Retoños
by miyu-nihayami
Summary: Hinako Uzumaki debe detener una sombra que aun persigue a las aldeas shinobis, Akatsuki, solo que esta vez dicha organizacion esta planeando destruir las raices del futuro, mas la Uzumaki no estara sola contara con la ayuda de un amigo muy especial
1. Chapter 1

Era un día soleado, y dos Shinobis de la hoja caminaban tranquilamente después de haber terminado una misión encomendada por Tsunade-sama

--Esta misión también fue sencilla--- exclamo un rubio ojos azules a su compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruno

--Eso has venido diciendo sobre todas las misiones, desde que acabamos con la amenaza de Akatsuki.....-- comento la pelirosa, miro al cielo un momento llenándose de nostalgia---..Me pregunto si Sasuke-kun regresara pronto...

Naruto miro a la Haruno y recordó la ultima vez que vio con vida a su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha. Esa vez el menor de los Uchihas le comento que por ahora no podía regresar así como así a Konoha, y que ni siquiera sabía si volvería..... Algún día. Por mas que insistió Naruto en que el abogaría junto con Sakura ante Tsunade, el pelinegro no acepto. Y es que el Uzumaki no lo entendía, ya había logrado su objetivo, Itachi estaba muerto gracias a la ayuda de el, Sasuke no mostraba enojo contra el ojiazul por ayudarlo a matar a su hermano mayor, pero sentía que había "algo" pendiente en la mente del Uchiha menor, así que Naruto no insisto mas.

--Escucha Teme!!, si no regresas pronto a la aldea, entonces iré a cazarte personalmente y vendrás conmigo por la fuerza.....

Esta amenaza pronunciada por Naruto, fue escuchada por su ex-compañero de equipo, el cual embozo una sonrisa prepotente antes de perderse de nuevo en el horizonte de aquel día, pero esta vez iba caminando por el sendero de la luz y no atrapado en las sombras.

De eso había pasado, ya 6 meses, tiempo suficiente para que Naruto obtuviera el ascenso a Chunnin en el examen que acababa de pasar, al tener ese grado ya podía realizar misiones, y como tenia ya bajo control el chakra del Kyubi no había razones para mandar a alguien para controlar al zorro en su interior.

---Sasuke-Baka volverá muy pronto no te preocupes Sakura-chan -- sonrió zorrunamente, dando un poco de esperanza a la Haruno-- además sino regresa te prometo que lo traeré aunque sea arrastrando.....

--Gracias Naruto-- agradeció la joven secando sus lagrimas, pausa, cambiando de tema-- por cierto como te va con Hinata ??

-- Muy bien!!-- sonrió con algo de rubor, alzando sus brazos en su cabeza-- ella es genial!!

--Me alegro por ti Naruto,-- sonrió--y que por fin te hayas dado cuenta!! Por que eres un Despistado!!-- se acerco para darle un golpe en la cabeza

--Si tratare de ser menos despistado por el bien de Hinata-chan-- concluyó con determinación

--Así se habla!!--apoyo Sakura con el mismo entusiasmo

Así continuaron su caminata de regreso a la aldea, cuando de pronto todos los cantos de los pájaros se callaron, haciendo que el lugar se hiciera muy misterioso e inquietante

--Esta muy callado no crees Naruto-- comento Sakura revisando el lugar en todas direcciones

--Si tal vez demasiado callado Sakura-chan....-- advirtió el rubio haciendo lo mismo que su compañera

De pronto se divisaron varias sombras que saltaban entre las copas de los árboles, Sakura y Naruto se colocaron en posición de ataque. Pero parecía que no era a ellos a quienes querían, sino a una figura que venia con una capa cubriéndole el rostro, esta criatura aterrizo en el suelo, para poder tomar aire y energías para seguir con su camino, se paro frente a ellos, estaba agitada de tanto correr, parecía que los miro rápidamente y salio corriendo de nuevo, saltando entre las ramas de los árboles, mientras sus acechadores seguían tras ella. Por un momento los dos jóvenes de la hoja no comprendían la situación hasta que uno de los perseguidores grito:

--Detengan al Shinobi de la Hoja!!, no debe escaparse!!

Ese comentario hizo que Naruto quisiera saber mas, era el deber de él y la pelirosa ayudar a un compatriota de su aldea, así que siguieron a los perseguidores.

--Vamos Sakura-chan debemos alcanzarles, antes de sea tarde después de todo no creo que pueda 10 contra 1

--Si, además ese es un abuso, ya verán..-- comento la Haruno tronándose los dedos

El misterioso Shinobi de la Hoja se detuvo de pronto, se preparaba para terminar con esa persecución, ya se había cansando de correr

--Hasta que te detuviste!!-- grito un ninja enemigo

-- creo que para ustedes fue un gran error seguirme desde un principio--contesto el ninja de Konoha-- por eso se merecen un castigo

--Hablas demasiado!!-- exclamo otro ninja enemigo

Naruto y Sakura se detuvieron alcanzando a los malhechores. Y se escondieron detrás de unos matorrales, querían ayudar al Shinobi sin que los demás ninjas enemigos se dieran cuenta,y es que daban crédito al lema "Sorprende a tus enemigos y no a tus aliados"

Comenzó la pelea, los 10 contra un solo Shinobi, cada ninja enemigo atacaba a la vez, mientras el Shinobi de Konoha los esquivaba con movimientos rápidos, y lanzando algunos golpes con sus manos, dejando a los enemigos mal heridos. Naruto y Sakura estaban sorprendidos que clase de taijutsu era ese??, con solo un golpe suave y dejaba a muchos guerreros fuera de combate.

--Así que ese el taijutsu temible que usa la hija del Hokage!-- exclamo con ira el que parecía ser el líder de los atacantes, este se encontraba lejos del la acción , y solo veía como sus compañeros caían uno a uno frente a sus ojos

--La hija del Hokage??!!-- exclamo Naruto-- No sabia que Tsunade-obachan tenia una hija??--miro confundido a Sakura

--No, Naruto, Tsunade-sama, nunca me ha dicho que tenga hijos-- contesto más confundida la joven de ojos verdes

--Entonces.....-- miro de nuevo el combate en el cual estaba la recién conocida Kunoichi, hija del Hokage, y el líder de la pandilla, este sujetó la capa que cubría el rostro de la joven, revelando su cara

Un lindo cabello rubio lacio se resbalaba por los hombros de la chica, y dos ojos azules determinados a terminar con la pelea se alzaban mirando a su oponente.

--Pero que!!--grito Naruto

--Es igual a ti Naruto!!-- exclamo Sakura con sorpresa

--Si que eres parecida a tu padre...-- sonrió con malicia el agresor al descubrir el rostro de la kunoichi--... veo que los rumores son ciertos

Sonrió con orgullo la chica--...entonces también descubrirás que soy igual de astuta que él......-- concluyo, mientras de entre las copas de los árboles salían múltiples clones de sombras, la rubia salto y se perdió entre los clones.

--Ahora quedaras K.O-- hablaron al mismo tiempo todas las chicas clon y se acercaron al agresor que tenia cara de asustado, golpeándolo sin cesar, mientras se escuchaban los gritos del pobre hombre, la rubia se aparto para mirar a los clones acabar con su enemigo, su rostro estaba preocupado.

Al poco rato el agresor estaba inconciente y totalmente golpeado.

--Buen trabajo chicas!-felicito la rubia ojos azules, y con una sonrisa los clones desaparecieron en un Puff!-Ahora tengo que encontrarlo, Aaa!, donde se habrá metido esta vez... y luego dice que soy yo la que se mete en problemas-hablaba consigo misma en voz alta, de un momento a otro centro sus ojos azules en los matorrales en donde se escondían nuestros queridos Shinobis y con una sonrisa, comento-Ya se que están ahí, gracias por venir a ayudar!, pero verán que no la necesite

Entonces al verse descubiertos Sakura y Naruto salieron de su escondite y se aproximaron hacia la chica, la cual fue a una roca para sentarse en ella y seguir meditando en sus problemas.

Mirando a los enemigos fuera de combate, se sorprendia cada vez mas Sakura, una sola kunoichi venciendo a todos esos ninjas, ella sola, y con un solo toque de su mano

--Veo que quien te enseño ese Taijutsu, realmente es un buen sensei-comento la pelirosa con una mano en la cintura, en señal de orgullo

La rubia se distrajo para contestarle - a.. Si es un excelente sensei

--Por mas que lo veo, no entiendo que clase de técnica física utilizaste-cuestiono acercándose a la ninja femenina

--Es una técnica de mi familia, pero en algunas partes es improvisada, según sea la situación será el método que utilizare...-- explico

--Oye es verdad que eres de Konoha??-cuestiono Naruto, mirando, como quien inspecciona un objeto raro

Sintiéndose incomoda por que el Uzumaki la revisaba de arriba abajo, sonrió levemente --- Si, soy de Konoha-sacando una bandada con el signo de la Hoja impreso en el metal-miren esto me acredita como guerrera....

--Pues que raro, nunca te he visto por aldea-Naruto la miro sospechosamente, con su mano rascando su mentón, tratando de recordar su rostro-además esas ropas que traes, son algo similares a las mías

--Es verdad son similares-apoyo Sakura a su rubio compañero

--Estas...-tomando su chaqueta-pues no lo había notado-tratando de disimular, la chica desviando su mirada hacia un lado

--Como esta eso que eres hija del Hokage..??-exclamo aun mas curioso el Uzumaki y acercándose al rostro de la rubia

--Tal vez.. Me confundieron...en estos días si eres buena en algo, te andan dando títulos como el hijo de algún Kage....-contesto algo nerviosa, rascando su cabeza

--Hmmmm-exclamaron Sakura y Naruto, no quedaron convencidos con esa contestación.

Para la joven Kunoichi de cabellos dorados la situación no mejoraba, ahora rezaba que su compañero de equipo no apareciera y complicara más las cosas, pues sabia que su sola apariencia confundiría mas la situación, pero desgraciadamente la suerte no estaba de su lado.

--Heyyyyyyy Hina!!!-se escucho una voz desde la cima de la montaña

En cuanto llego a los oídos de la joven ojiazul, sus hombros se encogieron, sabia de quien era esa voz, y era de la persona menos indicada para que apareciera, giro lentamente su cabeza, pensando "por favor que no sea el"

Pero desgraciadamente era él.

Otro Shinobi encapuchado apareció en la cima de la montaña que estaba cerca de los tres jóvenes. Brinco desde la cima y mientras caía la capucha se tiro, revelando su rostro varonil. Era un Chico de la misma edad que Hina, de cabellos negros, y ojos de igual color, y un traje negro ninja pegado al cuerpo, pero lo más impactante era que... era que... era idéntico a Sasuke Uchiha!!

--Teme......-- murmuro Naruto-- ...has decido regresar

--Sasuke-kun!!-exclamo emocionada Sakura, corriendo hacia el muchacho, mientras Hina se colocaba una mano en la cabeza, de señal "metió la pata". Cuando la Haruno llego ante la presencia del muchacho, se llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas, mientras que el joven pelinegro no entendía nada de nada y solamente alzaba una ceja


	2. Chapter 2

---Sasuke-kun... me alegra tanto que hayas decidido regresar..-comentaba Sakura con lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas

Naruto se acerco y le coloco una mano en el hombro-Sasuke estaras de nuevo entre nosotros......

El joven Pelinegro no entendia nada al principio, pero de pronto viendo mas detenidamente, esas caras eran familiares, en especial la chica de cabellos rosados que estaba parada frente a él, y el joven rubio ojos azules, su mente trataba de relacionar sus rostros con personas que ya habia conocido, y entonces recordo sus caras y se quedo helado, miro a lo lejos a Hina, su compañera, dandole a entender que sus sospechas eran las correctas, y que tenia que bsucar un modo de salir de ese aprieto.

--Lo siento.. me estan confundiendo con otra persona--- exclamo con seriedad y frialdad el joven, todo para mostrarles su error

--Pero que dices teme... solo falta que nos digas que es la primera vez que nos vemos -comento Naruto con una ceja alzada

--Es verdad... es la primera vez que los veo..-Contesto el joven con determinación--... yo no soy ese Sasuke Uchiha, soy otra persona

Sakura comenzaba a sospechar un poco. O Sasuke había perdido la memoria, o .... Miro a la chica rubia que conocieron anteriormente... tal vez, solo tal vez Sasuke ya no se interesaba en el pasado, por que conoció a alguien mas, en este tiempo de 6 meses que permanecio fuera....Una especie de celos e ira fluyeron en los ojos verdes de la Haruno, al pensar que esa chica de ojos azules era la nueva novia de Sasuke-kun.

"Esa mirada me aterra"-pensó la rubia al toparse con los ojos verdes furiosos de Sakura.

El joven misterioso salto, desapareciendo de la presencia de Sakura y Naruto, y se coloco al lado de Hina

--Perdón por haber tardado tanto-se disculpo cordialmente

--No te preocupes, pero me hubiese gustado que no aparecieras ahora-contesto entre dientes la rubia, al volver a toparse con los ojos de ira de Sakura.

--Si ya vi, que mi presencia ha causado una pequeña confusion-exclamo tranquilamente viendo como una fuego se apoderaba de Sakura, estaba que ardia de rabia

--Si, y como siempre la victima soy yo- con una venita en su cabeza , suspiro resignada-no hay otra manera habra que explicar las cosas, antes de ser victima de _Sakura-chan_

--Baka!!-Grito Naruto, desviando la atención de los jóvenes-esa chica que tienes a tu lado es tu novia o que ¿?, sabia que no serias fiel a Sakura-chan!!

Hina y su compañero se sorprendieron, de verdad que estaban en un aprieto.

--Ahora que, dime que hacemos...-- murmuro entre dientes de nuevo la rubia ojos azules

--No lo se...-- contesto el pelinegro

--Quien te manda tener la cara del _patriarca Uchiha_... mira en que líos nos has metido-comento con sarcasmo-contéstale que no soy tu novia, sino las cosas se agravaran mas con...-- señalo levemente a la Haruno que esperaba la respuesta del joven

De pronto no pudieron continuar con la conversación, una fuerte sacudida y estruendo sintio y escucho el líder de la pandilla de agresores, que habia derrotado Hina, se puso de pie, utilizo una bomba Shinobi para producir ese ruido y terremoto

--La hija del Hokage...... la Hija del Rokudaime... si ella es nuestro objetivo-murmuraba como un desquiciado--.. Ella tiene el poder del kyubi

El pelinegro rapidamente le lanzo un Kunai para que no hablara mas, la cual se encajo en el pecho del pobre hombre, la situación de por si era confusa, no estaba dispuesto a dar explicación alguna. Desgraciadamente la noticia del zorro fue escuchada por Naruto.

--A dicho el poder de Kyubi-se giro a ver a la rubia que estaba conmocionada por la informacion que el enemigo comunico-te llamas Hina verdad?? que tienes que ver con el Kyubi??!!

Hina dio un paso a tras, mientras el pelinegro la cubria.

--HAHA, -- una risa malevola se escucho, el lider aun con la kunai clavada estaba vivo, un hilo de sangre salia de su boca, pero esta no interfería para que siguiera hablando-que acaso esta informacion no la conocian todos los ninjas en Konoha??-Comento con ironia-ella.. Es la portadora de solamente una parte del poder del zorro de las 9 colas.... Despues de todo su padre le heredo ese poder, desde su nacimiento.......

Sakura y Naruto quedaron atonitos ante la declaracion, acaso... esa chica....

--Maldito Bastardo!!-exclamo con furia el pelinegro-como es que sabes tanto!!

--Hmp.. Un Shinobi que viaja para acabar con monstruos como ella esta informado de todo, y mas cuando las presas viajan a traves de muchas epocas solamente para escapar...-- No pudo terminar la frase por que el joven parecido a Sasuke lo tomo del cuello, y lo miraba con unos ojos rojos muy poderosos

--Hablas demasiado, y en donde no te llaman-sonrio con prepotencia-sabes acaso a quien te enfrentas

El lider tomo las muñecas del joven que lo tenía amenazado

--Esos ojos malignos y ese chakra maldito... no puede ser-murmura atemorizado hasta los cabellos

--Ya veo, que me reconociste IDIOTA, si, estas enfrente del "DEMONIO SHARINGAN"-la pupila giratoria herencia del clan Uchiha, comenzo a girar como queriendo predecir el futuro de aquel hombre-sabes que veo con mi Sharingan??

El hombre seguia atemorizado, y no estaba dispuesto a contestar, sabia que si lo hacia, su muerte seria dolorosa y prolongada

--No quieres responderme??, bueno te lo dire, veo tu muerte ...................-aumento la fuerza que presionaba el cuello del hombre

Viendo este espectáculo tan siniestro, Sakura y Naruto, comprendiron que aquel no podia ser Sasuke, o al menos no lo podian comparar con su compañero de equipo, ese joven era fatal. Ver ese Sharingan, les causaba terror.

El hombre gritaba por el agarre feroz. Naruto comenzo a moverse en direccion al joven del Sharingan vivo.

--Detente ya!!-estiro su brazo para alcanzarlo

De pronto, unos brazos rodearon al joven por la espalda, era la chica ojiazul, la cual estaba envuelta en una especie de manto de chakra de color rojo

--Sasu-chan....-murmuro suavemente, tratando de calmar al joven envuelto en un chakra maligno-detente por favor.. esta bien... no hace falta que lo mates... sus palabras ya las habia escuchado en muchos lugares... vamos dejalo ya...-- termino con una sonrisa

El portador del Sharingan la miro, y fue tranquilizandose poco a poco, hasta que solto al pobre hombre que apenas podia respirar.

El Sharingan se desvanecio, y el joven se desplomo sobre sus rodillas, haber activado su linea sucesoria le produjo un desgaste en su chakra y en su resistencia fisica.

--Estas bien??-cuestiono la rubia, se denotaba su preocupación en sus ojos

--Si, perdon por preocuparte..-estaba avergonzado perdio el control de sus acciones completamente

--No te preocupes-- acaricio la mejilla del joven para que la mirara-- ahora te restablezco tus fuerzas--la chica activo sus ojos, eran parecidos al Byuakugan solo en color azul, poso uno de sus dedos en la frente del joven que tenia a su lado, y el chakra rojo que la rodeaba se concentro en ese punto que tocaba con su dedo

Naruto miraba sin dar credito a lo que veia, las fuerzas de la joven se transmitian al portador del Sharingan. Definitvamente descubriria quienes eran esos dos, estaba claro que el joven que confundieron con Sasuke Uchiha, tenia sus propios misterios. Uno de ellos que lo marcaba como miembro del clan Uchiha.

Sakura se acerco tambien a los jovenes una vez que la trasnfucion de Chakra termino

--Estan heridos, o puedo ayudar en algo??

Los dos chicos dijeron estar bien

--Tu no eres Sasuke-kun verdad??, gomen te confundi con el-- se disculpo la Haruno

--No hay problema--contesto el pelinegro-- no estas tan equivocada con respecto a la relacion que tenemos Sasuke Uchiha y yo....

--Sasu-chan......-- exclamo Hina, al ver que su compañero se abria a la "verdad"

--No hay otra manera Hina-- miro a su compañera-- tendremos que contarles todo, para que nos ayuden con el "problema"

Hina asintio. Mientras Naruto y Sakura quedaron muy confundidos


	3. Chapter 3

-- A que te refieres con una relación entre tu y Sasuke-cuestiono seriamente Naruto, claro todo lo que tenia que ver con su mejor amigo, era cosa seria para el

--Si por favor, danos una explicación...-comento la Haruno con la misma seriedad de Naruto

El joven ojos negros asintió - Les contare, pero no aquí, en otro lugar mas seguro

--Que tal en la Konoha...-- sugirió Hina

--Si me parece un buen lugar ...-- acepto el pelinegro-¿Estamos cerca de la aldea no es así?-cuestiono, al tiempo que miraba a Sakura y Naruto

Ambos asintieron.

-- bien, entonces vayamos... una cosa mas, podrían arreglarnos una audiencia con la Hokage-pidió el joven

-- De acuerdo hablare con Tsunade-sama - contesto Sakura-entonces vamonos ya

--Un momento-interrumpió Naruto-¿que haremos con este hombre?-dijo señalando al sujeto que minutos antes los había atacado y casi fue asesinado por el portador del Sharigan

--Será mejor que lo apresemos en la aldea-sugirió Hina, hincándose para ver su estado-sigue estando inconciente por el ataque de Sasu-chan, bueno hay que cargarlo, y sus demás compañeros, mmm, pediremos que los ANBUS se encarguen después...-- posicionando sus manos haciendo un jutsu, en el suelo se marco un símbolo que abarcaba toda la superficie donde estaban los demás integrantes de la banda de ninjas que la seguían desde un principio--... listo con esto no podrán escapar, el sello no se desvanecerá hasta que algún ANBU venga y lo destruya ...-- se levanto del suelo

--Eres muy fuerte Hina-chan-comento Naruto con orgullo, no sabia por que ese sentimiento le llenaba el corazón cada vez que veía a la rubia en acción, pero realmente le gustaba esa sensación

La ojiazul solo sonrió.

--Bueno andando...-exclamo el compañero de Hina, con un tono frío.

Una vez que se encontraban frente a la entrada de la aldea de la hoja, los dos jóvenes que acompañaban a Sakura y Naruto, se colocaron sus capas.

Los porteros, dejaron pasar a Naruto y Sakura sin problema, pero a las dos jóvenes pidieron que se identificaran, estos solo mostraron sus bandanas con el sello de Konoha grabado, sin embargo los guardianes de la aldea no quedaban muy conformes, los veían bastante sospechosos.

--Son de fiar - afirmo Naruto

--Si son shinobis que nos ayudaron en la misión que nos encomendó Tsunade-sama, ella los envió como refuerzos-reafirmo Sakura

Afortunadamente esta explicación convenció a los porteros, dejando pasar a los misteriosos jóvenes, una vez que estaban lejos de la puerta, Naruto cuestiono sobre su comportamiento

--¿Por que hicieron eso?

--Por que hubiera sido más complicada la situación si Sasu-chan, mostraba su rostro, eso habría causado que se sonara la alarma en toda la aldea... ya sabes con el parecido que tiene con Sasuke Uchiha

--Es verdad...-- opino Sakura--... guerreros ANBu habrían acudido de inmediato... bueno lo importante es que estamos dentro de la Aldea, ahora a ir con Tsunade-sama

--...Tu nombre es Sakura,,, verdad-interrumpió Hina, jugando con sus dedos, rasgo que Naruto reconoció e hizo aumentar sus sospechas, tenia un presentimiento sobre esa chica y el joven que la acompañaba, pero prefería que en la reunión con Tsunade se confirmaran

--Si así es...-contesto la Haruno, no tenia que esconder su asombro que cada vez le daba más curiosidad, y tal como Naruto tenia sus propias sospechas y presentimientos

--..Quería saber si podríamos comprar algo, antes de que visitáramos a la Hokage-pregunto con un poco de nerviosismo

--A.. Claro-contesto

--Bien, entonces iré en este momento a comprarlo, no hace falta que me acompañen se el camino-comento mientras se retiraba y comenzaba a correr hacia una parte de la aldea.

--Vamos a esperarla, no tardara mucho les aseguro-comento adelantándose el joven ojos oscuros, se recargo en una pared de una casa cercana.

Mientras mas lo veían mas buscaban el parentesco con Sasuke Uchiha, eso pensaban Naruto y Sakura, ambos tenían en la mente el ... será un hijo del Uchiha, pero no sabían todavía quien podría ser su madre... no podían preguntarle directamente, se sentían incómodos, además el joven ya les había prometido una explicación.

--..Perdón por la tardanza..-se disculpo la rubia , la cual trae algo en una bolsa de papel --.. Ya nos podemos ir

Durante el camino Naruto miraba una y otra vez la bolsa de papel y pensaba en su contenido. Una vez que llegaron al despacho de la Hokage, Sakura toco la puerta

--¿Quien es?-cuestiono una voz desde el interior de la habitación

--Somos nosotros, Sakura y naruto esta junto a mí...-- contesto la Haruno a la pregunta

--De acuerdo pueden entrar...-- se escucho la autorización.

Al entrar a la habitación vieron a la rubia soberana, que apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos que estaban sostenidas con sus codos. Con su peculiar sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, la misma que mostraba cuando llegaban sus dos shinobis favoritos. Pero esta vez, ese gesto cambio, al ver que Sakura y Naruto no venían solos, tenían compañía, y una muy misteriosa: dos jóvenes con capucha que cubrían sus rostros, bastante misterioso.

--¿Quienes son ellos?- cuestiono la Hokage, cambiando la expresión de su rostro , y dirigiéndose a su alumna

--Pues vera, ellos también soy shinobis de la aldea-hablo Sakura, aunque su tono de voz indicaba que la verdadera explicación de la procedencia de los jóvenes, seria difícil de expresar-y solicitaron una audiencia con usted...

--Ya veo-comprendió Tsunade, y con una autorización dada por su cara-bien podrían mostrarme sus rostros, por que sino, no los reconoceré...-- sonrió levemente ante su propio comentario

Ambos chicos revelaron sus caras, dejando caer las caperuzas de sus rostros, ocasionando que Tsunade quedara sorprendida.

--Solo quiero aclarar una duda que tengo-comento seriamente la soberana, y centrándose su vista en el joven, prosiguió-¿Tu no eres Sasuke Uchiha estoy en lo correcto verdad?

EL joven de ojos oscuros como la noche contesto, dibujando una sonrisa prepotente, en señal de que se estaba acostumbrando a que lo confundieran con alguien más

--Tiene razón no soy esa persona llamada Sasuke Uchiha...-- cambiando su semblante-pero tengo una relación con él

--Y dime por favor ¿cual es esa relación que tienes con el Uchiha?-pregunto intrigada la Hokage

--Sasuke Uchiha, es mi padre...-- contesto por fin, con gran determinación y orgullo

Los ojos de Sakura y Naruto estaban como platos O_O, y el rostro de la Hokage se quedo aun más asombrado con esa respuesta tan repentina. Recuperando la compostura seria, la hokage prosiguió con las preguntas para el moreno

--¿Que edad tienes?

--Tengo 15 años

--Eso demuestra que el "Sasuke Uchiha" que todos en esta sala no puede ser tu padre

--Exactamente, el no es mi padre...aun - contesto sembrando la duda-vera, le explicaremos todo con detalles.. Después de todo-fijo su vista en Sakura y Naruto que lo miraban con maravilla--.. Debo una explicación de todo esto...-miro a su compañera rubia, esta le tomo el brazo, mostrándole que ella se encargaría de dar la explicación.

--Hokage-sama-hablo la ojiazul-- me presentare y daré una explicación de todo esto... vera... hemos venido de 20 años en el futuro...-contó al tiempo que sus manos se entrelazaban-...Mi nombre es Uzumaki Hinako, y soy la hija menor del Rokudaime, Uzumaki Naruto, que actualmente rige la aldea de Konoha-presento a su compañero-él es Uchiha Sasuke-chan, le pueden decir Sasu-kun

--Oye no me presentes de esa manera-exclamo con un poco de enojo el Uchiha

--Esta bien, pero es que se oye mejor así..-rió-bueno el es el 2do hijo del Uchiha Sasuke que ustedes conocen a la perfección... ¿Alguna pregunta?-miro a todos los asistentes en el sala, viendo que todos tenían cara de '¡Que!'-bueno veo que no hay dudas, entonces todo entendido-sonrío zorrunamente

--Mejor lo hubiera echo yo...--- exclamo el Uchiha tocándose la frente

--Y ¿cual es la razón que los trae aquí?-interrumpió Tsunade

--Estamos persiguiendo a un invasor-contesto tajantemente el Uchiha

--Así es, el invasor, representa una amenaza para el futuro de la aldea-completo la rubia

--Y por que razón ¿??-interrogo intrigada la soberana

--Por que trata de reconstruir a AKATSUKI-respondieron los dos jóvenes en una sola voz

Un silencio se hizo presente en la gran sala de la Hokage

--No puede ser ¡!-exclamo Naruto-Hemos derrotado a todos sus miembros

--Eso es verdad-continuo la Haruno

--Eso lo sabemos-exclamo Sasuke menor -ese invasor viene de nuestro tiempo, se obsesiono con reconstruir AKATSUKI en nuestra aldea, en conspiración contra Hokage-sama...

Continuo Hina --Sin embargo... mi padre lo descubrió a tiempo, y lo desterró de Konoha, todo volvió a ser calma, pero volvió a atentar contra la paz de la aldea, esta vez utilizando un jutsu prohibido y muy antiguo, y así pudo llegar a esta época..

---Hemos averiguado que sus planes es reconstruir esa organización aquí, puesto que nadie lo sospecharía, y simplemente para arruinar en un futuro cercano la aldea-comento finalmente el Uchiha-desgraciadamente no hemos podido dar con él, y le perdimos la pista, se ha estado moviendo sigilosamente entre las aldeas, tratando de reclutar gente..-miro a Tsunade con valentía y posando sus manos de golpe en su escritorio dijo -por eso queremos que nos aliste en el ANBU, como miembros, para poder investigar mas a fondo su paradero

La Godaime cerró sus ojos tratando de meditar todo lo ocurrido y tomar una decisión.

--Antes de eso, díganme más información sobre ustedes... No puedo recomendar a desconocidos, así como así

--Bueno, como ya le dije-interrumpió Hina-me presento como una Kunoichi debe hacer. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Hina, tengo 15 años, tengo actualmente el rango de Chunnin y soy aspirante de ANBU, Mi equipo es el 7 (nota: a poco creían que no iba a ser del mismo equipo que su padre), mis maestros son: Yamato y Hatake Kakashi, mi seudónimo es "Ángel de la muerte"

--Quien puso semejante apodo!-entorpeció la platica Tsunade, al escuchar el alias de la pequeña Uzumaki

--Mi padre me lo puso-sonrió la joven ojos azules

En ese momento a Naruto le apareció una gran gota, Tsunade y Sakura se le quedaron viendo en señal de "Que estabas pensando Naruto"

--Naruto-sama le coloco ese apodo para que sus enemigos la tomaran en serio, en un principio claro esta -explico el Uchiha con toda tranquilidad-después con todo el entrenamiento de Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-sensei, sumado a las misiones que hizo, Hina se hizo famosa con el alias del "Ángel de la muerte", así que es "tal para cual", se los aseguro

--¿Y que hay de ti?-prosiguió Tsunade, después de la explicación del Uchiha

--Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, tengo 15 años, tengo actualmente el rango de Chunnin y soy Capitán de un escuadrón ANBU, Mi equipo es el 7 mis maestros son: Hatake Kakashi, mi seudónimo es "Demonio Sharingan "

--¿Ese alias te lo puso el Rokudaime también?-cuestiono pero esta vez fue Sakura

--No, fue mi padre-contesto tranquilo

--¡Que! ¡Sasuke-kun te lo dio!

--Si, Naruto-sama dio la autorización de que mi padre me diera mi alias, y él eligió ese... dice que tiene mucho que ver con mi manera de pelear y la forma en que uso el Sharingan-explico con toda serenidad-bueno-suspiro-a mi me gusta ese apodo-sonrió de manera prepotente

--Siempre has estado orgulloso de ese mote tuyo, ne-comento de manera burlona la Uzumaki

--Claro que si, describe perfectamente lo que soy-exclamo arrogante el Uchiha, y con una mirada de superioridad

--¿Así?, pues yo pensé que estabas orgulloso del alias por que Sasuke-san había sido quien lo escogió para ti

El Uchiha trago saliva, había dado en el clavo, bueno en un pedazo del clavo

--¿Que puedes leer el pensamiento o que?-contesto el Uchiha

--Pues el pensamiento no, pero no se la razón del por que puedo leer lo que sienten ,tu, Sasuke-san..-contaba con sus dedos-y los demás, tal vez, puedo captar los pensamientos del CLAN Uchiha... me parece un buena arma-siguió con su sarcasmo

--Ora, ora, no sigas con eso...-- sugirió Sasuke menor, con una venita en su cabeza

--¿Por que? Te estoy avergonzando-pregunto sin mala intención, o al menos eso demostraba - gomenasai por ello-sonrió fingidamente

El Uchiha solo contuvo su puño.

--Si..-- interrumpió Tsunade-- definitivamente son los hijos de Naruto y Sasuke... me extraña que no se hayan matado ya!

--Concuerdo con usted Tsunade-sama...-- comento Sakura sobandose las sienes. Mientras Naruto se preguntaba si realmente Hina y Sasu-kun, se parecían a él y al baka de Sasuke cuando discutían


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras Naruto se preguntaba si realmente Hina y Sasu-kun, se parecían a él y al baka de Sasuke cuando discutían.

--Bien ... bien-interrumpió de nuevo Tsunade, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes-con respecto al asunto del equipo ANBU, tengo que estar segura que los rangos que me están diciendo ustedes son los correctos

--¿Acaso desconfía de nosotros Tsunade-obachan? ¿?-exclamo Hina, alzando una de sus delineadas cejas rubias

--No, yo no desconfió de ustedes dos, ya que, me han demostrado muchas cosas ..-contesto seriamente Tsunade-pero no puedo recomendarlos tan a la ligera....-antes de que pudiera terminar Sasu-kun hablo

--Hokage-sama, le propongo una idea, para que pueda evaluarnos usted, y el ANBU

La soberana se intereso en la propuesta del joven Uchiha

--Habla entonces Sasukito...-- embozo una sonrisa malosa la Hokage

Viendo el gesto en su cara, Sasu-kun solamente sonrió con orgullo Uchiha, la Tsunade en su tiempo también le llamaba así.

--Vera, que tal si desafiamos a alguien del grupo ANBU, a una batalla, nosotros dos contra el, considerando el nivel de los miembros de ANBU, es lógico que si nuestro rango es inferior perderemos automáticamente...

--Me gusta tu idea Sasukito...-- comento la Hokage--.. Y tienes a alguien en mente...-- seguía hablando

Sakura y Naruto pensaban que realmente Sasu-kun era atrevido como el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha, siempre con esa confianza de que ganaría cualquier batalla.

--Hokage-sama tengo a alguien en mente... él, es una persona muy fuerte... tanto que me gustaría enfrentarlo en esta época...-- sonrió de nuevo al estilo Uchiha

--Bien y ¿de quien se trata?-pregunto Tsunade interesada, colocando sus codos en la superficie de su escritorio y con su sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

El rostro del Uchiha menor se lleno de osadía al igual que sus ojos

--"El guerrero Sharingan" es decir, Hatake Kakashi

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, Tsunade acentuó su sonrisa.

--Ya me lo suponía, y ¿por que Kakashi?

--Por que el fue capitán del ANBU, no es verdad ¿?

--Si lo fue, pero eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo

--Pero sus habilidades siguen estando frescas, eso se lo aseguro

--Si que tienes valor Sasu-chan-comento Hina con la misma osadía de su compañero-vaya que enfrentar a Kakashi-sensei en esta época

El uchiha se dirigió a su compañera -No me digas que tu no tienes curiosidad sobre las habilidades de Kakashi-sensei en esta época-pregunto irónicamente

--Claro que si, veamos si puede vencernos aquí también-rió levemente - en Konoha siempre nos vencía sin chistar, a pesar de sus 45 años

--Bueno entonces que le parece Tsunade-sama-miro a la Hokage de manera desafiante, sabia que la rubia estaba disfrutando la platica tanto como él y Hina

--De acuerdo... le pediré a Kakashi ese favor, pero díganme solamente una cosa, ¿como le explicare cuando pregunte por sus rivales?

--Solamente dígale que Uzumaki-san y Uchiha-san lo retan a duelo-exclamo Hina muy confiada-será bueno ver su expresión cuando lo escuche

--Si le digo eso, no crees Hina-chan, ¿que pensara inmediatamente en Naruto y en Sasuke, y que este ha regresado?

--No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, ese es la idea-explico Hina, sonriendo levemente

Sasu-kun la veía sin entender su plan, la rubia supo de la confusión de su compañero, y le plantío su procedimiento

--Mira Sasu-chan, esa es una manera para que nos tome de manera formal, tú crees que Kakashi-sensei no tomaría en serio a Naruto-san y a Sasuke-san-concluyo mirando a su "futuro padre", el cual solamente sonreía al ver la empuje de su "futura hija", de verdad que era digna retoño suyo.

--Tienes mucha razón-contesto el Uchiha, comprendiendo la actitud de su compañera, mostrando una sonrisa prepotente, la cual, trataba de esconder agachando su rostro

--Bueno entonces, ya esta todo listo, solo falta que vea a Kakashi para comunicarle el desafió de ustedes dos-concluyo la soberana poniéndose de pie--... estaré ahí para ver ese combate, algo me dice que no debo perdérmelo....-embozo una gesto burlón.

--Ahora que están todas las cosas arregladas-dijo el Uchiha-nos retiramos-hizo una reverencia y estaba a punto de marcharse en dirección a la puerta. Hina lo miraba de nuevo raro,¿por que quería irse tan pronto?

--Un momento Sasukito...-- ordeno la Hokage-... ¿adonde crees que vas?

--Afuera-la encaro de manera grosera, con la indiferencia de un Uchiha

--No me vengas con esas bromas Sasukito.-contesto la Hokage tratando de mantener la calma

--Sasu-chan, no crees que deberías darle mas respeto a Tsunade-sama ¿?!-advirtió Hina

--Esta bien, lo siento...-murmuro a la fuerza, respetaba demasiado a Hina, como para ponerse en su contra, la Uzumaki estaba en lo correcto, ese plan de insolencia no era algo que formaba parte de su personalidad, pero es que el pelinegro, no quería estar mas tiempo bajo la mirada de la Haruno, lo hacia sentir incomodo, y algo nostálgico...

--Así esta mejor Sasukito... solo quería preguntarles en donde se hospedaran esta noche ¿?

Hina y Sasu-kun se quedaron O_O, no habían pensando en ello

--Pues tal vez nos quedemos en alguna posada...-- contesto el Uchiha, para poder disimular su falta de atención a ese pequeño detalle

--OH ya veo-suspiro Tsunade--.. y tienen dinero??

--Pues un poco-contesto Hina revisando su pequeño morral que tenia en su bolsillo---... tenemos lo suficiente para una habitación

--¡¡¡Queeeeeeeeee!!!-grito Naruto con los ojos como platos y sumamente indignado con esa idea--- pensaban pasar la noche, los dos en una sola habitación!!

--Claro, siempre hacemos lo mismo en todas los lugares que visitamos durante nuestras misiones....-explico Sasu-kun, con naturalidad, y sin ninguna mala pretensión en sus palabras, lastima que Naruto no pensara ¡así!

--¡¡No lo permitiré!!-tomando a Hina en un abrazo, como quien protege un tesoro de un pirata--- no permitiré que mí querida hija pase la noche con alguien del clan Uchiha

--Y, ¿por que no Naruto?-pregunto Tsunade divertida por la reacción del rubio a la idea de pasar una noche en un solo cuarto - Siempre lo han hecho...-- recargo su mentón en sus brazos

--Por que....-no sabia como responder a esa pregunta, solamente que estaba como decirlo "celoso"

Hina al ver a su padre tan nervioso, solamente le acaricio la mejilla para después darle un pequeño beso

--Gracias Naruto-san-sonrió

Este gesto se le hizo tan familiar, si la sonrisa de Hina era idéntica a la de Hinata.

--¡Te ves tan linda!-exclamó Naruto, abrazando a Hina contra su pecho

--Esta escena la veo todos los días...-- comento el Uchiha

--Tengo una idea-dijo Naruto, al tiempo que se separaba de su pequeña-les daré posada a los dos, 'de acuerdo?-miro al Uchiha con ojos determinados

--De acuerdo Naruto-san...

"Problema resuelto" pensó Naruto y Tsunade.

--Sasukito, Hina-chan, pueden retirarse si lo desean, mañana enviare a Kakashi a que se encuentre con ustedes-dijo la Hokage mirando por la ventana

--Espero que Kakashi-sensei no se pierda en el camino de la vida....-comento el Uchiha, saliendo del recinto, siendo seguido por Sakura, la Kunoichi quería saber mas cosas sobre el Sasuke Uchiha del futuro.

Naruto estaba por salir por la puerta cuando lo detuvo Hina

--Naruto-san, por favor, quiero dejarle un tiempo a Sasu-chan...-- murmuro con una calidez en sus ojos azules-Quiero platicar algo mas contigo, algo muy personal...

--¿Tiene que ver con Kyubi?

--Si

--Entonces cuéntame

Mientras tanto Sasu-kun ya había salido completamente del recinto, seguido por Sakura.

--Oye-pregunto la Haruno temerosa

--Dime...-- contesto el joven Uchiha sin devolverle la mirada

--Podrías platicarme como esta Sasuke-kun, es decir, como vive en tu época

--él vive muy bien, no hay mucha diferencia entre tu época y la suya

--Ahmm-murmuró decepcionada la pelirosa

Viendo de reojo que había lastimado de alguna manera a Sakura, se sintió culpable, después de todo Sakura Haruno era su madre...se sentía en ese momento confundido y ahora culpable, no sabia como tratar a Sakura, a su madre, ya que, se concebía a si mismo de la peor manera, si Sasu-kun tenia una muy baja autoestima, por causas que le dolían, razones que tenían que ver con su padre

--Lo siento-contesto el Uchiha-si tienes tiempo, puedo contarte algunas cosas, pero claro sin tener que alterar tu futuro-sonrió de la misma forma que cuando le dio las "Gracias" Sasuke en aquella noche que abandono la aldea para irse a entrenar con Orochimaru

--Entonces que te parece si vamos a un mejor lugar-- comento con entusiasmo Sakura, tomándolo del brazo al Uchiha, el cual al principio se sintió avergonzado, pero después sonrió felizmente


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras que Sasu-kun comentaba con Sakura, Hina aun se encontraba en la torre Hokage. Naruto estaba interesado en aquel asunto que hacia que la cara de su hija se pusiera tan seria, además de ello, quería saber como se encontraba relacionada con Kyubi.

-- Y bien... dime Hina-chan-advirtió Naruto con una seriedad que Tsunade lo desconoció

--Naruto-san, antes de eso, me permites mandar un mensaje a Sasu-kun, para que no me espere, y vaya a platicar tranquilo con Sakura-san

--Claro-la miro con ternura

La pequeña Uzumaki, saco un pergamino y un pincel con tinta, Naruto la miraba extrañado y curioso. Hina escribió algo rápidamente, enrollo de nuevo el pergamino, colocándolo luego entre sus manos, las cuales comenzaron a realizar movimientos, y de un pUff, el pergamino se convirtió en jirones de papel, que volaron por la ventana abierta al costado del escritorio de Tsunade. Los trozos de papel parecían tener vida propia.

--Que técnica tan interesante...-- comento Naruto

Su hija solo sonrió, al ver el asombro de su padre.

--Ese jutsu me lo enseñaste tú, es una manera segura de mandar mensajes, cuando no confías en los mensajeros....-pausa-Bueno con respecto al Kyubi...

Naruto cambio su semblante.

--Habla Hina-chan....-comento Tsunade

--Verán...-comenzó a hablar viendo que las dos personas presentes mostraban interés--...siendo hija del Rokudaime, es decir, de Naruto-san...-mirando al Uzumaki-parte del poder de Kyubi vive dentro de mí...

--¿Entonces el Kyubi no vive en si dentro de su cuerpo?-intervino Tsunade para exponer su punto de vista

--No,- negó Hina--...Cada vez que mi padre tenga un hijo, colas del Kyubi serán heredadas al sucesor

Naruto estaba atónito, mientras escuchaba la restante explicación-Por ejemplo, mi hermano mayor, tiene en su interior 2 colas de Kyubi, mientras que yo tengo 3

--¿Por que tienes tu 3 colas en ti?-cuestiono por fin Naruto, preocupado

--Por que soy mujer....-contesto la rubia

--Así es-confirmo Tsunade-los caracteres hereditarios son adquiridos de la siguiente forma, los Padres dan sus características a sus hijas, mientras que las madres los dan a sus hijos varones

--Exactamente-confirmo Hina la explicación de la Hokage -por ello es que me parezco mucho a ti Naruto-san-sonrió tiernamente-y eso también explica mi línea sucesoria....

--Hina-chan-exclamo Tsunade-podrías mostrarme tu línea sucesoria...

--Claro-accedió, invocando al Byakugan índigo

La Hokage se quedo atónita al ver que era un especie de Byakugan pero de diferente color.

--Esa línea sucesoria ha evolucionado-concluyo la rubia soberana una vez que observo los ojos de Hina -eres hija de la casa Hyuuga entonces, tal y como lo sospechaba-miro al Uzumaki -no es así Naruto??

--Si, ya lo intuía Oba-chan-toco la cabeza de Hina-es hija de mi querida Hinata-chan-la miro con infinita ternura y orgullo

--Así es, Hinata Hyuuga es mi madre, y tú-abrazando levemente al rubio-eres mi padre

Naruto embozo una sonrisa zorruna. Tsunade también esta contenta de ver en ese estado de felicidad a Naruto. Su sonrisa parecía falsa después de haber derrotado a Akatsuki y que Jiraiya muriera.

--Pero entonces Hina-chan, debes sufrir mucho por ese poder....-murmuro algo culpable Naruto, desviando levemente su mirada

--No te equivocas Naruto-san-trato de calmar al Uzumaki-ese poder me ha servido para curar heridas-Naruto la miro esperando una explicación- mira, con el poder del zorro, mi Byakugan tardo en despertar... es decir, su desarrollo normal quedo frenado-la rubia se mordió el labio, se afligió un poco al recordar algunos maltratos del clan Hyuuga por ese suceso, pero se reprimía para no preocupar a su futuro padre mas de lo que estaba--... pero con ayuda de Sasu-kun y Kakashi-sensei logramos despertar mi línea sucesoria... y puedo ver los puntos de charkra, y a través de mis manos, puedo aplicar chakra rojo de Kyubi y curar...

--Eso es magnifico-exclamo con alegría Tsunade-ni la mejor medicina Ninja ha sido capaz de eso, nosotros siempre curamos las heridas que sufre el cuerpo de manera externa , pero el interior de este, tiene que restaurarse por si solo, con la habilidad que tu posees puedes curar tanto interior como exterior no es así??

--Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor-sonrió la joven Uzumaki-volviéndose hacia su padre-no te aflijas Naruto-san, estoy feliz con la vida que llevo..... y estoy orgullosa de ser tu hija

Las lágrimas escurrieron por las mejillas de Naruto, que no pudo contenerse a las dulces palabras de Hina. Sin duda alguna, era hija de Hinata, por que la Hyuuga también le agradecía su compañía a todas horas, mientras el Uzumaki se sentía que no merecía tanto aprecio.

--Hi-Hina-chan....yo...--tartamudeaba Naruto, llorando inconsolablemente-eres la mejor hija !!-la abrazo fuertemente

Tsunade disfrutaba cada momento de esa tierna escena.

--Bueno ahora hay que buscar a Sasu-kun

*******************************************

Al mismo tiempo, en un lugar algo lejos de la torre Hokage, Sasu-kun, caminaba al lado de Sakura, el pelinegro, sabia que podía tomarse todo el tiempo que quería con su futura madre, gracias a las notas voladoras que le envió su compañera de equipo, que le indicaban que tardaría su platica con Tsunade y Naruto, acerca del Kyubi, al principio se enojo un poco con Hina, y es que por mas que se analizaba a si mismo, según él, controlaba sus gestos corporales y faciales , como diablos la Uzumaki leía sus intenciones??.

Sasuke menor sentía que debía decirle a Sakura, que ella era su madre, y con ellos podría darse una oportunidad de hablar con la Haruno y revelarle su sentir en el clan Uchiha. No es que no le tuviera confianza a su madre en el futuro, donde el vivía, pero se incomodaba un poco, no quería preocuparla, pero mas que nada, para él, era debilidad de su parte expresar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, hijo del Gran Sasuke Uchiha, igual a orgullo.

Muchas cosas meditaban en su cabeza, y siempre era el mismo resultado.

El Uchiha traía puesta su capa, no quería dar explicaciones a nadie más de la aldea de Konoha, ya que, su aspecto gritaba "SOY SASUKE UCHIHA" en todas sus caras.

--Sasu-kun, no crees que debimos tomar otro camino, que fuese la calle principal de la aldea??-susurro Sakura secretamente

--No, por aquí se llega mas rápido, al lugar que deseo visitar -contesto con indiferencia y sin dirigir la mirada a la Haruno

Viendo la actitud del Uchiha, decidió seguirlo, sin decir más comentarios. Así caminaron por mucho rato, hasta llegar a un sendero que Sakura no conocía, era un camino que daba a una pequeña loma y en la parte de abajo estaba un rió, y en sus orillas se encontraba un puente. ( Los que han visto el Anime/ manga , es el mismo lugar donde Sasuke estaba sentado siempre viendo el atardecer, cuando niño justo después de que su clan fue exterminado, en donde se vio por primera vez con Naruto, en su infancia, vaya)

--Llegamos al lugar-dijo finalmente, bajando así en dirección al puente de madera, entusiasmado de cierta manera, por que seguía igual que en el futuro.

--Sasu-kun, que lugar es este, nunca lo había visto-comento Sakura una vez parada en el puente, viendo como el pelinegro sentía la brisa tocar sus cabellos, al final del puente

--Este lugar es el que suelo frecuentar cuando me siento nostálgico....-comento con la mirada baja, ensombreciendo su mirada, le dolía una herida de su pasada niñez

Viéndolo totalmente abatido, Sakura sintió una opresión en su pecho, que no dudo en tomarlo en sus brazos y apretarlo contra su regazo, provocando un sonrojo en Sasu-kun.

--¿Tienes algo que decirme verdad?, pero tienes miedo-murmuro Sakura

No cabía la menor duda que su madre lo conocía muy bien, el menor Uchiha se separo un poco del regazo de la Haruno para mirarla a los ojos

--Tienes razón tengo algo que decirte....--Sakura lo escuchaba con atención, y lo miraba expectante--... Oka-san (mama)-sonrió tiernamente

Sakura derramo lagrimas por sus ojos verdes al escuchar esas palabras, ese joven, ese hijo de Sasuke, era retoño suyo también. Abrazo a Sasu-kun de nuevo mas fuerte, sin parar de llorar, mojando levemente la capa del joven Uchiha.

--Me dijiste oka-san.... Me has hecho tan feliz --- susurraba lentamente y con sentimiento Sakura


	6. Chapter 6

---Muy bien una vez que se han aclarado las cosas-dijo con un especie de suspiro la Hokage, viendo a padre e Hija-creo que solo faltaria mi aviso, cuando Kakashi los enfrente-miro a la rubia-a ti y a Sasu-kun

--Asi es-comento Hina tranquilamente

--Bien, entonces...-- intervino Naruto, su rostro tenia un semblante satifecho y tranquilo de cierta manera, y es que la explicación que habia dado la pequeña Uzumaki aunque era que lo seguia preocupando, el solo saber que el Kyubi no habitaria en sus retoños, lo tranquilizaba de cierta manera--... como dije hay que buscar a Sasu-kun

--Por que tanta prisa, Naruto-cuestiono Tsunade, con un poco de curiosidad, desde su escritorio

Agacho un poco su cabeza, y en su boca se dibujo una sonrisa, Hina lo miraba atentamente, al igual que la Hokage. La Uzumaki sabia que su futuro padre queria saber cuando regresaria exactamente Sasuke, asi que poso su mano en el hombro del ojiazul.

--Quieres saber sobre Sasuke-san verdad??-sonrio levemente, dando a entender que comprendia sus intenciones

--...Si...-- dijo Naruto, viendo a Hina, confirmando las sospechas de esta ultima

--Bien...entonces... vamos a buscar a Sasu-chan...-- comento Hina confiadamente, sin arrogancia alguna, solamente confianza, mira a la Hokage -entonces esperamos su llamado Tsunade-sama-haciendo un reverencia en forma de respeto

--Se las hare llegar en cuanto hable con Kakashi-sonrie como siempre-Hina, de verdad quieres que le de tal cual el recado que me dijiste

--El de que Uzumaki-san y Uchiha-san lo retan??-contesto con ingenuidad---Si, claro ^_^

--Esta bien-concluyo la Hokage tranquilamente, estaba a punto de dar vuelta a su silla para mirar el exterior, cuando Hina la interrumpio

--a..Tsunade-sama-advirtió la rubia

La Aludida volteo a ver a la joven Uzumaki, la cual traia una bolsa de papel, con algo en su interior

--Le he traido esto-dijo Hina, sacando de su interior una botella de Sake, bastante grande-espero le guste ^_^

--Ahhhh!!-grito Naruto por la impresión de que su hija hubiese comprado ese botella de licor-Hina-chan!, como lograste que te vendieran el Sake, aun eres menor de edad

Al ver a su sorprendido padre, Hina solamente sonrio

--Con-un-jutsu-de-trasformacion- deletreo con burla mientras le daba el obsequio a la Hokage, la cual lo recibia gustosa

--Arigatou Hina-agradecio la soberana de Konoha-pero la proxima vez que Naruto compre esto por ti...

--Por que lo dice??-cuestiono curiosa la ojiazul

--Por que es mas correcto que un hombre la compre, que una mujer, podrian tacharte de bebedora-explico la Hokage

--Asi es , asi es-afirmaba con su cabeza Naruto, dandole la razon a Tsunade

Viendo el comportamiento de Naruto, Tsunade procedio

--Ademas para alguien tan simpatica como tu, ese no seria una buena imagen...--le guiño un ojo a Hina, esta comenzo a reirse timidamente

--Es la segunda persona que me dice eso-comentaba entre risas, Naruto y Tsunade no comprendian aun a que se referia-asi es-explico mas calmada-la primera persona fue Sasu-chan...^_^

Sin mas explicación, la rubia ojos azules, tomo a por el brazo a su confundido padre, habia hablado de mas, arrastrándolo hasta la puerta para salir del aposento de la Hokage.

--pero que... Hina-chan ó_o-exclamaba Naruto confundido aun mas por la actitud que estaba tomando su hija

--Vamonos ya, tenemos que buscar a Sasu-chan, como dijiste-explico la ojiazul con una sonrisa fingida-ademas tu dijiste que fueramos a buscarlo o no??-miro de nuevo a Tsunade-entonces nos vemos despues Tsunade-sama, a por cierto, dejamos a su disposición a un shinobi espia que capturamos en el bosque, se encuentra amarrado en la entrada, esta inconciente pero vivo y una cosa mas los compañeros del rufian estan atrapados en un sello que coloque en el suelo, en medio del bosque, antes de la entrada de la aldea, digales a los ANBUS que solamente deben aplicar chakra viento y podran romper la jaula ....bueno Jana-se despidio como si toda esa informacion no fuese importante

Y de un jalon fuerte, saco Hina a su padre de la habitación, para despues salir ella y cerrar la puerta.

--O_O, esta chica si que es un poco rara a veces... --murmuro Tsunade-bueno tenia que ser hija de su padre-- comento finalmente, regresando a sus labores, y mirando ahora con amor, aquella botella de licor con la cual se deleitaba la pupila.

--Hina-chan.. que pasa??-Naruto seguia cuestionando a su pequeña, hasta que esta dejo de jalarlo

--Nada en especial-sonrio de nuevo, esa sonrisita era identica a la de Hinata, y por consiguiente era cautivadora para el Uzumaki---solo queria que me mostraras la ciudad, quiero recordar viejos tiempos-exclamo estando enfrente de Naruto

--Esta bien...-- suspiro Naruto-despues de todo eres mi hija, y tengo que consentirte...-- exclamo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

--Nunca cambias....-comento contenta, posando sus manos en su cintura, la actitud del Uzumaki sin duda alguna era la misma actitud que mostraba en el futuro, solo habia una cosa que los diferenciaba a Naruto-san y el Rokudaime, esa era el dolor y la tristeza reflejado en los ojos del soberano de Konoha . Ese aspecto Hina nunca pudo saber que era lo que tanto preocupaba a su querido padre, pero ahora esta determinada a descubrir que era, y asi arreglar las cosas en su futuro.

Mientras tanto, Sasu-kun se hallaba sentado en el puente, Sakura lo acompaño y se sento tambien a su lado, su felicidad estaba reflejada en su rostro, mirada, y corazon. Despues de aquel abrazo fraterno entre ambos, el pequeño Uchiha comprendio que podia abrirse con la Haruno, como Hina habia planeado que lo hiciese, desgraciadamente no podia por una sencilla razon no sabia como comenzar. Pesnaba en un millon de forma para hacerlo, pero simplemente las palabras para romper el hielo, no salian de su boca.

--Oye..-murmuro algo incomoda la pelirosa

La mirada del Uchiha menor se centro en su futura "madre"

--Que ocurre-contesto de manera fria, tal como su padre

--Bueno...es..me..siento algo ...incomoda diciendote hijo... por eso...pienso...decirte aun Sasu-kun-murmuraba con la vista desviada y algo nerviosa-espero que... no haya problema...

Sasu embozo una pequela sonrisa sincera por primera vez.

--No hay problema por ello, Sakura-san, o quieres que te llame madre??-alzo una ceja de manera curiosa, esperando la contestación

Al escuchar eso, sakura se sobresalto

--Mejor.. llamame Sakura-san, o como desees-contesto aun con incomodidad y nervios

--De acuerdo

Sakura miro de reojo a Sasu-kun, realmente se parecia muchisimo a Sasuke, es como si ambos fueran la misma persona, pero habia algo que los diferenciaba, el Uchiha, que estaba a su lado en ese momento, tenia un semblante mas tranquilo y sonreia con naturalidad.

--Realmente...--murmuro la pelirosa--... te pareces mucho a Sasuke-kun....

---Si, muchas personas me lo han dicho....-sonrio de nuevo el joven Uchiha---... creo que han sido muchas para este dia

---Ah!, lo siento-se disculpo, despues de haber captado la indirecta---.. yo fui la que te confundi primero, y te cause alguna incomodidad con Hina-san, lo siento-agacho su cabeza en manera de disculpa

--No hay problema, solo era una broma-trato de discuparse de la mejor manera posible-de cualquier manera, me gustaria que mi padre me viera de la misma manera que me ves tu

--Por que dices eso??-interrego Sakura intrigada

--Por que parece que para mi padre soy invisible

--Como??-comento Sakura preocupada

--Bueno, pues.... Digamos que mi padre, no me presta mucha atención que digamos, siempre esta ocupado, viendo que mi hermana mayor se prepare lo mejor posible...........-explico lastimosamente, sus ojos lo demostraban, mas que su rostro, que se mantenia igual de indiferente y fuerte

--Como es tu hermana Mayor??-pregunto la pelirosa con curiosidad, las palabras de Sasu-kun, daban a entender que no era el unico hijo que tendria la Haruno en un futuro. Sakura aparto esos pensamientos por un momento, queria saber mas sobre los sentimientos profundos que demostraba su "hijo", los cuales parecian dolorosos y tristes, era muy difícil que un Uchiha se abriera completamente

--Ella es una perfeccionista al igual que mi padre, es mas, Naruto-sama dijo una vez que parecia que era una version femenina de mi padre

En la cara de Sakura se dibujo una mueca de gracia, no cabia duda Naruto era el mismo, ya fuese pasado, presente o futuro.

--Mi One-sama siempre fue catalogada como un prodigio desde antes de que entrara a la Academia, una vez que entro y se graduo, mi padre enfoco todos sus esfuerzos para que ella se volviera aun mas fuerte, y pudiera equiparar fuerzas con alguien en especial....-el joven Uchiha fijo su vista al lago

--Quien es esa persona??-pregunto intrigosa

--- Es Uzumaki Yuki..........-pronuncio levemente y con un brillo especial en sus ojos oscuros como la noche, Sakura se quedo helada, si su apellido era Uzumaki, eso significaba que.....-Es el hermano mayor de Hina, y el primogénito de Naruto-sama


	7. Chapter 7

--Uzumaki Yuki, es todo un prodigio tambien dentro del Clan Hyuuga-el Uchiha continuaba con su explicación-tal vez por eso mi padre esta tan decidido en mostrar al propio prodigio del clan Uchiha-comento sarcastico

--Ya veo-comento Sakura-asi que esa es la razon por la que tu padre no te pone atención a ti, sin embargo...-- miro a Sasu-eres un prodigio tambien a tu edad, eres muy fuerte,

--je-sonrio prepotentemente el Uchiha-eso fue lo mismo que me han dicho muchas personas

--Es por que es la verdad, nadie que yo conozca ha logrado ser capitan de algun escuadron ANBU tan joven

--Si hay alguien, Uchiha Midori-contesto secamente-ella alcanzo ese rango a los 13 años, al igual que Uchiha Itachi-murmuro, con algo de enojo en sus ojos, al haber pronunciado ese nombre, su cabeza estaba gacha

--Es muy curioso o no??, que yo viva a la sombra de mi hermana al igual que vivio mi padre a la sombra de un bastardo como Uchiha Itachi-explico levantando la mirada y alzando su fleco oscuro al aire

Esas palabras eran dolorosas realmente, no habia nada peor que vivir a la sombra de alguien, y que los demas no te notasen.

--Bueno al menos, Midori-onesan no me puede arrebatar mis propias victorias, y a la gente que me respeta-reflexiono en voz alta sasu-kun, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas, llamando la atención de la pelirosa

--Exacto!!-grito la Haruno-eso no te lo pueden quitar, ademas estoy segura que podras sobrepasar a tu hermana, al igual, que Sasuke-kun, pudo derrotar a Uchiha Itachi-Sasu-kun se sorprendia por el apoyo que le daba Sakura, no habia la menor duda ella era su madre, ese era el mismo animo que le daba su progenitora en el futuro-ademas tu- señalo al pelinegro con el dedo-eres hijo mio y de Sasuke-kun por lo tanto lograras todo lo que te propongas!!-le guiño un ojo

--Arigatou-agradecio el Uchiha, sonriendo levemente-Sakura-san, sabes cual es mi principal ventaja-comento con un orgullo en sus palabras

--Cual es Sasu-kun??

--Haber despertado mi Sharingan primero que mi hermana....-sonrio prepotentemente, una sonrisa digna del clan portador del Sharingan

Sakura tambien le regalo una sonrisa, y con un agil movimientos, atrapo a Sasu-kun en un agarre con su brazo. La cabeza del pequeño Uchiha, ahora era victima de multiples caricias por parte de la Haruno, la cual revolvia sus cabellos.

--Sakura-san... espera deja eso...-exclama con desesperación, y moviéndose para poder safarse del agarre de la pelirosa

--No te soltare Sasu-kun, ¿Acaso una madre no puede regalarle caricias a su hijo en su cabeza??-comentaba burlescamente y siguiendo con la misma accion, es decir, revolviendo sus cabellos con su mano.

Al mismo tiempo, Naruto y Hina, paseaban por la ciudad, esta ultima habia ocultado de nuevo su identidad bajo su capulla café, la cual perfectamente cubria su cara, algunos aldeanos veian algo curiosos los dos individuos, era realmente extraño, ver a el Uzumaki caminar por las calles de la aldea, acompañado por una persona tan misteriosa. El Uzumaki siempre estaba por lo general acompañado por Hinata o Sakura y el resto del equipo de Kakashi.

--Hina-chan.....-murmuro Naruto algo nervioso, por tener las miradas de todos los aldeanos y algunos ninjas sobre ellos---... no crees que fue mala idea pasar por aquí..

---No creo-volviendose al Uzumaki-te incomoda o algo Naruto-san??-pregunto ingenuamente, sin poder mirar la situación incomoda que los rodeaba-pero si quieres podemos ir a cualquier parte que tu desees.....

--Pense que querias recorrer la aldea??

--Si, pero si eso nos acarrea problemas-mirando a su alrededor, y comprendiendo el comportamiento de Naruto--- entonces, mejor vayamos a otra parte, ademas en mi tiempo, Konoha es como mi patio de juegos, conozco cada rincón

--Oye podrias acompañarme a ver a Hinata-chan-comento emocionado

--Estas seguro que estas preparado para explicar la relacion que hay entre tu y yo??-cuestiono de manera curiosa-ya que verte con alguien como yo, te ha acarreado curiosidad en los aldeanos, que sera de Hinata-san

--Bueno... hare lo posible, jeje-contesto colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza

--Si tú lo dices, entonces vayamos-volteo hacia atrás-- lo importante es darle tiempo a Sasu-kun para que resuelva su problema con Sakura-san

--Y por que con Sakura-chan??-cuestiono cruzando sus brazos, y moviendo levemente su cabeza, tratando de pensar en que tenia que ver el Uchiha menor con la Haruno

--Aun no lo adivinas??-cuestiono burlonamente y colocandose frente a Naruto, con las manos en la cintura, inclinando un poco su cabeza cubierta

El Rubio le dio a entender con su rostro que no sabia a que se referia

--Entonces te lo dire-cerro sus ojos y sonrio-Sasu-chan es hijo de Sasuke-san, como ya sabras- giro su cuerpo, y miro de reojo a el rubio parado frente a ella

--Si eso lo se...por que el mismo se presento como tal,--recordando las diversas muecas que mostraba Sasu-kun anteriormente-- captando el mensaje, y abriendo los ojos como platos ---... eso quiere decir que....O_O

--Aja, Sakura-san es la madre de Sasu-chan ^_^---sonrio--- pense que lo habias intuido??

--Como hacerlo, si Sasu-kun, es identico de pies a cabeza a el Baka de Sasuke

--jaja, eso es verdad, pero si te fijas bien-viendo al cielo-la sonrisa que tiene, me refiero a la natural, no a su "sonrisa de Uchiha", es identica a la de Sakura-san-miro a Naruto-solo notalo cuando lo veas y sabras de que hablo-concluyo, pausa, cambiando de tema, y volviendo a estar frente al Uzumaki-bien vamos a la mansión Hyuuga-comenzo a caminar en direccion a la casa materna, mientras Naruto la seguia.

Una vez que faltaba poco para llegar a la poderosa mansión Hyuuga y sus aposentos privados dentro de Konoha, Hina se quedo atrás, forjaron un trato ella y Naruto, si Hinata estaba en casa, la invitarian a algun lugar apartado, y le explicarian todo.

--Espero que Hinata-san este en casa-murmuraba Hina desde las sombra, mientras veia a Naruto tocar la puerta principal de los Hyuuga.

Despues de un poco de espera, quien finalmente abrio la puerta principal, no fue otro que el mismísimo Hiashi Hyuuga, el padre de Hinata.

--Eres tu Uzumaki Naruto...-- dijo con tono molesto, aun no le agradaba la idea que de su hija saliera con el contenedor del Kyubi---... que deseas??

--Ah.. Hiashi-sama, como esta??, jeje-contesto Naruto algo nervioso--...esta Hinata??

--Mi hija no esta por el momento-comento al Uzumaki, de manera despectiva y feliz por que su hija estuviera ausente---.. esta de mision y no creo que regrese pronto

--A..bueno.. entonces regresare en otra ocasión-dijo alejandose levemente del lider del clan Hyuuga-nos vemos...--se fue corriendo, Hiashi cerro el porton principal, con una sonrisa de medio lado adornando su rostro, que daba la impresión de un malvado.

Naruto regreso al lugar donde Hina lo esperaba

--Que ocurrio??-cuestiono la rubia curiosa

--Hinata-chan... no ..esta..en..casa-dijo recuperando el aliento--.. vaya que tuvo que recibirme Hiashi-sama, ese hombre me da un mal presentimiento

--El siempre ha sido asi, no me extraña que desde antes tuviera esa actitud-suspiro-desde que me encontraba en la casa principal, cuando niña, siempre me regañaba por mis entrenamientos, menos mal que me salve de su yugo, cuando entre a la academia...-- relato tranquilamente

--De verdad, Hiashi-sama te entreno por un tiempo??!-exclamo naruto realmente admirado-como aguantaste??!

--Con algo de sacrificio, ya que no podia desarrollar el Byakugan , me entrenaba mas duramente para que la linea sucesoria saliera....-pausa-pero fallo-contesto contenta

--Y esa sonrisa??

--La verdad sonrio, por que Hiashi-sama fallo, y como no sabe perder, me sentencio diciendome que jamas obtendría el Byakugan... eso me deprimio un poco, y mas cuando tienes un hermano perfecto-murmuro esto ultimo muy bajito, para no preocupar a el Uzumaki, que escuchaba atentamente toda la informacion que salia de sus labios--- pero al final Kakashi sensei, y Sasu-kun hicieron que mi Byakugan evolucionado demostrara que Hiashi-sama estaba equivocado....--- le regalo otra sonrisa zorruna

--Le tienes mucha estima a Kakashi sensei, verdad??

--Si y a Sasu-kun, es que tener en cima esa mirada Sharingan de parte de ambos, realmente te hace mejorar o mejorar-rio timidamente-es por eso que retar al sensei se me hizo una buena idea, con esta seria tres veces que lo hacemos

--Pero que!! Tres veces!! O_O

--Si ^_^, la primera fue cuando me uni al equipo 7, la segunda fue cuando nos graduamos de Chunin y queriamos entrar al ANBU.... Aunque en todos estos años no hemos podido ganarle, siempre nos gana ^_^

--Vaya si que son persistentes-pausa--- oye y cual es otro miembro del equipo 7??, solo han mencionado que son Sasu-kun y tu

--Es una historia realmente graciosa-rio la rubia tiernamente-el tercer miembro es un poco... como decirlo... especial

Ó_O Naruto la miro de nuevo confundido por sus comentarios sobre el dichoso 3er miembro del equipo 7.


	8. Chapter 8

--Que quieres decir que el tercer miembro de tu equipo es "especial"-cuestiono Naruto

--Bueno se podría decir que es... mmm...Como explicarlo-comenzo a caminar, y colocando una dedo en su barbilla pensaba en la mejor forma de describirlo---...con solo ver a Sai-san te darias una idea

--Con solo ver a Sai?-cruzo sus brazos tratando de mentalizar a alguien del mismo calibre que su compañero dibujante

--Si creo que con eso es suficiente, ya que, es igualito a Sai-san, dejémoslo así, si?

--De acuerdo...-exclamo Naruto dejando el tema de lado.

--Naruto-san que tal si vamos a Ichiraku, es que tengo un poco de hambre-comento mientras calmaba el rugir de su estomago con su mano

--No se diga mas vamos ya!-exclamo el rubio y comenzaron ambos, padre e hija la marcha hacia su restaurante favorito.

El tiempo comenzó a seguir su curso, y el día comenzaba a morir, si, el atardecer estaba cerca ya. Sasu-kun y la Haruno estaban aun en el puente, afortunadamente, la kunoichi tenia algunas galletas sobrantes de su ultimo misión, estas provisiones fueron suficientes para calmar el hambre de los jóvenes.

--Estuvo delicioso, gracias por compartir conmigo-agradeció gentilmente el Uchiha

--No hay de que, después de todo como no hacerlo...-- comento con una sonrisa la pelirosa-este lugar es bastante tranquilo...-- medito viendo el lago que se encontraba frente a sus ojos verdes

--Si por eso, suelo venir aquí a menudo...--comento el Uchiha-aquí también me han pasado varias cosas buenas...

--Como que ¿?-pregunto curiosa la Haruno, centrando su vista en el pelinegro que miraba atentamente las aguas del lago

--Bueno, por ejemplo, aquí fue donde mi padre me enseño por primera vez la técnica Katon (técnica de fuego), antes de que Uchiha Midori me robara toda la atención-sonrió irónicamente-además de que aquí mismo, alguien me dijo una frase que nunca olvidare

--Una frase?

--Si

--Y cual es esa?-pregunto emocionada

Sasuke menor miro a Sakura seriamente y contesto--"Baka reacciona por una vez, y hazme caso"-sonrió de medio lado

Sakura puso los ojos como platos O_O, viendo el semblante de la joven, el Uchiha volvió a sonreír

--Es extraña verdad?

--Q-Quien te dijo esa frase?-dijo de manera intrigosa y confundida

--U-zu-ma-ki -Hi-na-ko-deletreo tranquilamente

-Hina-chan te dijo eso O_Ou?- exclamo con asombro la Haruno

El Uchiha asintió sin problemas, su sonrisa aun estaba dibujada en sus labios.

--Esa tarde yo...estaba a punto de llorar...--murmuro el Uchiha menor, bajando su cabeza un poco. Alzo su pierna izquierda, y ahí recargo su cara, mientras que su otra pierna seguía colgando desde la orilla del puente,, Sakura se puso algo triste, al ver aquellos ojos negros rasgados, opacarse un poco. El primer encuentro con Uzumaki Hinako, mejor conocida en aquel tiempo como "El remolino de Konoha", titulo que se gano por que era extremadamente hiperactiva, fue un atardecer hermoso en ese mismo puente, pero hacia 8 años, cuando Sasu-kun tenia aproximadamente 7 años .

El menor de los Uchihas estaba de nuevo en el puente, viendo fijamente el mar, y recordando aquella practica tan efímera con su padre. El actual líder del Clan Uchiha y capitán de la policía Militar de Konoha , Sasuke Uchiha, estuvo entrenado al pequeño pelinegro en técnicas tipo Katon (Fuego), era el deber de todo Uchiha aprender esa técnica tan básica. Durante todo la mañana ambos entrenaron para que Sasu-kun mejorara su ataque bola de fuego, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba nada, sin embargo, Sasuke no se desesperaba y alentaba a su hijo, algo que nunca en su niñez, su padre Fugaku Uchiha hizo; no iba a permitir que su hijo sufriera lo mismo que el. Más lo que no sabía El gran Sasuke Uchiha, es que repetía el mismo error que su padre había cometido, comparar sin querer a su pequeño hijo con Uchiha Midori, su hija mayor.

--Tienes que tener más control de tu chakra, tal y como te lo enseño Sakura...-- reprendía Sasuke a su hijo que ponía atención a cada consejo de su progenitor

--De acuerdo papa-y con esto, lanzo una bola de fuego un poco mas grande desde interior de su cuerpo

--Eso estuvo mejor-repuso el patriarca

Este halago lleno de orgullo a Sasu-kun, pero su fantasía duro poco.

--Heyy! Otou-sama! (Padre)-llamo una voz femenina

Ambos Uchiha voltearon , y vieron a Uchiha Midori, saludándolos y llamando a su padre.--- PADRE te tengo una buena noticia, fui escogida para graduarme en este mismo año, puedes creerlo!!, me graduare con 9 años!

--Eso me parece una buena noticia!-contesto con alegria Sasuke, dandole la espalda a su hijo, que solamente pudo observar como su padre lo dejaba de nuevo, y su hermana mayor le quitaba su atención, dispuesto a que viera sus logros, se concentro y repitio el jutsu

--Oto-san mira...-- trato de llamar la atención de su progenitor, pero fue en vano, justamente cuando el Jutsu termino de apagarse, Sasuke voltio a ver a su hijo.

--Asuke (Sasuke le dice así a su hijo para diferenciarse entre si) vamos a regresar a la casa, y a celebrar la graduación de tu hermana, esa niña me sorprende cada día mas, no cabe duda que es toda una Uchiha....-comento con altanería

El menor de los Uchiha, voltio la cara decepcionado, eso quería decir que sus logros no provocaban la alegría en su padre, como los logros de Midori.

--Dile a Oka-san que iré después...-murmuro---... Me quedare a practicar un poco más...

--Esta bien, pero no llegues tarde!-dijo Sasuke corriendo hacia su hija, y dándole un fuerte abrazo de felicitación , ambos miembros del Clan Uchiha se fueron a celebrar a la mansión Uchiha.

--Para que me entristezco por esto...---,murmuro mientras trataba de luchar contra las lagrimas que pretendían salir de sus ojos---...siempre es así, pero algún día, seré mejor que Uchiha Midori, no importara nada mas ............

Mas tarde en el centro de la ciudad, "El remolino de Konoha", escapaba de su instructor EBISU, el mismo Jounin que entreno a Konohamaru, y que le había pedido a el actual Hokage, ósea Naruto, que le permitiera entrenarla antes de que entrara a la Academia, y respaldar así el entrenamiento que la pequeña Hinako recibía de manos de Hiashi Hyuuga.

Naruto Acepto no muy confiado, pero lo hizo.

--Hinako-hime regrese!-gritaba Ebisu, mientras perseguia a la rubia

-- ya le dije que no me diga así!!, no soy ninguna princesa, y no quiero serlo, soy una kunoichi!-exclamaba con molestia la niña, mientras aumentaba su velocidad, saltando de tejado en tejado

---Si que le ha servido el entrenamiento del clan Hyuuga-pensó el Jounin de la pañoleta--- pero no es rival para un Jounin de elite como yo!

--Ojala que me topara con Kiba-san o alguien, para despistar a este-pensaba por su parte Hina con desespero, al momento que localizo a alguien, era Kakashi sensei, el jounin que la sacaba a pasear de vez en cuando

El ninja de pelo plateado, caminaba leyendo su libro de Icha Icha paradise, que actualmente era escrito por Naruto, bajo el Pseudónimo de "Gama-chan", era una forma de seguir el legado de Jiraiya.

--Kakashi sensei!-grito Hinako, El susodicho volteo y vio a la rubia que caia en direccion de el, y muy cerca de ella a Ebisu.

Kakashi lanzo su libro al aire, y tomando las manos de Hinako, la lanzo hacia una nueva dirección , para que con el impulso tomara mas velocidad, al ver esto Ebisu choco contra el pavimento al distraerse. Justamente después de esto el libro cayó de nuevo a las manos del Hatake.

Ebisu se levanto, pero ya había perdido el rastro de Hinako-hime.

---Kakashi!-grito el Jounin recien accidentado-no puedo creer que ayudes a Hinako-hime a ser irresponsable!

--Hmm, no lo hice, si no la hubiera lanzado, se hubiera estrellado contra mí, y se hubiera lastimado-explico pacíficamente el Jounin portador del Sharingan, hojeando su libro. --- Yo que tu, iba a buscarla, antes de que se pierda completamente...-siguió caminando

--Maldición!!, cuando encuentre a Hinako-hime! Ya vera -exclamo con el puño apretado Ebisu

Al mismo tiempo, Uzumaki Hinako, se balanceaba en un columpio de un parque de Konoha, no había nadie con quien jugar, como era de esperarse, todos lo niños estarían en sus casas celebrando la graduación de sus hermanos.

--Yo también estaría felicitando a mi hermano mayor, si tan solo fuera considerada una hermana digna para el....--- derramo una frías gotas de lluvia-será mejor que vaya a la torre Hokage, tengo que ayudar a Papa con algunas cosas, además hoy fuimos invitados por los Uchiha a su mansión-seco sus lagrimas---además quiero conocer a ese niño Uchiha que tiene la misma edad que yo-sonrió-me pregunto si es lindo??, que me pasa, yo no pienso ese tipo de cosas.....aunque no debe haber alguien mas lindo que Oto-san--- se levanto del columpio con determinación y comenzó a caminar por un sendero que nunca había visto nunca. Fue cuando diviso a alguien sentado en un puente, parecía triste y con ganas de llorar.

Hinako lo miro por varios minutos, hasta que el niño de cabellos negros volteo, y su miradas chocaron. El pelinegro sintió que lo veía con lastima, y frunció el ceño molesto, colocando un semblante de pocos amigos.

--Pero quien se cree al mirarme de esa manera-pensó para si la rubia

--Hina-chan!-grito una voz masculina bastante peculiar, la ojiazul volteo y se encontro con su padre

--Te he estado buscando!!, El pervertido de closet me dijo que habías escapado de nuevo

--Otou-san sabes que no me gusta que él me entrene, prefiero entrenar por mi cuenta, además habla demasiado

--Tal vez tienes razón, le diré la próxima vez que entrenaras conmigo y Hinata-chan para que te deje en paz

--Si eso esta bien-recordando al pelinegro sentado en el puente, y desviando su mirada hacia allá-mira papa

Naruto miro a la dirección que apuntaba Hinako-chan, y miro al pequeño, por el símbolo en su espalda supo que era un Uchiha, lo que significaba que era hijo del Baka de Sasuke

--Me acaba de ver muy molesto-refunfuño Hinako-pero ya vera-exclamo comenzando a acercarse, bajando la loma con cuidado

--Espera Hina-chan te puedes lastimar

--No te preocupes-repuso cuando resbalo su pie y callo abajo a toda velocidad, llegando al fondo, a pocos centímetros del puente

El pequeño Uchiha la miro, y rápidamente corrió en su ayuda.

--Oye estas bien?-cuestiono el Uchiha

--Si-dijo sobando su pequeño pie, el pelinegro suspiro y no prestando atención alguna a la situación ni a la persona , estaba por regresar al puente, para sentarse, cuando Hinako volvió a su enojo por esa actitud-Oye tu

--Si-devolvió con indiferencia

Sin darle tiempo a defenderse, Hinako le lanzo una cachetada, luchando por no caer de nuevo, pero la Uzumaki volvió a caer al suelo, su tobillo estaba lastimado. Esa actitud de no me importa, le recordó a su hermano Uzumaki Yuki.

--Baka reacciona y hazme caso-exclamo con lagrimas en sus ojos la rubia-no pienso soportar a otra persona ignorándome de esa manera, además yo no te echo nada

El pelinegro sobo su mejilla, aun en Shock por el atrevimiento de la niña que estaba frente a ella.

--Mira el mundo que gira alrededor de ti... Quieres, te lo pido-suplico Hinako-y perdón por el golpe, creo que me desquite contigo

--No te preocupes...-reflexiono en las palabras que le decía esa niña tan atrevida para su gusto---... a propósito quien eres tu?

--Uzumaki Hinako, dime Hina

--, ya veo, con que la hija del Hokage fue quien me golpeo

--... si--- confirmo Hina un poco apenada

--No importa mucho, por que ni me dolió-empeto con arrogancia

--Acaso quieres que te otra y veas que esa si te va a doler??, en todo caso quien eres?

--Soy Uchiha Sasuke

--Oh ya veo, Sasuke-kun...

--Ah, te importaría no llamarme axial??, me incomoda bastante

--Entonces Uchiha-chan, te parece?

--No

--Ya se, entonces Sasu-chan

--Sasu-chan??, dices

--Si, y no lo cambiare por nada ^_^ -- sonrió-es que te queda, el nombre será tan lindo como tu...-- comento sin saber lo que eso significaba realmente, es decir, lo hizo sin ningún sentimiento en mente

--Haz lo que quieras-contesto sonrojado totalmente, no era la primera vez que le decían que era lindo, todas la niñas le decían así, pero algo en Uzumaki Hina, lo hacia que se ruborizara

--Oye

--Que pasa ahora?

--Sasu-chan podrías ayudarme a pararme?, es que no puedo hacerlo

Suspiro-Solo das problemas

--Si como no...--- comento con burla, al ser cargada por su nuevo amigo


	9. Chapter 9

--Oh ya veo-exclamo una pelirosa de ojos verdes-así que, así se conocieron tu y Hina-chan, ahora tiene sentido la frase-- sonrió

--Tu crees?-cuestiono el Uchiha, alzando una ceja, de manera incrédula-pues la verdad, en el tiempo que hemos sido amigos, solamente me ha dicho la frase 3 veces...

--Oye Sasu-kun te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo con cara de malicia Sakura

--Si dime.-sin notar nada

--A ti te gus- Sakura no pudo terminar la frase

--Sasu-chan!!, Sakura-san!-grito una voz, los aludidos voltearon atendiendo a la voz que los llamo, la dueña de esa voz era Hina. Al verla a Sasuke menor se le dibujo una sonrisa de alegría completa; Sakura noto esa mueca al igual que Naruto en el rostro del Uchiha, comprendiendo el Uzumaki a lo que se refería Hina, con "Sasu-chan tiene la sonrisa de Sakura-san".

Tanto Sakura como Sasu-kun, subieron la loma para reencontrarse con Naruto y Hina en la cima .

--Te has tardado mucho?-exclamo con ironía el menor Uchiha-acaso te perdiste?-dijo con una mueca burlona y con una sonrisa de superioridad

--Baka, Konoha es como mi patio, cuantas veces te lo he dicho unas 100 veces ya ¿?-contraataco la Uzumaki frunciendo el ceño

--No exageres-recalco con arrogancia el Uchiha-además solo me los has dicho como 5 veces...

--Bueno, bueno ya cálmense-dijo Sakura en medio de los dos chicos, para evitar que la pelea se prolongara-Hina-chan a donde fueron todo el día?

--Pues Naruto-san y yo estuvimos haciendo varias cosas...--contesto con orgullo

--Así es-confirmo Naruto-estuvimos platicando algunas cosas con Oba-chan, y después de eso fuimos a la mansión Hyuuga a buscar a Hinata-chan, pero desgraciadamente no estaba, y posteriormente fuimos a comer en el Ichikaru Ramen -dijo al tiempo que contaba con sus dedos cada una de las cosas hechas en el día

--Ya veo, así que estuvieron muy ocupados-contesto divertida Sakura

Los dos Rubios asintieron sonriendo de la misma forma.

--No me extraña realmente que sean Padre e hija-dijo suspirando la Haruno

--Y como estuvo su día para ustedes dos?-cuestiono el Uzumaki, ansioso por al respuesta

--Pues...-- miro al Uchiha--... solo estuvimos charlando de varias cosas...

Sasu-kun se mostraba tranquilo, eso le agrado a Hina, eso solo significaba que realmente se había abierto con Sakura y le revelo que era su madre y algunos asuntos mas que solamente la rubia estaba enterada, ya que, el joven Uchiha solamente la tenia de confidente a ella, y viceversa.

--Por cierto Hina-el Uchiha se dirigió a la rubia, colocándose enfrente de ella-le dijiste a Tsunade-san sobre los shinobis que capturamos

--Claro que lo hice-sonrió-le dije que se encargara del líder, y de los miembros que estaban en el bosque atrapados, y también las instrucciones para liberar la jaula

El Uchiha quedo satisfecho por la explicación y se sintió mas tranquilo. Y en ese momento el primer crepúsculo apareció en el cielo

--Mira Sasu-chan, es la primera estrella-exclamo apuntando al astro la pequeña Uzumaki--- debemos pedir un deseo

--Aun crees en eso?-pregunto con incredulidad el joven pelinegro

--Por que no?-empeto-además ese cuento del primer crepúsculo me lo contó mi madre y es uno de los mejores x3!-junto sus manos y sus ojos se cerraron-bueno ya lo pedí-miro a los demás que la acompañaban

--Hina-chan que pediste?-exclamo Naruto posando uno de sus brazos en el hombro de la joven ojiazul

--Eso Naruto-san no se dice, por que sino, no se cumplirá-dijo al tiempo de separarse ligeramente del gesto y regalando una sonrisa

--Tienes razón Hina-chan-apoyo Sakura, colocando una mano en su hombro--- además los deseos de las chicas son privados-le guiño un ojo de complicidad

--Exactamente Sakura-san

Naruto Suspiro-bueno entonces ya vamonos a casa, recuerden que se quedaran todo el tiempo que requieran en mi apartamento...-- posa su mano en el hombro del Uchiha-eso para que se eviten dormir en la misma cama de Hotel

El Uchiha sonrió engreídamente y colocando una mano en su cintura, dijo - Naruto-san que insinúa??, acaso piensa que yo le haría algo malo a Hina?-lo miro desafiantemente

--Pues...-murmuro Naruto con el mismo tipo de mirada--... por que eres un Uchiha, por eso me espero muchas cosas de ti...-- lo miro acercándose al rostro de Sasu-kun

--No me sorprende que piense eso de mi... en el futuro también desconfías de igual manera...-- comento

Y así las miradas de los dos se chocaban. Naruto sufría de celos de padre, mientras que Sasu-kun, por la desconfianza de parte de Uzumaki

--YA BASTA!-grito Sakura--.. Naruto, es solo un chico que puede hacerle a Hina-chan, ambos son muy buenos amigos, además es hijo mío, Sasu-kun no haría nada malo-empeto con una venita en la frente la Haruno

--Es verdad Naruto-san, Sasu-kun es un buen amigo mío... En todo este tiempo nunca a hecho cosas malas...-- defendió Hina al Uchiha

--bueno... era solo una broma, cálmate Sakura-chan-trato de defenderse, ya que veía ya a la Haruno dispuesta a mandarlo a volar.

Sakura recupero la compostura y Hina dio un suspiro de alivio.

--Bien entonces vayamos a casa-sugirió Hina

--Tienes razón-comento Naruto, acariciando la cabeza de la joven kunoichi

Así los 4 comenzaron su recorrido de regreso a casa, iban caminando en parejas, Sakura con Sasu-kun atrás mientras que Hina y Naruto adelante

--Sasu-kun... cuanto lo siento por darte asilo en casa-se disculpo Sakura

--No te preocupes Sakura-san...-- trato de tranquilizar a la pelirosa, mirando a Naruto-Naruto-san esta seguro que estaremos bien en su casa?

--Te lo prometí no es así??, jamás diría algo que no estuviera lo suficientemente seguro-volteo a ver al pelinegro

--Yo.. Lo decía para no causar molestias, puedo quedarme en mi futura casa en la villa Uchiha... es la misma casa en donde vivía mi padre de niño así que...-- fue interrumpido por Naruto

--Te quedaras en el apartamento conmigo y Hina-chan punto final -respondió secamente el Uzumaki, lo cual sorprendió a Sasu y a Sakura

-- Lo que menos quiero es que ningún hijo de Sasuke, pase por la soledad que el mismo tuvo que pasar-pensó naruto para si-además que clase de amigo seria sino cuidara a su futuro hijo de ese baka, solo espero que regrese lo mas pronto posible, estaría orgulloso...-- embozo una sonrisa

--Otou-san?-pensó la pequeña Uzumaki.

La noche cayo sobre los shinobis, Sakura se despidió de los presentes, y de su hijo con una mirada tierna y un "Nos veremos mañana que tengas dulces sueños", cosa que provoco que Sasu-kun se sonrojara y fuera la burla de Naruto y Hina, durante el trayecto restante hasta la morada final. Una vez que llegaron ahí, a Hina le recordó muchos buenos momentos y malos momentos , en el futuro ella vivía en ese Apartamento, el rokudaime, es decir, su padre la visitaba todas las noches y se quedaba a dormir ahí, todo esto a causa de los terribles problemas que atravesaba la rubia con cierto hermano mayor, y el clan Hyuuga, y como Hinata era la líder actual de la familia portadora de Byakugan no se le permitía que durmiera en otra casa que no fuera la mansión principal Hyuuga. Y así era su estilo de vida, por otra parte durante las veces que Hina se enfermaba y no iba a los entrenamientos, el suceso se mantenía en secreto para Rokudaime y Hinata, ya que, según la misma Hina no quería causarles mas problemas de los habituales. Durante ese tiempo Kakashi-sensei y Sasu-kun se encargaban de cuidarla, Sakura les mandaba medicinas a trabes del Uchiha menor y así eran sus rutinas cuando pescaba un resfriado por ejemplo o alguna enfermedad leve que no ocupara de hospital.

--Muy bien-llamo la atención de los dos jóvenes-pasen están en su casa, y disculpen el tiradero...-- se sobo la cabeza el Uzumaki

Ambos chicos entraron y se sentaron en un sofá próximo en la mini sala que conectaba a la cocina, detrás de esta, estaba el baño y muy al fondo la habitación de Naruto.

--Bien, entonces hay que dividirnos, Hina-chan dormirás en mi habitación

--Yo?-exclamo la rubia, apuntándose a si misma con su dedo

--Así es-miro al Uchiha-Sasu-kun dormirás en el sofá

--Me parece bien-el aludido contesto - por cierto donde dormirá usted?

--Usted??, dime de tu, te lo encargo Sasu-kun, has notado que tenemos la misma edad, en esta época?

--Si pero... es que usted es el Rokudaime

--Aun no soy el Rokudaime, así que esta que eso pase, dime de tu, somos iguales-dijo el Uzumaki midiendo alturas-aunque sea un poco mas alto que tu...-- dijo burlonamente y sobando la cabeza del Uchiha menor, no te preocupes por mi, yo dormiré en un futon en el suelo

Antes de que alguno de que Hina o Sasu dijera algo, naruto los callo-No hay excusas y no discutan ya esta decidido, después de todo son mis huéspedes--- sonrió con una mueca zorruna.


	10. Chapter 10

Sin mas que decir, los dos jóvenes se prepararon para cenar, nada mas y nada menos que Ramen, para Hina y Naruto era un manjar, pero para el Uchiha no le desagradaba la idea, pero el Ramen no era muy de su agrado, pero al final se lo comio, tenia hambre y como dicen "A caballo regalado no se le ve colmillo".

Una vez acabada la cena, Hina muy al pesar de Naruto, lavo los platos.

--Trajeron algo para cambiarse-dijo el Uzumaki viendo a los dos jovencitos parados frente a el

--pues no es exactamente un pijama, es otro uniforme Ninja-contesto Hina

--Como dormimos a la intemperie la mayoria de las veces, no cargamos ese tipo de cosas..--- confeso el Uchiha

--Y que hacen cuando duermen en Hotel??

--Pues técnicamente yo duermo con una playera floja, y como las que trae Sasu-chan me quedan grandes el me presta la que siempre carga de repuesto-exclamo inocentemente Hina, Naruto se le paso una gota por la cabeza y un color azul por sus ojos-Y Sasu-chan... pues el duerme sin camisa la mayoria de las veces...-- seguia describiendo

--Hina...-- murmuro Sasuke menor--... deja de describir tan al pie de la letra las cosas...

--Por que??

--Por que si sigues hablando asi, creo que esta noche duermo en el techo...

--No-te-acercaras-a-Hina-chan-nunca-mas-amenazaba Naruto con fuego en los ojos

--Naruto-san dije algo malo??, si es asi, molestate conmigo-exclamo viendo el semblante de su padre con ojos de suplica

--Ah-suspiro el Uzumaki, pasando el enojo, tenia que comprender que Sasu-kun era hijo de Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme, y los conocia a ambos muy bien, asi que no seria posible que Sasu fuera capaz de ponerle la mano a su hija, despues de todo entre Hina y el Uchiha menor se llevaba una amistad muy hermosa, tan parecida a la suya y Sasuke.-Esta bien vamonos a dormir, Hina-chan si quiere te puedo prestar una de mis camisas para que duermas

--De acuerdo-contesto Hina feliz que los animos se calmaran

Una vez que Hina se mudo de ropa, se puso la playera de su padre, una negra que le llegaba encima de la rodilla, fue entonces que comenzo a buscar su "Osito para dormir".

Mientras tanto Sasu-kun se quito la playera negra, la cual no tenia el símbolo del clan Uchiha por ningun lado, cosa que le parecio extraño a Naruto, ya que, Sasuke siempre tenia impreso ese símbolo.

Es entonces que cuando Sasuke menor se voltea, un colgante en su pecho se balancea despues del movimiento de haber quitado la prenda que cubria el torso. El colgante es el símbolo del clan Uchiha, el abanico (Pai pai), que reposa en el palido pecho de Sasu-kun.

--Ahora llevan el símbolo familiar colgado en el pecho??-cuestiono Naruto mientras sacudia el futon

--Asi es, fue idea de mi padre, dijo que seria menos peligroso-pausa-si algun enemigo sabe que el Clan Uchiha ha resurgido trataran de obtener informacion de el, y eso seria peligroso para los actuales miembros

--Ya veo, me parece buena idea-pausa-actualemente cuantos miembros tiene el clan Uchiha

--Tiene 5 mienbros, contando a mi padre

--5??

--Si estamos en activo 3, mi padre, mi hermana mayor, y yo, los dos restantes estan por graduarse de la academia y ser Genins

--Entonces tienes 3 hermanos mas??

--correcto

En ese momento en que el pelinegro coloco su playera negra en una de las sillas del comedor de Naruto, este vio algo que lo dejo pensando. En el hombro derecho del Uchiha habia un especie de Tatuaje trival, que se extendia hasta mas de la mitad del brazo. Su forma era muy rara, parecia una especie de Dragon tomando el vuelo desde el hombro , pasando una de sus garras por la clavicula y el resto del cuerpo por el brazo.

--Sasu-kun.. que es eso??

--Es solo un tatuaje-contesto secamente, era mentira

--Pues es muy extraño (Siento un chackra desde su interior, penso), por que te lo hiciste

--Lo hice para que mi padre me lo notara-mintio de nuevo-pero creo que no funciono-rio ironicamente-y ahora no me sirve de mucho

Antes de que hubiera mas conversación, Hina salio del cuarto.

--Oye Sasu-chan!

--Di..me-dijo mientras la veia de arriba abajo, no podia evitarlo, nunca la habia visto asi, cuando se quedaban en alguna posada, siempre se cambiaban los dos en la oscuridad, un sonrojo dulce inundo su cara, claro tuvo que disimular

--Has visto a Gama-chan??

El Uchiha alzo una ceja.

--No me digas que aun duermes con esa cosa-comento divertido

--No es Gracioso-exclamo Hina con un puchero

--Quien es Gama-chan-cuestiono Naruto

--Es una ranita que mi padre me regalo, la cocio para mi-explico Hina-No se por que te extraña tu tambien tenias a Kuchi para dormir hace mucho tiempo o no es asi Sasu-chan??-contraataco

--Eso fue cuando tenia 7 años y no cuenta, ademas yo ya no duermo con ese "Kuchi"-recalco el Uchiha

--Pero yo necesito a Gama-chan!!

Naruto miro al suelo y curiosamente estaba ahí la ranita-Es esto lo que buscabas-dijo cargando la pequeña ranita roja en su mano

--Si es Gama-chan!!, gracias Naruto-san-dijo dandole un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla., se acerco a Sasuke menor

--Aunque a veces eres un baka, te deseo dulces sueños-dijo dandole otro beso y se retiro a sus aposentos.

--Hare de cuenta que eso nunca paso-comento Naruto-mejor hay que dormirnos

Y asi los tres pasaron la noche. Sasuke menor no podia conciliar el sueño, ese pequeño beso le hizo recordar un incidente meses atrás.

En una mision, tuvieron que quedarse los dos en una posada, y Hina tambien abrazaba a Gama-chan para dormir, y al no encontrarlo se puso nerviosa, al final la rubia lo encontro y durmió feliz, pero por una extraña razon la forma en que la Uzumaki abrazaba a esa rana le causaba celos a Sasu-kun. Al final resulto que Hina se revolvio tanto en su sueño, que ambos chicos quedaron frente a frente, cuando menos se espero la Uzumaki ya estaba aferrada como un angel pidiendo proteccion en el pecho a Sasu, claro la rubia aun estaba dormida. Este hecho desperto al Uchiha, lo puso nervioso por un momento, pero despues se tranquilizo, y mas por la belleza tan natural que invadia el rostro de Hina, y lo delicada que se veia, que correspondio sin chistar al abrazo tambien, pero algo lo impedia era Gama-chan, el peluche el cual lanzo disimuladamente Sasu al suelo, disfrutando la sensación de tener a Hina entre sus brazos.

--Por eso odio a esa maldita rana roja....-fue lo ultimo que murmuro Sasuke menor antes de quedarse dormido


	11. Chapter 11

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Konoha, el sol comenzaba a abrirse camino entre la mañana. En una habitación aun con las cortinas abajo, dormía placidamente una jovencita. Las sabanas estaban revueltas, parecía que hubiera tenido problemas para dormir o simplemente una locura en sus sueños. Todo el cabello rubio de la chica estaba revuelto, esparcido por toda la cama, específicamente la almohada. Un rayo de sol se cuela por una ranura existente entre las cortinas, despertando a la joven de cabellos dorados.

--Etto...donde estoy...--dice mientras se incorpora lentamente, y revisa el lugar, frota sus ojos con cuidado y desvía su mirada ahora sobre un tic tac de un reloj de buró--... son las 8:00 en punto...--sonríe-yo que pensé que me levantaría tarde por el hecho de estar aquí........ Me equivoque...

Baja primero sus piernas de la cama y se levanta completamente del mueble donde estuvo acostada, mira su uniforme shinobi acomodado en un costado de la cama, un pantalón negro algo holgado y su chamarra en colores negro y naranja.

--Creo que no me llevare esto a entrenar...-se mira así misma, solamente esta usando una playera floja larga de Naruto-...mucho menos esto....-hace aparecer un morral en su mano, saca una nueva vestimenta de su interior, un pantalón negro de licra y una playera pequeña azul marino, casi negro. Se comienza a vestir con la recién ropa. Una vez que esta lista, mira que aun Naruto y Sasu-kun están dormidos.

--Vaya...vaya... Parece que la miembro femenina del equipo fue la primera en despertar...-murmura bajito, se acerca a el Uchiha, observa que el tatuaje en su brazo esta muy latente, se comienza a expandir unos centímetros. La rubia se acerca y toca el grabado-Vuelve a dormir...vuelve a dormir...-- piensa, transmitiendo algo de chakra al tatuaje, el cual responde regresando a su posición original.

--Hina?-cuestiona una voz masculina. Sasuke menor ha sido despertado--... que haces...-murmura mientras se despabila

--Nada...-contesta caminando hacia la cocina-voy a preparar el desayuno...

El Uchiha trata de despabilarse un poco, entonces ve a Naruto Uzumaki aun dormido en el futon tendido en el suelo.

--Vaya parece que Naruto-san aun no ha despertado-sonrió prepotentemente-esto prueba que es el mismo que conocemos...--comenta

--No que va,-- advierte Hina, con un sartén en su mano y un lindo delantal puesto--Naruto-san esta mucho mas relajado en esta época, en el futuro Otou-san era el primero en despertar y siempre se le veía una preocupación en sus ojos.... No se divertía con nada...-entristece su mirada

--Bueno eso se debe a que tiene mayores responsabilidades como líder de la aldea....-afirma Sasu-kun para calmar un poco a su compañera, la mira de nuevo y alza una ceja-Hina de donde sacaste ese delantal??

--a... este de ahí...--apunta aun lado de la despensa-comúnmente ahí Oka-san guardaba su delantal cuando venia a prepararnos la cena en el futuro... Y parece que también lo deja en el mismo lugar ahora en el presente...

--Ya veo-se levanta del sillón, coge su playera negra y se la viste-varias cosas aquí son iguales que en nuestra época...-se detiene un momento y piensa-aunque todas las cosas que tiene relación conmigo aun no pasan, pero que mas da, después de todo dentro de dos meses aproximadamente llegara Otou-sama, me pregunto si estaré aun aquí cuando ese encuentro entre Naruto-san, Sakura-san y mi padre se de.

--Sasu-chan? estas bien?-cuestiono Hina, poniéndose de puntitas para ver mas de cerca la cara del Uchiha

--Si, no te preocupes

--Es que tenías una cara muy seria, en que pensabas

--En nada

--Estas seguro??, no tendrá algo que ver con Sasuke-san?

El Uchiha menor trago saliva.

--Y dime lees la mente o que?-le pregunto con una mirada burlona y una sonrisa estilo Uchiha

--No, nada de eso, solo intuyo-contesto con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki-bueno ya, dejemos nuestra energía para el entrenamiento-se retiro a la cocina

--Tienes razón...pero con quien entrenare?

--Pues conmigo desde luego...-- volteo picaramente-o acaso tienes miedo de que te venza?

Sasuke menor lanzo una pequeña carcajada.

--Sabes a quien estas retando?-contraataco irónicamente

--Si a Sasuke Uchiha menor....-contesto la ojiazul de inmediato--... y la persona que te reta es Uzumaki Hinako....-regreso a la cocina, y comenzó a preparar algo rico para poder desayunar. La comida era unos hot cakes.

--Sasu-chan, deberías cambiarte esa ropa no crees??, yo ya lo hice..-sugirió desde la cocina Hina

--Ahora lo hago...-- dijo con fastidio--... parece como si fuera mi madre....-comento bajito, pero la Uzumaki alcanzo a escuchar

--No soy tu madre... pero lo digo por tu bien...-- comento Hina

El olor de la comida ya era muy embriagador, despertando a Naruto de inmediato, de un salto salio del futon y se paro en la barra de la cocina, siguiendo el olor a hot cakes.

--Que bien huele x3.....-pronuncio Naruto con saliva en su boca

--Que bueno que te hayas despertado...-- dijo Hina con una sonrisa

--Hina-chan tu estas preparando eso tan rico x3!

--Si, es mi segundo platillo favorito después del ramen claro...-- contesto mientras servia unos recién salidos Hot cakes--... si quieres vete sentando en la mesa, en seguida empezaremos

--De acuerdo-viendo el sillón y extrañado por que no se encontraba el Uchiha, pregunto-Oye y Sasu-kun?

--Se fue a cambiar de ropa...--contesto tranquilamente Hinako

Con esta respuesta Naruto, fue a ocupar su lugar en la mesa, al poco tiempo tocaron la puerta. Naruto abrió y ahí estaba Sakura.

--Sakura-chan?

--Buenos días ^_^--comento con un buen humor

--Buenos días...

--Puedo pasar?

--Claro-al entrar la pelirosa noto un aroma muy rico-que bien huele que estas cocinando?

--Hot cakes, Hina-chan los esta haciendo-contesto orgulloso Naruto.

Sakura saludo a Hinako en la cocina, y al poco rato salio ya con su nuevo atuendo Sasuke menor. El joven llevaba esta vez pantalones cortos de color negro y una playera azul marino, era más oscura que la que usaba el verdadero Sasuke.

--te ves muy bien!-exclamo Sakura con emoción

Este comentario hizo ruborizar a Sasu-kun, el cual solo agradeció.

--Ese traje nunca te ha gustado verdad?-comento Hina, mientras servia la ración del Uchiha

--No, pero no tengo otra opción U_U, es lo único que tengo para poder entrenar.

--Por que no te gusta ese Traje Sasu-kun-cuestiono Sakura con curiosidad desde la comodidad de la mesa

--Por que...--desvió su cara, no podía decir nada--...parezco un chiquillo con pantalones cortos

--Eso crees?-Comento Sakura-pues la verdad no creo que parezcas un chiquillo-sonrió, tranquilizando a Sasuke menor.

Después de eso, los 4 se sentaron a comer juntos, cuando terminaron, Sakura y Hinako recogieron los platos para lavarlos. Una vez echa esta tarea. Salieron del departamento del Uzumaki, ya que, Hinako y Sasuke menor, querían entrenar un poco.

Un lago que atravesaba la ciudad fue el escenario perfecto. Cuando ambos jóvenes estuvieron listos, se quitaron los zapatos, y se pararon sobre el agua, mientras Sakura y Naruto solo observaban como sus dos futuros retoños se hacían calentamiento.

--Muy bien estas listo Sasu-chan?-pregunto con desafió

--Si, pero antes de eso... ven-movió su mano para que Hina se acercara

--No es una de tus trampas verdad?

--Si lo fuera no te estaría llamando tan tranquilo

La Uzumaki obedeció, entonces de un movimiento brusco, el Uchiha volteo a Hina de espaldas a el, y con un listón que saco de su bolsillo comenzó a agarrarle el cabello rubio en dos coletas.

--Por que haces eso?-dijo algo ruborizada Hinako

Una vez que termino la labor el Uchiha por fin contesto.

--Por que sino no podrías entrenar a tu manera, cuando tienes el cabello suelto es difícil poder divisar los ataques con el Byakugan no es así?-explico regresando a su posición de ataque

--Uhmmm... desde cuando te preocupas por tu contrincante?-replico Hinako

--mmmm... No me preocupo, solo hago lo que creo conveniente...-sonrió al estilo Uchiha

--Pues que caballeroso...-dijo sarcásticamente, entrando a posición de ataque al estilo Hyuuga.

--Veo que vas en serio

--Nunca me ando con rodeos, ya debes saberlo-amenazo la rubia

Este fue el ultimo comentario, en ese instante con una velocidad espectacular, Sasu le lanzo un golpe que fue desviado por las manos de Hina, las cuales estaban llenas de chakra, si el Uchiha no tenia cuidado, el chakra podría dañar algún punto de chakra dentro de su cuerpo.

Hina se separo un poco dando algunas acrobacias hacia atrás, para lugar tomar impulso y comenzar con su "Golpe suave" (Notaautora: es el golpe que usan Hinata y Neji utilizando el Byakugan). El Uchiha los esquiva poco a poco, aunque le cuesta trabajo hacerlo con ojos normales, así que llama a su Sharingan de tres aspas, da un gran salto, para poder ver el siguiente movimiento.

Adentra su mirada rojiza en los ojos azules de Hina, como queriendo adivinar el siguiente movimiento. Pero entonces la cabeza de Hinako se agacha.

--No importa que no te vea a los ojos, mi Sharingan vera todo lo que me preparas...-comenta Sasu con ironía y muy orgulloso de su línea sucesoria

--A ya veo, entonces prueba si tu Sharingan puede ver esto...-incita Hina, levantando su cabeza, y en ese instante los ojos de Hina no son normales, tiene su Byakugan activado, "el Byakugan Índigo", unos ojos que lugar de ser blancos como todos los demás Hyuuga son azules--- ahora puedo ver tus puntos frágiles de manera clara...-- explica Hina--- así que prepárate!

Se tira a la pelea, volviendo con su golpe suave. Sasuke menor apenas puede esquivarlos, da un salto rápidamente, antes de que hinako acierte un golpe con sus dedos llenos de chakra.

El Uchiha comienza un movimiento de manos, un Chidori comienza a formarse, la Uzumaki al ver esto, hace también un movimiento de manos, y de las puntas de sus dedos, hilos de chakra azul y viento comienza a aparecer.

Las ráfagas de viento comienzan a incrementarse y a rodearla, ella cierra sus ojos, mientras con sus manos le da forma al poder, al Rasengan.

Sasuke menor se acerca con su chidori, va hacia la rubia, la cual aun tiene los ojos cerrados. Hinako también se lanza para estrellarse con su mejor amigo.

--Chidori!-grita el Uchiha

--Rasengan!-exclama la Uzumaki

Los dos chacras opuestos chocan, ambos jóvenes contendientes mantienen su técnica con sus dos manos, pero el poder de choque es muy fuerte, que los lanza lejos. Ambos están exhaustos, lados opuestos en el lago, el Sharingan aun esta encendido, el byakugan también. Las dos líneas sucesorias más poderosas de Konoha están furiosas.

Las respiraciones están agitadas, Sasuke menor se lanza de nuevo, lanzando un golpe con su puño en cual es interceptado por la mano de Hinako, esta también le lanza un puñetazo pero el Uchiha lo captura. Los dos se miran con sus líneas sucesorias queriendo guardar la expresión del otro en sus respectivas memorias.

--Ríndete Hinako!-exclama Sasu

--Lo mismo digo Sasuke!-contesta

Se llaman con sus respectivos nombres, mostrando que están hablando en serio, son amigos si, pero ahora son rivales, y uno de ellos tiene que perder... y nadie quiere ceder............


	12. Chapter 12

Las voces de dos jóvenes retumban al igual que sus ataques. Ella la hija del Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, él el hijo del comandante de la Policía Militar de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha. Los dos soles provenientes de dos gigantes realmente no desean ceder a los ataques del otro. Ahí están cada uno atrapa la mano del otro, mientras es atrapado al mismo tiempo por el contrincante.

--Hinako ríndete!-grita el Uchiha por la euforia, realmente esta hablando en serio.

--Lo mismo digo Sasuke!-contesta la Uzumaki en la misa situación.

El chakra en forma de rayos comienza a salir por las manos desnudas del Uchiha menor, lastimando a Hina, quien solamente cierra sus ojos por el dolor, viento, viento sale también de la mano de la rubia ojos azules, realizando cortadas mínimas en la mano atrapada de Sasuke menor.

Naruto y Sakura están estupefactos, realmente es una pelea digna de verse, como si dos titanes se encontraran y chocaran, sin embargo Naruto se preocupa de que lo estén tomando demasiado en serio.

Es el mismo reflejo de aquella batalla que se dio en el Valle del Fin, entre Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, hace más de 2 años, de modo que es peligroso, aunque sea un simple entrenamiento.

Finalmente Hina y Sasu-kun se separan, sus manos están algo lastimadas por el acercamiento que tuvieron. Mas sus espíritus están plenos indispuestos a perder

Al mismo tiempo por ese mismo sendero, un grupo muy pero muy peculiar esta corriendo, "reanimados" completamente por su sensei.

--Vamos no se rindan , solamente faltan otras 25 mas, tiene que aprovechar al máximo la primavera de sus vidas-exclama al mismo tiempo corre, Gai-sensei, a su lado Lee corre a la misma velocidad

--Eso Gai-sensei!!, algún día seré tan fuerte como usted!

--Algún día Lee, algún día... Pero hoy no es ese día--- empeto corriendo aun más rápido--- Vamos Lee! Alcánzame si puedes!

--Lo haré Gai-sensei-contesta con fuego en los ojos.

Mas atrás se encuentran Tenten, y Hyuuga Neji que igual están corriendo como su sensei, por que según este ultimo con la juventud que tienen los tres deberían correr lo doble que él.

--Hay no cuando se agarran con ese "entusiasmo", ni quien pueda detenerlos....-comenta Tenten, para después dar un suspiro largo, ya que, para ella y su compañero portador de byakugan no es nada nuevo el comportamiento de su sensei y mucho menos de su discípulo mas animado, Rock Lee

--Esos dos nunca cambiaran...-dice Neji con su tono ya acostumbrado

Es cuando los dos escuchan el gran estruendo en el lago próximo a donde ellos están.

--Que fue ese estruendo!-dice la kunoichi de las armas

Neji voltea y ve a dos figuras peleando sobre el agua, y es cuando lo ve.

--No puede ser...-murmura, activa su byakugan para poder ver mejor a la persona que identifico--...Así que al final regresaste Uchiha

--Que pasa Neji?-dice su compañera sorprendida por la actitud tan seria que tiene el Hyuuga, pero este no responde ya que ve algo que no quiere creer, la persona que esta peleando con "Sasuke Uchiha", es una chica rubia con una byakugan azul activado.

--Que clase de byakugan es ese...-vuelve a murmurar sin dar crédito a lo que ve, es entonces que camina hacia el lugar de batalla, dejando desconcertada a Tenten. Aumenta la velocidad, ahora corre.

Naruto desvía la mirada de la pelea un momento y divisa a Neji acercándose a una velocidad sorprendente. Se queda estupefacto, sabe que se armara un lío si Neji comienza a hacerle preguntas a Hina sobre su Byakugan y peor aun, como siempre confundirán al pobre de Sasu-kun con Sasuke-baka.

El Uzumaki baja al lugar donde Hinako esta aun en batalla con Sasuke menor, ambos se detienen cuando se sienten observados por alguien , por Neji Hyuuga.

--Ay no, es Neji-san!-exclamo Hina cerca de Sasu

--Si es verdad, nos ha visto....-pensando-será mejor irnos

--Si

Ambos chicos estaban a puntos de escapar, cuando una kunai voladora se los impide, el Hyuuga les ha lanzado una arma shinobi obviamente para que no huyan.

--A donde creen que van?-les dice con tono serio, los aludidos voltean y se topan con el Hyuuga y una mirada molesta de parte de este.-No podrán escapar de mi

--Espera Neji!-le grita Naruto llegando a escena. Sakura llego también con el rubio.

--Que bueno que llegaste-se dirige al Uzumaki-nunca dijiste que Uchiha hubiera regresado a la aldea...

---Bueno es que...-- balbuceo, no sabía como explicarlo-

Al no recibir respuesta concreta, Neji le pareció mas sospechoso, se acerco al misterio numero uno, el byakugan azul que vio, afortunadamente o desafortunadamente Hinako ya había vuelto a sus ojos normales, pero su secreto ya lo descubrió Neji.

--Oye -se digirió a Hina, mientras Sasu-kun se mantenía expectante, solamente esperaba el próximo movimiento del Hyuuga, este lo noto y clavo su mirada en los ojos negros-quien eres??, nunca te he visto en el clan Hyuuga

--Bueno.. Yo-Respondió desviando su mirada no sabia como exponerle la situación

--Todo tiene una explicación-intervino de forma seca el Uchiha, fijando su vista-si tiene tiempo puede escucharla, aunque, no creo que nos crea-lo desafió con una sonrisa prepotente

--Espera Sasu-chan-ya mas tranquila interrumpió Hinako-creo que la mejor explicación para Neji-san es una pelea-viendo al Hyuuga presente-es una buena manera para que vea mi byakugan , esa es la inquietud, no es así?

--Esperen un momento-intervino esta vez Sakura-ustedes dos ya tuvieron una pelea en grande, y están agotados, no es así Hina-chan?

--Yo estoy bien , solamente utilizare mi Taijutsu...-- sonríe para tranquilizar a la Haruno-estaré bien no te preocupes Naruto-san-le sonríe de la misma manera

--Hina-chan...esta bien, pero si estas en peligro saldré en tu rescate--- murmura el Uzumaki, acariciando la cabeza de Hinako

--Lo se-contesta la rubia a Naruto, mira a su mejor amigo-estaré bien Sasu-chan, solo será un momento

Sasu-kun no dice nada, solamente aprieta su puño, sabe que no seria correcto detener a Hina, una de las cosas que sabe de ella, es que no le gusta que le digan que se detenga en una pelea, así que solamente se retira.

--Esta bien Sakura-san , Naruto-san, Hina estará bien-les explica-será mejor irnos

Los tres Shinbis se retiran dejando a Neji y a Hina, el Hyuuga esta algo confundido, siente que le ocultan algo, lo único que ha descubierto hasta ahora, es que la persona que pensaba que era Sasuke Uchiha, no lo es, lo dedujo viendo el comportamiento de este y el de Sakura y Naruto.

--Dime, cual es tu nombre completo?-cuestiona a su oponente

--Si me vences te lo diré, ya sabrás que me llamo Hina, y creo que es mas que suficiente por el momento, bueno a pelear --- contesta, colocando su posición de taijutsu, reconocido por Neji, es la posición de ataque del "Golpe Suave".

--Esta decidió resolveré quien eres en realidad,-- piensa el Hyuuga colocándose en posición de ataque también-lo que puedo ver es que es parecida a Naruto de cierta manera....-mira de reojo a el Uzumaki, el cual esta sentado en el pasto a las orillas del río, a su lado Sakura y en una roca el susodicho "Sasu-chan".

Neji activa su byakugan , Hinako por su parte no lo activa, aun ve a su contrincante con sus ojos azules profundos, al ver que esta no va a atacarle, el Hyuuga comienza la pelea. Su Golpe suave da algunas veces en el blanco pero la mayoría de las veces es esquivado o neutralizado, el estilo de pelear de Hina, es parecido a el Hyuuga, pero como puede alguien desconocido aplicarlo también.

--Quien eres realmente...?-- comenta Neji siguiendo con su golpe suave

Hinako no contesta, solamente sigue esquivando, hasta que uno de los golpes de Neji la lanza un poco lejos, en respuesta de que la rubia no contesto.

--Es la hora...-murmura Hinako con el rostro agachado, comienza un movimiento de manos y así su línea sucesoria única, se da paso-de que la verdadera pelea comience.....-alza su cara, ahí el byakugan índigo aparece ante la mirada atónita de Neji hyuuga que mira de frente esos ojos en esta ocasión, quedando asombrado.


	13. Chapter 13

El byakugan índigo, una línea sucesoria única, solamente esta presente un solo miembro del clan Hyuuga, por lo que lo hace aun mas misterioso y atractivo. La mezcla de sangre de un portador de un biiju y una Hyuuga, dio como resultado una evolución de la línea sucesoria más antigua de Konoha.

Hinako Uzumaki, la dueña de este singular byakugan estaba ahí frente a quien seria su futuro tío, Neji Hyuuga, el cual mantenía una cara de sorpresa ante esa revelación.

--Ese byakugan no es normal.....-comento el Hyuuga tratando de analizar la estructura de aquellos ojos místicos y raros

Hinako sonrió levemente

--No estamos aquí para hablar de mis ojos... Ahora estamos aquí para pelear-se coloco en posición de ataque, Neji hizo lo mismo, recordó que si ganaba la rubia frente a el, le diría su nombre completo, además de que el pelinegro que los observaba que respondía al sobrenombre de "Sasu-chan", le daría una explicación al respecto.

--No se diga mas...-exclamo neji, lanzándose en contra de la rubia, la cual neutralizo su "Golpe suave" de nuevo, y ataco un punto del brazo pálido de Neji. Este se aparto un momento, sintió un dolor diferente, como si aire hubiera destruido ese punto de chakra en su interior, definidamente los ataques de Hina, eran diferentes, el chakra que se disparaba de sus manos hacia el cuerpo del oponente tenía una naturaleza, siendo que el golpe normal de un Hyuuga era solamente energía.

Hinako subió el nivel de profundidad de su byakugan

--Neji-san, el punto que acabo de golpear esta totalmente obstruido, por lo cual toda esa zona de su brazo izquierdo no podrá fluir el chakra, para que tenga cuidado...-explico la rubia, preparándose para el próximo ataque de su parte.

El Hyuuga sabia que la chica frente a el, peleaba en serio, entonces toma la determinación de hacer lo mismo, después adivinaría quien era ella.

Neji comenzó a invocar una técnica de la rama principal del clan Hyuuga. Hinako no reconoció la técnica, ya que, no conocía aun muy bien las habilidades secretas de su pariente en el futuro, solo sabia que podía ver con mayor claridad los puntos de chakra en su golpe suave, debido a su Byakugan desarrollado.

--Círculo Celestial, 64 Puntos de la Adivinación-invoco Neji en su mente, y comenzó a prepares, lanzándose en contra de la rubia, y golpeándola rápidamente en cada punto importante del sistema circulatorio de chakra.

Viendo la paliza que estaba recibiendo Hinako, Naruto y los demás que estaban de espectadores se sorprendieron, el Uzumaki salio corriendo a ayudar a su "futura hija".

--Hinako!-exclamo Naruto, corriendo en dirección donde la rubia trataba de defenderse de los ataques, esquivándolos pero sin resultado alguno.

En un descuido de Neji, Hinako logro escapar por un momento separándose velozmente de Neji, quien la seguía observando con su byakugan. La pequeña Uzumaki vio a su "padre" aproximarse hacia ella.

--No te acerques Naruto-san, estoy bien-fingió la sonrisa-déjame luchar un poco mas, yo se cual es mi limite-fijo la vista en Sasuke menor que aun estaba sobre la roca, con sus puños apretados por al impotencia que sentía, Hinako le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y volvió la vista en Neji.

--Esa técnica me tomo desprevenida... Solo me has dado en 24 de los puntos del sistema de chakra en mi cuerpo, aun me quedan 40--- sonrió zorrunamente, la sangre se había escurrido desde su boca, la chica se la limpio-debo pensar la manera de que no me ataque de esa manera, de lo contrario perderé...-sin darle mas tiempo Neji corrió a atacarla de nuevo, esta vez Hinako mejoro su velocidad para esquivar, pero no pudo aguantar mas, resultando con 10 puntos de chakra heridos.

Su respiración se volvía agitada, y se estaba mareando, entonces al ver a Neji Hyuuga parado frente a ella, en esa misma posición, recordó algo de su niñez.

Hacia unos 3 años, en la mansión Hyuuga Hina se había enfrentado a un jutsu parecido.

--Comiencen Yuki, Hinako--- decía una voz gruesa y varonil, proveniente de Hiashi Hyuuga que junto con Neji y Hinata, estaban por presenciar una pelea entre los dos hermanos Uzumaki.

Hinako como siempre tomo su posición, en ese entonces ya era una Chunin, acababa de obtener el titulo, Yuki también tenia ese titulo, solo que él ya lo había ganado desde hacia tiempo.

--Por que insistes tanto en regresar aquí?-comento su hermano mayor, Yuki, de cuyos ojos salía el enojo contra su hermana de apenas 13 años-regresa con el Hokage, bajo su brazo de protección...

--La verdad no se por que me odias?-dijo Hinako con depresión en su corazón

--Por que me traes vergüenza... pena por que simplemente sigues con tu lema "De no rendirte", ABRE LOS OJOS, aquellos que nacen débiles morirán débiles!

Ante estas palabras Neji reacciono, ese era el mismo lema que usaba el en su infancia.

--Yuki!-grito Neji-ya basta!!, han venido a pelear no a platicar

Yuki Uzumaki miro a su "Tío" con desprecio y pensó que se sumaba otra persona a la defensa de su querida hermana menor. Después miro a Hiashi-sama que con su cara le hizo la señal de que comenzara el combate, algunas veces el ex-líder del clan Hyuuga era el único que comprendía al joven Uzumaki.

Así los dos jóvenes comenzaron el combate, como era de esperarse Yuki aun era superior a Hinako, pero esta no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, logrando gracias a su determinación dar algunos golpes a su hermano mayor, quien estaba sorprendido y furioso de que su hermanita estuviera progresando, por que según su lógica, una persona como ella, nunca saldría del hoyo de donde había nacido, así es, Yuki despreciaba a la gente que no estaba a su nivel y peor aun que se esforzaran y aferraran a vencer a esa persona de por vida. Para él el destino era el destino. Desgraciadamente en esa pelea el destino se puso de su parte, todo por ser el primogénito de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata hyuuga, hecho que lo volvía mas fuerte.

Al unísono de "Torbellino de Adivinación", el joven Uzumaki pudo vencer a Hinako de nuevo, esta técnica consistía en que Yuki giraba y mientras lo hacia disparaba chakra desde todos los puntos vitales de chakra de su mismo cuerpo, esa habilidad la había copiado de Neji, un día que lo vio practicar, para mala suerte de la rubia ella, nunca siquiera vio a Neji usar esa destreza.

--Te lo dije!, nunca dejaras de ser una perdedora....-embozo Yuki viendo a su hermana que estaba en el suelo tratando de ponerse de pie-es mas ahora mismo entrenare duro para no estar en el mismo rango que tú , ya que, seria muy humillante....-con esto se despidió de Hinako y abandono el dojo, sin que las palabras de Hinata pudiesen detenerlo. Hinata siempre reprendía a su hijo mayor, pero este parecía siempre ignorarla, y aunque fuese Naruto quien dialogara con él, nunca escuchaba.

Neji ayudo a Hinako a ponerse de pie, y se convirtió esa noche en su hombro, ya que, la pequeña Uzumaki estaba destrozada, no solo había perdido el combate sino que sus esperanzas de ser reconocida por su hermano mayor se esfumaron.

--Neji-san, es verdad que el destino esta escrito en piedra...- Hinako pregunto temerosa de la respuesta y con la voz quebrada

--No....-contesto confiado y con una sonrisa calida-el destino no esta escrito en piedra, pero tenemos que luchar contra él...siempre.....así que Lucha contra tu destino Hinako Uzumaki!

--Hina-chan....-comento una dulce voz, era su madre Hinata-lucha siempre-- toco el hombro de la rubia con cariño-- tal como Neji-onisan y tu padre te han dicho, y así siempre te sentirás satisfecha aunque pierdas...............

Después de ese recuerdo, Hina volvió a la realidad, esa técnica que utilizo su hermano mayor, podría funcionar, quien lo diría tendría que luchar contra Neji, la persona que le pidió que luchara contra su destino.

--Por mi madre, y por todas las personas que confían en mi... luchare contra mi destino--- murmuro Hinako y se concentro su chakra lentamente, como tenia de sobra por la colas del kyubi en su interior, le fue fácil.

--Ahora la pelea llegara a su clímax...-- comento Sasu

--Por que dices eso?-dijo con interés Sakura

--Por que Hina ha recordado algo... Y siempre que esta en aprietos recurre a su experiencia para salir del apuro...

--Ahm, en ese aspecto se parece mucho a Naruto...-- miro a su compañero de equipo, quien estaba mas cerca de la acción, estaba serio, sentía lo peor y quería ayudar a Hina-chan en el momento en que ella no pudiera mas...

Lentamente hinako comenzó a girar y a concentrarse al mismo tiempo, Neji por otra parte al verla así reconoció su propia jutsu, ahora si que estaba muy asombrado, esa chica rubia sabia de técnicas suyas.

--Rayos!, tendré que idear una manera para romper ese remolino-pensó el Hyuuga, al tiempo que esquivaba por ataques de la rubia, y es que era atacado por múltiples flujos de chakra. De pronto el remolino comenzó a perder velocidad, y la persona en su interior cayó de rodillas en la superficie del agua, si Hina estaba agotada completamente por soportar dos combates seguidos.

--Hina-chan!-grito Naruto, para llegar y tomar en sus brazos a la Uzumaki y recostar su cabeza en su pecho-basta Neji!!, la pelea se acabo-viendo al hyuuga

--Aun no...-- se aproximo lentamente con esa mirada suya tan característica

Ante tal respuesta Naruto preparo una kunai en su mano, defendería a Hina-chan con su vida.

--Hina ya no puede decirte lo que te prometió...-- interrumpió una voz, era Sasuke menor---... pero yo si

--Sasu-chan....-balbuceo débilmente Hinako

--Yo lo haré no te preocupes, eres una tonta-se agacho a la altura donde estaba recostada Hinako-tu mas que nadie sabias que no podías ganar...

--Ya lo sabia, pero no me regañes, ya sabes como soy-sonrió

--Si no tienes remedio, vamos descansa....-susurro, y obedeciendo la Uzumaki se quedo dormida

Al verlo así de compresivo con Hina, Sakura pensó que tal vez su hijo sentía algo mas que amistad, y es que sus ojos no demostraban extacamente amistad, sino algo mas...

El Uchiha se volvió a Neji.

-- EL nombre de ella es Hinako, para ser exactos Uzumaki Hinako

--Nani?? (Que)-dijo Neji

--Si, su primer apellido es Uzumaki, y el segundo es Hyuuga

--De quien es hija esta chica??!

--De Hyuuga Hinata

--No digas tonterías!-frunció el seño el Hyuuga presente

--No es una tontería, Hinako Uzumaki, será en un futuro muy cercano hija de Hinata-san y Naruto-san, en otras palabras, nosotros dos venimos del futuro de esta aldea-dirigió su mirada a Naruto, quien abrazaba a Hinako, como queriéndola proteger de los peligros, Sakura se arrodillo al lado de Naruto, para poder comenzar a sanar las heridas de la rubia

--Y quien se supone que eres tu??-intervino Neji, después de ver la escena del Uzumaki y comenzar a creer las palabras que salían de la boca del pelinegro

--Soy el mejor amigo de Hinako Uzumaki, soy el hijo de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, comparto el nombre como podrás ver con mi padre.... Puedes decirme Sasuke o Uchiha, como se te acomode mejor-comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde estaban su madre y Naruto-si quieres en la casa de Naruto-san te explicaremos todo con mas calma

Neji acepto acompañarlos, además no había rastros de su equipo, solo Ten Ten lo alcanzo y pregunto el motivo de separarse así del entrenamiento, el Hyuuga solamente respondió que le disculpara con el sensei, pero que ahora mismo tenia asuntos que atender en el clan Hyuuga. La Kunoichi comprendió y regreso con su equipo.

Mientras Hinako era cargada por Naruto en al espalda de este ultimo, el Uchiha no le quietaba la vista de encima, realmente se preocupaba por su compañera/ amiga de equipo, o seria algo mas. Por su parte Hinako se sentía mucho mejor, gracias a las atenciones de Sakura, pero aun estaba débil como para caminar.

--Otou-san.....-murmuro Hina al recordar la calidez de su padre en la futura Konoha


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando Naruto y compañía llegaron al apartamento, inmediatamente el Uzumaki acosto a Hinako-chan en su cama, Sakura se ofrecio a curar y cuidar a la rubia mientras Sasu-kun y Naruto le explicaban la situación a Neji Hyuuga, ambos aceptaron y abandonaron la habitación.

El Hyuuga quien ya estaba sentado en la sepqueña sala del interior del apartamento, miraba todo de reojo, nunca antes penso en venir a la morada de alguien como Naruto Uzumaki, asi que se sentia incomodo y fuera de lugar.

--Muy bien-intervino el Uchiha sentandose en una silla frente a Neji-creo que llego la hora de las explicaciones, el semblante del Hyuuga cambio mostrando seriedad, sus ojos denotaban que realmente querian saber todo.

Naruto se acomodo en uno de los sillones laterales, a la izquierda de portador del byakugan, quien solamente lo siguió con la mirada.

--Neji-san....ya le mencione quienes somos, aunque creo que no me ha creido nada....-fue interrumpido

--Uchiha-contesto Neji secamente-Te creo que esa chica que duerme profundamente es la hija de Hinata-sama, debido al byakugan que posee, pero....-fijo al vista en Naruto de manera reservada -en un principio no asimilaba que Naruto fuera el padre de Hinako-sama.....-volviendo la vista a Sasu-kun-- no obstante ella y él son muy parecidos en su personalidad, que no hay duda que son padre e hija....

--Usted lo ha dicho Neji-san....-comento ironico el Uchiha

--Con respecto a ti, eres descendiente de Uchiha Sasuke, eso quiere decir que el volvera a Konoha.....

--Asi es...-- afirmo el pelinegro

--En cuanto tiempo??

--No puedo decirle

--Por que??-pregunto molesto

--Por la razon de que si lo hago, significaria interferencia en el tiempo... si comienzo a darles demasiadas pistas sobre lo que se avecina entonces afectara la linea de tiempo que compartimos Hina y yo.....-explico el Uchiha

--Ustedes ya están interfiriendo en eventos del mismo destino....-comento el Hyuuga suspirando levemente-sin embargo debo suponer que hay una razon para ello....

--Exacto, estamos en una mision que nos ha encomendado Hokage-sama...-- cambio su mirada a una mas confidencial--- la cual es muy importante que no fracase, por que eso trairia graves consecuencias para el futuro de la aldea de la Hoja....

Neji se sobresalto ante la acititud del Uchiha.

--De modo que le pido que no comente nuestra existencia con nadie, no queremos complicar mas la situación.... Por ahora los unicos que nos han visto y conocido son usted, Tsunade-sama, Naruto-san y Sakura-san, nadie mas.........

--No se preocupen por mi...-- contesto Neji levantandose de su asiento-de mi no saldra nada de informacion, si desean ayuda no duden en pedirmela-camino hacia la puerta para salir de la morada del Uzumaki

--Se va tan pronto??-cuestiono Sasu-kun

--Si, solamente queria una explicación y ya me la diste, asi que me retiro-pausa-Naruto despues me informas sobre el estado de Hinako-sama

Naruto asintio.

--Realmente le agrado pelear con Hina, verdad??-comento ironico el Uchiha y con una sonrisa de superioridad

Neji no dijo nada, solamente salio por la puerta del apartamento de Naruto con una sonrisa y cerro la puerta suavemente.

--Vaya, Neji-san sigue siendo el mismo.....-comento relajado el Uchiha menor

--En el futuro es igual??-cuestiono Naruto con curiosidad

--Si, solamente que cada vez que me ve con Hina me quiere fulminar con su byakugan....

--El no haría eso en mi presencia!!-exclamo una voz, era Hina quien ya se había recuperado. Sasuke menor y Naruto volearon de inmediato.

--Hina-chan ya te sientes bien??-dijo Naruto extrañado de semejante condicion fisica de su hija

--Claro, olvidas que tengo tu super poder curativo para las heridas??-sonrio la rubia mientras se sentaba al lado del Uzumaki-lo demas era solamente cansancio

--Si como digas...--comento el Uchiha, buscando algo en su bolsillo

--es verdad!

--Siempre dices lo mismo...-- saco un pequeño libro de tapa dura de color rojo, que era bastante peculiar.

--Aun estas leyendo eso!!-apunto con el dedo nuestra rubia

--Si esta en la mejor parte de la historia!!-contesto el Uchiha calmadamente, pero antes de que se pusiera a leer, las miradas de sorpresa y los ojos de platos de Naruto y Sakura lo distrajeron.

--Que!!!-grito Sakura a todo pulmon, y es que ver que su futuro hijo leia.... Leia... "El arte del coqueteo" (mejor conocido como Icha Icha paradise), aquel libro erotico del que Kakashi-sensei se volvio adicto, no tenia precio.-Sasu-kun!!-se acerco rápidamente al Uchiha, hasta ponerse de frente a él, este no tenia ni idea del por que del alboroto.-De donde sacaste eso??!!

--Facil, de una tienda de revistas...-- contesto tranquilamente, no sabia por que la Haruno se ponia asi .

--Como alguien como tu, lee esa clase de libros!!-exclamaba desesperada y al borde de la locura la pelirosa, con ambas manos en su cabeza y tallandose los ojos para comprobar que lo que veia era un espejismo

--No hay nada de malo...--se escudo el Uchiha, protegiendo el libro con su mano-Ya tengo edad para leerlo y comprarlo

--Apenas tienes 15!!

--Son mas que suficientes!!

--Sasuke-kun sabe de esto??!!

--No, aun no lo sabe, ni siquiera lo sabes tú en el futuro, es un secreto mio

--Que!!

Mientras la pelea entre la Haruno y su retoño continuaba, Naruto se volvio a Hina con aires confidenciales

--Oye Hina-chan, como acabo Sasu-kun leyendo eso??

--Pues veras... Sasu-chan ya leia ese libro desde que tenia 12

--Que!!

--Si lo que pasa es que en un entrenamiento con Kakashi sensei, Sasu-chan lo desafio. Si Sasu-chan lograba quitarle el libro, el sensei le enseñaria el Chidori antes de tiempo, y pues a duras penas pudo quitarselo y una vez que lo hizo, lo guardo en su bolsillo. Cuando el entrenamiento termino, Sasu-chan se olvido de regresarle el libro, y esa misma tarde él lo leyo y le gusto mucha la historia, por ese tiempo, la historia ya llevaba 22 volumenes, asi que a la mañana siguiente le pido de favor a Kakashi-sensei que le prestara los demas volúmenes atrasados, y por supuesto que el sensei acepto, y asi todas las tardes de la semana siguiente Sasu-chan leyo todos los 22 volumenes y se puso al tanto de la situación de la historia

--Ya veo-comprendio--Pero cuando tienes 12 años, no te venden ese clase de libros, como los consiguió??

--Kakashi-sensei se encargo de eso, es que el considero que ya tenia edad para leer el libro, debido, a que siempre ha considerado a Sasu-chan si mejor estudiante.... Ademas el sensei se beneficiaba por que tendria a alguien con quien compartir su hoobie

--Comprendo-afirmo con su cabeza Naruto-pero entonces nadie sabe de ese pasatiempo en el futuro

--No, ni siquiera Sakura-san, ni que decir de Sasuke-san, imaginate lo que diria

Ambos Uzumaki imaginaron cada uno a su manera la reaccion del Uchiha patriarca del clan, al enterarse de semejante hoobie, de seguro desheredaría al podre Sasuke menor.

--Sasu-kun , deja de leer ese libro inmediatamente ¡!-ordeno Sakura realmente furiosa y con ambas manos en la cintura

--No lo hare!, este libro es un regalo de Kakashi y por eso no lo desechare

--Aja con que kakashi-sensei te lo dio

--Exacto

Al ver de nuevo la conversación de madre e hijo, Hinay Naruto volvieron a sus comentarios confidenciales.

--Pero Hina-chan, quien escribe el libro, si....-se quebro su voz al recordar-Ero-senin esta muerto

--Quieres saber realmente??

--Si

--Tu lo escribes...

--QUE!!, YO ESCRIBO EL ARTE DEL COQUETEO EN EL FUTURO-Se levanto del sillon con ambas manos en su cabeza al visualizarse escribiendo ese tipo de novelas, y tener siempre a Kakashi y a Sasuke menor al lado suyo esperando el proximo episodio. Al escuchar esto Sakura se volvio a Naruto, estirando sus nudillos.

--ASI... QUE... QUIEN... PERVIERTE... A MI HIJO QUERIDO... ERES TU...NARUTO...

---Espera-se defendio con ambas manos-Sakura-chan controlate...

La pelirosa se le venia encima, con semejante fuerza, de seguro que la Haruno lo golpeaba tan fuerte que veria a Sasuke desde las alturas donde quiera que este se encontrara debido a la distancia del golpe dado.

--Sakura-san-dijo el Uchiha levantándose de su asiento-yo le ayudo a Naruto-sama, con las criticas para su novela, no por que realmente me guste leer la historia-mintio para salvar al Uzumaki, quien agradecio el gesto, ya que, Sakura ya lo tenia sujeto de la camisa

--Es verdad , Sakura-san--- confirmo Hinako-ademas los relatos de Otou-sama son muy surrealistas.....

--Hina-chan, ya leiste la novela??-cuestiono Naruto, recien safado de los manos peligrosas de Sakura

--Si, la lei junto con Sasu-chan, cuando ambos tenian 12 años.........

Esa respuesta provoco que Naruto se enojara, el Uchiha estaba pervirtiendo a su hija querida.

--Sasu-kun, que significa eso??-comento el Uzumaki entre dientes

--Es verdad Naruto-san, pero Hina leyo la novela solo por que no quiso escucharme de que esas historias no eran para ella.....-se escudo el Uchiha, la mirada de Naruto era bastante amenazadora como inspirar miedo, pero pudo disimularlo--- No es por que yo quisiera infundarle malas mañas....

--No te creo capaz-se acerco Naruto al pelinegro y le acaricio la cabeza-no creo que fueras capaz de eso, por que eres hijo de Sasuke-baka-- sonrio

De repente por el gran alboroto los 4 solamente comenzaron a reir, esos momentos eran muy felices y divertidos, para Sakura y Naruto esas oportunidades de reir junto a sus hijos eran inolvidables, y para Sasu-kun y Hina estar viviendo la misma edad que sus padres era simplemente genial.


	15. Chapter 15

--Que bonito día es hoy....-comentaba el soberano de Konoha, sentado al borde del ventanal de su despacho

Naruto Uzumaki era el Rokudaime en ese momento, el sueño de toda su vida estaba hecho realidad, ademas tenia una familia hermosa a la cual no descuidaba, Sasuke se mejor amigo vivia al lado de Sakura en la aldea, después de mucho esfuerzo. Solo existia una cosa de la cual el Uzumaki se arrepentia, esa era que su hijo mayor, Uzumaki Yuki, no reconociera a su hermana menor, Hinako, y que renegara de ser hijo del Hokage actual.

La brisa acariciaba el rostro del Rokudaime, este disfrutaba del viento, meneando su cabeza para que ese elemento tan natural tocara cada parte de su cara.

De pronto la puerta del despacho del Hokage, se abrio lentamente, una persona entro al recinto con pasos lentos, casi inaudibles para una persona comun.

--Hace mucho que no nos veiamos.... -comenta el Hokage aun recibiendo el viento y sin volver la vista a la persona que en esos momentos estaba cerca de su escritorio.

--Si ha pasado mucho tiempo..... mi padre dice que es demasiado el tiempo....-contesta el invitado

Es entonces que Naruto vuelve su vista para encontrarse con una kunoichi de rojos cabellos.

--Como estan las cosas en Suna??- bajando del borde del ventanal y sentandose lentamente en su silla, frente a su escritorio y a la chica que tiene como invitada.

--Muy buenas.... La vida es pacifica...--contesta la chica

--Me alegra....-levanta la vista hacia la Kunoichi, esperando a que esta le haga una pregunta en particular

--Hokage-sama....-murmura la pelirroja mordiendose el Labio, por el valor mostrado para preguntar lo siguiente--... digame Hinako ya se ha ido??

--Si ella se marcho, hace un mes junto con Sasuke-chan

--Ya veo Uchiha esta con ella...

--Asi es, confio en las habilidades de Hina-chan y Sasuke-chan para resolver este problema....-explica el Hokage con tono serio y posando sus brazos en el escritorio

--Entonces me marchare en su ayuda inmediatamente..... ya que, este problema tambien puede afectar a Suna.....--- se prepara para abandonar el aposento del soberano de Konoha

--Dime.... Esta misión se te fue encomendada por el Kazekage...-la chica reacciona ante tan observación -o... simplemente quieres ayudar a Hinako y Sasuke?

La pelirroja, toma la perilla de la puerta, y con una leve y breve sonrisa, responde.

--Las dos cosas.....-abre la puerta

--Me alegra que Hina-chan tenga como apoyo a alguien como tú...-- comenta finalmente el Hokage, antes de voltear su silla en donde estaba sentado en direccion a la ventana y ver el panorama

La pelirroja abandona la escena con el siguiente murmullo en su mente.

--Si yo también me alegro de haber conocido a Hinako.....

La Kunoichi con el vestido negro Shinobi se pierde en el largo corredor de la torre Hokage.

Mientras tanto, en una epoca distinta, Hinako y Sasuke menor, salieron a pasear por la aldea, junto a sus futuros padres. Para poder evitar confusiones y explicaciones innecesarias, el Uchiha hizo un jutsu que transformo sus facciones y las de Hinako. La tecnica alargo su cabello oscuro un poco, por lo cual Sasu-kun tuvo que recogerlo en una pequeña cola de caballo, cambio el color de sus ojos, a un tono azul, claro esto fue a petición de Hinako, la cual le dio esa idea, como todos los Uchihas conocidos tenian ojos oscuros, no habria problema con su fleco de su frente, pero por precaución cambio su ropa a una mas casual por decirlo asi, aunque tenia un toque shinobi. Hinako por su parte tambien cambio el color de su cabello, a uno oscuro, el cual dejo suelto, vestia un ropa traida por Sakura, la cual constaba en un diseño parecido al que una vez la Haruno vistio (Ese traje rosa que uso en la primera temporada), si, era un vestido de kunoichi de color naranja. Si alguien les preguntaba quienes eran, dirian que eran hermanos. Ese era el plan. Sakura y Naruto se comportaban normalmente.

Los cuatro caminaban por Konoha como cualquiera de las personas que vivian en esa hermosa aldea Shinobi.

--Tenia ganas de estirar las piernas un poco-dijo Hina estirando sus brazos

--Si yo tambien, y sobre todo, que no se me quedaran viendo...-- el Uchiha se unio a la rubia.

--Es cansado estar saliendo a la calle y que te confundan con Sasuke-kun....-comento Sakura, quien iba al lado de su retoño

--La verdad si Sakura-san

--En el futuro la situación de Sasu-chan es diferente....-comento Hina, mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo-Ya que te conocen con el sobrenombre del Demonio Sharingan....

--En serio??- dijo Naruto uniéndose a la conversación, alzando una de sus cejas rubias-te llaman con ese sobrenombre??

--Solo los Shinobis-contesto a la pregunta el Uchiha-la gente normal, me llama Sasuke-kun,y a mi padre le dicen Uchiha-san. Ademas generalmente cuando vuelvo de las misiones me dirijo a los aposentos del Rokudaime, y posteriormente a casa ya caida la noche.....

--Solo en la noche regresas a casa y eso por que??-cuestiono la Haruno, no entendia por que solamente en la noche el Uchiha menor regresaba a casa

--Lo que pasa, es que ayudo a mi Otou-sama en la Policia y eso me quita mucho tiempo...

--Y en que lugar quedan las misiones en equipo con Kakashi-sensei??-cuestiono Naruto

--Esas misiones se realizan cuando las misiones son muy peligrosas y que se requieren muchos shinobis...--explico la Uzumaki-Hokage-sama, siempre nos asigna a Kakashi-sensei de lider, y nosotros obedeceremos sus ordenes al pie de la letra... -- se entristeció un poco, apretando su puño--para no perder a ningun integrante del equipo

--Por ciero Hina-chan..Aun no me has dicho realmente como es el tercer miembro de tu equipo 7...-- recordo Naruto-solamente me dijiste que era alguien parecido a Sai...pero por mas que quiero imaginar a alguien como él, no puedo

La Uzumaki solo rio un poco de manera nerviosa, ya que, con tan solo oir ese comentario sobre el susodicho tercer miembro del equipo 7, el semblante del Uchiha cambio.

--Naruto-san... le aconsejaría que no preguntara mas sobre ese dichoso tercer integrante....-dijo con algo de molestia en sus palabras

--Que te ocurre Sasu-kun??-pregunto la Haruno al ver enfadado a su retoño y después de la respuesta que dio a Naruto, estaba aun mas extrañada

--Nada

--Estas seguro??

--Lo que pasa Sakura-san, es que Sasu-chan, no se lleva muy bien que digamos con nuestro compañero de equipo-explico Hinako

--No es que no me quiera llevar bien-rezongo el Uchiha-ese tipo solamente se la vive molestándome!!

--Vamos... vamos-Sakura trato de enfriar los ánimos, interponiéndose entre Hinako y Sasuke menor, y moviendo sus manos para tranquilizar el recién adquirido mal humor del Uchiha -mejor cambiemos de tema

Caminaron un poco mas, hasta llegar aun parque cercano, ahí todos se sentaron a almorzar un poco. Todo estaba tranquilo, el césped verde debajo de las piernas de los Shinobis se sentia bastante bien, ademas de la brisa fresca que soplaba.

--Que hermoso dia...--murmuro Hina mirando el cielo

-Si realmente es un hermoso dia...--recalco Naruto, quien se encontraba al lado de la rubia. Esta se tiro en el césped y comenzo a dormirse. El Uchiha y Sakura solamente la miraban.

--De nuevo vas a dormir-dijo en tono ironico Sasu-kun

--Si de nuevo-contesto molesta y con un puchero, en respuesta al comentario, interpuso su mano para calmar los rayos del sol que se coloban-con este sol, no podre dormir

--Entonces hay que cambiarnos-propuso Sakura-que te parece debajo de esos arboles-apunto el lugar descrito

--Que buena idea Sakura-chan....-comento Naruto.

Los jóvenes se movieron a la sombra de aquellos arboles, cuando estuvieron ahí, Hinako por fin pudo comenzar a dormirse. Su cabeza apoyada en una de las piernas de Naruto, mientras se acomodaba como si se tratara de una pequeña niña descansando en las piernas y regazo de su padre amoroso. El Uzumaki la observaba tiernamente, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de aquela arbol. Sakura y Sasu-kun que observaban la situación tambien se acomodaron. La Haruno recogio sus piernas para poder recargar su menton en ellas, se dispuso a observar a Sasu-kun, el cual simplemente saco de su bolsillo su respetable libro, iba a comenzar a leer de nuevo Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura solamente suspiro, no perdio el control de nuevo, acepto que su hijo leyera esas cosas, por el momento claro esta.

--Si me llego a casar con Sasuke-kun....y cuando tengamos a Sasu-kun no permitire que Kakashi-sensei le meta ideas tan locas.... Es una promesa...-- pensaba Sakura, levantando su puño. EL Uchiha miro el puño levantado de la Haruno, confundido por no saber de estaba pensando la pelirosa, mejor regreso a su lectura.

Mientras tanto, Hinako comenzaba a soñar con un pequeño recuerdo de su infancia.

Una mañana donde la niebla era muy densa, estaba parada ella al lado del Rokudaime, su querido padre, en la entrada principal de Konoha. Como era muy temprano los porteros de la entrada a la aldea de la hoja, aun estaban dormidos, al verlos asi, Naruto solo sonrio y decidio no perturbar su sueño. Habitualmente ellos entraban en servicio a partir de las 7 am, y apenas eran las 6:30. Las puertas de la aldea estaban abiertas, por que asi el Hokage un dia antes lo ordeno, lamentablemente los porteros habian olvidado este echo, mas Naruto no se molesto, respetaba a cada Shinobi en Activo que tenia a su servicio, ya que, el tambien habia sido uno de ellos.

--Otou-san, los vas a dejar dormir??-pregunto Hina con 7 años de edad, unos grandes ojos azules curiosos, dignos de cualquier niño en esa edad. la pequeña Uzumaki habia escalado hasta la cima de la caseta de identificación, y se arrodillo para poder observar mas detenidamente los rostros de ambos porteros tranquilamente dormidos

--Claro-contesto tranquilamente el Uzumaki, bajando a la pequeña de la caseta-no ves que estan cansados, ademas-se apunto a si mismo-- conmigo aquí, nadie se atrevera entrar a la aldea

--Tienes razon-dibujo una sonrisa-olvide que tu eres muy fuerte-pausa-A quien esperamos Otou-san??-rasco levemente sus ojos, debido al sueño

--A un buen amigo mio

--Mas amigo que Sasuke-san??

Naruto, miro a Hinako, sonrio y acaricio la cabecita rubia con largos cabellos. Y añadio.

--Digamos que....-rasco su mejilla, mientras pensaba en la forma de explicar la relacion amistosa--... es un amigo de la misma escala que Sasuke

--Entiendo, entonces es una persona muy seria

--Por que dices eso??

--Por que Sasuke-san siempre se comporta serio

--Eso es por que no lo conoces-se contuvo de reirse

En ese momento la conversación se vio interrumpida, por que a lo lejos 3 figuras se divisaron entre la niebla. Naruto fijo su mirada para poder identificarlas, y fue una sorpresa de que las personas que se dirigian a la entrada de Konoha, eran las que él estaba esperando.

Las 3 figuras se fueron acercando lentamente, hasta que se encontraron con el Rokudaime y Hinako, que estaba detrás de Naruto. Hina pudo ver que habia una cuarta persona, siendo cargada en brazos por una de los encapuchados.

--Ha pasado mucho tiempo...-- saludo el encapuchado que traia a la criatura en brazos

--Demasiado diria yo...-- devolvio el saludo el Uzumaki, vio a los otros dos encapuchados-veo que trajiste tu escolta....me hubieras dicho que vendrias con anticipación para mandarte guardaespaldas de Konoha...

--No podia hacer eso-respondio secamente-por que yo fui el que vine, ademas no queria molestarte

--No es molestia!-miro que la criatura que cargaba en sus brazos se comenzo a mover-es tu hijo??

El encapuchado, miro al bultito que se movia en su pecho, como queriendose despabilar de un sueño profundo.

--Asi es...-- contesto de nuevo el anonimo-es mi hija de 7 años

--Ya veo, me alegro mucho por ti...-- sonrio el rubio soberano de Konoha-entonces por que no pasan....

EL Sol comenzaba a salir, iluminando todo a su paso, y disipando la niebla rapidamente, cuando Naruto vio eso, se volvio hacia la persona con la que estaba platicando anteriormente.

--Por que no se quitan esas capuchas, ya estan en territorio amistoso....-comento, al momento de que entraba de la mano con Hinako a la aldea.

Los invitados accedieron, revelando sus rostros, el amigo tan cercano a Naruto como el mismo Sasuke Uchiha, era Gaara de la Arena, el Cuarto Kazekage.


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando Hina vio el rostro de Gaara, con aquel tatuaje en su cara, que mostraba la palabra Amor, se quedo confundida y curiosa al mismo tiempo, no sabia que sensación le provocaba haber visto el rostro del Kazekage, sin embargo de algo estaba seguro que no sentia miedo, sino, simple curiosidad. Naruto noto ese comportamiento y pregunto:

--Hina-chan que pasa??

--Otou-san, quien es esa persona??

--Te refieres al Kazekage??

--Si

--Su nombre es Gaara, y es el amigo del que te platique....

--Y como lo conociste??

--Eso, pequeña Hina, es una larga historia que te contare despues, por ahora quiero que me ayudes a que nuestros invitados se sientan comodos

Al mismo tiempo, Gaara quien caminaba atrás del Hokage, miraba las calles de Konoha llenarse de gente que recien se levantaba de sus camas y comenzaba de nuevo su dia. Su Hija pequeña, observaba tambien, aunque sus facciones no se veian por la capucha que aun llevaba puesta.

--Otou-sama...-- advitrio una pequeña voz proveniente del bulto que cargaba el pelirrojo

--Que ocurre-contesto viendo a su nena entre sus brazos

--Escuche una voz femenina, quien era??

--Creo que es la hija del Hokage

--Ya veo, y ella esta caminando??

--Si

--Entonces dejame bajar quiero hacer lo mismo

Asintiendo a la petición, bajo con cuidado a la niña que minutos antes cargo en sus brazos, inmediatamente esta se quito la capucha, revelando su identidad y cara. Sus facciones eran identicas a las de su padre. Cabellos rojos que llegaban hasta su hombro, dos grandes ojos entre verdes y azules, delineados con una linea fina negra y una hermosa piel blanca.

--Hime-sama esta segura de que quiere caminar..-pregunto uno de los guardaespaldas de Gaara

--Estoy segura....-afirmo de manera fria

--Si es lo que desea, dejala tranquila....-comento el Kazekage

Naruto y Hinako ajenos al asunto, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la Torre Hokage, oficina de Naruto.

--Muy bien hemos llegado-anuncio Naruto a sus acompañantes, entonces fue cuando vio a la hija de su amigo-Con que esta es tu hija-se arrodillo para ver a la niña

--Asi es-afirmo el pelirrojo-su nombre es Sara

--Con que Sara-chan...-- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna-definitivamente es hija tuya y de Matsuri-chan, por cierto como esta ella??

--Matsuri esta de mision en estos momentos por lo cual me encargo a Sara, por eso la he traido conmigo-explico con su tono acostumbrado Gaara

--Ya veo, bueno entonces te presentare a mi hija tambien-acerco a escena a Hinako, quien estaba timidamente todo el tiempo detrás de Naruto-Ella es Hinako

La rubia sonrio, y se acerco al Kazekage y a Sara, miro por unos momentos al pelirrojo y despues tomo la mano de este, sorprendiendolo de sobremanera.

--Mucho gusto Gaara-sama...--volvio a sonreir-le agradezco que sea amigo de mi Otou-san.

El Kazekage sonrio por un momento y apreto la mano de la rubia de manera amistosa. Sara estaba sorprendida, ningun niño habia saludado de esa manera a su padre, ni siquiera los hijos de los aldeanos en Suna.

--Encantada de conocerte Sara-chan-extendio la mano a la pelirroja de su misma edad, esta regreso el gesto un tanto confundida por la felicidad que desbordaba la rubia.

--Definitivamente es hija tuya....-comento Gaara a Naruto-por que no me teme

--No tienes que temerle a alguien solamente por que no le conoces....-contesto el Uzumaki, se dirigio a su hija-Oye Hina-chan por que no van a jugar tu y Sara-chan a los jardines de la Torre, mientras Gaara y yo hablamos

--Esta bien-contesto la rubia con una sonrisa-vamos Sa-chan-tomo y jalo la muñeca de la pelirroja, que parecia no poder seguir el ritmo de la hija del Hokage

Las dos niñas desaparecieron de la vista de sus padres.

--Realmente tiene tu energia inagotable....-dijo Gaara, Naruto sonrio ante el comentario. Los dos soberanos entraron a la Torre Hokage para poder incrementar las alianzas entre ambas aldeas, los dos guardaespaldas entraron con ellos.

Cuando Hinako paro de correr, las dos niñas ya estaban en el jardin.

--Oye Sa-chan a que quieres jugar??

Con ambos ojos sorprendidos por la vitalidad de la rubia, no sabia que contestar.

--Vamos dime, no te voy a regañar, a lo que quieras jugar, jugaremos

--Quiero...Quiero ver un lago-balbuceo la pelirroja

--Un lago??

--Si, quisiera ver uno

--Bueno entonces vamos a uno que conozco muy bien-poso su dedo en su barbilla, mirando el cielo, como pensando-pero esta un poco lejos... ya se, le dire a Otou-san que iremos hacia alla para que no se preocupe...-- comenzo a correr-esperame aquí Sa-chan, ahora vuelvo-se retiro a la Torre Hokage.

Sara se quedo sola en el jardin, mirando lo maravilloso que era el pasto y comenzo a ver las flores tan hermosas, las cuales muchas veces veian juntos su padre, su madre y ella, en los largos paseos por los pocos jardines del despacho del Kazekage. Unos minutos pasaron, cuando Hinako hizo su aparicion.

--Sa-chan, vamonos, me dieron la autorización de ir al rio...-- comunico con mucho entusiasmo, tomo la mano de la pelirroja y comenzo a correr de nuevo

--Oye espera...-- decia Sara con la respiración agitada por la velocidad con la que la rubia la hacia correr

--Que pasa...-- Hina se detuvo

--Mas despacio-dijo recuperando el aire

--Gomenasai-se disculpo, rascando su cabeza

--No importa, Hi.. Hi-pausa, con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza-como quieres que te diga??

--Puedes decirme como quieras menos, Hinako-hime, odio ese nombre

--Esta bien Hinako-chan...-- respondio Sara

La rubia sonrio levemente, asi comenzaron ambas a correr hacia el lago conocido por la Uzumaki. Atravesaban las calles de Konoha, Sara estaba maravillada de conocer otras tierras y mas cuando la guia de turismo era Hinako Uzumaki, quien sin que se lo pidiera le explicaba varias cosas de Konoha. Cuando llegaron al lago, Hina busco con la mirada a un buen amigo suyo, a Sasu-chan.

--Hinako-chan a quien buscas??-cuestiono Sara

--A mi otro compañero de juegos....-contesto

--Compañero de juegos??

--Si, él siempre viene a estos alrededores, pero parece que estaremos solas jugando-pausa-oye mira que lindo es el lago-lo apunto desde la cima de la loma

La pelirroja estaba maravillada con la vista que le proporcionaba en lago, era muy hermoso. Las dos niñas bajaron hacia el pequeño muelle que estaba sobre las aguas, y se sentaron en la orilla de este.

--Que bonito lugar....-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa Sara

--Que bueno que te gusto Sa-chan....

--Eres una buena persona Hinako-chan...

--Por que??

--Fuiste la unica que ha hablado conmigo por que ha querido hacerlo.... Otros solamente me hablan por que soy la hija del Kazekage

--De veras, pues sabes.... Yo tambien sufria de eso, pero ahora tengo dos amigos maravillosos

--Asi??-dijo un poco triste Sara, al ver que Hinako tenia amigos verdaderos

--Si, estas tu, y Sasu-chan

La pelirroja se sorprendio al escuchar de los labios de la Uzumaki, que era considerada una amiga, nadie nunca le habia dicho eso y se sentia feliz en su corazon.

--Heyyyyyyyy Hina!!-grito una voz masculina desde la cima de la loma, las dos niñas sentadas voltearon y ahí estaba Sasuke menor saludando con la mano.

Sa-chan ahí esta Sasu-chan.....-dijo Hina con una sonrisa- esto se pondra interesante-dibujo una sonrisa

De vuelta al presente, Hinako comenzo a hablar entre sueños, Naruto se acerco un poco a oír los murmullos de sui hija.

--Sara-chan....... Sasu-chan....... Que divertido...-- decia la rubia moviendose levemente. Al escuchar su nombre, Sasuke menor y Sakura se acercaron.

--Asi que esta soñando con esa tarde de juegos de nuevo....-comento el Uchiha, con una sonrisa sincera

--Sara-chan??-cuestiono extrañado el Uzumaki-Sasu-kun quien es??

--Es una amiga de Hina

-- amiga??

--Asi es... es alguien que como yo compartio infancia con Hina....-explico, sentia una gran felicidad de haber conocido a una chica como Hinako Uzumaki.

En ese instante alguien se acercaba al parque con paso firme, y al ver al Uchiha y a Hinako se dibujo una sonrisa en su cara.

--Entonces hay alguien mas, que es cercano a Hina, ademas de ti, Sasu-kun....-dijo Sakura

--Si, ella tambien es hija de un Kage....

--Y quien ese Kage??-cuestiono Sakura

--Su nombre es......

--Sabaku No Gaara-dijo una voz femenina, proveniente de una chica que se acercaba hacia nuestros jóvenes, estos voltearon. Ahí parada frente a ellos, una Kunoichi de cabellos rojos, que le llegaban hasta la cintura, con un vestido negro largo, con dos aberturas en los costados de la prenda, un especie de manta que atravesaba el pecho, cubriéndolo además del hombro derecho, y un especie de fajo ubicado en el área de la cintura.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron perplejos. La misteriosa kunoichi centro su vista en Hinako quien estaba aun dormida.

--No pense que vendrias.....-dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa de prepotencia en sus labios y levantandose del suelo

--Tenia que ver que Hinako estuviera bien-contesto la peliroja

--Acaso no confias en mi??

--Yo si confio en ti-centro si mirada en el pelinegro-solo que Naruto-sama, queria que le informara de paso que Hinako estuviera bien

--Ya veo, Naruto-sama te envio.....

--Exactamente él no, vine-se acerco para ver a la Uzumaki-- para proteger a Suna y a mi padre de aquella amenaza, tal como ustedes protegerán a Konoha y a los suyos......--explico con su tono caracteristico, entre frio y comprensivo.

Al escuchar la conversación, el sueño de Hinako fue interrumpido, se levanto del suelo, y se encontro con su amiga Sara.

--Sara-chan!!-grito, levantandose rapidamente y abrazando a la pelirroja-ha pasado mucho tiempo, como has estado??

--Muy bien Hinako-chan-devolvio el abrazo, se separo de la rubia y miro de nuevo al Uchiha-veo que Sasuke te ha cuidado bien...-- miro a Sakura y Naruto, se acerco a ellos.

Haciendo una reverencia, hablo.

--Usted debe ser Naruto-sama de joven.... Encantada de conocerlo... soy la hija de Sabaku no Gaara mi nombre es Sara

Naruto no sabia como reaccionar, ahora que se fijaba bien, esa chica era muy parecida a Gaara.

--El placer es mio, eres amiga de Hina-chan verdad??

--Asi es , su hija es mi amiga desde hace 8 años....-miro ahora a Sakura-usted es??-trataba de recordarla, se la hacia conocida

--Es mi madre....-comento el Uchiha de manera orgullosa-estuvo apoyandome en el examen chunnin hace algunos años

--Es verdad, ya la recorde es Haruno Sakura, la esposa de Uchiha-san-dijo Sara acordandose-ya nos conocemos pero aun asi mucho gusto

--El gusto es mio...--dijo la pelirosa

--De verdad es hija de Gaara??-pensaba la Haruno-esa actitud tan amable y abierta me parece conocida....

--Oye Sa-chan, advirtio Hinako-como esta Matsuri-san??

--Mi madre esta bien-contesto, dirigiendo su vista a la rubia

--Matsuri, la alumna unica de Gaara es su madre!!-exclamaron al unísono Sakura y Naruto

La pelirroja viéndole alboroto, solamente sonrio levemente.


	17. Chapter 17

La sonrisa del rostro de Sara, se borro.

--Hinako-chan, Sasuke, tengo algo que decirles......-- pronuncio con seriedad

Ambos aludidos se miraron entonces, sabian perfectamente por que rumbo era la informacion que su amiga de Suna les daria. Asi que se sentaron en suelo, al ver el comportamiento de sus hijos, Naruto y Sakura hicieron lo mismo. Sara se acomodo enfrente de todos los presentes, para darle más énfasis y poder comunicar la informacion que tenia de una manera de que todos los shinobis implicados se enteraran. Asi que la primera en hablar fue la hija del Kazekage

--Bien.... El lider de la renovada organización Akatsuki, de nombre Sauron, ha regresado a nuestra epoca....

Sasuke menor y Hinako sabian el nombre del enemigo desde un principio, después de todo el susodicho vivio en Konoha, pero se sorprendieron, por que, despues de que le perdieron por un mes la pista, ahora resultaba que habia vuelto al futuro.--- lo vieron en las cercanias de Suna...-- seguia con su explicación-algunos habitantes del lugar afirman esto, por lo cual, no sabemos si es un rumor o es verdad.....

--Revisaron el lugar donde lo vieron??-interrumpio el Uchiha, preguntándole a Sara

--Lo hicimos, pero no encontramos rastro alguno, a pesar, de que shinobis ratreadores buscaron en toda la zona...

--Entonces que estara tramando... dejarse ver tan fácilmente??-cuestiono en voz alta Hinako, sobando su barbilla, pensando en la respuesta a la pregunta planteada.

--Tengo una teoria....-interrumpio Sara--... no estoy segura pero tal vez esta buscando los puntos debiles de las defensas de cada aldea Shinobi.....

--Eso tiene sentido....-se unio a la conversación Naruto---... en este tiempo las aldeas son diferentes a las de su epoca, por lo cual....

---Es logico que sean mas vulnerables a ataques....-concluyo el Uchiha

--Ademas de eso, estan aquellos Jutsus nuevos que se han descubierto recientemente ...-- agrego Hinako-aunque estemos nosotros tres aquí, si usan esos jutsus no podremos defender Konoha....ni Suna

--Sasuke, Hinako-chan-intervino Sara con una expresión que indicaba que habia mas que contar--... una cosa mas tenemos que tener en cuenta...-- agacho un poco su rostro, y de repente levanto sus ojos un poco de manera seria y fria--... los Biju

Todos de nuevo se sorprendieron.

--A que te refieres con eso??!!-exclamo entre preocupado y curioso por la respuesta el Uchiha menor, que hasta se levanto del asiento

--Los Biju fueron liberados de su sello...-- confeso la pelirroja tristemente ante la noticia dada.

--Se supone que ese sello nunca se debilitaria!!-exclamo Hinako

Sara guardo silencio.

--Esa estatua que contenia las bestias, el cual vimos que cayo al vacio....-comento la Haruno recordando la batalla con Akatsuki--.... Se supone que nunca se destruiria, podia soportar tecnicas Shinobis de nivel destructivo y su coraza no se romperia ... Al menos eso fue......

--Lo que dijo Uchiha Madara, al caer junto con la estatua....-completo la frase el Uzumaki.

Uchiha Madara habia caido junto con la estatua que contenia los demonios de colas, al haber fracasado en la mision de capturar al kyubi, todo a cortesía de Sasuke Uchiha, quien ayudo a Naruto de salvarse de las garras del plan malefico de Akatsuki, en el ultimo momento,. Madara sintio la traicion de clan Uchiha, representado en Sasuke. No tuvo otra eleccion que enfrentarse cara a cara, y en carne propia al poder del Zorro de las Nueve colas, que una vez invoco y que controlo. Pero ahora, en esta nueva batalla Kyubi ironicamente ya tenia un dueño, y ese era Uzumaki Naruto.

--Uchiha Madara es seguro que esta muerto....-aseguro el Uchiha, con desprecio, aunque el tal Madara habia sido fundador del Clan Uchiha. El Uchiha menor no lo tomaba por ese titulo, para el, Madara y Uchiha Itachi, eran el pasado oscuro del Clan, que trataban de borrar su padre y sus demas hermanos. La Familia de Sasu-kun por desgracia compartia raices con esos dos.

--Concuerdo contigo....-apoyo Sara, pero aun asi, la pelirroja tenia un mal presentimiento.

--Sara-chan.... Los biju estan en posesion de Akatsuki de nuevo??-interrogo Hinako

--No lo sabemos realmente.... Pero de algo estamos seguros es que....-poso su mano en su pecho-volverán por uno de los 8 biju que faltan....

--Que dices??-dijo con sus ojos expectantes ,sintiendo un presentimiento Hinako

--Aquí...-- movio su mano en su pecho-- .. esta el Biju de una cola, Shukaku....

Los shinobis presentes se quedaron atonitos. Por lo cual Sara siguió con su explicación.

--Asi es, pude contener en mi cuerpo a Shukaku, encontre su esencia cerca de los alrededores de Suna..... parecia que queria un nuevo portador....-agacho su cabeza, y apreto sus puños, que estaban sobre sus rodillas--...no queria que ocupara el cuerpo de mi padre de nuevo.... Por lo cual absorvi el chakra del Biju dentro de mi..........

--Sara-chan....

--Sara!

Respondieron Hinako y Sasuke menor a la explicación de su amiga de la Arena.

--Protegere la Suna de esta epoca con el poder se Shukaku.....-concluyo la pelirroja.

--Usaras....-intervino Naruto-el poder de Shukaku para proteger a las personas queridas por ti........-

--Así es Naruto-san....-contesto Sara, con unos ojos llenos de nostálgica, al recordar a su padre Gaara, madre, su tierra, y las demas cosas que eran para ella importantes.

--Sara-chan....-murmuro la Uzumaki, la aludida volteo a ver a la hija del Hokage --...Partiras a Suna, y le explicaras a el Gaara-sama de esta epoca quien eres y la situación??

--No Hinako-chan....-agacho su cabeza--.. no soy muy buena para eso, asi que, protegere la Aldea de la Arena, desde las sombras.... Si alguien del nuevo Akatsuki trata de dañar la aldea......yo intervendre....

--Entiendo......-- dijo Hinako comprendiendo la actitud de su amiga

--Tu siempre has sido reservada........ desde que te conozco-comento con una sonrisa de superioridad el Uchiha

--Entonces no te asombra mi comportamiento....-comento sarcásticamente la hija de la Arena-bien..-se levanto de su asiento la pelirroja--... tengo que irme....-se dirige a sus amigos--...protejan Konoha, que yo me encargare de Suna

--Dalo por hecho....-declaro Hinako orgullosa, Sasuke menor asintio con su cabeza.

--Entonces....-dijo la pelirroja-me voy-pausa-nos veremos Naruto-sama, Sakura-san

Ambos chicos asintieron.

--Antes de que lo olvide....-dijo algo sorprendida la hija del Kazekage-Sasuke, Naruto-sama me pidio que te comunicara que seras la escolta de mi padre, una vez que regreses de esta mision, ya que, mi padre ira de visita a Konoha dentro de 3 meses....

--Ten por seguro que ahí estare....

--Eres el unico Shinobi de Konoha que mi padre quiere como escolta

--Gaara-sama te estima mucho, ne, Sasu-chan-comento la rubia.

Sasuke menor solamente sonrio. Despues de dar ese mensaje la kunoichi de cabellos rojos, Comenzo a caminar sin mirar atrás. Sasu-kun y Hinako la veian partir.

La pelirroja, invoco un remolino de arena, que ascendio desde sus pies hasta su cara, desapareciendo su presencia. Hina, giro su cabeza, girando su hermoso cabello que en esos momentos era negro, ambos shinobis del futuro tenian el disfraz aun.

--Solo Sara-chan, nos pudo reconocer con estos disfraces....-comento la Uzumaki, rompiendo el jutsu

--Si, solo ella....-contesto el Uchiha, rompiendo tambien el disfraz-ademas...-- su tono se volvio serio--... solo ella es capaz de manipular el poder de un biju...

--No te preocupes....-dijo Naruto, acercandose a ambos jovens--... estoy segura que Sara-chan, estara bien.....

--Tienes razon Naruto-san, con ese poder protegera su futuro hogar , al igual que nosotros protegeremos el nuestro

El Atardecer se iba presentando, y con este, un pequeño pergamino cayo, desde las alturas, un halcon mensajero de Tsunade, traia un aviso para los jóvenes.

Sakura fue la afortunada en atrapar el documento oficial, ya que , la pelirosa estaba familiarizada con la ave y ella con Sakura. La joven abrio el pergamino a petición de los presentes. En este impreso, se comunicaba que Hatake Kakashi esta de acuerdo con el duelo, propuesto por Uzumaki-san y Uchiha-san. Los dos jóvenes del futuro estabn entusiasmados, según la nota, el encuentro seria dentro de 3 dias, en el campo de entrenamiento tradicional del equipo 7. Este dato fue reconocido por todos los presentes, era el mismo campo donde fue la prueba de los cascabeles.

--Bueno....-comento Hinako con algo de emocion en sus ojos azules--... parece que ha llegado la hora de movernos

--Estoy de acuerdo....-apoyo el Uchiha a su compañera--... las cosas se podran interesantes....

--Mas bien se estan poniendo interesantes...-- recalco la Uzumaki


	18. Chapter 18

Despues de recibir el anuncio de que la pelea contra Kakashi seria dentro de 3 dias, Hinako y Sasuke se dedicaron a entrenar, realizando duelos entre ellos mismos, y a veces permitian que Sakura y Naruto, tambien participaran.

--Bien, creo que es todo.... Solo quedamos tu y yo....-jadeaba un chico de cabellos negros, con un colgante de abanico rojo/blanco en su pecho desnudo, era un Uchiha

--Si como siempre ha sido....-contesto una chica de su misma edad, y cuyos ojos azules reflejaban su cansancio y sus ganas de seguir peleando

Eran Hinako vs. Sasuke menor de nuevo.

--Estos chicos nunca se cansan!-exclamo Naruto, a la orilla del lago, donde anteriormente se encontraron con Neji

--Y que esperabas....-murmuro Sakura recuperando la respiración--... es tu hija.... Creo recordar que tu siempre te comportabas asi cuando te enfrentabas con Sasuke-kun.......

Naruto solo asintio recordando esos dias--Pasa el tiempo, me pregunto...--- miro al cielo, al tiempo que deslizaba sus pies desnudos y tostados en el agua--... hasta cuando volvera el teme a la aldea

Sakura miro tambien al cielo.

--Lo que si es seguro es que volvera, ya que, sino fuese asi....-miro a su hijo, usando taijutus contra la Uzumaki--... Sasu-kun no estaria aquí....-sonrio orgullosa

Miro Naruto a la pelirosa tan orgullosa y feliz por su retoño futuro, nadie la culpaba, el hecho de saber que Sasu-kun era hijo de ella y del ultimo de los Uchiha, la hacia muy feliz.

--Ya basta... no puedo mas-se quejo una voz, era Hinako que se tendia en al superficie del agua, con sus brazos extendidos

--Hina, por favor es el primer dia de entrenamiento y estas cansada....-reprocho el Uchiha

--Sasu-chan, estas exagerando, ademas tengo hambre-se toco el estomago-ya pasa del mediodia......

--Pero si desayunaste muy bien en la mañana....-no pudo seguir con su regaño, debido, a que su estomago estaba de acuerdo que era momento de comer algo

--JAjaja.... Que me decias Sa-su-ke-kun-deletreo su nombre de manera burlesca y con una mirada como catalogarla de burla o malvada??

--Hina....-dijo con una venita en la frente--... no me digas asi, sabes que no soporto ese apelativo...

--De acuerdo perdoname ^_*-- le gruido un ojo para que la perdonara , provocando un poco de rubor en las mejillas del Uchiha, verla ahí, sentada con ese uniforme de dos piezas de color azul marino, que resaltaba su fisico, sus ojos, su cabello, su cara...........

El pelinegro se fue alejando rápidamente, con la cabeza gacha para ocultar su sonrojo. La rubia no sabia que le pasaba y por que ese comportamiento tan raro.

--Debo de dejar la lectura de Icha Icha Paradise, por un tiempo, si es buena idea, pues me esta afectando la mente...-- se repetia una y otra vez en su mente Sasuke menor

Paso al lado de Sakura, la cual, tambien noto su raro comportamiento ademas de su sonrojo.

--Sasu-kun, que te pasa??-pregunto Naruto, alzando una de sus cejas

--Nada en especial...-- contesto sin devolver la vista

La Haruno solo rio ante la ruborizacion de su retoño.

--Sakura-chan??-dijo Naruto desconcertado

--No pasa nada, solo que.... aun no se da cuenta...

--Quien no se da cuenta??

--Nada Naruto, olvida lo que dije....-se levanto del suelo-que tal si vamos a comer ya....-se dirigio al uchiha menor-Sasu-kun termino el entrenamiento??

El pelinegro asintio sin dar la vista hasta tranquilizarse. Una de sus cejas Uchiha, subia y bajaba aun por la escena de Hinako y el sonrojo no desaparecia.

--Que fue..... lo que me paso--- se cuestionaba una y otra vez, el heredero de Uchiha--... por que me sonroje??!!.... yo no soy asi!!.... nunca me habia pasado.....excepto....-recordo, aquella mision donde Hinako estaba como loca buscando a su rana roja, y que en medio de la noche, los dos terminaron abrazados.

Mientras Sasuke menor se debatia contra si mismo, Naruto llamo a Hinako, y propuso que los cuatro fueran a comer al Ichiraku Ramen, era de esperarse que la rubia estaba tan emocionada y contenta como el propio Naruto, mientras Sakura tambien discutia con ellos, el por que siempre escogian ese restaurante, de vez en cuando veia la cabeza gacha del Uchiha, que poco a poco se controlaba.

--Sasu-kun.....-murmuro Sakura llamando la atención del aludido

--Que sucede Sakura-san??

--Iremos al Ichiraku a comer

Al escuchar esto, el Uchiha contesto despues de dar un gran suspiro de resignacion

--Por que no se me hace extraño

--Ya vez que Naruto y Hina-chan les encanta ese lugar, y....--- dirigio su vista a los susodichos--....no podemos decirles que no..... no a ellos... U^_^

--Esta bien..... creo que tienes razon ¬_¬U

Asi los cuatro partieron al Ichiraku, Naruto y su hija caminaban liderando el grupo, mientras conversaban y saboreaban las clases de ramen que comerian el dia de hoy, Sakura y Sasu-kun se mantenian en silencio, mas la pelirosa miraba a su hijo.

--Increible!!-penso la Haruno-ya se ha recuperado del "Ataque" que le dio....

Sintiendose observado el Uchiha, miro a la Haruno

--Sucede algo malo??

--No nada.... Bueno ahora que lo mencionas....-comento como queriendo y no, preguntar

--Dime...

La Kunoichi se aseguro que Hinako y Naruto estuvieran sumidos totalmente en su platica, es decir, que estuvieran distraidos.

--Ahora que no nos estan poniendo atención...--susurro Sakura, Sasuke menor solo alzo una ceja, sin entender lo que planeaba su futura madre-Sasu-kun, ire al grano, dime, sientes algo por Hinako-chan??

Esa pregunta hizo que la mente del Uchiha se parara en seco, no sabia que responder.

--..............bueno.....-miro a la rubia mientras platicaba con el Uzumaki y se reia timidamente (Al estilo de Hinata imagínenselo XD)---... ella y yo hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo..... y es normal que sienta una gran amistad u//u

--Estas seguro que es simple amistad?? ¬_¬

--S..Si u//u

No muy convencida, y viendo que si insistía demasiado el Uchiha se sentiría incomodo, la Haruno decidió no seguir. De algo estaba segura Sasuke menor, sentia algo que ni el mismo sabia si era amor por la Uzumaki, no lo culpaba, Hinako era una persona muy simpatica y con una facilidad para hacer amigos, igual a la de Naruto. Era como la pareja perfecta para su retoño, pero no forzaria jamas a que Sasu-kun admitiera eso.

--Oye Sasu-chan!!-interrumpio una voz, la voz de la Uzumaki ^_^

--Dime....-contesto algo sorprendido el pelinegro

--Mañana te prometo que entrenare mas duro, para compensar el mal entrenamiento que hicimos

--Asi se habla....

--^_^

Asi el primer dia de entrenamiento termino. Al dia siguiente el entrenamiento fue mas intenso, ya que, tal como Hinako habia dicho se esforzaria al máximo, asi usando su Byakugan y Sasu-kun su Sharingan tuvieron otro enfrentamiento claro de menor escala que el que habian tenido anteriormente, tampoco se trataba de matarse. Ese mismo dia, Sakura y el Uchiha eligieron el restaurante para almorzar, esta vez fue un puesto de sushi. Llegada la noche, la misma rutina con Naruto en su Apartamento,cenar, platicar y por ultimo dormir.

El tercer y ultimo dia de entrenamiento, Sasuke y Hinako se enfocaron en ataques de equipo y tecnicas individuales, en el caso, de que uno de los dos cayera primero, el otro miembro tendria que protegerlo y poder salir bien librados, eso les habia enseñado Kakashi en el futuro, si la mision llegara a fallar, tratar de que todos los miembros del equipo salgan con vida.

--Creo que es suficiente....-dijo una voz masculina, era Sasu-kun , que se tendia en la hierba--... tendremos que descanzar para poder pelear bien mañana....

--Tienes razon....-apoyo Hinako en las mismas condiciones.

--Ustedes entrenan demasiado....-comento la Haruno, colocando una canasta de comida en el césped y despues se sento al lado de los jóvenes.

--Tenemos que hacerlo asi Sakura-san....-dijo Hinako incorporandose un poco

--Pero no te esfuerces demasiado...-- comento Naruto uniendose a la conversación--...puedes salir lastimada

--No te preocupes, Naruto-san, soy muy fuerte ^_^

Era mas del mediodia, y el almuerzo comenzo, todos comieron unos deliciosos sandwichs de atun, mientras admiraban el paisaje.

--Me pregunto que cara pondra Kakashi-sensei cuando los vea...-- dijo Naruto curioso

--De seguro que se sorprende....-contesto Hinako con una linda sonrisa-ese era el objetivo, jeje

--Ustedes dos podran vencerle??-cuestiono Sakura

--No sabemos si lo lograremos, ya que, siempre que lo enfrentamos, de una u otra forma nos gana....-contesto el Uchiha--...puede que esta vez sea diferente-dibujo una sonrisa prepotente

--Tienes razon.... Pero con su Sharingan nunca se sabe.....-dijo Hina recordando que en cada combate que tenian con su sensei, siempre usaba su ojo izquierdo. Cuando lo hacia se adelantaba a sus jutsus, los hacia caer en trampas o simplemente los vencia con puro taijutsu-No me explico como tiene tan buenos reflejos aun.....

--Hina, Simplemente por que ya conoce todos nuestros trucos, creo que hicimos mal en usar movimientos que nuestros padres nos enseñaron, desde ahí leyo todo lo que intentaríamos...-- explico el Uchiha

--Si tienes razon, como el Taijutsu improvisado de Otou-san, bien que lo conocia, aunque...-- coloco su dedo en su barbilla pensando y recordando---... tambien con el taijutsu del clan Hyuuga pudo contenerlo....

--Pero solo por un tiempo.... Creo que ese sera nuestro plan maestro, mientras lo atacas con el Golpe Suave, lo atacare desprevenido....

--Es una idea genial!!

Con el plan hecho para el dia anterior, los dos jóvenes del futuro tenian confianza de que podrian ganar. Esa misma noche Sakura se quedo en la casa de Naruto, claro que la Haruno se quedo junto con Hinako en la habitación del portador del kyubi, mientras que Naruto y Sasu-kun en los sillones. Esto lo hizo Sakura para salir junto a su retoño sin retrasos tenia que estar ahí en esa pelea tan epica.

La cita seria a las 6:30 am, pero conociendo a su sensei, los 4 jovenes optaron por llegar a las 7:30 am.

Ahí estaban parados, preparados Hinako Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha , Naruto y Sakura al lado de ellos en el lugar de reunion. Kakashi no daba señales de vida aun.

--Por que esto no me sorprende....-dijo Sakura con enojo ¬_¬

--Por que lo vivimos a diario...--añadio Naruto ¬_¬

--Nosotros tambien....-suspiro Hinako--... lo vivimos a diario..... verdad Sasu-chan??

--Si...-- afirmo con la cabeza--... desgraciadamente....

A las 8:00 am. Un puff se escucho.

--Hola!-saludo un jounin de cabellos plateados, parado sobre una roca cercana-Siento el retraso lo que pasa es que me tope con una anciana que solamente tenia solo un ojo.....

--ESO ES MENTIRA!!-gritaron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Naruto


	19. Chapter 19

Kakashi solamente se sobo su nuca, siempre era regañado por sus pupilos por las falsas disculpas que decía. Entonces fue cuando vio a los dos jóvenes que estaban al lado de Naruto y Sakura. Su semblante cambio a uno serio.

--Ustedes son Uzumaki-san y Uchiha-san??- apareció de un salto frente a Hinako y Sasuke menor, quienes se quedaron sorprendidos, era un velocidad impresionante

--Así es...-- contesto el Uchiha

--Solo quería colaborar lo que me dijo Hokage-sama.... Y veo que lo me contó es verdad....-explico viéndolos a los dos con su único ojos visible, los estaba examinando de pies a cabeza

--Que tanto le contó Tsunade-sama??-pregunto Hinako, lo distrajo de su examen, viéndolo a los ojos, el Jounin de cabellos plata la miro un momento y luego sonrió con su único ojo visible

-- Que ustedes son hijos de Naruto y Sasuke..... En un futuro no muy lejano... y que piensan entrar al ANBU para una misión que se les fue encomendada ^_//--explico

--Veo que le dio toda la información...--sonrió la Uzumaki ^_^

--Si, además debo agregar que venciéndome podrán entrar como miembros del ANBU...--embozo una pequeña sonrisa que era apenas perceptible a través de la tela que cubría su rostro---...claro que sabemos que eso jamás pasara-dijo

--Y porque cree eso??-pregunto desafiante el Uchiha

--Por que ustedes son solo dos, ni siquiera son un equipo de tres como tradicionalmente se acostumbra... díganme donde esta su tercer compañero??, no pueden pelear sin él

Este último comentario dio en el clavo del Uchiha, quien frunció el ceño rápidamente

--No lo necesitamos!! -exclamo algo enojado y con una mirada seria y molesta

--Entonces si eso es lo que piensas.... No tiene caso que me enfrente a ustedes...ya que no tienen espíritu de equipo....-se acerco mas a el Uchiha---por mucho que sean hijos de alguien fuerte, sino tienen sentido de equipo de nada servirá, al menos no conmigo

Sasuke menor apretó los puños, no quería admitir lo que estaba escuchando, desvió su mirada de los ojos negros de Kakashi.

--Si traemos a nuestro tercer compañero pelearía con nosotros??-comento Hinako con mirada suplicante

--Tal vez....-contesto de reojo Kakashi

--Entonces Sasu-chan debemos regresar y......

--...traerme a Mí...-- intervino una voz misteriosa que se escuchaba entre los árboles que rodeaban la zona de entrenamiento del equipo 7

El Uchiha y la Uzumaki sabían muy bien quien era, Sasu-kun froto sus dientes ante el coraje de saber quien era el dueño de semejante voz. Naruto y Sakura seguían buscando al shinobi de esa voz misteriosa.

Fue entonces que este apareció.

--Mucho tiempo....-dijo un shinobi de cabello negro corto, y ojos de igual color, vestía una camisa gris oscura y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color, en su espalda cargaba una pequeña Katana, en cuyo mango estaba un pergamino. El chico miro primero a la Uzumaki-Hina-chan...-la saludo con una sonrisa dibujada-luego puso sus ojos en el Uchiha sin cambiar su expresión-....Sasuke-chan....

El Uchiha voltio su cara no quería ver a su compañero de equipo.

--Sei-chan!!-exclamo Hinako saludándolo con la mano, este se acerco a la rubia, se inclino y tomo su mano regalándole un pequeño beso de manera caballerosa, la Uzumaki se rió tímidamente, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese "Saludo personal" hacia su persona, cuando se hablaba de Yamanaka Sei.

--Te extrañe mucho Hinako-himesama...-- comento el recién llegado

--Hasta cuando adoptaras esa actitud tan falsa...--comento Sasuke menor con una venita en su cabeza *¬_¬

--No es una actitud falsa, Sasuke-chan ^_^... es simple caballerosidad hacia la integrante femenina de nuestro equipo.-contesto Sei

--Sei-chan...U^_^.... Te agradecería que no me llamaras con ese apelativo...--dijo Hina

--Lo siento..-contesto el Yamanaka--..Te he incomodado, perdóname-se acerco tomando de nuevo la mano de la rubia, suplicando con su lenguaje corporal su falta y pidiendo disculpas. El Uchiha veía todo eso y contenía sus fuerzas en su puño, quería golpear a la persona que estaba frente a Hinako. La Uzumaki comenzaba a notar que los ojos de su mejor amigo mostraban el Sharingan, señal de que de nuevo Sei lo hizo salirse de sus casillas.

Hina corrió y agarro por la espalda al Uchiha, quien quería fulminar con su mirada a Sei.

--Vamos Sasu-chan, cálmate un poco....-le decía la rubia mientras lo seguía sujetando--... eres un Uchiha o no, entonces recupera tu compostura....-exclamo, afortunadamente el mensaje funciono. Sasuke menor se retiro a descansar en una roca cercana, apoyando su frente sobre una de sus manos, tratando de tranquilizarse, el Yamanaka dejo de sonreír por un momento y se dedico a ver como su compañero de equipo recuperaba su compostura. La Uzumaki suspiro, todo se había solucionado, mando una mirada de advertencia a Sei, quien nuevamente solamente sonrió y después voltio al Uchiha quien al toparse con la mirada de la rubia, entendió que no provocaran otra pelea.

--Estoy cansada y aun no empieza la pelea con Kakashi-sensei....-se quejo la rubia, sentándose en el suelo de golpe.

Naruto y Sakura se acercaron a la kunoichi de cabellos dorados.

--Hina-chan...--pronuncio el Uzumaki con ciertos aires confidenciales, inclinándose levemente para captar la atención de su hijita, la cual parecía que estaba sumamente cansada--... quien es??

La rubia volteo a ver a su padre y con la misma actitud del Uzumaki, contesto.

--Su nombre es Yamanaka Sei....

Naruto se sorprendió, Sakura entonces tomo la palabra, tenia curiosidad del hijo de la rubia yamanaka.

--Ese chico es hijo de la "Cerda"??-pregunto la Haruno a la Uzumaki

--Así es Sakura-san

--Pero...pero...--interrumpió Naruto--... si tiene toda la cara de Sai!!.....-levanto la vista a ver al Yamanaka, este le sonrió y le saludo con su mano---....Hasta la sonrisa falsa!! ¬_¬+

--Eso es por que Sei-chan, es hijo de Sai-san^_^

Sakura y Naruto se quedaron con los ojos de plato O_O-Que!!-dijeron a una sola voz.

Mientras esto ocurría, Sasuke menor, observaba toda la situación, su enojo ya había pasado, y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

--Parece que Hina ya les esta contando sobre ese Baka de Sei...-- comento burlonamente y con una sonrisa de superioridad-miro a Sei, quien se había sentado a la sombra de un árbol, tomo uno de sus pergaminos y comenzó a dibujar-y él también ha vuelto a las andadas, como le gusta dibujar a las personas en su historieta, haciendo toda clase de locuras, no se de donde saca tanta imaginación ¬_¬+

--Sasuke....-intervino una voz, era Kakashi sensei, que se había acercado a el joven Uchiha, estaba a espaldas del pelinegro

--Ni siquiera lo sentí moverse...--pensó Sasu-kun, volteo, para encontrarse con el Jounin de cabellos plata, leyendo su libro famoso (Y a saben cual es)-Si que es diferente en esta época...--murmuro

--Crees que soy diferente??-pregunto con ironía, sin dejar de leer su novela erótica

--En personalidad...no hay ningún cambio-embozo una sonrisa Uchiha--... pero en poder, tal vez, sea más fuerte

--Tal vez??, vaya...--cerro el libro rojo, y devolviendo un sonriente semblante, miro al pelinegro--... si que eres digno hijo de Sasuke Uchiha

--Si, estoy orgulloso de que él sea mi padre....-se levanto de la roca, con una actitud de soberbia--.. Que le parece si comenzamos con el combate....-se volvió al ninja copia

--Me parece excelente....

--Hey Hina!!-llamo el Uchiha a la rubia, la aludida respondió-el combate esta por empezar...-en cada palabra se le notaba las ganas de pelear por fin, iba a ponerse en su posición cuando, dirigió su vista en Sei, quien seguía dibujando-hey baka ya es hora de empezar!!

--Ya se, Sasuke-chan....-seguía provocándolo con ese nombre--... desde aquí esta mi posición defensiva y ofensiva-le aviso saludando con la mano y con esa sonrisa

--Como desees....-contesto el Uchiha molesto y girando su cara hacia delante, camino para encontrarse con Kakashi, sin embargo no pudo ver cuando el Yamanaka cambio drásticamente su expresión, a una mas seria y calculadora, a pesar de las apariencias, Sei Yamanaka, era de ese tipo de personas que no se le tenia que dar la espalda ni mucho menos subestimarle. Eso lo sabían bastante bien sus compañeros de equipo, aunque a veces uno de los integrantes quisiera matarlo con su Sharingan (Ya saben quien ).

Sakura y Naruto se acercaron junto con Hinako. Al ver eso Kakashi, pensó en algunas reglas.

--Muy bien....Naruto, Sakura, no deben intervenir en esta lucha....-advirtió Kakashi seriamente ,clavando sus ojos en los dos shinobis frente a él-Si lo hacen, mis contrincantes perderán automáticamente........

La Haruno y el Uzumaki, asistieron con la cabeza. Y se retiraron lentamente, sentándose en la roca, donde anteriormente el Uchiha había calmado su enojo por Sei.

Hinako, y Sasuke aunque estaban frente al ninja copia, siguieron sigilosamente de reojo a sus padres, hasta que estos tomaron asiento. Después Kakashi hablo

--Escuchen...--les hablo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sei también escuchara, mas no les grito--... como son tres, tendrán ventaja en lo que cabe...-se rasco de nuevo la nuca, como divagando un poco (Ustedes saben de lo que hablo)-sin embargo... habrá regla...--Los rostros de los tres jóvenes presentes se pusieron expectantes, el jounin levanto uno de sus dedos, para indicar el sentido de la regla que seria impuesta--... Si alguno de ustedes es atrapado por mí, perderá todo el equipo...

Sonrisas se dibujaron en los rostros, de Hinako, Sasuke, inclusive en Sei, aunque su mano en donde sostenía un pincel tapara su cara.

--Eso es típico.....-comento irónicamente el Uchiha, como queriéndose reír, no era la primera vez que el Hatake les ponía esa condición--... de usted, Sensei

--Me alegro que te agrade la idea....-contesto Kakashi, mostrando su sonriente ojo visible--.... Entonces comencemos con esto

Después de decir eso, Hinako y Sasuke desaparecieron de campo de batalla.

--Me alegra que sepan de la primera regla Shinobi.....-comento, fijo su vista en Sei--... quien seguía dibujando sin prestar mucha atención--... bueno casi todos obedecen esa regla...-comenzó a acercarse al shinobi que tenia la apariencia de Sai, daba pasos sigilosos, sabia que Sasuke por ser un Uchiha intentaría una trampa, aunque el Uchiha no le agradaba el Yamanaka, no seria tan tonto, como para permitir que Sei cayera y el equipo perdiera la batalla. Sin embargo nada paso, ninguna trampa, pudo quedar frente a Sei, quien al ver al ninja copia frente a él, le dedico una sonrisa falsa y volvió a su dibujos sin ninguna preocupación. Viendo al despreocupado chico, Kakashi solamente quería saber si realmente Sei estaba fingiendo tranquilidad para soltar un ataque crucial o realmente le daba igual.

Naruto y Sakura estaban desconcertados, el hijo de su amigo Sai, no parecía tener intenciones de defenderte o atacar a su sensei.

--Que pensara ese chico??-comento Sakura

--No lo se, Sai siempre es impredecible...-dijo Naruto, esperando alguna acción por parte del Yamanaka que seguía dibujando. Kakashi se semi-sento, apoyándose en sus talones, mirando detenidamente al joven frente a él.

--No te importa que tu equipo pierda??-pregunto

--Si me importa-contesto sin volverle a vista a Kakashi

--Entonces por que no piensas en atacar o defenderte??

--No hace falta.....-fijo sus ojos negros como la noche en la persona que estaba frente a él--... no hace falta si el oponente se acerca al ataque.......-sonrió, dando un salto a su derecha rápidamente, meneando al viento su pergamino, del cual salían múltiples criaturas, específicamente perros sagrados hechos de tinta.

--"Ten no inu no jutsu (Tecnica de perros del cielo)"...--dijo el Yamanaka una vez que 10 perros salieron de su pergamino, manteniendo su primeros dos dedos de su mano levantados, estaba manteniendo el control de su jutsu, al tiempo que los feroces canes trataban de atrapar a Kakashi, este se defendía usando Taijutsu deshaciendo a las criaturas con sus puños y patadas, muy pronto la técnica fue vencida, sin embargo Sei, ya no sonreí, su rostro se mostraba serio, algo que nunca se había visto en Sai.

--Debo admitir que tu técnica me tomo por sorpresa...--admitió el ninja copia, quien estaba a unos cuantos metros de Sei

No pudo decir nada mas, cuando cientos de Shuriken's bajaban del cielo, como si se tratara de lluvia, sin querer había caído en una de las trampas de Sasuke menor, sin embargo el jounin de cabello plata evadió las armas shinobi, cuando miro hacia arriba de su cabeza, vio a Hinako Uzumaki bajando a toda velocidad, y haciendo movimientos de manos, era un jutsu.

--Así que atacando en el aire... Muy ingenioso...--comento Kakashi--... pero ahí es mas difícil evitar los ataques...-comenzó a hacer movimientos de manos, estaba a punto de usar el chidori, al ver eso, la Uzumaki pensó en otro plan, si ese era el caso, no usaría la técnica pensada, sino el Rasengan, para por lo menos tener algo de ventaja. Los rayos de color azul comenzaban a fluir en las manos del exAnbu, esa fue la señal para el Uchiha de entrar en acción, lanzo pares de Kunai's desde su escondite en un árbol cercano, el Hatake se dio cuenta y antes de que las armas tocaran en suelo, fue al refugio donde se encontraba Sasuke. Pero desafortunadamente, el Uchiha se le adelanto, saliendo de entre los árboles para hacerle frente a Kakashi, este saco una kunai de su bolsillo, Sasu-kun hizo lo mismo, y en un segundo, ambas armas se cruzaron en un crujido que sacudió chispas.

Las miradas del Hatake y el Uchiha se cruzaron, en ese momento Kakashi pudo observar como el Sharingan se formaba en los ojos de Sasuke. EL joven pelinegro se separo rápidamente del Jounin, ya que, Hinako ya tenia su Rasengan listo en su mano derecha, comenzó a correr en dirección a quien seria su futuro sensei, ese fue el momento en que Kakashi, alzo su banda Shinobi, si quería derrotar a ese equipo, tendría que usar su Sharingan también. El Sharingan del ojo izquierdo hizo su aparición.


	20. Chapter 20

Con una increíble velocidad, Kakashi detuvo el brazo de la Uzumaki antes de que tocara su cuerpo, para despues lanzarla lejos con el Rasengan en mano. No pudo descuidarse mucho cuando Sei se acerco al Hatake con su katana pequeña, haciendo uso de su talento con la espada, lo ataco, el golpe lo desvio con una kunai.

Realmente el equipo de Hinako, Sasuke y Sei, sabia sincronizarse, si algun ataque fallaba, inmediatamente contraatacada otro miembro del equipo.

--Si que es un encuentro digno de verse…..—comento una voz peculiar, era Tsunade quien estaba observando la batalla desde los arboles cercanos, vio a Naruto y Sakura sentados en una gran roca, mirando tambien todo ese ajetreo, y decidio unirse a ellos.

--No puedo creerlo, realmente saben pelear….—comentaba Naruto emocionado con lo que veia, alzando su puño

--Eso es Sasu-kun!!—exclamaba euforica Sakura, dando golpes al aire

--Al menos saben sincronizarse muy bien….—dijo Tsunade, recargandose en la roca

Ambos jóvenes sentados, se sorprendieron de verla.

--Acaso creian que me perderia esta pelea??—dijo airosa y ironica la soberana de Konoha—Quiero saber de que son capaces esos niños.

Las miradas espectadoras de las tres personas en la roca, se volvieron a la batalla. Hinako comenzo a atacar con el golpe suave a Kakashi, su byakugan estaba activado, sabia que no duraria mucho, por que se cansaba, aun le faltaba entrenamiento en ese aspecto, al notar eso Kakashi decidio contraatacar en uno de los descuidos de la rubia.

--Estas cansada….—comento el ninja copia a la rubia, la cual seguia atacandolo--… esa tecnica del clan Hyuuga es buena, nunca pense que me enfrentaria a ella…..pero…--le propino un golpe en su costado, que la lanzo lejos--… aun no la dominas….

Hinako fue rescatada por Sei, por su parte Sasuke siguió con el ataque de Taijutsu contra el Hatake, confiaba en que el Yamanaka salvara a la Uzumaki, aunque prefieria ser él, quien la salvase, pero tenia que comportarse como equipo.

--Esos movimientos los conozco muy bien….—comentaba Kakashi evadiendo cada golpe de que propinaba Sasuke menor--- son los mismos que tu padre realiza…..

Esas palabras hizo que un recuerdo surgiera en la mente de Sasuke Uchiha menor

--Tus golpes siempre son imitaciones de Papa….—recordaba el Uchiha; cada vez que entrenaba, su hermana mayor, Midori, le decia esas mismas palabras--… si sigues asi nunca prosperaras….—termino, volviendo al interior de la mansión Uchiha, denotando indiferencia

En ese momento Sasuke menor, se propuso a si mismo que desarrollaria una tecnica propia, incluso una que su hermana no pudiera vencer ni imitar con su Sharingan.

Volviendo al combate.

--Tiene razon, pero hay uno que ni el mismo conoce…--contesto el Uchiha a Kakashi alejandose, e iniciando un movimiento de manos rapidamente, no era el Katon normal, ni el chidori, era algo mas fuerte—Katon: Ryu no Rasen (Espirales de Dragon)—el elemento no salio de su cuerpo, sino que al invocar la tecnica, golpeo la tierra con su puño, como lo hacia Sakura.

--Que!!—exclamo Tsunade no dando credito a lo que veia—esa tecnica la puede lograr!!

La tierra se abrio abruptamente, Kakashi corrio fuera de la gruta del suelo, pero no sabia lo que iba a pasar, fue entonces que ocurrio, miles de columnas como fuego salieron de la gruta de la tierra, parecian lenguas de fuego despedidas por alguna clase de dragon, estas se comenzaron a mover en la direccion que Sasuke menor les indicaba.

Hinako miraba con preocupación a su mejor amigo… sabia que podria algo salirse de control, esa tecnica era muy peligrosa. Años anteriores esa tecnica , Espiral de dragon, siempre fue un ataque devastador, que les hacia ganar muchas batallas shinobis contra los enemigos, cuando La Uzumaki y el Uchiha, hacian mancuerna en misiones ANBUS. Sin embargo era algo peligrosa.

Y entonces ocurrio, el hombro de Sasuke menor comenzo a punzar, el tatuaje plasmado en su piel, comenzaba a latir, como si estuviera vivo a la vez que se expandia por el brazo y parte de su espalda lentamente.

--Hinako….—exclamo seriamente Sei, presintiendo el desastre--… hay que detenerle

--Tienes razon…--contesto

Los dos shinobis, se acercaron a Sasu-kun por la espalda, pero el chakra que despedia era muy fuerte como para acercarse, ademas las lenguas de fuego, podrian atacarlos. El Uchiha estaba aun entretenido tratando de que sus lenguas de fuego tocaran a Kakashi. Su brazo estaba completamente llegando a su limite.

--Maldicion…--penso para si el Uchiha—mi brazo se esta quemando

--Uchiha-sama….—dijo una voz profunda que hablaba en la cabeza del portador del Sharingan—no podremos contener mas poder….. si sigue en su ataque…. Tendremos que salir…..

--No esperen un poco mas…..—contesto en su mente Sasuke menor

--Uchiha-sama….—interrumpio otra voz, esta se escuchaba mas aguda--… deténgase por favor, no queremos que se haga daño

--Solo un poco mas….—al decir eso, el tatuaje invadio de golpe todo su cuerpo, cubriendolo de manchas negras, lo suficientemente visible para el ojo humano.

--Uchiha-sama!!—grito la primera voz que le habia hablado

--Detengase, su linea sucesoria puede salir lastimada…Uchiha-sama!!—rogaba la voz aguda

--No puedo detenerme!!—exclamo desesperado el Uchiha, sintiendo que todo su chakra se usaba en su tecnica

Kakashi y los demas espectadores vieron como el Uchiha, tenia marcas estilo sello maldito por todo su cuerpo.

--Sei-chan, protege a Naruto-san y los demas…--ordenó Hinako

--Pero tu no podras sola—replico el Yamanaka

--No te preocupes, estare bien…-- se despidio saltando para poder evadir todo ese chakra que rodeaba a su mejor amigo. Acatando la orden de Hinako, Sei, alejo a todos del lugar.

--Pero que sera de Hina-chan??—exclamo Naruto al ver en peligro a su futura hija, resistiendose a alejarse

--No se preocupe, ella estara bien, sabe lo que hace …--lo tranquilizo el Yamanaka

--Sei, que le ocurre a Sasu-kun….—dijo preocupada la Haruno--… eso es….—temiendo que fuese el sello maldito

--Es un sello de sangre simplemente, despreocúpese…--explico, no era la persona indicada para decir exactamente que era aquello

Mientras tanto, Kakashi, vigilaba desde lo alto de un arbol la situación solamente, no habia manera de parar aquello, parecia que la unica manera de hacerlo, era esperar a que el Uchiha se quedara sin chakra, y desgraciadamente eso significaba que moriria primero. Entonces el Hatake vio que Hinako trataba de acercarse al Uchiha, por la espalda.

--No, la atacara….—penso, pero no podia hacer nada.

Hinako, abrazo por detrás a Sasuke menor, sintiendo como el chakra acumulado, de ahora un color violeta, trataba de alejarla, lastimandola, pero a ella no le importo.

--Hina sueltame y huye !!—ordeno Sasuke tratando de sacarsela de encima—es peligroso!!

--No lo hare!!—trataba lentamente de acercarse al hombro izquierdo del Uchiha y tranquilizar aquel sello impreso, aquel chakra morado que emanaba del cuerpo del Uchiha, lastimaba sus manos

--Hinako!!—le grito para que se alejara, sacudiendose para sacarse a la rubia de encima

La Uzumaki, se nego, se habia echo una promesa todos estos años, nunca abandonar a ningun compañero de equipo ni permitir que murieran. La Razon de esa promesa era una memoria dolorosa.

--Nunca dejare que nadie muera…..—murmuraba en su cabeza Hinako, mientras escuchaba las voces de sus antiguos camaradas, si los miembros del equipo 12 . –Siempre me decian esas palabras, justo antes de salir de mision…………………..—recordo, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

--Hinako-san, nosotros te protegeremos….—dijo una voz varonil, un chico de cabello cafe

--Es verdad, siempre estaremos ahí….—comento otra voz masculina, de cabellos grises

--No me subestimen…. Por que han de protegerme, no soy tan debil

Ambos chicos sonrieron ante el comentario de Hinako.

--No estamos diciendo que seas debil….—

--Solo que confíes en nosotros, si en que te protegeremos siempre…..—pausa—ya que sino lo hacemos el Uchiha, se molestaria con nosotros—miro el pelicafe a el otro compañero con burla

--Es verdad, Uchiha puede golpearnos….—sonrio el peliplateado

--Y por que Sasu-chan los golpearia?? Si esta mision es solo de nosotros, el esta en su equipo y yo en el mio

--Ay Hinako-san, eres tan despistada…--comento una de las voces

Pronto chakra rojo, comenzo a rodear a la rubia, trataba de protegerla de los ataques.

--Con esto podre tranquilizarte Sasu-chan….—murmuraba la Uzumaki—solo deja que se acumule mas de mi chakra, no quiero perderte como a ellos……………

No paso mucho tiempo para que Hinako estuviera envuelta en chakra rojo, se acerco con cuidado al hombro del Uchiha, y con su mano derecha, mediante sus dedos, trasmitio chakra rojo al tatuaje, este reacciono encogiendose poco a poco, y desapareciendo las manchas negras del cuerpo del Uchiha de a poco.

--Hinako-sama….—comento la voz profunda que le habia hablado antes a el Uchiha--… ella nos esta ayudando

--El chakra de Hinako-sama, esta calmando el Kirin de Uchiha-sama….—complemento la otra voz aguda

Las lenguas de fuego fueron tranquilizandose y extinguiéndose, ya se podia ver a Sasuke y a Hinako.

--Ahí estan!!—exclamo Naruto, acercandose al lugar junto

Sakura y los demas tambien se acercaban.

El Uchiha, se desplomo, cayendo lentamente hacia atrás, estaba demasiado cansado, Hinako, lo tomo en sus brazos, recostandolo entre sus brazos.

--Sasu-chan….—lo llamo, ya que el pelinegro estaba inconciente--… puedes escucharme

El aludido abrio lentamente los parpados, y se encontro con los zafiros azules de la hija del Rokudaime, inundados de lagrimas.

--No llores Hina….—murmuro casi inaudible el Uchiha menor, secando las lagrimas de la cara de la rubia

--No estoy llorando, solo estoy feliz de que estes a salvo…. Eres un BAKA!!

Ese comentario hizo que Sasuke menor se sorprendiera.

--QUE NO TE DIJO KAKASHI-SENSEI ANTES DE QUE SALIERAMOS DE MISION AL PASADO, QUE NO USARAS ESA TECNICA??—le grito

--Si me lo dijo, pero importaba mas ganar esta batalla, o acaso se te ha olvidado la mision??—se defendio

--Si que mas daba verdad?, que te murieras pero que la mision continuara…-- replico indignada, lo abrazo fuertemente—ERES UN BAKA, que hubiera echo, si hubieras muerto, contestame!!—seguia llorando

Fue entonces que el Uchiha reacciono, recordo aquella mala experiencia que tuvo Hinako anteriormente y solamente regreso el abrazo.

--lo siento….—murmuro, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto y compañía se acercaron a Hinako y Sasuke, los cuales, deshicieron el abrazo, ya se habían reconfortado lo suficiente.

--Naruto-san…--murmuro la Uzumaki, al ver a su futuro padre acercase a ellos---ya esta todo en calma…--explico embozando una agradable sonrisa

--Me alegro mucho…--contesto Naruto, acariciando los cabellos revueltos de su hija

--Sasu-kun!!—exclamo Sakura, abrazando a su retoño—pense que te perderia, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!!—derramo algunas lagrimas, el Uchiha sintio esas gotas saladas y reposo su cabeza en el hombro materno

--Perdoname Sakura-san…--murmuro

--Sakura…--intervino una tercera voz, habia sido Tsunade—tenemos que revisar si Sasuke no tuvo daños internos….. ya que…--miro el terreno todo destruido por la colosal tecnica de fuego empleada—la tecnica que uso, puede que tenga consecuencias

--Tiene razon Tsunade-shishou—respondio Sakura

--Sasu-chan que Kakashi-sensei y Naruto-san , te ayuden a caminar…--sugirio Hinako

--Estoy bien!-- dijo de manera arrogante, no queria que lo consideraran un debilucho, intento ponerse de pie, pero al incorporarse, se tambaleo, Kakashi alcanzo a tomarlo para evitar que cayera al suelo

--Mejor toma el consejo de Hina…--dijo Kakashi, mirando al Uchiha de manera seria

Resignado el Uchiha, tuvo que aceptar la ayuda de el Hatake y el Uzumaki, los cuales llevarian a el Uchiha al hospital. Paso a paso el portador del Sharingan caminaba, debido al desgaste de chakra que tenia, apenas podia mantenerse en pie, Hinako y Sei por su parte, acompañaban a su compañero de equipo caminando al lado de Naruto y Kakashi. Sakura y Tsunade lideraban el grupo, pero la Haruno volteaba de vez en cuando, mirando a su hijo, realmente se habia sorprendido con semejante tecnica… tanto que penso que perderia a Sasu-kun.

--Ya paso Sakura….—dijo de manera tranquilizadora Tsunade, posando una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica

--Lo se

--Aparentemente, no vi lesiones graves a primera vista claro, solo desgaste, lo mas seguro es que solamente necesite reposo….

Al escuchar los comentarios de su maestra, hizo que Sakura se tranquilizara, pero es que ver de esa manera a Sasu-kun, le hizo recordar la primera vez que vio a Sasuke con el sello maldito durante el examen chuunin. Pronto llegaron al Hospital, despues de que Tsunade revisara de pies a cabeza a el Uchiha, determino que efectivamente solo necesitaba reposo, esto alegro a los presentes, Hinako y Sei se serenaron tambien.

--Muy bien, ya lo sabes Sasukito…ya restaure parte de tu chakra para que puedas por lo menos andar sin problemas-- comento Tsunade con su acento picaro y burlon-- .. Pero de ahora en adelante reposo, espero entiendas que no repondrás tus energias de la noche a la mañana, asi que serenidad!!, me escuchaste!!

--Si la escuche…--contesto con molestia por el grito que le daba de reprimenda la soberana de Konoha

--No se preocupe Tsunade-sama…-- dijo Hinako uniendose a la conversación--… me encargare de cuidarlo y decirle todas sus recomendaciones

--No tienes que recordarmelo!..- comentó el Uchiha

--Sasuke….—exclamo Kakashi-sensei, acercandose al Uchiha, lentamente, y de pronto un gran golpe se escucho, el Hatake le dio una bofetada al Uchiha menor, este por su parte no se inmuto ni nada, solo se tambaleo un poco—ese es el castigo por desobedecer las reglas…-comento

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, Sakura se quedo estatica sentia que debia intervenir en aquello, pero Tsunade con su mirada de advertencia, le dio a entender que era mejor que no se entrometiera en aquello, Sasu-kun poso su mano en su mejilla recien golpeada, dibujando posteriomente una sonrisa de prepotencia.

--La proxima vez, piensa en tus camaradas que sufriran por tus errores….—lo reprendio el Hatake, comenzando caminar hacia la salida del hospital.

--Preocupaste a Kakashi-sensei…-dijo el Yamanaka, centrando sus ojos en el Uchiha con una templanza nunca vista, Sasu-kun solamente desvio su mirada, necesitaba meditar.

--Con esta es la segunda vez que me golpea de esta manera…--penso el Uchiha, aun sintiendo la fuerza del golpe en su mejilla, que denotaba un color rojizo. Sakura se acerco al pelinegro y usando chakra curativo, hizo que lo rojizo desapareciera

--Sasu-kun, Kakashi-sensei hizo esto por tu bien…

--Si lo entendiendo….—contesto al comentario de su futura progenitora

Hinako corrio hacia el ninja copia, antes de que este saliera del hospital.

--Kakashi-sensei!!—lo llamo la Uzumaki, colocándose frente al jounin—por favor nos podría dar otra oportunidad!, se que esta enojado con Sasu-kun, pero el solo trataba de ayudar…

--Hinako….-contesto de manera serena--..Se que Sasuke solo trataba de ganar la batalla…comprendo su comportamiento…pero…

--Onegai!!, esta mision significa mucho para nosotros…--suplico, uniendo ambas manos

--Tsunade-sama, ya me ha explicado la situación…--pausa, viendo el rostro de suplica de la Uzumaki—esta bien

--Nos dara otra oportunidad??

--No…-- sonrio, cerrando su unico ojo visible--..sera mas que eso… le avisare a Tsunade-sama que los enliste en el ANBU, con la condicion de que yo sea su capitan….

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formo en el rostro de Hinako—Arigatou!!—lo abrazo, el Hatake se sorprendio pero igual sonrio. La rubia se despidio del ninja copia quien desaparecio en un puff!, la chica regreso con Naruto y compañía.

--Adivinen!—resito con alegria—Kakashi-sensei se enlistara con nosotros en el ANBU

--Que!!—exclamaron todos los presentes

--Si como lo oyen, Kakashi sera nuestro capitán de misiones ANBU—miro a sus compañeros de equipo

--Me parece genial la idea…--comento Sei con una de sus tipicas sonrisas, regresando a su humor habitual

--Esta bien…--comento el Uchiha--..despues de todo parece que esas eran sus intenciones desde el comienzo….—pausa—solo espero que en misiones sencillas ,vayamos solos—miro a la rubia

--Sasuke-chan…. Eres un pervetido!—dijo Sei en plan de broma--… quieres estar a solas con Hinako-hime

--CALLATE!, ya veras dibujante de pacotilla!—le grito, tirandole golpes torpes, debido a que no recuperaba aun su chakra

--Sasuke!!—lo llamo Sakura, con ambas manos sobre su cintura

El aludido se admiro que la Haruno lo llamara por su nombre completo, y no por el de pila, de modo que detuvo sus actos, y le lanzo una mirada de advertencia al Yamanaka, el cual solamente sonrio de nuevo falsamente, le gustab de cierta manera provocarlo.

--Bien…bien…--comento Naruto con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza--…vamos a casa para que Sasu pueda descanzar….—inicio su caminata.

---Te sigo Naruto-san…--dijo la Uzumaki siguiendo a su futuro padre—Sasu-chan, Sei-chan!!— se volteo y los llamo

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar, Sakura se despidio de Tsunade, esta ultima le dijo que le avisara si el Uchiha presentaba algún inconveniente, la haruno asintió y se marcho con el grupo.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Naruto.

--Sasu-kun, debes mantener reposo, por lo cual, vamos a que te recuestes…--dijo Sakura, acompañando a un Uchiha no muy convencido, pues se sentia ya bien, pero Sakura seria su madre algun dia y por ende tenia que obedecerla.—Naruto, recostare a Sasu en tu cama esta bien??—pidio permiso la pelirosa a su compañero de equipo

--Si, hazlo despues de todo tiene que descanzar…--dijo el Uzumaki, sentandose en el sofa mediano de su sala, a su lado estaba Hinako, la cual estaba sentada en el pequeño sillon, mientras que Sei, estaba en el sillon mas grande del juego de sala.—Asi que eres hijo de Sai??—inicio platica con el Yamanaka

--Usted lo ha dicho, Naruto-san…--afirmo

--La verdad ha sido una gran sorpresa de que tu fueras el cierre del equipo 7…

--De verdad??, vaya parece que le sorprendi…

--Para serte sincero, la verdad cuando Hina-chan nos contó, si me sorprendí bastante

--Jeje..—se levanto del mueble en donde estaba sentado y bajo su cabeza--…últimamente no habia visto a mi equipo

--Es verdad..—intervino Hinako, entrando a la conversación--…teniamos ya 3 meses sin saber de ti…como te fue en la mision??

--Tenias una mision tu solo??—cuestiono Naruto

--No, mi padre me acompaño, lo que pasa es que mis habilidades les han servido de mucho al ANBU, por lo cual realizo muchas veces misiones con otros miembros de la organización…--explico el Yamanaka--…en ese tiempo mi Padre y yo, estamos ausentes de casa…pero a mi madre no le afecta en lo absoluto, sabe que es nuestro trabajo

--Admiro la fortaleza de Ino-san…--comento Hinako

--Tu crees que es fortaleza??---cuestiono Sei a su rubia compañera

--La verdad si, tanto Ino-san como Sakura-san tienen una fortaleza muy grande, al ver que todos sus hijos se marchan por largos periodos de tiempo….—ante ese comentario Sei, se sintio conmovido, en ese momento recordo un encargo muy especial.

--Hina…--la llamo el Yamanaka--.. Hokage-sama estaba preocupado por ti…..

--De verdad….-contesto de manera triste

--Si, tenia miedo de que algo malo te hubiera pasado, como tenias un mes en esta epoca sin ningun reporte…

--Otou-sama ya me conoce siempre me retraso en eso de los reportes….—saco una sonrisa falsa--..dile que estoy bien…. Y que no se preocupe…es mas…--busco en su bolsillo---me di tiempo en hacerle el reporte del mes pasado, aunque no creo que le sirva de nada

Antes de que el Yamanaka comentara algo al respecto, Naruto le gano la palabra

--Eso no sera suficiente….—murmuro—Hina-chan…--la miro con una mirada tierna y a la vez triste--…escríbele algo mas que un reporte—le acerco una pluma y un pergamino

La rubia, dudo en tomar las herramientas dadas por el Uzumaki, pero al final las tomo, tanto ella como su padre en el futuro se extrañaban, y paralelamente Naruto Uzumaki de 15 años tambien sufria al ver el nudo en la garganta de Hinako.

--Inmediatamente le escribiré una carta…--se levanto rapidamente del sillon, para que sus lagrimas no se notaran—Naruto-san, estare en el techo, de acuerdo??—el Uzumaki asintio y la rubia salio por la puerta principal.

--Se nota que el Rokudaime y usted son la misma persona…-comento el Yamanaka, Naruto se volteo a ver al joven, sin entender—simplemente por que a nadie le muestra Hina sus lagrimas…..—se levanto del sillon en direccion a la habitación donde el Uchiha reposaba.

Naruto solamente sonrio calidamente, realmente sentia algo calido en su corazon cuando veia a Hinako, a eso se le podria decir, "Amor de padre", estaba feliz.

--Asi que….asi se siente tener un hijo….—murmuro--..esto sintio tambien mi padre…..—sonrio zorrunamente--..realmente se siente bien


	22. Chapter 22

Mientras que Hinako escribía la carta a su padre, el Hokage, Sakura estaba al lado de Sasuke hijo.

--Sakura-san, ya estoy mejor....-comento al ver aun la cara de preocupación de la pelirosa

--Si..-se rio timidamente--..pero aun asi...

El Uchiha, desvio su cara a un lado, y admitio

--Cometi un error....en lugar de ayudar en la batalla....solo fui una molestia ....-murmuro con decepcion en sus ojos negros como la noche

--Eso no es cierto-aseguro la Haruno con comprensión, acariciando la mejilla del Uchiha-no debes sentirte asi, no vi a Hina-chan o a Sei que te reclamaran??-Comento-tienes unos maravillosos compañeros de equipo....-dibujo una sonrisa materna conmovedora que cuando Sasu-kun la vio se tranquilizo.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta cerrada de la habitación, Sakura se levanto a abrir, ahi estaba Sei Yamanaka.

--Sei..-dijo extrañada la Haruno, alzando una de sus perfectas cejas

--Sakura-san, perdon por molestar...--sonrio-podria hablar con Sasuke-chan un momento...--La Haruno volteo a ver al Uchiha, el cual tenia una venita en la frente a causa del nombre de pila con que lo nombro el Yamanaka.--Creo que ya esta bastante recuperado...--comento con sarcasmo, ante la risita nerviosa que se dibujo en la pelirosa.

--Sakura-san nos permites....¬_¬ +-dijo el Uchiha a punto de explotar de la rabia. Sakura salio de la habitación inmediatamente. Al percatarse ambos jóvenes que la pelirosa habia salido, comenzaron a hablar, Sei tomo la palabra.

--Sasuke...--dijo, dando a entender al aludido que era algo serio lo que hablarian, ya que, solo el Yamanaka lo llamaba asi cuando la situación lo requeria---Tengo que decirte que hoy mismo regreso al Futuro...

--Por que??

--Tengo asuntos pendientes en el ANBU...--se acerco un poco, sentandose en la cama-te recuperaras pronto??

--De eso seguro...--clavo sus dos ojos negros en el hijo de Sai-Solo debo descanzar hoy.....

--No repondrás tu chakra en un dia...--recordo

--Pienso pedirle ayuda a Hina....-esta idea soprendio a Sei--..ella puede darme parte de su chakra.....

--Te recuerdo que Hinako no es una fuente inagotable....

--Ya lo se!!-le exclamo molesto-no tengo otra salida...--admitio con la cabeza baja-nosotros no tenemos tiempo que perder..., debemos reunir informacion sobre Akatsuki pronto....antes de que vayan tras de Naruto-san

--Si eso ocurre...Hokage-sama estara en riesgo..Eso lo sabe Hinako??

--Intuyo que si, no hace falta que yo se lo diga...lo veo en sus ojos-coloco una de sus manos en su frente, denotaba preocupación y frutacion de estar en ese estado de no poder ayudar a su mejor amiga--..Esta preocupada por Naruto-san

--Mientras mas pronto salgan de Konoha....

--...Podremos proteger a la aldea desde sus afueras....

--Comprendo tu plan...entonces dejo todo en tus manos....-sonrio de manera sincera--...en el nombre del actual Hokage de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto...yo Yamanaka Sei...Anbu del escuadron 5...te deseo buena suerte---dijo de manera formal-, se levanto de la cama y se dirigio hacia la puerta, para salir--...Sasuke una ultima cosa... si deseas enviar algo al "Otro lado", yo que tu empezaría a escribir...Hokage-sama y Sasuke-san estaban muy preocupados por ambos.....

Ante el comentario, el Uchiha volvio a su mirada triste.

--Dile a Hokage-sama que probablemente estaremos 3 meses mas....para que no se preocupe

--Asi lo hare.... se despidio sin voltear atrás.

Sasuke menor, tomo papel del interior de su novela, siempre cargaba hojas dobladas ahí, traer ese libro era practico, podia guardar muchas notas de misiones y personales. De la nada hizo aparecer un lapiz, y sin ideas de que escribir, de pronto comenzo a redactar una carta simple.

Al poco rato, Hinako bajo del tejado, para esas horas estaba atardeciendo, pronto seria la hora de cenar. La rubia le entrego la carta al Yamanaka, Sasu-kun tambien lo hizo, sin que Sakura y Naruto se dieran cuenta, Sei pensaba irse secretamente, ya que lo suyo, nunca fue las despedidas.

A la hora de la cena, el Uchiha pudo arrimarse a la mesa, un poco mas recuperado, todos disfrutaron de la cena, esta vez no era Ramen, por suerte.

Cuando la noche cayo, Sakura y Sei se quedaron a descanzar en la casa de Naruto. La Haruno durmió con Hinako en la habitación del rubio, mientras los demas lo hacian en la sala, Naruto en un futton mientras que Sei y Sasuke en los sillones de la pieza. A la medianoche Sei Yamanaka alisto sus cosas, no sin antes deslizar un pergamino cerca de Sasuke menor ,quien sintio su retirada pero no se despidio, al igual que Hinako, si hacian un leve movimiento de despedida podrian despertar a Sakura y a Naruto. Sei abandono la casa del Uzumaki, dejando atrás a su equipo y a su amado pergamino de dibujos.

Caminaba por las calles oscuras y frias de Konoha, iria al punto de reunion que le indicaron para poder regresar a su epoca. Y estaba en las afueras de la aldea, se divisaba la puerta de entrada a al aldea, la cual estaba cerrada. No era un obstáculo en realidad, daba gracias por que la caseta de los porteros estuviera cerrada.

El Yamanaka se sento en el suelo a esperar. Hacia frio, reviso que las cartas de sus compañeros de equipo estuvieran en su bolsillo, y efectivamente ahí se encontraban, palmo suavemente el bolsillo donde estaban resguardadas.

Entonces sintio que habia algo en su bolsillo a parte de las cartas, un pequeño pedazo de papel, en donde Sasuke y Hinako le daban las gracias y le deseaban buen viaje. En ese momento los portones de Konoha se abrieron despacio.

---Sei....-lo llamo una figura cubierta por una capa que se asomaba desde las grandes puertas--.. lamento haberte echo esperar

--Acabo de llegar no tengo mucho....-le sonrio

--Ya veo, como estan los chicos??-pregunto acercandose al ANBU

--Muy bien....fue buena idea haber venido....

--Lo sabia....Kakashi nunca les hubiera dado una oportunidad sin tu presencia...bueno debemos irnos

--No piensa saludar a Hinako?? O a Sasuke??

---No, no en este momento....-la cara de aquella figura misteriosa sonrio-no deben saber que estoy aquí.....

--Muy bien...marchemonos...--se levanto del suelo, sacudiendose el polvo-Si que es poderoso, para abrir semejantes portones

---Que esperabas??, solo yo tengo el poder para hacerlo....jeje

Asi ambas sombras desaparecieron al cerrar las grandes puertas de Konoha en al oscuridad. Mientras tanto Hinako se levanto sigilosamente, tomo su chamarra negra con naranja (Parecida a la de Naruto en Shippuden) y salio de la habitación, sin que la Haruno sintiera que se habia ido. Abrio la puerta tras asegurarse de que Sasuke menor y Naruto dormian.

--Asi que ya te has ido Sei-chan....-murmuro, se habia sentado en el techo del apartamento de Naruto, tenia su protector ninja entre sus manos--...Arigatou por venir....donde quiera que estes....

---Que haces despierta??-intervino una voz, la rubia se asusto, pero se tranquilizo al ver a Sasuke menor parado a un lado de ella.

--Nada....solo medito

--Hmp, eso es raro en ti-dijo sarcastico

--¬_¬ que quieres decir con raro??!!-contesto indignada y haciendo un especie de puchero

--Vamos no se enojes, solo fue un comentario ironico...como sino me conocieras....^_^U-trato de tranquilizarla

La Uzumaki, siguió de reojo a su mejor amigo hasta que se sento en el techo junto a ella -Y esa chamarra??, no recuerdo haberte visto antes

--Esta...--tomo la prenda, era una chamarra negra con el símbolo Uchiha en el hombro derecho--.. es un regalo que mi padre me dio...

--Vaya, se nota que guardas muy bien los regalos que Sasuke-san te da....-comento con ironia, en modo de venganza

--Te estas vengando verdad?? ¬_¬

--Mas o menos ^_^--pausa, mira las estrellas-este cielo es parecido al nuestro... no crees??-comento con la luz de la luna bañando su rostro, un pequeño rubor cubrio sus mejillas

--Si...--contesto con una sonrisa marca Uchiha, se estaba sintiendo de nuevo nervioso, pero esta vez se sentia feliz.

--Ahora tendremos que hacer las misiones nosotros dos...--suspiro-es una lastima que Sei-chan, tuviera que regresar.....

--Querias que se quedara??-pregunto un poco celoso??

--La verdad si, asi seria mas facil las misiones no crees??-comento ingenua

El Uchiha suspiro, Hinako era demasiado despistada, como para darse cuenta de sus celos, por un lado daba gracias por que era hija del Rokudaime .

--Sasu-chan, te ocurre algo??-pregunto la rubia acercandose a su rostro, lo cual provoco que su sonrojo saliera a flote

--No me ocurre nada....-desvio rapidamente su cara.

--Ahora que lo recuerdo...--comento, tomando las manos del pelinegro que estaba a su lado

--Que..haces??-titubeo

--Que crees??-Contesto extrañada---voy a darte parte de mi Chakra...asi sera más rapida tu recuperacion, estaras como nuevo mañana

--No tienes que hacerlo...--dijo recordando en ese instante las palabras de Sei "Hinako no es una fuente inagotable"

--Tengo que hacerlo, mientras pueda ayudar a los demas....-concluyo, mientras chakra rojo emergia de sus manos, su Byakugan se activo de manera automatica, aquella energia que emergia de su cuerpo hacia que su cabello flotara y sus ropas se movieran como si estuvieran frente a una suave brisa-Tienes una venda??

--No...pero adentro de la casa hay....-afirmo el Uchiha que no despegaba los ojos de la energia que le era transmitida.

La rubia dio un suspiro dando por terminado la transmisión de Chakra.

--Estas bien??-pregunto a la Uzumaki al verla algo cansada

--Si ^_^

--Regresemos adentro, esta comenzando a ser frio....-murmuro, poniendose de pie y dispuesto a marcharse

--Sasu-chan como esta el Kirin??....-dijo con preocupación

El Uchiha se devolvio a ella.

--Esta dormido, y ahora con tu poder, se adormecerá durante un buen tiempo...........-sonrio

La Uzumaki se tranquilizo, su mejor amigo estaria tranquilo y a salvo, mientras que no usara esa tecnica maldita y prohibida.

--Hina!!...-la llamo

--Ya voy...--se levanto rapidamente del tejado


	23. Chapter 23

A la mañana siguiente, eran las 8 am, los rayos del sol eran debiles aun, la razon por que apenas amanecia. Sasuke menor ya estaba despierto, desde las 7:30 el sueño lo habia abandonado, pero a pesar de ello no se sentia cansado, esa media hora estuvo pensando en lo que habia pasado durante el combate de Kakashi, la destrucción que provoco, y sobre todo en el dolor y preocupación que causo en Sakura y los demas .Tenia entre sus manos el pergamino que sigilosamente Sei deslizo, no se atrevia a abrirlo hasta que la Uzumaki se hubiese levantado. Sin embargo su curiosidad era mayor, con Sei Yamanaka no se sabía exactamente que contendría aquel pergamino de dibujos. Saciando su sed de curiosidad, abrio el pergamino con sumo cuidado, y ahí encontro cientos de dibujos donde ilustraban al equipo 7, desde sus inicios, hasta el momento, estaban dibujados los 4 integrantes desde Kakashi hasta el propio Uchiha quien veia en esos momentos aquellos dibujos.

--Ese Sei....-murmuro suavemente, algo divertido al ver los dibujillos de su compañero de equipo, que hasta un sonrisilla se le dibujo en el rostro, calmo las ansias de reirse, para no despertar a Naruto quien dormia tranquilamente en el futon--... eso es no tener nada mejor que hacer ...entonces llego a una de las secciones especiales, ahí habia varios bocetos donde Hinako y el Uchiha eran los protagonistas, eran doujishis de ellos dos bastante romanticotes, eso provoco que un sonrojo y una venita en su cabeza apareciera.

--Seiii Bakaa...-dijo entre dientes, en ese momento queria gritarselo a la cara al Yamanaka... fue entonces que de entre los doujishis, una hoja se cayo, Sasuke menor se incorporo y la recogio, ahí vio dibujada a Hinako de una manera espectacular, que parecia que le habian tomado una fotografia. Un dibujo echo a mano (Nota.- Si quieren ver el dibujo aquí la direccion de mi ALBUn). Debajo de la imagen, estaba la firma de Sei y una frase "Hinako Uzumaki, una sonrisa que nunca podre tener....

Esas palabras cambiaron el humor del Uchiha, esas palabras solo significaban que Sei sentia algo muy profundo por Hina, al igual que él. Sin embargo el Yamanaka se rindio.

.......Si quieres que esa sonrisa sea para ti, entonces.....". La frase estaba incompleta a propósito, pero lo que si sabia el Uchiha era que era para él. Lo que sentia era tan obvio que Sei lo habia notado.

--Tan Obvio me he visto....-murmuro con ironia hacia el mismo---....mas no pienso rendirme...

--Rendirte en que??-intervino una voz, el Uchiha voltio y era nada mas ni nada menos que Hinako, levantada con una playera floja como piyama

--En nada....-se levanto del sillon, y se dirigio normal a la cocina, la Uzumaki levanto una ceja y sin darle importancia, se dispuso a despertar a Naruto.

--Naruto-san....Naruto-san....-lo llamaba moviendolo

--Hinata-chan...solo 5 minutos mas--murmuraba dormido

--Vaya-sonrio-hasta en sus sueños tiene presente a mi madre....-conmovida decidio dejarlo dormir. Se dirigio a la cocina donde el Uchiha tomaba agua en un vaso.

--No ibas a despertar a Naruto-san??-preguntó el Uchiha extrañado

--Mejor no esta teniendo un sueño muy lindo ^_^--contesto, tomando otro vaso para tomar agua

--Mejor aun, Hina por que te levantaste temprano??

--Ya no tenia sueño-pausa, toma agua-a proposito cuantos meses duraremos aquí??

--Ya te quieres ir??-comento sarcastico

--No quise decir eso...--dijo molesta

--3 meses duraremos no mas, mientras mas estemos aquí, mas difícil sera dejarlo...--explico

--Entonces eso quiere decir que Sasuke-san regresara justo a tiempo...--

--Si, eso parece...

--Tengo curiosidad de que si Sasuke-san era igualito a ti cuando joven...--sonrio, recargandose en la pared de la cocina, con una expresión en su cara, que le daba a entender a Sasuke menor que era burlona

El Uchiha alzo una de sus cejas.

--Por cierto que haremos hoy??

--Pues descanzar

--Que!!

--Claro, eso te dijo Tsunade-sama o no??

--Ya estoy bien

--Lo siento Uchiha Sasuke pero te quedaras en casa...--ordeno como su fuera la madre del pelinegro

--Esta bien...--suspiro-no hay manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión...--actuas como mi madre-penso en sus adentros

--Ademas...--comento-creo que le debes una explicación a Sakura-san acerca del Kirin

--Pensaba no hacerlo

--Que?!-exclamo no creyendo ese comentario-Sakura-san se preocupo por ti, le debes una explicación

--No quiero preocuparla

--Si claro, la preocuparas mas si no le dices nada...

En ese momento Naruto aparecio en la cocina, venia racandose su estomago y aun adormilado, que miro a ambos jóvenes aun no reconocia sus caras.

--Ohayo Naruto-san...--saludo la Uzumaki sonriendole, fue entonces que Naruto reacciono.

--Ohayo! Hina-chan...--le devolvio la sonrisa zorruna, se volvio al Uchiha-Ohayo Sasuke....-continuo su camino para tomar agua, mientras se estiraba los musculos.

--Sasu-chan, te llamo Sasuke??

--Si lo escuche

--Es raro... que no te llamaba Sasu-kun??

--Tal vez se confundio al verme

--Si, con eso de que eres tan igualito a Sasuke-san ^_^-se rio timidamente

--Basta ya ¬_¬*--comento-debo dejarme mas largo el cabello para que no me confundan-dijo tocandose el cabello, el cual estaba mas largo, le sobrepasaba la nuca

--Pues como quieras, a mi me gustas asi....-comento sonriendo, saliendo de la cocina y dejando con esos ojos como platos a el Uchiha.

Mas tarde, Sakura también se levanto, se sintio algo avergonzada de ser la ultima en levantarse, si siempre el que lo hacia, era Naruto, al menos cuando Kakashi los citaba a ellos dos y a Sai, el Uzumaki era el ultimo en llegar, todo por que iba a saludar a Hinata en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 8 a primera hora en la mañana. Despues de desayunar, todos esperaban una explicación de la tecnica mortal que Sasuke Hijo habia echo, todo lo esperaban, en especial Sakura.

--Te lo dije...--dijo en modo confidencial Hinako a su mejor amigo--...te dije que todos querrian una explicación.....

--Tenias que recordarselo a Naruto-san en la cocina, escucho la pequeña conversación que tuvimos...--recrimino el Uchiha

--Bien...--intervino Naruto, con seriedad y preocupación en su rostro--..Sasuke...--le volvia a llamar con su verdadero nombre

--Sasu-kun por favor, nos debes una explicación de lo ocurrido....-suplico Sakura

El Uchiha dio un gran suspiro, no tenia otra eleccion.

--Bien...--fijo los ojos en Naruto-ya conoce mi tatuaje verdad??-el aludido asintio-Sakura-san, hay algo que aun no has visto...--murmuro, mientras se quitaba su camisa negra, muy parecida a la de su futuro padrey se daba la vuelta para que vieran su espalda. Fue entonces que lo vio, Sakura lo vio, un gran dragon que se elevaba en el hombro de su futuro hijo.

--Eso es....

--No es el sello maldito---explico el Uchiha, para tranquilizarla--..es un sello de sangre....-Hinako desvio la mirada, sabia muy bien la historia detrás de ese tatuaje, llamado Kirin--...que representa el pacto que hice con un clan de criaturas....llamadas Kirin

--Que son los Kirin??-pregunto Naruto, aun con la mirada seria, mientras Sakura no daba credito a la que escuchaba

--Son un clan de dragones...asi como existen las legiones de Sapos de invocación shinobi, como Gamabunta...este clan tambien son criaturas que se pueden invocar ...--explico

--Pero por que lo hiciste??...-intervino Sakura un poco preocupada con el rostro caido, sus ojos temblaban

--Por el bienestar del Clan Uchiha....-contesto secamente

Sakura reacciono levantando su cabeza, Naruto tambien reacciono.

--Que quieres decir??-de nuevo hablaba la Haruno-Que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra

--Esta marca...--toco el tatuaje--...lo hice para que el clan siempre este protegido...Los Kirin's protegen cualquier cosa que sus portadores les ordenen...paises, aldeas, tesoros...lo que sea..Ellos te prestan chakra o aparecen cuando se les invoca-explico, con un rostro bajo--..sin embargo esto tiene un precio-levanto su rostro y clavo su mirada en los presentes---...el chakra

--Se alimentan de tu chakra??-dijo Naruto, entendiendo el pacto que se tenia con esas criaturas

--Exacto,..El Clan Uchiha, cuenta con el Sharingan como su linea sucesoria, la cual requiere de un desgaste de chakra...pudieron comprobarlo en Kakashi-sensei o...en mi padre no es asi??-dijo dirigiendo este comentario a Sakura y Naruto, quienes recordaron el cansancio que tenian los usuarios del Sharingan al usarlo demasiado, es mas el propio, Uchiha Itachi fue perdiendo la vista.

--Los Kirin...--siguio con la explicación--...adquieren mas fuerza si su portador es dueño de una linea sucesoria fuerte, como el Sharingan o Byakugan, incluso el Rinnengan...es por eso que opte por hacer un pacto, la elevación de mis poderes Shinobi, a cambio de que despues de una pelea mi chakra abastezca a los Kirin's....

--Por que nunca habiamos escuchado de esas criaturas??-dijo Naruto

--Simplemente por que es un de los Tabues mas grandes en la historia Shinobi, ese tipo de pacto esta prohibido, por lo cual el clan de los Kirin's esta casi extinto, al no tener a mas portadores... las criaturas simplemente mueren....-explico el Uchiha, con los brazos cruzados.

--Puedes morir al ser consumido tu chakra....-comento Naruto serio y molesto

--Ya lo se, pero es por el bien de mi clan.... Y hare cualquier cosa que le traiga paz y prosperidad .-contesto el Uchiha, ese comentario hizo que las manos de Hinako se apretaran

--Pero...por que tu....-titubeo preocupada Sakura, a punto de derramar lagrimas--...te consumiras poco a poco. EL Uchiha se levanto de su asiento y quedo delante de la Haruno, la cual esta en el sillon mas pequeño de la sala, se arrodillo y calmo las pocas lagrimas que fluían de sus ojos verdes con sus manos.

--No morire mientras tenga Chakra....-trato de calmarla--..ademas el consumo de Chakra de los Kirin's es reducido...estare bien...--murmuro, la Haruno no aguanto mas y abrazo a su retoño, como si fuera un niño desprotegido.

--Entonces por que te saliste de control??-pregunto Naruto, mientras mas escuchaba mas era su preocupación por el joven Uchiha

A penas iba a contestas el Uchiha, cuando Hinako contesto por él.

--Eso fue por que forzo el poder del Kirin que vive dentro de él...!!-grito, estaba preocupada y con sus ojos a punto de llorar, sentia impotencia de no poder hacer nada para que el consumo de chakra del Uchiha se detuviera....---Cuando el Kirin es forzado actua como lo hace el sello maldito...--apreto sus puños---...Kakashi-sensei y yo se lo hemos dicho que no lo haga pero es una Baka!!-exclamo fuertemente, cerrando sus ojos en acto reflejo.

Sasuke menor escuchaba las palabras dolorosas de Hinako, sabia que se preocupaba mucho por él, aunque se lo pidiese ella no obedecia, siempre la tranquilizaba diciendole que estaba bien, pero a la Uzumaki no le bastaba. La respiración de Hinako, era rapida, habia sacado toda su frustacion en sus palabras.....

Al ver esto, Naruto Uzumaki queria saber mas...donde habia obtenido contacto con los Kirin's, si ya estaban extintos y mas importante aun, por que Sasuke menor se castigaba de esa manera, actuando como el pilar que sostendría al Clan Uchiha, sacrificando su vida.

Sasuke hijo solamente se recargo en el hombro de Sakura, devolviendo el abrazo, la pelirosa aun lo tenia entre sus brazos sollozando al enterarse de esa verdad.................

Hinako luchaba por que sus lágrimas no salieran a flote, Naruto se levanto y abrazo a su hija, la cual rapidamente se recargo en su pecho, abrazando a Naruto.

---Vamos Hina-chan...--la llamaba para tranquilizarla, mientras acariciaba su lacio y suelto cabello---.......

--Naruto-san....-murmuro mas tranquila---....Sasu-chan es un Baka.....-retomando el mismo tomo impotente

--Hina-chan....-seguia calmandola---...es por que es un Uchiha, por eso se comporta asi.... Sasuke-baka tambien hacia cosas que nos preocupaban a mi y a Sakura-chan, es su naturaleza, no quieren preocupar a los demas...asi que........no es raro que Sasu-kun lo haga......

--Me preocupa mas...sino me dice nada....-murmuro suavemente la Uzumaki, derramando algunas lagrimas que se impregnaban en la chaqueta de Naruto (La que usa en Shippuden)

--Sasuke...--volvio a llamarlo asi Naruto--...Donde conociste a los Kirin's??

El aludido, se retiro de los brazos de Sakura.

--Hace tiempo....-contesto secamente y sin centrar los ojos en Naruto, este tenia una mirada seria como si fuese a reprenderlo

--Sasuke.... El Baka sabe de esto, es decir, lo sabe tu padre??-pregunto con el mismo tono, aun tenia a Hina entre sus brazos

--No lo sabe....

--No se lo piensas decir??, dime que era cuando vea que uno de sus hijos muera de repente ¿?

No pudo contestar el Uchiha.

--Sasuke-teme, aunque no lo parezca estoy seguro que te quiere mucho, por que ....-se devolvio totalmente al Uchiha, tomandolo de los hombros--...eres su hijo

--Lo se---murmuro casi inaudible

--Entonces...cuentanos mas sobre los Kirin's...--pidio un poco mas calmado Naruto con una sonrisa de conmoción

--De acuerdo....-murmuro el Uchiha


	24. Chapter 24

Sasuke menor comenzo a recordar y a contarles a los presentes acerca de como habia tenido contacto con los Kirin's........

(Notaatura: a veces se le llama a Sasu-kun como Asuke, mas cuando Sasuke Uchiha el patriarca del clan esta presente, solo como medida para diferenciar a ambos. Espero no confundirlos)

En esa epoca, Sasuke menor tenia 12 años, ya estaba en el equipo de Kakashi, aun era genin, mientras que su hermana ya estaba en el ANBU recien habia ingresado. A pesar de ello, Sasuke Uchiha, padre, estaba muy orgulloso de ambos, esas eran las unicas ocasiones en que Sasu-kun no se sentia opacado por su hermana, por lo cual agradecia que Kakashi-sensei le diera informes de las misiones que realizaba.

--Sasuke, tu hijo progresa enormemente....-comentaba Kakashi en el despacho del ex integrante del pasado equipo 7, es decir, su oficina en la jefatura de la POLICIA MILITAR DE KONOHA

--No me sorprende despues de todo es hijo mio....-respondia al cumplido dado, con mucha altaneria

--Es muy parecido a ti, por eso comprendo que estes orgulloso de él....-sonrio, cerrando su unico ojo visible con mucha alegria

--hmp, a veces creo que se esfuerza mucho....llegando a sus limites con peligrosidad-admitio el Uchiha colocando una de sus manos en su frente, algo lo perturbaba, este gesto fue captado por Kakashi

--Que te ocurre??

--Nada, solo pensaba en el pasado....-contesto---..Creo que cometi un grave error al haberlo criado como me criaron a mi... a la sombra de alguien mas....

--Te refieres a compararlo con Midori...--este comentario de parte del Hatake sorprendio al Uchiha, no sabia que su antiguo sensei estuviera enterado de eso

--Desde cuando lo sabias??

--Lo supe desde el momento en que lo conoci....-pausa-cuando me dijo cuales eran sus sueños para el futuro me sorprendio......

--Que te dijo...--mumuro interesado, miro al Jounin frente a él con curiosidad y preocupación, deseaba saber cuales eran las metas ocultas de su hijo

--Entrar al ANBU, para proteger a su clan a distancia...utilizando las habilidades que posee...-explico con un rostro de seriedad absoluta--..El tono que uso era un tanto deterministico y triste...él penso que no lo note, pero lo hice....

--Ya veo....-desvio su mirada, se mordio el labio, el Uchiha patriarca estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber infundido ese sentimiento de inferioridad en su hijo, tal como su padre Fugaku Uchiha lo habia echo con él.

El Hatake al verlo asi, se levanto de la silla, en donde estaba sentado y se dirigio hacia la salida, cuando abrio la puerta, noto que Sasuke padre aun estaba en su trance de culpabilidad, estaba con el rostro agachado sintiendose el peor padre

--Sasuke...--llamo Kakashi, desviandolo de sus pensamientos, enfocandose en sus ojos--...si realmente quieres remediar algo, en lugar de culparte, haz algo...habla con tu hijo-concluyo saliendo del aposento del Uchiha

--Esa conversación la ignoraba completamente...--dijo Sasuke menor, volviendo a la realidad. Miro los rostros de Naruto y Sakura estaban serenos, escuchaban cada palabra que salia de su boca; Hina tambien oía, aunque sabia ciertas partes de la historia esa conversación entre Sasuke-san y Kakashi era desconocida para ella--..Tarde supe que se habia dado

--Luego que ocurrio??-pregunto Naruto interesado, le habia ganado la pregunta a Sakura

--Lo que vino despues fue que.....-continuo con el relato

Esa misma noche, en cuanto llego Sasuke padre a la mansión Uchiha, todos ya estaban sentados a la mesa, menos Midori, ella tardaba siempre debido a sus ocupaciones recientes en el ANBU.

Sakura saludo a su esposo, mientras veia a sus dos pequeños angeles, sus hijos gemelos de 5 años; el mayor llamado Susuke y su hermana gemela Susume. Sasu-kun no estaba en la cocina, estaba arriba en su habitación, desde que habia regresado de la mision se la habia pasado arriba en su cuarto.

Esta oportunidad no se presentara dos veces..-penso Sasuke, entonces subio las escaleras, para hablar con su hijo, cuando iba a tocar la puerta, escucho mucho ajetreo adentro, asi que abrio abruptamente la puerta.

Cuando entro toda la habitación estaba a oscuras, no comprendia como su hijo estaba sumido en semejante umbral . De pronto una mano recorrio la cortina rapidamente, dejando entrar un poco de luz.

--Asuke??-pregunto Sasuke

--Que pasa Otou-sama??-contesto una sombra que se incorporaba de la cama que se encontraba en el fondo, cerca de la recien recorrida cortina. Se detuvo frente al patriarca y con un movimiento rapido, le dio al interruptor de luz para poder ver mas claramente el semblante de su Padre.

--Que estabas haciendo en medio de esta oscuridad??

--Entrenaba mi instinto.....nunca se esta demasiado preparado...y mas cuando tienes que realizar la mision en inmensa oscuridad...--explico, sacandole una sonrisa de superioridad a su padre que se encontraba frente a él, Kakashi no se equivocaba Asuke era igual a él cuando joven.-que pasa??-pregunto con una ceja en alto

--Venia a hablar contigo...--dijo con una autoridad en sus ojos--..quiero que te sientes

Asuke asintio y ambos varones se sentaron en la cama.

--Quieres entrar al Anbu verdad??-le interrogo, viendose descubierto, los ojos de chico denotaban su sorpresa.

--Te lo dijo Kakashi??-pregunto de manera despota, a veces le enojaba que su sensei se metiera tanto en cosas que el consideraba "Sus asuntos personales"--...y... que mas te dijo?

--Lo suficiente....

--Ya veo...y...--puso cara de no saber cual era el asunto a tratar--- cual es el problema??

--No hay ningun problema...solamente quiero que me confirmes.... Quieres entrar al anbu si o no??-pregunto un poco molesto finalmente cansado de los desvios de temas en que lo metia su hijo

--Si, pero por mis propios medios,....aun soy un Genin, primero tengo que hacerme Chunnin...--explico seriamente

--Veo que tienes muy definidas tus metas...-comento orgulloso

--Si

--Bueno entonces el asunto que iba a tratar se cerro...--se levanto con una sonrisa-baja que ya a cenar...--se retiro del aposento

--Hmp, a veces no comprendo la conducta de mi padre...--comento Asuke, mientras se levatanba de la cama, en donde estaba aun sentado. Cerro la puerta de su cuarto silenciosamente y bajo al comedor.

Al poco tiempo de haberse sentado, llego Midori con su gran sonrisa y algo cansada, la mision que le encomendaron habia sido algo dura y ardua.

--Como te fue Hija??-pregunto Sakura, a punto de degustar de nuevo su arroz

--Muy bien Oka-san... la mision fue algo dura pero logramos completarla...--contesto

--Me alegro, a Asuke tambien le fue de maravilla...--comento la Haruno, con una sonrisa

Todos seguian comiendo.

--Hermanito...--llamo Midori a Asuke, este solamente se limito a mirarla--...ne Asuke y a ti como te fue en tu mision??, ¿Estuvo difícil?

--La verdad Hermanita...--contesto de forma burlona--..fue facil como siempre...que se espera de misiones nivel D...--comento sin interes en el rango de la tarea dada

--Te comprendo...las primeras misiones siempre son asi...--sonrio--..pero despues cambian al subir los rangos....

--No puedo esperar a que suban el nivel pronto....-suspiro algo cansado.

--Ya quisiera yo tener misiones aunque fuesen de ese nivel...--interrumpio una voz peculiar, se trataba de Susuke, quien estaba al lado de Midori en la mesa--..En la Academia me aburro....

--Susu-kun no digas eso....-Susume se unio a la conversación, ella estaba frente a Susuke comiendo --...yo me divierto bastante ^^

--Pero es que no se trata de diversión!!-Replico Susuke a su hermana--..Ser Shinobi es un asunto serio, es por eso que quiero volverme mas fuerte...--empeto orgulloso, mostrando la fuerza en su brazo-y tu...-miro de nuevo a Susume-te volveras fuerte junto conmigo!!

--De veraz!!-contesto entusiasmada-que bien Arigatou Susu-chan

--Susume

--Dime

--No me digas Susu-chan ¬_¬U

--Esta bien ^^ lo siento

Asuke seguia comiendo, admiraba en cierta manera la energia que desprendian sus hermanos menores, al soñarse ellos mismos como Shinobis fuertes.

--Lo primero que tengo que hacer...--siguio hablando Susuke--...para poder convertirme en un Shinobi fuerte...es ...--apunto con el dedo a Asuke--..Derrotarte a ti en batalla!!-grito

El aludido solo miro a su hermano menor con cara de inocencia, realmente se sorprendio por la declaracion de guerra en su contra.

--Y por que a mi??-cuestiono a Susuke

--Sencillamente por que eres el primer escalón a vencer, ademas-miro de reojo a Midori-Midori-oneesan esta fuera de mi alcance por mucho...--admitio un poco nervioso

--Hay Susu-kun...--comento Midori ante el cometario--..Cuando aprenderas....

--Asi que me dices Asuke!, tu y yo ahora o cuando....

--Susuke!-reprendio Sakura a su hijo de 5 años-no quiero nada de retos en mi mesa, estamos comiendo...--miro a Sasuke--..no tienes nada que decir??

--Susuke, por favor, calmate un poco...-comento, ---...ademas te falta mucho aun para vencer a Asuke..Primero graduate de la Academia y luego podras lanzar tus retos....-volvio a comer, esto claro no era algo que Sakura queria escuchar, ella esperaba un regaño una reprimenda

--Ya termine...-anuncio Asuke, retirandose de la mesa y llevando el plato al fregadero-si alguien me necesita estare ensayando en el patio de entrenamiento....

--Sasuke Hijo...--lo llamo Sakura antes de que saliera de escena-espera por lo menos 10 min antes de comenzar, puede hacerte daño ahora

--Esta bien Oka-san...--se retiro

--Voy contigo...--dijo Midori terminando su cena en un santiamén, y retirando su plato rapidamente en el fregadero, alcanzando a su hermano.

En el patio, cada uno inicio sus calentamientos previos.

--Es raro que hagas entrenamiento incluso en la noche??-dijo desconcertado Asuke

--Pues si tu lo haces, debe tener algo bueno o no??-contesto Midori-Que te parece algo de Taijutsu primero??

--Esta bien

Midori y Asuke se pusieron en posición y comenzaron su pelea, todo el tiempo fue un "Dame y Toma" entre los golpes que se daban, claro no eran muy fuertes que digamos, solo era un Taijutsu entre hermanos solamente. De un momento a otro, Midori se descuido y Asuke vio su oportunidad, mas su golpe fue leido antes de ejecutarse.

--Midoir-onesan haces trampa...--reclamo al ver los ojos rojos de su hermana

--No nunca dije que no podias usar tu Sharingan...--rechazo el reclamo guiñandole un ojo a su hermanito.

Cuando ambos Uchihas estaban exhaustos se tumbaron en el suelo. Claro que Midori gano la batalla, eso lo tenia claro el Uchiha menor en esos momentos, como siempre su hermana le seguia superando por mucho.

--Asuke, tu Taijutsu es una copia del de Papa, deberias cambiarlo, sino sera facil predecirlo...

--No lo hare..-contesto secamente, lo que le faltaba que le diera consejos

--Entiende

--No

--Si sigues asi nunca prosperaras...--comento algo enojada, levantandose rapidamente, denotando indiferencia dejando a Asuke tirado aun en el suelo.

--Tonterias....-murmuro Asuke por debajo, recostandose de lado en el piso, estaba molesto de que su hermana mayor siempre le sermoneara, ya que, ella no era muy diferente a él, siempre acataba todas las ordenes de Sasuke y se comportaba de manera falsa para poder agradarlo y que la alabara. Solo cuando estaba con sus hermanos y con su madre, Sakura, se comportaba tal cual. Se incorporo viendo las estrellas.

--Me pregunto si Hina, ya habra tenido su primera mision y si sera tan mala como las mias...--comento ironico-de seguro que esta molesta si tiene solo misiones rango D....-sonrio prepotentemente--..me gustaria ver su cara su asi fuera.

Se retiro a descanzar al poco rato.


	25. Chapter 25

Al dia siguiente, Kakashi pidio al equipo no presentarse ya que no tendrian ninguna mision. Asuke estuvo todo el rato desocupado, Midori tambien estaba sin deberes, ese dia habia reunion para los capitanes de los escuadrones por lo cual no era necesaria la presencia de la Uchiha en la reunion.

Ambos hermanos mayores, estaban en la casa ese dia, con esto Sakura estaba algo liberada, por lo cual le pidio a Asuke y Midori que llevaran a sus hermanos pequeños a la Academia, debido a que el recinto si tuvo actividad normal.

Ahí estaban los 4 miembros del Clan Uchiha caminando por la calle, Midori y Asuke traian en sus frentes sus respectivos protectores acreditándolos como Shinobis de la Hoja en Activo, cada uno traia de la mano a uno de los gemelos. Asuke traia a la tranquila Susume, mientras que Midori a el hiperactivo de Susuke. La primogenita Uchiha iba encabezando el grupo, algo fastidiada por llevar a sus hermanitos a la Academia ella preferia quedarse en casa a descanzar, pues su padre no estaba en casa y se podia relajar.

--Sasuke-onichan (Notaautora: Aquí los hermanos comienzan a llamar normalmente a Sasuke menor, pues Sasuke Uchiha, el padre, no esta presente)...--lo llamo algo timida

--Dime Susume...-contesto con comprensión, mirando a la niña

--Bueno...me preguntaba si..despues de que regrese de la Academia podrias entrenar un poco conmigo

--Y esa idea??-la miro confundido, Susume era muy tranquila, es mas Sakura pensaba en que seria una ninja medico, por que no mostraba interes en habilidades de batalla

--Lo que pasa es que...Susuke quiere que nos hagamos juntos muy fuertes...--centro sus ojos en los de su hermano--.. yo soy muy debil y siempre tengo que depender de él para protegerme...--explicó tristemente---, por eso Quiero hacerme mas fuerte para estar a su nivel--- termino, ante esta explicación Sasuke menor sonrio y agrego

--Debes primero que concretar lo que TU realmente quieres hacer,--acaricio la cabecita de su hermanita--- Susuke es Susuke Uchiha, y tu eres Susume Uchiha, ambos son diferentes aunque sean gemelos, por lo cual no tienen los mismos sueños...pero... con mucho gusto entrenare contigo...--concluyo

--Gracias...--sonrio

Pronto los 4 hermanos llegaron a la academia, tras dejas a Susuke y Susume en el salon de clases, Midori y Sasuke menor recorrieron el pasillo de regreso.

--No pense que Kyou-sensei se acordara de mi...--comento gentil Midori

--Hmp

--Me parece que era ayer cuando decia que era su alumna preferida y que me parecia mucho a Otou-sama....-cambio su semblante a uno triste--...eso me molestaba un poco despues de que lo oyes una y otra vez...--dijo fastidiada---... ni que yo fuera la version de mi Padre en Femenino

--Si tanto te molesta de que te comparen con Otou-sama por que no demuestras tu estilo propio...-comento algo hastío--..Que no me dijiste ayer que mi Taijutsu era una copia de Otou-sama¿?-dijo ironico, se estaba vengando

--No puedo mostrar mi estilo, muchos se decepcionarían de mi a estas alturas....---explico seriamente--......ademas forje mi reputacion en base a las tecnicas de Otou-sama, no puedo cambiar tan radicalmente....-

-Midori-onesan... si sigues con eso, quiere decir que siempre actuaras de manera falsa-paro de caminar, haciendo que su hermana mayor tambien lo hiciera-Acaso solamente actuas asi solo para agradar a Otou-sama y los demas que te rodean??

--Y tu que crees??...-confeso, desviando su mirada, estaba decepcionada de ella misma--..lo seguire haciendo, despues de todo para Otou-sama sigo siendo su principal orgullo y no puedo fallarle ahora

--No eres una Kunoichi de verdad...--dijo, iniciando de nuevo su caminar, dejando atrás a su hermana mayor, esta por su parte despues de decir todas esas cosas, simplemente se marcho algo apesadumbrada tomando otro salida para no encontrarse con su hermano menor.

Sasuke menor salio furioso de la Academia, no cabia en su mente que su hermana Midori, se mostrara tan falsamente antes su padre y demas superiores, y mas aun que no se mostrara como realmente era. Todos estos años, Sasu-kun vivio detrás de su sombra, por momentos envidiaba y admiraba el talento que bendecia a la primogénita Uchiha, y ahora se daba cuenta que su hermana era muy diferente, con el tiempo llego a la conclusión que Midori Uchiha tenia dos caras.

--Y pensar que yo la admiraba mucho...todo este tiempo vivi a la sombra de mi padre, y no a la de Midori...--murmuro frustado Sasuke menor, en ese momento se alejaba de la Academia rumbo a la villa Uchiha, al principio eso pensaba hacer...--sera mejor que no regrese a casa, no quiero encontrarme con Midori-Onesan seria muy incomodo y ademas Oka-san notaria el problema...--suspiro--...y me obligaria a contarle todo...--tomo otra ruta--..mejor ire a entrenar en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo, de seguro nadie estara ahí y podre pensar mejor las cosas...--siguo caminando.

Cuando llego a su destino, no habia absolutamente nadie, ni Sei, ni Kakashi, ni mucho menos la fastidiosa de Aiko, su admiradora numero uno. Se sento debajo de un arbol y comenzo a meditar, tenia su mano en su frente, sobando lentamente sus sienes.

--Moshi Moshi...--dijo una extraña voz, proveniente de la copa del arbol, el Uchiha voltio rapidamente a averiguar, habia bajado la guardia y alguien lo tomo por sorpresa.-Konichiwa!!-saludo de nuevo

Sasu-kun se levanto y lanzo Shurikens al arbol. Fue entonces que la voz desconocida salio de su escondite

--Oye, asi tratas a tus amigos imaginate a tus enemigos??-comento ironica, se trataba de una linda niña de 12 años, de cabellos rubios que estaban sueltos y unos ojos azules brillantes, era Hinako Uzumaki.

--Hina!! O_O-Exclamo con los ojos como platos, su repentina aparicion lo sorprendio de sobre manera-que no se supone que deberias estar con Yamato-sensei y los demas

--Hoy no..-sonrio--..no tenemos mision y tengo el dia libre..y como no encontre nada mejor que hacer....-explico divertida--..te vi en la calle algo triste y decidi seguirte Si-gi-lo-sa-men-te-se rio

--No puede ser, tan mal estaba mi defensa que no senti que me siguiera...--penso el Uchiha-bueno te felicito...--trato de disimular su falta de defensa---...has podido seguirme sin ser descubierta

--No acepta que le gane esta vez...vaya, tenia que ser Uchiha...-penso Hinako, realmente Sasuke menor no sabia cuando admitir que habia bajado su defensa-Bueno que tal si paseamos por aquí juntos...--invito con una sonrisa zorruna

--Esta usando su tecnica de averiguación de informacion... siempre lo aplica conmigo, pero esta vez no lograra que le diga nada...--penso Sasu-kun-esta bien

En ese momento un estruendo sacudio la tierra, y una columna de humo comenzo a verse en el cielo, habia ocurrido algo en la aldea, antes de que Hinako y Sasuke fueran a ver que ocurria, un Shinobi enmascarado completamente, paso entre ellos, y en sus manos traia un rehen, Sasuke menor reconocio a la persona era su hermana Susume.

--Susume!!-grito el Uchiha, la pequeña se encontraba inconciente, el secuestrador noto que el niño que estaba ahí conocia a la secuestrada y huyo rapidamente.

--Vamos Sasu-chan debemos perseguirlo!!-grito Hinako, para sacar del trance a Sasuke

Ambos Genin's iniciaron la persecución, el hampón se movia entre rama y rama, sabia muy bien que Hinako y Sasuke lo perseguian, aceleraba su paso, y mas cuando vio que el colgante que tenia el pelinegro en su cuello. EL amuleto habia salido a la luz por tanto brinco en las ramas, el Pai Pai del clan Uchiha, el hampon supo que ese chiquillo de cabellos oscuros era del Clan portador del Sharingan y por ende hermano de la niña que tenia en sus brazos.

--Hina!-advirtio Sasuke-separémonos!

La rubia asintio y tomo el lado contrario a Sasuke, llegando ante el secuestrador y sorprendiendolo, mas esto no hizo que soltara a Susume, el hombre solamente cayo al suelo diestramente.

--te tenemos rodeado!!-grito Hinako al agresor

--Rindete y entregame a Susume!-ordeno molesto Sasuke menor, enrojeciendo sus ojos, su Sharingan de dos aspas hacia su aparicion

--Asi que ese es el Sharingan...--musito burlonamente el secuestrador---..con mayor razon debo seguir con esta presa...--comento mientra veia a Susume--..debo averiguar cual es la razon de ese Sharingan

--Suelta a Susume!!-volvio a ordenar Sasuke, recordo su conversación con su hermanita "Yo soy muy debil y siempre dependo de Susuke", se lanzo ferozmente contra el secuestrador, quien simplemente lo golpeo fuertemente en el pecho, estrellandolo contra un arbol, habia leido sus movimientos con mucha facilidad, ya que , el Uchiha estaba envuelto en rabia.

--Niño tonto...no sabes controlar tu ira...--comento el hampón, tomo el rostro de Susume--..en cambio esta niña...--acaricio su mejilla---..es tan lenta y debil que fue facil capturarla, aun cuando ese chiquillo, se pusiera en mi contra

--Ese debio ser Susuke-chan...--murmuro Hinako, antes de lanzarse en ataque contra el agresor, este le devolvio el ataque, pero esta vez, no lanzo a Hinako lejos, sino que la tomo por el cuello con uno de sus brazos

--Tu debes ser la hija del Rokudaime...si eres demasiado parecida a él... al bastardo que nos desterro....-grito sadico--..Bueno me pregunto que diria si encontrara tu cadáver maltratado y desamparado??-comento dando otro sentido a esa frase, realmente era un sadico desgraciado (Notaautora: YO LO MATO!!)

--Sueltame pervertido!!-grito Hinako, al tiempo que le daba una patada en el pecho al degenerado, provocando que la soltara por el dolor del golpe dado.

--Maldita chiquilla!!-grito--..pensandolo bien creo que a Sauron-sama le apeteceria verte....-Hinako y Sasuke reaccionaron ante ese nombre, era el del hombre que queria formar Akatsuki de nuevo y atentar contra Naruto-sama. El Uchiha vio el peligro que asechaba a Hinako, no podia levantarse, el golpe que le habia dado, le rompio algunas costillas y no podia moverse. El agresor comenzo a acorralar a Hinako, jugaban como el Gato y Raton.

--Si algo le pasa a Hina....no me lo perdonare jamas...--penso Sasuke con un hilo de sangre que se escurría de su boca, desvio su vista a Susume que yacia inconciente debajo de un arbol, el subordinado de Sauron la habia dejado ahí, mientras atrapaba a la Uzumaki---..si no te rescato, no sere capaz de verle la cara a mi Otou-sama nunca mas.....-la respiración de Sasuke era lenta, era asi por el dolor y la impotencia, veia a Hinako luchar lanzando Shurikens, pero su oponente las desviaba y las atrapaba con las manos en señal de burla, no cabia duda que era un Jounin experimentado. El Uchiha comenzo a Jadear, queria pelear pero solo podia ver, estaba ahí en el suelo, con su pecho roto, si algo le hacian a Hinako y a Susume , su alma tambien se romperia.

--Noooooooo!!-grito Hinako, la habian atrapado, ahora la estaban amarrando al tronco de un arbol

--Que te parece si practicamos lo que dije??-Comento sadico el agresor, sacando una kunai, corto el rostro de Hinako---..Comenzaremos con una marca en tu linda cara, hasta que Naruto-sama...-nombro al Hokage de manera cinica y despreciativa-venga a rescatarte, al escuchar tus gritos...

--Onegai...--susurro Sasu-kun, deteniendose el pecho con una de sus manos, estaba arrastandose, aun veia que aquel sadico marcaba a Hinako, la cual no gritaba no estaba dispuesta a darle ese lujo--..quiero parar esto...--era movido por la voluntad de pelear, de defender

--Quieres poder, mas chakra??-le interrogó una voz aguda, que le hablaba en la cabeza del joven Uchiha

--Si, lo quiero!-contesto

--Que tanto lo quieres??-cuestiono otra voz, esta era un poco mas gruesa

--Lo quiero ahora!!-exclamo fuertemente en su mente

En ese momento todo se encerro en un espacio aparte, el ambiente era diferente, el Uchiha ya no estaba en el bosque de entrenamiento, no habia rastros de nadie, ni del Shinobi que atacaba a Hinako, ni de esta, ni de Susume..

--Donde estoy??, donde esta Hinako?? Y Susume??-murmuro aun con la mano en su pecho roto

--Son muchas preguntas...-comento la misma voz aguda, que provenia de un dragon blanco de mediano cuerpo--..tu quieres poder no es asi??

--Si!!-solto tratando de incorporarse del suelo, estaba boca abajo, totalmente devastado

--Entonces...--prosiguio el trato otra voz gruesa, proveniente de otro Dragon blanco de tamaño mediano con una ligera cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo--...haremos un pacto de sangre...estas dispuesto a sacrificarte??

--Si, hare lo que sea....

--Hasta poner en riesgo tu vida??

--CLARO-contesto sin chistar el Uchiha

--PREPARATE ENTONCES...--sentencio el dragon cicatrizado--..PARA SUFRIR LO QUE ES TENER LA FUERZA DE UN KIRIN EN TU INTERIOR-diciendo esto, la criatura blanca se acerco y sin ceremonia mordio el brazo del Uchiha, clavando sus dientes ferozmente


	26. Chapter 26

La playera azul que traia puesta Sasu-kun comenzaba a llenarse de sangre, el joven sentia que era desgarrado totalmente, pero en su mente estaban presentes aun la imagen de Hinako siendo atacada de esa manera tan brutal y si asi le iba a la Uzumaki, no podia pensar en que le pasaria a Susume, la cual veian en ese momento como conejillo de indias para estudiar sus ojos. El colgante Uchiha tambien se mezclaba con el rojo. El dragon que lo estaba mordiendo respiraba agitado como si estuviese muriendo.

--Estoy muriendo....-murmuro Sasuke menor, su vista se nublaba, no supo desde que momento perdio el Sharingan, ni cuanto tiempo habia pasado, ahora veia al otro dragon que presenciaba la escena, sus ojos eran azules, identicos a los de Hinako, visualizo a Hinako parada frente a el, con lagrimas en sus zafiros azulados--...Hi..na...no..llores...-estiro su mano la imagen se cambio a Susume con esos ojitos verdes que denotaban inocencia pura, ella misma se consideraba debil y de seguro se sentiria fatal al verse secuestrada tan fácilmente-Su...su-la llamo con cariño, su hermanita articulo palabras que el Uchiha escucho "Sasuke-onisan", las lagrimas tambien resbalaron por las mejillas de la menor de los Uchihas, de nuevo queria alcanzarla--..Su..su..me...-murmuro llorando tambien

--Oni-san...--llamo el dragon de ojos azules a la criatura que mordia a Sasuke menor--... esta sufriendo mucho..haz algo...esta alucinando

Viendo el estado del joven pelinegro y de sus intentos de alcanzar a alguien invisible, el dragon de un solo ojo dejo de morderlo.

--Ya termine....-concluyo--...todo dependera de él....

Esa dimension se cerro, cuando Sasuke menor desperto ya estaba de pie, con un hombro ensangrentado, pero sus costillas estaban curadas, entonces pudo ver aun a ese desgraciado que estaba cortando a Hinako, mientras esta se resistia.

--Hinako!!-grito el Uchiha-sueltala maldito...--ordeno el Uchiha, activando su Sharingan que evoluciono a 3 aspas

--Como te recuperaste, bueno no importa...--dejo a la Uzumaki de lado y corrio hacia el Uchiha, quien evadió todos los ataques que el Jounin malo le mandaba.-Como diablos este chiquillo ha mejorado... si estaba convaleciente hace poco

--Mi chakra esta conservado, algo me quema el hombro pero estoy bien, podre ganarle...--penso-TOMA ESTO!!-golpeo a su oponente en el pecho, en ese instante todas sus costillas quedaron quebradas, dejando automáticamente inconciente sobre su puño.

Viendo que su atacante estaba inconciente, casi muerto, echo a un lado el cuerpo, lo miro con desprecio, y prosiguió a liberar a Hinako, quien observo todo y estaba muy asombrada.

--Hina...--la llamo dulcemente, mientras la desataba

--Sasu-chan...

--Mira nada mas como te dejaron...--comento acariciando las heridas en su cara-Gomenasai, sufriste por mi culpa...--desvio su mirada

Ya desatada, Hinako abrazo a su mejor amigo.

--No importa estoy bien...mis heridas sanaran como todas las demas ...--sus lagrimas se escaparon de su ojos, mojando el cuello del Uchiha--...pense que moririas..

Sasuke menor correspondio el abrazo, entonces lo sintio, el calor en su hombro se intensificaba, parecia quemarlo en vida, se separo de la rubia, sintiendo todo ese fuego, se desplomo en el suelo, aun luchando.

--Sasu-chan que te pasa...??!!-preguntaba Hinako, tocando su hombro sano

--ME ESTOY QUEMANDO!!-grito enloquecido

--QUE TE PASA ESTAS HERIDO CONTESTAME!!-grito Hina preocupada y asustada

--MI HOMBRO SE ESTA CONSUMIENDO!!

Al escuchar esto Hinako como pudo le quito la playera azul, y entonces vio el sello negro en su brazo que latia como si fuera un corazon, tenia la forma de un dragon empezaba a expenderse hasta el cuello de Sasuke menor.

--QUE ES ESTO!!-grito euforica y desesperada

--Es el Kirin...--contesto una voz, era el dragon blanco de ojos azules (NOTAUATORA: Sono como convocación de YUGIOH, que mal _), estaba frente a Hinako

--Quien eres??, y por que te escucho en mi mente??

--Soy un Kirin, y estoy usando telepatia contigo...--pausa mira al Uchiha-lo que tiene tu amigo es que el espititu de un Kirin de nuestra raza esta creciendo dentro de él, se esta acoplando.....

--QUE DICES!!

--No grites o sera peor-la mira de arriba abajo-Tu tienes el poder del Kyubi, o me equivoco??

--Asi es..-contesta desviando su mirada

--Entonces puedes ayudar a tu amigo para que su calvario de iniciación no sea tan grave...

--Dime como...--suplico

--Concentra tu Chakra, una vez que veas y sientas que rodea tu cuerpo, abraza a tu amigo y transmite con una parte de tu cuerpo el chakra rojo del Kyubi a esa marca..lo tranquilizaras-explico

Despues de esta explicación, la Uzumaki comenzo a concentrarse tan y como se lo habia dicho Yamato-sensei. Energia roja empezó a rodear su cuerpo, su cabello se elevaba por el poder que emanaba su ama, y sus ojos azules se volvieron rojizos.

.-Ahora hazlo....-dijo el dragon--.. el punto exacto donde debes tocar es su hombro

Hinako abrazo a Sasuke, quien aun estaba temblando por el dolor, rodeo el cuello del chico y estrecho su cuerpo de 12 años con el de su mejor amigo, fue entonces que fue acercando sus labios, dio un pequeño beso en el hombro del Uchiha, quien aun no salia de su etapa de dolor y estaba totalmente enloquecido.

El chakra rojo inicio su fluidez en toda la marca, de modo que el Uchiha se fue tranquilizando poco a poco, la marca se encogio tambien a ese ritmo, hasta que quedo como un pequeño dragon que atravesaba el hombro y la clavicula. El poder inundaba aun el cuerpo de Hinako, la mirada de la Uzumaki estaba volviendo al tono natural.

--Hi..na...--murmuro el Uchiha, viendo como su mejor amiga le daba paz por fin despues de todo ese infierno, cuando por fin la Uzumaki quito sus labios, la aura roja que la rodeaba desaparecio.

Ambos chicos se miraron unos momentos, estaban cansados y aliviados.

--Sasu-chan, dime que estas bien??-pregunto con temor

--Estoy bien gracias a ti...--susurro, acariciando sus mejillas un poco lastimadas, las marcas de la kunai estaban sanando pero aun quedaban algunas secuelas

--Me alegro...--devolvio la caricia, en la propia mejilla del Uchiha

--Cuando quieras que esa marca se calme...--interrumpio de nuevo el dragon--..tendras que aplicar ese procedimiento...de acuerdo Hinako-sama??

--Como sabes mi nombre??

--Lo lei en tu mente y el nombre de nuestro pactante tambien.... Bueno nos veremos Uchiha-sama...--dicho esto se esfumo poco a poco como humo

--Solo causas problemas...--solto Hinako con una sonrisa zorruna acusadora

--,Mira quien lo dice

--Si me disculpas...--dijo algo cansada, en ese instante su bandana shinobi que estaba en el cuello de la rubia, se desato cayendo al suelo--..tengo algo de sueño...--se desmayo sobre el Uchiha, este recogio la bandana

--Hina??!!-la llamo, rapidamente toco su cuello para asegurarse que tuviera pulso--..parece que solamente esta cansada....-toco su propio cuello--...quien vino salvandome fue Hina.....-recargo en un arbol a la Uzumaki, mientras iba por su hermanita menor que tambien reposaba. Cuando tuvo a las dos ya seguras bajo su mando, recargo a Hinako en su piernas mientras que Susume estaba apoyada en su hombro sano.

--Nadie mas las dañara...--toco la marca de sangre que lo acreditaba como pactante de Kirin---..con esto protegere a mi clan ...--miro a Hina--...y a ti tambien

--Poco despues nos auxiliaron...--dijo Sasuke menor, volviendo al presente, siendo asediado por las miradas de Naruto y Sakura y de la misma Hinako--..Naruto-sama estaba asustado, penso que habia perdido a Hinako y a nosotros dos... mi padre y mi madre tambien estaban asustados por el hecho....pero los tranquilice...afortunadamente pude ocultar durante 3 años mi poder....-finalizo

--Entonces nadie sabe de esto excepto Hina...--dijo Naruto, cruzando sus brazos

--No exactamente, Naruto-sama, si lo sabe, el se dio cuenta al controlarme una vez que atacaron Konoha, el Hokage es el segundo que puede sellar mi poder

--Y Sasuke-kun lo sabe??-pregunto Sakura angustiada

--No, él no, y no quiero que lo sepa, le pedi a Naruto-sama que guardara el secreto... nadie lo sabe excepto nosotros tres

--Yo..tu por supuesto -interrumpio Hina--..y Otou-san

--Por que yo puedo contener tu kirin??-preguntó Naruto

--Por que tiene el poder de un biju, el Kyubi-concluyo-y eso es lo que debilita a un Kirin... el poder mistico de las bestias de colas de chakra


	27. Chapter 27

--Ahora comprendo todo… pero… no crees que Sasuke deberia saberlo??—comento Naruto con una expresión taciturna

--Tiene razon…--apoyo Sakura

--Lo he pensado…--dijo el Uchiha menor

--Sasu-kun…--posa su hombro en el joven--..despues de todo es tu padre…y te quiere mucho…--mirada tierna

--Lo se Sakura-san….—pausa--se lo dire en cuanto regrese…--contesto

La Haruno sonrie.

--Y…--el Uchiha mira a Sakura---…a ti tambien

Bueno ahora que todo esta aclarado --Naruto advirtió la atención de todos--- alguien me podria decir que ocurrio con Sei??!! –busco al Yamanaka por todas partes con su mirada

--Es verdad..O_O—exclamo Sakura, advirtiendo por fin la ausencia del Yamanaka—y yo que le queria hacer preguntas sobre Ino-cerda

-- Estaban mas concentrados en saber sobre lo de Sasu-chan que se olvidaron de Sei-chan…--comento Hinako con una gotita en la cabeza--..Pobrecito ^^U

--Hina-chan ^^ en donde esta Sei??—cuestiono Naruto

--El acaba de regresar al futuro…--explico

--…Tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver en el ANBU…--completo la explicación el Uchiha, con una sonrisa de felicidad que surcaba de oreja a oreja

--Sasu-chan por que sonries??—pregunto la Uzumaki con una ceja levantada picaramente, ya sabia la respuesta

--Por que crees—miro a la rubia de una forma altanera, divertida y sobretodo picara--..Hi-na-ko-hi-me

--Hmp, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas asi! —Replico algo molesta—entendido….Sasuke-kun—golpeo con la punta de sus dedos la frente del Uchiha (Notaautora:Tal como Itachi lo hacia cuando Sasuke era niño, se acuerdan? ^^)

--Hinako…¬_¬ --murmuro molesto por el cariño dado por la Uzumaki

--Dime Sasuke ^^--sonrisa falsa de Hinako

Se estaban hablando con sus respectivos nombres, lo que significaba que era una pelea en serio.

--Bueno…Bueno calmense ya…--intervino Sakura, moviendo sus manos tratando de tranquilizar a los dos jóvenes. En ese momento la pelea fue interrumpida por alguien que tocaba la puerta del apartamento de Naruto, el rubio fue abrir, pues era el mas cercano en ese momento.

--Konichiwa…como..Estas..Naruto-kun…--saludo y pregunto una timida chica de ojos perlados

En ese momento Sakura se escondio rapidamnte en el cuarto de Naruto junto con Sasu-kun y Hinako.

--Konichiwa…Hinata-chan, jeje..—respondio el gesto el Uzumaki, sobandose la nuca, si que la Hyuuga habia llegado en un momento inoportuno--- que hare, aun no habia pensado en como explicarle lo de Hina-chan…--pensaba el rubio aspirante a Hokage, al tiempo que seguia riendose nerviosamente

Hinako saco levemente su cabeza, a traves de la puerta entreabierta del cuarto, por el tono de voz , sabia que se trataba de su futura madre, Hinata Hyuuga.

--Ay no..es Hinata-san..—exclamo la Uzumaki, al tiempo que se volvia a esconder, cerrando levemente la puerta, y apoyandose nerviosa en la pared de la habitación, tenia un gesto en su cara sumamente perturbado

--Cálmate estás segura Hina??—exclamo Sasuke menor, que estaba al lado de su compañera

--Si, no hay duda…--reafirmo temerosa

Hinata seguía hablándole a Naruto, los dos estaban platicando en el marco de la puerta de entrada a la casa.

--Venia…para disculparme contigo…--explico la Hyuuga desviando su mirada, estaba toda roja--…es que…pues…mi padre…se porto muy mal contigo….cuando fuiste a buscarme…hace algunos dias…--jugaba con sus dedos--bueno..Eso fue lo que Hanabi…me dijo…y …por eso…--no se atrevia a ver a Naruto a los ojos, por vergüenza y timidez

--No hay por que disculparse Hinata-chan, ya estoy acostumbrado..^^U, ademas nunca le he caido bien a Hiashi-sama ---la tranquilizo sonriendole tiernamente

--No..es mi culpa…-exclamo fuertemente, no queria que el Uzumaki se sintiera mal, realmente la primogenita de Hyuuga, sentia que toda la culpa del incidente era suya--.. Naruto-kun, debi haberte dicho que salia de mision…por eso pasaste un mal trago…Disculpame!!—hizo una reverencia, muy arrepentida

--De que te disculpas Hinata-chan…--exclamo, colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica—no fue nada serio—le regalo otra sonrisa

--Arigatou..—exclamo en agradecimiento la Hyuuga, no cabia en su asombro de que Naruto fuera tan gentil con ella, a pesar de los desplantes que le hacia Hiashi-sama

--Vamos seca esa lagrimas..—limpio las lagrimas de la portadora del byakugan, esta se sonrojo—Por que no pasas hace mucho que no platicamos…--la invito

--Esta bien..Gracias ..—contesto ya mas tranquila, y entrando a la morada del Uzumaki

Mientras tanto Hinako y los demas seguian observando todo desde la puerta entreabierta de la habitación del rubio portador del Kyubi.

--En que esta pensando Naruto??—exclamo confundida Sakura,O_o, retirandose de la puerta emparejada

--Es verdad Naruto-san parece que planea algo…--comento el Uchiha viendo esta vez por la apertura, Hinako se mantenia pensando aun, tenia su mano en la barbilla, la cual sobaba, entonces Sasu-kun diviso alguien—Naruto-san viene hacia aca—esto saco de su trance a Hinako, lo cual provoco que tirara un montículo de pergaminos Ninjas. Ante el ruido, el Uzumaki vio una oportunidad

--Hinata-chan…disculpame un momento, algo se cayo en mi alcoba…--se disculpo

--No hay problema Naruto-kun

Una vez que entro en la habitación, y cerro la puerta completamente, todos los presentes quisieron una explicación, se les veia en el rostro.

--Naruto!—susurro algo fuerte la Haruno—no podras mantenernos aquí para toda la vida…

--No te preocupes Sakura-chan, hoy le explicare lo de Hina-chan a Hinata…--exclamo tranquilamente

--Estas seguro Naruto-san??—pregunto timidamente Hinako

--Si… solo confia en mi..—levanto su pulgar y guiño un ojo—bueno tengo que regresar…

--Naruto-san, entonces me retiro..—intervino Sasuke menor

--Por que??—dijo el Uzumaki sin entender

--Mi aspecto lo dice todo…asi que quiero evitar explicaciones innecesarias--se apunto a si mismo

--No puedes hacer el Jutsu de transformación??, asi no habria problema—pregunto Naruto

--Si, pero… prefiriria irme…quiero tomar aire fresco…

--Sasu-chan me vas a abandonar??!!—exclamo Hinako con una inocente cara de perrito, y tomandolo del brazo

--No exageres tanto!—exclamo el Uchiha—volveré cuando todo entre ustedes se haya arreglado..—se solto de la manos de la Uzumaki

--En ese caso yo también me voy…--dijo Sakura entrando a la conversación—así estaran mas comodos no crees Naruto??—miro a su compañero de equipo

--Si tu lo dices Sakura-chan

--Tu tambien Sakura-san??—suplico Hinako, con el mismo semblante

--Hina-chan es mejor que Naruto, tu, y Hinata-chan, comenten este asunto—la tranquilizo-- despues de todo son familia—le sonrio

--De acuerdo..—comprendio la Uzumaki

Asi en unn puff, tanto Sasu-kun como Sakura salieron del lugar, como todo buen Shinobi, sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

--Bien…--suspiro la Uzumaki—le piensas decir en este momento??

--Creo que si…pero deja primero hacerle un poco de platica mas…--pensaba con ambos brazos cruzados--..por que si sales de repente, Hinata-chan se podria desmayar

--Si tienes razon—rio timidamente, sabia perfectamente a lo que se referia.

El rubio portador del Kyubi volvio a la sala, donde lo esperaba Hinata, estaba un poco incomoda por la espera, miraba a todos lados.

--Gomen por hacerte esperar demasiado…--se disculpo el Uzumaki, regresando a su asiento, al lado de la Hyuuga.

--No te preocupes Naruto-kun

--Bien…y como te fue en la mision...

--Muy bien, con ayuda de Kiba-kun y Shino-kun fue facil

--Me alegro… --pausa, sonrie

--Como adoro esa sonrisa…--piensa la Hyuuga, devolviendo la misma sonrisa

--Hinata-chan…--pronuncia sacando a la chica portadora del Byakugan de su trance

--Dime, que pasa Naruto-kun

--He estado pensando en nuestro futuro juntos…--la mira de reojo, esta avergonzado, y no sabe como empezar se muestra en su lenguaje corporal

--Yo también lo he pensado…--contesta en un hilo de voz la Hyuuga—me gustaria casarme…contigo..—juega con sus dedos totalmente ruborizada y sonrojada

--Yo tambien…--la abraza, y le susurra, mira a Hinako que esta viendo todo desde la puerta entrecerrada --Bien...—exclama fuertemente dandonse autoanimos el mismo y separandose de Hinata para mirarla frente a frente—que pensarias si te dijera que nuestro futuro esta literalmente en este mismo momento??

Hinata no sabe que responder, ya que, lo que le dice el Uzumaki es confuso, no sabe a que se refiere. Al ver la confusion justificada de su amada, el Uzumaki piensa ser mas directo.

--Sabes Hinata-chan….—vuelve a estar al lado de la Hyuuga normalmente, es decir, a su lado, mirandola--..siempre me he imaginado como serian nuestros hijos….

--Naruto-kun…--murmura asombrada

--Claro que estoy hablando a largo plazo…--se soba la nuca, siente que no se sabe explicar, pues parece que esta asustando a su querida Hinata

--Naruto-san ^^U, es difícil verdad??—murmura Hina, al ver los nervios que invaden a quien dentro de algunos años sera su padre, y el Rokudaime

--Naruto-kun…--hablaba repentinamente Hinata--..si es divertido y bonito imaginarlos…yo lo hago todas las noches…--confiesa, mientras sus ojos perlados demuestran una alegría inexplicable, el Uzumaki se conmueve--..siempre pienso en como serian ellos….

--Hinata-chan…………

--Si un joven alto,….como tu Naruto-kun…--describe timidamente--…con el Byakugan…--sonrie y rie---..Entrenando para estar a la altura de Neji-onisan….

--Hinata-san , has acertado en todo, Yuki-onisama es asi…--murmura tristemente Hinako desde la habitacion

---Ademas…--sigue describiendo Hinata---…veo a una niña rubia…traviesa…con tu gran sonrisa…--toma la mejilla del Uzumaki--…que nunca se da por vencida…tal como eres tu

-SI supiera….—piensa el Uzumaki

--Naruto-kun, tu como los imaginas??

--Creo que no hace falta que yo lo haga, ya lo hiciste tu perfectamente….—se levanta de su asiento, Hinata lo mira desconcertada--…si, describiste a Hinako-chan a la perfeccion….

La Hyuuga no comprende, es entonces que con una señal de Naruto, Hinako Uzumaki, sale de su escondite, Hinata se para repentinamente, no sabe por que lo hizo, su corazon se regocija, tal vez es lo que se conoce como "Instinto maternal".

--Hina-chan…--la llama Naruto, mientras la rubia se aproxima a ellos, la portadora del byakugan esta sin palabras--…Hinata te describió perfectamente…--sonrie zorrunamente, Hinata esta aun en Shock, mira a Naruto y luego a Hinako, esta se aproxima un poco mas y con un gesto que conoce muy bien, si, son los mismos que hace su Naruto-kun.

--Ohayou Oka-san…--murmura un poco nerviosa

Hinata reacciona antes las palabras, lagrimas se resbalan de sus mejillas, no entiende por que esta llorando, apenas conoce a esa chica y le a dicho que es su progenitora y mas aun, es retoño de Naruto tambien. Es tal como ella soño durante las noches.

Le da un Abrazo a Hina, quien lo corresponde.

--Ohayou…. —le devuelve el saludo en un susurro dulce, materno


	28. Chapter 28

Ha pasado una semana, desde aquel encuentro entre Hinata y su futura hija, Hinako Uzumaki, desde entonces todas las cosas han marchado muy bien. La primogenita de los Hyuuga tiene un nuevo brillo en sus ojos perlados, como si estuvieran llenos de felicidad inmensa.

Un hermoso amanecer inicia en Konoha, los establecimientos, las casas de familia y todo lo que integra esta villa shinobi, abre los ojos al nuevo dia. Una kunoichi de cabellos azulados corre agitadisima por una de las calles, sus ojos tiemblan de emocion, presurosa, saluda rapidamente a todos aquellos aldeanos que la reconocen y le brindan el propio saludo matutino.

Pronto se detiene, ha llegado a su destino, bueno casi, recupera la respiración, frente a ella esta un conjunto de apartamentos. Al volver su vista, admira con sus ojos perlados la estructura. Ya mas recuperada, empieza de nuevo su jordana de correr esta vez hacia la puerta de entrada a la casa de su querido Naruto-kun, sabe que él estara alli, junto con Hinako, su adoración.

Cuando llega a la puerta, toca suavemente la puerta, pero no recibe respuesta, vuelve a repetir la accion, solo que toca con un poco mas de fuerza, pero el resultado es el mismo.

--Naruto-kun estara de mision??...—se autocuestiona---..Pero de todas maneras Hinako-chan me abriria la puerta….—Esta a punto de tocar la puerta por tercera vez, cuando alguien se le adelanta y abre puerta, es Naruto un poco adormilado.

--A…Ohayou Naruto-kun…--saluda la Hyuuga un poco apenada, miro disimuladamente, a que alguien mas saliera de la morada del Uzumaki como usualmente pasaba. Siempre que venia en la mañana, la recibia con una gran sonrisa Hinako, pero esta vez todo se escuchaba en silencio--…Naruto-kun… y Hinako??

--Ah ella esta de mision con Sasu-kun y Kakashi-sensei, salieron muy temprano—explico—es mas…--exclamo algo enojado y cruzando los brazos--..Por eso es que no nos fueron asignadas misiones ni a mí, ni a Sakura-chan…por falta de Sensei--hizo un puchero.

Antes este gesto, Hinata no hizo más que reir.

--Naruto-kun,..Estas celoso de Hinako-chan??...—cuestiono la Hyuuga aun riendose

--Un poco…--con la misma actitud, pero cambio su semblante a el normal al ver que habia hecho reir inconcientemente a su querida Hinata

--Bueno…venia a despedirme de Hinako-chan y Sasu-kun…--explico la Hyuuga--…es que lo que pasa es que me voy de mision hoy y no regreso hasta dentro de 3 dias…

--QUE!!, tu tambien tienes mision?!...—suspiro de resignacion y frustacion--..bien que mas puedo hacer…me quedare solo por hoy….

--No te preocupes Naruto-kun…--exclamo la chica de ojos perlados, con determinación, no queria que el Uzumaki se sintiera solo --…hare todo lo posible para regresar pronto!!

--Esta bien Hinata-chan….no te sobre esfuerces…no quiero que te pase algo malo, por estarte distrayendo con mis locuras—se soba la nuca, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, penso que habia metido la pata, asi que trato de tranquilizar a la Hyuuga con sus palabras--..yo estare bien y estare esperandolas a ambas…--sonrio con ternura, regalandole un beso a la chica en sus suaves labios. Hinata se sonrojo completamente, pero correspondio al gesto.

--Nos vemos…--susurro Hinata dulcemente, iniciando su jordana Shinobi, mientras Naruto la observaba como se marchaba.

--Me pregunto como le estara yendo a Hina-chan??...—comento Naruto, al tiempo que una brisa suave soplaba acariciando sus cabellos rubios.

Muy lejos de ahí, un grupo de tres Anbus enmascarados corren entre las ramas de los arboles, entre ellos, se distingue una Kunoichi de cabellos dorados, sujetos en una "Cola de caballo", oculta su cara tras una mascara con forma de zorro, corria entre las ramas de los arboles. Hinako Uzumaki, junto con su mejor amigo, Sasu-kun y su actual lider y futuro sensei Kakashi, corrian hacia el objetivo de su primera mision.

Como miembros recien ingresados en el Anbu, no se les permitia aun hacer sus propias investigaciones y recolecciones de informacion, tenian que empezar desde abajo, con misiones otorgadas, despues de demostrar el talento y haber cumplido con varias tareas, cuando llegara ese momento, Hinako y Sasuke menor, podrian iniciar su propia investigación sobre el nuevo Akatsuki. Ese era el único inconveniente.

Claro que tuvieron que cambiar sus identidades para evitarse problemas.

Afortunadamente, con el regreso de Kakashi al Anbu, los lideres de la organización les concedieron reducir el numero de misiones que debian completar, antes de volverse Espias por su cuenta.

--Kakashi-sensei…--La Uzumaki llamo por el audicular de su cuello al Hatake, la chica estaba siguiendo a su sensei a traves de las ramas de los arboles, no muy lejos de ella, Sasu-kun corria a la par

--Que sucede…--respondio aun saltando las ramas de los arboles a toda velocidad

--Que tanto falta para llegar al objetivo??!!..—pregunto decidida

--no comas ancias…--explico calmadamente el Jounin, aun corriendo--..falta muy poco, pero debo recordarles que no se confien….el objetivo que nos mandaron cazar es un caso serio….

--Nos dieron este blanco para ponernos a prueba no es asi, sensei??..—intervino en la platica el Uchiha, hablando a traves de su transmisor, con un tono en su voz que denotaba sospecha

--Tan intuitivo como siempre Sasuke…--contesto divertido Kakashi--…si asi es..--confirmo

--Vaya se nota que no confian en los novatos…--comento de nuevo ironico el portador del Sharingan –Bueno entonces hay que hacerlos que confien en nosotros con nuestras pruebas de éxito…

--Estoy de acuerdo…--afirmo airosa la Uzumaki--..les demostraremos que somos dignos de confianza

Kakashi sonrio orgulloso por sus los dos jóvenes provenientes del futuro.

--Muy bien…--advirtio el ninja copia--..preparense!, por que no sabemos cuantos Ninjas y guardaespaldas posee el objetivo!!--- se detuvo detrás de un arbol de una forma que solo un shinobi Jounin sabia como hacerlo, sin ser detectado.

Hinako y Sasuke menor tambien hicieron lo mismo, no era la primera vez que hacian misiones ANBu, en el futuro ya habian tenido cientos de misiones, pero aun asi, siempre eran invadidos por esa suculenta adrenalina de ser descubiertos y estar listos para atacar, defenderse , salvar sus vidas y en el proceso obtener un mision exitosa.

Ahí a una distancia de nuestros heroes, se alzaba una mansión poderosa, denotaba que las personas dueñas de esa gran residencia eran de una familia sumamente rica, si eran ricos, pero en base a negocios sucios. El Jefe de la famlia según el informe preliminar que les dieron al grupo de Kakashi, era: Miyazaki Kyou, un yakuza perseguido por sus actos sucios y desalmados, pero ademas tenia a una Kunoichi prisionera, la cual, fue descubierta y secuestrada, esa era la razon principal por la cual Miyazaki debía ser capturado vivo o muerto.

Alguien abrio el porton que protegia la residencia de Miyazaki.

Un hombre maduro, de cabello castaño y ojos dorados, con un flamante traje color blanco, era la persona que aparecio, coincidía con la descripción del reporte ANBU; era el cabecilla a su lado varios guardaespaldas normales con trajes negros.

--Ahí esta…--murmuro Kakashi, ambos jóvenes que lo acompañaban asintieron con sus cabezas, sabian que ese era su objetivo.—Ahora que lo han visto, sera mas facil capturarle cuando oscurezca y salga de su mansión para hacer sus negocios…

En ese instante Miyazaki, salio acompañado por su escolta en un vehiculo. Esto fue aprovechado por los ANbus, para volver a explicar el plan. En cual consistia en lo siguiente.

Kakashi entraria a la mansión en busca de la Kunoichi perdida, como el Hatake tenia mas experiencia en invadir establecimientos de todo tipo el estaria a cargo, mientras que Hinako y Sasuke menor, tendrian que capturar a Miyazaki, claro con la debida precaucion, no sabian en que momento Shinobis contratados podrian hacer su aparicion, el echo de que no se dejaran ver cuando el Yakuza salio de su mansión, no implicaba que no tuviera algun Ninja bajo su mando.

Asi la noche llego, el escenario perfecto para una sombra. Sasuke y Hinako, vieron como su futuro sensei se perdia en la oscuridad rumbo a su objetivo, invadir semejante residencia. Durante el dia Miyazaki, regreso de su paseo junto con sus guardaespaldas sin ningún problema, durante este tiempo La Uzumaki y el Uchiha lo vigilaban, hasta que a la 11:00 pm, el Yakuza abandono de nuevo su hogar, esa era la señal para entrar en accion.

--Hina estas lista…--susurra el Uchiha, sobre una rama de un arbol cercano

--Lo estoy cuando quieras Sasu-chan…--contesta su compañera y amiga.

Ambos desaparecen en un solo viento que susurra.

Miyazaki esta cerca, a pesar de que va en un vehiculo, el medio de transporte va a baja velocidad, es facil seguirlo.

De pronto el Auto se desvia del camino y se detiene en medio de la nada.

Hinako y Sasuke, estan sospechando que el Yakuza los invita a salir de su escondite al colocarse tan expuesto.

--Sasu-chan me copias…??—pregunta la Uzumaki aun analizando al situación

--Si…--responde el Uchiha de manera tranquila, en la misma situación

--Nos esta provocando..!!

--Si, pero no hay que sucumbir…--trata de tranquilizarla—si nos comportamos como él quiere, nos pondremos en peligro nosotros y Kakashi-sensei, observemos un poco

En ese instante un Shinobi aparece ante Miyazaki, la luz de la luna ilumina los rostros de ambas personas.

--Entregale esto a Sauron-sama…--dice el Yakuza fuertemente extendiendole al Ninja un pergamino , este lo toma sigilosamente.

--Se lo hare llegar… despues de todo aun esta el plan de matar a esa "Persona".---explica el ninja

--No abra ningun problema con ella??

--No se preocupe, Sauron-sama se ocupara de eso…por que aun no esta bajo la proteccion de Konoha, asi que sera mas facil….

--Ya veo, ….

En ese instante el Shinobi que estaba hablando con el lider Yakuza desaparecio, desconcertando a Hinako y Sasuke.

--Ha donde ha ido!!—exclama Hinako

--Kuso!(Maldición) no descuidamos…muevete Hina…--avisa el Uchiha, pero ya es demasiado tarde

--No creen que los niños deben estar dormidos a esta hora…--comenta una voz de manera graciosa, el Shinobi que anteriormente estaba en el suelo, ahora esta cerca de nuestros heroes.

Hinako y Sasuke como último recurso se separan rapidamente, desgraciadamente son descubiertos por los otros enemigos que los estaban esperando a que salieran de su escondite.

Miles de Kunais y Shurikens caen del cielo, como una tormenta en el bosque, mientras que Sasuke y Hinako abortan la mision, ahora solo deben salvar sus vidas y reunirse con su sensei para por lo menos tener un poco de ventaja, en medio de la oscuridad, y superados en numero no saben exactamente en que direccion los iran a atacar.

--Hina!!—grita el Uchiha, al tiempo que busca a la Uzumaki, detrás suyo, juraria que lo estaba siguiendo, mientras llega a un lugar despejado de arboles, tiene algunos rasguños, pero puede aun pelear.

--Aquí estoy !!—contesta alcanzando rapidamente a su mejor amigo en iguales condiciones

Los Ninjas enemigos se abotinan a su alrededor los han alcanzado y acorralado, en muchas ocasiones en el futuro han estado en ese tipo de situaciones, y sin embargo nuestros chicos han salido victoriosos.

--Bien esto es como estar en casa…--anuncia con soberbia el Uchiha con una sonrisa de prepotencia

--Si…--afirma Hinako--…igual a los viejos tiempos…--sonrie orgullosa

La pelea se desata, son superados en 10 a 2 pero eso no les importa a los retoños futuros de Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto.

Con Taijutsu, Tecnicas de Fuego (Katon), el uso del Buakugan y Sharingan, logran girar la situación a su favor.

--Bien…--comenta Hinako algo exhausta y con su linea sucesoria aun accionada--..ya casi terminamos…lo hemos hecho rapido verdad??—ve a Sasuke que aun se esta encargando de un Shinobi enemigo

--Si, cada dia mejoramos nuestras tecnicas….—responde orgulloso el portador del Sharingan vivo

En ese instante el Shinobi que recibio el pergamino de las manos de Miyazaki sale a su encuentro, tirando una Kunai envenenada que se dirige a la pierna de Hinako. Esta con su Byakugan esquiva el arma, sin imaginar que existe una Shuriken en la sombra de la Kunai disparada.

La shuriken se clava en la rodilla de la Hija del Rokudaime. Hinako se tumba en el suelo por el dolor, es cuando Sasuke menor, su compañero nota que esta herida, sin mas preámbulo, se agacha para ayudarla. Pero entonces en su descuido es atacado por el agresor de Hinako.

Rápidamente el Uchiha toma a la Uzumaki en sus brazos y salta para esquivar el ataque y proteger a su amiga. Desgraciadamente una Kunai lanzada por el enemigo le hiere el tobillo izquierdo.

Herido el Uchiha sabe que debe escapar por el momento, comienza a correr velozmente a pesar del dolor que le causa la herida.

Carga a la Hinako en su espalda y corre para refugiarse en el bosque.


	29. Chapter 29

Corriendo frenéticamente a traves del bosque Sasuke menor, huye de su enemigo, quien le pisa los talones persiguiéndole a traves de las ramas de los arboles, pronto nubes negras y esponjosas cubren las estrellas y la hermosa luna brillante que hasta hace algunos instantes iluminaba la oscuridad.

La tinieblas ensombrecen el bosque en donde un joven Anbu ha comenzado a correr, la lluvia comienza a caer, en un momento se detiene y mira hacia atrás.

--No hay rastros de ese Shinobi…--murmura el Uchiha, repentinamente revisa los árboles cercanos, se concentra un poco para poder sentir alguna presencia…---No, ya no nos sigue, pero aun asi eso podría ser malo….--- piensa detenidamente--…si ya no nos sigue es por que planea traer refuerzos para buscarnos una vez pase esto..—Mira al cielo, recibiendo algunas gotas de lluvia en su rostro—parece que esta lluvia no se detendra pronto…--devuelve su vista al camino frente a él, muchos arboles enfrente, a su lado derecho e izquierdo.

Mira de reojo a su mejor amiga, que descanza su cabeza en su hombro derecho, sabe que debe atenderla lo más pronto posible, pues es raro que Hinako pierda el conocimiento por una simple herida de Shuriken.

La pierna del Uchiha punza de nuevo por el dolor, el mismo necesita atención tambien, usando sus ultimas fuerzas, comienza de nuevo a correr a traves del bosque oscuro, hasta que su salvación se hace presente. Una cueva cercana.

Usando el Chakra que le queda, Sasuke menor lo aplica en las plantas de sus pies para poder correr más rapido.

Cuando esta dentro de la cueva, se tumba en el piso, esta cansado, su respiración esta sumamente agitada y su frente esta empapada en sudor, haber corrido tan rapidamente ha representado un esfuerzo sobrehumano por la herida en su tobillo izquierdo, la cual sangra sin parar.

--Debo atender mi herida….—mira de reojo a Hinako, la cual esta totalmente inconciente, ni la lluvia, ni siquiera la caida del Uchiha en el suelo, la han despertado. La "Cola de caballo" en la cual la Uzumaki sujeto su cabello rubio, esta cediendo poco a poco deslizando varias hebras empapadas sobre el Hombro de la chica---..Primero te curare a ti…

Acomoda a la hija del Rokudaime en el suelo. La aparente oscuridad de la cueva, le impide ver exactamente cual es el estado de la herida que sufrio durante la anterior batalla.

--Si hago una fogata, seremos visibles un blanco facil….---murmura analíticamente el Uchiha--..ademas tengo poco chakra…--se muerde el labio, mira el exterior pensando en una solucion rapida, pues no hay tiempo que perder--..Solo tengo una unica salida…--saca de su bolsa Shinobi, la cual cuelga de la parte inferior de su cadera, una pequeña vela, la cual enciende con un pequeño Katon--..con esto sera suficiente, su luz no sera visible para el exterior y mucho menos con esta tormenta.

EL Uchiha se dispone a curar la herida de la Uzumaki, ahora con una fuente de luz, es mucho mas facil saber el estado de aquella lesion.

Despues de todo tiene algunos conocimientos medicos, no por algo es el hijo de Sakura Haruno.

Lo que ve, le hela la sangre.

El Portador del Sharingan nunca penso que la lesion fuese tan grave. Debajo de la rodilla izquierda de Hinako, estaba una Shuriken completamente encajada; la mitad de la arma Shinobi destellaba con la luz de la vela, toda la zona alrededor estaba morada, seguramente el veneno ya habia hecho mucho daño, pero si se detenia a tiempo, no provocaria un daño serio en Hina.

--Bien…--se dijo a si mismo el Uchiha--..No hay tiempo que perder…--miro a Hinako--…en tu estado actual, seguramente esto te duela un poco…

Dicho esto, tapo la boca de la rubia, para evitar que cualquier grito de dolor saliera de sus labios, aunque Hina estaba inconciente su cuerpo responderia al dolor, y seguro que gritaria de manera automatica.

Saco una kunai y con precision Sasu-kun, penetro en la herida para sacar la Shuriken de ahí, inmediatamente la Uzumaki respondio gimiendo por el dolor, aun estaba inconciente completamente, pero su cuerpo era el que reaccionaba.

Finalmente despues de mucho esfuerzo, el Uchiha sustrajo la Shuriken, la kunoichi de cabellos dorados, pudo tranquilizarse por fin, habia mordido inconcientemente la mano de Sasuke menor, por los fuertes dolores.

--Ahora debo administrarle el antídoto…--murmuro ya un poco mas tranquilo, se limpio el sudor de su frente, maldijo no traer el protector Shinobi para que evitara que la humedad en su frente se escurriera. Saco de su bolso Anbu, un pequeño frasco, saco su contenido, el cual era liquido, con las yemas de sus dedos para despues esparcirlo en la zona afectada.—Esto se encargara de la parte exterior, ahora falta la interior….Hina…--la llamo, incorporandola un poco, sosteniéndola con sus brazos y pecho, pero fue en vano, el mensaje no fue recibido por la Uzumaki.—Hina…estas inconciente totalmente….—se mordio el labio--no hay tiempo que perder…!!--medito para si el Uchiha, y decidido a todo para no perder a Hinako, bebio un poco del antitóxico y junto sus labios con los de la Uzumaki.

Poco a poco la hija del Rokudaime, pasaba el contraveneno, una vez que se acabo, el Uchiha repitio la accion.

Despues recosto a la chica de nuevo.

--Es increíble que no le haya dado fiebre, el poder del Kyubi la protege muchisimo….—medito en lo dicho cambiando su semblante--…no…a veces pienso que es el poder de Naruto-sama…--se sentó tranquilamente, mientras sacaba algunas vendas y ataba la herida de la kunoichi, y iniciaba su propia curacion--…Yo tambien estoy herido, pero estoy mucho mejor que Hina, asi que tendre que montar guardia hasta que Kakashi-sensei se de cuenta de nuestra situación…..seguro lo notara—murmuraba al tiempo que se curaba asi mismo, saco una venda y con sumo cuidado la enredo en su tobillo, afortunadamente la arma que lo hirio no estaba envenenada--..Listo, mi herida no es tan grave…..—miro a Hinako, la cual parecia reposar tranquilamente.

--Nunca pense que mi primer beso seria en estas circunstancias …--penso el Uchiha--..Aunque ya habia pensado en que…--miro a la Uzumaki, con ojos que se podian catalogar de amor?--…tu primer beso seria conmigo…aunque...—miro hacia el exterior, un poco melancolico--… no sintieras lo mismo que yo….aun asi…--sonrio con prepotencia-- estaba dispuesto a robarlo si era necesario…— su semblante cambio, sonriendo tristemente--..Tal vez para ti yo solo soy tu mejor amigo, y por eso…prefiero seguir en ese papel para no forzarte a nada….—se levanto cogeando para poder vigilar mejor la entrada.—Creo que he dicho demasiado, ademas, ser "asi" no es lo mio---concluyó con ironía a si mismo. Apagando la vela que habia prendido anteriormente.

Se sento en la entrada de la cueva a vigilar, la lluvia se habia convertido en tormenta, la cual les trajo ventaja a los dos Shinobis refugiados, seguramente su perseguidor ya no los seguiria. Por la sencilla razon de que estaba solo, y el rastro de sangre que pudieron dejar Sasuke y Hinako a causa de las heridas, se habia borrado ya por el agua.

--Puedo estar mas tranquilo ahora…--murmuro el Uchiha--..segun lo planeado, nos deberiamos reunir a mas tardar a las 2:00 am con Kakashi-sensei..—recordo el acuerdo de la mision.

Mientras tanto Kakashi, quien ya habia terminado la mision de rescate, se encontraba a las afueras de la mansión de Miyazaki. Desafortunadamente no habia ninguna Kunoichi cautiva, el Hatake comenzaba a cuestionar la informacion que les dio anteriormente.

--Acaso la informacion era falsa…--reflexiono desde la rama de un arbol, en donde se refugiaba de la lluvia--…no puede ser eso, las fuentes de informacion de AnbU, nunca se han equivocado…o acaso…--Sus ojos se agrandaron al descubrir la otra posibilidad, se levanto rapidamente de la rama donde meditaba y comenzo a correr--…acaso nos dieron esto a proposito?!, debo encontrar a Sasuke y Hinako de inmediato!!—miraba a todas partes, tratando de sentir la presencia de sus compañeros, Kakashi sabia muy bien que si su suposición era acertada, los dos "retoños" bien pudieron caer en una trampa, era perfecto, habian separado al Hatake de ellos, dejandolos solos, aunque ambos tenian experiencia en el ANbu, eso no valia para las misiones que se llevaban a cabo en esta epoca, ya que, eran tiempos distintos!!.

Ademas el clima era perfecto para una emboscada o trampa!!

Al mismo tiempo Sasuke menor se estaba quedando dormido, el cansancio fisico y la herida recibida, provocaban que su cuerpo pidiera descanzo.

--Demonios, si me quedo dormido, seremos un blanco mas facil..—miro a la Uzumaki, la cual seguia dormida, regreso a vigilar afuera.

De pronto Hinako despertó pausadamente, y automáticamente se incorporo, aun esta adormilada, apenas divisaba el lugar donde estaba, entonces vio una figura que se encontraba en la entrada del lugar en donde estaba.

--Sasu-chan??--murmuro

El aludido volteo hacia la voz que lo llamo

--Ya te sientes mejor??...—murmuro el Uchiha, sin dejar su posición de vigilante

--Si..—contesto bajito la Uzumaki, tratando de incorporarse, en ese instante sientio un pequeño dolor en su rodilla, aun asi, pudo mantenerse en pie

--Pero que haces!!, estas aun lastimada!!—exclama algo indigando Sasuke menor, pues sabe perfectamente que Hinako esta conciente en que estado esta, pero la rubia lo ignora

--No hay problema…--murmura la chica suavemente, su rostro esta bajo—aun puedo caminar…--comienza a avanzar aunque cojeando un poco, el portador del Sharigan se levanta inmediatamente y la ayuda a andar, se convierte en su baston.

--Eres demasiado testaturada lo sabias??..—comenta sarcastico el pelinegro

--Sabes a quien le estas diciendo eso??...—contesta con la misma ironia la Uzumaki

--Si…--dibuja una sonrisa de prepotencia, al tiempo que ayuda a la rubia a sentarse cerca de la entrada de la cueva, una vez que esta asegurada la Uzumaki, Sasuke procede a sentarse, añadiendo---…a la hija de Rokudaime, "El remolino de kONOHA"…--rio levemente

--Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese sobrenombre…--murmura nostalgica, sus ojos estan casi cerrados, parecian que necesitaban reposar un rato

--Hubiera sido mejor que siguieras dormida, el antidoto que te di es muy fuerte…..—comenta el Uchiha, con la vista hacia el exterior, no pretende descuidar su deber de centinela, no sabe cuando el enemigo atacara

--Si fuera una persona normal…de seguro que no tendria energias para incorporarme…--dijo con una pesadez la Uzumaki, apoyandose en el hombro del Uchiha, este la mira un momento y vuelve a vigilar. La mano de Hinako, acaricia la venda que cubre su herida y siente que cuando presiona un dolor aparece

--No hagas eso o la herida no sanara…--la reprende el Uchiha

--Gracias por atenderme y defenderme todo este tiempo que dure inconciente….—agradece--..debio ser muy pesado, ya que tambien estas herido

--Y por que me lo agradeces?? Parece que fuéramos dos desconocidos….—comento de manera burlona el heredero Uchiha--..ademas estoy bien, mis heridas son mas leves….

--Ya veo…--rie la Uzumaki timidamente

--Ya sabes que haria cualquier cosa por ti…--comenta el Uchiha en voz alta, Hinako se sorprende y lo mira, al sentirse observado Sasuke menor se da cuenta de la informacion que acaba de salir de su boca.

El momento es interrumpido por un chakra misterioso que se aproxima a la zona en donde estan nuestro Shinobis.

--Alguien se acerca…--presiente poniendose de pie poco a poco el Uchiha

--Es verdad…--confirma Hinako--..Viene a gran velocidad…--trata de incorporarse pero sus piernas no responden

--Es imposible que no hayan encontrado, aun esta lloviendo!!, ademas nuestro camuflaje es perfecto!, estamos debiles no producimos mucho chakra, ademas el rastro de sangre que dejamos ya debio desaparecer!!...—piensa Sasuke, al tiempo que prepara una Kunai en su mano, la cual saco rapidamente, y activa su Sharingan. Se dirige a la Uzumaki ---Hina, tienes que quedarte aquí, por ningun motivo salgas, entendiste?

--Pero…--susurra

--Estas herida y el contraveneno que te di, tiene tu chakra muy debilitado, ademas esa herida que tienes te impedira moverte muy rapido…--explica

--Que hay de ti?, tambien estas herido, y pero aun…--mira el tobillo vendado y con unas cuantas gotas de sangre--…en el tobillo, el sostén de la pierna

--Estare bien!!, solamente obedece!!—exclama el joven pelinegro, su paciencia no esta muy amplia, debido a la situación

--Esta bien…--susurra resignada la Uzumaki, desviando su rostro---..Esperare Sasu-chan, solo prometeme una cosa…--mira al Uchiha con ojos determinados---…que no moriras!!

Sasuke se sorprende, Hinako habla en serio, el Uchiha la comprende, su mejor amiga no quiere vivir de nuevo "esa "terrible experiencia que vivio hace algunos años.

--Te lo prometo!!—Exclama el portador de Sharingan--..Solo confia en mi!!...—con esta frase el Uchiha sale disparado de la cueva, no quiere levantar sospechas, mientras mas rápido lo localicen sera mucho mejor, asi la Uzumaki no estara en peligro de ser encontrada.

Hinako mira a su mejor amigo que se pierde en la lluvia y entre los arboles.

Al mismo tiempo una figura misteriosa totalmente cubierta por una capucha negra camina en un sendero que esta mojado por la lluvia que cae precipitadamente.

--Te encontrare Ichigo-kun….nos volveremos a ver…--murmura el extraño, mirando el cielo que cubre su rostro de gotas de lluvia las cuales se funden con las lagrimas que florecen brillantemente y se resbalan por sus mejillas.


	30. Chapter 30

La lluvia seguia su curso, empapando el suelo, mientras un Shinobi, específicamente un ANBU se movia rapidamente por las ramas de los arboles empapados.

--En donde estaran??..—se preguntaba una y otra vez Kakashi, se veia en su tono de voz que estaba preocupado—Sasuke, Hinako donde se han metido!!

Al mismo tiempo la hija del Rokudaime, es decir, Hinako Uzumaki, estaba en guardia en la cueva, que en ese momento, era su unica fortaleza para sobrevivir, su mejor amigo, Sasuke se habia marchado para poder por lo menos despistar al enemigo que supuestamente estaba en camino. Por temor a que los encontrara el Uchiha, salio disparado, dejando a la Uzumaki a salvo en la cueva, donde minutos antes habian descansado, al menos ese era la perspectiva que tenia Sasuke menor.

El Uchiha, seguia desplazandose, aquel chakra que sintieron él y Hina no era el de Kakashi, por lo cual deducieron que era el enemigo que aun los perseguia . El plan era sencillo Sasuke encontraria a Kakashi-sensei rapidamente, asi entre los dos podrian proteger a Hina fácilmente. Desgraciadamente las cosas no eran tan faciles.

--Ese chakra aun se acerca…--murmuraba Hinako, al tiempo que se aferraba con cautela a la Kunai que tenia en su mano derecha---…el chakra de Sasu-chan esta muy debil aun, apenas puedo percibirlo…--penso—RAYOS!, si tan solo mi chakra no estuviera tan bajo, podria accionar mi Byakugan indigo para saber quien se esta acercando!.

De pronto sintio algo diferente.

--Que pasa, el chakra que estaba dirigiendose hacia aca, se ha detenido… se habra percatado de la presencia de Sasu-chan?—pensaba detenidamente, y entonces paso algo inesperado—No puede ser!, el chakra se ha… se ha … dividido en dos!!

Regresando con Kakashi, el cual por fin pudo sentir la presencia de Sasuke menor, mas no la de Hinako. Aunque estaba convencido que si encontraba al Uchiha, este lo llevaria donde Hinako estaba. Ya que, despues de todo, siempre estaban juntos, como amigos que eran.

--Te he encontrado Sasuke...—suspiro mas calmado el Hatake, conforme avanzaba para poder alcanzar al Uchiha, este por otra parte estaba mas preocupado por que el enemigo lo siguiese, que no se percato de que Kakashi se acercaba al lugar para auxiliarlo, y cuando supo que un chakra se aproximaba a él, se sintio aliviado por que eso significaba que su plan habia funcionado y que Hinako estaba a salvo.

--Se esta aproximando…--penso el Uchiha, deteniendo su paso a traves de los arboles. Habia llegado a una zona sin arboles, algo asi como el centro del bosque, donde ironicamente no hay arboles ni arbustos. —bien aunque no pueda utilizar muchas tecnicas, al menos me queda mi carta del triunfo…--empeto el portador del Sharingan, tocando el sello de Kirin en su hombro

---Uchiha Sasuke…—exclamo una voz en la oscuridad del bosque

--Quien eres, muestrate de una vez!!...—exclamo el Uchiha desafiante despues del susto que sufrio al escuchar su nombre de labios del enemigo. Mirando a todas partes, tratando de descifrar de donde provenia exactamente aquella voz.

Una nube de humo apareció de repente, trayendo al Shinobi que le habia estado hablando al Uchiha. La luna estaba alta y brillaba lo suficiente como para desvelar el aspecto de este nuevo personaje. Era una persona de aproximadamente 18 años, su altura lo decia todo, era mayor que Sasuke, tenia un uniforme Shinobi normal, tenia el cabello largo, liso, de color café oscuro y unos ojos negros como la noche.

--Tú...Tú eres…--balbuceo el Uchiha, sin apartar la vista de aquel Shinobi que se acercaba poco a poco

--Veo que me recuerdas…--empeto el Shinobi de melena café con sarcasmo--..dime como esta Hinako-sama??—seguia hablando--…hace mucho que no la he visto, me supongo que a estas fechas… es toda una kunoichi…--llego a donde estaba el Uchiha, pasando a su lado, este aun estaba en un shock.—Vamos…--incito--..dime algo?

-- Komatsu Juubei…--por fin hablo el Uchiha

--Bueno, al menos recuerdas mi nombre, haz crecido mucho Sasuke-chan…--comento sonriendo falsamente

El Uchiha salio de su trance y le lazo una patada, la cual pudo ser esquivada.

--Que haces aquí!!

--Nada solamente, senti la presencia de ambos y decidi visitarlos…--comento cinicamente Juubei, en su rostro se marcaba una sonrisa, la cual demostraba que sabia perfectamente que el combate estaba a su favor

--Kuso!!, no podre pelear por mucho tiempo…--pensaba Sasuke menor, sentia que el tobillo le punzaba, apenas podia mantenerse en pie

--Ah por cierto..—comento Juubei, con una cara que denotaba ingenuidad, claro estaba para el Uchiha, que el Komatsu no conocia el signifcado de esa palabra--..se me habia olvidado decirte… Keith-san esta aquí…

Ese nombre hizo que el corazon de Sasuke retumbara.

--Ahora debe estar visitando a Hinako-san…--agrego Juubei

Al escuchar esto, Sasuke salio disparado hacia el bosque, debia defender a Hina de Keith, pero Juubei se adelanto y le cerro el paso.

--A donde crees que vas??...—comento picaramente

El Uchiha retrocedio, maldiciendo en su interior.

--No tengo otra eleccion…tendre que liberar al Kirin…--penso el Uchiha, comenzo a hacer movimiento de manos, pero justamente antes de terminar, varias bolas de humo bombardearon todo el lugar, sumiendolo en la neblina.

--Sasuke!!—grito una voz familiar, era Kakashi—Vete ahora!!

Reconociendo la voz, Sasuke acato la orden, Juubei estaba dispuesto a cerrarle el paso de nuevo, pero con ataque sorpresivo de Taijutsu por parte del Hatake, el Uchiha pudo huir.

Al mismo tiempo, Hinako estaba en guardia, el chakra que sintio venir, estaba afuera de la cueva, en cualquier momento entraria por ella, estaba segura que veia con ese intencion.

--Mucho sin vernos…Hinako-san…--saludo una voz desde el exterior de la cueva, la Uzumaki reconocio esa voz, era Keith.—me alegra que nos volvamos a ver…-seguia con su platica , sin dar aviso de querer entrar

Hinako sentia que su sangre hervia, Keith era objeto de su odio, por culpa de él, habia perdido a sus amados compañeros de equipo, si a los que la acompañaban en el equipo 12, cuando era una genin.

--Keith…!!...—murmuraba con rabia la kunoichi de cabello dorado, desde el interior de la cueva, su cuerpo comenzaba a emitir un chakra de color rojo, el poder del kyubi estaba saliendo del interior de su cuerpo.

--Hinako-san por que no sales de ahí…--incito el Shinobi

La Uzumaki no contesto, estaba tratando de contener su rabia, muchas se dijo a si misma que si queria vengar la muerte de sus compañeros, debia estar tranquila para poder derrotar a su enemigo, pero lastima que de la teoria a la practica fuera muy diferente.

--Hinako-san… acaso estas esperando a que alguien te salve??...—comento de manera ironica Keith, sabia como alterar a la Uzumaki--…me pregunto quien sera esta vez?...los ultimos que quisieron defenderte….mmm…--medito, colcando su mano en su barbilla y sobando esta ultima--…como se llamaban??—con cada palabra que salio de la boca de aquel bastardo, Hinako se enfurecia mas y mas---…bueno no importa mucho ya estan muertos, al unico que si puedo recordar es a Tenzou Yamato-sensei, Bueno es facil sonarlo por que esta aun vivo…

Los ojos azules de la Uzumaki cambiaron a un rojo intenso, realmente el poder del zorro de las nueve colas estaba corriendo por sus venas con gran fuerza guiado por la ira.

--Tu!!...—grito Hinako, saliendo poco a poco de la cueva--… MALDITO!!

--Oh..—murmuro Keith con una sonrisa prepotente en el rostro, al ver que habia conseguido su objetivo, sacar a la rubia de su escondite

--ESTA VEZ TE MATARE….

--En serio??

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Hinako se lanzo hacia Keith lanzandole golpe suave, el Byakugan indigo brillaba con ferocidad, las fuerzas del Kyubi lo habian alimentando con poder.

--Veo que has mejorado…--comento Keith, al tiempo que evadia los ataques de la Uzumaki--..Pero aun asi no eres rival ni para mi, ni para Uzumaki Yuki-senpai—este ultimo comentario le costo que la Kunoichi lo mandara lejos con expulsar su chakra endemoniado.

La respiración de la rubia era agitada, realmente esta furiosa, no le importaba nada más que aniquilar a aquel shinobi que estaba frente a ella. A pesar de ello, en su interior resonaban dos nombres…Sora….Riku….

Keith inicio un ataque de taijutsu, el cual dejo malherida a la Uzumaki, por alguna razon los movimientos de la kunoichi eran lentos, en un ultimo movimiento, keith la lanzo lejos, impactandola contra un arbol cercano.

--Sora…Riku….—murmuraba en su cabeza la Uzumaki, de su boca salio un hilo de sangre, recordaba a sus dos compañeros, sus sonrisas, sus bromas debido a su ingenuidad, su amistad. Todo eso que Keith habia roto.

Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos rojos de Hinako.

Al ver esa escena, Keith cambio su semblante despreocupado e ironico por uno serio, miraba a la rubia ahí sentada, sabia perfectamente en quienes estaba pensando. Una combinación de manos por parte del Shinobi atacante comenzo. Y en ese momento Uzumaki Hinako entro en un Genjutsu.

Cuando levanto Hinako su cara, miro de nuevo esa escena que siempre la traumaba.

Aquel recuerdo tan doloroso grabado con fuego, ahora se hacia presente de nuevo………..

---Hinako-san…huye!!—gritaba un chico de cabellos plateados el cual luchaba por mantenerse en pie, estaba lleno de rasguños y una herida profunda se ubicaba en su hombro derecho, la cual sangraba sin parar.

--Hazlo nosotros nos encargaremos!!-exclamo otro niño pero de cabellos cafes, en cuya mano derecha estaba una kunai, que temblaba, el chaval estaba totalmente indefenso y con pocas energias. Eso sumado a que una Kunai estaba clavada en su mano izquierda, provocando una hemorragia severa.

--Pero…yo aun puedo pelear!! Quiero pelear con ustedes hasta el final!!...—exclamo una chica de dos colitas rubias, era la mismisima Hinako con 12 años.

Y ahora la Hinako de 15 años se veia a si misma de nuevo en esa escena que pretendia olvidar.

Los dos niños eran Riku de cabellos plateados como la misma plata y ojos color gris y Sora, de cabello café y ojos color de cielo, ambos compañeros equipo de la Uzumaki.

--En esa ocasión….—murmuro Hinako de 15 años, la conmoción que sentia en el genjustu ,le habia afectado tanto que el chakra rojo que la rodeaba fruto de la ira, se esfumo, mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, lamentando el pasado--… estabamos atrapados por las llamas provocadas por…

--Hinako-san…--intervino de nuevo el niño de cabellos plateados--..tu debes seguir con vida!! Eres la Hija del Rokudaime!!, es por eso que debes huir!!

--No puedo Riku!!, soy una Kunoichi y como tal tambien soy considerada un Shinobi cualquiera, sea hija de un kage o no

-- Hinako-san!!—intevino esta vez Sora--…Riku y yo hemos decidido protegerte y si para eso debemos dar nuestras vidas….

---…que asi sea….—completo la frase Riku, sonriendo de una manera linda

Ambos chicos hicieron sellos con sus manos, invocando ráfagas de aire y agua para abrir una brecha en el fuego, una vez que el camino se hace.

--Ahora Sora!!—llamo Riku a su compañero, el cual entendio la orden, apareciendo detrás de la Uzumaki, dandole un golpe en el cuello que la dejo inconciente, cayendo en los brazos de Sora.

--Riku…-murmuro Sora al ver que el trabajo estaba hecho, cargo a la Uzumaki en su espalda

--Esta bien…yo sere el primero en distraer a Keith… huye con Hinako-san rapidamente

--De acuerdo…cuando la asegure en un lugar seguro regresare a ayudarte…

Ambos estrecharon lazos y salieron corriendo entre las llamas…

--Ahí estaba Keith….el cual ya los estaba esperando para asesinarlos…--murmuro la Hinako del presente

El Genjustu mostro la manera en que Sora y Riku fueron derrotados por Keith de una manera despiadada, y a pesar de la mala pinta de la situación, Hinako fue la unica sobreviviente, pues Yamato que a pesar de que estaba herido pudo llegar a tiempo para defender a la hija del Rokudaime, pero nada pudo hacer por otros dos miembros del equipo 12.

La ilusion termino y la Uzumaki se desmayo totalmente.

Keith aun permanecia ahí parado, sin intencion de matarla, solo se acerco a la joven y la miro detenidamente, como si mirara a alguien indefenso.

--Y pasa lo mismo que la ultima vez…solo que la diferencia es que moriras sola….


	31. Chapter 31

Keith aun permanecia ahí parado, sin intencion de matarla, solo se acerco a la joven y la miro detenidamente, como si mirara a alguien indefenso.

--Y pasa lo mismo que la ultima vez…solo que la diferencia es que moriras sola….

--No lo permitire!!—grito una voz masculina, era el Uchiha, que a pesar de que su tobillo estaba envuelto en sangre, pues la herida se habia abierto, llego a tiempo. Sasuke miro a su amiga tirada en el piso, estaba desmayada.—De seguro que le aplicaron un Genjustu…aunque tenga el Byakugan, en su estado actual, era logico que la linea sucesoria no anulara la ilusion…--medito para si el pelinegro, ya imaginaba lo que había pasado.

--Quien eres??—pregunto de manera serena Keith, ya que, no reconocia el rostro de aquel shinobi que intervino

--No hace falta que conteste…--dijo Sasuke secamente, y rapidamente, sin que su enemigo lo viera venir, alzo a Hinako del suelo, para depositarla en sus brazos, de manera segura. Cuando Keith parpadeo la hija del Rokudaime ya estaba con el Uchiha.

--Increible… aun con el tobillo en ese estado puedes moverte rapidamente..—comento con una ingenuidad Keith.

Sasuke no escucho esta observación, pues estaba contemplando el rostro afligido de su amiga de la infancia, aquellos zafiros azules que siempre estaban alegres, ahora derramaban lágrimas saladas, debido a la tristeza.

Sasuke comenzo a caminar lentamente, abandonando el campo de batalla, Keith por su parte solo los miraba, hasta que se canso de la indiferencia del Uchiha.

--A donde crees que vas?

El portador del Sharingan se detuvo y volviéndole friamente a Keith contesto

--Eso no te puede importar…

Keith al ver el Sharingan latente, supo inmediatamente que quien cargaba a Hinako-san era un miembro del Clan Uchiha, en ese momento recordo algo, se le había ordenado que si se topaba con algun miembro de este clan recien construido, tuviera precaucion, y como buen Shinobi inteligente siguió esa orden, que mas que eso, era un consejo prudente.

Mientras tanto Kakashi, ya había terminado su lucha, derroto a Komatsu Juubei, este ya estaba acabado, apenas podia mantenerse en pie, pues las heridas propinadas por el Raikiri del Hatake fueron efectivas.

--Bien contestame…--pregunto Kakashi a su moribundo enemigo--..Quienes son?

--Hatake Kakashi, eres el mismo de siempre…-comento el Komatsu con ironia, en vez de contestar.

--Es un guerrero del Futuro...—Concluyo el ninja copia en su mente—eso quiere decir que es de Akatsuki, no hay otra explicación, pues sino fuese asi no hubiera acorralado a Sasuke de esa manera

--Y bien?!— hablo Juubei interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kakashi—que piensas hacer conmigo?-cuestiono de manera divertida

El Hatake frunció el ceño, sabia que ese shinobi delante de él, no le tenia miedo a la muerte ni a nada, al comportarse de esa manera altanera y despreocupada, a pesar de verse en semejantes condiciones.

--Debería matarte…--murmuro con coraje Kakashi

--Asi es..—confirmo Juubei con burla--…y mas sabiendo que quienes les convocamos esta emboscada fuimos nosotros…pero tu lo sospechaste o no??

Este comentario hizo hervirle la sangre a Kakashi, por que, falto muy poco para que Hinako y Sasuke menor, murieran debido a esa falsa informacion.

--Ustedes enviaron la notificación a Konoha, piendo que detuvieramos a Miyazaki…--murmuro el Hatake con coraje, cerrando su puño.

Entonces de pronto, varias Shuriken's salieron de entre los arboles, el Hatake las evadio con una Kunai, pero varias sobrevolaron mas alto, atacando directamente a Juubei, e hiriendolo de gravedad en el pecho y matandolo al instante.

Kakashi acciono su Sharingan para localizar el autor de ese ataque pero fue inútil, quien lanzo esas Shuriken's habia huido.

--Ni siquiera entre los miembros del nuevo Akatsuki hay compasion… eliminaron a un aliado, antes de que dijera mas informacion al enemigo--comento el Hatake, al acercarse a ver el cadáver de Juubei y cerciorarse de que estaba realmente muerto.

Al mediodia, Kakashi y Sasuke se reunieron en el mismo lugar donde el Uchiha se había encontrado con Juubei, al ver el cadáver de este ultimo, Sasuke menor llego a la misma conclusión que su sensei, Akatsuki estaba vigilando todos sus pasos, y que ademas acabarian con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, aunque fueran aliados.

Nuestro grupo de Anbu's, regresaron a Konoha, Naruto se sorprendio de la condicion de Hinako, y pidio que la llevaran al hospital, pero la propia Uzumaki se opuso, ya habia vuelto en si, no queria causar molestia alguna, aclaro que sus heridas fisicas ya estaban casi curadas, cosa que no era mentira, su recuperacion fisica era asombrosa, mas el Uchiha, sabia que la mente de la ojiazul aun estaba perturbada por aquellos recuerdos, los cuales conocia muy bien. Kakashi-sensei se disculpo con Naruto y Sakura por los descuidos, sus alumnos no le recriminaron nada, al contrario le agradecieron que los pudiera salvar a ambos "retoños", y traerlos sanos y salvos. Por su parte Tsunade al anterarse de lo ocurrido, pidio también una disculpa a su alumna, al Uzumaki y a los "retoños", prometio que hablaria con Danzo sobre la verificación de la informacion. A estas alturas, Kakashi tenía un mal presentimiento en contra del lider de Raiz, era demasiada casualidad de que los enemigos hubieran podido emboscarlos tan fácilmente.

Hinata Hyuuga, una vez que regreso de mision se entero de los acontecimientos al visitar a Naruto, la Hyuuga se preocupo mucho, pero Hinako la calmo diciendole que estaba todo bien. Parecia que a todos podia engañar la sonrisa falsa de la pequeña Uzumaki, menos a una persona, Uzumaki Naruto.

Una semana despues de lo ocurrido, Naruto se lleno de valor y se dispuso a saber que tenia su preciosa hija.

--Hina-chan, puedo pasar??—cuestiono Naruto, tocando a la puerta

La rubia dio la autorización, el portador del Kyubi entro en los aposentos, ahí sentada en la cama, con algunos vendajes aun, estaba Hinako, la cual miraba por la ventana la puesta del sol, traia puesta su ropa de entrenamiento Hyuuga, ya saben el traje azul marino que usaba cuando su otro traje shinobi, de color naranja por cierto, no estaba disponible, esta vez, tenia la chaqueta naranja con negro sobre sus hombros (Ya saben la que usa Naruto en Shippuden).

Afuera de la habitación estaba Sasuke menor pensando y esperando la platica entre padre e hija.

--Hina-chan, te pasa algo malo??—cuestiono preocupado el Uzumaki, al tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de la cama

--No me pasa nada en absoluto…--contesto con una sonrisa zorruna

--Mientes…--bajo la cabeza el Uzumaki--..Algo te pasa y no me lo quieres decir, no has sido la misma desde que regresaste de esa mision Anbu

--Crees eso Naruto-san??...—pregunto ingenua, o al menos eso queria Hinako que creyera Naruto

--Hinako-chan…--suplico el Uzumaki

--Es algo sin importancia… de veraz…no hay nada de que preocuparse

--Bien…--se incorporo el Uzumaki--..Si no me lo dices tu, hay alguien que me dira lo que te pasa…--Naruto lo dijo por Sasu-kun

La mirada de la Uzumaki se entristeció por fin, Naruto la había descubierto.

--No creo que Sasu-chan te lo diga…--murmuro--..A él no le gusta contar las cosas, sin la autorización de la persona involucrada

--Y…--interrumpio el Uchiha, quien entro en la habitación donde estaban los dos Uzumaki's--...No crees que deberias hablar de ello??

--No tengo otro remedio…--suspiro resignada Hinako

Miro a Naruto y comenzo a hablar de nuevo.

--Veraz, Cuando me gradue de la Academia fui remitida al equipo 12…

--Pero…--interrumpio Naruto--..Tu nos dijistes que tu equipo era el 7

--Eso fue por que pasaron muchas cosas antes de que me aceptaran en otro equipo

--No…--intervino Sasuke--..Eso ocurrio por que tu no querias estar mas en un equipo

Hinako suspiro amargamente, no estaba de humor como para soportar los "regaños" de Sasuke menor, el joven capto esa indirecta y comento

--Esta bien, no intervendré más…adelante prosigue…--y con esto se recargo en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, y sus ojos cerrados, meditando.

--Naruto-san, te acabo de decir que fui asignada al equipo 12, en este grupo habia dos chicos, cuyos nombres eran Sora Matsuhara y Riku Moritaka, nuestro sensei era Tenzou Yamato, el mismo se auto asignó con el permiso del Rokudaime a ese equipo, como sabras Yamato-sensei era capitan de Anbu, mas nunca fue lider de un equipo de 3 genin's. –Naruto asintio con la cabeza, al comprender toda la explicación—bien pues el mismo pidio ser sensei de mi equipo, tenia preocupación de las 3 colas que poseo en mi interior y pues se acepto la propuesta.

Poco despues de que nuestro equipo se conformo, salimos en una mision rango B, sabiamos que era algo peligrosa, debido al rango que nos dieron, pero lejos de estar asustados todos estabamos muy entusiasmados, fue en esa mision que ocurrio una desgracia.

La mision que se nos fue encomendada era llevar un pergamino muy importante al pais del Viento, cerca de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, al principio era raro que se nos pidiera eso a ninjas de Konoha, pero no dijimos nada, estabamos muy soberbios al tener tal honor, pero todo fue una trampa. —suspiro la rubia para continuar con lo demás, su voz se escuchaba muy seria, y sus ojos estaban neutrales aun, Naruto pudo notar ese comportamiento

, pero es que no se dieron cuenta de eso, alguien debió sospechar que algo no pintaba bien en esa mision ??—intervino Naruto

--En realidad no había indicios que hicieran sospechar que era una trampa..Salvo el detalle de Suna, pero nada mas, no habia otras pruebas….—pausa--bueno prosigo—el Uzumaki asintio—cuando estabamos caminando rumbo a nuestro destino, Yamato-sensei pidio que estuvieramos alerta, y justamente cuando ibamos a la mitad del camino, varios Shinobis enemigos nos atacaron pero supimos defendernos, sin embargo en el ultimo instante mas enemigos salieron de la nada, fue entonces que aparecio él…--la Uzumaki se detuvo en su relato

--Él??—medito Naruto sin entender

Hinako prosiguió su relato— Si aparecio Keith ayudandonos y se presento como Shinobi de la Arena, Yamato-sensei sospecho de él, y tenia razones, era mucha coincidencia que estuviera en ese lugar en ese preciso momento, asi que lo consideramos enemigo, tan pronto como lo hicimos, Keith nos ataco, inmovilizo a nuestro sensei, el cual nos indico que corrieramos inmediatamente, desgraciadamente Keith era un Jounin de Elite exiliado, que pertenecia a la organización de la nueva Akatsuki, fue facil para él alcanzarnos ahí fue donde tuvimos que pelear para sobrevivir, no pudimos ganarle, yo aun no despertaba mi Byakugan, y no era mas que un estorbo…

--No digas eso Hina-chan…--reprendio Naruto con suavidad

--Digo la verdad…--contesto seriamente—es por eso que Sora y Riku terminaron protegiendome de todo y entonces fueron asesinados por Keith, mientras yo estaba inconciente—apreto sus puños—fue gracias a Yamato-sensei y Sai-san que pude salvarme, el sensei pudo llamar refuerzos de manera desesperada y afortunadamente Sai-san acudió al rescate, era el unico cercano, en ese momento regresaba despues de una mision. Keith huyo, y no volvimos a saber de él…..

--Y luego que ocurrio??

--Me mantuve varios dias en el hospital y ahí me di cuenta de las muertes de mis compañeros, se dice que Riku y Sora se aferraron a mí hasta el último momento…--comenzo a sollozar--…realmente querian protegerme de todo—Naruto apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de su futura Hija y agrego

--Hinako-chan es por eso que la muerte de ellos no debe ser en vano, despues de todo, ellos dieron sus vidas para que tu mantuvieras la tuya

--Aun asi Naruto-san! No es justo!!, mi destino era morir con ellos en el campo de batalla!!— explico con melancolia, mientras seguia sollozando

--Hinako…--la llamo el Uchiha por su nombre completo--..Naruto-san tiene razon, fue lo mismo que te dije cuando saliste del hospital lo recuerdas??

--Si..—Murmuro la rubia—En aquel momento que Sali del hospital me lo dijiste

--Y que ocurrió despues??, te uniste al equipo 7?—cuestiono Naruto con una voz paternal

--Si..Aiko la kunoichi que estaba en el equipo de Sasu-chan deserto…y asi puede entrar yo

--Ahora comprendo todo…--comento Naruto, y abrazo a Hinako suavemente—Hina-chan eso pasa muchas veces en el mundo Shinobi…

--Lo se

--Por eso debes vivir por ellos y demostrar que su sacrificio no fue en vano…--dijo Naruto, ante esas palabras, Hinako pudo ver como la imagen del Rokudaime, su padre, se anteponia en el semblante de 15 años de Naruto Uzumaki.—Puedes estar mas tranquila no es asi??

--Si, por que lo he contado…--sonrio aun con unas cuantas gotas de lluvia en sus ojos.

--Me alegro mucho..—sonrio zorrunamente—bien ahora hagamos Ramen para disipar nuestras penas!!

--Siiiiiiiiiiii

Sasuke menor solamente sonrió complacido y abandono la habitación.

--Aun puedo ver esa escena…--penso el Uchiha, al recordar su platica con Hinako justo después de que supo la mala noticia de su equipo.

Hinako estaba sentada en un rincón oscuro del Hospital con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas, nadie la veria llorar, si nadie lo haria excepto Sasuke.

--Hina tienes que reponerme…--comento el Uchiha con 12 años

--Para ti es facil decirlo!!—grito con frustacion—nadie de tu equipo ha muerto

--Aun asi, permitiras que las vidas de Riku y Sora sean en vano??, ellos te protegieron para que vivieras…

--Aunque tenga vida, ya no tengo equipo, lo he decidido dejare de ser Kunoichi

--Hmp, no sabia que la Hija del Rokudaime, no, la hija de Naruto Uzumaki se diera por vencida tan fácilmente..entonces he estado perdiendo mi tiempo al entrenarme para enfrentarme a ti

--Callate..—murmuro, girando su cara hacia otro lugar

--Quieres un equipo, unete al mio

--Tu equipo esta completo, no puedo hacerlo

--Eso no es problema eso se puede solucionar…--se agacho para estar a la altura de Hinako—aceptas estar en mi equipo

-Con la condicion de que me dejaras protegerte cuando la situación lo amerite

--Esta bien, pero si tu eres la que esta en peligro, entonces te protegeremos a ti…--sonrio calidamente

Una sonrisa adorno el lindo rostro de Hinako Uzumaki.

--Queria abrazarte en ese momento…-comento ya en el presente Sasuke--..pero no me atrevi

--Sasu-chan, de que hablas? a quien querias abrazar??—cuestiono Hinako que estaba detrás del Uchiha todo el tiempo desde que este abandono el cuarto para salir.

--AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! Hina no hagas eso me va a dar infarto!! Y no escuches conversaciones ajenas!!

--hmp—miro sospechosamente a Sasuke, pero luego su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa zorruna---Seran conversaciones entre tu y tu otro yo...—rio levemente, adelantandose a la cocina, para comenzar con el Ramen

Ya en la cocina, Hinako tambien guardaba aquellas memorias, Aiko la despreciaba, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke, aunque eso no le afectaba a Hinako, para ella Sasuke era su mejor amigo y pasara lo que pasara siempre estaban juntos al final de las misiones.

--Que!! Que Hinako-san ingresara al equipo 7 ??!!, que molesta, se aprovecha de su situación para que todos la compadezcamos—comento de mala gana Aiko

--Aiko eso no es verdad!!—grito Sasuke molesto, y con una mirada de odio.

Mientras Sei solamente observaba de lejos, estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol con su cuaderno de dibujo posado en sus piernas, con una mirada muy seria y misteriosa, pareciera que tambien la actitud de Aiko lo molestaba (Notaautora: a quien no!!)

--Si, es lo quiere, separarnos Sasuke-kun!!—chillo al tiempo que se agarraba del cuello del Shinobi del clan Uchiha

--Callate!! De una buena vez!—este grito hizo que la kunoichi se soltara del cuello del Uchiha, algo asustada-- Y escuchame, Hinako estara en nuestro equipo y mas te vale que la trates bien o te fulminare con mi sharingan---sonrio prepotentemente al tiempo que accionaba su linea sucesoria

--Esta..bien como tu digas Sasuke-kun…--respondio temerosa

--Sasu-chan…--murmuro Hinako, siendo espectadora de esta escena, y se sonrojo al ser defendida tan fieramente por Sasuke

--Esa vez me puse muy feliz de que Sasu-chan me defendiera …creo que fue por eso que Aiko deserto del equipo 7, pero pienso que Sasu-chan exagero un poco…--penso Hinako al tiempo que preparaba el agua hervida para los tazones de ramen—aunque…--puso su dedo en su barbilla pensando detenidamente--…admito que esa vez me senti algo halagada de que hiciera eso por mi!!—miro al Uchiha el cual estaba sentado en la sala viendo televisión, junto a Naruto. EL Uchiha al sentirse observado giro sus ojos y vio la mirada tan linda de Hinako y solamente se sonrojo y giro la cara avergonzado, mientras Hinako se reia timidamente.


	32. Chapter 32

Una gran lluvia se cierne sobre el pais del fuego. El temporal de tormentas esta entrando en cada pueblo. La lluvia se mezcla con el agua que esta expuesta en cada campo de arroz, alimentando al pequeño estanque que guarda las semillas de este vital cereal.

Un sendero se tiende, a un lado de algunos estanques de arroz, este camino empapado lleva hacia un destino desconocido. En ese momento de profunda tristeza para algunos y eterna felicidad para otros, como algo predestinado, un personaje envuelto en una capa negra con capucha, que actua como sombrilla , camina lentamente, como si la lluvia que esta activa no le tomara importancia.

--Debo seguir…--murmura el desconocido--..Tengo que hacerlo por él

La lluvia sigue su curso, un rayo parte el cielo, pero el encapuchado ni se inmuta, sigue su curso, hasta que llega cerca de un rio embravecido por la lluvia, en el cual el puente que se usaba de medio para cruzar el torrente esta destruido.

--Pero que mala suerte!!—maldice el desconocido, dando un suspiro amargo, se da la vuelta para regresar por el mismo camino por donde vino y asi tomar otra posible ruta.

--POR FAVOR AYUDENME!!-exclama desesperadamente un voz masculina

EL encapuchado voltea, y entonces busca al dueño de esa voz, al final, la localiza, proviene de un pobre Hombre que esta aferrado de manera exasperada a un pedazo de madera del antiguo puente, el cual cuelga y amenaza con desprenderse en cualquier momento.

--AGUANTE!! EN SEGUIDA LO AYUDARE!!--grito el encapuchado, para alertar al pobre hombre, este se da cuenta que hay un buen samaritano y sonríe satisfecho.

Inmediatamente, el encapuchado hace aparecer una gran kunai a la cual amarra una soga que saca de su cintura. El arma es lanzada hacia el tronco de un arbol cercano, en el acto la kunai se encaja perfectamente en el macizo tronco de la planta, una vez asegurada la cuerda salvadora, el desconocido aparta su capa, y se deja ver. Una hermosa chica de cabello gris y ojos verdes aparece entre las sombras producidas por la capa.

La ojiverde se lanza a las endemoniadas aguas del rio, desaprece por unos minutos, pero poco despues reaparece con la soga en su mano derecha, se acerca poco a poco, con algo de dificultad al hombre desahuciado.

Despues de mucho esfuerzo por parte de la joven, por fin llega a auxiliar a su victima, rapidamente ata la soga a la cintura del hombre y haciendo un doble nuedo, pasa la soga recien amarrada por su propia cintura, la cual es pequeña, denotando su fisico perfectamente formado.

Asi ambos personajes se lanzan a merced de las aguas furiosas que amenazan con arrastrar a ambos a un muerte seguro, pero la suerte les sonrie, pudiendo escapar de las aguas traicioneras.

Ya en tierra firme y una vez que han recobrado cada uno las fuerzas, el primero en tomar palabra es el hombre.

--Ari..Arigatou por salvarme, le debo mi vida…--agradece con la respiración agitada aun

--No se preocupe no fue nada…--comenta la joven en iguales condiciones

--Como que no fue nada?!—dice indignado—debo mostrarle mi agradecimiento.—hace una reverencia

Ante estas palabras, la ojiverde despues de tranquilizarse, ve a su rescatado.

El hombre no es ni joven ni viejo, se podria catalogar como un aldeano comun que seguramente tiene una mujer y algunos hijos. Viendolo de frente se podria decir que tiene unos 35 o 36 años de edad, pelo negro y ojos castaños.

--no..no.. hace falta..—insiste la ojiverde

--Como que no?, es mi deber, no me he presentado aun, mi nombre es Takasato Kaname Cual es el suyo señorita??—cuestiona curioso el pelinegro

--Mi nombre es Matsuhara Makino…

--Mucho gusto…--extiende su mano, la joven hace lo mismo, devolviendo el gesto amistoso.

--Bueno ya que esta lloviendo mucho, la invito a que pase la noche con mi familia..—ante tal propuesta Makino, solo sonrie.

--Ya sabia yo que tenia familia…--piensa en interior la Matsuhara

--Que piensa??, estoy seguro que no tiene a donde ir

Makino se pone de pie, y acepta su invitacion, asi ambas figuras abandonan la escena.

La tormenta aun esta en curso cuando llegaron ambos a la casa del alfitrion, es decir, de Takasato. En la puerta de la morada esperaba una mujer y una niña, a las cuales Kaname saludo, Makino intuyo que era su familia y solo sonrio conmovida, claro de manera disimulada.

Kaname presento a Makino a su familia, ademas de decirles que le daria alojamiento por haberle salvado la vida. Ambas mujeres aceptaron y recibieron a la Matushara con cariño.

Tuvo lugar una deliciosa cena, en donde Makino pudo apreciar la calidez familiar, pero sobretodo la relacion tan especial que tenian Kaname con su pequeña hija.

La noche vino, la luna estaba ya en lo alto, era calma despues de la tormenta que habia asotado algunas horas, aunque el clima era engañoso, podria nublarse de nuevo y llover y llover como hacia algunos momentos.

--Todo este tiempo…--murmuro Makino desde su Futon, el cual le habian prestado para que pasara tranquilamente, eso sumado a que le dieron una habitación para ella sola. Miro en esos instantes la cuerda de su colgante el cual guardaba entre sus ropas, y en ese momento estaba escondido detrás de su playera azul. Makino lo saco y lo miro, era el Pai Pai del Clan Uchiha.--…me estuve engañando a mi misma…fingiendo algo que no era…--dicho esto se acomodo de lado--…Y como castigo he perdido a la unica persona que me estaba enseñando a ser "yo" misma…--suspiro amargamente--…realmente lo siento…Ichigo….lo siento…Otou-san…--pausa, sus ojos opacos, se iluminaron con una determinación digna --—No es hora de pensar en eso, para lamentarme sobre tiempo!!—musito Makino se levanto cautelosamente del futon, lo acomodo en un rincón de la habitación improvisada que le dieron sus anfitriones, y sigilosamente salio de esa modesta casa. ---Lo siento, pero debo irme antes de que les cause molestias…--murmuro una vez que se aparto unos cuantos metros de la morada de los Takasato, se coloco su capa, y justamente cuando iba a taparse la cabeza, una Shuriken paso volando.

--Por fin te encontramos Uchiha!!...—exclamo en la oscuridad una voz

Al ver el ataque recibido, La recien descubierta Uchiha, tuvo que correr rapidamente hacia el bosque, dejando atrás la casa de Kaname.

--Kuso!!, de nada sirvio que empleara un nombre falso--penso la Uchiha-- estaba segura que me observaban todo el tiempo, menos mal que he dejado una proteccion en la casa de los Takasato, con eso ningun Shinobi con malas intenciones se acercara…a menos de que quiera caer muerto por un Raikiri…--sonrio de manera prepotente.

Varios Shinobis, salian al quite mientras la joven corria velozmente, a cuestas se intuía que era una Kunoichi habil. Afortunadamente la joven podia defenderse perfectamente. No podia atacar directamente pero podia esquivar los ataques.

La luna le ayudaba a la Uchiha a predecir de donde venian sus atacantes.

La kunoichi de apellido Uchiha llego a un terreno desolado ubicado en el centro del bosque. Ahí la esperaban mas contendientes y un lider vestido con una capa con nubes rojas y una mascara en forma de un perro celestial, era un Akatsuki.

--Buenas Noches….Uchiha Midori…--saludo el Akatsuki, apareciendo entre sus subordinados

--Tu eres…aquel que Ichigo describio…--murmuro Midori

--No esperaba que la primogenita de Uchiha viniera al Pasado??, y mas cuando su hermano menor esta aquí!!, Acaso no confias en sus capacidades??—comento sarcastico

--je, no pensaba venir,--volvio a sonreir-- pues confio mucho en mi Ototo (hermano menor), se que el solo puede arreglar las cosas…

--Y mas si Uzumaki Hinako-san esta acompañandolo verdad??—agrego el enmascarado

--Han estado vigilandolos…--murmuro la Uchiha temerosa, el enemigo estaba muy cerca de Konoha, de su Ototo y de los demas—pero sobre todo por que él aun no esta en Konoha…--una imagen de su padre vino a la mente de Midori

--Debo felicitar al Anbu, ya que, obtuvo muy buena informacion sobre nuestro movimientos…quien hubiera pensado que sabrian exactamente lo que hariamos…--ese comentario dicho por el Akatsuki, hizo que las sospechas de Midori fueran acertadas

--Entonces es cierto, Ichigo tenia razon, Ustedes planean matar al Sasuke de esta epoca…--penso la primogenita de Uchiha

--Estas en lo correcto…--afirmo el Akatsuki despues de leer la mente de la Uchiha, apareciendo posteriormente detrás de Midori, estaba furiosa por las intenciones de su enemigo, acciono su Sharingan, desapareciendo en el acto, alejandose de su enemigo, para iniciar un contraataque.

--Si ustedes matan a mi Padre…--pensaba Midori, al tiempo que recordaba a su futuro padre --..yo….

--Nos mataras??—Cuestiono con ironia el Akatsuki--..eso fue lo mismo que dijo ese chico Ichigo…--al escuchar ese nombre de labios del enemigo, Midori se estremecio

--Donde esta Ichigo!!—demando

--No lo sabemos, --explico--en un intento desesperado para escapar se arrojo a un acantilado y nos amenazo que aunque él muriera, alguien se encargaria de vengar su muerte….

Los ojos verdes de la Uchiha se llenaron de lagrimas de tristeza y furia.

Al mismo tiempo, una sombra se paseaba por la oscuridad del bosque muy lejos de la escena de accion. Su paso era lento y despreocupado, hasta que escucho algo y rapidamente escondio su presencia y sacaba su arma para defenderse, en grado caso de ser descubierto.

--Vayamos rapido!!—dijo una voz a un compañero, los cuales se paseaban entre rama y rama

--Si no me quiero perder la muerte de esa Uchiha!!—contesto una segunda voz

--Es verdad, por fin la hemos encontrado, me pregunto si hara alguna locura como la que hizo su compañero??

Ambos shinobis se perdieron en el bosque denso y sombrio, la sombra que se habia escondido salio de su escondite.

Regresando con Midori, quien habia iniciado una lucha contra el Akatsuki. Todos los demas Shinobis solo observaban espectadores. La pelea estaba muy pareja.

--Me parece que tienes problemas con tu padre verdad??—comento el Akatsuki

Esta observación, afecto de sobremanera a la Uchiha, dandole flash back de los ultimos acontecimientos que ocurrieron entre ella y su padre.

--Midori…tienes algo que decirme??—dijo la voz de Sasuke Uchiha, padre, de manera calmada

Recordó tambien las palabras de su hermano menor, Sasu-kun.

--Si tanto te molesta de que te comparen con Otou-sama por que no demuestras tu estilo propio... Que no me dijiste ayer que mi Taijutsu era una copia de Otou-sama¿?-

Volviendo al presente, Midori estaba conciente que su estilo de lucha estaba cambiando, y que ella misma cambiaba, eso deseaba con todo su corazon.

Habia elegido su propio camino.

--Para que lo sepas…no tengo ningun problema…--mintio a la pregunta del Akatsuki, de manera airosa, lastima que el enemigo la descubrió.

--Pues eso no es lo que aparentas??—dio la observación, desde una distancia amplia, pues estaba aun esquivando los ataques que venian de la Uchiha--…Acaso Sasuke-sama es tan mal padre??

--QUE ES LO QUE DICES!!, MALDITO!!—grito euforica Midori, no iba a permitir que insultaran a su padre Sasuke, eso si que no.

Iniciaba un ataque de Taijutsu directo, desgraciadamente, como Midori estaba cegada pro la ira, el enemigo fácilmente leyo sus movimientos, en el estado actual de la Primogénita, aunque tuviera el Sharingan, era fácil predecir su siguiente golpe.

Midori se frusto ninguno de sus ataques parecia funcionar

-Midori-onesan... si sigues con eso, quiere decir que siempre actuaras de manera falsa. Acaso solamente actuas asi solo para agradar a Otou-sama y los demas que te rodean??

--Esas palabras…--pensaba la ojiverde, mientras lanzaba sus ataques.

--Eso es todo??—cuestiono ironico el Akatsuki, realmente disfrutaba la pelea y mas por la sencilla razon de que veia el estado actual de la Uchiha, estaba furiosa, confundida, triste.—Esperaba mas de la Hija del Gran Sasuke Uchiha….—dijo mientras esquivaba el puño de Midori, y contraatacaba, dandole un buen golpe en el estomago a la Uchiha, golpe que la impulso lejos, tanto que los espectadores tuvieron que hacerse a un lado.

El collar con el PAI PAI, se desprendio de su dueño, cayendo algunos centímetros cerca de la ojiverde.

La Uchiha cayo derrotada y humillada, eso lo sabia muy bien. Sus ojos eran verdes…el Sharingan la habia abandonado, desde su derrumbe mental.

--Este es mi castigo por engañar a todos….---susurro, derramando lagrimas amargamente..miro por instantes el collar, a lo lejos, demacrado como ella misma, la acreditaba como hija del Clan Uchiha. Con su mano derecha lo alcanzo. Sin embargo en esos momentos….

--No eres una Kunoichi de verdad….

Aquellas las palabras de Sasuke menor retumbaron en su cabeza y agrego amargamente.

--Tenias razon…Ototo….No soy una Kunoichi de verdad…--musito antes de desmayarse con el Dije Uchiha entre sus manos.

--Pueden acabar con ella…--señalo a sus subordinados el Akatsuki enmascarado, desde la distancia.

--Esta seguro??---cuestiono uno de los subodinados

--Si, esta desahuciada, no creo que oponga resistencia alguna….—señalo tranquilamente---….ella misma se ha derrotado…--medito el Akatsuki, al darse la vuelta---..espero que se encarguen de lo demas…

--Descuide…limpiaremos esto por ustedes…--señalo un subordinado, diferente al que habia cuestionado la primera vez al Akatsuki

--Si, confie en nosotros, no dejaremos huella, jeje….—hablo otro, preparando sus nudillos

En ese momento una ráfaga muy fuerte ataco el lugar, gritos de dolor se escucharon, eran desgarradores. El Akatsuki que acaba de recuperarse de la ráfaga fuerte ,que hizo que luchara fuertemente para mantenerse en pie, volteo hacia atrás, y pudo ver que una cuarta parte de los Shinobis a su servicio estaban tirados en el piso, habia sido derrotados totalmente.

--Pero que ha pasado!!...—exclamo el Akatsuki.

La luna iluminaba una perfecta figura, el viento aun soplaba por la velocidad de desplazamiento de aquel joven de cabello negros, un perfecto símbolo se veia a lo lejos, estampado en una playera blanca. Una espada al aire, manchada de sangre, plantada en la palma de su dueño.

--No puede ser!...—murmuro muy asombrado el Akatsuki--…es…Uchiha Sasuke

EL aludido al escuchar su nombre de labios del enemigo, volteo su rostro- El Magenkyou Sharingan destellaba en sus ojos. Todos los presentes se quedaron paralizados.

El viento soplaba aun dandole al Uchiha un aire macabro.

Sasuke diviso a lo lejos el colgante del abanico, el cual una chica sujetaba.

El Uchiha se agacho, tomo el colgante, lo miro por varios segundos, luego miro a la chica que estaba desmayada.

Tomo a Midori entre sus brazos, levantandola como a una "novia", la examino detenidamente.

--Tienes el Sharingan… murmuro Sasuke seriamente---…la pregunta es ¿Quién eres?

--Hey tu!!—exclamo uno de los Shinobis enemigos, Sasuke volvio la vista hacia esa voz, sus ojos estaban aun accionados

--Espera!!---intervino otro—no tiene caso que peleemos con el, ademas el lider ya se ha ido

--QUE, nos ha abandonado!!

--Vamonos sino quieres morir!!

Sin mas remedio, aquellos Shinobis que no fueron victimas de Sasuke se retiraron. Por su parte el Akatsuki, en cuanto vio el Magenkyou Sharingan de Sasuke, sabia que no podia derrotar a esa persona, asi que era mejor correr. Sabia decisión.

Y ahí en medio de la noche, Sasuke Uchiha de 15 años, desaparecia con una chica en brazos, sin saber que ella era realmente hija suya…..


	33. Chapter 33

--Midori...tienes algo que decirme??-dijo la voz de Sasuke Uchiha padre, de una manera serena, el rostro apacible lo demostraba

--Nada Otou-sama—contesto Midori tratando de ser indiferente

Ambos estaban sentados sobre aquel famoso puente, donde Sasuke, como buen padre, les habia enseñado a Midori, y a Asuke (recuerden que Sasuke le dice asi a su Sasu-kun) el Katon (tecnica de fuego).

--Midori…quiero que sepas que siempre es bueno que seas tu misma...—La Uchiha miro a su padre con algunas lagrimas reprimidas---…no tienes que fingir ser algo que no eres…

Una tenue luz iluminaba la oscuridad, que trataba de ganar terreno en aquella cueva.

Un joven de cabello azabache, estaba sentado frente a alguien que estaba acostado en un futon. El joven era Sasuke Uchiha y aquella persona postrada en cama era Midori Uchiha. Claro que en ese momento Sasuke no lo sabia, es más no sabia nada de aquella jovencita. El Uchiha solo estaba alli sentado, mirando detenidamente a la joven. Sus ojos denotaban que ocupaba una explicación, vio pelear a la joven y lo mas importante, esta habia usado el Sharingan, este ultimo detalle tenia inquieto a Sasuke.

El Uchiha se habia mantenido al margen en la pelea, ocultandose, miro todo el combate entre el que le parecia un Akatsuki, ahí estaba el segundo asunto a tratar para Sasuke; Akatsuki estaba acabada, pero algo le daba mala espina al joven Uchiha. El asunto no le hubiera importado a Sasuke, de no haber sido por el hecho de haber escuchado: "La Uchiha" de labios de aquellos Shinobis de desconocida procedencia, sumado a que vio a la chica en cuestion usar el Sharingan, ademas del Akatsuki que juro ver en el enemigo que luchaba con aquella joven de cabello plateados, ocasiono que el Uchiha tomara cartas en el asunto.

---Parece que ese no era su color natural…—musito Sasuke, saliendo de su reflexion. El cabello largo de aquella muchacha que tenia el medallón Uchiha, comenzaba a volverse negro, azabache como el suyo, el color plateado iba cediendo el lugar al color natural del cabello de la joven.—Esto….—miro el medallón de Pai Pai---…Quien eres en realidad??—miro a la joven de manera sospechosa.

Los parpados de Midori, se abrieron poco a poco, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos verdes.

--Donde estoy??...—pregunto, sin percatarse de la presencia de su acompañante, pues la joven habia girado su cabeza a su lado derecho primero

--En una cueva…—contesto una voz varonil, algo peculiar para Midori, esta giro su cabeza y ahí se encontro con Sasuke.

--…Otou-sama?…--susurro inaudible, afortunadamente Sasuke no la escucho, este estaba mas interesado en otras cosas, sin sospechar que deberia poner mas atención a la informacion que salia de la boca de la ojiverde.

Midori se quedo estática, no sabia como reaccionar. Al ver esto, Sasuke suspiro, y centrando más su mirada de sospecha, inicio el interrogatorio.

--…Que relacion tienes con los Uchiha's??

No obtuvo respuesta.

--…Esta bien…Quien eres??...—pregunto paciente y fríamente

La joven presente, se mordio el labio, pero finalmente contesto

--Uchiha Midori…

Sasuke se quedo meditando en la respuesta que obtuvo. Su cabeza se levanto de manera altanera, denotaba qué queria y no creer en la contestación.

--Entonces perteneces al Clan Uchiha?—cuestiono Sasuke

--Asi es –confirmo la chica sin titubear ni desviar su vista de aquellos luceros negros que la miraban con arrogancia

--Es mentira. —dijo de manera fria el Uchiha, mirando a la chica con una mirada molesta y sospechosa.

--Puedes creer lo que quieras…--comento Midori, incorporándose y desviando su cara para poder buscar su medallón y el resto de sus cosas. Queria salir de ahí.

--Estas buscando esto?!—pregunto Sasuke con seriedad, exhibiendo el medallón Pai Pai enredado entre los dedos de su mano. Midori trato de tomarlo rapidamente, pero el Uchiha fue mas rapído, capturo el brazo de la ojiverde y la jalo, para que quedaran frente a frente. Los ojos negros de Sasuke trataban de penetrar en la "mentira" que según él, profanaba esa chica que estaba frente suyo. Los ojos verdes de Midori temblaron al principio, pero poco a poco se fue tranquilizando después de todo no le tenia que temer a la persona que algun dia se convertiría en su adorado Padre—¿De quien eres hija?! -demando el pelinegro, accionando su Sharingan.

--Esta claro me vio en batalla…este comportamiento lo demuestra, esta convencido de que soy una Uchiha --penso la ojiverde.

La joven reflexionaba rapidamente.

En primer lugar en esta situacion, decirle toda la información a Sasuke, no tendria buenos resultados, si conocia bien a su Padre, de seguro no le creería ni una sola palabra. Si, este Uchiha Sasuke de seguro que blandiría su espada contra ella, por considerar la información que le diera como una mentira, y peor aun un insulto; si, no era tan facil platicar con él.

--No piensas responder??!

Obtuvo un silencio como respuesta. La poca paciencia de Sasuke se estaba consumiendo.

--Eres Hija de Uchiha Madara?—cuestiono esta vez con serenidad, para poder obtener alguna pista, aunque fuese en el lenguaje corporal de Midori. Esta pregunta sorprendio a Midori, era una blasfemia para su orgullo propio, que ella, fuera confundida con la hija de semejante patan.

--No soy hija de Madara!—grito con una determinación y seguridad, que le dio a entender a Sasuke que decia la verdad. Ademas su lenguaje corporal no reacciono con nerviosismo al mencionar a Madara, sino con coraje e ira.

Si hubiera estado nerviosa Sasuke lo notaria y la conclusión seria que era hija de Madara de alguna forma. Lastima que no fue asi. Y la confusion del Uchiha menor seguia en aumento.

Era ilogico, pensaba Sasuke, esa chica, era una Uchiha no cabia ninguna duda, no podia ser hija de Itachi por que juzgando su fisico era una joven un poco mayor que él; ademas para la edad de su hermano mayor, era Imposible que estuvieran emparentados.

Dicho sea de paso, tenia que descartar que fuera alguna sobreviviente de la matanza, puesto que cuando esta ocurrio, todos los miembros del Clan se dieron por muertos, asimismo jamas en su vida la vio en la villa Uchiha, cuando esta aun estaba en funcionamiento normal.

Que rayos pasaba aquí.

--Esta confundido verdad??...—comento Midori, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sasuke---…ya descarto todas las posibilidades…logicas…supongo--empeto con arrogancia, a la vez que tomaba de entre los dedos del Uchiha su colgante y lo amarraba a su cuello.

--Quien diablos eres tu?..—dijo Sasuke, centrando su ojos normales en la chica.

--Si te lo dijera no me creerias…--afirmo

Sasuke la observo un momento, mientras la ojiverde buscaba todas sus cosas. Entretanto, Midori se dio cuenta que las heridas menores que tenia en sus brazos a causa de su combate del dia anterior, estaban vendadas completamente. Este gesto hizo que Midori sonriera satisfecha, se sintio feliz y aliviada, la persona que estaba frente a ella y su padre eran sin duda la misma persona, dura e insensible por fuera pero tierna y protectora por dentro, pudiera ser que Sasuke representara a una persona fria pero jamas mataria a un inocente para lograr sus objetivos, ademas no dejaria que una persona herida muriera frente a sus ojos.

Centro sus ojos verdes en Sasuke, este la miraba tambien, de manera serena.

--Quieres Saber quien soy en realidad??...—agrego la Uchiha---…primero debo hacerle una pregunta Uchiha Sasuke…—el aludido reacciono ante el echo de que la chica supiera su nombre, pero Midori, le dio la seña de que callara un poco, y agrego--…cree en la Ilógica??

Que clase de pregunta era esa?? Penso Sasuke. No venia al caso, pero tenia que responder, sino la ojiverde no le diria quien era. Asi que contesto

--Algunas veces creo en ella…por que realmente existe…

--Bien…--respondio la Uchiha--entonces puede que si me creas…--penso—Veraz yo soy…--paso saliva, pero antes de que confesara. Un estruendo en el exterior se escucho.

Rapidamente Sasuke tomo su espada, estaba tan inmerso en Midori que no sintio la presencia de nadie. Habia bajado su defensa, lo cual no era bueno. El Uchiha se levanto, se volvio a Midori y dijo.

---Terminaremos despues!...ahora quedate aquí!...—dicho esto salio rapidamente, dejando a la Uchiha sola. Esta por su parte busco sus cosas, no iba a dejar que Akatsuki matara a su "fututo padre".

--No lo lograran mientras yo este AQUÍ!...-exclamo Midori, arreglada para la accion, saliendo de la cueva para seguir a Sasuke.

Por su parte el Uchiha, buscaba la presencia de alguien en los alrededores del bosque denso, el autor de la explosion no debia estar lejos.

--Uchiha Sasuke….—dijo una voz desde las alturas, de seguro estaba en alguna copa. Sasuke acciono su Sharingan y comenzo a buscar al dueño de esa voz---...TE MATARE!!—grito, lanzándose una sombra contra el Uchiha. Si un shinobi con capa negra y nubes rojas estampadas, un Akatsuki.

Entretanto Midori se concentraba para sentir el chakra de Sasuke, pues sus ojos no le decian a donde habia ido, las heridas le dolian pero su voluntad de proteger a Sasuke era mas fuerte. Encontro el chakra del Uchiha, y comenzo a correr en esa direccion, Ahí vio a su padre luchar contra un Akatsuki, diferente al de la noche anterior, pues este no llevaba ninguna mascara.

Juzgando el aspecto del enemigo, parecia mas una babosa que un hombre, su boca era grande, por lo cual mas baba salia de ella, este asqueroso líquido era acido y al parecer venenoso, pues Sasuke se tapaba constantemente la nariz mientras luchaba contra el enemigo, dificultando la lucha.

--No me queda otro remedio…--murmuro Midori---Sasuke-san!!...—llamo---..Salte!!

Sasuke salto confiando plenamente en aquella chica, el Akatsuki al ver que su presa tenia compañía se detuvo, no sabia por quien ir primero, al final se decidio por Midori, la veia mas indefensa.

--SI ACABARE CON LA PRIMOGENITA UCHIHA PRIMERO…SI…SI...ESTOY ANSIOSO….-dijo de manera sadica, mientras se relamia los labios con maldad

--Muy bien…--murmuro la ojiverde---..ven a mi…--empeto la chica, retrocediendo un poco, sin poner atención a aquella informacion que salia de su oponente, tenia que seguir concentrada y serena para llevar a cabo su plan.

Centro Midori su chakra tal como su madre, Sakura le enseño, asi que en el momento en que el enemigo iba a tocarla, solto su CHIDORI NAGASHI.

Los rayos que se desprendieron del cuerpo de Midori, alcanzaron al Akatsuki, sin embargo, este no cedio y pudo tomar el cuello de la chica, tratando de asfixiarla. La desesperación de ser atacado despiadadamente por el Raiton y su sed de sangre por Midori, producian que el Akatsuki apretara mas el amarre.

--SI!!…LA PRIMOGENITA UCHIHA SE IRA CONMIGO!!—grito lleno de sadismo y dolor

Afortunadamente Sasuke llego al rescate rapidamente hundiendo su espada, llena de electricidad, en la espalda del atacante de la chica. El Akatsuki giro su cabeza y vio a Sasuke y su magenkyou Sharingan, un terror se apodero de su rostro, pareciese que viera su propia muerte en un instante. No falto mucho para que su vision se hiciera realidad. Las manos del Akatsuki dejaron escapar a Midori, esta se desplomo en la tierra, cayendo sentada y tratando de recuperar su respiración. Sasuke extrajo su Kusanagi del enemigo, dejando que el cuerpo inerte de este cayera finalmente.

Sasuke llego a escena, al tiempo que Midori se incorporaba un poco mas recuperada, mas su respiración estaba a penas normalizandose.

--Creo que….te debo…. Aun… la explicación—dijo jadeando un poco--…tu dijiste que creias en la ilogica—dijo recuperando su habla normal, la chica sonrio naturalmente ---..pues bien...veraz yo…--dudo un instante, pero prosiguió---.. Uchiha Midori, soy….tu hija!---confeso temblando un poco, esperaba la reaccion de Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedo mirandola fijamente.

--No me crees verdad??... cuestiono la ojiverde--- pues es la verdad lo juro…-tomo su collar y lo apreto en su mano---…tal vez esto ayude…--musito al tiempo que sacaba una fotografía. La joven extendio la imagen para que el "actual Sasuke" la pudiera tomar y ver—Esta es una imagen tuya y mia en el futuro del que provengo….—explico calmadamente Midori.

El joven Uchiha no tomo la imagen.

--Uchiha Midori no es asi?….---musito Sasuke por fin, por su tono de voz parecia molesto, su mirada estaba sombria.

Midori espero expectante, no tenia nada mas que decir, ya habia jurado que lo que decia era verdad, ahora solo esperaba en silencio, la respuesta del Uchiha. La imagen impresa aun estaba extendida a Sasuke.

Sasuke arrebato la foto de la mano de la joven. La miro por unos momentos, inspeccionándola detenidamente. Se reconocia en la fotografia…no era algo asi como una falsificación o fotomontaje…la imagen impresa lo mostraba a él, un poco mayor y a una chica de 12 años identica a Kunoichi frente a él.

Acaso era suficiente la prueba que le daba?

Era el turno de Sasuke para reflexionar la situación:

Uchiha Midori, una chica de ojos verdes y cabellos negros azabache, que contaba con un medallón del Clan Uchiha, sabia hacer el Chidori, aparecia en una foto junto a él, todo ese material podria fabricarse fácilmente, pero un detalle muy importante separaba la verdad de la mentira, el Sharingan, linea sucesoria unica, no podia simplemente fabricarse tan fácilmente. No habia indicios que mostrara que Midori pudiera implantarse de alguna manera los ojos de algun Uchiha, ademas, no quedaba nadie, Sasuke era el unico Uchiha en todo el mundo Shinobi que demostraba que los Uchiha´s estaban aun latiendo.

Sasuke recordo las palabras de Midori, ella le pregunto si creia en la Ilogica, ahora comprendia el significado de la pregunta extraña, esa era la unica respuesta "logica" que se encontraba, que Uchiha Midori fuera su Hija de verdad y que realmente viniera de algun futuro distante.

La idea era alocada, pero contestaba todas las interrogantes "logicas" que se planteaba el Uchiha.

Sasuke comenzo a caminar, su mano sostenia la imagen, aunque su brazo ya no estaba en alto, paso por un lado de Midori sin decir nada, y se detuvo; la Uchiha se decepciono, ahora Sasuke la iba a abandonar simplemente, si, iba hacer eso, en lugar de hacerle daño, por las "supuestas" mentiras que Midori profesaba.

---Me debes una explicación…--dijo Sasuke--… y espero que sea completa…Midori--musito al tiempo que extendia la fotografia para que la Kunoichi la tomara de nuevo. El Uchiha sonrio prepotentemente al tiempo que seguia con su paso. Midori tomo la ilustración.

Ante esta respuesta la uchiha, se lleno de alegria, y simplemente seco sus lágrimas de alegria e inicio su camino al lado de Sasuke, su futuro y querido padre.

Perdiendose ambos en el bosque.


	34. Chapter 34

Una noche, donde las estrellas brillan

---…Sombras que se mueven en la oscuridad…--dijo una voz, parecia que le recitaba a la gran luna llena que se tendia aquella noche

--…Kambei-sempai??...—llamo una voz, proveniente de un individuo que se acercaba, bañado por la oscuridad de la nohe y por su capa.

--Hiroki que sucede…--contesta Kambei

Al escuchar que Kambei le habia reconocido, el susodicho, Hiroki se acerco, iluminando la luna llena su rostro, el cual estaba oculto, detrás de una mascara de perro celestial. El Akatsuki recien llegado se arrodillo frente a Kambei, el cual se dedico a mirarlo, esperando la explicación de su presencia.

--Kambei-sempai, le informo que Uchiha Midori esta aquí…

--Ya veo…--contesto secamente, recuperando su posición original que tenian antes de que Hiroki lo visitara, es decir de frente a la luna. Desconcertando a Hiroki

--Veo que no le sorprende…

--La verdad no…—pausa—conociendo a los Uchiha's era natural que mas de ellos vinieran hacia aca

--Debo agregar a mi informe que me tope con Uchiha Sasuke, es decir,…--se corrigió--… el actual Uchiha Sasuke

--Entiendo…ya me habias asustado…--dijo dando un suspiro de alivio---es ilogico que el Comandante de la Policia militar de Konoha venga personalmente…Y… has podido matarle??

--NO… el combate era premeditado para eliminar a Uchiha Midori…pero nunca pense que Sasuke apareciera en escena...—explico, nervioso y temeroso de decir todos los detalles, temia por la reaccion de su superior---... por lo cual me vi obligado a escapar…---agacho su rostro por la vergüenza de haber confesado su cobardia

--Hiciste bien…aun no sabemos como neutralizar el Magenkyo Sharingan… es la unica arma mortal que tiene el actual Uchiha, la cual puede obrar ferozmente contra nosotros…--comenzo a caminar de un lado hacia el otro, como si buscara la respuesta conforme se movia, con los brazos cruzados y su mirada fija en un punto del horizonte---…era por eso que el plan consistia en asesinar a Uchiha Sasuke en primer lugar…pero…veo que sera imposible…--cerro sus puños---...Uchiha Midori se nos adelanto…

De repente otra nube de humo hizo aparicion, a un lado de donde se daba la conversación entre Kamei y Hiroki.

--Kambei-sama…--exclamo el Shinobi que emergio de la nube de humo

---Keith…tu tambien has venido…-- Kambei hablo con aires de mando y una ligera voz ronca al recien llegado, este se habia arrodillado como Hiroki

--He venido a informarle que Kayama-sempai ha sido derrotado…--confeso con la cabeza inclinada

--Por quien??—interrogo el lider, es decir, Kambei

--Uchiha Midori y Uchiha Sasuke…

--Vaya, estos dos personajes estan causando bastantes problemas en su primer encuentro...

--Quiere que hagamos algo con ellos Kambei-senpai—intervino Hiroki, su voz ronca traspasaba la mascara que llevaba puesta

--No…si los atacamos seguramente alguien mas caera…ademas no estamos para desperdiciar hombres…Si Sasuke acabo con uno de nosotros y 20 hombres normales sin saber nada del asunto…ahora que esta Uchiha Midori con él…se habra enterado de todo…un contraataque seria una perdida sin sentido…--explico el lider, se toco la frente con su mano, estaba reflexionando y a la vez procesando toda la informacion que le llegaba

--perdone Kambei-sama…--intervino desconcertado y molesto Keith--…pero nosotros somos mucho mas fuertes que este Uchiha Sasuke, podriamos matarlo sin problemas!

--Keith…has olvidado a Uchiha Midori??

--Ella no es muy fuerte que digamos, con que fueramos Hiroki-senpai y yo, seriamos suficientes para darles muerte sin ningun problema….

--Basta Keith…-- Hiroki exclamo con esa voz profunda, por segunda vez ---…no creo que sea tan sencillo acabar con ellos, algo no suena bien….no es tan positivo el asunto…estoy seguro que hay algo mas escondiéndose en las sombras de los dos Uchiha's….

--Si algo que solo espera que demos la primera mordida…--agrego metaforico Kambei—por cierto…--dijo, dirigiendose a Keith--…has matado a tu aprendiz verdad??

--Si…Juubei se orgullecia demasiado de pertenecer al Akatsuki…por esa razon nos exponia mucho…me vi en la necesidad de matarle…—explico Keith, sin ningun remordimiento en su cara, ni tristeza en su voz.

---Comprendo...Actuaste bien Keith…--comento Kambei, con la misma frialdad--…estan enterados de en que consiste nuestro plan verdad??—cuestiono el lider, Hiroki asintio, pero Keith dio como respuesta un semblante que denotaba duda.

--Keith…a ti no te hemos dicho la otra parte del plan que tenemos, por lo cual te la explicare….—hablo el lider de nuevo, con cierta serenidad---…veraz…nuestros objetivos son Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto….

--Lo entiendo…esta muy claro

--Me alegro que comprendas las razones del por que estamos perguiendo a estos dos….—contesto un cierto aire de alegria, de que Keith comprendiera tan rapido, este gesto pudo dar un mal presentimiento a los que lo presenciaron.

Kambei recapacito.

Uchiha Sasuke…el blanco predilecto, si el moria en esta epoca, el flujo del tiempo se encargaria de que el futuro Comandante de la Policia Militar de Konoha muriera de un modo u otro…asi el Rokudaime perderia a su mano derecha, ademas de que los ANBU del Clan Uchiha estarian sin un lider, lo que ocasionaria division en la misma organización, para poder elegir un lider apropiado. Ademas dicho se ha de paso el Hokage perderia a su mejor amigo. Por otra parte la epoca del pasado, perderia todos los beneficios que contraería al permitir que el Uchiha volviera a Konoha, es decir, que el Clan portador del Sharingan renaciera a su proteccion.

Uzumaki Naruto,…el blanco principal de la mision, su ausencia atrasaba toda la proteccion que Konoha pudiera tener, gracias claro al poder del Kyubi, que estaria resguardando la aldea de la Hoja, claro si el ocupaba el puesto de Hokage en un futuro; si Naruto era eliminado con éxito, ni Uzumaki Yuki, ni mucho menos Uzumaki Hinako, dignos portadores de Byakugan's prodigiosos existirian. Solo el Clan Hyuuga seria el muro a vencer a la hora de que Akatsuki decidiera atacar en un determinado momento la aldea Shinobi.

Las consecuencias en la Epoca de Hina, serian devastadoras, el flujo del tiempo se encargaria de que Naruto tambien muriera, solo por obedecer la ley de "Causa-Efecto". Preciso hay que aclarar que para que el Kyubi no muriera junto con el Uzumaki, Sauron-sama, tenía un plan B, para extraer el Bijou antes de que Naruto del presente diera su último aliento.

Se tramaba por lo cual, que el Uzumaki Naruto de 15 años, fuera secuestrado, y le extrajeran el bijou, de igual forma moriria, asi que no perjudicaria en nada el efecto futuro.

Aunque debemos agregar que en lo respecta a Naruto, Kambei tenia sus propios asuntos que tratar, asi que se mantenia a las sombras sus verdaderas intenciones.

--…señores….—hablo Kambei, cortando el silencio--…Uchiha Sasuke aun no esta bajo la proteccion de Konoha, pero aun asi, esperaremos refuerzos, estoy seguro que Sauron-sama, no nos desamparara…

--cambio su tono de voz, para poder dar mas énfasis a su orden-- les pido que nos enfoquemos en Uzumaki Naruto…por lo cual les pido su cooperación absoluta!, nos encargaremos de espiar a Konoha y si se da oportunidad, vigilaremos SOLAMENTE—enfatizo esta palabra, para imponer su autoridad a Keith--- al Uzumaki en sus misiones…ENTENDIDO!

Los dos Akatsukis subordinados asintieron.

--Como usted designe Kambei-senpai…--comento con su tono acostumbrado Hiroki, añadiendo una reverencia. Se notaba que el enmascarado le debia mucho respeto a Kambei.

Por su parte Keith solamente miro a su lider, aunque no aceptaba del todo la idea, tuvo que resignarse, despues de todo el joven era apenas un novato, acababa de ascender en Akatsuki.

Asi con la luna de unico testigo de este plan, los Akatsuki dieron por terminada su junta.

Un nuevo dia comienza, el sol brilla en su esplendor. Frente aun rio, que se encontraba en medio del bosque, una joven de aproximadamente 17 años, se lavaba la cara con las aguas que proveia la fuente de agua, la chica de largos cabellos azabache era Uchiha Midori.

La Uchiha estaba sentada a la orilla del rio, recogia su hermoso y largo cabello, mojandolo con un poco de agua, enseguida sacudio el exceso y lo peino con los dedos.

--Que haces Midori??...—pregunto una voz peculiar, era Sasuke, que la miraba parado.

La ojiverde, voltio y miro el rostro del Uchiha brevemente, queria completar su tarea. Asi de una manera imprevista, Midori, tomo su cabello en su mano, y pasando su Kunai, lo corto. Algunos cabellos cayeron al suelo, si aquellos que la mano de la Uchiha no pudo sostener. Sasuke se sorprendio un poco, pero rapidamente volvio a su semblante normal. Por su parte Midori, despues de dejar parte de su antiguo cabello en el suelo, continúo cortando esta vez su fleco, disminuyendo su tamaño para que se acoplara al nuevo tamaño de su cabello.

Una vez terminada la labor, la cabeza de la Uchiha se agacho un poco, en ese momento Sasuke por fin se acerco completamente, sentandose al lado de Midori, la vio por un segundo y luego fijo su vista en el rio.

--Si realmente quiero cambiar….—penso el voz alta Midori, con su mirada baja--…tengo que empezar por mi exterior….---levanto sus ojos verdes con una determinación sublime, y digna de admirarse, Sasuke pensaba asi, al mismo tiempo que se le percibia algo en el nuevo aspecto de Midori, su cara con ese nuevo corte le daba al Uchiha un aire muy familiar, como si ese rostro femenino ya lo hubiera visto antes, pero guardo sus comentarios para seguir escuchando a su futura hija.

--Sasuke-san…—llamo la Uchiha, centrando aquellos ojos verdes en Sasuke, quien termino de confirmar sus sospechas sobre el rostro de Midori.

--Dime…--atendio la llamada con su tono frio

--Le quedo alguna duda, acerca de lo que conte ayer??

--Ninguna

--Que bien…—sonrio---me alegro…

Midori recordaba lo que habia platicado con el Uchiha, ambos sentados en el interior de la cueva, prevenian que era el lugar mas seguro, por que contando que los enemigos pueden acechar en cualquier lugar a campo abierto, la discreción era lo mejor. La Uchiha se sento frente a Sasuke, y como unica luz una vela, testiga fiel del relato.

Midori comenzo a narrar.

--Comenzare por el principio….usted…ya…--fue interrumpida en ese momento por Sasuke

--No me hables de usted…--comento un poco incomodo---…Dime simplemente Sasuke…--dijo con un tono frio

--Pero…--objeto Midori, ahora ella era la incomoda, nunca se imagino decirle a su padre por su nombre, asi simplemente, pero al ver el rostro de aquel Uchiha que hablaba en serio, la ojiverde acepto.---Sasuke-san…--hablo firmenmente la joven--…reanudo mi relato… como usted pudo observar Akatsuki aun existe… pero he de advertirle que esta organización no es la misma que hace algunos meses desapareciera, sino que es una nueva, totalmente hecha en el futuro de donde provengo.

Sasuke escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, y haciendo un gesto con su cabeza, le dio a entender a Midori que comprendia y creia cada palabra. Como no hacerlo.

--La nueva Akatsuki, fue fundada por un exiliado de Konoha, llamado Sauron, al menos ese es el apelativo…

Sauron pretendia crear de nuevo la organización por sentirse fascinado por los relatos populares que gozaba Akatsuki en el pasado, por lo cual, planteo su plan a espaldas de Hokage-sama, a quien pretendia perjudicar en primer lugar, una vez que Akatsuki renaciera, pero Naruto-sama, nuestro Hokage, se dio cuenta de las ideas siniestras, a causa de eso, exilio a Sauron de Konoha… antes de que causara algun daño a inocentes en la Aldea…

Al Escuchar toda esa informacion, la mente del Uchiha colocaba cada pieza en su lugar para poder hacerse la idea del por que estaba su hija futura aquí.

--Por esa razon,Yo, Uchiha Midori, Anbu, estoy en una mision muy importante para Konoha, la mision que me fue encomendada por el propio Hokage en persona…--Midori se detuvo un momento, miro la cara de Sasuke, la cual estaba tan taciturna como de costumbre, pero eso no significaba que no pusiera atención.

--Prosigue…--anuncio Sasuke

--Bien…El actual Rokudaime….Uzumaki Naruto-sama…--la Uchiha hablo a proposito, por segunda vez, queria ver la reaccion de quien seria su futuro progenitor, al reconocer por completo al Uzumaki como el Kage del pais del fuego. Afortunadamente hubo una respuesta.

Al escuchar eso, en el rostro de Sasuke, una sonrisa paso fugaz, tan rapido que solo Midori pudo verla. Y con este signo la ojiverde prosiguió con su narración.

---Naruto-sama, me envio a mi, junto a un buen compañero, Kuromaru Ichigo, en secreto a esta mision, la cual consiste en protegerte de Akatsuki.

Hokage-sama tenia cierta inquietud, y habiendo reflexionando mucho, decidio que te dieramos proteccion.

--Bajo que logica se baso en ello??—cuestiono el pelinegro, acentuando su mirada en la ojiverde, estaba interesado totalmente

--7 Meses han transcurrido desde tu ultimo encuentro con Naruto-san y Sakura-san no es verdad??, ademas tambien hace ese mismo tiempo Akatsuki dejo de existir…--explico calmadamente

Con un movimiento de cabeza, el Uchiha afirmo.

--Eso viene a explicar la logica de Hokage-sama, Mi padre, tu viva imagen en el futuro, le tomo exactamente 8 o 9 meses regresar a Konoha por su propio pie, si nos basamos en ello quedan exactamente 1 o 2 meses, para que ocurra eso, tiempo suficiente para que Akatsuki diera contigo, y te asesinara, sin que el Naruto de esta epoca pudiera evitarlo o hacer algo por ti…asi que temiendo eso, el Rokudaime se anticipo a los hechos, para que no te vieras en peligro………ademas tiene sentido no es asi?, no dudo que el Naruto de esta epoca ocupe el puesto de Hokage algun dia, pero sin tu presencia, pues le harias mucha falta

El portador del Sharingan al escuchar eso, sonrio por segunda vez, pero esta vez de manera prepotente y con algo de burla. Su gesto daba a entender: "Ese Usuratonkachi, nunca cambiara…"

--Y esa es mi mision, lo que trae consigo que te de toda la proteccion que esta en mis manos…ahora que mi compañero…--bajo tristemente su cara--…ha muerto, debo hacerlo por honor a su memoria y por mi orgullo de Shinobi!—exclamo con cierta firmeza que Sasuke poco a poco sintio un gran orgullo por aquella joven que estaba frente a él.

El Uchiha se disponia a levantarse, pero Midori hablo seriamente, su voz y sus ojos daban respaldo a las palabras que iba a decir

--Aun hay mas… no soy la unica Uchiha que estoy en esta epoca…--Sasuke retomo a su asiento, la ojiverde al ver que el Uchiha tenia interes aun en su informacion---..asi es mi Ototo esta aquí!, seguramente ya esta en Konoha junto con la hija del Rokudaime, Hinako-chan… pero ellos dos no saben que estoy aquí, se marcharon con una mision similar a la mia…pero no tan peligrosa…sin embargo aun asi…--medito al ojiverde, estaba preocupada

--Estando los dos en Konoha nada les pasara…--comento Sasuke, con el proposito de tranquilizar de cierta a la joven, despues de eso, el Uchiha se incorporo como anteriormente lo habia hecho, y salio de la cueva

--Sasuke-san a donde vas??—cuestiono la joven Uchiha, alzando una de sus cejas

--A meditar…--murmuro suavemente, saliendo por fin.

Paso la tarde, sin que el Uchiha diera señales de vida.

Cuando llego la noche, Sasuke regreso del bosque tranquilamente, Midori estaba calmada de alguna manera, sabia que su futuro padre no estaba en peligro, su intuición de hija se lo decia, por lo que se dedico a esperar el retorno de Sasuke. Asi que cuando escucho que alguien entraba, la Uchiha se sereno más al ver el rostro de su padre más despejado.

--Has estado esperandome todo el tiempo??—cuestiono Sasuke friamente

--Si, solo esperaba para cerciorarme que regresaras con bien… y sin ninguna herida

--Acaso soy un niño?—bromeo con ironia pura, para Midori era habitual, puesto que era una Uchiha, mas para otra persona ajena que no conociera a Sasuke, tal expresión le hubiera parecido insultante.

--A mis ojos no, puedes estar seguro—sonrio maliciosamente—pero a los ojos de Naruto-sama si, es por eso que estoy aquí, para vigilarte y protegerte en su lugar…

--Acaso Naruto-sama—llamo con diversion el titulo del Uzumaki-- se proclama ahora mi niñera??

--No, digamos que es algo asi como tu protector, --comento Midori, al tiempo que pegaba uno de sus finos dedos a su barbilla pensando---aunque cuando regreses a Konoha, muchos le llamaran tu niñera, pues, no pasaras dia ni noche, sin que Naruto-san no este pegado a ti, vigilandote…--recordo la joven el relato que hacia meses, despues de anunciar la mision que debia completar junto a Ichigo, y antes de salir al pasado, el Rokudaime le conto, sobre la llamada mision que se autoimpuso, justamente cuando Sasuke regreso, la cual nombro "Mision: Vigilar a Uchiha Sasuke-teme las 24 hrs, por 12 meses, sin dejarle ni a sol ni a sombra" o el otro titulo que se le consignaba a la Mision, designado por parte de Tsunade-sama "Vigilar al Uchiha Traidor".--, si ciertamente que es tu protector a distancia…--rio levemente Midori, ante tal recuerdo que tenia en su cabeza.

Sin entender la gracia que tenia dibujada la Uchiha en su rostro, Sasuke, solamente anuncio.

--Vayamos a dormir.

Y asi regresamos a la situación actual, es decir, a Midori frente al rio, con Sasuke al lado de ella.

--Y bien Sasuke-san…--advirtio Midori--- a donde iremos ahora??

Despues de verla unos instantes, Sasuke volvio su vista hacia el frente

--No pienso regresar a Konoha

--Lo suponia…--penso Midori

---Por lo que…--Sasuke se levanto de su asiento--…vagare por un tiempo mas

--Es verdad,--seguia meditando dentro de si misma la Uchiha--- aun falta un mes para que Sasuke-san regrese a Konoha, apresurar su llegada seria afectar la linea de tiempo que estoy compartiendo con muchas personas, que como yo, protegen a sus seres queridos…pero…

--Midori…--llamo Sasuke con su acostumbrado tono, el Uchiha ya estaba abandonando el lugar

---Ya voy…--contesto---pero eso no significa que no nos volvamos a ver, nuestra existencia no esta en peligro, estoy segura que Sasuke-san, se ha llenado de una nueva esperanza, al reconocerme como su hija futura, tiene por quien vivir. Es por eso que…. nos veremos de nuevo, Ototo.—concluyo en sus pensamientos la ojiverde, mientras se levantaba y alcanzaba a Sasuke.


	35. Chapter 35

Es un hermoso dia en la Aldea de la Arena, los aldeanos de esta comunidad Shinobi van y vienen por las calles principales y por las menos transitadas tambien, los comerciantes inician sus rutinas de compra y venta de todo tipo de productos, parejas de Shinobis y aldeanos disfrutan de su amor por igual, encontrandose en cada esquina, ademas claro de los ninjas que recien llegan a su hogar despues de cumplir con alguna mision encomendada.

Junto a estos viajeros que entraban a su hogar, una sombra se movio entre ellos, evitando ser vista por los porteros de las grandes puertas que protegian a Suna; logrando su objetivo el misterioso individuo logro penetrar en la aldea sin el menor percance.

--De nuevo he entrado con exito… murmuro la sombra, perdiendose entre la gente.

Al poco tiempo, la sombra salto hacia un callejón oscuro, perdido y asilado del resto de las calles, pues nadie le prestaba atención.

Al entrar en aquel umbral se podia observar que el recien llegado vestia una capucha fosca, mientras miraba entre las tinieblas oscuras a la demas gente que paseaba sin percatarse de nada.

--Bien…es hora de inspeccionar--volvio a murmurar el extraño individuo—corrio su capucha, dejando libre su cabello largo y caminando hacia la salida del callejón, la luz del sol descubrio su rostro. Unos hermosos cabellos rojos largos y ojos de un color, mezcla entre verde y azul. Se trataba de Sara, la hija del Kazekage.

La pelirroja camina en las calles de Suna, esta vez ha echado a tras su capa, trae su vestido largo con aberturas en los costados, del clasico color negro, y su fajo café a la cintura, dandole un aspecto entallado a su esbelta figura femenina. Esta vez no trae puesto la manta blanca que atravesia su pecho.

Varios chicos la miran pasar y simplemente admiran su belleza, Sara solo los ignora con indiferencia y no presta atención a sus comentarios. Pronto llega a un puesto donde sirven Te, la joven se asoma, siendo captada por la encargada que demuestra en su cara que no es la primera vez que tiene a pelirroja como clienta.

--Kana-kun!...—saludo la dueña del local--…bienvenida

La pelirroja hace una reverencia, regalándole una sonrisa a su anfitriona.

--Lo de siempre Keiko-san…--ordena cariñosamente la chica, al tiempo que se sienta en una banca de madera ubicada afuera del establecimiento.

Pronto Keiko acata la orden de la chica, un te verde, caliente por supuesto. Sara adopto un nombre falso por seguridad, presentandose como Kana, esa era la razon del por que la dueña del negocio del Te la llamaba asi.

La dueña le entrega la taza de te a la pelirroja, quien la toma con su mano derecha, y soplando levemente inicia a tomar su bebida. Keiko se queda algunos momentos para ver si su clienta quiere platicar un poco con ella, pero la intencion de la joven no lo demuestra, por lo cual la dueña regresa al interior de su establecimiento, pues algunos clientes recien llegados piden su atención inmediatamente.

Sara observa a los paseantes que transitan frente de ella, cada persona tiene un sueño, metas y una vida, la cual pueden perder por un enemigo, Akatsuki, pero quien creeria eso?, realmente en estos tiempos todas las aldeas Shinobis tenian conocimiento que hace meses que esa organización habia terminado.

Sin embargo por eso esta ahí, Sara llego para proteger su aldea, pase lo que pase.

--Por eso…. Te tengo a ti…--murmura, tocando su pecho, prision del Shukaku.

Sin mas preámbulo, la joven de ojos azul-verde toma de un sorbo su taza de te, dejando atrás la paga a la dueña, y abandona la escena, perdiendose entre la multitud.

Una noche oscura se cernia sobre el pais del viento, mientras una sombra en las lejanías vigila Suna.

--Esta vez saldras sin duda de tu escondite Sara-sama…--mumuro la figura de la capa de nubes rojas, un Akatsuki.

El enemigo jurado de las aldeas ninjas, desapareció como el rayo.

Al mismo tiempo en al torre del Kazekage, Gaara, el actual lider, tenia un mal presentimiento, lo cual provoco que se alejara de los papeles que atendia en ese momento, y fijara su vista en su ventana, causando la sorpresa de Matsuri, su antigua alumna y ahora asistente.

--Ocurra algo malo Gaara-sensei??—cuestiono la joven, con acento preocupado, tomando algunos papeles y acomodandolos con las manos

--No ocurre nada…--contesto el pelirrojo con su tono frio, habia imaginado una amenaza, no habia nada que temer ahora, Akatsuki no existia, los bijuu estaban extintos, según decia la carta que recibio de Naruto, directa desde Konoha,hacia algunos meses.

En ese instante alguien toco la puerta. Gaara dio el permiso de acceso y asi entro Temari, su hermana. La joven venia a dejarle mas informes Shinobis que acababan de llegar, de algunos grupos de ninjas en mision por supuesto.

La rubia se acerco hasta donde el Kazekage estaba.

--Aquí tienes…--dijo Temari, deslizando los papeles en el escritorio.

--Dejalos por ahí…--contesto Gaara, sin levantar la vista de los informes que atendia en ese momento

--Temari-san démelos a mi…--intervino Matsuri---…yo me encargare de leerselos a Gaara-sensei mas tarde…

--De acuerdo….—asintio la rubia kunoichi, centro sus ojos en su hermano menor--…Gaara no te excedas demasiado quieres…--comento con una sonrisa en su cara, dirigiendose posteriormente a la puerta y saliendo del recinto en el acto.

Gaara escucho el comentario dejando la lectura por un rato. Volviendo a sentir ese presentimiento, el Kazekage se levanto y miro por la ventana.

Matsuri estaba comenzando a preocuparse por Gaara. Despues de todo, la chica llevaba tiempo enamorada de él, en secreto claro estaba, no se atrevia a decirle nada, simplemente por timidez y por temor a que el pelirrojo la rechazara.

--Gaara-sensei?...—dijo con preocupación Matsuri, lo reflejaba claramente en sus ojos, el Kazekage la miro, desviando su atención de la ventana, y comprendio enseguida que en estar inquieto, provocaba que su alumna tambien se inquietara, asi que regreso a su puesto simplemente.

--No ocurre nada, continuemos…--advirtio Gaara tranquilamente, devolviendo la paz a la oficina.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de Suna, Sara vigilaba la aldea, un viento sospechoso comenzo a soplar, alborotando los cabellos rojos y lizos de la chica. Alguien se acercaba poco a poco.

--Por fin nos encontramos, cara a cara Sara-sama…--dijo la voz del extraño quie se aproximaba cada vez mas, apareciendo entre la Arena que se guiaba en el viento. Eraun Akatsuki, se pudo descubrir al hondearse aquella capa que traia puesta el recien llegado.

La pelirroja se dio vuelta para encarar a su oponente.

Un joven de unos 17 años, cabellos gris largo y ojos color verde oscuro.

--Quien eres??—pregunto la chica, con una expresión fria, no demostraba temor, al contrario

--Soy Kikumaru….—contesto, esfumandose y apareciendo de pronto atrás de la chica---…y te informo tambien que soy el nuevo refuerzo encargado de eliminar a los obstáculos…--comento burlonamente, enfocando el termino "obstáculos", pues cambio su timbre de voz, a uno mas desafiante

Una patada de parte de la pelirroja fue suficiente para que el Akatsuki se alejara de ella.

--Ahora que te veo mejor….—añadio el enemigo--…eres linda, nadie dijo que la hija de Kazekage-sama fuera tan guapa….—sonrio

Sara se puso en posición de ataque.

--Vamos…--incito el enemigo---…he oido que tienes el poder de un Bijuu en tu interior…quisiera verlo…--de nuevo usaba ese tono desafiante

Sara se sobresalto, tan pronto Akatsuki sabia que tenia en su poder a Shukaku?

--Me gustaria de verdad mucho poder verlo…--sonrio de nuevo

--Bastardo…--penso Sara

La hija del Kazekage inicio sus movimientos de manos, afortunadamente estaban rodeados por Arena, perfecto escenario para sus tecnicas.

Asi que Sara grito el nombre su primer ataque

--Ataud de Arena!!....

Rapidamente el suelo cobro vida revelando, viendo esto el Akatsuki simplemente aumento su velocidad para que la trampa mortal no lo tocase siquiera, sin embargo Sara estaba al tanto de todo, sus ojos verdes seguian todo sus movimientos, y simplemente empezo ella a moverse.

Las velocidades de ambos era la misma, cosa que asombro al Akatsuki, sabia que tenia que tomarse las cosas de una manera seria, por que sino, la hija del Kazekage lo mataria sin ninguna piedad.

EN su momento de reflexion, varias shuriken procedentes de Sara se clavaron en el brazo derecho del Akatsuki. Mas este no dejo de moverse, sabia que el suelo donde pisaba estaba vivo y podria atraparlo.

Sara realizaba movimientos de manos de nuevo, se habia detenido en el camino observado como el enemigo no dejaba de moverse.

-- Lluvia de Arena!!...—murmuro roncamente la Kunoichi de la Arena--…este ataque no podra eludirlo tan facilmente

En ese momento Arena comenzo a caer, con estas dos tecnicas combinadas, el enemigo no escaparia.

--Puede mantener dos jutsus debido al chakra del Shukaku…--medito para si mismo Kikumaru

--Quiero que sepas Shukaku no me esta ayudando!...—comento Sara apareciendo en un puf detrás de Kikumaru

--Yo no lo creo…--contesto el enemigo con mucha confianza, lanzandole un sello al pecho, este por atracción de chakra se pego en el traje Shinobi, causandole un malestar inmediato a Sara.

La pelirroja aterrizo en el suelo, tenia un dolor en el pecho sumamente fuerte, sus manos que trataban desesperadamente de quitar aquel sello daban a entender que era un mal el que sentia.

--No debiste confiarte de esa manera…--advirtio Kikumaru, acercandose poco a poco a Sara. Esta lanzo una Kunai, pero fue esquivada--..ese sello matendra a Shukaku inmovilizado…realizaste un pacto con el o no??, quisiste que entrara en tu cuerpo para que no invadiera de nuevo el cuerpo de Gaara-sama…

Los ojos verdesazulados de Sara brillaban de furia, sabia que todo lo que decia su contendiente era verdad, pero no podia demostrarlo, no simplemente no era su naturaleza

--Aun….---murmuro al pelirroja, mientras la mano de Kikumaru se acercaba a ella, estaba inmovilizada como Shukaku---….no….---recordo el tiempo que paso con su padre en Suna, en el futuro de donde ella provenia, Gaara siempre le regalaba sonrisas sinceras y un buen amor de padre, lo reflejaba en sus ojos, y aunque no la abrazara mucho, pues para eso estaba su madre Matsuri, se sentia amada por sus padres.

También estaban sus tios, Temari y Kankuro, que le enseñaban mucho, cuando sus padres no podian cuidarla. Temari le mostraba sus tecnicas con su gran Abanico, que muchas veces asombraron a Sara, por su parte Kankuro hacia que sus marionetas bailaran cuando la pequeña Sara estaba triste o aburrida, sacandole un sonrisa.

Y ahora quedaria derrotada asi como asi, perderia todo, despues de haber hecho un pacto con Shukaku.

El bijuu que recien se libero de la estatua en donde estuvo prisionero desde que Akatsuki lo capturo, le prometio no entrar en el cuerpo de Gaara, si a cambio entraba en el suyo. Sara acepto. La joven sabia de antemano que tenia el chakra suficiente para controlarlo aun mejor de lo que lo hizo su padre. Sabia que el Kazekage sufriria mucho si se enteraba es por eso que emprendio la misma mision que Hinako y Sasuke, para que su padre no se diera cuenta de su sacrificio. Ademas un bijuu le aseguraba que Akatsuki vendria a buscarla, alejando asi a la nueva organización de la Suna del pasado, protegiendola de algun peligro con el poder del Ichibi.

---No puedo rendirme ahora!!—grito Sara, invocando lo ultimo de su chakra, el sello brillo tratando de contener a la chica, el dolor aumentaba---No importa lo que pase yo protegere a mi padre!! Avalancha del Desierto!!

Al grito de esto, un gran océano de Arena se alzo del suelo, atrapando al Akatsuki inmediatamente. Sara se desplomo en la Arena.

En ese momento por toda Suna, un estruendo se escucho, un desgarrador grito se percibio.

---Que diablos fue eso!!—grito Kankuro desde su oficina personal ubicada en la torre Kazekage

--Ese grito fue aterrador…--penso Temari, estaba corriendo hacia la oficina de Gaara, temia por su hermano menor.

Mientras Gaara que al escuchar ese grito, su corazon temblo como nunca, Matsuri estaba a su lado. EL pelirrojo se acerco a la ventana, sus manos temblaban.

--Ese sonido….ya lo habia escuchado… murmuro el Kazekage --Shukaku?!—penso de pronto

--Gaara!!...—grito desde la puerta Temari, con la respiración algo agitada---...has percibido ese sonido!!

El kazekage asintio. Al poco tiempo Kankuro llego.

--Hay que investigar cuanto antes!—ordeno Gaara

--Esta bien…--exclamo Temari--…Kankuro y yo iremos

--Yo tambien ire!..—dijo Gaara con decisión, caminando en la direccion en donde estaban sus hermanos---tengo un mal presentimiento….!!

Con estas palabras, las bocas de los dos hermanos mayores se cerraron.

--Matsuri…--hablo el Kazekage—quedate aquí, traeremos noticias mas tarde, ademas no quiero dejar Suna indefensa….tengo la seguridad de que sabras organizar a los Shinobis si algo ocurre….

Matsuri asintio muy a su pesar.

Al mismo tiempo, Sara parecia agonizar lentamente, miraba las estrellas, el sello en su pecho seguia ahí, destellando, le estaba no solo inmovilizándola sino tambien absorviendo su chakra.

--Ese Akatsuki debio haber muerto…o por lo menos no regresara….las heridas que le hice de seguro lo mantendran alejado….—murmuro suavemente, observando todo a su alrededor---…deberia escribir una carta Hinako-chan y a Sasuke….asi…ellos protegerian tambien Suna….si, Naruto-sama tambien ayudaria…mandaria mas shinobis para fortalecer…pero no tengo chakra….—sonrio melancólicamente---…al menos si me encuentra alguien de Suna, dara aviso de alguna manera a Konoha…y algo se hara al respecto…..

--niña….—hablo otra voz, era Shukaku

--No estas inmovilizado?

--Si lo estoy, al igual que tu…

--Tal parece que moriremos aquí…no creo que nadie venga a estar horas a investigar lo ocurrido

--…Estas tan segura de ello?

--Si

--Tu grito de lucha se escucho muy bien!

--No bromees…el que grito fuiste tu!, ademas no debo dormirme tu podrias salir, y no lo voy a permitir

--Eres digna de admirar niña kukuku (Notaatutora: forma de reirse perversamente), al menos no moriras sola

--Si, morire contigo, con un bijuu, que ironia….

Los ojos verdes de Sara empezaban a cerrarse.

--Estoy muriendo…Otou-san…Oka-san…todos….adios….hinako-chan


	36. Chapter 36

La arena se desplaza impulsada por el viento que sopla sobre las aridas tierras. Las luces de Suna resplandecen, asemejando la aldea a un oasis lunar prospero. Tres figuras provenientes del Oasis corren velozmente, se trata de los tres hermanos de la Arena. Gaara encabeza al grupo, tras de si estan Temari a su derecha y Kankuro al lado opuesto.

Muy lejos de ellos, yace una kunoichi, una de sus manos reposa en su pecho, lugar donde el sello clavado aun brilla, señal de que su chakra aun no es drenado del todo. Ahí entre la Arena que intenta cubrirla, esta Sara, sus ojos estan cerrados, su respiración es pacifica, ha perdido el conocimiento por completo, ahora tendida espera la muerte. Shukaku esta ahí, quien diria que el Ichibi llegaria a respetar a la hija de su antiguo contenedor, tal vez era por que ella misma se alzo como su moderador nuevo, se habia sacrificado por asi decirlo, tanto amaba Sara a su padre, entregando su cuerpo a un monstruo. Este acto le ganaba el titulo de Kunoichi entregada, Sara no solo lo hacia por su padre, Gaara tambien prestaba el rol de Kazekage, y viendo el eventos anteriores, la aldea no podia darse el lujo de sufrir de nuevo perder a su lider; Sara sabia de antemano que solo ella podia tomar la tarea de mantener bajo control el Shukaku, era su deber de hija y kunoichi de la Arena.

--Temari…Kankuro…--advirtio Gaara deteniendose en el acto, provocando que sus hermanos tambien lo hicieran--…separemonos!

Ambos chicos asintieron, tomando Temari la Derecha, Kankuro la izquierda, finalmente Gaara siguió su ruta derecho.

El kazekage sentia que se estaba aproximando al lugar en donde escucho el aullido de Shukaku, lo conocia bastante bien.

En ese instante Ichibi sintio algo, se acercaba una presencia conocida por él, las cadenas que lo sujetaban, le impedian moverse, ese era el poder del sello que lo restringía, sumado claro esta a la voluntad de Sara a no dejarlo salir en caso de que ella se desmayara o en este caso muriera. Lo unico que podia hacer era hacerse notar, la Arena cubrio por completo el cuerpo de la pelirroja, mas el sello aun brillaba. El biju utilizo el ultimo recurso: su aullido.

El grito de bestia de colas fue captado por los tres hermanos, pero Gaara era el más cercano al sonido. Corriendo rapidamente hacia alla, vislumbro un resplandor que brillaba en la Arena.

La luz de la luna le ayudo al kazekage para darse cuenta de la situación, por lo cual empezó a alejar la arena con sus manos, y ahí la vio.

Vio a una chica de largos cabellos con un sello incrustado en la area del pecho, el rostro de la localizada estaba palido, entonces Gaara dedujo lo que pasaba.

Rapidamente la tomo entre sus brazos, cargandola, no habia tiempo que perder, a juzgar por el estado de la joven, que daba muestra de ser una Kunoichi, sino le era retirado el sello moriria en cualquier momento. El soberano de Suna, corrio de nuevo, pero esta vez de regreso, advirtió a sus hermanos para que retornaran con el, pues el objetivo que buscaban ya estaba asegurado.

Los tres corrieron de vuelta a toda velocidad, tenian que salvar la vida de la chica que cargaba Gaara en sus brazos.

---Gaara era a esa chica lo que estabamos buscando??...—pregunto Kankuro, sin embargo el Kazekage no contesto, tenia una mirada muy seria.

Al ver este gesto, Temari llamo la atención de Kankuro, dandole a entender que dejara las preguntas para despues.

Podia sentirlo, Gaara lo supo desde que la tomo entre sus brazos, tenia un extraño poder en su interior, queria creer que no era Shukaku, algo en el pecho deseaba que lo que presentia no fuera cierto, pero entonces por que?, por que se interesaba en salvar a la que parecia la nueva portadora del Ichibi?, acaso era por que el fue el portador del bijuu anteriormente?, no, sentia que era otra razon que no podia explicar.

Gaara paso directo al hospital, sin notar siquiera interes en pasar a la torre Kazekage, era el lider, cualquier otro soberano hubiera encargado a la kunoichi con Temari para que la llevara al hospital y pedir informes al dia siguiente.

--tengo que llevarla yo mismo…--repetia una y otra vez Gaara en su cabeza.

El Kazekage paso rapidamente, sin siquiera pedir permiso alguno a la enfermera en la recepcion, se dirigio a una habitación cercana, y deposito el cuerpo de Sara en la cama.

--Un Doctor Ahora!!—ordeno severamente.

Al instante varios Shinobis medicos acudieron a su llamado, Temari y Kankuro estaban sorprendidos, Gaara estaba inquieto, ademas de eso preocupado por una chica que apenas conocia. La cara de soberano lo decia todo, veia como los medicos hacian su trabajo, revisando los signos vitales, buscanod heridas superficiales, etc. Una cosa tenia clara el kazekage queria asegurarse de que esa joven peliroja estuviera bien.

Gaara nunca lo habia notado, nunca se fijo el color de los cabellos de Sara, eran rojos brillantes.

--Gaara-sama…--exclamo uno de los medicos, era el lider del escuadron--..sera mejor que nos deje solos, la chica esta de emergencia…

El pelirrojo obedecio, retirandose, sin antes mirar por ultima vez a Sara, que aun yacia inconciente, y casi blanca.

Temari y Kankuro solo se limitaron a observar como salia totalmente en silencio su hermano pequeño. Fue entonces que Kankuro hablo primero

--Gaara, esa chica…

El pelirrojo centro su mirada, que estaba mas que nunca penetrante

--Ella ya la habia visto por la aldea…--añadio seriamente el maestro de marionetas

Temari se impresionó.

--Donde la viste…--cuestiono Gaara

--En el puesto de Te que frecuento, claro que siempre fue de vista…fue hasta que le pregunte a leiko, la encargada del puesto quien era ella…

Gaara permanecio en silencio, dando pase a que su hermano mayor continuara

--… me comento que se llamaba Kana y que era una Kunoichi proveniente de Konoha

El Kazekage se asombro, su rostro lo mostro.

-- Konoha??

Kankuro afirmo.

Gaara se quedo pensando, al tiempo que se dejaba caer en una silla de la sala de espera

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sara

--Esto es…--exclamo sorprendido el jefe de los medicos que estaban en escena--…no puede ser, si debio haberse caido cuando retiramos la vestimenta,-- el doctor hablaba del sello, que habia aparecido encima del pecho de Sara, como si se hubiera tatuado a la piel o algo por el estilo.

--Kouya-sama…--advirtio uno de los subordinados al jefe de medicos--…que podemos hacer??

El lider se quedo paralizado, no sabia exactamente como quitar ese sello, que en cualquier momento mataria a la paciente.

Entretando en Konoha.

En el Apartamento de Naruto, todos sus ocupantes dormian tranquilamente, excepto Hinako, quien se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana, la luna era llena y brillaba un monton.

--Espero que Sara-chan este bien…--murmura con un tono que denota su preocupacion---..Tengo un mal presentimiento, quizas deberia ir a Suna a echar un vistazo,--pausa, reflexiona--pero me tardaria mucho tiempo, ademas seguro que Sasu-chan me seguiria dejando Konoha sin ninguna proteccion…

La rubia que todo este tiempo estaba sentada en la cama, tomo las cobijas y se recosto al fin, pero su presentimiento aun esta latente en su mente.

--Sara-chan….cuidate….—susurro antes de que quedarse domida.

Mientras tanto Sara, increíblemente habia aguantado mucho, viendo que los Shinobis medicos no daban noticias sobre el estado de la paciente, Gaara se levanto decidido y abrio la puerta, justo para encontrarse a Kouya-san que estaba por abrir la puerta.

--Gaara-sama…nosotros lo sentimos…--dirigio su cabeza hacia donde estaba Sara, la cual estaba con respiración artificial--…no podemos…

En ese instante Gaara se acerco sin ningun miramento a la pelirroja, la chica estaba cubierta por una sabana, ahora vestia una bata de hospital. Los ninjas presentes miraban extrañados a su lider y simplemente se hacian a un lado.

El Kazekage miro el sello tatuado estaba mas reluciente que nunca. Estiro su mano, la coloco a la altura del sello.

--Shukaku…? murmuro inaudible. No podia sentir ya la presencia del Ichibi, la bestia de colas estaba expirando, las cadenas interiores que lo aprisionaban lo estaban asfixiando.

Una maquina que media los pulsos del corazon de Sara, indicaba que su presion estaba bajando, Gaara se quedo viendo algunos minutos a la maquina y posteiormene hizo algo que nadie previo, golpeo el sello con mucha fuerza. Los presentes pensaron que estaba loco, asi que algunos ninjas lo detuvieron por la espalda, para evitar otro golpe.

--Dejenme…--comento el Kazekage como si su accion no tuviera alguna razon para alarmarse

--PERO QUE HACE KAZEKAGE-SAMA!!-exclamo Kouya

--Que no le ven?...—observo, al tiempo que la zona donde Gaara habia golpeado, la piel se desquebrajaba como si se tratara de barro

--Que es eso!!..—exclamo uno de los ninjas medicos.

Kouya sin dar credito a lo que veia, se acerco mas a la pelirroja.

--Esta chica tiene una armadura de Arena…--explico Gaara a Kouya---…aunque la protegió, el daño que tiene es demasiado, pues el sello traspaso la defensa de Arena, sin embargo…--miro a Sara con una mirada melancolica---…aun pueden salvarla, no es asi?

--Hai!!—exclamo con algo de esperanza Kouya, --Bien aun tenemos que salvarla, a trabajar!!..—ordeno a sus demas subordinados

Gaara se volvio, dirigiendose a la puerta, saliendo del recinto, sabia que ahora esa chica estaba en buenas manos.

--Si de verdad, Shukaku esta en ella…se salvara, pues el sello es lo unico que limita el poder del bijuu…--medito el joven kage, regresando con Temari y Kankuro, que lo vieron perderse por el pasillo.

Una nueva mañana llega a Suna. En una cama de hospital, reposa una pelirroja, aquella maquina que media los latidos de la chica, esta apagada, pues el estado de la paciente es estable. Un rayo de luz atraviesa la habitación e ilumina la cara de Sara, la cual despierta, lo primero que ve es un techo.

--Donde estoy?...—se pregunto

--En un hospital—contesto otra voz, era Shukaku

--Estas bien?

--Si y tu chica?

--Cansada

--Es normal, luchaste todo el tiempo por sobrevivir…aunque sino hubiera sido por él, seguro estaríamos muertos

--Él?, de quien hablas—demando incorporándose de la cama

--Mi antiguo contenedor…--murmuro burlonamente

--Mi padre nos salvo??, pero como??...—exclamo no dando credito a lo que escuchaba

--Se guio por mis aullidos, por algo los conoce muy bien!...—comento ironico---…ademas tambien destruyo el sello que aquel enemigo te lanzo

--Es verdad…--dijo Sara, percibiendo que estaba vendada hasta el pecho

En ese momento la platica entre la bestia y Sara se interrumpió. Una enfermera entro en la habitación.

--Que bien, esta conciente…--comento abriendo la puerta, voltio al exterior, como si conversara con alguien---…Puede pasar a verla

En ese instante Gaara entro, Sara se quedo petrificada.

--Otou-sama…--murmuro

El Kazekage se acerco a la pelirroja, mientras la enfermera los dejaba solos. Sara estaba petrificada, no sabía que decir, asi que prefirio permanecer callada.

--Ya me comunique a Konoha, para avisarles de tu estado…--comento con su peculiar acento, frio como siempre…

---Gracias aunque no era necesario…--contesto la chica

--Si eres de Konoha, por que estabas en los alrededores de Suna?

--Estaba protegiendo la aldea...—confeso, cambiando su semblante a uno decidido--…en realidad alguien esta planeando atacarla

--Quien??

--Akatsuki…--contesto severamente

La expresión de Gaara denoto asombro

--Puede dudar si quiere…

Esas palabras podian ser verdad penso Gaara, cuando fue capturado por Akatsuki, utilizaron sellos parecidos a ese que tenia aquella pelirroja.

--Tienes en tu interior a Shukaku??—cuestiono de manera directa el Kazekage

--Asi es, por eso me atacaron, pero tambien planean agredirlo a usted…

Gaara fijo sus ojos verdes en los de la chica que tambien tenian ese color.

--Puede consultar a Naruto-san si lo desea…si duda de mis palabras--explico Sara, Gaara se asombro al escuchar el nombre de su amigo de labios de la chica.

--Lo hare y tu estaras conmigo en ese momento—concluyo, retirandose del aposento

--De acuerdo…-- contesto decidida Sara

--Muy bien…--sonrio la peliroja---te lo dije Hinako-chan, no soy buena presentandome, no pude decirle quien era…y tuve que involucrar a Naruto-san…siempre él me saca de apuros….—dijo, como burla a si misma---Nos volveremos a ver, muy pronto!

Mientras en Konoha, Hinako que habia salido con Naruto, Sasu-kun y Sakura, todos estaban caminando por las calles de la aldea. De pronto un viento soplo muy fuerte, la Uzumaki miro al cielo y simplemente sonrio…..

--Espero verte pronto Sara-chan


	37. Chapter 37

Muy cerca de Suna, en la planicie arenosa dos shinobis de la hoja caminan hacia su cita, el sol vivo calienta demas el paisaje, obligando a los ninjas a usar capuchas contra los rayos fogosos del sol, todo para prevenir una quemadura o una rapida deshidratación.

---Muy bien ya casi llegamos, no es asi Naruto-san??—cuestiona una voz femenina, es Hinako, asomando su rostro levemente, pues la capucha que trae puesta como proteccion cubre la mayor parte de su rostro.

---Asi es, se podria decir que ya estamos en Suna….—contesta el Uzumaki con una sonrisa, en iguales condiciones.

Ambos padre e hija se dirigen a su cita en Suna, todoa petición de Gaara, el actual kazekage.

Y es que resulta ser que hacia 3 dias que Gaara mando un comunicado de que una kunoichi de Konoha estaba bajo su resguardo y que ademas se solicitaba la presencia de Naruto Uzumaki en Suna inmediatamente. La orden fue recibida por Tsunade-sama, la soberana estaba confundida, pues las caracteristicas que mandaban de Suna, con respecto a Kana, (asi se presento Sara basta agregar) no coincidía con ningun registro Shinobi, sin embargo algo le decia que los dos retoños del futuro podrian saber algo, ya que, no estaba de mas objetar que la petición de que Naruto fuera al pais del Viento estaba vinculada directamente con la Kunoichi misteriosa.

Asi que la Godaime hablo con Hinako y Sasuke menor, ambos sabian de quien se trataba, asi que en lo sucesivo Tsunade mando que Naruto y Hinako fueran a Suna para atender el llamado del Kazekage.

Y asi fue como se dieron las cosas por parte de Konoha. Mientras tanto en Suna, Sara ya se habia recuperado de las heridas que tenia, no obstante aun estaba un poco debil, debia recuperar algo de energia, por que el hecho de tener a Ichibi no le aseguraba que se recuperaría rapidamente. Asi que la joven de la Arena ya estaba fuera del hospital, ahora estaba instalada en una habitación de la mansión del Kazekage, cerca de la torre del mismo, Gaara ordeno su translado directo a ese lugar, por alguna razon queria mantener a la misteriosa Kunoichi cerca.

Entre tanto Matsuri era la encargada de llevar todo lo que se correspondia del expediente de "Kana", era logico que no se obtuvo nada, excepto su nombre, a la chica se le fue asignada tambien la mision de sacarle la mayor informacion posible, pues Temari explico que tal vez Kana se estaba negando a dar datos de ella misma por la intimidación constante de Gaara, pues el lider iba constantemente a observandola.

Gaara siempre argumentaba que iba a visitar a la kunoichi de cabellos rojizos, "Por que era su deber velar por Shinobis de aldeas aliadas, lease Konoha".

Al final Matsuri no logro mucho, pero la pelicastaña tenia que admitir que cuando iba a interrogar a Kana, se sentia muy bien, como si la conociera de toda la vida, no sentia que tuviera malas intenciones ni con ella, mucho menos con el Kazekage.

Basta agregar que Sara tenia una buena prueba para que no sospecharan que tenia malas intenciones en contra de la Aldea de la Arena, pues sus explicaciones dejaban mucho que desear con respecto a ese asunto de ser Kunoichi de Konoha, afortunadamente siempre cargaba la antigua bandana de Hinako, aquella que una vez la rubia le entrego cuando en los examenes Chunin, ambas amigas tuvieron que batallar, una contra la otra, y desgraciadamente la Uzumaki perdio, asi que en prueba de que no habia rencores le entrego la insignia como presente. Si no hubiera sido por eso, tal vez, estaria en serios problemas, claro esta que Sara tambien guardaba muy bien su bandana de la Arena, aunque durante todo este tiempo guardo ambas bandas muy bien para no ser descubierta.

Ahí estaba Sara sentada en la cama de su cuarto, miraba la bandana de la Arena, luego la comparo con la de Konoha.

--Estoy segura que vendras con Naruto-san….—murmuro--…no es asi Hinako-chan??...—sonrio--…si de seguro que cuando supiste de esto no hubo poder humano que te detuviera siempre has sido asi.

En ese momento, un ninja de Suna interrumpio la reflexion.

--Kana-san..Gaara-sama la solicita en su despacho…asi que vengo a escoltarla hasta alli

--Esta bien…--contesto la pelirroja, guardando disimuladamente ambas bandanas shinobis. Se puso de pie y siguió al Shinobi guardia.

Entre tanto Naruto y Hinako ya habian arribado a Suna, se dirigian directamente a la torre Kazekage.

--En que problema estara metida Sara-chan??—comento Naruto, estaba confundido que una kunoichi como la hija de Gaara estuviera metida en lios

Hinako se rio timidamente, confundiendo a Naruto aun mas. Al ver esto la Uzumaki le explico

--Recuerda que desde un principio Sara-chan me dijo que a ella no se les dan las explicaciones….de seguro que penso que no le creerían si se presentaba como tal…

--En eso tienes razon.—apoyo el Uzumaki comprendiendo la explicación

--Gaara-sama es una persona muy seria, eso siempre lo he pensado, es por esta razon que no es facil explicarle este tipo de situaciones, sin que sospeche que es una broma o una farsa…--sonrio--…si es muy parecido a Sasuke-san…

--Si ambos son demasiado desconfiados.

--Por cierto Naruto-san, tengo una duda, por que no sospechaste de nosotros, cuando Sasu-chan y yo nos presentamos??, no pensaste que estabamos mintiendo??—cuestiono la rubia con una cara que denotaba curiosidad completa

Naruto sonrio calidamente.

--Eso Hina-chan esta muy claro, no senti que me estuvieran mintiendo…--la miro tiernamente, volviendose al camino.

Una vez que ambos Uzumakis llegaron a la torre del Kazekage, subieron al despacho del soberano, lugar de la cita especificamente, Sara ya estaba ahí, un poco mas recuperada claro esta, Hinako y Sara se vieron las caras pero fingieron no conocerse.

--Naruto…--llamo Gaara con su tono acostumbrado--…esta chica..—dirigio su vista a Sara, quien estaba sentada en una silla---me dice que le conoces

--Asi es…--contesto el Uzumaki

--Dice que es Kunoichi de Konoha, pero…--fijo su mirada de manera severa, tal como acostumbraba hacer cuando algo lo molestaba---para serte sincero no lo creo..

Naruto miro a la pelirroja, semejante lio habia armado, ahora como empezar a explicar.

--Tienen registros de ella en Konoha??---añadio el Kazekage

--La verdad no…---intervino Hinako, quien en ese momento tenía otra apariencia, poseia el cabello negro y ojos azules, habia adoptado un aspecto falso, antes de entrar a la Torre Kazekage---porque en realidad ella no es de Konoha

Al escuchar eso, Gaara fijo ahora su atención en Hinako.

--Quien eres tu?, --pausa-- pareces que conoces a esta chica muy bien…

--Si la conozco muy bien por que yo le di esa bandana que tiene entre sus manos…--explico la Uzumaki, Gaara examino ese detalle, si la pelirroja tenia esa bandana entre sus manos—y en cuanto quien soy…pues…es mas facil que Naruto-san me presente a mi, y a mi amiga—centro sus ojos en su futuro progenitor, con una mueca que decia "Onegai, sigue la explicación por mi"

Gaara esperando una explicación ahora de parte de Naruto, este dio un suspiro y pronuncio

--Hinako-chan creo que me complicaste mas las cosas ahora…--comento mirando a la ahora pelinegra agobiado, se dirigio entonces al lider de Suna---Gaara, se que sera difícil de creer lo que voy a contar,---anuncio con seriedad absoluta, fijando sus ojos azules-- pero creeme que no tengo ninguna razon para inventar o mentir…Esta chica que esta a mi lado, su verdadero nombre es Uzumaki Hinako… es mi futura hija…y…--extendio su mano hacia la pelirroja---…esta chica es Sara, ella es tu futura primogenita….

El Kazekage guardo silencio por un momento, queria esperar a ver si lo que le decia Naruto era una realidad o una broma o fantasia.

--Creeme…--agrego el Uzumaki---…asi como Akatsuki esta de nuevo con vida, lo que te estoy diciendo es cierto, ya estas enterado no es asi?, Sara-chan te lo dijo

Ese ultimo comentario, hizo que el joven de la Arena reaccionara, lo primero que le conto Naruto no parecia verdad, pero lo segundo hizo que comenzara a creer que las palabras que salian de la boca del Uzumaki eran verdad.

--Tienes pruebas de que Akatsuki esta con vida y mas importante…--miro a las dos chicas---…que ellas son sucesoras de nosotros??

--Si quiere puedo darle pruebas de que soy la futura hija de Uzumaki Naruto-san…se las dare con gusto…--exclamo Hinako muy confiada, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro

--Hina-chan!!—advitio Naruto, debido al atrevimiento de su retoño

Gaara se asombro acausa del desafio de parte de la susodicha "Hija" de Naruto.

Entonces la Kunoichi de la Arena viendo el alboroto, tomo la palabra

--No hay necesidad de una prueba por parte de Hinako-chan, yo te probare que lo que dice Naruto-san es verdad…y…que en verdad soy tu hija---murmuro esto muy bajito

Sara exhibio entonces su bandana de la Arena y un recuerdo de su padre, que era un collar con un pequeño reloj de Arena que era el dije de dicho accesorio, era un símbolo de la Aldea oculta de la Arena, esa joya Gaara tenia secretamente guardado en un cajon de su escritorio, pues habia pertenecido a su difunta madre Karura, es mas Yashamaru se lo habai regalado cuando niño, ademas nadie sabia de su existencia.

El Kazekage quedo sin palabras ante el hecho, Sara estaba igual, no se le daban a ambos muy bien las presentaciones. Asi temblando ante elhecho, Gaara pidio a Sara que se acercara, ella obedecio, y con el pequeño reloj de arena entre sus manos, el kazekage tomo las manos de su futuro retoño, depositando el tesoro de nuevo en las manos de su dueña futura, la pelirroja lo recibio, entonces las manos de Gaara cubrieron las de Sara, era un acto lleno de mezcla de sentimientos.

--En verdad eres…-- susurro el Kazekage, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Sara, que nunca penso encontrarse en semejante situación.

--Si, lo soy…--- contesto con una sonrisa hermosa, para tranquilizar de sobremanera a su progenitor futuro, gesto que cautivo de sobre manera el corazon de Gaara.

Hinako y Naruto que veian la escena simplemente sonrieron.

--Me alegro mucho por ti Sara-chan…--reflexiono la Uzumaki.

Esa tarde Temari y Kankuro pidieron explicaciones a Naruto sobre el asunto que trataron con el lider de su aldea, pues en cuanto la junta termino, notaron que Gaara tenia un extraño brillo en su cara, ademas de un semblante diferente al usual, tal situación les daba un poco de miedo a los hermanos mayores del Kazekage. Naruto solo respondio que le preguntaran a Gaara en persona, pues solo el les podia responder a esa pregunta. Por otro lado, Sara se reunio poco despues con Hinako y le conto su encuentro con Kikumaru, y le dio la informacion necesaria, ademas de decirle que ahora que las cosas se habian aclarado, mas que nunca protegeria a Suna. La Uzumaki le pidio que se cuidara, la chica de la Arena tambien regreso el deseo, pues no sabian cuando atacarian los Akatsuki ahora que tenian un suplente,sumado a eso, no estaban seguras de que solo Kikumaru hubiera venido al pasado, pues las cosas se estaban complicando.

A la mañana siguiente tanto Naruto como Hinako regresaron a Konoha, pues querian estar alerta.

Entre tando Akatsuki, se preparaba tambien.

La noche cayo en Konoha, todos los habitantes se fueron a acostar despues de terminar su jornada, los porteros de las grandes puertas de la Aldea estaban alerta, teniana que estar preparados para cualquier movimiento del exterior.

La luna brilla en las fronteras de Konoha, 4 figuras se mueven entre la oscuridad del bosque cercano a la entrada a la Aldea oculta entre las hojas.

--Muy bien todos estan preparados??!—advirtio una voz desde una de las ramas de los arboles

--Hai!, Kambei-senpai…--contesto Hiroki con su tono ronco, desde una posición similar, dejando ver que Kambei lideraba la mision

--Keith…--añadio kambei--…estas en posición?, y esta Mukobi contigo?

--Hai, estamos listos ambos, cuando desee Kambei-sama…--comunico desde su posición actual el novato, y junto a él una sombra se alzaba.

Los Akatsukis descendieron al suelo silenciosamente, en ese instante la luna ilumino sus rostros:

Los enigmaticos ojos de Kambei que eran de un azul hermoso, y su cabello, un poco largo, al parecer era castaño.

La sed de sangre que presentaba en ese momento debido a la adrenalina Keith, cuyos ojos eran rojos que resaltaban con su cabello corto de color negro, junto a él estaba Mukobi otro refuerzo de Akatsuki, que aunque era la pareja de Kikumaru, esta vez actuaba como apoyo para el novato Keith. Mukobi no presentaba una emocion clara, su rostro estaba taciturno, su piel era morena, pero su cabello era plateado, dando un aspecto neutral a su faz.

Entre tanto Hiroki traia su mascara puesta, esta vez era la forma de un demonio, un Oni rojo. Era increíble que nadie de Akatsuki conociera su cara, a excepcion de Sauron-sama, ya que, fue él quien lo recomendo para la organización.

--Recuerden el plan…--intervino Kambei

--Si, atrapar a Naruto Uzumaki…--respondio sorpresivamente el reservado Mukobi, que por el tono en que lo dijo pareciera un robot shinobi, solo le importaba la mision.

--Y acabar con cualquiera que se interponga…--añadio con su tono acostumbrado Hiroki

--Esto va a ser muy divertido!...—comento Keith, estirando sus nudillos.

--Debo agregar algo mas…—intervino el lider, los demas miembros del escuadron se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Kambei, este prosiguió—Hiroki quiero que ataques la casa Hyuuga

Hiroki tuvo un sobrecogimiento ligero, pero volvio a su estado normal y replico:

--Kambei-senpai por que?

--Por que requiero una distracción…y no hay una mejor que…---sonrio de manera maligna, expresión que nunca habian visto los demas Akatsukis--…cierta persona especial del Clan Hyuuga este en peligro…Ademas yo sere suficiente, no necesito de compañia—este ultimo comentario iba dirigido a Hiroki para matar todo oposición de su parte, los ojos azules del lider brillaron de maldad

--Como desee Kambei-senpai…--anuncio abatido Hiroki, tratando de aceptar la orden que se le había dado, auto controlándose, sus manos se cerraron en un puño, algo no le gustaba

Las cuatro sombras se separaron, Mukobi y Keith primero, luego Hiroki y por ultimo Kambei.

Mientras iba corriendo Kambei ,a su mente pensamientos llegaban todo tipo de emociones, sentia su sangre hervir. Y un recuerdo se mantuvo en su mente de pronto.

---Kambei-kun….kambei-kun….—llamo una voz femenina

--Hai, aquí estoy—respondio Kambei con un aspecto infantil de unos 5 años.

--Sabes….Espero que cuando mi bebe nazca, los dos se lleven muy bien!!

--Tengalo por seguro!!, seremos como hermanos….---exclamo con una sonrisa inocente y sincera Kambei a la mujer que estaba frente a él.

Vientos salvajes penetraron en Konoha rápidamente, entrando por las grandes puertas de la aldea, los porteros no pudieron seguirlas, asi que pensaron que habia sido un viento fuerte.

--Eres nuestro Uzumaki Naruto!!...—exclamo en su interior Kambei.

Simultáneamente en el apartamento del Uzumaki, este estaba ajeno a lo que estaba por comenzar. Hinako por otro lado estaba a la expectativa, no podia dormir tenia un mal presentimiento.

Miraba la luna a traves de la ventana del aposento. Observaba fijamente el cielo, sin aguantarlo mas, se bajo de la cama, se cambio de ropa, y se vistio la ropa Shinobi, su uniforme de Anbu. Alistada, salio del cuarto, observo a Naruto que reposaba, al igual que Sasuke menor, asi con una sonrisa paso al lado de ellos caminando de puntitas para no despertarlos.

Hina abrio al puerta del Apartamento, abandonando la casa, despues cerro la puerta.

--A donde crees que vas a estas horas??...—cuestiono una voz, que le hablo a Hina muy cerca de su oido

--Ahhhh!! Sasu-chan que haces aquí?!...—exclamo Hinako recuperandose del susto

--Eso deberia preguntartelo primero yo…

--Tengo un mal presentimiento…--confeso algo temerosa la Uzumaki

Sasuke menor se acerco queria tranquilizarla, cuando de pronto un gran estruendo se escucho. Los dos jóvenes miraron hacia la direccion del golpe que habia sacudido la tierra, una columna de humo se alzo al cielo.

--Que rayos ha pasado…--exclamo el Uchiha

--Esa direccion es de…Los territorios Hyuuga!!

Hinako salio corriendo, tenia que ir a ver a Hinata-san y a Neji-san, y saber que estaban bien.

--Hina espera!!—grito el Uchiha.

--Sasu-chan protege a Naruto-san a toda consta, por favor!!—grito antes de correr a toda velocidad hacia el lugar del siniestro

En ese instante Naruto abrio la puerta, ya estaba vestido completamente con su traje Shinobi habitual.

--Sasu-kun que ocurrio!!??—cuestiono el rubio

--Atacaron los territorios Hyuuga!

--Que??!!

Entre tanto la Uzumaki estaba ya a punto a de llegar a los territorios Hyuuga cuando varias Kunai´s y Shuriken le impidieron el paso. Hinako se detuvo de golpe. Asi de entre las sombras salio alguien, un Akatsuki, Hiroki.

--Akatsuki?..—murmuro sorprendida la kunoichi

--Uzumaki Hinako….—contesto el enemigo

--Tu fuiste quien ataco…--comento no queriendolo creer, pero lo logico, Hiroki estaba demasiado cerca del lugar de los hechos.

--Eres descuidada al venir tu sola….—advirtio el enmascarado

--Naruto-san…esta desprotegido…--reacciono con temor, tratando de regresar, pero el Akatsuki se lo impidio de nuevo

--Has caido. Y Uzumaki Naruto tambien lo hara...


	38. Chapter 38

Mientras tanto con Naruto y Sasuke menor, ambos corrian en direccion opuesta a los territorios Hyuuga, más muchos Shinobis se movilizaban al lugar de los hechos.

--Sasu-kun!!—advirtio el Uzumaki, siguiendo al Uchiha, pues este corria mas rapido--…por que huimos?!

--Tenemos que hacerlo!, confie en mi Naruto-san..—contesto el Uchiha, desviando su vista por un momento para poder hablar con el rubio.

--Pero…--titubeo, cerrando sus ojos, estaba harto de huir, pensaba en Hinata, la estaba abandonando, ademas podria necesitarlo. También estana Hinako, no pudo detenerla, sabia perfectamente que su hija habia ido al lugar de los hechos, entretanto él, Uzumaki Naruto, quien habia jurado nunca retroceder, huia dejandolas solas.

--Ya basta!—exclamo el Uzumaki, deteniendo su paso, Sasu-kun al escuchar al chico tambien se detuvo--..no tengo iontenciones de huir, tengo que ir a ayudar a Hinata-chan y a Hina-chan!

El portador del Sharingan, se fue acercando al Uzumaki. Y exclamo con seriedad

--Naruto-san, escucheme por favor, Hina me pidio que lo protegiera es por eso que huimos, por que Akatsuki esta tras de usted

El Uzumaki se quedo estupefacto, asi que el era el blanco desde el principio.

--Estoy seguro..—añadio--…lo estan buscando a usted, el ataque a la mansión Hyuuga es una distracción..—miro el sitio de donde la columan de humo seguia alzandose---… una trampa…--confeso, se dirigio al Uzumaki—es por eso que es mejor salir de la aldea, al menos asi no se involucrara gente inocente

--Tienes razon…--murmuro agobiado Naruto, el hijo de Sasuke tenia razon, era lo mejor.—Andando!—exclamo, volviendo a correr, seguido de cerca por el Uchiha.

--Lo siento Hinata-chan… Hinako-chan….—penso derrotado el rubio, corriendo con la mirada baja.

Entretanto, Hinako estaba cara a cara, ella sola con un Akatsuki, era la primera vez que le ocurria algo asi.

--No puedo retroceder ahora…--penso la Uzumaki, dejando ver de un movimiento varias Kunais entre sus dedos, en ambas manos--…si quiero realmente proteger a los mios, debo sobrepasar este obstáculo..ademas esto tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir—centra sus ojos en su enemigo, su mirada en seria, decidida, lista para la batalla.

Hiroki estaba frente a ella cerrandole toda posibilidad de avanzar o retroceder, y aunque tenia la mascara puesta, se podria decir que no dejaba de apartar la vista de Hinako.

Asi en una fraccion de segundo, los dos contrincantes se movieron para dar inicio al combate, el choque entre kunais se dio de inmediato, a pesar de la diferencia de estatura que existía entre Hinako y el Akatsuki, la fuerza que los dos aplicaban los emparejaba de cierta manera.

--Es fuerte, debo admitirlo…--razono la rubia, manteniendo su kunai en alto.

Ninguna de las dos armas Shinobis daba rastro de rendicion.

--Te has vuelto muy fuerte Hinako-hime …--comento Hiroki con su tono acostumbrado pero con un ligero toque de diversion. Por primera vez se le escuchaba hablar de esa manera tan poco peculiar.

--Como sabe mi nombre?...—medito la Uzumaki, alejandose de inmediato, dando un salto hacia atrás para alejarse.

Si era alguien que la conocia era signo de ponerse en guardia, ella no conocia a nadie mas en Akatsuki, a excepcion de Keith y Juubei, pero este ya estaba muerto y este enemigo no mostraba que fuera Keith quien peleaba.

Hiroki simplemente bajo la kunai que sujetaba en su mano, de pronto un viento salvaje emergio desde el interior de su capa, ondeándola.

Hinako se cubrio con su brazos, y entre los espacion que habia entre sus dos brazos cruzados, veia levemente a su enemigo.

--De donde sale este viento?, acaso el Akatsuki es quien produce esta ráfaga?, pero como?!, esta materializando su chakra y dandole una naturaleza?

--No tengo tiempo que perder con el remolino de Konoha…—exclamo el enmascarado…--dando unos cuantos pasos adelante, acercandose a la Kunoichi

--Remolino de Konoha …--repitio en su mente la rubia, solo cierta gente de la aldea sabia de ese apelativo, las personas mas cercanas a Hina especificamente-- Demonios, quien eres tu!!—exclamo fuerte la hija del Rokudaime para hacerse oir, sus sospechas eran aceptadas, su enemigo la conocia muy bien

--Lo siento Hinako-hime—la volvio a llamar con aquel nombre que la Uzumaki tanto odiaba, despues añadio--pero no hay tiempo…--contesto, haciendo movimientos de manos---Tecnica de paralisis!!--exclamo dando un gran salto, y preparando un ataque fisico contra la rubia, esta aun no podia ver muy bien, por el viento que la empujaba hacia atrás, ademas ahora estaba paralizada.

--No debo perder…--penso la rubia.

El ambiente se daba en camara lenta, era como si Hinako esperase el golpe, veia el ataque paso por paso. La Uzumaki se mordio el labio.

--Muevete Hinako, reacciona!!—grito al tiempo que esquivaba el ataque de su enemigo. Hina se retiro unos metros del Akatsuki

--Vaya sí que has mejorado…--exclamo Hiroki, enfocandose en el "Sí"--…antes no te hubieras podido ni mover, mucho menos pensar

--Basta de jugar!, ahora es mi turno!—lanzo su grito de guerra—Byakugan!

--El Byakugan Indigo….vaya problema, esto me tomara más de lo que esperaba…--penso el Akatsuki, en modo de suspiro, parecia ya fastidiado.

Hinako se lanzo rapidamente contra su oponente de nuevo, usaba el taijutsu Hyuuga para golpearlo en sus puntos vitales. Sin embargo Hiroki no recibia los golpes, pues los desviaba con su manos desnudas.

--Imposible…nadie habia podido desviar todos los golpes…--medito algo frustada la kunoichi

Su Byakugan estaba encendido complemente, veía los puntos especificos, pero Hiroki neutralizaba los golpes.

--Tu Taijutsu sigue siendo un poco lento en comparación con el de Yuki…--comento el Akatsuki

Al escuchar semejante comentario, Hina dejo de atacar, dio dos saltos hacia atrás y se confundio mas. Ahora habia algo nuevo, Akatsuki conocia tambien a su hermano mayor, Yuki.

--Puede que sea mas lenta que mi hermano, pero…--dijo con dolor la rubia--..yo no me rindo fácilmente!!—exclamo con determinacion

--Eso ya lo se, lo se perfectamente…--contesto calmadamente Hiroki, con ambas puños en su cadera, como si jugara con una pequeña niña. Si no tuviera una mascara en el rostro, se podria jurar que dibujo una sonrisa.

-Este chico me irrita…--penso la uzumaki, rechinando sus dientes, con sus puños apretados y una venita en su cabeza—cree que sabe todo sobre mi, pues se equivoca…

Entretanto el clan Hyuuga evacuaba sus territorios.

--Rapido todos corran hacia el exterior!! Que nadie se quede atrás!—gritaba Neji, contando a cada uno de los miembros de la rama principal y secundaria del clan que pasaban, atravesando las puertas de los territorios.

--Neji-san usted tambien huya!! El fuego esta fuera de control—exclamo una joven madre del clan Hyuuga, que huia con su pequeña hija de la mano

--Lo hare en cuanto me asegure que todos los integrantes de la rama principal y secundaria hayan huido!!—contesto

--Neji-san mi amiga, Hokuto, de la rama secundaria esta atrapada, ayudenla no han podido rescatarla…--confeso la madre con un tono angustioso

--Que dice!!

--Yo ire en su ayuda!...—exclamo Hinata corriendo de inmediato

--Hinata-sama!!---grito neji, impotente de seguir a su protegida---espere!!

--No te preocupes!!—reitero la joven Hyuuga corriendo mas rapido

--Hermana!!...—exclamo Hanabi---..Voy contigo!

--Espera Hanabi…--ordeno Hiashi—quedate aquí, dejale ese trabajo a Hinata

--Pero padre…

--Ella estara bien…--murmuro Hiashi, convenciendo a su hija menor. Hiashi Estaba sorprendido, Hinata, su primogénita que siempre fue debil y timida, se movilizaba rapidamente para salvar a su gente, no le importaba que fueran de la rama secundaria o principal, realmente se comportaba como una lider.

--Asi como Naruto-kun y Hinako-chan, debo ser valiente!!—se autoanimaba Hinata adentrándose en el fuego, que consumia en ese momento una pequeña casa.—Ahí es…--dejo de correr, miro a algunos integrantes de la rama secundaria que trataban de apagar el fuego con cubetas de agua, todo era un completo caos.

--Hinata-sama!!—exclamo uno de los jóvenes de la rama secundaria, al reconocerla.

Hinata se habia echado un balde de agua para poder entrar a la casa

--Hinata-sama, espere, que hace!!—exclamo otro chico que laboraba para apagar el fuego

Sin miramentos la Hyuuga, tomo velocidad y penetro en las llamas, rodando en cuanto entro para poder aplacar el fuego, de pronto escucho gritos de auxilio, con ayuda de su byakugan, ubico a la familia en una de las habitaciones, era una madre con sus tres hijos, a los cuales trataba de proteger de la llamas. Con valentia Hinata les dio animos a sus parientes y con una viga de madera que aun no estaba consumida, , pudo abrir un boquete en las paredes de madera y escapar por el jardin.

Muchos testigos quedaron sorprendidos de la labor de Hinata.

--Hace falta rescatar a alguien mas?!—se dirigio a los jóvenes de la rama secundaria

--No Hinata-sama!...—contestaron todos a una sola voz

--Hokuto era la ultima, todos los demas se han salvado

--Me alegro…--sonrio, con algunas marcas de ceniza en sus manos, ropa y rostro. Asi la Hyuuga regreso triunfal al lado de su padre y Neji, quien aun estaba asombrado por la determinación de su prima, jamas la habia visto asi, solo cuando le toco pelear con el en el examen Chunnin.

--Neji-onisan…--llamo--…estamos todos por fin a salvo…--comento con una sonrisa que hizo que el joven ojiperla tambien sonriera.

--Es una buena noticia Hermana!!—exclamo Hanabi muy contenta

De repente un mal presentimiento recorrio el corazon de Hinata. La Kunoichi corrio fuera de los territorios, tratando de localizar el lugar de donde percibia ese mal paso, Neji al verla asi fue tras ella.

--Es por ahí…--murmuro, corriendo

--Hinata-sama que ocurre??—grito Neji, comenzando a correr tras ella

--Es Hinako esta en problemas…--explico sin mirar a su primo, y apreto mas el paso. Al escuchar esta informacion Neji tambien se apresuro, siguiendo a Hinata.

Regresando al combate de Hinako.

--Un momento—reflexiono la Uzumaki de pronto, miro a su alrededor--ningun Shinobi ha pasado por donde estamos peleando…y…--miro esta vez detrás del Akatski-- se supone que esta es la unica via para llegar a los territorios Hyuuga

--Parece que ya te diste cuenta…-- dijo Hiroki interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hinako---…estas en un Genjustu--revelo

--Mientes, nadie con el Byakugan puede caer en un Genjustu, es mas los destruye de inmediato

--Pues creo que hay excepciones, y tu eres una de ellas…--contesto seriamente--Ademas todo el tiempo en que has peleado conmigo, has estado en mi ilusion--comento, desapareciendo de la vista de Hinako y apareciendo detrás de esta de pronto

-- ni siquiera lo vi moverse…es absurdo…por lo menos hubiera visto sus movimientos con mis ojos--murmuro sorprendida de sobremanera y con algo de temor la uzumaki

--En un Genjustu creado por el viento, elemento proveniente de la naturaleza, nada es increíble, por que el Chakra esta en el ambiente….—explico friamente y luego finalizo--..Y tu estas en mi terreno…--murmuro, levantando su mano en forma de sable, la Uzumaki se volvio hacia atrás, con el byakugan aun activado, fue entonces que sucedió, la mano de Hiroki la golpeo fuerte específicamente en un punto en la espalda.

--No puede ser…, acaso… el sabe usar el Senjutsu??—balbuceo la kunoichi, cayendo lentamente al suelo, el byakugan se desactivo.

Hinako Uzumaki cayo inconciente al suelo.

Hiroki miro a la hija del Rokudaime, estaba inconciente.

--Si que me causaste contratiempos…--comento, alzando las mangas de su capa---…por tus ataques varios puntos estan obstaculizados….—añadio, mirando sus extremidades, ambos brazos de Hiroki tenian algunos puntos rojos--..es increíble que el chakra viento que expulsas por tus dedos pueda alcanzar las corrientes internas de energia que tengo en mis brazos, a pesar de que evadí casi por completo el ataque con mis manos…--miro a la Uzumaki---..Has progresado mucho Hinako-hime… no por algo eres hija de Naruto-sensei—finalizo, destruyendo el Genjustu.

A lo lejos se escuchaban pasos de Shinobis que se dirigian al sitio en donde estaban nuestros chicos, Hiroki desaparecio en las sombras de la noche, frotando sus brazos para calmar el dolor que le ocasionaba los puntos de Chakra obstruidos.

En ese instante Hinata y Neji llegaron al lugar. La Hyuuga fue la primera en visualizar a alguien en el suelo, inmediatamente supo que era su futuro retoño.

--Hinako-chan!!—exclamo, al tiempo que tomaba a la rubia en sus brazos, Neji llego por despues, al ver a Hinako, comenzo a inspeccionar el lugar para buscar al culpable del estado de su "sobrina".

--No hay nadie…--concluyo el joven portador del Byakugan---Hinata-sama, llevemos a Hinako-sama a otro lugar….—sugirio, colocandose en cuclillas, observando el estado de la Uzumaki.

--Tienes razon Neji-onisan…--comento Hinata, miro detenidamente a su futura hija--..ademas creo que Hina-chan solo esta desmayada

--Es verdad…--confirmo Neji, activando su Byakugan--…cada punto vital de energia de su cuerpo esta correcto…

--Vayamonos….

--Cargare a Hinako-sama…--dijo Neji, al tiempo que era ayudado por Hinata para poder cargar a la rubia en su espalda.

Asi ambos miembros del Clan Hyuuga abandonaron la escena.

Hiroki por su parte tomaba velocidad, queria alcanzar a Kambei lo mas pronto posible, saltaba tejado en tejado para poder acercarse mas a su lider.

--Estaras bien Hinako…ahora descanza yo me encargare de todo lo que suceda….—medito para si Hiroki, continuando su camino.

La luna brillaba en las penumbras, la columna de Humo proveniente de la casa Hyuuga aun estaba latente, algunas llamaradas se negaban a apagarse, entre tanto Tsunade que habia sido despertada por el siniestro ya estaba tomando cartas en el asunto, informandose de todo, habia mucho ajetreo en la torre Hokage, cuando de pronto otro estruendo se escucho.

--Ahora que diablos sucede!!...—grito la soberana de Konoha, corriendo rápidamente a la ventana de su despacho, y entonces vio otra columna de humo. Esta vez en siniestro se registraba en un lugar desierto hace mucho tiempo, los territorios Uchiha. Las ruinas que quedaban de la villa se volvieron añicos, ahora se incendiaba la que alguna vez fue la casa de Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasu-kun volvio al vista, al igual que Naruto.

--Ahora en donde fue el estallido?—comento el Uzumaki observando el humo mezclado con el rojo del fuego.

--Viene de la villa Uchiha…--contesto Sasuke menor con un tono entre triste

--Que has dicho?!

--Naruto-san debemos continuar…--dijo dandole la espalda al Uzumaki, este por su parte percibia la tristeza en la voz de su compañero—No te preocupes…--trato de tranquilizar a Naruto--…no hay nadie en la villa en este momento, por lo que no habra victimas…--continuo corriendo

Naruto no tuvo otro remedio que seguirlo, el Uchiha tenia razon, nadie vivia ahí, pero aun asi, el recuerdo de Sasuke le vino a la mente al Uzumaki, la casa de su mejor amigo y el lugar de su infancia se consumiría por la llamas.

--Esto es divertido!!...—comento una voz entre las ruinas de la villa Uchiha, era Keith—no lo crees Mukobi-senpai??

El susodicho no dijo nada, se mantenia en reposo en uno de los antiguos postes de luz, que antes iluminaban el barrio de los portadores del Sharingan.

--Aunque el comandante de la policia no este aquí, aun asi, estoy disfrutando destruir este lugar…así cuando regrese no tendra nada…--añadio con una sonrisa maligna Keith

--Siento un chakra…--dijo de impreviso Mukobi, saltando del lugar en donde estaba, corriendo rápidamente, abandonando a su compañero.

--Hey espera Mukobi-senpai!!—exclamo siguiendo a su compañero.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, dos sombras emergieron de entre un callejón Uchiha, al cual el fuego aun no llegaba.

En ese momento Midori, corria desesperadamente, ansiaba llegar a un barranco que le ayudara a ver la situación de Konoha, tenia un mal presentimiento, desde que escucho dos estruendos muy cerca del lugar en donde Sasuke y ella descanzaban.

Sasuke Uchiha de 15 años, seguia muy de cerca de Midori.

Una vez que la ojiverde llego a un risco, diviso las dos columnas de humo, una más pequeña que la otra.

--Esa viene de los territorios Hyuuga…--exclamo despues de estudiar el terreno—y el otro es de…--sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas temblaron al entender la ubicación de la otra columna de humo---…la villa Uchiha

--Que sucede Midori??—pregunto Sasuke llegando por fin al lugar donde su primogenita estaba.

--La Villa Uchiha, fue atacada y ahora se esta quemando…

Sasuke se sorprendio un poco por la contestación, pero comprendía que no habia nada que hace.

--Vamos a Konoha…--fue lo unico que pudo decir al respecto el Uchiha, con un tono serio

Midori miro a Sasuke, y asintio a la idea. Fue entonces que ambos sintieron dos presencias que se aproximaban.

Las dos sombras de Akatsuki por fin llegaron antes de que ambos Uchiha's huyeran.

--Vaya, Vaya…--comento Keith--…quien diria que los encontraria tan rapido

Mukobi estaba detrás del novato.

--Keith…--murmuro Midori, vislumbro a lo lejos a Mukobi, el cual estaba taciturno—a él jamas lo habia visto, sera alguien de temer.

Sasuke veia a los nuevos integrantes de Akatsuki, aquel chico llamado Keith no le causaba mucha impresión, su compañero, Mukobi era quien le provocaba un mal presentimiento.

--Keith…--hablo Mukobi, avanzando para hacerse notar--..me encargare de ellos dos…

--Pero que dices Mukobi-senpai!!

--Hazlo, alcanza por favor a Kambei-sama…necesitara ayuda…--apunto a la columna perteneciente a la villa Uchiha, esta ya estaba extinguiendose por completo.

--Que!, tan pronto han ahogado el fuego…--replico Keith, no pudiendo creer lo que veia, Midori y Sasuke tampoco podian dar credito, ahora el humo era menor en comparación a la del clan Hyuuga

--Los Shinobis de Konoha no han sido…--explico Mukobi--..Alguien más lo ha hecho….alguien sumamente fuerte.

Sin más remedio Keith escapo del lugar, sin que Midori o Sasuke pudieran hacer algo.

--Bien ahora solo quedamos nosotros 3…--comento Mukobi—demos comienzo…

De vuelta a Konoha, Kambei ya habia llegado al hogar del Uzumaki, mas habia sido demasiado tarde, el ya no estaba. Ahora estaba parado en la calle, localizando su chakra.

--Uzumaki Naruto…no estas solo…--murmuro, con los ojos cerrados--…puedo ver al hijo de ese Uchiha contigo— comento con enojo, se mordio el labio—al hijo de ese bastardo!!. No escaparas de mí…--empezo a correr en la direccion en la que se desplazaban nuestros chicos


	39. Chapter 39

El ataque a la aldea oculta entre las hojas era todo un éxito, muchos eventos estaban finalizados, Hinako Uzumaki estaba inconciente, y fue llevada por Hinata y Neji a la mansión Hyuuga, la cual no sufrio mucho daño por el ataque, pues el siniestro ataco las casas de la rama secundaria y algunas de la rama principal, causando incendios, pero milagrosamente los daños solo eran materiales, nadie habia muerto.

Por otro lado, la residencia del lider Hiashi Hyuuga, era muy grande y tenía muchas habitaciones, por lo tanto, los heridos de ambas ramas fueron hospedados ahí.

A pesar de eso, existian eventos que apenas iban a dar inicio, entre ellos el plan maestro de Kambei en contra de Naruto Uzumaki, ademas antes de llevar a cabo este objetivo, estaba un obstáculo a eliminar, Sasuke menor.

Hiroki corria velozmente para alcanzar a Kambei, al igual, que Keith.

Mientras Mukobi se quedaba a enfrentar a Midori y Sasuke Uchiha.

Entre los shinobis que se movian en la aldea por la gran alarma de ataque, se encontraba Sakura Haruno, que corria hacia la casa de Naruto Uzumaki, tenia una opresión en el pecho, un mal presentimiento que le decia que el rubio y los dos retoños estaban en peligro.

--Estoy a punto de llegar…--comento la Haruno, acelerando

Muy cerca de ella pero saltando y corriendo en los tejados, Kambei se desplazaba en direccion opuesta, ambas figuras por un escaso segundo coincidieron en sus caminos, afortunadamente como cada uno iba en sus pensamientos, no sintieron la presencia del otro.

La pelirosa por fin había llegado al apartamento de Naruto, reviso, sin embargo no encontro a nadie. Por un momento suspiro de alivio, pero entonces penso, si no habia nadie en casa, eso significaba que estaban huyendo de algo, específicamente de alguien, y seguramente esa persona era responsable del ataque a Konoha.

--Sentir el chakra de Naruto y los demas… tal como me enseño Tsunade-sama…solo asi los localizare…--penso la Haruno, bajo del apartamento de Naruto. Ya en la calle, miro a todas direcciones, por algun camino debia percibir el chakra de sus amigos. Los ojos verdes de Sakura se cerraron para dar paso a la concentración, si se preocupaba no podria lograr nada.

Asi, Sakura pudo vislumbrar un poco la energia proveniente del Uzumaki, aunque no podia decir en donde estaban, pues en ese momento veia solo dos pequeñas esferas de energia que se movian en la oscuridad.

--Sakura Haruno, vaya coincidencia!...—exclamo una figura misteriosa, ataviada con una capa de nubes rojas

La nombrada voltio de pronto hacia el lugar de donde provenía dicha voz, fue sorprendida por un Akatsuki completamente, específicamente Keith la sorprendio.

--Akatsuki…--murmuro, observando la figura y al capa ondeante de Keith—si ellos estan aquí, entonces nos atacaron…eso quiere decir que estan …--reflexiono la haruno— detrás de Naruto…--susurro, frunciendo en ceño, ya comprendia a la perfeccion la situación, y podia darse una idea del por que el Uzumaki y los demas no estaban.

--Sakura-san…la dulce cuna del Clan Uchiha….—comento con una sonrisa burlona el Akatsuki, estaba sobre las lineas electricas.

Los puños de la Haruno se apretaron. Dibujo una sonrisa y acomodandose los guantes, exclamo:

--Con que la "dulce cuna del Clan Uchiha"---repitio con ironia la kunoichi—admito que me gusta un poco ese apelativo…

--Muy segura de si misma…--acentuo mas la sonrisa, se apoyo en sus rodillas, flexionandolas--..Realmente no sabes en el peligro en que estas, verdad??

--No puedo saberlo, hasta que tenga un combate contigo…solo asi entendere si debo salir corriendo--contesto, colocando sus manos en su cadera en una manera altanera

--jeje…muy bien…ahora que lo pienso si logro asesinarte todos los Uchiha's se extinguiran al mismo tiempo, en el lejano futuro--explico--de esa manera "la plaga" se extinguiría por completo…y solo quedara el comandante de la Policia.

--Esta hablando de Sasuke-kun.—recapacitó la pelirosa

--Me pregunto como se sentiría al ver como su familia desaparece por la "ley causa-efecto"….—se sobo la barba de manera altanera--…bueno si es que el senpai—miro a lo lejos, y luego acentuando su sonrisa, volvio sus ojos rojos sobre Sakura---…no acaba con él primero…

--Que dices!!—grito Sakura, ese comentario daba a entender que efectivamente Sasuke tambien estaba siendo atacado en ese momento.—dime que le han hecho a Sasuke-kun!!

--Creo que es mejor que te preocupes por ti en lugar de los demas…--dijo, desapareciendo de las vias electricas, dejandolas tambaleantes, posteriormente aparecio en la calle, a una distancia corta de la Haruno.

--Es rapido….—penso la kunoichi, centrando sus ojos verdes en Keith, tenia que seguir cada uno de sus movimientos. Apreto sus puños.

--Muy bien Sakura-san…comenzemos…--murmuro, corriendo hacia la pelirosa, esta se coloco en posición defensiva.

Entre tanto Sasuke y Midori, estudiaban el lenguaje corporal de Mukobi. El moreno de cabello plateado se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados, desde que Keith se marcho, adopto esa portura, sin embargo los dos Uchihas sabian que el hecho de que el enemigo estuviera en ese estado no queria decir que estaba "inofensivo" de pronto sus ojos se abrieron, su mirada se volvio triste. Saco una Kunai de entre sus manos. Midori y Sasuke accionaron su Sharingan, si Mukobi pensaba hacer un jutsu mientras lanzaba sus armas, lo predecirían .

--Es una lastima…--comento Mukobi, bajando su cabeza levemente, varios cabellos plata resbalaron de su hombro luego añadio---….que ojos tan bellos tengan que apagarse…--Midori y Sasuke afianzaron su defensa, la Uchiha saco varias shuriken de entre sus dedos, mientras Sasuke acercaba su mano a la Kusanagi--…esos ojos rojos…--continuo el Akatsuki---…es la representación de una maldición…--exclamo fuertemente, sus ojos se volvieron amenazadores, con un color diferente, un Morado oscuro.

Midori y Sasuke sintieron un escalofrio, pero no tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar, Mukobi ya estaba detrás de ambos Uchiha's en un simple parpadeo, o una milesima de segundo.

Sasuke se voltio rapidamente, tenia su mano en el mango de la espada, Midori por otro lado se alejo.

--Eres hermosa…--comento Mukobi, centrando sus ojos morados en Midori, mostraban un poco de serenidad a comparación del momento anterior --..Lastima que seas la maldad…--se acerco con una velocidad impresionante a la kunoichi, Sasuke trato de moverse para cubrirla, pero no podia, estaba paralizado.

--que me pasa, no puedo moverme!!...—penso Sasuke impotente, no dando credito a la situacion--…en ningun momento vi que hiciera alguna invocación de un jutsu…entonces como??.

--Sasuke-san no puede moverse…pero en que momento?!..!—se cuestiono la Uchiha de igual forma que su futuro progenitor.--…debo liberarlo pronto, es peligroso que este asi, el Akatsuki podria atacarlo si me llego a descuidar

Con este pensamiento Midori se defendio, lanzo las shuriken's hacia el Akatsuki, este las desvio, la joven entonces tomo una distancia larga, lleno su cuerpo de chakra rayo, Raiton, ejecutaria el Chidori Nagashi.

--No tan rapido…--comento Mukobi, adivinando un poco el plan de la pelinegra

La Uchiha concentrando todo su potencial, golpeo la tierra, tal como su madre Sakura lo hacia, esta se abrio, para asombro de Sasuke. Tenía que actuar rapido, ser mas veloz que Mukobi. Posteriormente Midori se cortó la palma de la mano, hizo una cortada lo suficientemente amplia, para que saliera una buena cantidad de sangre, luego sacudio la mano, dejando caer el liquido rojo en el suelo.

--Esto servira…--comento, pero no pudo reaccionar, el Akatsuki la golpeo en el estomago de un puñetazo mandandola hacia el tronco de un arbol, parte de su sangre se impregno en Mukobi--…Chidori Nagashi!!— grito, a pesar de su herida, coloco ambas manos en el suelo recien abierto.

La estrategia consistia en que la sangre actuara como un canal, al ser liquida, conduciria la electricidad hacia el cuerpo de Akatsuki, cuando estuviera atontado por el raiton, caeria en la grieta en el suelo.

Asi finalmente la Uchiha solo utilizaria un tecnica muy conocida, llamada decapitacion de tierra, jutsu de Kakashi. Asi la tierra cubriria al Alatsuki, dejando solo su cabeza en la superficie.

El raiton funciono Mukobi recibio todo el ataque. Sasuke no daba credito a lo que veia.

Mukobi despues de recibir el Chidori, se desplomo en el suelo, mas no cayó en la grieta, solo por un lado.

--Maldicion!!...—maldijo Midori aun en el suelo, tenia su mano en su estomago, pues el golpe que le habian propinado hacia sido certero, y aun no podia estar de pie---…como he podido fallar en mis calculos…--se reprocho---…bueno al menos nadie pudo haber sobrevivido a ese ataque…con esto Sasuke-san estara libre---miro al Uchiha, pero este no podia moverse aun.

La Kunoichi de ojos verdes se incorporo del lugar en donde fue lanzada.

--No puede ser Mukobi esta en el suelo…--miro a su contrincante---…el jutsu que le lanzo debio romperse…

--Creiste que con eso me vencerias??...—comento el Akatsuki, levantandose del suelo, con una expresión taciturna, como si no hubiera pasado nada, era increíble que no pudiera demostrar cansancio, ni siquiera dolor, pues Midori podia jurar que cuando lo ataco el Chidori su cara estaba neutral.—Es la hora de apagar esos ojos de sangre….

Corrio rapidamente hacia la kunoichi, Midori huyo para que no quedara acorralada en el tronco de arbol, Mukobi la siguió. Entre tanto Sasuke se impacientaba, tenia un mal presentimiento, con su Sharingan observaba la pelea, al menos su linea sucesoria no habia sido afectada. Veia a Midori esquivando el taijutsu de Mukobi, al mismo tiempo que ella lo atacaba pero sin ningun resultado, y el punto mas importante el Akatsuki no mostraba ninguna emocion, eso era lo peor del caso, cuando un enemigo no mostraba ninguna distinción de emociones, queria decir que era "Un shinobi de sangre fria".

--Katon: Circulo Infernal!!...—invoco Midori, esta tecnica digna del nuevo clan Uchiha, esta consistia en que se le daba una direccion al Fuego una vez salia de la boca de su invocador, rodeando al enemigo.

El fuego rodeo a Mukobi, consumiendolo aparentemente. Sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo. El Akatsuki salio de entre las llamas, tenia varias quemaduras, no muy graves, aun asi el dolor no lo invadia.

--Ni el Katon…ni el Chidori…--murmuro algo cansada la Kunoichi, se encontraba a cierta distancia ---..como puede ser que no este herido…cualquier Shinobi normal…ya hubiera caido rendido…o muerto…--miro a Sasuke.---No hay otro remedio, tendre que hacer mi jutsu final, al menos me llevare conmigo a este enemigo...—inicio un movimiento de manos. El Sharingan estaba radiando al maximo.

--Jutsu final del Clan Uchiha!!—grito, Mukobi se coloco en posición de defensa, por primera vez consideraba que algo podria derribarlo—Katon: marca del dragon efímero!!—miles de llamas rodearon a Midori, la chica extendio sus brazos, como si permitiera que las llamas la rodearan, asi con su sharingan encendido en un rojo profundo, miro a Mukobi.

--Que!...no puedo dejar de ver esos ojos malditos…--comento Mukobi un poco atemorizado tal vez?. No podia dar ni un paso a atras

--Dijiste que estos ojos estaban malditos…que era la maldad pura…--comento Midori, acercandose--…puede que ahora esa profecia se cumpla…-- pronuncio, sonriendo de medio lado, se coloco enfrente del enemigo.

El sharingan estaba representado de otra manera, al ser rodeado por llamas…parecia que un demonio habia emergido del mismísimo infierno.

Este jutsu esta prohibido, aunque muera aquí, eso no significa que no nacere…solo tendre una historia diferente—penso feliz Midori--…al menos fue divertido vivir este tiempo con Sasuke-san,--miro un poco triste al Uchiha, aun con el sharingan esa mirada le decia mil cosas a Sasuke--…me hubiera gustado haberme disculpado con mi padre…y con mi Ototo….Ototo cuida a todos….

--Midori…tu….--murmuro Sasuke tristemente, al ver a su futura primogenita de esa manera, era como si estuviera a punto de morir junto con el enemigo. Se estaba despidiendo.

Las llamas se concentraron en la mano de la Uchiha, quien la dirigio al rostro de Mukobi.

--En nombre de Uchiha Midori…Ahora quedaras marcado…aunque yo muera…este sello te consumira…--y al terminar la frase, las llamas saltaron al cuerpo del Akatsuki. Recorriendo primero su brazo.

--Que!!, que pasa!!—gritaba Mukobi desesperamente, dejando ver su dolor por primera vez, el fuego traspasaba su tunica negra, dejandolo un tatuaje, un sello de fuego.

En ese instante el Sharingan de Midori, desaparecio y esta se desplomo.

--Ichigo…voy a ir a acompañarte….lo siento no pude vergarte…pero me llevo a este Akatsuki como compensacion…--fueron las ultimas palabras de Midori.

Sasuke recupero la movilidad, y justamente atajo a su hija antes de que callera al suelo. Desgraciadamente la Uchiha ya estaba a punto de morir, habia dejado todo su chakra en ese ultimo jutsu.

--Midori!!, Midori!!, respondeme!!...

--Esta a punto de morir…que mujer mas rara…--comento Mukobi, totalmente recuperado, tenia el sello de fuego--…tambien deberia añadir que fue una tonta…aunque el jutsu que me lanzo es bueno, no me detendra…podre matarte Uchiha Sasuke, antes de morir…

Estas palabras hicieron que Sasuke perdiera la compostura y el Magenkyou Sharingan apareciera.

--QUE HAS DICHO!!—grito furioso, dejo a Midori en el suelo, tomando a Kusanagi en sus manos.---PAGARAS POR ESTO!!

--En serio?...

Mukobi no pudo decir ni una palabra mas, pues Sasuke ya estaba detrás suyo, Magenkyo Sharingan estaba ardiendo de rabia, de un ataque, el Uchiha corto profundamente la espalda del Akatsuki, quien apenas pudo reaccionar para no recibir todo el daño.

--Te he subestimado Uchiha Sasuke…--comento Mukobi, con un rostro de nuevo sin expresión, sus ojos morados aun persistian, entonces algo increíble ocurrio, los cabellos de Mukobi cambiaron a un negro oscuro.--…ahora conoceras al Kirin Oscuro….—termino, comenzando a ser rodeado por un chakra purpura.

Asi era, Mukobi un miembro de Akatsuki, poseia un pacto con los Kirin's, solo que la criatura que vivia dentro de él, era un Kirin Negro.

El Akatsuki corrio rapidamente hacia Sasuke para golpearlo con su recien adquirido chakra maligno, el cual lo rodeaba como si fuega una armadura

--Eso no me asusta…--comento arrogante el Uchiha--…AMATERATSU!!

Asi las legendarias llamas oscuras, que durarian 7 dias y 7 noches aparecieron sobre el cuerpo de Mukobi, el cual se consumia rapidamente por ellas ni tiempo tuvo de esquivarlas o protegerse del ataque, justo antes de embestir a Sasuke con el chakra mortal. Los ojos de Sasuke estaban al maximo, aun le costaba manipular esos ojos en forma de estrella, pero eso no importaba, lo que deseaba era acabar con aquel maldito que habia herido a su hija. A pesar de todo Midori era su retoño y lucharia por ella, por que simplemente era su familia, la cual buscaba formar.

La respiración de Sasuke era acompasada, se acosto en el suelo para descanzar, estaba muy cansado al usar el Magenkyo Sharingan.

--Esto ha terminado…--murmuro, sus ojos ya eran normales, centro su vista por un momento a Midori, quien estaba inerte en el suelo, estiro su brazo, tratando de alcanzar a su hija futura---…Midori…--fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de perder el conocimiento.

En ese instante una figura envuelta en neblina y hojas aparecio.

Entre tanto Sakura, aun estaba peleando con Keith, la Haruno aun no podia darle con su puño de chakra al punto debil de su enemigo, pues este nunca se descuidaba.

Sakura se alejo un poco para situar una estrategia.

--Ya me ha alargado mucho…--reflexiono Keith---…debo alcanzar a Kambei-sama cuanto antes…Mukobi-senpai nunca lo habia oido hablar de esa manera…--estudio a la Kunoichi con su mirada--…debo matarla ya…

Inicio un movimiento de Manos, pero entonces varias Kunais lo interceptaron. Miro a la pelirosa, pero ella no habia sido, estaba tan sorprendido como él.

--Akatsuki….—llamo una voz profunda y varonil.

Keith y Sakura se volvieron a la voz, que era de alguien con una capa negra, la cara del individuo estaba tapada con vendas, solo el area de los ojos estaba descubierta.

--Quien diablos es ?!...—exclamo Keith

--Sakura…--pronuncio la voz---…corre tu hijo te necesita!!..date prisa!!

La haruno reacciono y inicio su recorrido, algo le aconsejaba que obedeciera al extraño.

--Ni creas que te escaparas!!—grito Keith tratando de seguir a la pelirosa

--Yo creo que si lo hara…--contesto la voz, el extraño estaba frente a Keith, sus ojos brillaban en un rojo intenso.

--No…--comenzo a retroceder el Akatsuki lleno de miedo y no dando credito, sabia quien era la persona que estaba frente a él--…no es verdad…tu no puedes estar aquí…

--Si…ahora lo estoy…--las comillas de los ojos rojos estaban girando rápidamente.

--Es por aquí, Sasu-kun y Naruto se fueron en esta direccion…--comento la Haruno, dando la vuelta rapidamente por una calle--…los dos estan en peligro…

Mientras Naruto y Sasuke menor, ya habian dejado la aldea, iban en direccion a el bosque en las afueras de Konoha, aquel bosque que se alzaba paralelo a la zona restringida, conocida como el bosque de la muerte.

--Uzumaki Naruto…por fin te he encontrado…--murmuro Kambei escondido en un arbol, Naruto y compañía, pasaron sin darse cuenta de la presencia del Akatsuki, ni de la trampa que les tendia adelante.

Cuando los dos jóvenes ninjas pasaron, Kambei salto del arbol en donde estaba escondido y murmuro---…has caido tu y ese bastardo del Clan Uchiha….

Regresando a Konoha, en la villa Uchiha, las dos sombras misteriosas, al fin estaban por revelarse.

--Konoha esta envuelta en un gran caos….—comento una voz.

La persona que había hablado estaba parada en un poste de luz electrica ubicado en la villa uchiha. La oscuridad ocultaba su rostro, mas no su figura, era una mujer de cabellos largos.

--Afortunadamente pudimos sofocar el fuego a tiempo…no lo crees Kyoko-neesan??--contesto otra voz femenina, al persona que esta vez tomo la palabra estaba sentada sobre el tejado de una casa cercana al poste. --Este será nuestro hogar?...—comento, mirando a su alrededor, la Luna por fin ilumino su cara. Se trataba de una jovencita era un hecho, sin embargo era una Kunoichi, ataviada con un uniforme shinobi de color negro, ademas tenia el cabello un poco mas corto.

--Asi nos lo prometieron Asumi…--contesto la primera voz femenina que habia hablado, por el tono, se presumia que era mayor que la joven del tejado, no por algo la llamaba neesan.—según Naruto-sama…siempre y cuando Él acepte….

---Y crees que aceptara??

--La verdad no lo se…--contesto con una voz quebrada--…despues de todo…esto fue causado por….—no pudo continuar, se le hizo un nudo en el garganta

--Esta bien Kyoko-neesan…Él esta aquí..simplemente hay que hablar…despues de todo ya recibio la carta del Rokudaime…

--Tienes razon…nosotros tambien llevamos la sangre Uchiha….


	40. Chapter 40

Una gran luz, a lo lejos una mujer se vislumbra, es una chica de cabellos rojos muy largos con un traje negro. Un niño pequeño de 5 años se acerca a la pelirroja a toda prisa.

--Kushina-san!!—llamo el Niño, la joven se de la vuelta al oir su nombre, al hacerlo se puede notar un vientre crecido, la joven esta embarazada.

--Bienvenido…--gesticulan los labios de la joven, sus ojos azules se cierran por la felicidad de ver al pequeño, al final se dibuja una gran sonrisa en la pelirroja--…Kambei-kun…

La ilusion termina, volviendose todo oscuro. Los ojos de Kambei se abren, ahora se encuentra concentrado.

--Esos recuerdos son cosa del pasado…--murmuro el Akatsuki parado en la punto de un arbol, la luna remarca su silueta, es ese momento Naruto y Sasuke menor, entran al bosque paralelo al bosque de la muerte, escenario de los examentes Chunnin---Uzumaki Naruto….eres mio.

Entretanto Keith estaba frente a frente con alguien que conocia bastante bien.

--Tu…como puede ser que estes aquí…--comento un poco mas calmado, como medida de proteccion el Akatsuki habia tomado cierta distancia.

--Fuiste muy astuto al tratar de dañar a Sakura…--contesto el shinobi de las vendas y capa oscura, las comillas de sus ojos rojos habia dejado de girar. Ahora solo estaban centrados en los rubies de Keith.

--Si hubiera matado a la Kunoichi antes…me hubiera librado de muchos problemas…--reflexiono, dando un ligero chasquido con los dientes.

--Estan persiguiendo a Naruto verdad??—comento seriamente

Keith no contesto.

--Veo que es verdad…--prosiguió el shinobi vestido se sombras--...Entonces no tengo tiempo que perder contigo…--agrego, empezando a safarse las vendas un poco para dar ver sus ojos más claramente y de paso su rostro.

La sonrisa del desconocido se torsio de manera prepotente.

El semblante de Keith se horrorizo completamente, solo él podia ver esa cara, y en especial esos ojos rojos, que parecian adivinarlo todo.

--Tsukoyomi…--murmuro tranquilamente el shinobi vendado, en ese instante Keith cayo al suelo, con la misma expresión de horror.—sufriras lo que es la desesperación aunque sea por unos breves instantes…eso le pasa a aquellos que se meten con mi Clan y….—finalizo de tajo, siguiendo los pasos de la Haruno.

Mientras tanto una sombra se acercaba a Sasuke y Midori Uchiha.

Miles de hojas revolotearon con el viento, dando a entender que ellas y la ventisca provenian del visitante misterioso.

Se trataba de otro shinobi con capa negra, cuya capucha ocultaba su rostro, rapidamente se dirigio a donde estaba Midori, y la acomodo en una roca gigante cercana.

--Midori-chan…--llamo el extraño, dando leves palmadas en la cara de la Uchiha--..esta muy debil,--empezo a dar una serie de movimientos de mano y al final exclamo-- Futon: Kamikaze no Jutsu..—descubrio su mano, la cual traia puesta un guante Shinobi de color negro. Viento emergio de su mano desnuda--..puede que esto no sea tan efectivo como la medicina Shinobi pero al menos te dara fuerzas…--murmuro, moviendo sus dedos, dirigiendo una energía que tomaba la forma de corriente de aire, el elemento formado por chakra de su portador, se fundio con el rostro de la Kunoichi. Daba la misma sensación de un espiritu entraba a un cuerpo humano.

Midori reacciono levemente, abrio sus ojos verdes lentamente.

Reconocio el rostro que la veia inmediatamente, abrio los ojos sorprendidos, a traves de aquella capucha.

--Naruto-sama??...—susurro, parpadeando.

--Que bueno que reaccionaste…--contesto el Rokudaime, alejandose de la Uchiha—Parecias la mas afectada por el combate…--se incorporo--que problema siempre hago que las personas salgan heridas…--se rio ironicamente, se puso de pie, dando unos pasos para ver el cadáver del Akatsuki y comenzar a revisarlo.

Midori se apoyo en la piedra para poder sentarse mejor.

--Pero que hace aquí?—pregunto sin entender la razon del por que la presencia del futuro soberano de Konoha

--Vine para pelear una batalla que tengo pendiente y que nadie mas puede enfrentarla por mi…--contesto sin mirar a la chica de manera seria--…El sello de Fuego…--murmuro, entendiendo la situación y el por que Midori estaba en ese estado de muerte. Entonces fue cuando vio a alguien muy familiar cerca del Akatsuki, era Uchiha Sasuke.

--Sasuke…--musito triste, al observar a su mejor amigo desmayado, boca abajo, con el brazo estirado, como si quisiera alcanzar a alguien.

--Sasuke-san!!—grito Midori, tratando de levantarse, apoyándose en la roca—que le ocurrio??

--Parece que trato de vengarte…--contesto el Rokudaime con toda tranquilidad—hiciste el sello de fuego verdad??—cuestiono, la Uchiha no contesto solo desvio su mirada--je…a poco creias que Sasuke se quedaria con los brazos cruzados al ver que te estabas sacrificando…--comento, caminando hacia el Uchiha, se puso en cuclillas, apoyandose en sus rodillas y examino al pelinegro—lo conozco demasiado bien…--lo volteo boca arriba, coloco su mano cerca de su cara y exclamo--..Futon: Kamikaze no jutsu!!—y asi como ocurrio con Midori, el chakra viento entro en el cuerpo del Uchiha.—Es una fortuna que ambos hayan nacido con chakra tipo fuego…

--Por que lo dice??—cuestiono Midori, logrando caminar un poco.

--Cada uno de nosotros nacemos con un tipo de chakra…es la ley de la naturaleza…he notado que la mayoria de los integrantes del Clan Uchiha, nace con chakra tipo fuego, el tipo Rayo lo obtuvieron despues, no nacieron con él, esa es una ventaja. Es importante conocer la naturaleza del Chakra, para poder saber que elementos se apoyan---la Uchiha se coloco al lado del rokudaime—El viento siempre hara mas fuerte al Fuego, no importa la situación…es una excelencia cuando no se tienen medicamentos Ninjas o medicos, asi la persona con un chakra complementario puede ayudar a mantener con vida y restablecer un poco las energías del compañero…

--Eso es Senjutsu verdad??, al igual que la tecnica que uso…--comento la pelinegra

--Si, es la regla principal del Senjutsu… y en cuanto al jutsu..—Se levanto del piso---…se podria decir que se deriva de esa regla…--se dio la vuelta, acomodando su capucha y dispuesto a marcharse.

--Naruto-sama..a donde va??—pregunto la Kunoichi

--Ya te lo he dicho a pelear una batalla

--Pero aquí??

--Si…--contesto de tajo, mirando a la joven con unos frios ojos azules callando cualquier otro comentario de parte de Midori---…no te preocupes Sasuke estara bien…--trato de tranquilizar a la Uchiha--se recuperara por la mañana…Una cosa mas…ni una sola palabra de esto…--le hizo una seña que la invitaba a guardar el secreto.

Midori asintio, al tiempo que veia al Rokudaime alejarse y perderse en el bosque. Sin que la chica se percatara, Sasuke habia oido y visto un poco lo que habia ocurrido. El Uchiha se cuestionaba realmente era el mismo Naruto que conocia, quien lo habia ayudado??, estaba demasiado cambiado, se notaba un acento frio y melancolica en su forma de hablar, ademas de que su mirada era seca, no era la tipica de ojos azules extrovertida.

Regresando con Kambei, se encontraba siguiendo los pasos mus cerca de Naruto y Sasuke menor.

--Naruto-san…--llamo el Uchiha

--Que ocurre??

--Adelantese por favor…

Naruto lo vio sorprendido de cierta manera, el acento frio y calculador, usado por su compañero, le daba mala espina.

--De acuerdo…--acepto el Uzumaki, tomando una direccion diferente al Uchiha, atravesando matorrales y perdiendose a la distancia.

Sasu-kun se detuvo entonces y entono desafiante con el sharingan activado estas palabras

--Puedes salir, ya se que estas ahí!

--hmp…--musito Kambei, emergiendo de las sombras--..no podia esperar mas del Hijo del Comandante de la Policia…

El sharingan se acentuo en Kambei, la luna iluminaba la faz de ambos Shinobis, el rojo de los ojos de Sasuke menor, y el azul de los ojos de Kambei, su cabello marron oscuro revoloteaba con el viento, al igual que el del Uchiha.

--Que te parece si comenzamos ya niño..Aun tengo que alcanzar al portador de Kyubi…--comento seriamente el Akatsuki, kambei no gustaba de esperar.

Asi el Uchiha sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzo varias kunais y shurikens, las cuales fueron neutralizadas, pero no por Kambei, sino por otro fuente de defensa, pues el Akatsuki de ojos azules no saco arma alguna para defenderse, ni siquiera penso en moverse.

--Kambei-senpai…--dijo una voz, se trataba de Hiroki que recien llegaba y emergia del interior del bosque, su mascara de demonio brillaba con la luz de la luna

--Hiroki…por fin llegas…--comento Kambei, centrando sus ojos azules de manera fria, siempre hacia eso.

--Lider…--lo llamo de manera diferente con cierto respeto, e inclinandose---siga a nuestro objetivo…--termino su reverencia y su mascara se desvio al Uchiha--…yo me encargare de todo…confie en mi…

Viendo la actitud de su basallo, el lider respondio

--Esta bien. Pero sabes muy bien que no acepto fracasos…--comento friamente y con algo diferente en sus ojos, estaba viendo de manera sospechosa a su compañero, algo le decia que Hiroki tenia sus propias expectativas. En todo el tiempo que conocia al enmascarado su intuición le decia que era parecido a él en ciertas cosas, sobre todo en ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. Aun con estas razones accedio.

De esta manera Kambei se retiro velozmente.

--Espera…--advirtio el Uchiha, tratando de seguir a su anterior oponente, pero alguien se lo impidio Hiroki.

--A donde crees que vas…yo sere tu oponente.—comento secamente el enmascarado

--Maldicion…--gruño el pelinegro del Clan Uchiha, observaba como Kambei se perdia, recordo sus ojos azules como el cielo, pero tan frios como el mismo hielo--…Ese tipo…

Sasuke menor retrocedio, pues el Akatsuki recien llegado levanto su brazo sin miramento. De pronto de la nada, una ráfaga salvaje emergio desde el interior de su capa.

Las ropas anbu del Uchiha comenzaban a ondearse, mientras el chico observaba a su oponente para analizar su estrategia.

--Estas calmado a comparación de Hinako-hime…--dijo Hiroki, provocando a su oponente, pues el Uchiha reacciono un poco--..ella..inmediatamente se cubrio, pues ni tiempo le di para defenderse de mi ataque…

--Esta tratando de confundirme y angustiarme…--reflexiono el Uchiha

--…vaya no te afecto la informacion que te dio sobre tu amiga…--comento con un poco de burla--…eres bueno…esta bien…el Viento castigador no funciono contigo

--Viento castigador?...es solo un titulo…ni siquiera es un Jutsu…es mas bien una prueba mental…este enemigo es tan intimidante como los especialistas en interrogatorio en Konoha…--reflexiono el chico

De inmediato las manos del Akatsuki tomaron varias posiciones. Paralelamente el Uchiha lanzo Kunais a su enemigo no iba a permitirle realizar un Jutsu. Cuando las armas shinobis alcanzaron a Hiroki este ya se habia movido de lugar, sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

--Listo, Futon: Herida de Viento!!—exclamo, al momento que movia sus brazos, como si empujara una gran masa de viento. El Uchiha logro esquivarla, fue entonces que Hiroki aparecio de nuevo golpeandolo en el acto en el estomago. Sasuke cayo, pero aterrizo exitosamente con su mano en el estomago a unos cuantos metros del Akatsuki, quien no perdio tiempo y le lanzo muchas Shuriken, mismas que el portador del Sharingan desviaba. La linea sucesoria del Clan Uchiha hizo acto de presencia.

--El Sharingan…--musito Hiroki---..debo derrotarlo antes de que esos ojos rojos me retrasen , ademas esta Naruto-sensei tambien….

--Ahora vere a traves de tu Jutsu…--comento arrogante y con una sonrisa marca Uchiha

--Hare de nuevo el jutsu. Pero esta vez sera diferente…--musito metodicamente--Futon…--exclamo Hiroki sin realizar ningun movimiento de mano, solo extediendo de manera conjunta sus dos dedos indice, Sasuke se preparo. Hiroki sonrio—Futon: Herida del Viento!!

--Eso no funcionara conmigo de nuevo!—grito el Uchiha al ver que estaba en ventaja, cualquier tecnica que esquivara una vez ya no resultaba. Se acerco con varias Kunais en la mano para lanzarlas a corta distancia del enemigo

--Futon: Danza de Espadas!!—invoco, de pronto miles de ráfagas de aire salieron, del interior de la capa del Akatsuki, eran como si tuvieran vida propia. El Uchiha no pudo esquivar el ataque, asi que lo golpeo directamente en el torso, provocandole varias heridas, como cortadas profundas y tambien superficiales, destruyendo ademas tambien su peto Anbu, como si miles de espadas lo hubieran atacado al mismo tiempo,sin embargo aun con sangre en su boca provocado por el golpe que recibio, logro lanzar varias kunais a su enemigo, dos de las tres armas fueron desviadas, pero una dio en el blanco, golpeando la cara de Hiroki.

Sangre, brotaba sangre

del pecho de Sasuke menor, al tiempo que caia al suelo de manera lenta.

--Le prometi…a Hina..que protegeria a Naruto-san…pero…--dijo entrecortado el portador del Sharingan, asi poco habia perdido si linea sucesoria, sus ojos negros que apenas divisaban a su enemigo a la distancia, temblaron tratando de entender por que cayo tan fácilmente en la trampa de su enemigo--…por que….no pude ver el verdadero jutsu…que planeaba…--sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse, caeria inconciente. Fue entonces que en un último instante diviso la cara de su enemigo, la Kunai que habia lanzado dio en el blanco, las pupilas negras de Sasuke se dilataron, por que no creia a quien veia en ese momento---…Hi..Hiroki-senpai??...por que?...—fueron las ultimas palabras del Uchiha antes de caer bruscamente al suelo.

El rostro de aquel Akatsuki misterioso, de nombre Hiroki, por fin se apreciaba. Era un joven de aparentemente 17 años, con un cabello negro azabache un poco largo, lo suficiente para llegarle a los hombros y unos singulares ojos azules que le hacian juego.

--Lo siento Sasuke…--respondio—Ahora, es el turno de Naruto-sensei…--concluyo tomando el camino que tomo su lider, Kambei.

Entre tanto, Naruto aun se encontraba en el bosque, pronto llegaria a la frontera de Konoha, a una de tantas por supuesto. El Uzumaki seguia corriendo, hasta que una gran golpe de viento lo empujo hacia el suelo, cayendo de cara al suelo.

Naruto se incorporo despues de aquel golpe fuerte en la espalda, vio hacia atrás y entonces el responsable salio por fin.

--Uzumaki Naruto…--comento Kambei seriamente, encajando la frialdad de sus ojos en el rubio

--Akatsuki…--susurro inaudible casi en su mente el Uzumaki

--Por fin te alcance…ahora no haya nadie que se interponga…

Naruto se coloco en posición de defensa, saco una kunai de su manga y se preparo.

--En serio…--añadio Kambei---…creiste que eso me detendria?

--Este sujeto…posee la mirada mas fria que jamas habia visto…--reflexiono el rubio. Despues exclamo fuertemente:

--Por que atacaste el Clan Hyuuga!!...—grito, lleno de rabia, temia que por ese sujeto que estaba frente a el su querida Hinata estuviera herida o peor aun.

--Por que habia alguien ahí…bueno especial para ti…--sonrio maliciosamente durante un instante--…oye no me preguntaras por que ataque la villa Uchiha??..—dijo no hay nadie ahí…desgracidamente… aun no esta la persona a la que deseo matar…

El Uzumaki fruncio el ceño, sabia a quien se referia.

--…Uchiha Sasuke…--musito un poco, sin embargo el Uzumaki lo escucho--…al menos destrui el lugar que alguna vez ocupara…si es que sigue con vida…

--Que has dicho!!—exclamo furioso

--Si, tal vez ese amigo tan preciado, ya haya sido asesinado por uno de mis hombres…o perdon… tal vez "Tu hermano" ya este muerto

--Mientes!!—apreto uno de sus puños el rubio

--Es la verdad, y aunque no fuera asi…yo me encargaria de que si se realizara…

--MALDITO!!—grito Naruto, acercandose a su oponente, lanzo la Kunai, pero fue desviada por la mano desnuda de su oponente, posteriormente lanzo un puñetazo, que fue neutralizado, pues Kambei lo desvio con su brazo, luego el rubio dio una patada, pero igual fue inútil. EN un movimiento rapido, Kambei giro sobre su propio eje y dandole un golpe en el abdomen lanzo a Naruto lejos, este se estrello en el tronco de un arbol.

--Eres tan Inocente…esa es la causa de que seas impulsivo…--el Uzumaki trataba de incorporarse del suelo, un hilo de sangre se corrio por su boca--…se nota que aun no has sentido el dolor de perder a un ser querido…bueno mas alla de tu maestro Jiraiya….

--Bastardo…--exclamo el Uzumaki, limpiando la sangre que se corria por su boca

--Nunca has perdido a todos tus compañeros de mision…y que solamente quedes tu en medio de cadáveres inertes…--comentaba Kambei con frialdad, sus ojos azules parecia estacas puntiagudas que se clavaban en los ojos de Naruto---…y que solamente la luna roja te acompañe…no…tu no has sentido eso…por que el amigo que estuviste a punto de perder lo recuperaste…Quieres que te demuestre que se siente…asi madurarias un poco…

Naruto se incorporo rapidamente, y comenzo de nuevo cuenta con Taijutsu, pero era en vano, Kambei le dio otro golpe, mandandolo lejos. Entonces los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos, y ejecuto su jutsu de clones, asi miles de Naruto's tenian Kunais en sus manos y se lanzaron a atacar a Kambei, el cual con una kunai propia en mano, los derroto a todos, esfumandolos, dejando al verdadero Uzumaki.

--No hay remedio, lo atacare con el Rasengan…--ideo el aspirante a Hokage

--Uzumaki…--murmuro el Akatsuki, con sus ojos cerrados

Naruto lo veia con sus ojos rojos, anunciando que estaba usando el chakra de Kyubi, Kambei lo habia provocado con su palabras frias, desafiantes, arrogantes las cuales penetraron en sus puntos debiles.

Los recuerdos de Kambei, se removian al recordar ese apellido.

Asi las puertas de aquellos recuerdos que el mantenia en su interior desde hacia tiempo, se revelaban con tan solo escuchar el apellido Uzumaki.

--Naruto…--llamo al rubio con un tono diferente--…eres el hijo de Kushina-san

El Uzumaki se sobresalto al escuchar el nombre de su madre.

--Como sabes eso?!...—cuestiono confundido

--Por que…soy un Kazemachi…--se movio rapidamente, apareciendo detrás del rubio.

--Que…a que horas se movio…--penso sorprendido--…es mas rapido que cualquier Shinobi…incluso—miro de reojo al pelicastaño--…mas que Sasuke

Kambei acerco una Kunai a la garganta de Naruto.

--Konoha me traiciono…traiciono a la aldea del remolino…y simplemente tu quieres convertirte en el lider de la aldea que le dio la espalda a nuestra gente…eres de lo peor…no eres digo de llamarte Uzumaki…pero eso es, por que eres aun inocente en esta epoca…

--Tu Yo del futuro estoy seguro que lo sabe, pero simplemente me ha olvidado…--penso con un poco de dolor Kambei. Luego Prosiguió.

--Deberia protegerte…tal como un integrante del Clan Kazemachi deberia hacerlo, despues de todo, nacimos para proteger al Clan Uzumaki de cualquier peligro…|

--Que estas diciendo?...—susurro el Uzumaki, en sus ojos azules se denotaba la confusion.

--No me importa que me creas a no…pero el Clan Kazemachi desde los inicios de la Aldea del Remolino ha protegido a los integrantes del Clan Uzumaki. Ya te contaron acerca de nuestra aldea?

--Nuestra??...—penso el rubio

--Si, yo tambien provengo de ahí…mi nombre completo es Kazemachi Kambei…--miro hacia el cielo--Kushina-san me designo para protegerte, incluso antes de que nacieras…

--Eso es mentira!!—exclamo, moviendose rapidamente, alejandose de la Kunai de su enemigo--…como te atreves a mentir e involucrar a mi…--se mordio el labio , no pudo decir el nombre de su progenitora, la respetaba, sin embargo aun no podia llamarla madre—No se de donde has sacado todas esas tonterias!!

Kambei sonrio engreídamente.

--Lo suponia…--comento, moviéndose velozmente, para atacar de nuevo a Naruto. Le propino un golpe en el estomago, luego sin darle tiempo al Uzumaki para recuperarse, le dio un puñetazo en la cara, luego uno mas, y por ultimo remato con otro golpe en el estomago, Naruto se hinco en el piso por el dolor. Kambei miro la bandana de la hoja que traia puesta el rubio.

--Odio esa insignia…-el rubio levanto su cara débilmente, la sangre volvio una vez mas a su boca---…cada vez que te veo, veo la cara de Namikaze Minato…eres igual a él…dejo morir a Kushina-san…

Los ojos azules de Naruto se dilataron al escuchar eso. No podia decir algo para defender a su Padre, despues de todo nunca lo conocio, y guardaba cierto rencor en lo mas profundo de su corazon, por haber sellado el Kyubi en su interior y condenarlo a aquella infancia cruel.

Kambei tomo la cabeza del rubio, y dio un fuerte golpe, que ocasiono que la bandana de Konoha cayera al piso muy lejos, pendiendose entre los matorrales cercanos.

La respiración de Naruto era agitada, estaba muy golpeado, y desgraciadamente su enemigo no habia recibido ninguno de sus golpes.

--Creo que es mejor que te mate ahora mismo, no entiendes razones, ademas todo lo que tienes en el futuro para mi es una farsa…

La mano de Kambei, iba a tocar a Naruto de nuevo.

--Alto!!—grito una voz, era Hiroki que por fin habia encontrado a los dos ninjas. El joven no traia la mascara puesta. Sus ojos azules brillaban de rabia, Kambei estaba golpeando a una de las personas que respetaba.

--Por fin veo tu rostro Hiroki…--comento Kambei con su tono acostumbrado--..por que me detienes?, que acaso sientes remordimientos por aquel que alguna vez fue tu sensei?

Hiroki observo el estado del Uzumaki, reposaba en el suelo, tenia sangre en su rostro ademas de que no traia su símbolo característico, su bandana.

--Naruto-sensei, siempre sera mi maestro

Kambei se rio ironico

--Que no fuiste tu quien lo traicionaste?, es mas, ambos pelearon en el famoso Valle del Fin hace mas de 4 años…todo por que el Rokudaime queria impedir que te fueras de la aldea…

Hiroki apreto los puños con rabia y decepcion en sus ojos.

--Yo…nunca traicione a Naruto-sensei!!—grito

--A ahora comprendo entonces no eres un Akatsuki de verdad…--explico--..ya me sospechaba despues de todo no pudiste acabar con el Clan Hyuuga cuando lo atacaste…por que nunca senti que alguien de esa familia muriera…--habia descubierto al ex alumno del Rokudaime—eres un traidor, asi que moriras una vez que acabe con el—centro sus ojos en Naruto, quien luchaba por moverse, arrastandose un poco, aquello golpes le habia herido un poco en las costillas.

Al ver que Kambei le asestaria el golpe final al Uzumaki, Hiroki no perdio tiempo y rescato al rubio, recibiendo el golpe especial tipo futon por él en la espalda. El rubio miro al joven que lo protegio.

--No se preocupe Naruto-sensei yo lo protegere…es por eso que estoy aquí

--Hiroki, veamos cuanto puedes soportar una ráfaga mas poderosa…--acentuo Kambei, lanzando de nuevo su golpe envuelto en un remolino.

--Futon: Barrera invisible!!—exclamo Hiroki, creando una especie de barrera de Viento que amortiguo un poco el golpe, pero que lanzo lejos a ambos chicos.

--Moriran los dos…--advitirio Kambei, lanzo un ataque de Viento

El joven alumno se preparo, lucharia contra quien alguna vez llamo senpai, todo para proteger a quien seria algun dia su maestro y protector.

--Naruto-sensei…usted me tomo bajo su proteccion como su hijo…aunque no me conocia…me ofrecio su apellido, pues quien le daria el suyo a un huerfano solitario que ni siquiera nacio en Konoha?…es por eso que me volvi Akatsuki para ayudarlo a derrotar a esta organización…proporcionar la informacion suficiente…para ser digno de semejante honor…ser llamado Uzumaki Hiroki…Futon: Danza de Espadas!!

Los dos ataques chocaron sin que ninguno cediera. Kambei empezo a caminar empujando su ataque para que aplastara a Hiroki y en el proceso a Naruto que miraba desde el suelo la batalla.

De pronto un circulo de fuego, rodeo al lider, ocasionando que suspendiera su ataque, pues si seguia el viento avivaria el fuego dejandolo atrapado.

--Que es lo que pasa?...—se cuestiono Kambei, miro hacia atrás y vio a alguien entre las sombras, caminando hacia donde estaba el campo de batalla.

Se trataba de aquel Shinobi que sumio en el Tsukoyomi a Keith.

--Sakura no pudo llegar…--dijo el recien llegado, revisando los alrededores--…no importa estoy aquí

--Quien es?—se cuestiono tanto Kambei como Hiroki

--Aquí esta el lider…--comento el shinobi vendado---..aquel que me odia con todo sus fuerzas…--dijo ironico

--Tu aquí!!

El misterioso Shinobi comenzo a quitarse las vendas lentamente, fue cuando Hiroki y Naruto supieron de quien se trataba

--El Comandante de la Policia Militar…--murmuro con ira Kambei--…ese bastardo

--Sasuke-sensei!!—exclamo Hiroki alegre

Era cierto era Sasuke Uchiha en persona, solo que mas adulto y cambiado. Se quito la capa, dejando ver un uniforme Jounin.

El Uzumaki no salia de su asombro, miraba al Uchiha muy sorprendido.

--Sa..suke…--susurro

El pelinegro centro su sharingan en aquel Shinobi de 15 años, a quien en el futuro era su amigo y el Hokage de Konoha


	41. Chapter 41

La luna estaba en lo alto del bosque, su luz era suficiente como para alumbrar a las personas que se encontraban justamente en medio de una próxima batalla.

Los ojos rojos con una pupila en forma de comilla resplandecen con la luz del astro celestial. Ahí se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, con una apariencia de 20 años, aunque claro es de suponerse que su tiempo verdadero rebasaba esa edad. A la Derecha del Uchiha estaban Hiroki, vestido con la capa negra con nubes rojas, caracteristica descriptiva de un Akatsuki; el joven estaba protegiendo al Uzumaki, quien se encontraba mas atrás, hincado, exhausto y muy golpeado. Por ultimo estaba el origen de aquella escena, Kazemachi Kambei, un Shinobi del Remolino, o exshinobi, por que en realidad ahora era un Akatsuki.

--Sasuke?...—murmuro de nuevo Naruto, completamente confundido, no daba credito a que la version futura de su mejor amigo estuviera ahí.

El Uchiha lo miro por unos breves instantes, luego concentro la vista en Kambei, quien ya habia salido de su sorpresa tambien, claro que el Kazemachi supo disimular, ahora se encontraba lleno de rabia, odiaba con todo su ser a Sasuke.

--Uchiha Sasuke…--musito el Akatsuki--..si tu estas aquí, eso quiere decir que no has muerto en esta epoca…--explico con su tono acostumbrado. Fruncio el ceño.

Sasuke sonrio prepotentemente.

--Eso quisieras…Que estuviera muerto…

--Claro…No puedo permitir que la persona que alguna vez trato de matar a mi "ototo"—enfatizo el nombramiento--…ahora regrese fingiendo ser su amigo..

--Con Ototo , te refieres al Dobe?...—se bufo un poco el Uchiha, habia ironia pura en cada una de sus palabras-…vaya el Rokudaime nunca me dijo que tenia "otro hermano", aparte de mí…-siguio con su sarcasmo, enojando de sobremanera al Akatsuki, lo estaba desafiando.

Mientras tanto, en una de las calles de Konoha, una Kunoichi con un manto Akatsuki, de largos cabellos azules, alta y de hermosa figura, se aproximaba a una capa negra con nubes rojas impresas, la cual estaba en el suelo, puesto que su dueño estaba ahí.

La peliazul se arrodillo para auxiliar a su compañero, aunque claro le fastidiaba un poco. Tomo a Keith, pasandole un brazo detrás del cuello, para poder llevarselo cargando en su hombro.

--Que problema…--susurro la peliazul --…tu siempre estas causándolos molestias, todo por tu incompetencia…--se fijo en Keith su cuerpo temblaba, sus ojos estaban sin brillo, pero a pesar de ello, las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir.

--Y te haces llamar Akatsuki??...Ya decia yo que Kambei se habia equivocado contigo…--coloco su mano fina y delgada en la frente de su compañero—Liberacion!—exclamo, desgracidamente su intento de salvacion no funciono, pues el novato Akatsuki aun estaba atrapado en el Tsukoyomi.---vaya como pense, solo Akako-sama podra sacarte de esa ilusion…--miro de reojo a Keith---…si es que sigues con vida cuando lleguemos…

La kunoichi, afianzo mas el cuerpo de Keith a su hombro.

--Me ha tocado la "carga pesada"…--musito hastiada--…todo por los estupidos planes de Kambei…--suspiro resignada, pero con el enojo aun latente---…tengo que reunirme con Hankyo-senpai pronto…por que tengo un mal augurio…

La chica de cabellos azules, alzo sus dedos invocando una bola de humo, para desplazarse y desaparecer de la escena.

En otro lugar se manifestaba el presentimiento de la joven Akatsuki. En la cima de la estatua del Primer Hokage, si de Harashirama Senju, ahí estaba la pesadilla de Akatsuki. Una capa de color negro se ondeaba, cubriendo el rostro de su dueño, en un instante, la cara de la persona se revelo un poco, se trataba del Rokudaime, Uzumaki Naruto, se encontraba sentado con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos chocadas, tal como lo marcaba el Senjutsu. No era difícil adivinar que ese encontraba meditando, comunicandose con la naturaleza.

--Lo suponia me seguiste hasta aquí Sasuke…--la capucha se movio a la par del viento, proveniente de la cascada que se alza frente al hokage---…pense que era la energia de tu yo pasado…ahora veo que me equivoque. Sasuke…Kambei…ambos estan…--comento aun con sus ojos cerrados, y mordiéndose el labio.

Regresando con nuestro querido Ninja numero en sorprender a la gente.

--De que diablos están hablando??—se cuestionaba Naruto, despues de escuchar la conversación entre Sasuke y Kambei, presentia que era el protagonista de cierto modo de la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo, lastima que tenia 15 años y no 35 años. Pues en cada uno de esos años que le faltaba por vivir, muchas cosas pasarian.

--Lo suponia…--reflexiono para si Hiroki, despues de todo por saber "la verdad", acerca de cierto rumor que escucho en secreto de la propia boca del Rokudaime. Era cierto Kambei Kazemachi estaba emparentado con el soberano.

--Hiroki…--llamo el Uchiha al joven, alejandolo de sus pensamientos

--Hai!—respondio

--Toma a Naruto y salgan de aquí!—ordeno

El joven comprendio el plan y retrocedió un poco, hasta llegar con el rubio.

--Naruto-sensei…--dijo Hiroki, sin voltear su rostro, no podia descuidarse, puesto que Kambei los observaba--…hay que huir de inmediato

Naruto asintio con algo de duda. Incorporándose con dificultad del suelo.

--De verdad, crees que los dejare ir??—Pregunto ironico el Kazemachi, dirigiendose claro, a Sasuke, a quien mas--…me ha costado mucho trabajo encontrar a el portador de Kyubi como para dejarlo ir…

--Tu no estas aquí por el Kyubi…--contesto Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño--…son asuntos personales…

--Vaya, ahora todos estan enterados del asunto…excepto la persona involucrada…--comento sarcastico---…que por cierto se ha dedicado a olvidarse del asunto, haciendose el que no sabe nada…

--Te aseguro que él sabe de todo esto… aunque yo no soy la persona indicada para ello…ademas no pienso ser el portador de ese Dobe…

--Entonces tendre que acabar contigo…despues de todo, no quiero que "personas" como tú sepan ese tipo de informacion tan confidencial…--se preparo el Akatsuki. Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

El Kazemachi saco una kunai de la manga de su capa Akatsuki, pero antes de que formule una estrategia, un escalofrio recorrio su espalda, se pregunto que era eso que apreciaba en su cuerpo. De pronto esa sensación cambio, al presenciar como sus ojos iban perdiendo luz, como si estuviera perdiendo la vista por instantes cortos.

--Que pasa?, es el Sharingan de ese bastando el que me esta provocando esto??...—se cuestiono a si mismo el Kazemachi, al aglutinar su pobre vista en Sasuke, que desde que se puso en guardia, no le habia quitado el ojo de encima, sin realizar ningun movimiento---…no, no lo he visto invocar alguna de sus tecnicas especiales, ademas el Magenkyo Sharingan no esta activado…--explico su teoria

Fue entonces que la respuesta se manifesto.

--Kazemachi Kambei…--llamo una voz desde el interior de la cabeza de Kambei, alguien usaba la telepatia con el Akatsuki.—me reconoces verdad??...—cuestiono.

En ese instante el Kazemachi interactuaba con su interlocutor en un espacio oscuro, donde una figura femenina se encontraba espaldas al Akatsuki.

--Akako-sama….—respondio con respeto Kambei a la voz femenina

--Quiero que regreses inmediatamente!...—ordeno la susodicha

--Pero…ya casi capturo al contenedor del Kyubi

--Mukobi ha sido derrotado…, a la par otro miembro de tu equipo, Keith, esta al borde de la locura por tus emociones impulsivas ….tienes la responsabilidad de retirarte, Acaso desafias mi autoridad, que es la voluntad de Sauron-sama?

--Pero…

--La persona que esta a tus espaldas…--indico---…si me desobeces y la provocas te matara, solo falta que le dé la orden….

Fue entonces que sintio Kambei el chakra de alguien peculiar, proveniente de otra figura que se escondia entre la oscuridad del encuentro, igualemente era un personje que conocia muy bien. Con una energia macabra y llena de frialdad.

--Hankyo…--musito

--Asi es…--confirmo Akako-sama

El kazemachi apreto sus puños, tendria que salir huyendo vergonzosamente, y en presencia de Uchiha Sasuke. Centro sus ojos azules en Naruto, que ya estaba un poco recuperado de los golpes que le dio.

--Escaparas de nuevo…

--Kambei…Quieres probar la muerte quizá ??... Retirate te lo ordeno!—exclamo no solo la voz de Akako.

--Obedece ya….—entro en escena la voz de Hankyo, con la oscuridad revistiéndole todo el cuerpo.

De vuelta a la realidad.

Sin más remedio, un tornado empezo a rodear el cuerpo del Kazemachi, haciendo que su cuerpo desapareciera poco a poco; antes de abandonar la escena, le dedico a Sasuke y a Hiroki una mirada de odio, rabia, claro soportando muy bien la humillación de tener que retirarse.

Sasuke observo como su contendiente desapareció con el viento, hasta que no quedaba nada.

--Todo ha terminado…--comento el Uchiha con su tono acostumbrado, miro a Hiroki y a Naruto--…bueno por el momento…

--Asi es Sasuke-sensei…--respondio mas calmado.

--Hiroki despues hablaremos de tu partida sin permiso de la aldea…--señalo un friamente, y tenia mucha razon, Hiroki tambien fue su pupilo, asi que su despedida repentina y sin razon de la aldea, le causo un poco de decepcion. Y añadio---No soy el Hokage, pero tengo la autoridad para informate sobre esa falta….--- Despues de indicarle esto al exAkatsuki, fijo sus ojos negros como la noche en Naruto, el cual desde que habia aparecido no salia de su asombro.---Puedes andar?

--S..si..—contesto nerviosamente el Uzumaki

--Sal de tu trance…--comento con una sonrisa prepotente--…parece que ves a un fantasma, soy real ¿sabes?…--se burlo

--Callate Baka!!, ya se que eres real

--Pues mas bien parece que me tienes miedo?

--Yo?—contraatacaba---tenerte miedo??, jaja, no me hagas reir

--Sasuke-sensei…^^U--penso Hiroki con una gotita en la cabeza. No importaba que no tuvieran la misma edad, las peleas absurdas entre los dos Shinobis que todos quieren, no cambiaban.

--Hiroki…--llamo Sasuke, recuperando su compostura--…ayuda a Naruto a andar, aunque no lo quiera admitir, tienen heridas que le impediran caminar con normalidad…

El joven asintio, y pasandole un brazo por el cuello al Uzumaki, le ayudo a caminar.

--Andando…--comento el Uchiha con su tono acostumbrado, dandoles la espalda para empezar a caminar.---tenemos que regresar a la aldea y cuantificar los daños...pero antes…--empeto, lanzando algo hacia atrás, Hiroki atraco el objeto tirado por su sensei, al darse cuenta de lo que era, se lo dio al Uzumaki. Era la Bandana de Naruto, la que habia arrancado Kambei con sus golpes.

--Es tuya no es así Naruto?...—comento el Uchiha

--Gracias…--dijo el Uzumaki, guardando la insignia.—Sigue siendo muy rapido pudo recogerla justo antes de aparecer.

El Uchiha dibujo una sonrisa sincera, que nadie mas pudo ver.

--Sasuke-sensei…por que vino?...—rompio el silencio de la caminata el exAkatsuki, Naruto que venia a su lado, esperaba tambien una buena respuesta, pero el Uchiha no contesto de inmediato. Parecía que estaba buscando algo, o más bien, tratando de sentir una presencia en especial, era la energia del Rokudaime, trataba de sentir su chakra por los alrededores, pero era en vano, fue entonces que contesto a la pregunta de Hiroki.

--Tengo algo que resolver, ya lo contare en el despacho de la Quinta…--dijo, sin voltear, y alejando las ramas de los arbustos que nacian en el suelo, fue entonces que de pronto sintio algo y salio corriendo. Hiroki quizo seguirlo pero no podia correr puesto que Naruto no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo.

--Naruto-sensei, permitame!...—dijo, jalando al Uzumaki del brazo, para que cayera en su espalda y acomodarlo para llevarlo cargando en ella.—Asi podremos avanzar…

--Eso creo…--contesto el rubio un poco aturdido por el comportamiento de su futuro alumno.

Empezo a correr Hiroki, casi iba a salir del bosque cuando escucho una voz.

--Sasu-kun, Hijo!! Abre los ojos!! Por favor….!!—gritaba una voz de manera desgarradora.

--Es Sakura-chan!!—Advirtió Naruto--…vamos hacia ella!!

Hiroki atendio la orden, y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la Haruno. Al llegar se encontraron con ella, pero no habia rastro de Sasuke.

--Sakura-chan!!—grito el Uzumaki

La aludida reconocio la voz

---Naruto!!, ayudame…--solto llorando desconsolada, trataba de localizar al rubio, pues al escuchar esa voz la esperanza volvia a ella, alguien la habia escuchado---…Sasu-kun esta…--corto sus palabras al ver a su amigo acompañado de un Akatsuki. La pelirosa saco una kunai y se interpuso entre su hijo--…tu alejate de Naruto!!—amenazo

--No espera Sakura-chan, él esta de nuestro lado!!—comento el rubio al tiempo que colocaba sus manos frente a la pelirosa para que se detuviera. La kunoichi bajo su guardia. Hiroki se acerco a ver el estado de Sasuke menor, estaba muy mal, nunca penso que el haberlo detenido asi, le provocaria tal estado de emergencia.

--Naruto-sensei…--dijo Hiroki, bajando lentamente al Uzumaki al suelo--…yo curare a Sasuke-chan…

--En serio puedes hacer eso?..—cuestiono ya incorporado en el piso

--Ya le aplique chakra curativo!—comunico preocupada la Haruno, sentandose dolorosamente en el suelo, estaba desesperanzada--…y le vende la herida del pecho, pero aun asi no reacciona, esta cada seguno peor…

--Eso no funcionara, hasta que su chakra natural sea restablecido por la persona que le ataco

--De que hablas!...—pregunto confundida Sakura

Hiroki se hinco en el piso cerca de Sasuke menor.

--Es natural que solo yo pueda curarle…--fijo sus ojos azules que estaban tristes, en el heredero Uchiha, el cual estaba vendado en el pecho--despues de todo yo le provoque esas heridas... aunque no pense que llegaria hasta este grave estado…

--QUE HAS DICHO!!—grito Sakura, amenazando con golpear al chico que iba a "ayudar" a su retoño.

--Sakura!!—grito una voz familiar para la chica, era Sasuke que se aproximaba a la escena, saliendo del bosque.

--Sa..su..ke-kun…--musito lentamente, con los ojos temblando al reconocer a la persona que se acercaba y que le acababa de hablar.

El aludido, se acerco a la pelirosa que estaba sentada en el suelo, se soporto en sus rodillas flexionándolas para estar frente a quien en el futuro era su adorada esposa.

--Él sabe lo que hace…ademas—explico---…no lo culpes ahora por lo ocurrido…deja que cure a Asuke…--coloco su mano, sobre la mano derecha de la pelirosa, provocándole un leve rubor.

Estas palabras tranquilizaron a la Haruno de cierta manera, no podia dudar de Sasuke, y más cuando le hablaba de esa forma tan confortadora.

--Sasuke tiene razon…--corroboro el Uzumaki---…no te preocupes Sakura-chan…---poso su mano tostada, en la otra mano palida de Sakura.

Entretanto Hiroki, empezo a hacer una serie de sellos. Posteriormente extendio sus manos, posandolas a la altura del pecho del Uchiha, sin tocar las heridas. Viento comenzo salir de las palmas de las manos del exAkatsuki, ese chakra empezo a ser absorvido por el cuerpo de Sasuke menor, de manera automática.

--El viento ayuda al fuego a hacerse mas fuerte…--musito Hiroki a modo de conjuro--…Sasuke…responde al llamado…Futon: Kamikaze no jutsu!!—exclamo

Al instante el pequeño Uchiha reacciono, comenzando a abrir sus ojos negros. Empezo a enfocar su alrededor.

--Hiroki-senpai?...—murmuro un poco debil

--Has despertado, me alegro Sasuke…--contesto con una sonrisa

--Por que tu?...

-- Sasuke-chan, eso es una larga historia que te contare después…--comento con el tono del Rokudaime.

Cuando el Uchiha escucho ese comentario, una sonrisa calida se dibujo en su rostro.

--Eres como antes…además sonaste como el Rokudaime…--sonrio

--Sasu-kun!!—chillo Sakura, corriendo al lugar donde estaba su retoño, y lo abrazo fuertemente.

--Sa-ku…ra-san…--dijo entrecortado el heredero Uchiha

--Estas bien?, dime que si lo estas!!..—insistio con lagrimas de felicidad que se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

--Lo…estoy…pero… si… sigues..abrazandome asi…me asfixiare!!

La Haruno comprendio y lo solto, el Uchiha dio un gran respiro. Y fue cuando vio no solo a Naruto, sino a su padre en persona.

--Otousan?...—dijo con los ojos como platos, estaba sorprendido.

--Me da gusto que estes bien Asuke…--concluyo el patriarca del Clan Uchiha, teniendo los brazos cruzados.

(Nota: como esta presente Sasuke Uchiha padre, comenzare a nombrar a Sasuke menor como Asuke, despues de todo, asi lo llama su progenitor, espero no confundirlos ^^)

--Otousama por que estas aquí?..—cuestiono Asuke, siendo ayudado por la Haruno para incorporarse en el piso

--Te lo contare todo a ti, y a los demas cuando estemos con la Hokage…por cierto Asuke, ¿donde esta Hinako?—pregunto al mirar por todos las lados y no ver a la dulce hija del Uzumaki.

--Pues Hinako…fue a revisar las condiciones del Clan Hyuuga…--explico el hijo del leon---y no hemos sabido nada sobre ella.

--Ya veo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la cara de Naruto, se ensombrecio, aun no se perdonaba haber abandonado de esa manera a Hinako y a su querida Hinata, al estar todo este tiempo huyendo del enemigo.

--Volvamos a la aldea…--comento Sasuke--…si nos quedamos aquí, no sabremos en que condiciones esta Hinako y el Clan Hyuuga…

--Hinako-hime esta bien…se los aseguro…--intervino Hiroki de repente, sin dar mas explicaciones, sospechaba que si hablaba de mas, su relacion con su futuro maestro se veria afectada, queria primero confesar todos los pecados a Sasuke, su segundo sensei, y luego hacer su redencion en presencia de Uzumaki Naruto, el Rokudaime.

Por su parte, los dos Uchiha's presentes, habian comprendido las palabras de Hiroki de cierto modo y suponian hacia que rumbo iban dirigidas, pero mejor guardaron silencio, despues de todo, el exAkatsuki, tenia sus razones para haber atacado tanto a Hinako como al Uchiha menor.

--Bien ya esta dicho, volvamos ya!!—dijo a modo de orden Sasuke, iniciando la caminata de regreso.

Hiroki se convirtió en el baston de Naruto, mientras Sakura hacia lo mismo pero con Asuke.

Pronto el amanecer se ceñia en Konoha, despues de tan agitada noche, en donde habia ocurrido de todo, tanto del lado de Akatsuki como de Konoha.

Mientras en la mansión Hyuuga, una chica rubia que reposaba en un futon, comenzaba a despabilarse, pues los rayos solares de la mañana molestaron sus ojos.

--Donde estoy?...—susurro, en ese instante recordo lo ocurrido--…Naruto-san!!—grito

--Veo que ya despertaste?..—comento Hinata que recien entraba a la habitación de la Uzumaki, puesto que oyo su voz en el pasillo

--Hinata-san estas herida?, que hay de Neji-san como esta él?? Naruto-san has sabido algo de él??!! Se encuentra sano y salvo?—pregunto preocupada, estaba muy nerviosa

--Estoy bien no te preocupes Hina-chan, Neji-onisan tambien lo esta, no hubo perdidas humanas afortunadamente. Y en cuanto a Naruto-kun, hace poco vino a visitarnos…, tiene algunas heridas, me platico que solo le impedian andar con libertad...creo que es una o dos costillas rotas, pero dice que sanaran pronto.

--De verdad?, y por que no me despertaste?

--Por que Naruto-kun me lo pidio, dijo que te veias muy tranquila y no queria que esa paz se destruyera

--Y donde esta él?, y Sasu-chan?, tambien ha venido?, como esta?...—cuestiono rapidamente, sin darle tiempo a contestarle a su futura madre.

--No él no vino, sin embargo Naruto-kun me menciono que esta bien, que sufrio algunas heridas, pese a estas, se encuentra en buen estado.

La rubia dio un gran suspiro al ver que todos sus seres queridos estaban con bien.

---Por cierto Hina-chan…--dijo Hinata, iniciando una nueva charla---…Naruto-kun me dijo que en cuanto te sintieras mejor fueras a la torre Hokage….

--En serio? No te dijo las razones?

--No solo que es algo muy importante…

--Esta bien…--se trato de incorporar del futon, completamente. Viendo a su retoño de pie tan de repente la Hyuuga le pregunto.

--Hina-chan de veras ya estas bien?, si quieres puedo decirle a Neji-onisan que te acompañe…

--No es necesario, gracias…--sonrio al estilo uzumaki, tranquilizando a la kunoichi de cabellos azules.

Asi Hinako Uzumaki, estaba de nuevo en marcha, se cambio de ropa, colocandose el uniforme negro con el símbolo Uzumaki en la espalda, no tenia nada de malo, ademas muchos Jounin usaban en su uniforme esta figura, asi que nadie sospecharia, asimismo su uniforme Anbu, no estaba disponible, ademas no era para presentarse con el traje de entrenamiento.

Realizo un jutsu de transformación para caminar libremente por la calle y se marcho.

Nuestra rubia ya estaba completamente curada, el daño que habia recibido en su anterior combate no era muy grave, solo estaba un poco cansada, consecuencia de no haber descanzado lo suficiente, pero… estamos hablando de la hija de Naruto, asi que eso no era motivo para detenerla.

Llego a la torre Hokage, se dirigio sin reservas a la oficina de Tsunade-sama, y toco la puerta. La voz de la soberana se escucho del otro lado, dandole la autorización correspondiente.

Cuando Hinako entro, vio caras conocidas, y al alguien mas….

--Sasuke-san!!!—grito sorprenida y apuntando al patriarca Uchiha, añadio---que hace aquí??!! O_O

El susodicho solo sonrio.

--Hinako, no hay manera de que el dobe niegue su paternidad….eres su viva imagen…—miro de reojo de manera divertida al Naruto de 15 años, este solo hizo un puchero y voltio la cara, Sakura solo le aparecio una gotita.

---Bueno….bueno a lo que estamos…--intervino Tsunade.

Al escuchar el comentario de la soberana, Hinako se retiro al lado de Asuke. Y le susurro:

--Como estas?

--Bien…--contesto en el mismo tono, el joven tenia algunos curitas en la cara pero nada importante—solo tengo una herida seria en el pecho, pero estoy bien

--Despues te paso chakra curativo….

--No es necesario….

--Claro que lo es, ya sabes que me gusta ayudarte….

--Oigan ustedes dos!!—exclamo la Hokage llamando la atención de los dos retoños. Estos se disculparon.—Bien,--prosiguio-- creo que primero va la explicación de Sasuke…que la verdad su presencia me sorprendio de sobremanera….

--bien, como sea,…--empezo Sasuke, el cual estaba recargado en la pared de la oficina con su brazos cruzados, no tenia la bandana shinobi en la cabeza, mas el traje jounin que traia puesto lo revelaba como shinobi de Konoha---…estoy aquí por el Rokudaime…

--Mi padre, que es lo que ha ocurrido?!!—contesto asombrada Hinako, le abría pasado algo malo?, al ver esto el Uchiha mayor comento

---resulta que el idiota de tu padre abandono Konoha, de la noche a la mañana…

Todos los presentes se asombraron.

--Por que motivo?...—cuestiono la Hokage, con ambas manos sobre la mesa, tenia una actitud seria, y sus ojos denotaban , total interes en el tema de carácter serio. Era sencillo pensar cual era el reflexión de la soberana

--Estoy seguro que es un asunto personal…Todo inicio cuando….

Empezó el recuerdo.

En la Konoha del futuro, se encontraba Naruto, Rokudaime en la planta alta de la torre Hokage, sintiendo el viento, y reposando sobre el barandal.

-- Ahora que te pasa Sasuke?

El Uchiha que recien llegaba con una entrada discreta, salio al verse descubierto

--No me pasa nada…mas bien la pregunta seria que te pasa a ti?, estar serio no es lo tuyo….—se bufo un poco

--Cuidado que le estas hablando al Hokage…--contraataco---..tengo miles de Anbus que te pueden escuchar y castigar por falta de respeto

--Hmp, si como sea

--Hay veces que tengo que meditar…

--Sobre el asunto de Akatsuki…?—pregunto, mientras se acercaba, y se colocaba al lado del Hokage

--No, es otra cosa…

Sasuke se le quedo viendo, esperando a que el rubio le contara toda completa la informacion. Naruto solo lo miro de reojo y sonriendo como siempre dijo

--Sasuke sabes como se forman los remolinos?

--Que clase de pregunta es esa? –levanto una ceja

--Jaja, sabia que pondrias esa cara…^3^--se burlo, carcajeando de risa

--Vaya forma de desviar el tema…--musito el Uchiha ¬_¬

De repente, la actitud de Naruto cambio, a una más serena, y con los ojos azules centrados en los ojos de su mejor amigo comento.

--Los remolinos, según una leyenda…se formaban cuando dos Shinobis de la Aldea del Remolino se enfrentaban…--empezo a caminar de regreso, para bajar de la planta alta, dejando a Sasuke en el barandal.

--De donde obtuviste esa información?

--La lei hace poco de un pergamino de esa aldea, antes claro que desapareciera…es por eso que estaba prohibido que dos Shinobis de esa localidad se enfrentaran, pues la gente inocente correria peligro…--concluyo la historia, y despues prosiguió---..que piensas de eso?

---Las leyendas son solo eso….—comento, caminando hacia su mejor amigo

Naruto solo sonrio melancólicamente.

Volviendo al presente.

--Desde ese dia, el Rokudaime no fue el mismo…y a los dos dias de esa conversación desapareció…--dijo el Uchiha---...todos los Anbus al mando del Clan Uchiha lo buscaron…tambien los de la RAIZ, comandado por Sai, pero nadie tuvo éxito…excepto Yo….—Bajo un poco su cabeza, tratando de explicar exactamente los hechos--..Lo encontre en el Valle del Fin…lo trate de llevar a la fuerza a la aldea, pues era el Hokage…..pero, el me ignoro, no escucho juicio alguno, le pregunte la razon de esa actitud…--dijo estas palabras de manera triste---…y me volvio a evadir…y esta fue la consecuencia….desgracidamente me dejo fuera de combate…—Sasuke levanto la manga de su camisa Jounin de color negro, y mostro su brazo derecho, estaba lleno de heridas, cortadas y una brisa de Viento que le recorria la superficie

--Mi padre te hizo eso??—cuestiono alarmada Hinako, al no creer esa historia

--Si, es un sello, para que no lo encuentre…es senjutsu básicamente---sonrio prepotentemente---…si que es astuto debo admitir…aunque tambien recibio un "regalo mio"

Todos desde Tsunade hasta Sakura estaban muy sorprendidos, de verdad, el Rokudaime, era el Uzumaki Naruto que todos conocian. Hasta el Naruto de 15 años se asombraba.

Mientras tanto, el Rokudaime, aun estaba sobre la estatua del primer Hokage, en la posición del Senjutsu.

--Maldicion…!!, me duele el sello de Raiton que me dejo ese baka…--se quejo con dolor Naruto, sobando su lesion, la cual estaba envuelto en vendas, al descubrirse su brazo izquierdo energia electrica aun le recorría cada centímetro de la piel, pequeñas chispas se revelan bailando en su piel.


	42. Chapter 42

Un viento que corre entre los árboles de un bosque, las hojas siempre verdes se desprenden de las copas de las arboledas cercanas. Ahí en medio de este paisaje se encuentra una pequeña choza, donde se escuchan voces de hombres conversando y celebrando.

--Muy bien con esta es la 5to pueblo que saqueamos!!...—exclamo airoso un hombre maduro, de tez morena, con una larga barba oscura, al tiempo que daba un sorbo de sake

--Si desde que los territorios del pais del Remolino se pasaron a manos de Konoha, ningun hokage ha podido detener los robos en esas tierras…--explico otro hombre, pero de tez blanca, de cabello negros cortos, un poco más joven, y con lentes, parecia el intelectual del equipo de hombres, que en total eran seis.

--Eso se debe a que…--exclamo otro hombre, de edad madura, con cierto acento burlon--…nadie se ocupara de tierras que quedaron sin dueño, aunque hayan dicho lo contrario….

Mientras este todavía seguia hablando, un pedazo de pan, del cual los ladrones comian cayo debajo de la mesa en donde todos estos hombres estaban sentados. Entonces una pequeña mano surgio de un agujero en el piso de tablas de madera, y tomo el pedazo de comida caida, en ese instante el perro guardian de los maleantes se dio cuenta y ladro.

--Heyy Yorumaru!! Callate!!

Por un instante aquel niño que se escondia debajo del piso, sintio que realmente lo descubririan. Sus ojos azules brillaban y temblaban un poco con la luz del exterior que se escabullia a traves de las rendijas que se formaban entre las tablas de madera del piso. Estaba acomodado en un agujero que el mismo construyo para que pudiera esconderse mas facilmente en la tierra, con tan solo deslizarse.

--Por que hago esto?, deberia morir ya…--murmuro el niño con lagrimas en los ojos, por la impotencia y el temor que sentia---…soy un cobarde….

La escena cambia a una celda oscura, donde un joven esta sentado, meditando, se trata de Hiroki. Esta apoyado en la pared, con una pierna estirada y la otra encogida. Aun tiene puesto la capa Akatsuki, habia sido arrestado, y aunque Sasuke tenía en el fondo la intención de no permitir que lo apresaran, el exAkatsuki prefirio pasar esa noche encarcelado.

--Y aun despues de muchos años sigo siendo un cobarde….—musito Hiroki, se toco la cabeza, pasando los dedos de sus manos por su cabello, apoyando levemente su cabeza contra su misma mano--…vaya momento para recordar esos tiempos…--sonrio melancólicamente--…aunque luego lo conocí

El joven apresado siguio con un recuerdo que no le causaba tanto dolor.

--Naruto-senpai!!..—grito un Anbu con mascara de perro

--Yosuke te he dicho que no me digas asi, no hace falta tanta formalidad…--contesto con fastidio un Anbu, mas alto, con una mascara de zorro, se acerco donde estaba su compañero.—Y este niño?

--Lo encontramos debajo de las tablas de madera del piso de la guarida de los ladrones…--explico el Anbu con la mascara de perro

El senpai se agacho para ver al niño de unos 7 años que yacia en el césped del exterior de la choza de los ladrones, que minutos atrás habian sido arrestados.

--Como te llamas?...—cuestiono el Anbu zorro

El niño de ojos azules no contesto, simplemente estaba aterrado, no sabia ahora que podia hacer, la confusion estaba en su ser, temia ser lastimado. Al ver el estado de la pequeña criatura, el anbu se compadecio de él y empezo a quitarse la mascara, su subordinado al ver lo que iba a ser su senpai, exclamo

--Senpai pero que hace es peligroso!!

--Esta asustado, y mas si tengo esta mascara puesta, ademas la mision ya termino…--explico, retirandose la mascara por completo.

--Fue entonces que por primera vez vi su rostro…--comento el exakatsuki de vuelta en la realidad, en la oscuridad de aquel calabozo.

--Bien, ahora si me puedes decir como te llamas?...—cuestiono una vez mas el Anbu, con un recien descubierto cabello rubio y unos ojos azules muy sinceros y sobrecogedores, ademas de una sonrisa brillante.

--Hi...Hiroki…--contesto el pequeño infante, quedándose hinoptizado en esos ojos azules.

--Somos muy parecidos en relacion a nuestros ojos, verdad?—el Uzumaki apunto sus propios ojos, sacandole una pequeña sonrisa a Hiroki. El Uzumaki tomo en brazos al niño de ojos azules, lo poso en su hombro y dijo---…donde estan tus padres?

--No tengo…--bajo la cabeza con tristeza, luchando para que las lágrimas no se rebalaran por su mejillas

Al escuchar estas palabras el corazón de Naruto se detuvo, identificandose en aquel niño desamparado, sonrio y añadio.

--Sonrie, creo que ya encontraste un padre…

--Pero que esta diciendo Naruto-senpai!!—advirtio Yosuke, estaba sorprendido con la rapidez con la que el Uzumaki se encariñaba con la gente.

Naruto le mando una mirada de advertencia a su subordinado, dandole a entender que sabia lo que hacia y que no objetara mas.

El rostro del niño se ilumino por completo, aunque en un instante trato de buscar si aquella persona le estaba mintiendo, siempre ocurria asi, le prometían algo y al final le daban la espalda.

Al ver ese comportamiento en Hiroki, Naruto exclamo.

--No te preocupes. Es un promesa y yo nunca rompo una, sere tu padre de ahora en adelante…--estiro su dedo meñique, Hiroki hizo lo mismo con un poco de miedo, pero al final estiro su dedo y así que ambos firmaron el pacto, ---..Aunque…--se detuvo en seco, el rubio rascando su cabeza de manera divertida, el pequeño ojiazul no entendio el lenguaje corporal de aquel joven de cabellera rubia; al ver la confusion del pequeño Naruto añadio---…puede que no sea muy buena padre

Con este comentario Naruto le dedico una sonrisa a Hiroki, este devolvio el gesto.

--Y ahí empezo todo…los mejores dias de mi vida….—comento de nuevo, en modo de susurro Hiroki, apoyando su cabeza débilmente contra la pared de su calabozo. Fue entonces que alguien le exclamo al prisionero estas palabras:

--Hey tu!!...—grito un Anbu con mascara de perro--…Hokage-sama solicita tu presencia!

Hiroki se levanto, era el momento de estar frente a todos de nuevo, el Anbu le coloco unas esposas, asi los dos chicos partieron, no obstante en el pasillo, un jounin muy peculiar intercepto al escolta y prisionero.

--Yo lo llevare con Tsunade-sama, ella me ha autorizado…--exclamo el jounin, se trataba de Kakashi, que con su tono serio, convencio al escolta Anbu, pues no habia nadie en Konoha que no conociera al Hatake, asi que no habia razones para dudar de él. Asi Hiroki pasó a la custodia de Kakashi, y se dirigeron hacia el despacho de la Hokage.

******

Al mismo tiempo Sasuke, que recien habia explicado los motivos de su presencia en esa epoca, pregunto a la quinta

--Exactamente quien escoltara a Hiroki hasta aquí…--dijo, apoyado en la pared del despacho, con su tipica actitud (guay para mi gusto ^^) y sus brazos cruzados—no quisiera dar explicaciones a mas personas, y mas aun, que la aldea se ponga en alerta roja por mi presencia…

Tsunade coloco una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, soporto su cara en sus manos entrelazadas, que se soportaban a su vez sobre sus codos en la mesa. Y contesto

--Descuida, no tendras que dar explicación alguna…la persona que lo escolta ya esta enterada de al situación…

--En serio Obachan!!—exclamo el Uzumaki, sin imaginar de quien se trataba.

Asimismo Hinako al escuchar el nombre de Hiroki, cruzo sus manos y las coloco cerca de su pecho, como si sintiera algo en su corazon al escuchar ese nombre, estaba preocupada, pensando una y mil cosas, Asuke noto ese comportamiento en la rubia y se consternó un poco. Sabia de antemano que tal vez, Hinako, su querida amiga, veia con ojos de amor a Hiroki, despues de todo, se crio con ella como hermanos, habian compartido infancia, tal como el Uchiha lo hizo, pero de una manera distinta. Hiroki representaba algo mas que un hermano de crianza para la Uzumaki. El Uchiha se precataba de esto al mirar los zafiros azules de la Uzumaki

Pero no solo el "Remolino de Konoha" meditaba en ese momento, aunque no lo pareciera, el que mas interesado estaba en situación era Sasuke, solo que lo sabia disimular muy bien.

Para el Uchiha el asunto era serio, y no queria perderse ningun instante, estaba determinado a abogar por su alumno, se identifica con él de cierta perspectiva, despues de todo Sasuke también abandono la aldea para buscar ciertos ideales, dejando atrás todo.

Fue entonces que un golpe en la puerta de entrada interrumpio los pensamientos de todos los presentes, Tsunade dio la autorización, en ese momento, el primero en entrar al despacho fue Hiroki con una mirada determinante, fijo sus ojos azules un segundo en Hinako, quien le dedicaba una mirada de preocupación, despues se fijo en Asuke, quien solamente lo miraba de manera tranquila, lo que sabia era que esperaba una explicación, entonces Hiroki bajo levemente su rostro para dejar de mirar a los dos "retoños". Despues de que el prisionera entro, ingreso el Hatake, que al toparse con el Uchiha, solo su ojo visible tuvo reaccion, abriendose un poco por la sorpresa, su presencia no la esperaba. Por su parte Sasuke, solo suspiro aliviado de cierta manera, al menos era Kakashi la persona de la que hablaba Tsunade, alguien que ya estaba enterado.

Hinako miro a quien alguna vez llamo "Hermano", sus manos se apretaron mas, el exakatsuki tambien la miro, con ese basto para darle a entender que todo estaria bien y tranquilizarla.

--Ya meditaste lo suficiente?...—cuestiono el Uchiha, centrando sus ojos negros en Hiroki, quien asintio a la pregunta.

--Asi que tú eres el chico del que Sasuke hablo…--comento interviniendo en la plática la quinta

--Usted lo ha dicho

--Según tengo entendido, huiste de la aldea, es verdad?

--Si

--Me podrias decir la razon?

--Creo que es mas importante que les de informacion sobre Akatsuki…--evadio la pregunta, usando un tono de voz pacifico, parecia no darle importancia a la pregunta de Tsunade

La Hokage frunció el ceño, al notar que aquel chico era osado. Antes de que salieran palabras de regaño por parte de la Quinta, Sasuke tomo la palabra.

--Tiene razon, la información es más importante…--dejo de apoyarse en la pared--…entonces habla…--ordeno con su tipico tono frio e indiferente.

--De acuerdo, comenzare…--dijo Hiroki, comprendiendo la actitud de su sensei--…Akatsuki se encuentra dividida en este momento…En esta epoca nos encontrabamos 6 miembros, aunque uno de ellos ha sido eliminado, Kayama Suimoto, un shinobi proveniente de las tierras del agua.

--Entiendo y quien fue el responssable??--cuestiono Tsunade con interes

--Fue eliminado por Uchiha Midori y el actual Uchiha Sasuke…---contesto el exakatsuki

No pudo seguir hablando por que Asuke intervino

--Que dices Midori-neesan esta aquí?...—dijo con un tono de sorpresa, no estaba enterado de nada

--Así es, es mas tuve el honor de luchar con ella, y…--se dirigio a Sasuke---…debo añadir que seguramente ella esta con su Yo pasado aun, sensei

--Comprendo…--contesto friamente al comentario el Uchiha patriarca, de cierta manera esa información lo tranquilizaba pues no sabia nada de su hija desde hacia 2 meses, pues perdieron la comunicación, por una misteriosa razon.

--Exactamente hablame de los shinobis que atacaron la villa…--opino Tsunade, llamando la atención de Hiroki, este se centro en los ojos de la soberana y asintio a la petición.

--Ha ese punto queria llegar, de los 4 que envadieron Konoha, estoy yo, los otros tres son Mukobi Tatei, no conozco exactamente de pais provenga, pues no poseia ninguna insignia Shinobi…

--Pero sin ningun Akatsuki muestra protector alguno que nos indique de que aldea proviene…--observo Naruto, recordando que Kambei no tenia ninguna bandana, si no fuera por que él mismo se presento, el Uzumaki no hubiera tenido conocimiento que provenia de la Aldea del Remolino

--Eso es por que es parte de una buena estrategia,...—explico Hiroki a los presentes--… que nuestros enemigos desconozcan nuestras cualidades de esta forma no sabran a que se estan enfrentando…--estas palabras retumbaron en las mentes de los presentes, realmente Hiroki estaba adecuado completamente a las tacticas de Akatsuki.—prosigo entonces…--anuncio--, Mukobi es un shinobi de cuidado, tiene una extraña habilidad que le permite curarse rapidamente, ademas de que pueda invocar grandes cantidades de chakra, desconozco como es que lo hace. El siguiente es Keith Mitsumi, estoy seguro que es de Konoha, por ciertas actitudes que tiene, es el integrante mas reciente de Akatsuki, su compañero era Kayama, empero este ya esta muerto, ahora esta solo, es famoso por sus habilidades en Genjutsu principalmente, ya que, puede hacer que sus ilusiones duren mucho tiempo...pudieron atrapar a tres o mas personas en una misma ilusion...

--No obstante le falta mucho por mejorar ---interrumpio Sasuke de nuevo, penso en voz alta, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción completa, pues el Uchiha habia noqueado completamente a Keith.

--Ese fue el Akatsuki que derrotaste no es asi Sasuke-kun?...—cuestiono la Haruno, era la primera vez que se dirigia al Uchiha desde la noche anterior, pues ver al Uchiha de nuevo, de esa manera mezcla de masculinidad y arrogancia, le provocaba que se sintiera nerviosa e incomoda, ya que sus sentimientos de amor por él, habían regresado

--Asi es Sakura…--contesto, con la misma sonrisa de satisfacción, y centrando sus ojos negros de manera soberbia en los ojos verdes de la Haruno.

--Si sera creido…--reflexiono Naruto, su rostro denotaba su enojo por que el ahora comandante de la policia militar, el cual se lucia como siempre.

--Y por ultimo es mas importante…--interrumpio seriamente Hiroki---...se encuentra Kazemachi Kambei, el cual proviene de la aldea oculta del Remolino…

De repente durante un breve instante algo cambio en el lenguaje corporal de Kakashi, algo que solamente pudieron notar Sasuke y Hiroki en tanto un segundo.

--Con que la aldea oculta del Remolino…--musito la Quinta con cierta meditacion en sus palabras, queria y no creer esa informacion--…nunca pense que alguien de esa aldea estuviera vivo a excepción de Naruto…--penso, se dirigio a Hiroki--…sus habilidades tienen que ver con Viento y sus derivados si no me equivoco?

--Asi es…--confirmo --…pero como lo sabe??—cuestiono el exaprendiz del Rokudaime

--El Clan Kazemachi…--musito de nuevo la rubia soberana, sin atender la pregunta del exakatsuki

--Oba-chan conoces algo sobre ellos??—cuestiono Naruto esta vez, recordando las palabras de Kambei, "Ya te han hablado de nuestra aldea?"

Las manos entrelazadas de Tsunade se movieron para sostener la frente de la Hokage, estaba preocupada, sorprendida, temerosa, todo a la vez. Y es que imágenes de recuerdos pasados llegaran a la mente de la sannnin, el signo del Clan Kazemachi, los inmensos poderes destructivos de esa gente, Kushina Uzumaki relacionada con ese clan, la muerte de la joven el dia en que kyubi invadio Konoha, su sacrificio, y la promesa de venganza por parte de los Kazemachi ante la perdida de su protegida, el fuego, la sangre, la persecusion. Tsunade imaginaba la destrucción de la aldea del pais del Fuego si tan solo un Shinobi del Clan Kazemachi pisara Konoha.

--No pasara nada, descuide…--dijo Sasuke, sacando a la soberana de sus pensamientos negativos, tratando de tranquilizar a la quinta--recuerde que estamos yo y "nuestro honorable Rokudaime"—enfatizo esta frase, sonriendo de lado--… no permitiremos que la aldea sea devastada

--Eso me tranquiliza de cierta manera…--comento Tsunade--…y sobre los Kazemachi, Naruto eso te lo contare despues…

Los ánimos del rubio Uzumaki se tranquilizaron, despues de ver como la Hokage entro en una mini crisis, prefirio dejar el tema por la paz.

--Hiroki…--llamo Sasuke de nuevo---…esa es toda la informacion que tienes?

--Si sensei

El Uchiha empezo a caminar hacia la salida, con pasos lentos, para él, la reunicon habia terminado, tomo al perilla de la puerta, pero antes de salir comento a su alumno

--Por eso te fuiste de la aldea?—pregunto, no esperaba que Hiroki contestara, por tanto el joven solo bajo su rostro.--tenemos que hablar en privado--ordeno antes de salir . Al final el comandante de la policia solo suspiro y abandono la escena.

Un silencio reino en el despacho. Hasta que Hiroki volvio a tomar la palabra.

---Tsunade-sama con el debido respeto, le pido que me conceda una libertad provisional….

--Hiroki, a mi no me corresponde darte algun castigo…--sonrio comprensivamente

--Si, lo se, pero en este tiempo usted es la Hokage, por eso le pido la autorización

--Esta bien, te la concedo...-sonrio un poco conmovida

--Y le tendre que pedir otra cosa, apruébeme ser la escolta de Naruto-sensei

Todos se sorprendieron.

--Bueno, eso depende de Naruto solamente…--miro al rubio, este devolvio el gesto, centrando su mirada igual en la quinta.

--Esta bien…--contesto el Uzumaki, estaba como decirlo confundido con la situación, primero que te dijera una persona sensei, luego que se ofreciera a protegerte a toda consta, posteriormente todo el asunto de Akatsuki relacionado con una misma persona, era muy extraño e incomodo.

--Nosotros tambien ayudaremos, Hiroki-senpai!!, por eso estamos aqui!—exclamo Asuke, tomando del brazo a Hinako para que los tomaran en cuenta

--En lo que pueda ayudar, con gusto lo hare, cuenten conmigo—se ofrecio Sakura, acercándose a Hiroki, este agradecio el gesto.

--Es raro…--comento el joven de ojos azules, rascándose la cabeza y revolviendo sus cabellos---…se siente realmente raro ver a las personas que conoces con años menos que tu, jeje

Esos comportamientos los vio Hinako y la reconforto, ya que, Hiroki siempre los hacia cuando estaba con ella y el hokage en Konoha, era como retroceder el tiempo.

--Pues que edad tienes?—pregunto Sakura, examinando con sus ojos verdes al chico

--17 años—contesto, ahora centro sus ojos en el Hatake--…ademas es tambien extraño ver a Kakashi-sensei tan joven, no obstante si lo enfrentara no estoy seguro si podria ganar…--comento

El hatake miro al joven exakatsuki.

--Podemos enfrentarnos si lo deseas…--comento Kakashi al respecto--..Si bien creo que perderias

--Hiroki...--interrumpio la quinta--...sera mejor que te quites esa capa...no querras poner en alerta roja a toda la aldea...---bromeo, regresando a su actitud burlona, es decir, sonrisa y ojos picaros

--Tiene razon.--contesto, quitandose la capa negra con nubes rojas estampadas, y metiendo su mano en el bolsillo del traje shinobi de color oscuro de malla (Son los que los ninjas se coloca debajo de su ropa, traje que esta como hecho con malla), saco su bandana Shinobi de Konoha y se la coloco en su cuello.---Aun no puedo usarle en la frente...--musito tristemente.--Bien ahora tengo otro asunto que atender...--anuncio, se dirigio a Naruto--..Nos veremos despues sensei, no tardare mucho

El Uzumaki asintió, e inmediatamente Hiroki desaparecio en una bola de humo.

--Es increible que alguien como él, haya hecho todas las cosas que Sasuke me comento...--comento al viento Tsunade.

--Hay veces en que las personas más cercanas son las que mas daño nos hacen...--dijo Kakashi a modo de metafora

--Es verdad Kakashi…--contesto la sannin.

En unos instantes Hiroki se hallaba en el lugar donde estaba Sasuke, que era el techo de la torre hokage.

--Aquí estos Sasuke-sensei—se reporto al tiempo que se acerca al pelinegro que estaba apoyado en el barandal. EL Uchiha solo lo miro de reojo.

--Ahora que estamos los dos solos…--dijo el comandante de la policia--…podrias explicarme la razon de tu partida, y no le restes importancia!—ordeno de manera fria para evitar que el chico de ojos azules desviara el tema de nuevo

Hiroki quedo estatico, vaya que era difícil evadir las preguntas de uno de sus sensei, así que por respeto decidio confesar sus razones a Sasuke.

--Bien…yo…cuando tenia 13 años, escuche al Rokudaime a través de la puerta de su despacho…fue sin intencion, en ese momento estaba hablando con una persona dentro…ahí él…

Inicio el recuerdo de aquel dia en que Hiroki tomo una decisión que cambio la vida de aquella persona que lo acogio el Rokudaime.

--Por que nunca me dijiste nada?!—exclamo el Rokudaime, su tono fue tan fuerte que retumbo en el despacho

--No veia necesario que lo supiera Hokage-sama…--se defendio aquella persona, por su tono de voz, se juzgaba que estaba apenada y que era un hombre quien estaba hablando

--Tu, que sobreviviste conmigo, dime la razon del por que te guardaste la identidad del asesino que acabo con nuestros escuadrones

Y ahí durante esa discusión, Hiroki de apenas 13 años, que casualmente iba a comentar con el Rokudaime que había perfeccionado por completo un jutsu, escuchaba aquella conversación a traves de la puerta de la oficina del Hokage.

--Hokage-sama, es que si se lo hubiera dicho antes, sus acciones hubieran sido impulsivas

--Acaso deberian de ser pasivas!!, ya olvidaste a nuestros camaradas!

--No, claro que no.

--Como el Hokage que soy, te ordeno que me digas el nombre del asesino, y yo mismo acabare con él!!—grito, provocando que Hiroki quien escuchaba se sobrecogiera de sorpresa, nunca habia escuchado ese timbre de voz del rokudaime

--Lo ve, por eso nunca se lo dije…--trato de calmar al soberano, aquella persona que hablaba

--Es una orden, dimelo!

--No puedo

--Hazlo!!

--Su nombre es Kazemachi Kambei

--Y cual es su ubicación?

--Según mis fuentes es miembro de Akatsuki en este momento…

Al escuchar estas palabras, la furia del rubio fue bajando, algo lo habia tranquilizado

--Muy bien, gracias por la información…--comento mas sereno

--Se lo suplico no vaya, no podemos perderlo Hokage-sama!—exclamo con ahinco

--No te preocupes no saldre a buscarlo…--concluyo

Asi la discusión llego a su fin, dando paso a otra conversación.

--Kazemachi Kambei…--musito Hiroki en su mente--…él daño a Naruto-sensei…

En ese momento, el chico de 13 años se movio de la puerta, puesto que escucho que el hombre que se entrevistaba con el Hokage, iba a salir del recinto.

--Nos veremos Naruto-senpai…--lo llamo

--Si, esta bien Yosuke

Hiroki volvio cerca de la puerta, iba a entrar cuando escucho estas palabras.

--Kazemachi Kambei,…no importa lo que pase, me infiltrare en Akatsuki y acabare con él…--comento para si, lastima que alguien habia escuchado.

--No si yo lo hago primero Naruto-sensei—pronuncio el alumno del Rokudaime, abandonando la escena lo más discretamente posible.

--Eso fue lo que impulso a hacerlo…--comento Hiroki volviendo a la realidad y finalizando el recuerdo--…nunca habia hecho algo que me hiciera merecer el apellido de Naruto-sensei….

--Y el hecho de que te considerara su "hijo", no era suficiente??

--No, para mi no. Nunca fui bueno en la Academia, a pesar de que Naruto-sensei me costeo esos estudios, mis habilidades no eran comparables a las de Yuki…--explico melancolico--…todos mis esfuerzos y logros dejaban mucho que desear…fue por eso que hicimos un juramento los dos de nuevo, hasta que yo no hiciera algo grande, aceptaria el apellido: Uzumaki…

--Naruto acepto eso con tranquilidad??—cuestiono el Uchiha

--Si, cuando Naruto-sensei, vio que podia desarrollar otro talento diferente al que el me ayudo a tener, el tipo Futon, me recomendo con usted, pues era el indicado para enseñarme Katon...aunque me parecio una perdida de tiempo, pues no avanzaba mucho que digamos...

--Yo nunca lo vi asi…--comento Sasuke, sorprendiendo a Hiroki—sabes?, fuiste muy astuto al marcharte cuando yo estaba de mision

--Si, lo planee por que sabía que si se enteraba, entre Naruto-sensei y usted, Sasuke-sensei me detendrían en un dos por tres…

--Cuando volvi a Konoha y me entere, Naruto aun estaba en el hospital, con heridas leves y una muy delicada, en el momento en que le pregunte de su estado me contesto: "Estoy bien no es nada, el que preocupa es Hiroki"

El rostro del exakatsuki se lleno de tristeza, y su mirada se desvio.

--Naruto acepto esa promesa por que le recordaste a él cuando joven, pero al final te pensaba dar el apellido, hicieras lo que hicieras, no tenias que demostrale nada espectacular…--explico Sasuke calmadamente, con su vista puesta en el horizonte---…no obstante no penso que podrías marcharte repentinamente sin decirle nada, y cuando quizo detenerte, se contuvo en hacerte daño, eso fue lo que aprovechaste para apartarlo, eso lo lastimo mucho…la impotencia de no poder proteger a los que amas eso es el peor dolor para él, y mas cuando lo sufres por segunda vez…

--Segunda vez??…--comento lastimosamente

--Si, primero lo vivio conmigo, con mi partida de Konoha.—concluyo el Uchiha

Cada vez la sorpresa ante tales revelaciones de parte de Sasuke, hacian que Hiroki comprendiera el error que había cometido.

--Ese fue un duro golpe…--comento fuera de si el ojiazul---…según me comento Naruto-sensei

--Si al principio, pero sano la herida cuando regrese a Konoha pasado 3 años de ausencia…en cambio contigo—fijo sus ojos negros como la noche en su alumno--…Tu búsqueda ha durado 4 años…si bien Naruto no se ha dado por vencido para recuperarte…trataste de protegerlo del dolor de una batalla en donde corria mucho peligro al infiltrarse a Akatsuki el solo, pero el dolor se lo infringiste al partir y tomar esa misión en tus manos…

--Sasuke-sensei

--Dime

--Crees que aun puedo regresar a Konoha??

--Eso creo

--Quiero disculparme con Naruto-sensei, aunque puede que eso no sirva de mucho

--Lo hara. Ahora—la mirada de Sasuke se centra de nuevo en el horizonte--- estoy seguro que Naruto ha venido a esta epoca para tener ese combate que no pudo tener por la preocupación de tu partida…

--Peleara con Kazemachi Kambei-senpai por venganza

--No solo por eso,--dijo el Uchiha con seriedad-- sino tambien para arrebarte de las garras de Akatsuki, sin embargo no estara tan solo como el quiere—comento sarcastico el Uchiha, devolviendo una sonrisa al rostro de Hiroki

--Si estamos aquí para apoyarlo.—reflexiono el ojiazul.

--Asi que te pedire Hiroki que me ayudes a localizar a ese Dobe…--volvio a hablar irónicamente

--Que sucede Sasuke-sensei no puede sentir la presencia de Naruto-sensei??

--No, por que ha sellado mi sentido de presencia…--confeso, mostrandole su brazo a su alumno, y revelando el sello tipo futon

--Senjutsu, tipico de Naruto-sensei—pausa—no se preocupe le ayudare!

Entre tanto lejos de ese lugar, más alla de Konoha, en una gruta en medio de uno de los tantos bosques del Pais del fuego, se llevaba a cabo algo importante.

Dentro de la gruta reinaba la oscuridad, y no obstante dentro de aquella entraña de la naturaleza, se hallaba un pasadizo, iluminado por un delgada linea de luz, la cual se escabullia por un pequeño agujero. Ahí se encontraban 3 figuras, cuyas superficies eran definidas por la debil luz, todos vestian capas.

--Muy ahora que ahora que haremos??...—pregunto una voz femenina, proveniente de un ente que estaba sentado en el suelo

--Lo más prudente es abandonar esta epoca…--comento una voz masculina nacida de otro ente que reposaba su espalda en la pared de roca, frio.

--Me pregunto que pensara Akako-sama??. Tu que crees, Hankyo-senpai??

--Yokohi...—llamo aquella voz masculina que rayaba en lo siniestro--…Yo no soy digno de juzgar a Akako-sama

--Vaya el mismo respeto que a Sauron-sama verdad??—comento divertida

--Exactamente…--afirmo seriamente, sin que le afectara los comentarios a veces sarcasticos de su compañera

--Por cierto donde esta Akako-sama, aun esta con el novato perdedor??

--No, esta ahora con Kambei…

--Ya veo. Entonces Keith por fin escapo del Tsukoyomi??

--Asi es

--hmp,--empeto soberbia-- no pense que sobreviviria a tal tortura, y que pudiera salir bien librado

--Eso demuestra las capacidades de Akako-sama.

Mientras tanto en otro pasadizo continuo a donde estaban Hankyo y Yokohi

--Pude sentir que no querias obedecerme del todo, por que razon Kambei??...—comento una voz femenina con un tono algo profundo

Dentro de aquel espacio, una vela iluminaba todo el recinto, se podia apreciar las facciones de la chica que estaba hablando en ese momento; se trataba de una mujer alta, de cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura, con un fleco alborotado con inclinación a la derecha, con unos profundos y siniestros ojos color negro. Frente a la joven estaba Kambei, con la mirada gacha y con la impotencia de poder contestar a su superior.

--Contéstame….—sentencio friamente la pelinegra

No hubo respuesta, ni reaccion alguna.

--Tanto deseas la muerte de Uzumaki Naruto??

Ante estas palabras surgio un leve cambio en el lenguaje corporal del Kazemachi.

--Ya veo que si.—concluyo la mujer. Se acerco mas a Kambei, y tomo bruscamente la cara varonil del chico en la palma de su mano derecha, apretando aquella cara.

--Solo contestame esa pregunta, ¿Deseas la muerte de Uzumaki Naruto tan fervientemente?, ¿sobre quien tiene que recaer esta venganza?, el Actual Naruto o el Rokudaime?,

---El Rokudaime no esta aquí...--expreso pesadamente

Una sonrisa de soberbia se dibujo en la cara de Akako, habia descubierto a la persona que Kambei queria destruir. Asi que añadio

---Sabes…--solto la cara del Kazemachi y le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar alrededor del pasadizo, centrando su mirada en el Akatsuki--…estoy segura que la energia del soberano se encuentra aquí…

---Eso ocurre por que es su Yo de ahora el que emite esa energia

--No, es él; el Rokudaime esta aqui

Los ojos de Kambei, que durante toda la conversación estaban desviados hacia otro lado del recinto, para no chocar con los de Akako, se centraron en la mujer.

--Vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Sobre quien tiene que recaer esta venganza?, el Actual Naruto o el Rokudaime?,

Los labios de Kambei se contraian, queria contestar y a la vez no, aunque al final las palabras salieron de su boca guiadas por el odio.

--El Rokudaime…

--Perfecto…--volvio a sonreir creidamente--…entonces matalo…--solto de pronto

El semblante del Kazemachi mostro sorpresa por las palabras de la Akatsuki.

--Tienes mi permiso,--empezo a acercarse peligrosamente a Kambei, hasta el punto que este tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás para que no chocaran ambos rostros--… puedes ir a buscarlo y hacer lo que te plazca siempre y cuando, me prometas que acabaras con el Rokudaime…lo entiendes?

--Hai!!—afirmo

Akako le dio la espalda a Kambei, la vela, unica luz ilumino una sonrisa macabra que se formo en los labios de aquella mujer. Abandono el pasadizo dejando a Kambei solo.

--Los dos intentan matarse, si bien tienen la misma sangre, bueno es un decir…--rio ironicamente---…que patetico, aunque creo recordar algo parecido hace tiempo…--La imagen del enfrentamiento de ambos hermanos Uchiha se visualizo en la mente de la Akatsuki. Los ojos de Akako se cerraron, y la joven no pudiendo contener su risa, añadio---…Si Uzumaki Naruto muere, Konoha caera, y quedaras solo Uchiha Sasuke…Itachi ya no esta, ya no puede protegerte…mejor aun—la pelinegra alza su cabeza al cielo, balanceando soberbiamente su cabello, acto que es apenas imperceptible a la vista a causa de la escasa luz, saboreando la victoria futura que traeria el éxito de su plan maestro---…El hilo del destino caera y yo sere quien lo corte…cumpliendo los sueños del pasado…destruyendo todo a su paso…--abrio sus ojos, revelando el Sharingan, un Magenkyo Sharingan siniestro, que destellaba en la oscuridad---…como una tempestad…mirame Uchiha Madara, mirame Padre!!—exclamo internamente, al tiempo que regresaba al pasaje donde estaba esperando Hankyo y Yokohi, que se habian arrodillado en cuanto la figura de la lider hizo acto de presencia---…no importa a quien tenga que involucrar...o en su caso manipular…despues de todo, ese fue el convenio verdad "Sauron-sama"??--dijo este titulo con cinismo, pues Akako sabia que ella era el lider de Akatsuki en las sombras.


	43. Chapter 43

Una gran cascada, la corriente de este gigante de la naturaleza cae desde la alturas, bañando levemente las estatuas de los dos Shinobis mas grandes de la historia del pais del fuego. Los nombres de estos dos son: Harashima Senju y Uchiha Madara, estos dos titanes fundadores de Konoha, se miran mutuamente mientras sostienen de manera simbolica la cascada de aquel valle que ha sido lugar de combates, amistad, sangre, lazos rotos, sentimientos ocultos, etc, todo lo que dos Shinobis compañeros pueden guardar y derramar de sus corazones.

Y ahí finitamente sentado sobre la estatua de quien fuera el primer Hokage de Konoha, se encuentra un hombre su vestimenta shinobi es negra, en sus hombros una tunica con capa del mismo color oscuro, el cabello de aquel hombre es rubio y su tez morena, se encontraba meditando, ya no estaba en la posición que marcaba el Senjutsu, mas bien se encontraba en reposo, lo necesitaba al presentir lo que se avecinaba.

--Muy bien, a llegado la hora…--dijo de repente el Rokudaime, abriendo sus ojos azules, que brillaban con el sol, coloco ambas manos en el suelo para levantarse y en ese instante ocurrio--...tsk..—se quejo, miro su mano y brazo izquierdos que se encontraban vendados--…maldición aun me duele el sello de raiton que me coloco Sasuke…--sobo su mano, pues ahí se encontraba el origen del sello, el dolor se transmitia a todo su brazo. En ese momento recordo parte de su previa pelea con Sasuke en el Valle del Fin, antes de llegar al lugar donde se encontraba.

--¡¡¡Naruto!!!—grito el Uchiha desde la estatua de Uchiha Madara.

Habia alcanzado al Uzumaki finalmente gracias a que casi todos loa Anbus que obedecian al Clan Uchiha y los de la Raiz, encabezados por Sai, como lider, cooperaron entre si para rastrear a su lider perdido.

Ahí en la estatua de Arracima Senju, dandole la espalda se encontraba Naruto. Los papeles se intercambiaron totalmente y de forma radical.

El Rokudaime miro por encima de su hombro a su amigo, con ojos de indiferencia.

Sasuke se sorprendio, nunca Naruto se habia comportado asi de frio.

EL Uzumaki se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente de manera paralela a las estatuas.

--Por que!, dime por que te marchas de la aldea?!—cuestiono a modo de demanda Sasuke.

Naruto suspiro cansadamente y despues dijo.

--Deja de perseguirme Sasuke….—comento el rubio con el mismo acento frio--…tienes deberes y asuntos de que encargarte en Konoha, regresa ya!

--Que dices…???—murmuro confundido el Uchiha, sus pupilas temblaban despues de haber escuchado aquel comentario

Los ojos azules del Uzumaki se cerraron pesadamente, dandole a entender a Sasuke, que de cierta manera, Naruto, se sentia culpable de la situación que se estaba presentando

--Con esto…no podre mover el viento con esta mano,--comento en el presente el Rokudaime--… si entran en contacto el raiton con el futton me inmovilizaran por completo el brazo y la mano por un tiempo indefinido—empezo a deshacer la venda, fue entonces que se vislumbro el sello, en la mano izquierda del Uzumaki estaba la cicatriz de una herida, esta tenia la forma de una explosion, como si un rayo hubiera atravesado su mano, dejandole la marca del impacto.

La memoria de cómo llego esa cicatriz de trueno a su mano emergieron.

--Aunque tenga que llevarte arrastando!!, regresaras a Konoha!! Me escuchaste Naruto!!—grito un jounin de cabellos negros, el cual se movia a toda velocidad por el agua inferior a la cascada, se dirigia a enfrentarse con el lider de su aldea, el Rokudaime---…Dime por que!!—exclamo antes de estrellarse en combate. El sharingan estaba latente en sus ojos.

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraron. Cada uno atrapo el puño de su oponente, la mirada del Uzumaki seguia fria pero denotaba una fiereza, no estaba dispuesto a retroceder a la decisión que habia tomado. Rayos azules, pertenecientes al Chidori Nagashi que inundaba el cuerpo de Sasuke en ese momento atacaron el puño tostado de Naruto, al mismo tiempo hilos de viento tambien cortaban la mano del Uchiha lastimandola.

Sasuke cerro uno de sus ojos, tratando de aguantar el dolor que sentia en su mano y luego grito.

--Cual es la razon por la que abandonas Konoha!!

--No tengo tiempo que perder contigo,--evadio la pregunta por segunda vez-- tengo cosas mas importantes que resolver…--contesto con el mismo tono frio, y logrando empujar al Uchiha, libero su puño de aquello rayos.

--No te iras!!—grito con furia Sasuke, corriendo de nuevo al Uzumaki, empujandolo esta vez, en ese instante de descuido, un rayo azul se alzo al cielo, era el mas grande generado por el Chidori Nagahi.

Volviendo al presente.

El Rokudaime toco el sello, sintiendo una punzada de dolor inmediato, al tiempo que tambien se desprendian unos cuantos hilos electricos--…pero…Ya no hay vuelta atrás!—exclamo con determinación, junto sus dedos de su mano sana e invoco un jutsu, de manera automatica, las vendas que acababa de retirar se alzaron, como si bailaran con el chakra que se desprendia de los dedos del soberano de Konoha, comenzaron a enredarse en el brazo del chico, haciendo de nuevo el vendaje; las vendas no eran ordinarias, en el momento en que terminaron de acomodarse varios escritos chinos aparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos---…con estas vendas podre por lo menos pelear a un nivel cercano a lo normal…--levanto sus ojos azules---…Kazemachi Kambei…--musito finalmente, para despues desaparecer en una nube de humo

Mientras tanto en konoha, específicamente en la torre Hokage, Hiroki usando su sentido shinobi de localizacion, se hallaba en la posición que marcaba el Senjutsu, el joven conocia un poco de esta disciplina pues fue lo ultimo que su antiguo Sensei le enseño antes de su partida. El chico trataba de localizar la presencia del Rokudaime, a su lado se encontraba Sasuke, esperando sentado en el piso con los brazos cruzados.

--Hiroki...?—dijo Naruto que recien entraba en escena, llamando la atención de Sasuke, el cual le indico que guardara silencio, para que el exakatsuki no perdiera la concentración. Acompañando al Uzumaki estaba Sakura y los dos retoños.

--No, no le siento por ninguna parte…--anuncio Hiroki, terminando su busqueda--, revise cada rincón de Konoha, mas no siento nada

--Maldicion, en donde se habra metido?...—dijo con fastidio el Uchiha

--El senjutsu no pudo fallar…--reflexiono el exAkatsuki, sobando su barbilla--…es infalible, después de todo usa las vías de la naturaleza para localizar una presencia, aunque sea una diminuta partícula de Chakra…

--Odio cuando el dobe considera todas las posibilidades a la hora de formular un plan…--comento Sasuke, completamente hastiado, con su mano sobre su cabeza, no sabia que más intentar.

--No se rinda Sasuke-sensei…encontraremos una manera para dar con él…--animo Hiroki con una completa osadía en sus ojos azules.

Todos se dedicaron a pensar.

--Tengo una idea...—exclamo la Haruno, levantando su dedo, a modo de explicar su reflexión---…aunque el chakra y su naturaleza pueda ocultarse, hay algo que por mas esfuerzo que hagas sera imposible disimular, y eso es el aroma, es por eso que dejemos que Pakku olfateé el olor del Rokudaime…--explico tranquilamente

--No funcionara por segunda vez…--comento Sasuke, fijando sus ojos negros en los verdes de la Haruno--…ese método lo intentamos justamente cuando el Rokudaime huyo de la aldea, y funciono…--se detuvo, como quien recuerda sucesos anteriores, luego prosiguió--el problema es que son pocas las probabilidades de que funcione por segunda vez

Todos bajaron sus cabezas derrotados.

--Aun asi, fue una buena idea Sakura…--señalo tranquilamente el Uchiha, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

--Que rayos pasa aquí?, desde cuando el teme es bueno con Sakura-chan, si que ha cambiado en el futuro O_O—dijo el rubio con ojos como platos.

Un silencio reino por unos minutos.

---Tengo… otra idea…--opino timidamente Hinako, la presencia de Hiroki la cohibía un poco, y dirigiéndose a Naruto pronuncio--…Naruto-san si quisieras esconderte de Sasuke-san para que no te encontrara, por que vas a librar una pelea en secreto con alguien; cual seria el lugar para el campo de batalla??

Los ojos de Asuke parpadearon a causa de la idea de la Uzumaki, no era obvio, si querian localizar a una persona que mejor metodo que preguntarselo a su Yo pasado.

--Pues…--titubeo el Uzumaki, miro a Sasuke, que esperaba tambien su respuesta, el rubio trataba de pensar como lo haria su Yo del futuro, sin embargo era difícil, no podia ponerse en ese lugar

--Que ocurre…--dijo Sasuke de manera altanera, para fastidiar al rubio--…acaso es muy difícil para ti??

Una venita le aparecio a Naruto, esos comentarios Sarcásticos lo ponian de los nervios, si con la presion de tener a todos esperando sus respuesta no fuera suficiente.

--Callate baka, trato de pensar!!—grito, conteniendo su puño, el cual estaba levantado y temblando por aguantar su enojo, pero no pudo mas y casi se iba a lanzar a golpes contra el comandante de la Policia Militar. Sin embargo lo detuvieron a tiempo.

--Naruto-san contrólese…--comento Asuke, agarrando por la espalda al rubio, Hinako y Sakura tambien lo tomaron por la cintura y el torso, para que no se lanzara contra el Uchiha.

--Sasuke-kun, por favor no sigas…--sugirio Sakura, centrando sus ojos verdes en el Uchiha. Al ver esto, Sasuke recupero su compostura, aunque su sonrisa de satisfacción no se borraba.

Aun estaban en el ajetreo cuando al Uzumaki se le vino una idea.

--El mejor lugar para una batalla…--dijo tranquilamente, dandole a entender a los que lo sujetaban que se le habia pasado el coraje, por lo cual lo soltaron--…el bosque cercano a la frontera de Konoha…

Sasuke se sorprendio, mas alla de ese bosque estaba el valle del fin, tan marcado le habia quedado ese lugar?.

--En serio Naruto??—cuestiono Sakura, pues la pelirosa no espero que mencionara ese lugar

--Y por que ese lugar Naruto-san??—cuestiono Hinako, estaba tan desconcertada como los demas

--No lo se… fue lo primero que se me ocurrio…ese lugar esta desolado…--explico serenamente---…y no se involucraría nadie en la confrontación.

Despues de escuchar dichas palabras una explosion se escucho en Konoha, sacudiendo las raices de la aldea.

--Que ocurre??!!—grito Naruto, corriendo hasta el barandal de la torre para mirar la zona de donde se había escuchado la detonación

Los demás presentes también se acercaron a ver mas de cerca.

En el lugar de los hechos, muy cerca de la puerta principal de Konoha, muchos aldeados corrian para proteger sus vidas, el ataque habia sido a uno de los edificios más altos y antiguos de Konoha, el cual se estaba desplomando.

Los ninjas cercanos al siniestro buscaban el origen o al causante de semejante caos, sin imaginarse que el responsable, venia caminando hacia la entrada de Konoha. Se trataba de Kambei, se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea. Vestía su capa Akatsuki, con la capucha cubriendo su rostro.

--hmp, con esto saldras de donde quiera que estes…Ototo-comento, colocando su mano en una direccion del cielo---…futon: Remolino cortador!!—invoco, y al instante un remolino se formo en la palma de su mano, el Akatsuki tomo impulso como si fuera a lanzar una bala y finalmente lanzo el ataque a las alturas, al alcanzar cierta velocidad y altitud, el remolino adquiria mas fuerza con la caida libre y finalmente se estrellaba en la superficie.

--Tsunade-sama!! Tsunade-sama!!—exclamo con ahínco un Shinobi Jounin entrando estrepitosamente al despacho de la soberana, aunque no fue el unico, ya que unos 4 ninjas mas penetraron en el recinto, el Hatake aun seguia ahi.

--Ya lo se…--comento lastimosamente la Hokage antes de que su subordinado diera detalles del percance---…evacuen a los aldeanos lo mas pronto posible…--ordeno, luego apuntandose a si misma--…yo ayudare a los heridos…es todo

Kakashi alzo su unica ceja visible, esa era todo el mandato de Tsunade??

--No quiere que avisemos a los demas equipos Shinobis para que esten preparados?...—cuestiono otro de los Shinobis mensajeros, estaba confundido, al igual que el Hatake, ante la actitud de la Hokage, como decirlo, se le veia distraida, ida y habia un poco de temor en sus ojos.

--Si, tambien eso.—afirmo, con una colocando una sonrisa falsa, para despistar a sus subordinados. Estos no muy convencidos por la actitud rara de Tsunade no tuvieron otra opción que irse para acatar la orden.

--Tsunade-sama…--hablo con serenidad Kakashi---…tranquilícese...

La soberana miro a ninja copia, comunicándole con sus ojos que si estaba preocupada.

--No esta sola, estamos aquí con usted...

La Hokage sonrio calidamente en modo de agradecimiento.

--Muy bien…pongámonos manos a la obra, tenemos que defender a Konoha!!--grito determinada la rubia, abandonando el despacho.

En la azotea de la torre Hokage.

--Hiroki…--hablo Sasuke, al tiempo que sacaba algo de su bolsillo, era una Bandana Shinobi---…quedate aquí, ire a investigar…--subio una de sus piernas al barandal de la torre, para poder saltar al tejado mas cercano

--Pero sensei…

--Seras mas util aquí, despues de todo prometiste resguardar la espalda de Naruto no es asi??...—contesto con la bandana negra, la cual poseía cintas largas, en su mano derecha

El joven asintio.

--Espera Teme, voy contigo!!—advitirio Naruto

--Oe, no escuchaste que le dije a Hiroki que se quedara contigo??, si le di esa orden es por que te quedaras a salvo aquí…

--No me subestimes tanto baka!!—se tranquilizo un poco, al ver al Uchiha, colocarse la bandana negra y cerrar el nudo para detenerla en su frente; era la primera vez que lo veia con la insignia Shinobi.

--Usurantonkachi que no entiendes?—dijo el Uchiha sobandose las sienes, como si no notara la observación detenida que hacia su amigo—Si mueres en el campo de batalla muchos eventos cambiaran en la aldea en el futuro, ademas piensa en las personas que perjudicaras…--explico mirando detenidamente a Hinako y Hiroki. Al percatarse de estas palabras el Uzumaki reacciono, si el moria en ese momento, Hinako no existiria, el futuro de Hiroki seria incierto y mas aun Konoha perdería a su sexto Hokage. Sasuke al ver que el rubio comprendio, miro de nuevo a su objetivo-…ademas entre esas personas tambien estoy yo…--musito saltando de la torre.

Naruto escucho ese susurro y solamente se limito a desviar su mirada, tambien el Sasuke del presente se veria afectado con su muerte, seguramente no habria esperanza de regresar a Konoha, pues el unico que lo esperaba ademas de Sakura era él. Al percatarse del comportamiento del Uzumaki, Hinako lo llamo.

--Naruto-san….

--Que pasa Hinako-chan??—cuestiono asombrado, pues lo habain sacado de sus pensamientos

-- que te pasa??...—lo miro con ojos acusadores

--Na-nada…--sonrio falsamente, sobandose la nuca

--Te sorprendio la bandana de Sasuke-san, verdad??

EL Uzumaki guardo silencio. La rubia dio en el clavo

--Sabes, esa insignia se la regalo mi padre a Sasuke-san cuando regreso a Konoha, me conto que muchos Shinobis despreciaban a Sasuke-san por considerarlo un traidor, y que no fue muy bien recibido. Entonces en uno de esos momentos

--Hey renegado!!—exclamo un Shinobi, llamando la atención de Sasuke en la calle—vete de la aldea, no te necesitamos aquí!! Harias un bien yendote.

--Es verdad, ademas no tienes algo que te avala—comento otro ninja-- como Shinobi de Konoha, asi que no habra ningun problema si te marchas!!

Sasuke seguia neutral, provocando que los dos bravucones se acercaran mas al Uchiha

--Oigan ustedes!!...—grito el ninja número en sorprender a la gente, osea, Naruto Uzumaki con 15 años--…por que dicen que no tiene Sasuke insignia de Konoha, si esta justo aquí…--explico, tratando de sacar algo de su bolsillo

Los tres chicos no entendieron su comentario

--Va que mas da!!—Exclamo el rubio, al no encontrar el objeto que buscaba, se desato su bandana negra y en un santiamente sin que el Uchiha autorizara, el Uzumaki se la coloco.---lo ven si la tiene

--Bah!...—dijo el Shinobi que había comenzado la discusión

--Haz lo que quieras Uzumaki Naruto…--comento el otro alejandose.

--Oe Usuratonkachi, no tenias por que hacer eso…--dijo Saske avergonzado, quitandose la bandana negra.

--Ya se que puedes defenderte solo Baka.—comento con una sonrisa, y luego se dispuso a irse, con ambas manos detrás de la nuca.

--Oe Dobe y esto?—ofrecio la insignia

--Quedate ahora es tuya, --se volvio al Uchiha---te la regalo, con eso puesto, no me necesitaras para defenderte…--sonrio zorrunamente

--Dobe ¬_¬*--exclamo Sasuke, sin embargo al final sonrio

En el presente, despues de escuchar dicho relato, Naruto se conmovio totalmente, aunque no lo demostro, como otras veces. No duro mucho cuando el momento fue interrumpido-

--Muy bien, Hinako y yo nos quedaros con usted Hiroki-senpai…--exclamo Asuke entrando en escena--…seremos los refuerzos en caso de que Akatsuki venga de nuevo en busca de Naruto-san.

--Sakura!!—llamo una voz, se trataba de Tsunade—requiero tu presencia para atender a los heridos.

La pelirosa asintio

--No sabemos cuantos heridos sean, ni mucho menos cuantos mas se sumen por la batalla con los enemigos

--Cuente conmigo Tsunade-shisho.—contesto sin chistar

--Donde esta Sasuke??...—pregunto Kakashi que venia detrás de la Godaime

--Se acaba de ir…--contesto Asuke

--Siempre adelantandose…--suspiro el Hatake--… iré tras él, si el enemigo es difícil,--se acerco a la baranda-- puede que Sasuke pueda solo, sin embargo …--coloco un pie en la baranda tal como el Uchiha lo había echo anteriormente

--Quiere ayudarlo…--comento con una sonrisa Hinako, era lo mismo, el Hatake siempre al pendiente del Uchiha.

Kakashi se marcho dibujando una sonrisa en su cara, apenas perceptible debido a su mascara, rastreando el Chakra de Sasuke.

--Naruto-sensei…--dijo Hiroki--…vamos, sera mejor que entremos en la torre, ahí estaremos a salvo.

No muy convencido el Uzumaki regreso al interior de la torre Hokage.

Entretando a las afueras de Konoha, en un risco cercano, una kunoichi de cabellos negros y ojos verdes vigilaba la aldea, se trataba de Uchiha Midori.

--De nuevo la atacan…--su puño se cerro, podia observar como una columna de humo de nuevo se alzaba al cielo--…demo, Naruto-sama dijo que esperaba 2 dias, no ha pasado si quiera un dia…

--Midori…--llamo una voz varonil, iba entrando a escena Sasuke Uchiha de 15 años.---de nuevo atacan la aldea verdad??

--Tambien escuchaste el estruendo?—el cabello de la Uchiha se movia debido al viento del risco en donde estaba parada a pesar de ser corto, bueno, era un poco mas largo que el de Sakura.—deberias descanzar un poco mas…

--Ya estoy bien…--exclamo con su tono frio acostumbrado, al enterarse de esto, Midori desvio su vista en la aldea de nueva cuenta.---Midori por que tenemos que esperar 2 dias para entrar en Konoha??—interrogo de pronto el pelinegro

La Uchiha fijo sorprendida sus dos esmeraldas verdes en los zafiros negros de Sasuke. Como sabia de eso?, entonces no estaba del todo inconciente despues de la pelea con Mukobi.

Midori se volvio al Uchiha completamente. Sasuke se encontraba estatico esperando al respuesta.

--Veo que escuchaste toda la conversación…--insinuo un poco divertida, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Sasuke tambien dibujo una sonrisa marca Uchiha en su rostro, dando a entener que "si".

--Seguramente…--comento la Uchiha, colocando su mano en su barbilla y pensando--…es una estrategia pensada por Hokage-sama…asi que no hay por que desconfiar…hagamos lo que nos dijo…--puntualizo seriamente--…despues de todo es "tu protector a distancia"…--bromeo, poniendo su mano en su boca para contener su risa, ante esta accion la ceja de Sasuke temblo denotando que estaba molesto por el comentario dado.

La ojiverde volvio su vista a Konoha.

--Confio en usted Naruto-sama, siempre lo he hecho, pese a eso, cuidese mucho….

De regreso en Konoha, los dos porteros de la puerta principal, salieron a buscar al responsable del asalto, despues de recuperarse, y es que la ráfaga del ataque tipo futon los habia arrastrado varios metros.

Fue entonces que se encontraron con el atacante.

--Akatsuki?!!—exclamo totalmente desconcertado uno de los porteros.

Kambei solamente sonrio macabramente, rapidamente volvio a ser un movimiento de mano, el ver esa acción los dos porteros empezaron a correr a toda velocidad hacia Kambei, le lanzaron Kunai's y shuriken's, el Kazemachi las evadió fácilmente, se hizo a un lado y al mismo tiempo término los movimientos.

--Futon: remolino transversal!!—invoco el Akatsuki

De esta manera, un gran remolino aparecio en el campo, formandose desde la tierra, prontamente tomo fuerza, atrapando a los dos porteros, que trataron de moverse a diferentes direcciones para no ser atrapados, mas, fue en vano. Siendo arrastrados por la tecnica de viento, fueron lanzados al aire, para estrellarse de lleno en el suelo, sangre comenzo a brotar de las bocas de los dos ninjas, uno habia caido boca arriba y el otro en forma contraria.

Kambei emprendió su caminata, vio por un instante a los dos ninjas caidos, paso de largo de ellos, estos le dedicaron miradas de furia por la impotencia de no poder moverse, pues tenian algunos huesos rotos. El Akatsuki entonces trasnpaso sin problemas la puerta principal, sabia de antemano que Hankyo y Keith considerarían entrar al terreno enemigo como un acto suicida, sobre todo por que era por un asunto personal, no obstante que mas daba?, Era asunto del Kazemachi, sumado a eso Akako-sama le habia dado la autorización.

Ademas estaban los Shinobis de Konoha, el unico que representaba una amenaza era Uchiha Sasuke, que para su gusto le agradaria matar, no obstante habia alguien mas.

Chunnin llegaron a la escena, se detuvieron al ver que el Akatsuki se acercaba.

--Ahí esta!!—grito uno de los Chunnin

Como si eso hubiera sido un grito de batalla, para dar inicio el combate, se lanzaron a atacarlo. Unos lanzaron primero Shuriken's y Kunais.

--El mismo truco de nuevo…--musito Kambei cerrando los ojos, otros Shinobis se acercaron al Akatsuki, para atacar con Taijutsu, no obstante, antes de tocar tan siquiera un solo cabello del Kazemachi, este se movio hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda, esquivando acrobaticamente las patadas y puños de sus oponentes, dandole tiempo para convocar un jutsu tranquilamente. En el momento en que las posiciones de manos cesaron, exclamo con fuerza abriendo sus ojos azules la mismo tiempo ---…Futon: Remolino Transversal!!

Los ultimos Shinobis que pretendian atacarlo con Taijutsu fueron los primeros en salir volando, seguido de los demas, que no pudieron esquivar la ráfaga ondulatoria, que los hizo volar por los aires, sin embargo esta vez la invocación habia sido mas poderosa por lo cual, techos de varias viviendas y postes de luz, tambien fueron arrastrados.

Asi los Chunnin cayeron inconcientes al suelo, al igual que las demas cosas terrenales, todas presas del salvaje viento y la gravedad. Cuando Kambei sintio que ya nadie podria atacarlo bajo su guardia un poco, y en ese instante una Kunai le fue lanzada, rasgandole el hombro. En ese instante de conmocion al saber que su ataque no habia atacado con todos sus enemigos, comenzo a tratar de localizar a su adversario, el resultado, un Anbu alto con mascara de zorro que lo observaba desde un techo cercano, el cual estaba intacto a pesar del poderoso ataque.

--Fuiste astuto al venir aquí tu solo…--comento ironico el Kazemachi tratando de infundarle al recien llegado temor, duda, por encontrarse solo ante un Akatsuki. No obstante el efecto se le regresaria pronto.

--Conmigo basta para luchar.—contesto secamente--…despues de todo, soy el unico que tiene pendientes contigo…--emprendió a retirar su mascara.

El Kazemachi lo reconocio de inmediato.

--Tu…--musito sin poder creer aquin venia--…Uzumaki…Naruto….

Los ojos del recien llegado, venian de una manera fria al Akatsuki.

--Retirate de Konoha….—comento seriamente el Rokudaime

Kambei dibujo una sonrisa malvada.

--¿Acaso estas furioso por que ataque la aldea solo para llamarte?

--No, estas equivocado, esa no es la razon, Yo abandone esta aldea, deje el nombre de Rokudaime Hokage para encontrarme contigo, asi que no hay ningun lazo que me una a Konoha ahora…--explico, sin mas tabujos, asi que no había razon para pensar que estaba mintiendo---solo te espere aquí,. Por que sabia que llegarias de esta manera, despues de todo, esto…--alzo los brazos a su alrededor---…es algo que me importo alguna vez…esa es la causa de que lo dañes…

Kambei escucho cada palabra, ese Naruto no era el mismo que una vez ataco, cuando aun era Anbu, ahora se mostraba frio, sin temor, y determinado de cierta manera dejando todo atrás, personas, sueños, y titulos.

Entretanto Sasuke ya casi llegaba al lugar, brincando de techo en techo, de pronto miro a su derecha y vio al Hatake que le hacia compañía, sonrió prepotentemente. Asi maestro y alumno se dirigían al lugar de los hechos.

En ese momento el Uchiha freno en seco, Kakashi hizo lo mismo pues vieron a un Anbu muy peculiar.

--Naruto…--musito el portador del Sharingan.

El Hatake tambien miro al Anbu, no habia duda era la version futura del Naruto Uzumaki de 15 años, con las mismas facciones fisicas, solo mas alto y maduro, aparentaba 20 años, de igual forma que Sasuke. Sin embargo habia algo mas que dejo a cuadros a Kakashi, y era esa forma de mirar que tenia el rubio, tan despectiva.

El objeto de los pensamientos de ambos Shinobis se percato de sus respectivas presencias y giro su cabeza para mirarlos.

--Hatake Kakashi…--comento con furia Kambei, su puño se cerro, ahí estaba la persona que lo había alejado de su Ototo en primer lugar y la causa del problema. Viento, ráfagas de esto , empezaron a rodear al Kazemachi.

El Hatake tambien lo reconocio, como olvidar a ese niño que atestiguo al igual que él, esa noche fatidica, que preferia olvidar, el ataque del Kyubi, el nacimiento de Naruto, la muerte de Kushina Uzumaki, y la persecución de parte de Danzo para matar al legado de Yondaime y aun mas importante como Kambei cayo en manos del lider de raiz, mientras Kakashi corria con Naruto en brazos.

--Vamos…--intervino el Uzumaki de nuevo, sin darle mucha importancia a las dos personas que se encontraban paradas ahi--…tenemos asuntos que atender tu y yo… y este no es el escenario…quizá no es conmigo con quien tienes las cuentas??

--No quieres que nadie nos vea, no es asi??—comento sarcastico el Kazemachi

--No, no quiero espectadores…--dijo cortantemente

--De acuerdo, se cual es el lugar en donde quieres que se de el combate…--comento serenamente Kambei, con su acostumbrado tono que ponia cuando estaba sensato. — Uzumaki Naruto…--invito el Akatsuki, mientras ráfagas de viento lo envolvian, iba a desaparecer de escena, Naruto comenzo a estar en el mismo estado.

Sasuke dio un paso para acercarse.

--No te muevas!!—ordeno el Uzumaki, fijando sus ojos frios en su mejor amigo—si lo haces no respondo…--amenazo. Sasuke visualizo que en la mano derecha del rubio se formaba un rasengan, y no tuvo mas remedio que detenerse. El Hatake trato de analizar la situación, pero se hallo tambien amenazado por su alumno.

Kambei desaparecio por completo, satisfecho de la actitud del Uzumaki. Entretanto Naruto comento esto ultimo antes de partir.

--Escuchaste lo que te dije en el valle del fin antes de marcharme, SASUKE!!...—concluyo esfumandose completamente.

El Uchiha regreso atrás.

Cuando cayo en la pelea que sostuvo con Naruto en el valle del fin.

En ese instante comenzo a llover, como si el pais del fuego despidiera al Rokudaime.

El Uzumaki parado frente al cuerpo del Uchiha, solo que esta vez este estaba inconciente.

Naruto se arrodillo y susurro.

--Si no regreso…cuida a Konoha y toma mi lugar…conviértete en el nuevo Rokudaime…entiendes Sasuke-baka??,--dibujo una sonrisa marca Uzumaki-- regresa a la aldea y protegela de Akatsuki…y sobretodo disculpame con los demas…por que ahora es mi turno de internarme en la oscuridad…

En ese momento la voz de Naruto se extinguio, y la mente inconciente del Uchiha memorizo en automatico esa confesión.

--No naruto…--susurro con enojo Sasuke, apretando ambos puños, y con su cabeza baja--…tu seguiras siendo el Hokage, aunque no te agrade vendras conmigo de vuelta!!—grito con todas sus fuerzas

Kakashi lo apoyo en silencio, esta vez le tocaba ayudar a Sasuke, como antes lo habia hecho con Naruto.


	44. Chapter 44

Una noche como cualquier otra, perfecta para que las sombras vigilantes de la noche hagan su ataque, esa es la descripción de un Shinobi. Sin embargo en un instante, la luna de volvio roja carmesí, en aquel momento sangre fresca se deslizaba por los troncos de algunos arboles aledaños a un bosque enorme, miles de kunai's se hallan en el suelo, de igual forma hay tambien Shuriken's, kodachis (Notaautora: nombre japonés para las espadas pequeñas) se descubren clavadas en el suelo, y justo ahí, en medio de algunos cadáveres de ninjas Anbu's, se encuentra un ninja de 18 años, su mascara de forma animal, esta de lado acomodada en su cabeza, en su mano derecha su pequeña kodachi sin empuñadura, causandole al dueño de dicha arma shinobi que su sangre fluya rapidamente, pues hay una cortada en la palma de su mano.

--Miyamoto-Senpai…todos…han…—musito el joven anbu de manera entristecida, mientras lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas, su rostro bajo cubriendo su dolor con su cabello rubio. Quien esta parado en medio de esa escena, es Naruto Uzumaki quien juro no llorar mas, en el momento derrama lagrimas de impotencia al ver muerto a su senpai y su escuadrón.

Simultáneamente alguien observa la escena desde la copa de un árbol, su silueta es marcada por la luz de la luna roja, brindándole un aspecto mas tetrico, y facilitando el señalamiento del culpable de dicha tragedia.

--Conóceme a través del dolor…querido Ototo…--musito la figura espectral, igualmente su capa se ondea, la luz demoníaca de la luna, revela la túnica oscura de nubes rojas y el rostro del ente. Se trata de Kambei Kazemachi.

Los puños de Naruto se cerraron fuertemente, al tiempo que sus ojos azules cambian a rojos, aun derramando lágrimas. En ese lugar, teniendo a la luna como testigo, el entonces aspirante a Hokage hizo un juramento de venganza.

Desde las alturas, dos brisas fuertes que movian hacia la misma direccion, se elevaban en el cielo, hasta que se adentraron a un bosque, ahí fue donde tomaron sus formas originales. Un Akatsuki y un Anbu.

Quien iba a la cabeza era el Akatsuki, identificado como Kambei Kazemachi, pisandole los talones estaba Uzumaki Naruto, que no perdia de vista. Kambei miro sobre su hombro para observar a su "protegido", seguia igual con la misma mirada, fria, determinada, y que denotaba que estaba listo para todo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el Kazemachi, ahora si que tenia la atención del Uzumaki, esa misma que nunca tuvo años atrás, pues siempre era acaparada por Konoha, la familia del rubio, y sus amigos, en especial, Uchiha Sasuke.

Mientras tanto en Konoha.

--Sasuke que piensas hacer??—pregunto serenamente Kakashi, fijando su unico ojo visible en su exalumno.

El Uchiha le volvio la vista y contesto de manera fria.

--Seguire a Naruto…no pienso caer en sus caprichos… pelinegro, metio su mano en su bolsillo izquierdo y extrajo algo muy peculiar--…ademas, tengo que devolverle esto…--expuso el ente, sujetandolo con sus dedos, el objeto se balanceo debido al aire. El objeto mostrado era el collar del primer Hokage, aquel que Tsunade le habia regalado al Uzumaki, y que le acreditaba como sucesor de cierta manera.

Por un instante el unico ojo visible de Kakashi demostro el desconcierto que percibía ante tal situacion.

--Lo ha dejado Naruto…--comento bajo con cierta melancolia, en ese momento el peliplateado se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. El Uchiha, quien escucho el susurro del Jounin, asintio al comentario. El Jounin cruzo sus brazos y suspiro, para despues agregar--…realmente te eligio como su sucesor…

Los ojos negros del Uchiha se centraron en el Hatake de manera molesta ante tal comentario.

--Por eso he dicho que no caere en sus caprichos, si me dejo inconciente en el Valle del Fin y me pidio que regresara solo para que siguiera su sueño como si nada, esta equivocado—apreto el collar para despues, levantar su puño medianamente, por debajo de su cuello.

--Es exactamente lo mismo. —Reflexiono Kakashi—la misma audacia que demostró Naruto cuando Sasuke abandono la aldea—observo a su exalumno—los lazos que poseen siempre los lleva a enfrentarse para romperlos, fortalecerlos en la busqueda y mantenerlos en la reconciliación, en un circulo interminable, no por nada el Valle del fin es un lugar tan simbolico para estos dos.—concluyo su pensamiento. Luego comento--…Sasuke alguna idea de donde se hayan ido esos dos??

--Probablemente al bosque que esta antes del valle del fin…--contestos no muy seguro y añadio---…bueno son especulaciones…

--mmm, no creo que se dirijan para haya…--comento formalmente---…¿Quién te dio esa idea?

--Naruto, quien mas. No hubo mejor idea que preguntarle a él, y que se colocara en el lugar del Rokudaime

--Ese fue el problema…--suspiro resignadamente, el Uchiha alzo una ceja--…Naruto aun no sabe nada del asunto de la aldea del Remolino, por lo cual no "vera con los ojos del Rokudaime" por mas que se esfuerce…--Sasuke comenzo a comprender a donde queria llegar sus sensei, pero prefirio callar para escucharlo completamente--…escucha atentamente Sasuke, mas alla del valle del Fin, que es la frontera del pais, existen unos territorios de una extensión muy grande, tan grandes como Konoha, los cuales no pertenecen ni al pais del fuego ni al pais vecino, es una zona neutral, ahí antiguamente se ubicaba la Aldea Oculta del Remolino…--explico con una sombra en su ojo, proveyendo una atmósfera pesada, todo por que le estaba confesando al Uchiha una informacion ultra secreta.—Ahí se dirigen los dos, estoy seguro.

--Kakashi, como es que sabes de eso?,--cuestiono con su tono acostumbrado, tratando de penetrar en las intenciones e informacion que aun ocultaba el Hatake, tenia la sospecha de que habia mas tras bambalinas-- nadie en la futura Konoha sabia al respecto, cuando los anbus a mi disposición interrogaron a varios Shinobis sobre la aldea del remolino, poco despues de que Naruto se fuera, se desconocia completamente detalle alguno.

--Eso es natural,--contesto fijando su ojo en el Uchiha, intentando que Sasuke comprendiera el carácter de la explicación, y que solamente le diria lo que necesitaba saber, y nada mas ni nada menos-- los unicos que conocian la existencia de una aldea en esos terrenos,—explico detenidamente---…fueron las personas mas allegadas a los distintos Hokages, los ninjas comunes en servicio no sabian nada del Clan Kazemachi, ni del Clan Uzumaki, solo los Senju's y …los Uchiha's estaban al tanto del tema…ademas claro de Raiz y los Anbu de mas alto rango.

Ahora el sorprendido era Sasuke. En la mente del portador del Sharingan, se dibujo un presentimiento que tal vez su padre, si estaba enterado del asunto, asimismo su hermano Itachi, pues era Anbu de rango alto y a la vez un Uchiha.

--Eso lo explica no? por que el apellido "Uzumaki", no les decia nada de Naruto a los Aldeanos…--continuo con su esclarecimiento el Hatake--…en cambio si se le hubiera otorgado el otro apellido, el de su padre, eso hubiera ocasionado otro efecto, pero eso esa otra historia.—concluyo con su tono natural.

El Uchiha después de recibir aquella información tan valiosa, le dio la espalda a su maestro, y girando levemente su rostro, su cabello ocultaba sus ojos negros y serenos, dijo:

--Gracias por la revelación…--empezó a caminar--..,Antes de que lo olvide, dile a Asuke,--se voltio completamente hacia el Jounin--… que regresare cuanto antes, para que no me busquen, ni se preocupen por mi, lo mejor es que se queden en la aldea, no sabemos si Akatsuki aproveche la oportunidad, si vamos todos…

--Le dare tu recado…--contesto el Hatake, proporcionándole la tranquilidad al Uchiha--…ten cuidado.

Con este ultima glosa, el Uchiha desapareció de la vista del Hatake, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la dirección rumbo a la torre Hokage.

Entretando El Rokudaime y el Kazemachi ya estaban en los territorios que habia descrito Kakashi con anterioridad. El lugar era bastante peculiar, técnicamente era llano, sin ningun arbol a la vista, el suelo era esteril en algunas partes, por lo cual ciertas zonas tenian pasto, y otras eran arenosas, que fácilmente cualquier céfiro podria levantar una nube de polvo.

Y Ahí se encontraban, Kambei a cierta distancia de Naruto, colocados como luchadores sobre la lona, en esquinas opuestas, el rubio miraba el terreno lentamente, no habia prestado atención a su oponente desde que habian llegado por fin al campo de batalla.

--Te gusta este lugar??—pregunto cinicamente Kambei, despues de ver el comportamiento de su "protegido", asimismo sabia de antemano que era la primera vez que el Uzumaki pisaba ese lugar.

Naruto no contesto nada, solo que cuando escucho la pregunta de Kambei, volvio sus ojos azules a su oponente. Con un leve movimiento de manos, conocido por el Akatsuki, el Uzumaki cambio sus ropas. Era un uniforme Shinobi como cualquiera, hercho de malla en la parte superior, sin mangas, de pantalones de igual color, un tinte oscuro.

--Que no estabas a gusto con tu traje Anbu? Vaya ilusion… –Naruto guardo silencio, Kambei entonces intento de nuevo cuestionarlo---Acaso no diras nada??..—sonrio ironicamente--…como veo que no quieres hablar, entonces tendre que guardarme los comentarios que tenia para ti con respecto a esta tierra…--se coloco en guardia

--No tengo nada que comentar contigo…básicamente ya se absolutamente todo sobre estos territorios…--comento el Uzumaki, tenia cerrados los ojos, pues una brisa habia arriba a esa zona, y mucho polvo se habia levantado alrededor del rubio. El céfiro ceso y el Uzumaki añadio---…solo tengo dos preguntas para ti , la primera, si querias hacerte notar, ¿Por qué acabaste con personas que eran inocentes y ajenas ajenas a lo ocurrido a la aldea del remolino?

--Si te refieres a los Anbu's que asesine…no fue nada personal, desde ese momento solo queria llamar tu atención…--ante tal confesion, el puño del Rokudaime se apreto con furia--…mi deseo era que me buscaras, sabia que no descanzarias hasta encontrarme…y aunque no tuvieras la informacion en ese momento acerca de mi paradero, tenia previsto que la obtendrías tarde y temprano y vendrias a mi…

--Muy bien, ahora contesta la segunda pregunta, ¿En donde esta Hiroki?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el Kazemachi, tenia dibujado un gesto en la cara que decia "Me suponia que me preguntarias eso".

--Por que no se me hace raro que preguntes por él?—pausa—todavía te preocupas por ese chico, despues de que casi te mata en el Valle del Fin, hace 4 años—comento friamente---entiéndelo de una vez, él eligio su propio destino, y tu no estas en él…hasta cuando te seguiras comportando…

--Contesta la pregunta!—ordeno con tono autoritario

--Ha traicionado a Akatsuki, sera el siguiente en morir una vez que nuestro combate termine…--dijo friamente

Sin prestarle atención al comentario Naruto dijo.

--Todo el tiempo has estado observando solamente…por que?...— interrumpió abruptamente el rubio, fijando sus ojos azules en los del Kazemachi que tenian igual color. Este comentario hizo que las palabras se quedaran en la garganta de Kambei.—Siempre lo has hecho, por que nunca te acercaste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?…

--Basta!—grito el Akatsuki, su mirada se volvio fiera.

Ante tal cambio de comportamiento, Naruto se puso en guardia.

Asi de repente, sin previo aviso, con tan solo una brisa como indicador, la pelea dio inicio.

Ambos Shinobis se estrellaron, sus brazos chocaron en un golpe feroz, que hizo que un viento salvaje levantara el polvo del campo de batalla. Se separaron en un instante, el Uzumaki saco de su porta kunais, varias de estas y las lanzo, por su parte el Kazemachi lanzo Shuriken's. Ambos artefactos se neutralizaron.

Kambei comenzo con al invocación de Jutsus.

--Futon: tizona en flor!!—exclamo

En ese instante, dio una media vuelta y del interior de su capa el viento emergió, tomando forma material, pétalos puntiagudos fueron lanzados. El Uzumaki los evadio con su supervelocidad, en todos estos años, habia adquirido esta habilidad con bastante entrenamiento, y no era para presumir pero era digno hijo de Minato Namikaze.

--Aunque las evadas, mas de alguna te alcanzara!!—comento Kambei, comenzando a correr de manera paralela a Naruto—desde esta distancia no podrás evadirlas…!!—volvi a lanzar el jutsu, esta vez fue efectivo, a pesar de que Naruto cruzo sus brazos para protegerse de cierta manera, retrocedio un poco y cambio su direccion, corriendo al lado opuesto---No escaparas!!

--Kuso, debo proteger mi brazo de esas agujas de futon, si me dan, quedara expuesto…--pensó el rubio. Empezó a realizar a acercase al Kazemachi, si se acercaba no podria realizar ningun ataque a distancia. Kambei se encontraba acorralado en un segundo, pues no pudo completar la invocación de su siguiente Jutsu, Naruto le habia dado un puñetazo, el Akatsuki lo evadio, sin perder tiempo el Uzumaki le lanzo otro, luego una patada voladora, Kambei apenas podia esquivarlo, y se preguntaba ¿Desde cuando Naruto se habai vuelto tan bueno en Taijutsu?, ¿ Y por que solamente lo atacaba con esta corriente shinobi?, no realizaba ningun tipo de Jutsu.

Poco a poco el Kazemachi era empujado hacia atrás, hasta que tomo la determinación, atrapó la pierna de Naruto, la cual le enviaba una segunda patada, la cual neutralizo con su brazo, entonces lo noto.

¿Por qué solamente Naruto le enviaba puñetazos con la mano derecha?.

--¿Por qué tienes vendado el brazo?, posiblemente estas herido en el brazo izquierdo?...pregunto serenamente Kambei, estaba simplemente comprobando sus sospechas y una teoría que tenia.

Por un segundo el lenguaje corporal del rubio, dio al respuesta inconcientemente, al notar que su oponente lo habia expuesto de cierta manera, el Rokudaime se alejo efectuando una acrobacia hacia atrás.

--Ya veo que si, dime, esa herida te la hizo Uchiha Sasuke por casualidad??—los ojos de Naruto temblaron levemente--…por que que yo sepa, es el unico en Konoha que puede dañarte, de cierta manera claro…--comento con insolencia y con un cierto tono altanero---es por eso que te proteges y no atacas con Jutsus

--Quien dijo que no puedo enviarte ataques con Jutsus??...—sonrio prepotentemente el Uzumaki--…hay algo que he aprendido a travez de los años y es no ser tan impulsivo, ser paciente y elaborar una beuna estrategia sin tener que malgastar tu chakra…--explico tratando de ser convincente.

--Comprendo, eres diferente al Naruto Uzumaki de esta epoca, indudablemente…--concluyo, empezando un movimiento de manos—veamos si puedes hacer otra cosa en vez de defenderte!!; Futon: Remolino Transversal!!

--Ese ataque ya lo he visto…--reflexiono el Uzumaki.—Tecnica 1 del Senjutsu: Retroceso…--dio dos piruetas hacia atrás, posteriormente el rubio despues de tomar distancia penso—Tecnica 2 de senjutsu: Rechazo—estiro sus brazos, luego comenzó a hacer circulos con sus manos, hasta que la propia tecnica tomo forma, el remolino se hacia cada vez mas grande al comenzar a caminar por el suelo—solo tengo que darle un punto contrario al remolino que se aproxima, asi el daño sera menor…--al ver como se acercaba, exclamo con fuerza—Rasengan!!—con la esfera de chakra en sus manos, estrello el poder contra el torbellino de tamaño mediano, increíblemente el remolino se partio por la mitad, perdiendose y volviendose nada.

--Es bueno…no necesita la ayuda del Kyubi, el rasengan esta hecho de chakra elemental, Viento--penso el Akatsuki—ademas no perdio el tiempo, analizo la situación e ideo una forma para detenerlo, en lugar de enfrentarlo cuando estuviera en un estado que fuera destructivo, no hay otra opcion.—Tecnica del Clan Kazemachi: Kaze no Kizuna (Lazos de Viento)!!—inmediatamente, hilos de chakra viento emergieron de los dedos de Kambei, las manos del Akatsuki se estrecharon, creando una especie de malla imaginaria. Naruto de nuevo miraba la situación, se alejo un poco corriendo a la derecha, Kambei lo vigilaba con su mirada, luego el Uzumaki tomaba el otro camino la izquierda, queria analizar ambos angulos, pues la tecnica parecia que requeria de concentración y tiempo suficiente.

El Kazemachi recordo en ese instante una memoria.

Una noche de fuego y shuriken's, ninjas muertos, y uan bestia destruyendolo todo. Su nombre Kyubi.

Un anbu de cabellos plata corriendo con un bebe en sus brazos, y un niño de 7 años sometido por personajes con capas, y con mascaras parecidas a las que usaban los Anbus.

--Espera, mi ototo!!—gritaba una y otra vez el pequeño, ese era Kambei.

--Estas listo?—murmuro meticulosamente Kambei, el rubio se sorprendio ante tal tono de voz.

--Es una ataque a distancia y devastador…debo protegerme , Futon: barrera invisible!!

--Eso no te salvara!!—grito en modo de batalla el Kazemachi. En ese momento la malla invisible desaparecio—esto es solo el comienzo, recibe la verdadera tecnica, Futon: Kaze no Kami no Ryu (El dragon del dios del viento)!!—expulso los lazos de chakra de sus dedos provenientes de la mano izquierda, estos se transladaron al suelo, cortandolo de cierta manera, parecian dragones blancos, sus cabezas tomaban forma.

--Kuso, me atacaran por tierra!!—miro el rubio el suelo.

--No solo por tierra, tambien por aire!!—grito el Kazemachi, elevando su otra mano al cielo, y despegandose los hilos de chakra de sus dedos de la mano derecha. Era verdad los demas dragones por asi decirlo, tomaron la direccion del viento, era como un ataque aereo-terrestre.

Naruto salto, rapidamente, mas no pudo esquivar los dragones voladores, su brazo izquierdo salio dañado en el ataque, ademas de que fue lanzado desde las alturas en caida libre por los dragones, pues al tratar de evadirlos con el salto, uno de ellos lo empujo hacia arriba, como si un geiser lo hubiera impulsado, y los otros 4 dragones lo atacaron tambien.

El Rokudaime cayo en el suelo, abriendo un gran agujero, se quedo inmóvil, entretanto Kambei, estaba respirando pausadamente, esa tecnica era algo abrumadora ocupaba grandes cantidades de chakra.

--Aun no…ha acabado…la pelea!—exclamo el Uzumaki levantandose de la superficie polvorosa, sosteniendo su brazo herido, lleno de sangre, la venda habia sido rasgada por el ataque. El Kazemachi pudo observar medianamente el sello en el brazo de Naruto.

--Lo suponia es un sello raiton…--reflexiono, recuperandose un poco.—No puede usar ataques Futon de alta magnitud, pues su brazo pagaria caro las consecuencias…de acuerdo. Un ataque mas del Kaze no Kami y estara acabado—se incorporo totalmente.

--Ahora no podre descuidarme…--recapacito el rubio--ya ha visto mi debilidad, no hay opcion tendre que arriesgarme…usare el Kamikaze no Jutsu…hay dos versiones, la que cura heridas y ayuda, y la que asesina tanto al receptor como al emisor…aunque las probabilidades estan en mi contra…--sonrio al estilo Uzumaki--…por que siempre a mi?

--Chico…--llamo una voz, Naruto sentia como Kyubi se aproximaba, se percataba de la jaula con sellos que se cernia de manera imaginaria detrás de él.

--Que es lo que quieres?...—contesto de manera despota.

Ahora se encontraba en aquella zona donde hablaba de vez en cuando con su Bijuu

--Vaya que manera mas fria de contestar, kukuku…--se bufo el zorro

--Habla ya!—ordeno con los ojos frios y de manera hastiada.

--Espero que estes conciente de que si mueres…puedes acarrear problemas a los demas…

--Hmp, desde cuando te preocupas por mi o por las demas personas?

--kukukuku, solo es un buen pasatiempo que tengo, sino arreglas este "problema" de buena manera, atraeras a otro mayor con tu muerte, por que no solo nos iremos nosotros dos al mas alla…--se burlo---…sino tambien "La Princesa" y "El Principe"—le mostro una vision de Hinako y Yuki—despues de todo, ahora los tres comparten un mismo poder…

Naruto demostro tristeza al ver a su dos retoños, Hinako, linda, dulce e impulsiva. Yuki, aunque sus relaciones dejaban mucho que desear, seguia siendo su primogenito y su preciado hijo.

Los puños del Rokudaime se apretaron. Su rostro estaba bajo.

--Aun asi…--murmuro para si mismo---…tengo un plan B…

Volvio a la realidad.

El Uzumaki comenzo un movimiento de manos, Kambei entro en la misma situación.

Listo exclamaron en su mente ambos Shinobis.

Los hilos de chakra viento salian de nuevo de los dedos de ambas manos del Akatsuki.

--El mismo truco dos veces…--musito Naruto

--Esta vez sera diferente…--contesto para si Kambei--…SI logras evadir los colmillos del Dragon, las garras te descuartizaran.

Naruto levanto dos dedos al aire, al segundo de esto, una ráfaga de aire invadio el lugar, atrayendo nubes de tormenta. Ante esta hazaña.

--Si quieres lucha de elementos eso tendras primero!!—exclamo a la distancia el Kazemachi.

Naruto escuchó perfectamente el comentario de Kambei, y se concentro mas, cerrando sus ojos.

--Debo mezclar el viento, mi elemento natal, y el agua el elemento que aprendi durante estos dias…tal como mi sensei me enseño.

Los recuerdos de su sensei, Natsume emergieron en la cabeza del Uzumaki.

--Recuerda Naru-chan debes concentrarte, si arrastras las nubes con chakra viento de manera natural, se te sera mas facil obtener agua…--explicaba una voz femenina

El rubio escuchaba atentamente.

--Puesto que aun no se te da el nacimiento de agua por propias invocaciones, lo mejor sera que tengas en cuenta el campo de batalla, si hay un rio cerca sera mas facil, pero si no lo hay, entonces busca la manera de tomar agua de algun sitio…--seguia explicando detenidamente, la kunoichi, su rostro no se veia, mas si su cabello el cual era corto y de color marron.

--Entendido!!—exclamo el rubio con determinacion

--Se que no eres bueno haciendo analisis, pero te pido que lo hagas…recuerda que no puedes morir , te necesitan en tu aldea…

El rostro del Uzumaki se entristecio.

--No me digas que no piensas volver?!—reprendio a su alumno nuevo, coloco sus manos en su cintura.—Tienes que volver a Konoha me escuchaste!!—grito para sacar de su depresion a Naruto

--Sensei…--musito sorprendido por el grito

--Recuerda que aun me tienes que presentar a tu hija, "El angel de la muerte", Uzumaki Hinako… --sonrio--y a tu otro hijo, el Guapo Hiroki, bueno según me has contado es lindo—coloco un dedo en su barbilla, imaginando a este ultimo y añadio--, por que a Yuki y a tus demas hijos que procreaste ya los conozco.—comento picaramente

--Natsume-sensei, ^^U Minato y Mariko no son mis hijos biologicos exactamente…--explico nerviosamente y con un sonrojo en su cara, rascandose la cabeza.

--Pero los tratas como tal, no es asi??, por el hecho que no te digan Padre, y que digan Naruto-sensei, no quiere decir que no son tus hijos—le guiño un ojo

--Si, asi es. —coloco una media sonrisa, un calido sentimiento inundo su corazon, se sentia tan bien que le dijeran esos dos pequeños "Naruto-sensei". Natsume volvio a sonreir.

--No morire todavía…tengo a muchas personas esperandome en casa, con otras debo recuperar los lazos que dañe, sin embargo debo terminar esto, por que sino no me sentire tranquilo. —concluyo

Un circulo de fuego se formo alrededor del campo de batalla, encerrando a Naruto y Kambei, este utlimo habia invocado dicho ataque.

--No sabia que podia usar tecnicas Katon…--dijo el rubio, observando el aro de fuego a su alrededor.

--Ahora comienza la guerra de los elementos!!—grito el Akatsuki

Naruto miro al cielo, y vio que las nubes estaban en posición, estaban a su merced, solo faltaba la orden para que el agua bajara en direccion suya.

--Si ahora dara inicio la guerra…--repitio a su manera el Rokudaime, con una actitud gallarda.

--Estoy frente a ti…por fin…--musito tristemente Kambei.—No habai estado asi desde esa noche…

La luna brillaba, un zorro con nueve colas atacaba la aldea, destruyendo los arboles, guardianes de Konoha, muchos ninjas atacaban a la bestia. Mientras Minato y su esposa, Kushina Uzumaki, se desplazaban a un lugar seguro. La pareja era seguida por dos centinelas, Hatake Kakashi con 16 años, hecho todo un Anbu, y Kazemachi Kambei, un niño de 7 años, guardian del bebe que Kushina mantenia en su vientre.

--Ve Minato, es tu deber como Hokage estar en el frente de batalla…--comento Kushina, desde la sombra de una arbol, estaba vestida con un kimono blanco, y tenia señales de dar a luz en cualquier momento

-- No quiero dejarte sola! Y menos en ese estado, jure protegerte de cualquier peligro—exclamo dolorosamente el "Rayo amarillo de Konoha"

--Estare bien, Kakashi-kun y Kambei-kun me cuidaran, anda…

--Pero…--dudo

Con una venita en la frente, ante la terquedad de su marido, la pelirroja grito.

--Baka, reaciona por una vez y Hazme caso!!

Minato se sobresalto, y los dos presentes tambien.

--No ves que Konoha te necesita, ve y lucha por el futuro de la aldea de tu hijo!!—reprendio

El rostro del Namikaze bajo, un poco avergonzado.

--Esta bien…--musito, se acerco a Kushina, tomo su mano y la beso, ante esto la pelirroja sonrio.

--Te prometo que todo ira bien…estaremos reunidos todos juntos en casa cuando todo esto pase…--sobo su vientre, le dedico una sonrisa a su marido.

--De acuerdo, todos juntos…--murmuro lastimosamente, soltando la mano de su querida kunoichi.

--Kakashi!, Kambei!!, protejan a Kushina!!

--Asi lo hare sensei!!—respondio el Hatake con valentía-

Kambei asintio.

Asi yondaime se marcho sin mirar atrás, gesto que le parecio hermoso a Kushina, sabia que su Minato representaba su heroe ideal en ese momento, y mas aun, era el padre del hijo que estaba a punto de tener.

--Naruto…--susurro la pelirroja, sobando su vientre--…estaremos todos juntos al final. Miro a los ojos a Kambei, y sonrio, hizo lo mismo con Kakashi.

--Acerquense los dos…--invito la Uzumaki, estos obedecieron. Tomo las manos de los dos chicos--…estaran conmigo hasta el final??—pregunto desafiantemente

--Claro!!—contesto el Hatake

--Cuente conmigo!! Siempre la cuidare a usted y a mi lindo hermanito—exclamo alegre Kambei

--Me alegro, Naruto tendra dos buenos hermanos mayores…--bromeo—aunque minato y yo no estemos…--penso la pelirosa, tenia el presentimiento que su dulce Minato no regresaria, esa impresión le dio cuando solto su mano y no volteo su vista, era una despedida. –Pero estoy segura…que yo lo acompañare…--siguio en sus pensamientos Kushina.

Lagrimas se resbalaron de los ojos azules de Kushina Uzumaki.

--Kushina-san que tiene por que llora?—pregunto Kambei, acercandose a la pelirroja, con preocupación.

--Por favor cuiden a Naruto…--contesto en su mente---nada Kambei-kun, son lagrimas de felicidad.

Kakashi fue el unico que pudo adivinar por que esos sentimientos aparecían en la esposa de su sensei. No hizo mas que apretar mas la mano de Kushina, dandole a entender que habia captado su mensaje.

--Kakashi-kun…--musito--…protege a Naruto, por favor…protege tambien a Kambei-kun es solo un niño y no podra con esta responsabilidad, yo lo meti en esto, le prometi que seria el guardian de mi hijo, tal como lo marcan las costumbres del clan Kazemachi y Uzumaki, que seria su Niisan (hermano mayor), que lo salvaguardaría de cualquier peligro aun con si vida y… peor aun lo ilusione con la promesa de que podria llamarlo "ototo"…soy egoísta , lo se, por eso…yo…tu…


	45. Chapter 45

--Kakashi-kun…Protege tambien a Kambei-kun es solo un niño…lo ilusione con la promesa de que podria llamarlo "ototo"…soy egoísta , lo se, por eso…

La imagen de Kushina es consumida por las Llamas que empiezan a bailar en el suelo, devolviendonos al furioso campo de batalla, mientras en el cielo el agua daba señales de vida, alejando aquellos recuerdos vivientes de nuevo en la mente del Kazemachi.

El infierno en tierra, ardiendo con rabia y el océano en el cielo, mirando expectante, esperando el momento para atacar, tal como un ninja lo hacia.

Y ahí aun en el campo de batalla se encontraban dos shinobis, amos y señores de estos elementos. En una esquina Kambei Kazemachi, domador del Futon (Viento) y Katon (fuego), mientras en la otra esquina se encontraba Naruto maestro en Futon (Viento) y Suiton (Agua). Los dos clanes ancestrales del desaparecido pais del remolino.

--La guerra de los elementos comienza ahora!!...—gritaron en su corazon, a una sola voz los dos Shinobis combatientes, autores del origen de los remolino que hacia algunos minutos habia dado comienzo

Naruto comenzo a correr alrededor de Kambei, de manera paralela al circulo de fuego, el Kazemachi solo lo seguía con la mirada, sabia que en cualquier momento podria atacarlo desde cualquier punto. Y asi fue.

Usando el Senjutsu, Naruto manipulo el viento que existia dentro de ese escenario, dándole forma a la naturaleza elemental, y el resultado salio a relucir, golpeando acertadamente a Kambei.

--Que es lo que sucede?,--musito para si Kambei , sintiendo un dolor punzante como si un latigo lo hubiera alcanzado--… no he visto que saque alguna arma Shinobi, a menos que…!!,…--penso el Akatsuki, obteniendo una respuesta a su misma pregunta.

Asi es el pensamiento de Kambei era el correcto, al moverse el Uzumaki, el aire que se propagaba al correr en forma circular, creaba el suficiente elemento vital para manipularlo, y como era un circulo, sin vértices que le causaran alguna fuga de poder, las reservas eran muchas, y es que el plan de Naruto era gastar la menos cantidad de chakra para poder realizar un solo ataque poderoso posteriormente, cuando la lluvia comenzara a auxiliarlo en su nueva tecnica, sumado a que era peligroso depender del chakra viento pues si lo hacia no habia forma de manipularlo en grandes cantidades por una sencilla razon: el sello raiton.

--El Fuego es el elemento siguiente en la escala de Chakras y naturalezas…--reflexiono el Kazemachi,-- a pesar de que el Fuego es superior al viento, el circulo de fuego, se desgastara si sigue con esa velocidad, se apagara muy prontamente, pues le esta robando todo el oxigeno…de acuerdo…

El Kazemachi esquivo un "latigazo de viento" , despues de haber recibido algunos, entendio cual era el patron de ataque del rubio, ahora se movia haciendo distintas acrobacias y movimientos rapidos, si Naruto trataba de darle, Kambei se anticipaba y lo esquivaba. Mientras el Akatsuki realizaba su danza para esquivar los ataques, simultáneamente hacia movimientos de manos al mismo tiempo, el Uzumaki lo percibio y reconocio las posiciones eran el "tigre" y el "caballo", tipicas en la tecnica Katon, y es que haber observado toda la vida a Sasuke le habia dejado una buena experiencia en ese ramo. Tenia que hacer más certeros sus ataques, seguia corriendo en círculo, levantando una fina nube de polvo en la tierra. Por fin el jutsu de Kambei estaba completo, los movimientos habia cesado.

--Katon: ciclos de fuego !!—grito, se precipito al cuelo inmediatamente, soportando todo su peso sobre sus brazos extendidos, con sus manos sobre el suelo, simulando una patada, el fuego emergio alimentandose del viento que Naruto generaba, el rubio pudo escapar del golpe fatal, pues solo había rosado, pudo sentir el calor del fuego, el circulo se rompio, derribando la formación. Mas Kambei, siguió con su ataque, ahora era Naruto el indefenso, tenia que moverse rapidamente, realizando piruetas y saltos de un lado a otro, de derecha a izquierda pues el fuego emergia en cada puñetazo, patada o cualquier movimiento defensivo que el Kazemachi realizaba. Por dar un ejemplo parecia Karate a distancia, solo con fuego que emergía con cada inclinación dada.

El Uzumaki no podia usar el futon, pues agravaria la situación, despues de todo "El viento ayuda al Fuego a hacerse mas fuerte", tenia que usar Suiton.

En un salto largo que dio hacia atrás para evitar que las llamas lo alcanzaran, proyecto un rasengan recien formado al cielo, afortunadamente ya era natural realizar ese ataque en Naruto, provocando que unas gotas de lluvia se cernieran. No era una gran tormenta, pues tampoco el rasengan era tan poderoso, ademas era demasiado temprano para dejar que toda el agua bajara del cielo. Era sufiente con una suave briseo .

--Mi tecnica perdera fuerza…--susurro Kambei, al recibir el agua del cielo en su cara. Vio a Naruto que estaba aprovechando su descanzo para formar otro rasegan y añadirle algo mas, utilizo sus dedos, balanceandolos, llamando al agua que se acumulaba en el suelo para que formara parte de su tecnica, esta respondio alzandose hacia el Uzumaki en la forma de una legua. Asi el Rasengan se transformaba en un mini tifon, poco a poco comenzaba a crecer. Sin perder tiempo Kambei se acerco a Naruto, no queria darle mas chance para contraatacar, se acerco mucho para darle un puñetazo, Naruto lo esquivo, pero sintio como el fuego quemaba algunos de sus cabellos, aun el fuego no perdia mucha fuerza, y al ser atacado tan de cerca la poco agua del ambiente no ayudaba mucho. El rubio salto para no recibir la patada del Kazemachi sabia que ocurriría después, fuego emergería y considerando al cercania era peligroso, aunque detuviera el golpe. Con el Rasengan en su mano derecha, el Uzumaki no perdio la oportunidad, tenía cerca de su oponente tambien, asi que no existia manera que pudiera esquivar la tecnica, asi que un descuido, agarro a Kambei por la capa Akatsuki y lo atrajo a él, lanzandole el rasengan contra el cuerpo del Kazemachi, alejandose rapidamente en el acto.

Kambei vio la tecnica proxima a hundirse en su cuerpo y no hizo mas que librarse de su capa rapidamente, la cual salio despedazada por el viento mortal que giraba sin control en espiral.

Ahora estaban en iguales condiciones, con un traje neutral que no mostraba ningun signo de alguna organización, clan, ninguna pertenencia a nada, ninguna insignia solo dos Shinobis peleando.

El rubio miraba a Kambei que salio rápidamente del apuro en que lo coloco al lanzarle un rasengan tipo fuuton mezclado con Suiton.

La lluvia ligera seguia su curso, Kambei recibio algunas gotas a modo de descanzo del encuentro con su "Ototo" a quien estaba destinado desde los 7 años a proteger, miro al Uzumaki, que lo veía con ojos de determinación, justicia, mezcla rara de venganza y deber . Nunca pensó verlo asi. El Kazemachi le lanzo unas Shuriken's, con tranquilidad, Naruto correspondio lanzando Kunai's con el mismo animo, las armas se estrellaban, el Uzumaki se acerco impulsivamente, ambos ninjas intercambiaban golpes, Taijutsu en general, el jutsu de fuego de Kambei ahora estaba desactivado pues el mismo lo habia hecho, queria siempre equidad en sus combates, si usas naturalezas hazlo en el momento, si usas simples golpes ataca con ellos, esos eran los principios del Clan Kazemachi, aquella familia que al final abandono a la unica primogenita que quedaba del Clan Uzumaki, Kushina. Kambei no entendia la razon de esto, el desde pequeño habia sido asignado como "guardian", asi fue educado.

--Por que ahora??...—se pregunto el Kazemachi, mientras intercambiaba golpes y ataques, por que se lamentaba en estar en esa situación con Naruto, si antes no le importaba. Desde que supo que la vida de su "protegido" era perfecta, estaba casado, tenía dos hijos, tres discipulos, era Hokage, sinónimo de que estaba cumplido su sueño de niñez y sumado a eso, recupero a su mejor amigo de la oscuridad, Sasuke Uchiha, su segundo sueño. Lo mas logico, al ser considerado el ultimo integrante del Clan Kazemachi era estar feliz por al felicidad que embargaba a su "Ototo" y seguir vigilandolo, sin embargo ya estaba cansado de esa vida. Estaba decidido a hacerse notar, no queria sentirse que no era necesario para nadie, aunque saliera de las sombras y hubiera explicado lo ocurrido a Naruto en persona, claro de la manera pacifica, sintio que nada hubiera cambiado, seguiria considerándose vacio sin ninguna utilidad, pues las dificultades para el Uzumakino existian…al menos eso era lo que se notaba, desde que momento su entusiasmo por proteger al hijo de Kushina-san habia decaido?.

Naruto lanzaba una patada, ya era costumbre que Kambei la detuviera con su brazo, recuperado, lanzo un puñetazo que el Uzumaki no pudo esquivar, el Kazemachi se sorprendio, que estaba pasando acaso Naruto se dejo golpear o que?, no era nada difícil esquivar esos golpes, su actual condición física y su alta capacidad en Taujutsu lo demostraba. Ahora recordaba las palabras que le dijo Naruto desde el principio, "Todo el tiempo has estado observando solamente…por que?..". Ni el mismo sabia la respuesta por eso corto el tema de tajo, ademas como sabia eso el Uzumaki?.

--Todo el tiempo has estado observando solamente…por que?...—solto de nuevo el rubio, al tiempo que volvio a alzar su puño.

Kambei reacciono a al pregunta, Naruto leyó su mente? el ataque lo recibio el Akatsuki esta vez. En la mente del n la mente del "guardian" los recuerdos de su secuestro por parte de Danzo, lider de raiz de los Anbu afloraron.

Primeramente El Clan Kazemachi que habia firmado un pacto con el Clan Uzumaki, desde que la aldea del remolino fue fundada, dicho documento escrito proclamaba que todo integrante del clan tendria que salvaguardar a un miembro del clan Uzumaki, esa era la razon por la cual el "Guardian", asi se le no nombraba al individuo perteneciente a los Kazemachi's, se le llamara Niisan o Neesan, contrariamente, el "protegido", se le denominaba Ototo o Imouto, según fuera el caso.

Asi fue por muchos años, hasta que los 5 guardianes de Kushina Uzumaki, unica hija del lider del clan Uzumaki, al abandonaran

poco despues de que estuviera casara con un ninja de Konoha, el cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze, la Incuria les costo la perdicion y el exterminio clandestino por parte de Danzo de todos los miembros del Clan destruyendo casi pro completo la aldea del Remolino, pues el lider de raiz nunca vio con buenos ojos a los Kazemachi's, tenia el mismo tipo de complejo hacia los Uchiha's, los percibía igual a una amenaza a largo plazo , lastima que Sandaime Hokage una vez que regreso al puesto de lider de Konoha, nunca fue advertido de esto, permaneciendo la causa de destrucción del Clan Kazemachi y la aldea del remolino, un misterio del mundo Shinobi, pues desaparecio en una sola noche, pronto al gente olvido el asunto. Despues de la muerte de Kushina Uzumaki, Kambei fue capturado por Danzo, al ser abandonado por Kakashi Hatake, discípulo de Minato Namikaze. El lider del Raiz le aplico todo tipo de torturas para que le contestara cuales eran los secretos de los Kazemachi, pues sospechaba en su locura que algunos miembros bien habian podido salir vivos, siempre ocurre en los exterminios de clanes citese el Uchiha por ejemplo, bien volviendo al relato, desafortunadamente para Danzo sus preguntas nunca fueron contestasdas, pues el infante del clan Kazemachi no le dio informacion, al ver esto, Danzo simplemente lo desecho al cerciorarse que no habia sobrevivientes de los "indeseables", mote que les dio el lejos de Konoha a Kambei por compasión, como si no tuviera ya pecados en su alma, mas el niño lleno de deseos y promesas regreso sigilosamente a la aldea, ahí vivio por un tiempo, nunca supo la localizacion de su ototo, su paradero fue desconocido por tres años, y entre escoderse de los ninjas de Konoha para que no lo delataran,( idea ingeua pues nadie mas lo conocia a excepcion de Kakashi y Minato, sumado a que este ultimo ya estaba muerto como para hablar, bueno despues de todo Kambei nunca le dio buena espina yondaime, asi que desde ese momento culpo en su niñez al joven por la muerte de Kushina ), no le ayudaba mucho en su busqueda. Fue hasta que oyó a hablar de un niño que tenia una maldición, en su interior tenia el Kyubi, cuando lo vio lo reconocio, tenia que ser hijo de Kushina Uzumaki, pues su apellido era el mismo, y su nombre era Naruto, y mas aun era identico a Minato, la informacion concordaba a la perfeccion, sin embargo cada vez que trataba de acercarse a él, este se iba llorando y se perdia entre la gente con lagrimas en los ojos a causa de la indiferencia de los aldeanos, y aunque tratara de seguirlo, al escuchar los susurros de la gente que decia que estaba maldito y que seguramente si alguien se le acercaba saldria herido o peor muerto, esos prejuicios en una mente joven y pura la que tenia el Kazemachi, asi que, lo hizo dudar un poco, dejando siempre que su "protegido" se esfumara.

--Siempre era lo mismo…--musito Kambei de pronto, haciendo que Naruto parase uno de sus ofensivas, era la primera vez que veia a Kambei con al vista baja y tan ensimismado. Levanto sus ojos con serenidad y agrego—siempre te ibas corriendo…triste con lágrimas de dolor…

Naruto recordo aquellos difíciles de su niñez, cuando era rechazado por la gente, con cada palabra que salia de la boca del Kazemachi. Se mordio el labio de coraje.

--Entonces dime si se supone que eras mi Niisan—esto ultimo lo enfatizo con sátira, provocando que se sorprendiera por esto Kambei--…por que no me alcanzabas?—pausa—en esos dias el consuelo de saber que no estaba solo…que alguien estaba ahí para mi…con eso, esta situacion—se apolilló el labio de nuevo, no habia vuelta atrás, Naruto no sabia realmente que hubiera pasado si Kambei hubiera reaccionado a tiempo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, la matanza de sus compañeros Anbu's no se hubiera dado, Sin embargo, Hubiera soportado mejor la partida de Sasuke?, no a lo mejor Sasuke no se hubiera convertido en su mejor amigo, su hermano principal, pues Kambei ocuparia ese lugar, hubiera dejado ir a Sasuke mas fácilmente, seria un persona mas…

Existian cosas buenas y malas si se restructuraba el tiempo, aunque el "hubiera" no existe, solo el presente que se estaba viviendo.

Kambei no daba señales de constestar a las acusaciones de Naruto, solamente cuestiono.

--Quien te dio toda esta informacion? Sabes todo acerca de mi, del Clan Kazemachi…ese Uchiha bastardo no mentia…--comento recordando la conversación anterior con sasuke acerca de que el Rokudaime, si estaba enterado de todo. Ademas de recordar el rostro infantil del Uchiha, esa vez que se topo con Naruto en aquel puente, todos los dias era lo mismo, eso lo hacia arder de rabia.

Naruto guardo silencio, la lluvia seguia cayendo, el circulo de fuego se estaba debilitando, cada gota pequeña de lluvia ayudaba a que se sofocara el elemento celestial.

--Kakashi…--contesto al fin el Uzumaki con sutileza--…el me lo conto todo, lo ocurrido esa noche…--confeso

El integrante del Clan Kazemachi, rechino sus dientes.

--Vaya!!—grito con sátira---…hasta este momento, te conto acerca de todo lo ocurrido esa noche! , ahora que su edad es avanzada, seguramente lo hizo por remordimiento, te lo dijo para asi tener su conciencia limpia… que descaro!!

Naruto bajo su mirada, recordaba su conversación con el Hatake, despues de leer el pergamino que contenia "El origen de los remolinos", algo le habia llamado la atención, El Clan Kazemachi, no sabia por que, pero tenia la necesidad de saber mas al respecto, es por eso que se dedico a preguntar a varios Shinobis veteranos si sabian algo al respecto, fue hasta que se topo con su antiguo sensei que obtuvo muchas mas respuestas de las que imagino.

--No esa no es la razon….—comento el rubio, como si hablara con el viento

--A no?, tambien te dijo que fallo en su promesa con Kushina-san?, la cual consistia en protegerte, en mi vida que tengo siguiendote, nunca lo vi a tu lado!!—grito, era la primera vez que Kambei Kazemachi se le veia tan enojado y furioso, sus subordinados quedarian anonadados si lo vieran ahora, pues era considerada una persona sin los sentimientos tan a flor de piel.

--Tu tampoco cumpliste tu promesa, aunque estabas ahí mirandome…--fijo sus ojos azules de manera seria, fria, en su oponente--…nunca te acercaste a mi!!, aunque,--se detuvo para tomarse un respiro--en esta vida cada quien debe forjar su camino…ademas…Kakashi-sensei…

El Uzumaki recordo las palabras de Kakashi ese dia que le conto todo lo ocurrido en la noche que el Kyubi ataco.

--Perdóname Naruto,--se arrodillo ante un Naruto que estaba de pie escuchando todo--- le falle a Kushina-san y a mi maestro Minato, nunca estuve al pendiente de ti…pero es que decidi que era mejor para ti, que tomaras tu propio camino, aunque mi error fue no considerar a Kyubi, cuando me di cuenta de mi error era tarde para retomar mi promesa…

--No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei, al final terminamos conociendonos de todas maneras…--se arrodillo, coloco su mano en el hombro del Hatake y le hablo para que lo mirara--…me alegro mucho que sea mi maestro, ademas al final me salvo de las manos de Danzo al cargarme hasta llegar con el viejo Hokage, eso es lo que hace un hermano mayor—ante tales comentarios Kakashi se conmovio totalmente, y desvio su mirada—asimismo…--sonrio el rubio de manera zorruna--…ahora que me cuenta todo esto, personalmente se me hubiera sido raro verlo como hermano y hubiera sido incomodo estar en el equipo 7 y tenerlo como sensei,…todo hubiera cambiado y la verdad estoy feliz con mi vida, --la mirada fria de yuki retumbo en la mente del Uzumaki---…a pesar de sus antibajos que a veces presenta, pero aun asi soy Feliz…--rió, el Hatake se carcajeó con él.

Volviendo a los hechos, y dejando atrás el pasado.

--Asi que disculpas a Hatake Kakashi?—sonrio sarcásticamente--, eso quiere decir que tambien perdonaste a tu padre, si es que lo puedes llamar asi…

--Mi padre sabe lo que hizo…simplemente eso puedo decir, no cambio nada de mi pasado, pues no existirian las cosas que amo Hoy….solo me arrepiento de una cosa…que estemos en esta situación...por causa tuya…

--Perdon, pero yo puedo comportarme al igual Kakashi, que rompe una promesa y luego viene a pedir perdon, mi vida fue diferente….

---Se que fuiste atrapado por Danzo, Kakashi-sensei me dijo que trato de rescatarte…

--Mientes!!—grito—yo no le pido nada, pues desde que me abandono aquella vez, todas mis esperanzas murieron….

--Veo que no hay manera de hacerte reaccionar….bueno ademas no vine a hacer que veas tus errores, estoy haciendo justicia

--Venganza…--musito el Kazemachi con una mueca en su rostro---Vamos terminemos con esto!!—tomo cierta distancia del Uzumaki.

Kambei cerro sus ojos, de nuevo tenia que elevar su chakra, necesitaba que triunfar con su ataque esta vez, la desventaja principal de los ataques combinados del Clan Kazemachi, era que eran armas de ultima opcion, pues el desgaste de chakra que se tenia obligaba al usuario a quedar rendido, incluso a ponerlo entre la linea de la vida y al muerte, si se usaba dos veces. La situación que se libraba ahora bien merecia el riesgo, para él, Naruto estaba perdido, asi que la unica manera para librarse de ese dolor era la muerte de los dos.

--Hara de nuevo ese ataque. –musito al ver a su oponente muy concentrado, ahorrando chakra---…A juzgar por el ataque de Kaze no Kizuna…--analizo el Uzumaki con detenimiento, sus ojos lo demostraban, observaban cuidadosamente a su oponente--…tendra que esperar un poco para poder realizar de nuevo el jutsu…entonces esta es una buena oportunidad.

Sin mas miramientos se lanzo al ataque, Kambei que aun mantenia los ojos cerrados no se inmuto, solamente alzo dos de sus dedos al aire, pretendiendo conjurar alguna tecnica, pero ya era tarde, Naruto al tenerlo cerca, preparo su puño, pero antes de que pudiera concretar el golpe, descubrio algo que no había considerado.

--Pero que demonios!—exclamo sorprendido al pectarse de un barrera que cubria de pies a cabeza al Akatsuki, el escudo era una barrera en forma circular.

--Asi que fue esto lo que invoco!!—dijo Naruto comprendiendo el por que Kambei habia actuado de esa manera—aun asi…--carraspeó sus dientes--…No me interrumpirá!...—dio una patada a la barrera, mas esta solo se volvio inestable por un segundo para después volver a su posición original---si le doy otra patada es posible que pueda romperla…--penso, realizando otro golpe con su pierna, pero solo se obtuvo el mismo resultado, ninguna ganancia.

Dio un salto, retrocediendo para analizar la situación. Si seguia atacando al barrera que cubria al Akatsuki, solo lograria cansarse y por ende estar en desventaja en un contraataque, miro el cielo estaba listo, a la orden de ya, desvio su mirada al circulo de fuego tambien estaba ardiendo a su maximo, parecia que tenia vida propia.

--Un momento…--musito el Uzumaki--…si estuviera agotado estas llamas no arderian tan fuerte, es mas ni siquiera estaria aquí todavía…eso quiere decir que tiene la facilidad de poder reponerse…!!

--Kushina-san…--musito en su mente el Kazemachi al ver la imagen de esa persona tan especial para él, aquella mujer que lo cuidaba como lo hacia su difunta madre--…matare a Naruto…se que estarias llorando en este momento, si estuvieras aquí, pero ya he tomado esa decisión….Naruto, mi ototo nunca pude cuidarlo adecuadamente, siempre estuvo solo, sin embargo---la imagen de Uchiha Sasuke aparecio en su mente, siempre acompañando a Naruto, a pesar de que casi lo mata, la amistad y tener que escuchar una y otra vez que Sasuke era como un hermano para el rubio, era insoportable--…es imposible que acepte que alguien mas se ha llamado con el titulo que yo nunca pude obtener, nunca pude escuchar de labios de Naruto la palabra "hermano"….en parte fue mi culpa por ser tan debil…pero quiero tener esos lazos para mi, forjarlos aunque sea con la muerte….

--Es la hora…--murmuro Naruto, alzo su mano izquierda a la nubes, dándole la pausa para que la lluvia fortaleciera su fuerza; poco a poco el agua fue tomando la forma de un remolino en la mano del chico, mientras que en la mano derecha, formaba un rasengan tipo viento. Las energia comenzaban a condensarse, de parte de Kambei su chakra estaba listo.

--Futon: Kaze no Kizuna!!—exclamo, de nuevo los hilos de chakra se despedian de sus dedos, sus ojos seguian cerrados

Naruto tomo los dos espirales de energia y los fusiono en uno solo, haciendo de nuevo un tifon.

--Suiton: Cefiro de tempestad…--musito, mientras los dos espirales, tanto el de agua como el de viento, tomaban direcciones opuestas, siendo ahora una sola masa de energia. El rubio movio sus manos para seguir dandole forma, el agua que se encontraba en el suelo se incorporaba a la tecnica alimentándola. El Uzumaki sintio un punzada en su mano, el viento estaba penetrando en el sello. De una u otra manera, manipular ese poder condensado, alcanzaba el sello del rayo.

--Kuso…--maldijo al tiempo que miraba al Kazemachi.—no tengo nada mas que perder…--penso en todas las personas queridas por él, ahora era el momento de enfrentarse a la persona que siempre la estuvo observando de lejos, pero que nunca se acerco por miedo, si Naruto sabia que Kambei nunca se acerco a él por miedo al Kyubi, siempre era asi, no podia culparlo.

--Ahora…Futon: Kaze no Kami no Ryu!!—Grito con fuerza el Akatsuki

--Es mi momento…Futon: Shippuden Cefiro no Kamikaze, (Tecnica del viento divino, céfiro huracanado )!!—exclamo fuertemente tambien Naruto, lanzando la esfera para que fuera guiada hasta su destino por las misma naturaleza.

La esfera de poder vital se desplazaba rapidamente, rodando igual que una bola de nieve por una pendiente.

Aparentemente esta nueva tecnica consistia en lanzar el céfiro de tempestad, al igual que se lanza una bola de boliche, y hacer que con el senjutsu, la fuerza de la naturaleza, el Viento en el ambiente, le diera mas forma y poder a la esfera, de esta manera se formaba un gran poder destructivo debido al chakra contenido el cual giraba a toda velocidad, solo bastaba que el oponente entrara en contacto con este. La desventaja es que dejaba al usuario sin chakra vital aparentemente, aunque Naruto tuviera el Kyubi si el chakra elemental bajaba drásticamente no servia de mucho, pues Kyubi tenia ya su chakra muy bien definido, era tipo Katon, solo con un poco de Futon chakra natural de Naruto es que este volvia a la carga en los combates, esta era la razon al misterio, sin embargo, esta vez esta reserva se iba a perder, haciendo imposible una ayuda extra posterior al combate. No pasaria la misma situación que en la batalla contra Sasuke en el valle del fin hacia 23 años atras

Los dragones salian de los dedos de Kambei, unos se abrian paso por tierra, otros por cielo, al mismo tiempo que el Cefiro se desplazaba con velocidad, arraso con los 3 dragones de tierra que se movian en direccion al Uzumaki, mas los demás dragones restantes aun estaban listos para embestir.

Y la hora llego, el Cefiro llego hasta el Kazemachi, quien trato de detenerlo con sus manos desnudas, hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para ello, al mismo tiempo Narut se movia para poder lograr esquivar a los distintos dragones, mas en su intento tropezo y una de las bestias de chakra lo alcanzo en su tobillo, dejandolo en el suelo expuesto completamente.

Los dragones lo atacaron sin piedad, los que se meneaban por tierra emergieron como serpientes furiosas, levantandolo del suelo para que las restantes criaturas le encajaran sus colmillo y garras. El Uzumaki se cubrio con sus brazos, olvidando por completo su lesion, y es que en una situación de sobreviviencia los pequeños detalles de heridas no se consideran. Las vendas de su brazo izquierdo se hicieron añicos, arañando el sello raiton, el rubio grito por el dolor.

Sangre empezo a fluir por cada mordida, cortada que poseia en ese momento el Uzumaki, especialmente en su brazo izquierdo .

Kambei por su parte aun luchaba con el Cefiro, era imposible detener a una "bola de nieve", estaba siendo empujado hacia atrás, sus pies estaban sujetados por chakra al suelo, pero aun asi era empujado, formando surcos.

Al final ocurrio lo inevitable, el céfiro termino absorbiendo a Kambei en su interior, el chakra en espiral lo agredio en todas direcciones, primero el viento luego el agua a presion, todo al mismo tiempo, la esfera seguia rodando con libertad, pues ya no existia algun obstáculo que la retrasara, llevando en su interior al Kazemachi, poco a poco el chakra se iba disipando, hasta que por fin aquel poder se estrello contra algo mayor un árbol viejo, cercano al lugar, dicha soto recibio todo el golpe, rompiendose su tronco en dos, y liberando al Akatsuki de aquel infierno llamado céfiro huracanado. Ahora yacia en el suelo inconciente, con multiples heridas sangrantes en todo su cuerpo y con su cabeza bañada en sangre.

Mientras que Naruto un vez que cayo al suelo, su cabeza choco contra la superficie, con una cantidad numerosa de heridas, la mas grave en su brazo, en donde no parada ala sangre de salir, además el carmín también llenaba su boca, su cabello rubio se tiñio de carmin también.

Los dos cayeron al mismo tiempo, la lluvia seguia su curso, Naruto y Kambei estaban inconcientes, ni siquiera el destino les permitio ver como caia el otro.

La tormenta tomo mas fuerza, el agua regaba la sangre por todas partes y al diluia.

En ese momento a miles de metros del campo de batalla, las temidas consecuencias de las que hablaba el Kyubi tomaron su curso, exactamente en la torre hokahe, Hinako Uzumaki concibió algo una punzada en su pecho, Naruto de 15 años se percato de su comportamiento.

--Hina-chan que tienes!!—exclamo preocupado y acercandose a la rubia--…estas muy palida!!

Sasu-kun tambien se desconcertó y se acerco a la Uzumaki.

La rubia coloco su mano en su cabeza, y la otra mano en su pecho, apretando su camisa con fuerza, y en ese instante se desmayo.

--Hina-chan!!—grito sorprendido el Uzumaki avecinándose a ella para evitar que cayera al suelo, pero antes de que Hinako se desplomara totalmente , el Uchiha la atrapo entre sus brazos, la observo, si la joven estaba palida y sus labios comenzaban a ponerse morados.

Mientras tanto en la Konoha del futuro, un joven de cabellos azulados y ojos perla que contenian en ese momento el byakugan, de nombre Yuki Uzumaki, que practicaba con Hiashi Hyuuga taijutsu, siendo Neji el juez, cayo sobre sus rodillas en un instante.

--Yuki!!—grito Hiashi, colocando sus manos en los hombros del joven para poder saber que le ocurria.

Neji por su parte se acerco tambien.

--Te encuentras bien?, que ocurre?!--cuestiono

Yuki alzo su vista y vio a los dos Hyuuga, su byakugan habia desaparecido, estaba muy debilitado y palido, no tenia fuerza para articular palabra alguna, asi que solo se desplomo, cayendo de lado sobre Neji.

--Sera mejor que lo llevemos a descanzar…--sugirio Neji a Hiashi.

Este asintio.

Entretanto Sasuke aun se dirigia al lugar donde Kakashi le habia indicado que probablemente seria al pelea entre los dos hermanos, en ese instante sintio que la fuerza en el sello tipo futon que el Rokudaime le habia impuesto se debilitaba de a poco.

--Que diablos?!...—dijo tocando revisando su brazo derecho, mientras saltaba de un arbol al otro, luego bajo al suelo y corrio por al llanura, se percato que el aire que le recorria la extremidad estaba desapareciendo eso sin contar con que el remolino que denotaba el sello titulaba proximo a desvancerse. EL Uchiha presintió lo peor---…Naruto!!—exclamo

Entretanto en el lugar de la batalla, de entre los arboles mas cercanos, emergieron dos figuras se acercaban con capas para la lluvia, una alta de espalda ancha y tez morena, con unos lentes de sol sobre su rostro, la capa le quedaba chica, por lo cual sus musculos de sus brazos se notaban, traia guantes blancos en sus manos que constrastaban el color de su piel, ademas de 6 katanas todas en su espalda acomodadas en forma estrategica, toso señalaba que se trataba de un hombre. La otra figura era mas pequeña, aunque la capa bien podria cubrirla de pies a cabeza, sus brazos delgados salian a relucir, ademas del tatuaje que tenia, poseía tez blanca y un hermoso cabello corto castaño, era una mujer.

--Bee-san ahí esta Naru-chan…--exclamo la mujer corriendo hacia la direccion a toda prisa, el moreno siguió con su paso normal, es mas no fue en direccion del Uzumaki sino a otro lugar diferente, específicamente a un arbol unico. Al percatarse de eso, la mujer Añadio--…ven aquí!! Que no me escuchaste !

--Si en seguida voy Natsume-san…--respondio con desengano—solo estoy mirando el estado del otro

--Es verdad…--comento, reaccionando al comentario de su compañero--…como esta el Kazemachi?

--Aun vive…--respondio Bee con su tono sereno.

--No hay que permitir que Naru-chan vuelva a pelear de esta manera tan destructiva…--penso en voz alta--ademas me pregunto como estaran sus hijos?, me encargare de eso mas tarde..si Naru-chan mejora ellos volveran a estara bien

--El origen de los remolinos es algo muy aterrador…--opino para si el moreno, alejandose de Kambei

--Muy bien parece que con un buen tratamiento estara bien…--diagnostico Natsume. Bee se acerco a la chica y aun sonrisa surco sus labios y dijo

--Se nota que eres su sensei, solamente tu sabrias que hacer en caso de emergencia…

--Deja los alagos para despues, ahora carga a Naru-chan y vayamos a otro lugar mas pacifico para que la lluvia no agrave las heridas de ambos…--pausa miro al Kazemachi aun tirado debajo del arbol partido--…sera prudente dejarlo aquí a él??

--Te compadeces?

--Un poco, despues de todo, pudo haber sido el Nii-san de Naru-chan

--Estara bien… se recuperara--contesto, tomando al Uzumaki, y cargandolo en sus brazos, la cabeza del chico se echo para atrás, de verdad estaba agotado—lo importante es atender a nuestro Brother..—enfatizo, y es que a Bee le encantaba decirle a todos sus amigos, "Brothers", era algo natural en el, excepto a Natsume a ella la trataba con respeto—ese chico tiene menos heridas y despertara en cualquier momento, pude sentir el chakra que aun emana de él…

--Es una persona interesante, muy interesante. Bien llevemos a Naru-chan, por que puede que quiera otro combate si sabe que Kambei aun esta con vida…--concluyo

En el instante en que Bee y Natsume ibana retirarse, alguien llego.

--Alto!!—grito una voz, era Sasuke, que recien llegaba a escena—Naruto…--musito al ver el cuerpo y el estado en que estaba, el cual era muy grave, observaba como la lluvia limpiaba la sangre de su rostro caido, pero eso era una de las cuestiones, la otra era el sujeto que cargaba al Uzumaki

--Quienes son! Identifíquense de inmediato!!—ordeno severamente, accionando el sharingan

--Lo que nos faltaba…--suspiro con resignación Natsume—tener que lidiar con el Uchiha

--Quien diria que el tio del Sharingan estaria aquí…--comento con una sonrisa de satisfacción Bee—muy bien…--le entrego el cuerpo del Uzumaki a Natsume.---veo que la unica manera de salir de aquí sera derrotando a nuestro brother del sharingan…--se quito la capa, dejando ver su apariencia completa.

--Quien demonios eres…--cuestiono Sasuke

---Quien soy?, soy Hachibi…la abeja asesina por excelencia…

--Un contenedor de un bijuu??...—penso Sasuke—es imposible que este uno aquí…--que quieres con Naruto??!!—cuestiono el Uchiha

--Pues, nada solo vengo a rescatar a mi Bro, despues de todo, él y yo somo grandes amigos desde hace tiempo…--explico rapeando, cosa que le parecio rara a Sasuke—asi que si nos disculpas…--saco todas sus katanas, y las coloco en su cuerpo, una en la boca, axila, mano, por detrás de su codo y rodilla derechas, vientre y hombro derecho.

--Bee-chan, no tenemos tiempo…--recordo con una venita en al frente Natsume.

--No te preocupes baby, no tardara, si lo deseas vete con Naruto-brother y curalo…--contesto el moreno

--Ya lo suponia…--concluyo, alejandose con Naruto cargado en su espalda, dando la espalda por completo.

--No te iras!!—grito el Uchiha, acercandose con su super velocidad a Natsume, pasando al Hachibi, esta volteo, el moreno se interpuso, usando sus espadas, el Uchiha retrocedio, habia recibido un corto algo profundo en su brazo izquierdo.—este tipo no es subestimable…--musito alejandose

--Eso estuvo bien…--sonrio---te compensare, permitiendo que juguemos un rato…aunque seas un idiota….—rapeo de nuevo

Ante tales palabras el Uchiha se acerco esta vez al Hachibi, invocando su Kusanagi, la cual estaba llena de Chidori.

--Esta bien dejare que sientas mi gancho…chico del Sharingan…--rapidamente se hecho a rodar el moreno hacia la direccion del Uchiha, este evadio las espadas al saltar, sin embargo el moreno se dio al vuelta en su forma neumatico cortante, se movio rapidamente rompiendo su formacion y aparecio en un santiamén detrás del portador de Sharingan, sin que al linea sucesoria le avisara.

--Recuerda esto chico del Sharingan…--comento con tono normal

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y arrebetio con su Kusanagi a las espadas del Hachibi que eran tres al mismo tiempo, deteniendolas. Hachibi se agacho un poco tomando impulso para librarse de la neutralidad de Kusanagi

--Yo bailo como una mariposa naturalmente…pero…--miro a Natsume que aun observaba la pelea, y a Naruto que aun estaba inconciente--…por mi brother, pico como una abeja!!—arremetiendo con sus tres espadas, cortando el pecho del Uchiha, lanzandolo al aire un poco por el ataque, y devolviendolo al suelo.

Sasuke tenia sangre en su boca, desde el suelo miro a Hachibi retroceder y volver al lado de la chica, de nombre Natsume, si asi escucho que le decia.

--Partamos Natsume-san…--comento Hachibi con una sonrisa triunfal.

--Baka, sera tu culpa si Naru-chan empeora en su estado.

--Esta bien, lo siento…--se sobo la nuca, estaba avergonzado, guardo sus katanas en su lugar, lanzandolas al aire y tomandolas con las fundas. Hay que agregar que Bee siempre se emocionaba en combate, ademas pelear con alguien que usaba el famoso sharingan era un situación que no se presentaba dos veces.

--Maldicion…--maldijo Sasuke--…Naruto…

--Mi brother Naruto estara bien…--comento Hachibi, tomando al rubio en brazos como anteriormente lo había hecho, viendo a los ojos al uchiha, a traves de sus lentes de sol--..volvera contigo una vez se recupere…tenlo por seguro… pues lo obligaremos, tiene una aldea que proteger—Levanto su pulgar--…solo que…--le dio al espalda al portador del sharingan, invitando a Natsume a hacer lo mismo para asi retirarse---..ya sabes como se hace el difícil en estos dias…--se giro hacia atrás, concluyendo su oracion.

Asi en un puff, ambas figuras desaparecieron en el acto con el Uzumaki en brazos.

Sasuke apreto los puños.

--De nuevo se ha escapado, lo he dejado escapar…--apreto sus dientes, por el enojo.

La lluvia despedía de nuevo a Sasuke de Naruto, la frustacion estaba los ojos negros de Sasuke.

**Serenidad, quietud....silencio absoluto**


	46. Chapter 46

Lluvia, cayendo lentamente, perdiendo su fuerza a cada instante, todo a causa de que el responsable de atraer la lluvia a aquel sitio, donde alguna vez existió una aldea, se habia ido.

Ahí en el suelo, boca abajo, se encontraba un Jounin de Konoha, parte de su sangre se estaba mezclando con el agua esparcida en el piso. Los puños del ninja se apretaron, demostrando su estado de frustración, si, la desgracia que experimentaba.

--Esta es la segunda vez…--murmuro el Uchiha, apretando sus dientes con furia, despegando su cara del suelo---….y sera la ultima vez, que este en el suelo bajo la lluvia…--hizo una pausa para levantarse poco a poco, pues tenia una herida en el pecho, que tenia que tratar de inmediato, aunque no fuese profunda era de cuidado. Se sento finalmente sobre la superficie mojada---….lamentándome de una manera tan miserable…--sus ojos negros como la noche, brillaron con determinación.

De inmediato, Sasuke, quien se encontraba de espaldas, al campo de batalla, sintió un chakra cercano a él, no lo habia notado antes, ya que, estaba tan enfocado en encontrar a Naruto que no tomo en consideración los alrededores de la batalla, mucho menos a cierta persona.

El Uchiha miro sobre su hombro, entonces lo vio. Era Kambei Kazemachi, quien también empezó a tratar de incorporarse del suelo.

--Maldicion!…--pronuncio el Uchiha con cautela, desenfundando a Kusanagi con la mano derecha, y con la otra mano conteniendo su herida, en cualquier momento el Kazemachi seguro lo atacaria al verlo en ese estado. Con una herida siempre se dificultaba la movilidad en un ataque inesperado.

Sin embargo las cosas serian muy diferentes a un ataque por parte de Kambei, Sasuke lo pudo comprobar al momento que el Kazemachi se incorporo. De inmediato, el Akatsuki desprovisto de su capa, comenzo a toser un poco, dejando impregnada sangre en la mano que habia usado para detener la potencia de su tos. Los ojos azules de Kambei se fijaron en Sasuke, sin embargo no era una mirada del odio la que esta vez lo embargaba, sino una mirada sin brillo aparente, aquella que las personas derrotadas y sin ilusiones proyectan al mundo, pero que estan inmersos en una paz sin limites.

--Que…que es lo que lo que le pasa?…---murmuro el Uchiha.

De pronto el Kazemachi comenzo a caminar hacia el lugar donde Sasuke estaba, el Uchiha se incorporo del suelo completamente, ahora estaba de pie. Preparo su espada para el futuro ataque que le daria su oponente. Kambei detuvo su paso, al ver que su accion habia intimidado al Uchiha, no venia con ninguna intencion feroz, solo queria hablar, el Akatsuki quedo a cierta distancia de Sasuke, lo suficientemente lejos para que su presencia no intimidara mas al portador del Sharingan y provocara que lo atacara; sin embargo, tambien estaba lo bastantemente cerca para que el Uchiha lo escuchara.

--Uchiha Sasuke…--dijo con serenidad y tranquilidad el Kazemachi, sus ojos lo denotaban. Este gesto le dio a entender al aludido sus verdaderas intenciones, aun asi Sasuke era precavido, se mantuvo a la defensiva.

Entretanto en Konoha, exactamente en la torre Hokage, Hinako siguio inconciente.

--Hina-chan?!...—llamaba con desespero Naruto a su retoño, que ahora reposaba inconciente en una camilla, sus labios ya no estaban morados por suerte, en un segundo volvieron a ser normales, afortunadamente en la torre de la quinta, siempre habia un ninja medico disponible para cualquier emergencia. El medico revisaba los signos vitales de la rubia, estaban un poco debilitados, pero estables, luego se reviso su corazon y sus pulmones con un estetoscopio se escuchaban tambien normales. Sumado a que su chakra fluia correctamente.

--Todo esta bien…--comento el ninja medico, el cual estaba vestido de pies a cabeza con un traje especial de color blanco--…pero, no me explico por que no puede despertar…--explicó

A Naruto esta respuesta no lo satisfacio del todo, de igual manera estaba Sasuke menor, ya que, desde que habia depositado a Hinako en la camilla y el medico llego, las cosas seguian similares de cierta manera, la joven aun no recuperaba el conocimiento.

En ese momento Hiroki entro a la habitación, el chico todo el tiempo estuvo vigilando desde el techo de la torre las areas para poder estar preparado, por si se daba en cualquier momento alguna anormalidad en la superficie de la villa.

--Hinako…--miro al ninja medico examinar a la rubia, la cual momentos atrás, antes de marcharse estaba bien. Se acerco--que le ha ocurrido?!!...—cuestiono el joven, acercándose al lugar donde estaba la Uzumaki y el retoño Uchiha.

--De pronto palideció y se desmayo…—explico con detenimiento Sasuke menor.

Naruto seguio observando a Hinako. La Uzumaki daba la sensación de estar dormida solamente, sin embargo, por que no despertaba?.

El ninja medico, que durante toda la revision estuvo hincado para revisar a la paciente, se levanto.

--Sera mejor que esperen a que Tsunade-sama regrese para que la examine detenidamente…--aconsejo el ninja de color blanco--…estoy seguro que encontrara un diagnostico…

--Gracias doctor…--dijo el Uzumaki, bajando su mirada.

De esta manera, el ninja medico se retiro del recinto, Hiroki se hinco para poder revisar el estado de la hija del Rokudaime.

--Si la medicina no nos dice que le pasa…tal vez el Senjutsu nos lo diga…--estiro su mano hasta la altura del pecho de Hinako, luego descendió su mano poco a poco, hasta tocarla. Hiroki cerro sus ojos, analizando el chakra de Hinako, fluia normalmente como lo hace en un shinobi normal, o al menos eso se aparentaba---su chakra natal esta normal…

--Su chakra natal?---musito Naruto sin entender a que se referia Hiroki.

Viendo la confusion el retoño del clan Uchiha tomo la palabra.

--Naruto-san, Hiroki.-senpai, se refiere al chakra tipo Futon que Hinako posee…

--Asi es…--confirmo Hiroki, abriendo sus ojos, revisando el resto del cuerpo de Hinako con su mano--…todos nacemos con un tipo de chakra en especifico, el Senjutsu lo llama Chakra Natal

--Ya entiendo. Hace mucho Kakashi-sensei me explico algo por el estilo en un entrenamiento…pero…—se sobo la cabeza--…sin esos nombres raros

Hiroki seguio con su labor. En ese instante el exAkatsuki abrio sus ojos de sorpresa, pues habia descubierto algo interesante. Al ver aquella impresión en su cara, Naruto le cuestiono.

--Que sucede Hiroki?....

--El chakra ancestral del Kyubi que reside en Hinako…--miro el rostro de la joven--…esta atenuado

--Que quieres decir con eso?...—pregunto el rubio.

El Uchiha tambien esperaba la respuesta en silencio, no obstante tenia una idea clara que rumbo tomaria la explicación del ExAlumno del Rokudaime.

--El chakra del Kyubi que se le fue transmitido a Hinako por herencia esta suspendido, para explicarme mejor, es como si la linea de vida estuviera interrumpida…

En ese instante fue interrumpido por Naruto, pues ante tal explicación penso lo peor.

--Eso quiere decir que Hina-chan esta…?...---tomo la mano de la chica entre las suyas. Colocandose a espaldas de Hiroki y Sasuke menor en breve.

--No era eso a lo que me referia…--contesto el joven--…veran, Hinako posee dos tipos de chakra's, el natal que tambien es transmisible algunas veces, ese es el tipo Futon. Por otro lado, tambien esta el chakra del Kyubi….ambas energias se han entremezclado y dependen una de la otra—explico con tono serio--…sin embargo ahí radica el problema, por que existe una "union extra"

Mientras tanto, en un lugar más alla de Konoha, en un bosque profundo lejano y aparentemente ameno a la situación que se estaba presentando, en un pequeña choza descuidada, una luz iluminaba la demacrada apariencia del lecho.

--Date prisa con el agua Bee-san!!—exclamo una mujer de cabellos castaños. Se trataba de Natsume, la sensei de Naruto.—Naru-chan esta sudando mucho, la fiebre esta muy alta…--penso en voz alta.

Naruto se encontraba tendido en un futon, Natsume era Kunoichi muy especial, ademas de estar especializada en tecnicas Suiton, tambien tenia conocimientos en medicina ninja.

--Aquí tienes el agua Natsume-san…--anuncio Bee, mientras se inclinaba para entregarle una bandeja con agua

--Muy bien…--dijo, tomo la bandeja en sus manos, la coloco en el suelo, luego humedeció una toalla pequeña en el líquido vital y la coloco en la frente del Uzumaki, quitando la otra toalla que estaba anteriormente en la frente, la cual ya estaba seca.

La fiebre estaba un poco alta, ocasionando que su respiración fuera rapida y que los soplos de su vida se dieran por su boca y no por su nariz.

--Naruto…--murmuro Bee, acercandose a la escena.—Acaso no puede utilizar el chakra del Kyubi para recuperarse?

--Si, pudiera ya lo hubiera usado…--contesto Natsume, revisando el estado del brazo del rubio, a pesar de que la kunoichi ya lo habia curado con su chakra, y vendado, aun la sangre se impregnaba en las vendas.—Bee-san traeme mas vendas…

--Entendido.

El moreno partio a traer más vendas del bolso de Natsume.

--A este paso…no, no debo pensar asi, Naru-chan se repondrá, tienen que hacerlo, por él…por sus retoños…

De regreso a la torre Hokage. Hiroki estaba por dar su explicación con respecto al asunto de "la union extra" que tenia Hinako.

--Una union extra?...—medito para si Naruto, dejando la mano de Hinako encima de su pecho. Se dio la vuelta para poder escuchar mejor la informacion valiosa que Hiroki proporcionaba.

--A que te refieres Hiroki-senpai?...—pregunto con preocupación el Uchiha, sus ojos negros se fijaron detenidamente en los ojos azules de Hiroki, dandole a entender a este ultimo que Sasuke menor queria saber la explicación de inmediato.

--Veraz, una vez el Rokudaime me conto, que el chakra del Kyubi que fue dividido entre sus hijos estan conectados aun al bijuu, a pesar de que son individuos independientes…--explico Hiroki, sus ojos estaban irradiando seriedad y una sombra de misterio se sentía en el lugar, pues la informacion que estaba dando, solamente el antiguo soberano de Konoha, su maestro, se la confio al ojiazul hacia mucho tiempo atras---…lo que trato de decir, es que Kyubi esta conectado a los chakras de Yuki y Hinako, debido al poder de la bestia de colas que se les fue transmitido por medio de Naruto-sensei…--centro sus ojos en el Uzumaki, quien escuchaba cada palabra salida de la boca del ExAkatsuki--…asi que, mi teoria es que tal vez…--concentro sus ojos en Hinako, que aun reposaba---…el Rokudaime, haya tenido alguna impresión muy fuerte recientemente, la cual lo debilito de sobremanera y al mismo tiempo tambien amenazo la existencia de Kyubi, por lo que los que compartian el poder de la criatura fueron afectados…

--Entiendo…--comento el Uchiha, colocando uno de sus dedos en su barbilla, comprendiendo ahora la situación. La teoria de Hiroki tenia mucho sentido--…Si Hokage-sama cae, Hina y Uzumaki Yuki caeran tambien…

--Exactamente, aunque hay que comprender que ambos no caeran en ese estado…--señalo a la Uzumaki--…con la misma intensidad, estoy seguro que Yuki solamente sufrio un desmayo breve y probablemente ya volvio en si…

--Tiene que ver con el numero de colas que posee cada uno, verdad Hiroki??—interrumpio Naruto, con un tono de voz quebrado. Se sentia mal por sus retoños, pero mas por Hinako.

--Asi es,--contesto con derrota el Exalumno del Hokage--- Hinako es la mas afectada pues posee tres colas…esa es la razon del por que esta en ese estado suspendido…

Todos los presentes miraron a la rubia.

--Volvera a la normalidad pronto?---pregunto con temor Naruto a Hiroki.

Este lo miro de reojo, y bajando su mirada contesto.

--Según mi teoria, si, todo dependera del Rokudaime, mientras mas pronto se recupere, mas rapido Hinako despertara,… espero…--confeso. Tambien le dolia ver a su "Imouto", es decir, a su pequeña hermana en ese estado.

Entretanto, Sasuke estaba cara a cara con Kambei en el lugar que minutos antes, habia sido un campo de batalla. La mano del Uchiha, sostenia el lugar en donde se encontraba la herida provocada por Hachibi, que aun estaba sangrando.

--No es necesario que estes en guardia…--musito el Kazemachi---…no vengo a pelear…

La expresión de seriedad que tenia Uchiha Sasuke en ese momento le comunico inmediatamente a Kazemachi Kambei, que su afirmación de paz era no creible. Entonces Kambei agrego.

--En este estado tan deplorable en el que me encuentro, no hay manera en que pueda enfrentarme a alguien en combate, no obstante, si esa lucha se diera, mi oponente saldria victorioso…--comento patéticamente. Una sonrisa retorica se formo en sus labios--…sabes, me pregunto por que aun estoy con vida?

Sasuke siguió sin entender lo que realmente trataba de decirle aquel Akatsuki, el mismo que tanto daño le había causado a Naruto. El kazemachi era el culpable de que el Uzumaki se encontrara tan mal herido.

Los ojos azules de Kambei se cerraron por un momento y comento lo siguiente:

--Por que te estaré diciéndote todo esto a ti?, siempre te he maldecido, por ser la persona a la que…--pausa---…Naruto considera como un verdadero "Hermano".

Era la primera vez que Kambei no llamaba "Ototo" al rubio.

--Naruto es una persona extraña…--comento Sasuke--…nunca le he entendido del todo, ni tengo la seguridad que es lo que piensa…y estoy seguro que justamente sera siempre de esa modo, durante toda mi vida…Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto.

Con cada palabra que salia de la boca del Uchiha, el Kazemachi se daba cuenta que ni el mismo Sasuke sabia por que Naruto, aun despues de todos aquellos momentos buenos y malos que ocurrieron, lo consideraba un "hermano".

--Escuchame Uchiha Sasuke…--Kambei, empeto con voz ronca y autoritaria, recuperando toda su compostura como uno de los miembros mas fuertes de Akatsuki.—Ten cuidado con la "Reina Roja", quien es la verdadera lider de Akatsuki, Akako-sama y de su lacayo mas fiel, Hankyo

Una de las cejas del portador de Sharingan se levanto por encima de la otra, que estaba pasando, por que Kambei de pronto le daba informacion sobre Akatsuki, no tenia sentido alguno.

--Que te hace pensar que creeré todo lo que me dices?—cuestiono el Uchiha

--Puedes tomarlo como quieras…solo es una advertencia…

--Acaso esta es una especie de redención?

Kambei no contesto, simplemente comenzo a caminar, tomando rumbo hacia su derecha. Se detuvo y comento sin ver al portador del Sharingan.

--Realmente no hay una redención para mi, pues Naruto nunca me perdonara, y no lo culpo…solo espero que nuestros caminos no se vuelvan a cruzar…--siguio caminando sin mirar atrás--aunque me pregunto por que me dejo con vida?...—recapacito para si mismo.

Sasuke lo miro partir, no tenia por que seguirlo ya, no ganaba nada. Asi simplemente Kambei Kazemachi desapareció.

Pasado el momento, el Uchiha se relajo un poco.

--Bien, lo primero que importa es mi herida…--saco un pequeño tubo de su compartimiento, ubicado en el area del pecho de su chaleco Shinobi, se trataba de medicamento ninja. Saco un poco de ungüento, bajo el cierre de su chaleco que estaba cortado, y aplico en la piel expuesta en las rasgaduras de su camisa negra. Eran cortes algo profundos, pero nada que su medicamento especial no pudiera remediar, aplico la pomada en las heridas suavemente, hasta cubrirlas por completo. Prontamente aquella pomada de color verde, comenzo a cerrar poco a poco las heridas del Uchiha.

--Si que es efectiva…--dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa de medio lado--…no por algo Sakura me la da, cada vez que salgo de misión…--pausa, analizando la situación—no obstante, por culpa del sello de Futon, la presencia de Naruto me es imposible de localizar de nuevo, ademas las otras dos personas que se lo llevaron…--recordo los rostros de los personajes en especial, a Hachibi--…sus presencias se han esfumado, como si no existieran. Rayos, son precavidos en todos los aspectos igual que ese dobe…--giro a su derecha--…Kambei tambien ha desaparecido ya…es mejor que regrese a Konoha….

Mientras tanto en la aldea Shinobi del país del Fuego, Konoha.

--Bien, pronto se sentira mejor…--comento la Godaime, aplicando chakra verde al pecho de uno de los Chunnin que habia hecho frente a Kambei anteriormente.—Como vas Sakura?

--Ya casi termino Tsunade-shishou…--anuncio la Haruno quien tambien estaba curando con su chakra a otro Chunin, para posteriormente aplicarle un vendaje

--Afortunadamente solo fueron pocos los heridos…--meditaba la Hokage--…sin embargo por que no puedo tranquilizarme por completo.

Regresando a la cabaña donde el Rokudaime era curado.

Natsume aun cuidaba a Naruto, este ya tenia los vendajes cambiados, la sangre por fin habia dejado de fluir por su brazo malherido. La cabeza del rubio y parte de su pecho tambien estaban vendados. Aquellos salvajes ataques con los elementos y los constantes combates involucrados en Taijutsu, que el Uzumaki sostuvo contra el Kazemachi, habian tenido consecuencias al final. Afortunadamente la esperanza le sonrio una vez mas "al ninja numero en sorprender a la gente"

--Parece que la fiebre esta cediendo por fin…--murmuro felizmente la pelicastaña, cambiando de nuevo la pequeña toalla semi-húmeda de al frente del Uzumaki.

--Natsume.-san, como esta mi bro?

--Mejor…tal vez recupere el conocimiento pronto, capto vibraciones de Kyubi

--Vaya, para que le bijuu haya resultado herido, si que empleo todo tipo de chakra…--empeto sorprendido Bee

--Por que te sorprendes, se trata de Naru-chan, ya vez como es…

--Si, desde que le conozco, siempre se muestra testarudo ante una responsabilidad,--pausa-- sabes a veces creo que se toma las cosas muy en serio, pero en fin…esa es su personalidad…--sonrio

--Tienes razon. —le devolvio la sonrisa la pelicastaña

Un espacio oscuro, donde una unica luz verde iluminaba opacamente la escena, el agua cubria el piso, cerca de la reja que aprisiona una bestia terrible, es la representación del sello del Kyubi. Dos grandes ojos rojos aparecen en medio de la oscuridad detrás de los barrotes, es el prisionero, el zorro de fuego.

--Si que la has hecho grande esta vez…--murmuro el bijuu a la sombra de una persona que descansaba en el suelo empapado.

Naruto se encuentra ahí, semi flotando en el liquido que se tendia cerca de la prision de Kyubi. El rubio esta boca abajo, un hilo de sangre se resbalaba por su cabeza.

--Acaso aun no estas conciente??—Cuestiono sarcásticamente el zorro

--Que fastidios eres, que acaso tu pasatiempo tambien es molestar a las personas cuando duermen??...—respondio por fin el Uzumaki, tratando de levantarse, su cara ya se habia despegado del piso mojado.

--kukuku…--rio maléficamente el zorro, ante el mal humor de Naruto

--Vaya, por que molesto contigo, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a tu terrible presencia….

El rubio se incorporo por completo, miro al kitsune a los ojos, ante este desafío Kyubi aparecio de pronto ante Naruto, su cuerpo estaba compuesto por burbujas rojas de chakra, la mitad del zorro se encontraba afuera de la celda, sin embargo Naruto no retrocedió, simplemente levanto su mano para contener el chakra de la bestia de colas para así evitar que se le acercara mas, pues era peligroso, podría adueñarse de su cuerpo, y ocasionar desastres en el exterior.

--Quieres calmarte…--ordeno con voz autoritaria

--Tu mirada sigue igual de fria e indiferente…--comento el Kyubi, aproximandose mas, las burbujas rojas casi rodeaban al Uzumaki--…es interesante cuando te comportas asi…

--Cállate…

--Aunque…esa actitud será una mera mentira…--comenzo a reir burlonamente.

Ese comentario provoco que el Uzumaki con su chakra reprimiera al Kyubi a su celda.

--Por que no te quedas detrás del sello…maldito zorro…--musito con desprecio el rubio. Kyubi comenzo a retroceder poco a poco hasta colocarse detrás del sello.

En ese instante, los ojos azules del Uzumaki comenzaron a abrirse. A la primera que vio fue a Natsume, su sensei.

--Naru-chan!!—Exclamo con alegria--…me alegra que estes bien…

--Natsume-sensei…--contesto débilmente el rubio, para poder tranquilizar a la chica.

Naruto trato de incorporarse, logrando sentarse en el futon. Fue entonces que descubrio que su sensei no era la unica que estaba esperando su despertar.

--Brother…--dijo Bee, para darse a conocer, tenia dos gigantescas cascadas de lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas morenas.

--Bee ….tu tambien...—bajo su cabeza, avergonzado--…lo siento, les he causado molestias a ambos, como de costumbre…--sonrio ironicamente. Para el Uzumaki siempre causaba problemas a las personas a su alrededor.

--Tu nunca seras una molestia Naru-chan!!—exclamo con euforia Natsume, levantando su puño al aire, para demostrar actitud ante su alumno.

--Es verdad Brother, tu siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea!!—levanto su pulgar, al tiempo que marcaba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, y un brillo se escapaba en sus dientes.

--Arigatou a los dos.—sonrio tristemente, para agradecer aquellos gestos, a la altura de las circunstancias, el rubio penso que nunca mas, alguien lo trataria de esa manera, pues aquellas personas que siempre estaban a su alrededor que le habian demostrado su apoyo y gratitud, al final las habia abandonado.

--Muy bien, ya que estas despierto…--anuncio de manera tranquila la kunoichi de cabellos castaños--...seguramente, Hinako este despertando tambien…--explico--…y Yuki se este reponiendo mas rapido de su desmayo…seguro que el chico ya tiene energias para practicar su famoso Taijutsu hyuuga

El Uzumaki quedo asombrado ante tal aviso, olvido ese detalle, sin embargo, ante esta noticia no habia de que preocuparse, Natsume tenia razon, Hinako y Yuki seguramente habian recuperado sus fuerzas. Aunque la pequeña Uzumaki seguramente solo tendria fuerzas para incorporarse.

--Aunque para asegurarnos, sera mejor que vaya a verla…--penso en voz alta Natsume, mientras mantenia su dedo en su barbilla, pensando la manera en como escabullirse sin ser vista por los demas shinobis de Konoha, que seguramente estarian alrededor de la rubia.

--Esta bien, Natsume-sensei…--opino el joven Hokage--…no quiero molestarte mas…--anuncio, colocandose la parte superior de una yukata oscura, esta prenda se la habian colocado Bee y Natsume para curarlo mas fácilmente, ademas las ropas que traia anteriormente estaban llenas de sangre.

--Pero que haces Naru-chan!!—grito la kunoichi, tomandolo por los hombros para obligarlo a que se recostara—tienes que reponer energias…

--Natsume-san tiene razon, tomatelo con calma Brother.—comento el moreno, sentandose al lado de la pelicastaña para ayudar a tranquilizar al rubio

--Pero…--murmuro el chico

Ante la insistencia de Naruto, Natsume no tuvo mas remedio que reprenderlo fuertemente.

--Escuchame Uzumaki Naruto, como tu sensei te ordeno que te quedes aquí!!,--grito con autoridad, apuntando al rubio. Bee y Naruto se quedaron con los ojos como platos, estaban desconcertados ante la actitud de al Kunoichi, el fuego se notaba en sus ojos cafes y una aura de batalla se desprendia de su cuerpo—por lo tanto, tu deber como alumno es escuchar y acatar las ordenes de tu sensei, entendido?!!

--Hai…

--Que dijiste?!!—cuestiono Natsume, con su humor en alto, actuando como si no hubiera escuchado la respuesta de su alumno

--Dije, Si Sensei!!

--Me agrada que me escuches…--comento con una sonrisa, dejando atrás su mal humor, que estremecio a los dos shinobis presentes, pero mas a Bee, que hasta retrocedio un poco. La Kunoichi se levanto—En un momento vuelvo…--anuncio, tomando el recipiente con agua, que antes habia usado para cambiar las toallas. Abandono al escena, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

--SI que tiene un carácter explosivo…--dijo Bee, con sus lentes oscuros a punto de caer, estaba aun en Shock.

--Tienes razon.—contesto el Uzumaki, con una sonrisa sincera--…conozco a una persona que tiene el mismo carácter que ella…

--En serio?...—pregunto, volviendose al Uzumaki, para estar frente a él

--Si, al menos, ella no es mi sensei, solo es mi amiga…--contesto el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna en su cara.

--Veo que ya estas mejor.

--No del todo…--contesto, borrando aquella mueca de su cara. Bajo su mirada, recogiendo sus piernas, poso sus manos entrecruzadas en ellas, como si meditara seriamente.

Un silencio incomodo se cernió, Bee que nunca habia estado en una situación asi, quizo cortar el hielo de la situación.

--Estas pensando en Kazemachi Kambei?...—pregunto seriamente, centrando sus ojos en Naruto, aunque los oculares de Hachibi no se pudieran apreciar por sus gafas.

--Si. No pude matarlo…--apreto sus manos

--Bro, fue lo mejor…

Naruto se volvio con detenimiento en Hachibi.

--A que te refieres con eso?!—Comento algo irritado--..acaso ya olvidaste lo que te conte?, como masacro y acabo con todos los miembros de mi escuadron? Sin contar a Miyamoto-senpai, el era un hombre al que admiraba mucho…

--Lo se, no lo he olvidado, tambien se que no comprendo como te sientes, te soy sincero. Sin embargo, valio la pena que pusieras en peligro a tus hijos y dejaras a tu aldea sin kage por una venganza?

EL Uzumaki desvio al mirada, estrechando sus manos de nuevo. Ante esta actitud, Hachibi prosiguió.

--Pense que ya habias aprendido sobre la venganza, despues de haber leido ese pergamino que esas niñas Uchiha te dieron...—explico severamente el moreno.—No obstante no soy nadie para darte sermones, para eso esta la linda Natsume-san…

--Al final, sigo siendo un niño…--confeso con ironia el Uzumaki--…no cabe la menor duda…

--De eso no hay la menor duda…--bromeo el moreno

Naruto le dirigio una mirada asesina.

--Espera estoy de tu lado Bro…--se defendio, sacudiendo sus manos en forma negativa.

El Uzumaki dio un gran suspiro para despues sonreir de nuevo.

--Bee, necesito que me hagas un favor…--comento el rubio, mirando si Natsume aun estaba afuera

--Dime en que puedo ayudarte…

--Ire a Konoha hoy por la noche…

--Que?!!

--Shhh, baja la voz

--En tu estado actual sera imposible…

--Me las arreglare, tengo que ver a Hinako y asegurarme que todo esta bien…ademas tengo que encargarme de una promesa que hice…--le confeso en modo confidencial (ya saben como se pone Naruto XD)

--Brother, tu y tus promesas—se rasco fastidiado la cabeza, siempre era lo mismo con el Uzumaki--…por eso terminas de esta manera

--jeje, no me culpes, esta es mi manera de ser…--contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

Hachibi le devolvio el gesto, no podia hacer nada, Naruto era testarudo y muy temerario para su gusto.

Mientras tanto en Konoha, una chica de cabellos rubios, comenzaba a reaccionar poco a poco de manera imperceptible. Hiroki, Naruto y Sasuke menor, esperaban que el estado de la chica mejorara pronto.

La cabeza de Hinako se volteo hacia un lado, su boca hizo un ademan como una persona que esta a punto de despertarse por la mañana.

--Hina-chan…--musito Naruto, tomando su mano, estaba esperanzado en que su retoño despertara por fin de su letargo

--Hinako…--la llamo quedito el Uchiha, tambien se encontraba preocupado.

--mmm...?—comento la rubia, moviendose en la camilla y tratando de alejarse de ella, rascandose un ojo, para al fin despabilarse.

Con rios de lagrimas en sus ojos azules, Naruto abrazo a Hinako, quien apenas estaba incorporandose débilmente.

--Pero que sucede aquí?...—pregunto anonadada la Uzumaki, no entendia nada

--Por fin estas despierta…--comento, se separo de al rubia--…que alegria!!

Una sonrisa sincera y de alivio se dibujo en el rostro del Uchiha, sus ojos negros irradiaban felicidad, y es que, el joven temio perder a la joven.

Hiroki simplemente miraba la escena conmovido por la manera en que Naturo, lloraba de alegria por Hinako, su retoños, estaba seguro que su sensei, el Rokudaime, tambien ansiaba algo asi. Por su parte, el joven , sospechaba que Sasuke que se veia tambien feliz, guardaba algunos sentimientos ocultos por Hinako.

Al sentirse observado, el Uchiha se dio vuelta y se topo con Hiroki. Este solo le dedico una sonrisa, Sasuke no entendio el gesto del senpai y simplemente alzo una de sus cejas


	47. Chapter 47

En una gruta más alla de Konoha, en medio de uno de los tantos bosques del Pais del fuego. La oscuridad reinaba en cada rincón de aquel hueco, hecho por la naturaleza, sin embargo, en esos momentos dicho nicho albergaba a la "reina roja" de Akatsuki, Akako-sama.

En un compartimiento, donde anteriormente Hankyo y Yokohi esperaban la salida de su "verdadero" lider, despues de que esta estaba hablando con Kazemachi Kambei; en ese momento Akako Uchiha, se encontraba meditando sobre un trono de piedra que se encontraba cerca de la unica fuente de luz, de semejante umbral tenebroso.

La faz de la hija de Madara, era placido, sus ojos cerrados. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas y estiradas al frente, su cabeza estaba apoyada en uno de sus puños cerrados, a su vez, su brazo estaba apoyado por los codos a uno de los apoyos laterales de la silla. Un anillo de color carmesi posado en el dedo anular derecho de la joven, se hacia notar.

De pronto, alguien entro a los aposentos de la lider de Akatsuki.

--Akako-sama…--llamo una voz masculina profunda, era Hankyo, quien de inmediato se inclino a los pies de la Uchiha.

--Que deseas Hankyo…--contesto al llamado, sin abrir sus orbes.

--Por fin encontramos el cuerpo de Mukobi…--informo—se encontraba a las afueras de Konoha, a juzgar por sus heridas fue victima de un extraño jutsu de tipo Katon…

No pudo seguir su explicación, debido, a que la lider de Akatsuki, cambio de postura, dandole a entender al joven que callara, Hankyo conocia muy bien a la lider, como para interpretar lenguaje corporal.

--Amateratsu…--murmuro Akako, dibujando una sonrisa de prepotencia en sus labios, apenas imperceptible para Hankyo, gracias a la luz tenue que se colocaba en aquellos pasajes, pudo mirar aquella mueca--…vaya si que ha progresado…en tan poco tiempo…--comento al aire, en un instante los ojos rojos de la Uchiha aparecieron.

El Magenkyo Sharingan estaba presente en ella.

Hankyo no se perturbo en lo absoluto, era como decirlo, una persona del tipo neutral, que muy pocas cosas lo hacían comportarse tenso o nervioso, o al menos, eso se creía.

--Presumo que sabes quien hizo eso?...—cuestiono airosa Akako

--Hai, el culpable fue...

De nuevo era callado por Akako, pero esta vez, la Uchiha se le acerco en un segundo y con uno de sus dedos calmo sus labios.

--Uchiha Sasuke…--completo la frase, se le acerco mas, hasta el punto de que sus alientos chocaban, el Akatsuki seguia estatico--…Hankyo…--levanto el menton del joven, los ojos carmesí de la pelinegra se centraron en las orbes de Hankyo--…tienes la localización de Sasuke?

--No, Akako-sama…--desvio la mirada

--Esta bien.—sonrio, retirandose del rostro varonil, que minutos antes estaba frente suyo—que crees que debamos a hacer?, debemos regresar con Sauron y atacar a Konoha, ahora que no tienen Rokudaime y que el comandante de la policia esta aquí, su poder estratega esta muy disminuido o…

--Yo creo Akako-sama que…--interrumpió sin pensar el joven, se dio cuenta rapidamente de su atrevimiento, para él, Akako-sama era como una Diosa a la que se tenia que respetar. Guardo silencio instantáneamente.

--Sigue Hankyo…estoy esperando tus comentarios…--dijo con tono divertido

--Akako-sama, yo creo que lo mejor es regresar al futuro, despues de todo, estan mas expuestos…

--Me parece bien, seria la alternativa mas fiable, sino fuera por un presentimiento que tengo…--se dio la vuelta, cerro sus ojos, meditando para si misma.—Hankyo…Puedes retirarte—le ordeno mirando al chico de reojo dentro de la semi-oscuridad

--Akako-sama, debo informarle de algo mas…que haremos con Kambei…

--Haz lo que creas conveniente con él, tienes mi permiso…

Hankyo dibujo una sonrisa que duro un instante, para después incorporarse del suelo y retirarse.

--Vaya, Hankyo siempre ha deseado acabar con Kambei, la rivalidad entre ellos dos, se ha desencadenado en Odio puro…--reflexiono la Uchiha--…por otra parte…--se llevo las manos a su ojos--…este Sharingan me ha estado mostrando visiones que no me gustan…—sangre comenzó a deslizarse de los ojos de la Uchiha.

Akako volvio a su trono, trato de controlar la sangre que fluia de sus ojos, como si fueran lagrimas, su mano estaba llena del liquido carmesí.

--Por que estas aquí?...—murmuro, su mano estaba tapando su mirada empapada en sangre--…ya estas muerto…Konoha te perdio…

Ahí, cada vez que cerraba los ojos , aunque fuese solo para descanzar u vista, Él estaba ahí, de espaldas dentro de una inmensa niebla, su capa de Akatsuki se alzaba conforme la vista de la reina roja se enfocaba en aquella persona. Un joven de 20 años, de cabellera negra. De pronto se daba la vuelta, dejando ver su faz, su Sharingan.

La hija de Madara reacciono ante la nueva vision que tenia. La mano de la chica se alejo de su rostro, y se poso en la parte baja de su ojo derecho, halando la piel inferior, la sangre fluyo entonces a montones.

--Estos ojos aun te miran en el horizonte….Uchiha Itachi…

El Magenkyo Sharingan brillaba en la oscuridad, indicandole al mundo que el espiritu de Madara contenido en su primogenita estaba latente y que cierta persona todavía le causaba ciertos comportamientos, el primogenito del anterior lider Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku, Itachi.

Regresando a Konoha.

Sakura y la Godaime regresaron a la torre Hokage para reunirse con los demas, posterior a dejar a todos los Chunin heridos en condiciones adecuadas. Inmediatamente Tsunade reviso el estado de salud de Hinako, despues de que Naruto le notificara lo que habia ocurrido, mientras ella y la Haruno estuvieron ausentes.

--Muy bien Hinako, respira hondo…--dijo la Hokage, con el tono que usa todo doctor, mientras usaba su estetoscopio para escuchar los latidos del corazón de la Uzumaki.

La rubia obedeció la instrucción de la soberana.

Unos momentos despues, Tsunade se quito el aparato medico.

Los presentes esperaban el veredicto de la Hokage, en especial Naruto y Sasuke menor.

--Aparentemente Hinako se encuentra bien…sus signos vitales estan en orden…su chakra formado por dos naturalezas estan corriendo correctamente…--concluyo

--Menos mal…--dijo el rubio, dio un gran suspiro.

Sasuke menor también se tranquilizo.

--Entonces que cree que le haya pasado Tsunade-shisou?—cuestiono Sakura

La Quinta dio un largo suspiro y contesto:

--Después de haber escuchado lo que Hiroki nos contó sobre el Kyubi y su conexión con los portadores de su poder, puedo afirmar que…--clavo sus ojos en todos--… posiblemente la teoría que nos planto Hiroki anteriormente sea la causa del breve decaimiento de Hinako…

Los ojos azules de la Uzumaki denotaban comprensión de lo ocurrido, pues cuando ella se sintió desfallecer, primero concibió una punzada en su pecho, para posteriormente, presenciar como sus energías escapaban de su ser, de la misma manera que una persona siente cuando ha utilizado toda su energia y cae inconciente.

--Escúchame Hinako-chan…--dijo Tsunade interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la Uzumaki--…te aconsejo por tu propio bien que no utilices mucho tu chakra tanto en Jutsus como en curaciones…--Hinako asintio levemente a pesar de no estar muy segura de aceptar, debido a su alto sentido de ayudar a los demas. Godiame prosiguió--...no estamos seguros que pueda pasarte, puedes caer de nuevo en ese estado y dudo que podamos ayudarte nosotros.

De pronto un toquido se escucho en una de las tantas ventanas de la oficina de la Hokage, se trataba de Kakashi-sensei. Todos voltearon para recibir con sus miradas al recien llegado. Sakura que era la mas cercana a las ventanas, abrio aquella que le permitiria la entrada al Hatake.

--Que bien que haya regresado Kakashi-sensei…-dijo la Haruno sonriendo. Al ver solo a su sensei, la pelirosa repuso--…Sensei y donde esta Sasuke-kun?

Kakashi entro en el recinto de Tsunade primero y luego contesto.

--Fue solo al campo de batalla, para poder interceptar el combate entre Kambei Kazemachi y el Rokudaime…--explico

--Esta a las tierras que se encuentran mucho antes del Valle del fin no es asi?…--comento tranquilo el Uzumaki

--No.—nego el Hatake, acercandose al mismo tiempo a los presentes.

--Entonces en donde?...—cuestiono Tsunade--…cuentanos todo lo que ocurrio Kakashi

--Bien, veran…

Asi, Kakashi les conto a todos como el Rokudaime habia aparecido en Konoha de nuevo, vestido de Anbu en la cima de un edificio, muy cerca del lugar del incidente con los Chunnin, ahí se encontro frente a sus ojos, ademas claro del hecho de que Kambei Kazemachi tambien se encontraba en la escena cuando el Hatake y el Uchiha llegaron al lugar. Sumado claro a todos los demas detalles y del hecho de que Sasuke se dirigio a toda prisa a la antigua ubicación de la aldea Oculta del Remolino.

--Comprendo todo…--comento serenamente Tsunade, quien ya estaba sentada en su escritura, el tema que se estaba tratando era muy delicado.

Sakura estaba preocupada, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, al verla asi, Sasuke menor, su futuro retoño coloco sus manos encima de las suyas y dijo con dulzura.

--Todo estara bien Sakura-san, él volvera con bien…hasta creo que puede volver acompañado por el Rokudaime.

--No lo creo.—afirmo con pesimismo la Uzumaki.

El Uchiha y Hiroki se asombraron ante tal comentario, en donde estaba todo el entusiasmo y el positivismo que Hinako siempre desbordaba. Al percibir las miradas de los dos chicos, Hinako comento:

--Se lo que estan pensando…--sonrio levemente--… pero estoy hablando de manera realista, escuchen, los dos deben conocer bien a mi Otou-san, y deben saber que aunque Sasuke-san le pida que regrese con él, tengan por seguro que no aceptara… --explico—Asi que si no escucha mi Otou-san, lo unico que tiene que hacer Sasuke-san es "acercarse" al Rokudaime—menciono con respeto, la rubia comprendio muy bien que aunque Naruto era su padre, tambien era el lider de la aldea de la Hoja, por lo cual merecia respeto y el titulo que lo avala--Y con esto quiere decir luchar contra él…

--Eso es drastico, "Remolino de Konoha"…--comento Hiroki, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, sabia muy bien como fastidiar a la Uzumaki.

Hinako simplemente miro al chico de manera desafiante.

--Quien mas que tu, puede conocer que es lo que pasa por al cabeza de Naruto-sensei…--concluyo Hiroki

--Has olvidado que soy la hija del Rokudaime?...—empeto con orgullo.

--De donde has sacado tanta energia?...—reflexionaba con una gotita el Uchiha---…ademas a donde se fue todo el nerviosismo que Hina tenia hace algunos momentos?.—Suspiro--…no cabe duda nunca comprenderé del todo lo que ella piensa.

--Si las palabras que Hina-chan ha dicho…no nos queda mas que esperar lo mejor para Sasuke.

Asi el tiempo pasó volando. Estaba cayendo la tarde, hasta ese momento el comandante de la policia militar se dejo ver por fin en el horizonte. Desgraciadamente para los presentes vino solo.

--Eso fue lo que ocurrió. —concluyo su informe a la Quinta el Uchiha mayor. Tsunade escucho cada palabra salida de la boca de Sasuke—Lamento haber regresado con las manos vacias…

--No importa, hiciste lo que estuviste a tu alcance—pausa—como sigue la herida que te causo ese sujeto Bee?

--Esta mejor, no se preocupe…--contesto secamente

--Estas seguro?, Sakura puede revisarte y…--fue interrumpida

--No hay de que preocuparse se lo aseguro, ya trate la herida con un ungüento especial

--Como desees…Y que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?, por que demoraste demasiado

--Estuve buscado a ese Dobe, aunque no consegui nada su chakra desaparecio completamente.

De esta manera, todos salieron del recinto de la Hokage.

--Vaya dia…--comento totalmente agotado Naruto, quien lideraba el grupo. A su derecha se encontraba Hinako y a la izquierda Hiroki. Mas atrás estaba Sakura y su retoño y al final el comandante de la policia trasnformado con otra apariencia.

--Siento que te hayas preocupado por mi Naruto-san…--comento Hinako con un tono avergonzado

--No te preocupes Hinako-chan!—contesto con una sonrisa zorruna

--Pero…

--Esta bien, no tienes por que disculparte, tenia motivos para preocuparme…ademas…--alzo sus brazos, colocándolos detrás de su nuca--…que clase de padre seria sino me preocupara por mis hijos?

La rubia rio timidamente.

--Ya lo decidi ademas de convertirme en Hokage, sere el mejor padre que haya existido…--alzo su puño al aire, como solia hacerlo, cuando se formulaba una nueva promesa.

El Uchiha, quien todo el camino estuvo con la cabeza gacha, al escuchar de nuevo ese grito de batalla por parte del Uzumaki, le hizo recordar la razon del por que estaba en esa epoca. Vislumbro como la sombra del Rokudaime se sobreponia en la figura del Naruto de 15 años.

--Hey baka que te sucede??...—cuestiono Naruto a Sasuke, después de que se sintio observado por el Uchiha.

--Nada que te interese Dobe…--bromeo, posando su mano en su cintura, adquiriendo una postura altanera.

--Si que eres un completo Creído…--carraspeó el Uzumaki

Una sonrisa de prepotencia se dibujo en la cara del Uchiha.

--Como odio esa mueca…--pensaba en sus adentros con furia el rubio.

Al ver el estado actual, Sakura prefirió intervenir antes de que uno de los arranques del Uzumaki se hiciera presentes. La Haruno se coloco en medio de ellos y los separo, los destellos de lucha salian de los ojos azules de Naruto, lastima que Sasuke no los tomaba en cuenta.

Mas calmadas las cosas, Sakura hablo.

--Oye Sasuke-kun…--dijo nerviosamente.

--Que pasa Sakura??—se dirigio a la pelirosa

--En donde te vas a quedar a dormir??...

--No lo se, tal vez en el barrio Uchiha…

Esta respuesta, asombro mucho a Sakura y a Naruto.

--Pero que estas diciendo Baka!...—objeto el Uzumaki

--Lo he decidido Usuratonkachi, --clavo sus ojos negros como la noche en los zafiros azules del Uzumaki---ademas es mi hogar o no?..

--Si entiendo, pero…

--El hecho de que este con polvo y abandonado, no quiere decir que sea inhabitable…

--En ese caso, me quedare contigo Otou-sama…--opino Asuke con tono decidido, entrando a la conversación.

--Un momento!!..—grito el rubio, haciendo una señal de cruz con sus brazos--…Teme por que no te das en mi apartamento?

--Contigo?...—contesto confundido--…estas seguro de que podras dar asilo a todos?

El Uzumaki miro a su alrededor, con Sasuke, ahora serian 4 personas extra en su casa. Cruzo sus brazos, tratando de pensar, sus ojos se habian cerrado, dejando solo una raya en su lugar.

--Lo ves? No pensaste antes de hablar, como siempre lo haces, dobe.—comento el Uchiha, caminando por un lado del rubio, dejandolo atrás, aunque solo un poco.

--Espera Sasuke, aun no he dicho que no…--exclamo para poder detener la marcha de su amigo,volteo a ver al Uchiha, este lo miro de reojo, una sonrisa amplia se formo en su cara--…ademas se me acaba de ocurrir una idea

Una ceja de Sasuke se alzo sobre la otra.

--Que estas planeando?...—murmuro.

--Tu no te preocupes y vayamos ya a casa!!—canto triunfante, tomando del brazo al Uchiha y comenzando de nuevo a caminar.

Todos los demas que vieron al escena se quedaron asombrados.

--Que se le habra ocurrido a Naruto?—se cuestionaba en silencio la Haruno.

--Aquí vamos de nuevo, con uno de los brillantes planes de Naruto-sensei…--comento Hiroki, soltando una sonrisa nostalgica, ya que, siempre era lo mismo con el Uzumaki, no sabias con certeza lo que pensaba.

De improviso Naruto se detuvo en seco, deteniendo a Sasuke en el proceso, ser halado por un chico que tiene menos edad que tu y menos estatura, provoca que puedas caerte.

--Hey Sakura-chan!!—llamo a la Haruno.—Si quieres tambien puedes quedarte en mi casa…

--Que estas diciendo?!—exclamo desconcertado completamente Sasuke, en que diablos estaba pensando.

--Que me dices?—ignoro al Uchiha

--Esta bien…--contesto no muy convencida, pero que mas daba.

Y asi la noche llego a Konoha, despues de que Naruto Uzumaki dio un festin de Ramen para cenar, algunos de los invitados, Sasuke y su hijo Asuke, muy a su pesar tuvieron que comer lo que se les ofrecia. Claro esta que Sakura regaño a Naruto, por ofrecerle una comida como esa a Hinako, pues no le aportaba muchos nutrimientos a la rubia, que recientemente habia sufrido un desmayo. Aunque, Hinako al final no le importo mucho, debido a que era una Uzumaki, y eso significaba que adoraba el Ramen a pesar de las circunstancias.

Ahora volvemos a la tremenda paz de la hora de descanzo.

Por otra parte, el plan oculto para poder dar hospedaje a todos, de cual Naruto habia hablado anteriormente, consistia en: Hiroki, Sasuke menor dormirian en dos de los sillones que integraban la sala de Naruto, en el mediano y en el grande, respectivamente, mientras que Sakura y Hinako dormirian en el cuarto del Uzumaki, y más cómodamente, ya que, tenian una "cama de verdad" en que reposar, y si se preguntaron que paso con Sasuke y el aspirante a Hokage?; pues digamos que Naruto se has ingenio muy bien, le dio su Futon a Sasuke, aquel con el que habia estado durmiendo todo el tiempo en que los retoños se hospedaban, asi que, Naruto solo tomo un cobertor grueso, aquel que usaba en invierno, lo coloco en el suelo, "figurado" un Futon improvisado, y con una simple frazada y ya estaba el lecho para dormir feliz y tranquilo, al lado de todos.

La luna estaba en su punto, brillando grande y blanca, Konoha estaba en paz, todas las luces estaban apagadas por completo, comercios y moradas familiares dormian tranquilamente, o al menos eso se pensaba. En un instante, como un vengador, una figura cubierta con una capa negra, irrumpía en la pacifica Aldea Shinobi. Saltando de techo en techo a toda velocidad, la luna se mueve un poco por el cielo, curiosa de saber la identidad de aquel ente. Los rayos plateados de la luna iluminan el rostro de aquel que corre entre sombras, se trataba del Rokudaime, o mas bien Ex Hokage de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.

El rubio se detiene un poco para poder tomar un poco de aire. Su mano se posa sobre su pecho para controlar su respiración la cual es agitada, demostrando que aun no se ha recuperado del todo.

--Solo falta unos cuantos metros…--se auto animó--vaya nunca especulé que seria tan cansado correr desde las afueras de Konoha…--mira hacia atrás—me pregunto si Bee no se habra metido en problemas con Natsume-sensei…--tomo un poco de aire—esto no sera nada, en cuanto el desafio de que Sasuke me descubra…

En ese momento el relato que le conto Bee al Uzumaki mucho antes de que partiera reviven en su mente.

--Brother, debes saber algo, si aun estas decidido de ir a Konoha…--comento Bee seriamente.

Naruto se estaba vistiendo con su traje Anbu, preparandose para salir, Natsume por su parte estaba tan cansada pro haber usado su chakra para curar las heridas del rubio que simplemente se retiro a descanzar temprano quedandose dormida en un instante.

--Dime que pasa Bee…--atendio el Uzumaki

--Tu Brother, el Chico del Sharingan te esta buscando todavía…

Naruto no le tomo importancia a esa noticia, conocia demasiado al Uchiha, como para saber lo testarudo que era Sasuke algunas veces.

--Ya veo.—contesto secamente

--Solamente dices eso?—empeto algo enojado por la pasividad del rubio

--Que mas quieres que diga?...—contesto fijando sus zafiros en los ojos de Bee, a pesar de estos estaban protegidos por sus gafas oscuras.---conozco demasidado a ese Baka, es mas, no me extraña que me haya seguido hasta aquí…--coloco su katana en su cintura, incorporándose completamente.

--Aun sabiendo esto Brother, estas determinado a ir?, sabes que seras un blanco facil, aunque él todavía no pueda sentir tu presencia, tus movimientos sobre el techo o cualquier superficie cercana, te delatara ante su oido Shinobi …--explico lógicamente el Hachibi.

--Me arriesgare...—contesto a la hipótesis Naruto, con el rostro bajo—No tengo anda que temer, despues de todo al final…--sonrio prepotentemente--…terminare cediendo, y regresare a Konoha…

--En serio, Brother?, que alegria!!—exclamo felizmente el moreno.

--Shhhhh…--lo callo el Uzumaki—quieres que Natsume-sensei se despierte??

El moreno nego con la cabeza.

--Muy bien, deséame suerte para que Sasuke no se de cuenta…--levanto el dedo pulgar.

Regresando a la realidad.

--Espero que Sasuke no se de cuenta…estaria mucho mejor que se diera cuenta de mi presencia …--rio levemente.

Reanudo de nuevo su camino. Asi con nueva energia restaurada, se dirigio a su antiguo apartamento. Una vez que llegó alli, la luna marco su figura con un resplandor plateado.

Al mismo tiempo, Hinako, quien habia estado durmiendo placidamente junto con Sakura, sintio algo que la hizo incorporarse, miro por la ventana y una sonrisa tierna se formo en su cara. Mientras en la sala, Hiroki, percibía la misma presencia que Hinako.

La Uzumaki salio de al cama, escabulléndose tácticamente de la habitación utilizando la pequeña ventana del aposento. Sakura por su parte estaba tan dormida que no se dio cuenta de la desaparición de Hinako.

"El remolino de Konoha" se aferro un tubo cercano, el cual era utilizado para poder drenar el agua del techo en épocas de lluvia, formando parte así del sistema desecado de agua, estaba muy cansada como para usar su chakra y transportarse en un segundo al techo, ademas tomaba en consideración las indicaciones dada por Godaime. Hinako escalo con por el tubo, hasta llegar al amplio techo de apartamentos, entonces se percato que habia una persona esperandola.

El viento soplo, meciendo el top ligero de color blanco que vestía la rubia, junto al short pequeño ademas de su cabello que en es momento estaba amarrado levemente, pues hebras sueltas se columpiaban con el frío de la noche.

--No deberias salir asi, con el frio que esta haciendo…--comento la voz del desconocido encapuchado.

--Lo mismo digo…--sonrio calidamente—no crees que es peligroso salir al frio con ese traje anbu?...Otou-sama

Una sonrisa se poso en los labios del ex lider de Konoha. Las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de la Uzumaki, habia prometido no llorar, pero esas lagrimas no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad. Hinako corrio hacia su padre, este por su parte abrio sus brazos para recibirla amorosamente, la capucha se cayo, dejando ver el rostro de aquella figura paterna. Los brazos de la rubia se aferraban al Uzumaki, como una niña se aferra a su padre despues de haberse tropezado y caido.

--Como has estado Hina-chan??—murmuro dulcemente Naruto, correspondiendo al abrazo de su querido retoño. Y acariciando la cabellera de la joven rubia.

--Muy bien!!—contesto, apartandose un poco para que su progenitor viera su rostro lleno de energia.

Desconcertado, Naruto alzo uno de sus cejas por encima de la otra y riendo dijo:

--Si que tienes una energia inagotable…--pausa, concentro sus ojos azules en la joven--Estas segura que te sientes bien?—su mirada cambio a una mas triste--…pues por mi culpa tu…

--No importa Otou-san…--contesto rápidamente la rubia, interrumpiendo a su padre---…estoy bien, de veraz.

De pronto, Naruto sintio que alguien mas estaba ahí, y que cierta persona los observaba. Se dio la vuelta y dijo:

--Se que estas ahí….no tienes que esconderte….

Ahí de entre las sombras, del lado opuesto a la azotea, Hiroki salio desde la oscuridad, su cabeza estaba gacha, no tenia el valor de ver a la cara a su antiguo maestro y padre.

--Hiroki-niisan…--murmuro asombrada Hinako, estaba al pendiente de los rasgos faciales de su padre Naruto y de su niisan.

--Has crecido mucho, Hiroki…--comento Naruto, sonriendo orgullosamente---…me alegro mucho que estes bien y que sigas con vida…

--Naruto-sensei…yo…--tartamudeo el joven, viendo al rubio y luego desviando su mirada, estaba nervioso.

--Ven…hijo…--invito, extendiendo su mano.

Hinako estaba a la expectativa, se encontraba al lado de su padre, quien tenia posado su brazo en su hombro, cobijándola del frio con su capa.

--No soy digno de que me llame asi…--solto el chico, reprimiendo su vergüenza y su dolor, ahora comprendia todo lo que Sasuke le explico, se sentia culpable, pues Naruto, su padre adoptivo sufrio por su astucia y valentia.

--Esta bien…--concluyo el Uzumaki, antes de desaparecer junto con la Uzumaki y aparecer al lado de Hiroki, que estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de la tele transportación de su sensei. Naruto lo atrajo y le paso el brazo por el cuello.

--Si tu no vienes, tendre que ir a donde estas…--comento

--Naruto-sensei...perdoneme…--susurro Hiroki, arrodillandose completamente, no obstante Naruto no dejo de abrazarlo, aun con el chivo arrodillado, el Uzumaki abrazaba la cabeza y acariciaba los cabellos oscuros de Hiroki.

--Esta bien, ya ha pasado todo hijo mio…--susurro.

Ahí por primera vez, Hinako observaba las lagrimas de Hiroki, realmente el joven estaba arrepentido.

Mas calmadas las cosas, Hinako, Hiroki y Naruto se sentaron a conversar un poco, ahí el rubio les conto el por que se habia marchado de la aldea y su relacion de Kambei Kazemachi. Los dos chicos se quedaron atonitos, y le pidieron al Uzumaki que volviera a Konoha con ellos, huba vez que todo se calmara.

--Pero chicos, si voy a volver….—comento con una sonrisa---aunque tengo cosas por hacer todavía…

--En serio?, cuales Otou-san?---cuestiono Hinako

Hiroki se le quedo mirando a Naruto, buscando tambien la respuesta.

--Ya lo vera, no se desesperen…--pausa—sera mejor que me vaya….

--A donde va Naruto-sensei?

El Uzumaki se levanto.

--No solo ustedes tenian tienen una cita conmigo, tambien una niñas a las cuales les prometi algo muy importante…

En ese instante, Hinako se cogio la capa del Uzumaki, este volteo y miro la pequeña cabecita rubia agachada. La uzumaki seguia sentada.

--Hinako-chan?

--Otou-san…prometeme que te cuidaras…

--Claro. Te lo prometo y tu sabes que no rompo mis promesas…

Un silencio se dio paso.

--Bueno solo las rompo cuando es necesario…--se sobo la nuca

Hiroki sonrio ante ese comentario, por su parte, Hinako se rio levemente.

--Entonces…--retomo al palabra el Uzumaki--…nos veremos muy pronto…--les dio la espalda---…a menos de que quieran quedarse mas tiempo…--lo miro de reojo divertido.

--Lo pensare Otou-san…--comento en modo de contraataque Hinako, colocando un dedo en su barbilla.

Asi con una sonrisa en su cara, Naruto salto al próximo techo.

En ese preciso momento, y con el ruido cercano, el oido agudo de cierto portador de Sharingan se activo. Sasuke abrio sus ojos, giro a su derecha, vio a Naruto durmiendo desordenadamente como siempre.

--Hmp, este Usuratonkachi nunca cambiara…-comento bajito, se incorporo mas del futon y miro que solo su hijo estaba acostado en uno de los dos sillones, Hiroki no estaba en ningun lugar. Entonces escucho un ruido en la habitación de Naruto, donde dormían Hinako y Sakura, antes de que se levantara a averiguar, percibió otro sonido, se recosto de nuevo y se hizo el dormido. Alguien aparecido en una nube de humo, Hiroki emergió de entre la niebla y regreso a descansar, Sasuke se volvió a incorporar y observo a Hiroki darse la vuelta para dormir de lado en el sillón.

--Que sucede aquí?...—un viento se desataba en su brazo derecho, como si el sello futon aplicado por su mejor amigo, hubiera revivido, eso significaba que---Naruto estas cerca…--musito.

Esa era la explicación los sellos que ambos mutuamente se habian colocado fieramente, reaccionaban cuando el que aplico el sello estaba cerca. Durante toda la tarde el sello Futon habia recobrado fuerza, eso le dio aviso a Sasuke, de que Naruto probablemente se estaba recuperando, y con ese indicación, se sintió tranquilo, sin embargo ahora su poder se hizo mas fuerte, era factible, Naruto Uzumaki, su eterno amigo y rival, estaba a poco metros de él.

Sasuke giro su cabeza y miro al Naruto de 15 años, girarse y acomdarse en otra posición. El Uchiha se rio levemente.

--Esta vez no escaparas Naruto!!—exclamo para si mismo, a modo de grito de batalla. Se incorporo cuidadosamente, hizo un clon de él para no levantar sospechas y finalmente se vistio con su uniforme Jounin.

Mientras tanto Naruto que ya habia dejado atrás su antiguo departamento, se detuvo un poco.

--Sera mejor que me quede a esperar a ese Baka, a juzgar por su sentido de logica e interpretación, seguramente ya se dio cuenta de lo que paso y de los cerca que estuve de él…--sonrio prepotentemente.—si me muevo mas, perdera sentido mi mision y mi promesa.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Sasuke salio disparado del apartamento del Uzumaki, siguiendo su sexto sentido y la fuerza del sello que le demostraba el camino. A la media hora, Naruto percibio un cambio en el sello raiton de su brazo izquierdo, indicandole que el Uchiha se acercaba.

--Muy bien, Uchiha Sasuke, veamos si no has perdido el toque…--ironizo el rubio, corriendo tambien con direccion a la villa Uchiha.

Sasuke vislumbro una sombra que comenzo a moverse en un edificio lejano a su ubicación, acciono su Sharingan para no perderlo de vista.

Asi ambos shinobis, comenzaron "el juego del gato y el raton", en un santiamén llegaron a su destino, aunque claro, Naruto llego primero entrando sus chistar en la villa Uchiha. No habia nadie que vigilara territorios en ruinas, a pesar de haber sido atacado anteriormente.

Sasuke llego tambien al lugar, más él si se detuvo frente a la entrada de la villa, cuyo símbolo ya estaba desgastado por el tiempo.

--Que esta planeando Naruto al traerme a este lugar?—se auto cuestiono, entrando lentamente en la villa. Examino cada pequeño rincón en busca del Uzumaki.

En un poste cercano una figura se poso, sentandose completamente, la luna estaba roja como en tragico dia del clan Uchiha, mientras otra figura mas pequeña en estatura se acomodo del lado de la primer ente.

Sasuke al percatarse de eso, fijo su sharingan en las dos presencias que habia aparecido. Las dos criaturas que minutos antes tenian los ojos cerrados, los abrieron dejando ver su sharingan cada una. Lo ocurrido sobresalto a Sasuke.

---Sharingan?...pero…como…Quienes son ustedes?!!—grito el polluelo Uchiha a modo de orden

La luna que todo este tiempo se habia mantenido solo delineando la figura de cada presencia en un color carmesí recupero su resplandor natural, en un instante, el color plateado, empezó a alumbrar los rostros de los desconocidos. El astro celestial dio a conocer primero la cara de la figura más alta, una joven, con el pelo largo recogido.

Sasuke miro atonito la cara de aquella persona.

--Tu…Itachi….—los puños de Sasuke se cerraron al pensar que su hermano aun estaba vivo y que ahora lo atormentaba de nuevo. Luego acudio Naruto a su memoria, que le pasaba?, acaso ahora lo odiaba tanto que queria que sufriera de nuevo con aquel trauma de su niñez?

La joven misteriosa dio una señal a la otra figura que reposaba junto a ella, esta ultima asintio. Sasuke salio de sus pensamientos. Asi ambas se bajaron del poste de energia electrica.

La luna de nuevo alumbro los rostros de las dos jóvenes. Al verlas bien, Sasuke regreso en si, no era Itachi despues de todo, sin embargo, algo en esas chicas que prontamente habia descubierto le decia algo.

-- Quienes son ustedes?, se parecen a él, a Itachi. ¿que hacen aqui, en la villa Uchiha?

_--_Esta fue la voluntad de mi padre, encontrarnos con usted Sasuke-san, es por eso que estamos aqui....—comento la chica de la coleta, sin contestar la pregunta que Sasuke le habia formulado.

--Padre?, de quien hablan?

--Sasuke-san…--hablo esta vez la chica menor, que tenia el cabello corto---…nosotras somos…

--Alto.—ordeno la joven mayor--..,dejemos que el pergamino hable por nosotras…--dijo entregandole un pergamino con el símbolo Uchiha en su lomo.—Tómelo es suyo Sasuke-san…

El Uchiha vacilo, y se acerco más a las jovencitas enfrentandolas. Queria llegar al fondo de ese enigma.

--Díganme quienes son ustedes?...—fijo mas sus ojos carmesí al surgir una probabilidad en su cabeza--…acaso son hijas de Madara Uchiha?!!—cuestiono fuertemente frunciendo el ceño

--Como se atreve a….!!—grito con indignación la menor de las chicas, acercandose un poco al Uchiha, pero su hermana la detuvo, escondiendo en su bolsillo el pergamino, pues veia que no seria nada facil la explicación, tal como se esperaba.

--Espera Asumi…--dijo la hermana mayor

--Pero Kyoko-Neesan, lo que dijo ha sido un insulto a la memoria de nuestro padre…

--Padre…--musito de nuevo el Uchiha en su mente, tratando de analizar lo que escuchaba, cada palabra, cada reaccion y apariencia de aquellas jovenes. Entonces ocurrio, la idea de que esas chicas fueran hijas de cierta persona, nacio en la mente de Sasuke.--¿Quién es su padre?!!—exclamo fuertemente intimidante---contesten!!—ordeno

Kyoto y Asumi fijaron su vista normal en Sasuke, aquellos ojos entre negros y gris oscuro, aun no estaban dispuestas a contestar todavía.

--Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas…--comento una voz familiar acercandose por detrás del Uchiha, quien no se percato de la presencia del recien llegado, o deberia decir.

--¿Naruto?...—dijo Sasuke, volteando hacia atrás.

La luna brillaba de nuevo, esperando que la verdadera historia del clan Uchiha se revelara.


	48. Chapter 48

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno, varias nubes se pasean por el nirvana, mientras rozan levemente el astro de la noche.

Ahí en la villa Uchiha, las sombras del pasado salieron de su escondite comandadas por Uzumaki Naruto.

El ex-líder de Konoha se encontraba detrás del Uchiha.

Sasuke comenzó a girar su cuerpo hacia atrás para mirar al dueño de esa voz familiar, su mejor amigo.

--¿Naruto?---musito, seguía sin creer lo que sus ojos carmesí le mostraban.

--Ha pasado mucho tiempo…Sasuke.—contesto el Uzumaki, con una mano en su cadera y con una mirada desafiante.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, si que tenia un alto descaro el Uzumaki, saludarlo como si nada hubiera pasado, gracias a kami que no le dijo un simple "Hola", como lo hacia Kakashi, sino, se le hubiera lanzado a golpes.

--Eres un Dobe… --dijo el portador del Sharingan, colocando su mano derecha sobre su frente para poder contener el malestar repentino en su cabeza, ocasionado por el coraje que acababa de hacer. Luego agrego con enojo, recuperado de su dolor, denotando enojo en sus ojos color carmin, volviendo su aspecto mas furioso-- sabes cuantos problemas he tenido que atravesar para encontrarte!!—grito encarándolo y acercandose lo suficiente para estar frente al Uzumaki---…Acaso te has olvidado de lo que paso?

--Callate teme.—soltó el Uzumaki con el tipico acento que usaba cuando Sasuke lo fastidiaba. Una de sus cejas rubias se balanceaba de arriba hacia abajo todo debido a su enemistad--…no he venido hasta a aquí para escuchar tus insultos. —enfatizo, oponiendose de igual manera al Uchiha---No he olvidado nada!!, crees que simplemente lo deje pasar por alto, así como así?!

Las dos hijas de Itachi simplemente se limitaban a presenciar aquella pelea.

Kyoko, alzo una ceja por encima de la otra, Asumi hizo lo mismo.

Al sentirse observado, Naruto dejo de lado su pelea verbal con Sasuke recuperando su compostura dijo:

--Bien Kyoko-chan, ha llegado la hora, no?,--comento Naruto, regalandole una sonrisa, como si hablara de cierto plan secreto-- despues de todo, ambas ansiaban tener un momento a solas con Sasuke…--sonrio satisfecho--…Ya lo tienen…--siguio caminando, dejando a las dos hermanas atrás y preparandose para desaparecer del lugar---sera mejor que me vaya, pues … esto es un asunto exclusivo del Clan Uchiha…

Kyoko al ver las intenciones del Uzumaki, iba a decirle algo, cuando su hermana se le adelanto

--Espere Naruto-sama!!—grito Asumi con fuerza.

--Que ocurre?—cuestiono el rubio

--Queremos que este presente…--confeso tímidamente.

Naruto sonrio conmovido.

--No se preocupen a pesar de la cara de pocos amigos que tiene Sasuke, las escuchara atentamente…--explico mirando de reojo al Uchiha.

Antes de que se volteara el Uzumaki para seguir con su escape, Sasuke aparecio frente a él. Poso su mano en el hombro del Uzumaki y le susurro.

La escena era similar a la repetición de aquel momento en que Naruto se encontro con Sasuke en la guarida de Orochimaru, despues de dos años y medio de buscarlo.

--No creeras que te dejara escapar tan fácilmente… no por segunda vez--comento ironizando

--Ya sabia que me arriesgaba a esa posibilidad al venir aqui.— contesto al comentario con un tono metaforico.

El rubio saco rapidamente una Kunai de su bolsillo, Sasuke que todo el tiempo no descuido su defensa, tambien saco una Kunai. En un parpadeo, se oyo un choque de metal, en el instante en que Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el Uzumaki saco un artefacto de ataque Shinobi, reacciono separandose rapidamente, Naruto tambien se movio al percatarse de que el Uchiha respondería al ataque sin chistar, retrocedio poco mas de medio metro.

Asi los dos Shinobis mas poderosos de Konoha se separaron, las dos Kunai's yacian en el suelo, posterior a ser lanzadas.

Naruto se encontraba con los dos dedos de ambas manos cruzados, como deseando invocar el kage no bushin no jutsu.

Por su parte Sasuke, tenía su mano en su Kusanagi, dispuesto a desenvainarla ante la mínima provocación.

--Detenganse!!—grito Kyoko acercandose a los dos contrincantes rápidamente, Asumi estaba detrás de ella.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se posaron en ambas chicas, Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

Una sonrisa se poso en los labios del Uzumaki, el Uchiha se quedo sorprendido, ante el gesto de su amigo.

--Lo siento Kyoko-chan… Asumi-chan….--se disculpo con las dos chicas, sobando su nuca, un poco avergonzado--…me deje llevar solamente. Si quieren que me quede, lo haré. No hay ningun inconveniente.

Asumi dio un gran suspiro de alivio al ver la situación mas calmada.

Naruto se volvio al Uchiha.

--Sasuke, se que es lo que estas pensando...—el Uchiha clavo su sharingan en su mejor amigo, comprobando que ya no deseaba pelear, ademas de que confirmaria sus sospechas—Tienes razon.—afirmo--…estas jóvenes son hijas de Itachi…--concluyo.

El Uchiha no sabia como reaccionar, eran descendientes de su hermano, el que le habia arrebatado todo, sin embargo, era cierto que ellas no tenian la culpa, aunque fueran hijas de Itachi

--Saca tus conclusiones cuando escuches todo el relato…--intervino Naruto, sacando de sus complejos a Sasuke, quien lo miro detenidamente.

--Toda la historia?...—cuestiono Asumi, confundida--…Naruto-sama no me diga que…--no pudo terminar pues el Uzumaki la interrumpio.

--Lo siento Asumi-chan, pero estuve ocupandome de algunos asuntos personales y no pude hacerle llegar el pergamino al baka…--explico con una mirada adulta y sosiega (imaginense a Naruto con ese tipo de miradas XD, que sexy)—asimismo…--ahora volteo a ver a Sasuke, para darle mas énfasis a lo que iba a decir---si aparecía frente a Sasuke, antes de que terminara mi asunto... se hubiera convertido en un gran problema, mas del que ya es….—concluyo

--No te escudes con eso, Usuratonkachi…--replico el Uchiha con ironia--…Todo este problema comenzo por tu culpa.

-- Asumi-chan ya lo vez… aqui vamos de nuevo…otra pelea…--comento tranquilamente el Uzumaki, el último comentario de Sasuke no le habia afectado en absoluto. Muestra clara que algunas veces Naruto actuaba con madurez, y que no se dejaba llevar por su ímpetu.—Bien, el asunto es con Sasuke, asi que me sentare por aquí…--comunico.

El rubio se dejo caer levemente sobre el suelo polvoriento del barrio Uchiha. Apoyo su cabeza en la pared de una de las antiguas viviendas Uchiha.

Sasuke seguia viendolo, para no perderlo de vista, ya que, era su oportunidad, esta vez no lo dejaria escapar tan fácilmente.

--Sasuke descuida, no me escapare por el momento… --comento con una pizca de burla el Uzumaki, centrando sus ojos azules en el Uchiha para ver como reaccionaba, como de costumbre con una mirada asesina de color rojo intenso. Una sonrisa zorruna se poso en la cara del Uzumaki, luego añadio cambiando su semblante por uno sensato --… ademas, tengo algunas cosas que tengo que platicar contigo, pero, primero atiende a estas niñas.—sonrio sinceramente, dándole a entender al portador de Sharingan que no estaba mintiendo.

Los ojos de Sasuke tomaron su tono natural, aquel negro tan profundo como la noche, en donde algunas veces las estrellas se veian reflejadas. Encaro a las dos hijas de su hermano mayor.

--Y bien…--comento el pelinegro frotándose un poco los ojos con sus dedos, algunas veces usar el Sharingan era malo para su vista, Sakura ya se lo habia comentado tiempo atras.

Asumi y Kyoko, esperaron a que su invitado, terminara de masajearse las pupilas. Al obtener solo las miradas y un inmenso silencio de parte de las jovenes, Sasuke volvio a invitarlas de alguna manera para que le contaran todo lo que sabian.

-- Las estoy esperando, las escuchare con atención…--comento cruzado de brazos, con una expresión pacifica.

--Creo que sera mejor que nos sentemos…--invito la hija mayor de Itachi, después tomo con su mano un banquillo mediano, ubicado a las afueras de una vivienda. La Uchiha coloco el taburete en la mitad de la calle, luego se asentó en el. Como el asiento era amplio Asumi se acomodo al lado de Kyoko.

Mientras Sasuke tomaba asiento en el suelo, cerca de las dos hermanas, recargando su cabeza en la pared. Naruto estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de Sasuke, meditando.

La primera en tomar al palabra fue Kyoko, se acerco un poco al Uchiha, para poder conversar con él.

--De acuerdo. Tal como lo ha dicho Naruto-sama, nosotras somos hijas de Uchiha Itachi. Mi nombre es Uchiha Kyoko y tengo 25 años—hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza y prosiguió--…ella es…---señalo con su brazo a su hermana quien estaba a su derecha--…mi hermana menor, Uchiha Asumi.

--Soy Asumi, mucho gusto…--se presento la menor, haciendo de igual manera el mismo gesto que su hermana.

--Ahora comenzare desde el principio…-anuncio Kyoko--… antes de nuestro nacimiento. Mi madre era una pequeña huérfana de uno de los pueblos pertenecientes al País del Agua, donde como sabrá es el pais mas afectado por la pobreza…

Y asi con estas palabras aquellos recuerdos comenzaron a tomar forma y sentido.

Era una tarde lluviosa, donde caían gotas de agua a cantaros, cualquier persona sin la protección de alguna capa o impermeable seguramente saldría empapada y contraería un resfriado inevitablemente ; sin embargo, pese a semejantes condiciones climáticas, una pequeña figura se movía entre la cortina de agua, corriendo frenéticamente. Sus pequeños pies desnudos atravesaban los pequeños charcos de agua que crecian y se alimentaban con el agua venida del cielo.

Una niña era la que corría y desafiaba a las condiciones de la madre naturaleza, buscaba desesperadamente un refugio para resguardarse. Sus ropas estaban desgastadas, una blusa de color azul marino con varias abiertas en los costados y un pequeño pantalón con bolsillos a los lados adornando la prenda, conformaba la vestimenta de nuestra caminante, lo mas hermoso de ella era su cabello de un castaño muy claro y unos sublimes ojos color verde pálido, aunque tenia su cara un poco maltratada sus rasgos finos eran de admirarse.

--Tengo que buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche…--musito para si misma la pequeña jovencita de unos 12 años aproximadamente.

Aparentemente, al lado derecho del sendero por donde huia de las fuerzas naturales, se encontraba erguido y recibiendo con ahínco la lluvia un gran bosque, mientras que al lado izquierdo del camino, se hallaba el río embravecido por las municiones de lluvia que lo alimentaban. No había muchas opciones, así que la pequeña castaña eligió entrar en el bosque, a lo mejor existía un árbol con suficiente copa como para sentarse debajo y no recibir tanto el agua del cielo.

No tardo mucho la pequeña en adentrarse en el bosque y simplemente perderse; no obstante que mas daba nadie la estaba esperando realmente, no era como esos niños de su antigua aldea, cuyos padres siempre les brindaban su protección cuando regresaban a casa despues de pasarse toda la mañana jugando en las montañas o en el río. Sin mas fuerzas la niña se tumbo debajo de un gran árbol, el que cubria un poco sus necesidades, le dolian los pies, había corrido mucho y mas cuando desde el amanecer se dedico a huir de unos bandidos que intentaron asaltarla.

--Por que aun sigo resistiéndome?...—murmuro la niña, al tiempo de que sus ojos derramaban una lagrimas--…debi morir ese dia con mis padres…asi, estaria feliz a su lado y no sufriendo esto…--encogio sus rodillas para por fin ser vencida por sus emociones.

De pronto un gran trueno se escucho a lo lejos, sacando a la pequeña de su depresion, poco despues un rayo partio el cielo con su luz ocasionada al estrellarse en el suelo.

--O no…si me mantengo aquí sera peligroso…--se paro de inmediato y empezo a correr de nuevo--…seria bueno encontrar una cueva o algo

La intensidad de los truenos se incrementaba. La niña se sentia perseguida por las fuerzas del cielo, por su mente paso la posibilidad de rendirse, ella deseaba morir o no?, entonces por que no ser fulminada por un rayo, además no creía que su muerte fuera dolorosa. Con este pensamiento en su cabeza, la niña dejo de correr, se dio al mediavuelta y se puso de frente a su destino.

--Si tengo que morir…que sea ahora…--murmuro, alzando los brazos para poder darle la bienvenida a su muerte. El kami de los cielos escucho las plegarias de la chica y arrojo su lanza eléctrica contra ella.

--Sin embargo…--la voz de Kyoko interrumpió seriamente el relato---…alguien la protegio…

Y en efecto el resultado no fue el esperado.

Una sombra vestida con una tunica negra con nubes rojas se movio rapidamente, tomando a la niña en brazos, justo antes de que el rayo la hiriera mortalmente, cayendo las dos personas al suelo.

--Que…que fue lo que paso?...—murmuro la pelicastaña, despertando despues de sentir un golpe en su cabeza. Fue cuando noto a alguien frente suyo. Un joven de 13 años, con una capa oscura, de cabello negro largo, atado a una coleta, el cual la tenía entre sus brazos. Era Itachi Uchiha.

--No deberias exponerte al peligro tan fácilmente…--comento el joven con una sonrisa. Posandose encima de la chica. Usando sus manos y su brazos estirados como soportes.

La niña estaba atonita, que acababa de pasar?, alguien la habia salvado, pero por que?, siempre penso que nadie se lamentaria por su muerte, mucho menos notaria su ausencia. Era casi una blasfemia que ese chico expuso a tal peligro.

Itachi se incoporo, sentandose con una pierna cruzada al frente y una pierna cruzada sobre el suelo, recuperando un poco su respiración, habia corrido desde una distancia considerable para salvar esa pequeña vida. Afortunadamente trataba de llevar siempre activado el Sharingan para acostumbrarse y esta manera dominar mas fácilmente el Magenkyou Sharingan; sin embargo, debido al esfuerzo perdio su linea sucesoria al atrapar a la niña.

--Quien eres?...—musito con la expresión de sorpresa la ojiazul, quien ya estaba sentada sobre sus piernas.

--La persona que te salvo…-contesto divertido, en las mismas condiciones que la pequeña, es decir, estaba sentado.

La niña se enfado, por primera vez sentía ese sentimiento de que alguien jugaba con sus palabras, no era como esas veces que la humillaban por su estatus social. Inflo sus mejillas caprichosamente. Ante este gesto Itachi solo sonrio, esa niña tan inocente, le recordaba a alguien muy especial, que seguramente en ese momento lo odiaba y maldecia, claro tenia muy buenas razones para ello.

--Esta bien, te dire mi nombre…--comento Itachi para tranquilizar el mal humor de la niña--…soy Uchiha Itachi…y tu eres?

--Mitsuki Kiyoko…--contesto timidamente.

--Es un bonito nombre…--comento tiernamente, incorporandose del suelo e invitando a la pequeña a pararse--…sera mejor que nos vayamos…no quieres seguir conversando bajo la lluvia…-dijo, al tiempo que varias gotas de agua se resbalaban por su fleco.

Kiyoko acepto y asi de la mano acompaño a ese chico, cuyo nombre le causaba un calido sentimiento en su corazon. El joven Uchiha era alto, provisto de una capa negra con nubes rojas estampadas, con un uniforme Shinobi de entrenamiento en negro debajo de al capa.

--Itachi-kun…--murmuro Kiyoko dulcemente con un sonrojo nitido.

--Que sucede?...—cuestiono al ser llamado

Al verse descubierta, la Mitsuki se sonrojo masy contesto nerviosamente.

--Na-nada…jeje, no me hagas caso.

--En serio, no es nada?,--dijo burlanamente, con una mirad acusadora--… me estabas viendo fijamente…--le expuso

El color subio más por las mejillas de la Mitsuki.

--S-Si, no es nada

--bueno, si tu lo dices…--concluyo no muy convencido

Los ojos traviesos de Itachi solamente le sonrieron a Kiyoko, esa niña tenía algo especial.

--Y asi, mi padre y mi madre se conocieron…--comento Kyoko un poco conmovida, tenia una agradable sonrisa en su rostro, aunque su rostro seguia abajo, Sasuke percibio ese cambio en su semblante. Cada palabra dicha por la mayor de las Uchiha's era escuchada atentamente.

--Y luego que paso…--comento friamente el Uchiha. Sacando se su momento e Kyoko.

--Bueno…--retomo la palabra y la historia.

Volviendo al relato.

Esa mismo dia de lluvia, Itachi y Kiyoko, se refugiaron en una cueva cercana. Ambos estaban mojados, no obstante, la pequeña Mitsuki era la mas empapada.

--Ten…--indico el Uchiha dejando caer una capa muy peculiar en la cabeza de la pequeña--…cubrete con ella del frio.

--Y tu Itachi-kun?...—contesto automáticamente, rapidamente reacciono al hecho de que lo había llamado asi, era muy pronto para decirle por su nombre, en estos casos lo correcto era decirle Uchiha-san o Uchiha-kun.—lo siento…--se disculpo---…no debi haberte hablado asi…

--No hay nada de malo, básicamente tenemos casi la misma edad. —dijo serenamente, con esos ojos tan tranquilos y profundos

--Pero…

--..Esta bien, dime como prefieras…--se acerco y le revolvió los cabellos a la niña, al sentirlos húmedos, tomo parte de la capa negra con nubes rojas estampadas y seco el cabello castaño de su compañera.—te resfriaras…

--Oye Itachi-kun…

--Dime

--Por que me rescataste?

--Me recordaste a mi hermano menor…--contesto con tristeza

--A ya veo…--comento sin notar el cambio de voz en Itachi--…y tu vives con tu hermano cercas de aquí?

--No…--contesto secamente, dejando de secar los cabellos de Kiyoko y alejandose. Ante este comportamiento, la Mitsuki dejo de preguntar.

--Si dije algo indebido…--contesto nerviosamente, habia lastimado a su protector, era lo que menos queria, no deseaba que su nuevo lazo de amistad desapareciera--…perdoname…--completo la frase con lagrimas en su ojos

--No te preocupes.—contesto con su serenidad recien recobrada el Uchiha. Y acariciando la cabeza de Kiyoko, musito dulcemente—vamos…--levanto el mentón--… no quiero ver llorar a una niña.

Una linda sonrisa surco los labios de la pelicastaña y sin previo aviso abrazo al Uchiha.

--Itachi-kun…--susurro dulcemente.

Kiyoko se quedo prontamente dormida en el pecho del Uchiha, pues no podia evitar el cansancio, ademas era muy dulce sentir el calor del pecho de alguien que en un momento la abrazo y mas aun escuchar los sonidos del corazon de ese chico.

--Realmente me he enamorado de ti…Itachi-kun…por que?...—esas palabras comenzaron a rondar en al mente de la Mitsuki.

Despues de que ese primer encuentro paso, el Uchiha paso una semana con la niña viviendo ambos en el bosque y explorando los distintos rincones del bosque o a veces mas alla de esto, mas el pelinegro sospechaba que algo habia nacido en Kiyoko, por que durante todos estos dias, una gran sonrisa iluminaba su cara, y a pesar de que ha Itachi le agradable ese semblante, no dejaba de preocuparse.

Desafortunadamente los dias en compañía de Mitsuki se iban acortando, Itachi no podia alargar mas la duracion de su mision, ya que, podrian empezar las sospechas en Akatsuki, ademas de que no podia vigilar a Madara lo suficiente, siempre trataba de estar lo mas cerca posible de ese sujeto. Desde que se habai marchado de Konoha, se la pasaba al pendiente de Madara, vigialando cada uno de sus movimientos, sumado a que llegaba mas rapido de lo normal de las misiones, era mas facil trabajar solo que en compañía, pues se sentia libre para meditar, sentirse en compañía de otra persona, aunque, tambien para culparse.

Sin embargo con la llegada de Kiyoko, simplemente algunas veces olvidaba esas obligaciones y trataba de relajarse, se preguntaba si su cariño por la chica, que algunas veces se comportaba como una niña pequeña, tenia relación con el hecho de que habia marcado de por vida a su hermano menor, Sasuke.

Al final, a la puesta de sol, sobre la barranca que se alzaba sobre aquel bosque donde se habian conocido, Itachi y Kiyoko vieron como el sol se ponia.

La mitsuki se encontraba sentada casi al borde de la barranca con sus piernas colgando del filo de esta, mientras el Uchiha estaba de pie.

--Kiyoko tengo que decirte algo…--dijo cortando la calma y el silencio, tenia puesto su sombrero de viaje y su capa se ondeaba al viento.

--Te vas a ir verdad?—contesto rapidamente sin ver al Uchiha, el viento de la tarde acaricio su faz

--El tiempo de mi mision se vence mañana, son las reglas de la organización para la que trabajo…--comento despues de recuperarse del asombro que le propino la mitsuki.

--Esta bien, no te preocupes por mí…estare aquí a tu regreso…

--Pero…—dio un gran suspiro--…te sere honesto, no puedo regresar aquí…mis misiones siempre son a lugares distintos…--pausa—Lo mejor sera que bajes al pequeño pueblo que esta cercas de aquí y te establezcas….

--De ese lugar estoy huyendo…--interrumpio secamente a Itachi de nuevo--…no puedo regresar, ademas ahí nadie me esta esperando…

--No puedo llevarte conmigo. —confeso firmemente.

--Ya lo se, lo intuía…--fijo sus ojos azules en el Uchiha, por primera vez en toda la conversación lo veia--…ademas no quiero ser una carga, por eso prefiero esperarte, aunque tengan que pasar 100 años, aquí estare…--una lagrima rodó por su mejilla--…solo quiero que lo sepas…

Itachi se arrodillo y con su mano seco las lagrimas que se agolpaban en los ojos de Kiyoko, limpiándolas con ternura.

--Regresare…--murmuro el Uchiha.

--Te esperare aquí…--abrazo a Itachi--…siempre lo hare.

--Mi padre, no regreso de inmediato, pasaron 2 años largos…--comento al margen Kyoko con melancolia--…mi madre espero pacientemente el momento del regreso, confiaba en ello, mientras tanto se dedico a vivir en el bosque, bajando a la aldea solo en caso de problemas realmente criticos, aguantando toda clase de obstáculos…pues el pueblo era pobre y apenas los nobles podian subsistir. En ese momento un noble, de una familia rica, de nombre Matsumoto Katsuhiro se fijo en mi madre…que era conocida como la "La dama del bosque". ´debido a que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la floresta… Katsuhiro le propuso matrimonio a mi madre miles de veces, no obstante mi madre siempre lo rechazaba…

La mirada de Sasuke estaba ahora completamente enfocada en la hija mayor de su hermano, tenia sus manos entrecruzadas, constantemente se ponía en esa posición cuando algo le interesaba.

Kyoko regreso al relato.

--Onegai…no me ignores …--rogo un joven noble, el cual perseguia a una chica de 14 años,por el bosque, mientras sus ropas finas se marcaban y manchaban con toda clase de residuos del bosque--…se mi esposa

--Entiende Katsuhiro, yo no soy para ti…--comento la chica sin mirar a su perseguidor.

La joven que el heredero de la casa Matsumoto perseguia, era Kiyoko, ahora lucia una linda figura, pues ya era una chica de 14 años. Sus ropas eran aceptables, a pesar de vivir casi por dos años en el bosque. Logro darse vestido y comido a si misma, a base de la caridad de algunas personas de la aldea y visitantes que admiraban su increíble belleza. Traia unos pantalones verde oscuro entallados, y una camisa de malla, encima de esta siempre se colocaba un pequeña blusa sin mangas.

--Tu me gustas mucho!!, por eso quiero que seas toda mia!—exclamo con tono arrogante---…además no tendrias de que quejarte si te casas conmigo, no creo que la persona que estas esperando, según escuche por ahí, te de una vida mejor que la que yo puedo darte….

Ese comentario hizo que Kiyoko se detuviera de golpe.

--Nadie…Absolutamente nadie…y menos tu…--murmuro dolida y enojada la mitsuki---Tiene derecho a hablar asi de Él!!...—se acerco al joven tomandolo por sorpresa y lo agarro por el cuello—ESCUCHAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!, NO ME INTERESAS, CREES QUE CON TU DINERO PUEDES COMPRARME?, BUSCATE MEJOR A ALGUIEN DE TU ALTURA!!---lo arrojo al suelo con brusquedad, ensuciando la fina yukata que vestia.

Componiéndose el cuello y para salir con la mayor dignidad posible el Matsumoto, exclamo.

--ESO YA LO VEREMOS, TE ADVIERTO QUE SERAS MIA, MIA KIYOKO.

El entrecejo de Kiyoko se turbo un poco, Katsuhiro simplemente se marcho despues de decir aquella amenaza.

Esa noche, acompañado por varios aldeanos deseosos de alguna recompensa posterior a su ayuda, Katsuhiro se interno en el bosque, acercandose al hogar donde supuestamente Kiyoko estaria reposando, que era nada mas y nada menos que la misma cueva donde Itachi llevo a la mitsuki en su primer encuentro, mas no la encontro. La Mitsuki era astuta, eso le habia enseñado la vida, no se iba a permitir atrapar por una persona tan inmadura como el Matsumoto, ademas ella no amaba a Katsu, su corazon pertenecia a Itachi, solo él, era digno de ella. Asi desde la copa de una arbol, Kiyoko hizo una nueva promesa.

--No me entregare a nadie que no sea Itachi-kun…asi que esperare para siempre su regreso--murmuro.

En ese momento al rama en donde se encontraba se rompio, cayendo la chica al suelo. Los aldeanos escucharon ese estruendo e inmediatamente fueron para averiguar que era, pues el ruido se habai escuchado muy cerca.

Desgracidamente para Kiyoko, su tobillo estaba lastimado.

--Maldicion , no puedo moverme…

Pronto arribaron Katsu y los aldeanos y la descubrieron.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, el Matsumoto se acerco a la Mitsuki. La tomo del menton y dijo

--Te dije que serias mia, ahora no puedes huir o defenderte…se acabo mi linda Kiyoko…--se agacho para darle un beso, mas la joven le escupio en la cara.

--Ahora regresas como si nada verdad?...—comento airosa--…recuerdo bien que fue idea tuya expulsarme cuando era pequeña del pueblo, todo por que no quise darte de la manzana que tenia entre mis manos en ese momento…--explico---…te sentias con autoridad de quitarles la comida a otros, solo por que eras hijo de una familia poderosa…y ahora vienes a decirme que me amas? Bastardo!!

La cara de Katsu cambio por el enojo de recordar aquellos momentos en que Kiyoko simplemente lo desafiaba y según él no el daba el respeto que merecia como heredero del clan Matsumoto.

--Kiyoko…esa vez no me diste lo que tenias en tus manos, simplemente me escupiste…como hoy….pero esta vez te quitare algo mas valioso…--comento con maliciosa en sus ojos, ademas de deseo desenfrenado.

No obstante antes de que la tocara con su mano corrupta, una Kunai se sepultó en su mano derecha.

--Que demonios!!—grito uno de los aldeanos, entretanto Katsu caia al suelo retorciéndose por el dolor, los demas aldeanos trataban de aliviarlo acercandose a él, en ese momento una pesadilla iba a dar inicio.

Unos ojos rojos carmesí brillaron en la oscuridad, un demonio se acercaba, la luna enmarcaba su figura. La sombra tomo forma al ser iluminada por la luz. Se trataba de Itachi.

Los aldeanos y Katsuhiro, este ultimo con su mano ensagrentada y muerto por el dolor, vieron al recien llegado.

--Quien diablos te has creido?—grito el Matsumoto--…sabes quien soy yo?!

--No me importa.—contesto Itachi, miro a Kiyoko que no salia de su asombro, sus ojos se fijaron en Itachi completamente. El Uchiha se arrodillo y le susurro--…Kiyoko cubrete los oidos y tapa tus ojos, y por ningun motivo los abras…

La chica obedecio. Ahí en un instante el Magenkyou Sharingan aparecio en los ojos del leon mayor del desaparecido clan Uchiha. Y el Tsukoyomi comenzo.

La venganza en contra de aquellos que trataron de propasarse con Kiyoko fue cruel, pues era bien sabido que el Tsukoyomi podria dejarte en un estado de locura total….

Al final Katsu cayo silenciosamente al suelo, muerto totalmente y con trauma de ver aquellas imágenes que lo torturaron durante simples instantes, pero que para el Matsumoro fueron dias, meses inclusos años, sus ojos dilatados y llenos de terror demostraban que ni en su muerte pudo descanzar. Los aldeanos que tambien vieron la ilusion fueron menos torturados, sin embargo huyeron del lugar despavoridos, clamando que un demonio con forma de hombre habia aparecido y asesino al heredero de los Matsumoto.

Cuando todo estuvo en calma, y al luna salio de entre las nubes, Itachi se dirigio a la Mitsuki.

--Kiyoko ya puedes abrir los ojos…

La chica obedecio.

--Itachi…Kun…por fin has vuelto…--murmuro entrecortado la joven, mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

--Si…--contesto bajito, desactivando su Sharingan.

Kiyoko no se pudo contener y se lanzo a sus brazos.

--A partir de este momento…--murmuro Itachi, sin poder terminar pues fue interrumpido por los labios de la Mitsuki que sin pudor o ceremonia premeditada lo beso.

EL Uchiha mayor se sorprendio por primera vez en toda su vida, posterior a la masacre del clan uchiha, despues de acabar con miles de vidas durante sus 14 años de vida, nada lo asombraba en lo absoluto, ni siquiera su propia muerte, hasta eso estaba planeado a futuro.

Kiyoko se separo, dejandolo para que hablara, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

--Sabes Itachi-kun…--comento nerviosamente con su mirada desviada--…Desde que te conoci, ….yo….siempre te he querido…no se por que…pero me enamore de ti…--se formo una sonrisa hermosa---…solo queria que lo supieras….—termino

Itachi escucho todo atentamente y simplemente sonrio sinceramente, hacia mucho que habia olvidado como sonreir asi. En ese momento se dio cuenta que lo sintio con Kiyoko los dos años de ausencia, no era comparable a la culpa, pena y redencion por dañar a su hermano menor, Sasuke.

--Kiyoko…--comento--…regrese aquí, por ti…--tomo al cara de la chica entre sus manos--…solo por ti, jamas te dejare sola….---le confeso.

Con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos azules de la chica, la Mitsuki se abrazo al Uchiha, este correspondió.

--Itachi-kun…yo solo soy tuya…. solo tuya—decia una y otra vez Kiyoko, por primera vez se le insuaba a alguien, sin embargo para ella estaba bien, pues esas declaraciones era para la persona que amaba.

--Despues de eso…--intervino en el relato de nuevo Kyoko--…mi padre se establecio con mi madre, en un pueblo cercano a los territorios en donde la guarida de Akatsuki se asentaba era un plan estrategico, ya que, asi podia ver a mi madre y a nosotros mas fácilmente sin que sospecharan de nada los demas miembros, pues era comun que saliera a meditar solo, asi que no habia ningun riesgo…--explico---…por primera vez, mi padre era feliz…al año de estar juntos, naci yo…--sonrio calidamente---…según mi padre, yo era su felicidad…tres años despues Asumi nacio…--fijo levemente su vista en su hermana menor.

--En esos momentos eramos tan felices…--suspiro de nostalgia la menor de los Uchiha's.

--Es verdad.—apoyo Kyoko, volvio su vista al Uchiha--…Sasuke-san, mi padre durante el tiempo en que estuvo con nosotros, que fueron escasos 5 años, constantemente mostraba una linda sonrisa, se mostraba tranquilo a veces nos reprendia por travesuras que haciamos….nunca hablaba de su familia con nosotros, asimismo de igual forma no preguntabamos por nada….sin embargo, mi madre ya sabia algunos detalles del oscuro pasado de mi padre….

--Entonces ese dia llego.—interrumpio con tono melancolico Asumi.

--Asi es….ese dia mi padre básicamente se estaba despidiendo.

En un dia soleado, Itachi no tenia su capa Akatsuki, simplemente estaba con su uniforme shinobi azul marino. Kiyoko estaba al lado del Uchiha, todos sentados en una pradera, mirando el hermoso paisaje.

--Kyoko…Asumi…las quiero mucho hijas, lo saben verdad?...—comento con acento paternal

--Claro, nosotras tambien te queremos papi…--contestaron a coro las dos niñas. Kyoko de 5 años y Asumi de 3. Abrazaron a su progenitor.

El semblante de Itachi cambio a uno triste, y con un ademan le dio a entender a la Mitsuki que debian hablar de cierto asunto importante.

--Asumi, Kyoko por que no van a jugar?...—invito la madre amorosa

--Podemos?

--Claro…

Las dos niñas se despidieron temporalmente de sus padres y se fueron a correr por la pradera.

--- Kiyoko ha llegado el tiempo que te comente tengo que dejarte para poder otorgarle el honor de haber vengado a los Uchiha a mi hermano menor, Sasuke.

--Lo se Itachi-kun, pero dime no hay otra manera?—dijo con mirada suplicante

--No. Sasuke merece ese honor, despues de todo ha trabajado por ello, lo he hecho sufrir demasiado…. Sabes que hasta ha roto sus lazos en Konoha, auqellos que le pudieron dar la felicidad…--acaricio la mejilla de Kiyoko--…la misma de la que estoy disfrutando yo ahora….asi que…

--Esta bien…Yo cuidare de las niñas…ellas son mi gran tesoro, pues son hijas tuyas….

--Nuestras…--corrigio con ternura el Uchiha mayor, plantando un beso tierno en la mitsuki, un beso de despedida.

--Todo por ti otouto…Sasuke--musito Itachi, ya listo para salir, no queria despedirse de sus hijas, pues eso le podria causar no seguir adelante, asi que en esa noche donde al luna se alzaba triunfante y fantasmal, salio por la puerta.

--- ¿A donde vas Papi?¿ Quien es Sasuke?...—cuestiono Kyoko, quien se habia levantado al escuchar la puerta abrirse y percatarse que su papa no estaba al lado de su madre, tenia unos instintos shinobis muy desarrollados.

Itachi que nunca penso ser descubierto, se volvio a su hija mayor.

--A un viaje...cuida de Asumi y tu madre….—contesto el uchiha

--No volverás?...-pregunto temerosa

--Lo mas probable es que no…--confeso apesadumbrado, era difícil explicar dicha situación.—pero, estoy seguro que su tio Sasuke se encargara de todo, él es la persona que se encargara de ustedes en el futuro….

--Y él donde esta?, por que no te ayuda en tu mision?...-cuestiono inocentemente

Una sonrisa de ironia se poso en los labios de Itachi.

--No puede Kyoko…--acaricio los cabellos negros de la niña de 5 años---…por que esta enojado conmigo…

--Entonces como nos cuidara?

--Con esto…--le entrego un pergamino con el símbolo del clan Uchiha. Mas a estas alturas, ni Kyoko ni Asumi sabian exactamente que tan grande era el clan portador del Sharingan.---cuando lo veas daselo….

--Si se lo doy dejara de estar enojado contigo?

--Probablemente, bien me voy….recuerda lo que te he dicho pequeña Kyoko

--Hai…te quiero mucho Papi…--lo abrazo

--Yo tambien….—correspondio el gesto, era la ultima vez que podria abrazar a su pequeña.

--Asi al final, nos estaramos por nuestra madre, de la pelea que sostuvo usted Sasuke-san con mi padre…--concluyo ya en el presente Kyoko, fijando sus ojos en Sasuke.

--Y por que confias en mi?...—pregunto de pronto

Naruto se sorprendio mucho, Sasuke iba directo al grano, tenia sentido, quien en su sano juicio le pedia al asesino de su padre ayuda?, aunque fueran hermanos, la linea oscura seguia ahí.

--Por la sencilla razon de que nuestro padre cayo en su propia perdicion, ya hemos leido el pergamino….y lo comprendemos tanto a usted como a él…--concluyo la Uchiha mayor.

--No el tenemos rencor en absoluto, al contrario…--comento Asumi--…queremos estar en el Clan Uchiha que ha renacido y seguir el legado de nuestro padre como sus hijas….de esa manera…--se quebro su voz y lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

--Creemos que esa manera su espiritu regresara al nido familiar tranquilamente…--termino Kyoko

--Que piensas Sasuke?---pregunto sin ninguna demora Naruto a su mejor amigo.

--¿Que quieres que piense?


	49. Chapter 49

--Creemos que esa manera su espiritu regresara al nido familiar tranquilamente…--termino Kyoko decididamente, estaba convencida en que ese deseo que tenia, representaba la ultima voluntad de su padre, Itachi.

--Que piensas Sasuke?---pregunto sin ninguna demora Naruto a su mejor amigo.

--¿Que quieres que piense?...—comento sin poder creer ese relato.

--No quiero ser inoportuno , ni mucho menos intervenir en este asunto, sin embargo ya lei ese pergamino….—confeso seriamente, ante la mirada atonita de Sasuke, quien se voltio a ver al rubio, pues sus palabras lo habian sorprendido, ante esta reaccion Naruto agrego, pues no era quien le debia dar las respuestas a las multiples preguntas que nacían en su mente--… lo mejor es que lo leas, te disipara muchas dudas que seguramente tienes…--concluyo.

El Uchiha seguia en la misma posición, meditando toda la informacion, además claro de sentimientos encontrados, después de haber escuchado todo el relato, volvio sus ojos negros a las dos hermanas.

-- Esta bien, ojearé ese documento…

Kyoko saco el pergamino de su bolsillo, estiro su brazo; Sasuke estiro su brazo para recibir el pergamino, la Uchiha estaba a punto de depositarlo en la mano del Uchiha mayor, cuando un sonido sordo de escucho. Las dos hermanas y el comandante de policia voltearon y se dieron cuenta de que Naruto yacia de lado en el suelo.

--Naruto-sama!!—grito Asumi aterrada, quedandose en shock.

Kyoko y Sasuke se acercaron de inmediato. El Uchiha sostuvo en sus brazos al Uzumaki sin advertir la gravedad de la situacion, afortunadamente en ese instante Kyoko, quien estaba frente al Uchiha, se dio cuenta de algo. Un líquido carmesí manchaba ligeramente el suelo.

--Sasuke-san…hay sangre en el suelo, y proviene de Naruto-sama!!...

El exterior de la capa estaba manchado, justamente en el área del torso.

--Que dices?!—volteo a su mejor amigo hacia él, para verlo mejor, abrio la capa levemente manchada y descubrio el chaleco Anbu protector cubierto de Sangre, confirmando lo que Kyoko le anuncio previamente.

Desgraciadamente las heridas de Naruto se abrieron por estar moviéndose de un lado a otro, brincando por los techos además de su mini enfrentamiento con el Uchiha, todo en una misma noche, sumado a que no habian pasado ni siquiera 24 horas de su enfrentamiento con Kambei.

--Rapido hay que llevarlo adentro de la casa!!—exclamo presurosa Asumi desde lejos, ya habia salido de su impresion.

Los dos Uchihas asintieron, tomaron cada uno, un brazo del Uzumaki y se lo pasaron por el hombro para poderlo llevar al interior de una casa cercana, donde anteriormente Kyoko y Asumi estuvieron viviendo mientras esperaban la llegada de Sasuke.

Asumi abrio la puerta principal, ademas de apartar rapidamente la puerta de una de las habitaciones, todo con el fin de que Naruto rápidamente fuera tratado.

Kyoko y Sasuke depositaron a Naruto en la cama de al habitación. Velozmente el Uchiha alejo la capa de oscura, retiro el chaleco protector Anbu, y por ultimo alzo la playera negra interior. En ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta de que las vendas blancas que cubrian el pecho y parte del hombro del rubio estaban manchadas casi en su totalidad.

--Esto fue por que vino hasta Konoha….—se dijo asi mismo el Uchiha.

--Estaria mucho mejor Naruto-sama si no hubiera venido a cumplir su promesa en estas condiciones…--comento de pronto Kyoko, que estaba tan sorprendida como el mismo Sasuke del estado fisico del Uzumaki.

El menor de los Uchiha's, fingio no escuchar el comentario, lo que contaba ahora era la salud del Uzumaki.

--Kyoko estoy seguro que tienen algunos vendajes aquí o no?

La chica asintio.

--Los traigo inmediatamente Kyoko-Nesan…--comento Asumi saliendo de escena rapidamente, pues todo el tiempo estuvo atrás de su hermana.

Mas pronto que inmediatamente, Sasuke incorporo a Naruto un poco, mientras Kyoko y Asumi se encargaban de cambiarle el vendaje, afortunadamente las heridas no se habian abierto mucho, solo una pequeña rasgadura, y es que Kyubi estaba aun debilitado como para curar rápidamente cualquier herida.

Ya mas calmadas las cosas, y de cerciorarse de que no apareciera fiebre en el cuerpo del Uzumaki, Sasuke tomo una silla, al igual que las hermanas y se sentaron junto al lecho del rubio.

De pronto el Uchiha menor, saco algo de su bolsillo y lo coloco en una mesa de noche cercana a la cama donde reposaba Naruto. Kyoko y Asumi siguieron con la mirada el objeto que se poso en el buro.

--Se lo dare una vez que se despierte, aunque no quiera…--comento de manera baja Sasuke, mas que comentario era un reflexion para si mismo.

--Disculpe Sasuke-san que es eso?…--dijo de pronto Asumi sin ninguna pausa, Kyoko volteo y trato de reprenderla con un gesto, su hermana menor si que era muy osada algunas veces.

Sasuke vio el gesto de la hermana mayor, dandole a entender a la chica de que no le molestaba que le preguntara.

--Ese collar le pertenece a Naruto…--fijo sus ojos en el collar del primer Hokage, Harashirama, que descansaba sobre una superficie algo polvorienta, pues esa casa donde estaban alojados en ese momento, habia permanecido mucho tiempo abandonada. La luna dejaba pasar sus rayos sobre la forma de aquella piedra tan legendaria, brindandole un brillo sobrenatural.--…Lo acredita como sucesor de Harashirama Senju, el primer Hokage…y mas que eso, lo identifca como el Rokudaime Hokage--concluyo.

Tanto Kyoko como Asumi, se sorprendieron, sabian la historia verdadera de la fundacion de Konoha, gracias a la carta que dejo atrás su padre, Itachi.

En ese instante, Sasuke comenzo a realizar varios movimientos de manos, cuando termino, se levanto de su asiento y juntando sus manos las poso en el brazo izquierdo del Uzumaki.

--Rompimiento del RaikiriTousen!!—exclamo.

Una luz resplandeciente de color azul apareció debajo de las palmas de las manos del Uchiha, algo se estaba liberando debajo. La fluorescencia empezo a disminuir su intensidad, cuando todo hilo de luz desaparecio, Sasuke retiro sus manos.

--Listo…--dijo levemente el pelinegro, limpiando el poco sudor de su frente, pues tuvo que utilizar una cantidad considerable de chakra, para, irónicamente, absorber quella energia tipo raiton que el mismo le habia impuesto a Naruto. Era claro, Sasuke retiro el sello de trueno del brazo izquierdo del Uzumaki. Solo la cicatriz en forma de estrella explosionada habia quedado grabada en la piel morena.

El comandante de la policia se dejo caer de nuevo en la silla, estaba algo cansado, pero pronto se le pasaria. De pronto, sintio una mano sobre su hombro. Kyoko, que se encontraba sentada a su derecha.

--Se siente bien, Sasuke-san?

--Hai…--respondio, conteniendo su frente un momento en su mano--…solo debo descanzar un poco…

--Si gusta, puede usar mi cama, para que repose un rato…--propuso Asumi, desde la izquierda de Sasuke--…no se preocupe nosotros cuidaremos de Naruto-sama…--concluyo con una sonrisa.

--Se los agradezco, pero no gracias…--comento Sasuke, volviendo su mirada en el Uzumaki--…estoy seguro que ahora que no tiene el sello en su brazo, se le sera mas facil escapar una vez que se recupere de su agotamiento.

Kyoko se confundió ante la explicación de su "tio", entonces Asumi tomo la palabra para preguntar lo que su hermana mayor se estaba preguntando.

--Entonces por que Sasuke-san?...

--El sello puede convertirse en un estorbo en su recuperacion, en estas condiciones…no hay mas remedio…--explico centrando su ojos en las dos chicas de manera sintetiza con una pequeña aura de oscuridad que le daba un aspecto severo, que te daba a comprender que no le cuestionaras en nada.

Ante la actitud del Uchiha, Asumi se sentio un poco intimidada, Kyoko tambien, sin embargo podia mantener su calma, para ella no habia anda que temer.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

Mientras tanto en el subconsciente de Uzumaki, una lluvia se cernia sobre un bosque oscuro, colocando al rubio tirado en el suelo. Las lagrimas del cielo cubrian todo su cuerpo, y su cara estaba posada sobre el piso humedo, que prácticamente se habia convertido en lodo.

--Naruto-kun…--exclamo una voz masculina bastante profunda y peculiar, haciendo eco en la cabeza del rubio, esta reacciono levemente en su interior--…cumple mi deseo…—continuo la voz---…cuida de Sasuke….llevalo de vuelta a casa….-

--Que…?...—contesto en su subconsciente--…aun estas aquí todavía?...

De pronto una figura, una persona salio de oscuridad del bosque, Naruto despego su cara del lodo, dejando que rios de agua se corrieran por su faz.

--Si, aun estoy aquí….—pronuncio de nuevo aquella voz, parecia que no podia acercarse mas al Uzumaki, asi que desde su posición en la penumbra siguió mirando.

--Pense que te habias ido hacia mucho tiempo…-comento el rubio, al tiempo que utilizaba sus manos y brazos para incorporarse de aquel piso y sentarse por completo, enfocando su vista en aquel que se escondia en las sombras, o mas bien que no podia abandonarlas.

La lluvia seguia su curso. Y asi Naruto y aquel desconocido seguian mirandose, como un momento de meditacion, donde no hace falta hablar para saber exactamente que ambos se habian comprendido.

--No puedo irme...—hablo de nuevo el desconocido con voz lastimosa--….Kyoko y Asumi...no puedo condenarlas de esa manera… ya hice sufrir a la mujer que ame….—confeso---no quiero que ellas también…--se corto

--No te preocupes…--dijo a modo de consuelo el rubio. Multiples gotas de agua se deslizaron por sus cabellos rubios mientras la lluvia parecia parar---…asi será, para eso estoy aquí…y tambien esta Sasuke….—dibujo una sonrisa zorruna---Kyoko-chan….Asumi-chan…---pronuncio sus nombres con cariño--- les debo mucho a ellas, por que me has salvado sabes?…--siguio hablando, parecia que era sinceridad y agradecimiento lo que se desbordaba de cada palabra que decia—ademas tambien te debo a…ti—concluyo, sacudio hacia el frente su brazo, una brisa salio disparada hacia el lugar donde estaba el receptor de aquella conversación.

El viento alejo un poco la oscuridad, asi el rostro de aquella voz se ilumino, dejando ver una sonrisa de satisfacción y confianza posada en sus labios.

La oscuridad desapareció, dejando pasar a una inmensa luz y un hermoso color blanco

Naruto tambien sonrio comprensivamente.

--Lo se…--murmuro por última vez Itachi desapareciendo en la luz--…siempre he confiado en ti…

Un fino rayo de luz de luna se poso sobre el rostro del Uzumaki, fastidiando sus ojos. Un gesto se dibujo en la cara del rubio, accion percatada por los demas presentes, que fingian como guardianes.

Naruto poso su mano derecha en su rostro, tratando de tapar la luz que le molestaba, fue entonces que sus ojos se abrieron de a poco.

--Que rayos pasa…--murmuro el rubio, desconocio el lugar en donde se encontraba--…en donde estoy?

--Naruto-sama!!—chillo de alegria Asumi, acercandose al lecho del Uzumaki en un santiamen, este entonces volteo y miro a las dos hijas de Itachi y a su mejor amigo muy vagamente.

--Asumi-chan…Kyoko-chan….—pronuncio identificando a las dos jovencitas---Sasuke…?—cuestiono extrañado, aun estando adormilado, con la luz de la luna pegándole en los ojos y el cansancio que entorpecia su vista, no era de extrañarse que realmente pensara que lo que veia podria ser una alucinación o algo por el estilo.

--Menos mal que ya recuperaste el conocimiento…-dijo Sasuke un poco mas calmado, entonces sonrio prepotentemente--…solo te gusta meterte en problemas, dobe…--suspiro de manera cansada

Kyoko fue otra persona que dio un gran suspiro, pero de alivio. Aunque el unico que no estaba tranquilo era, Naruto

--Callate Sasuke-teme!!—exclamo con fuerza y coraje el rubio, levantandose de imprevisto de la cama, sintiendo una punzada en sus heridas.

--Naruto-sama no se esfuerce demasiado…--recomendó Kyoko, que se incorporo de la silla para ayudar al Uzumaki a recostarse de nuevo.

--Por que me molesto?...—comento el Uzumaki, sobandose las sienes-…Tu nunca cambiaras...—recrimino con sarcasmo a su amigo, mirándolo enojado.---Aun no ha amanecido?....—murmuro mirando el cielo nocturno a traves de la ventana e incorporándose lentamente, Kyoko iba a ayudarlo pero el rubio la detuvo con su mano, dandole a entener que podia solo. Usando la cabecera del lecho Naruto apoyo su espalda

---Solo han pasado un par de horas Naruto-sama…--comento tranquila Kyoko.—es de madrugada exactamente

--Deberían ir a descansar ustedes dos…--sugirio, sin mirar a las chicas

--Pero!...—replico con ahínco Asumi, sintiendose algo subestimada

--No han dormido por mucho tiempo…desde que llegaron a Konoha, me equivoco?...—comento centrando sus ojos azules serios en los oscuros ojos de ambas chicas.

Asumi se mordio el labio, bajando su cabeza, no habia nada que impugnar respecto a ese detalle.

El Rokudaime las miro con ternura, sabia de antemano ciertas cosas que las hijas de Itachi nunca admitirian.

--Han estado protegiendo la Villa Uchiha desde que fue atacada hace algunos dias…es por eso que tienen esas ojeras debajo de sus ojos…--apunto las marcas oscuras que se veian levemente debido al maquillaje que ambas hermanas se había colocado para que Naruto no se diera cuenta y se preocupara, mas, al final fue Inútil. El rubio sonrio---Hagan lo que les digo, es por su bien…--repitio de forma paternal--…ademas….—añadio con un tono mas serio, oscuro, intimidante--…no sabemos como seran las batallas próximas, además no sabemos que movimiento hara Akatsuki y necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible…

--Naruto-sama…nosotras--pronuncio fuerte la menor de las uchihas, con una mano sobre su pecho responsabilizándose por sus palabras, tratando de replicar y llamar la atención del Rokudaime.

--Dejalo Asumi.—interrumpió la hermana mayor suavemente---…Naruto-sama tiene razon---volvio su rostro a su hermana, para centrar sus ojos gris oscuro---…es mejor que descansemos no hemos dormido mucho desde que llegamos aquí.

No pudo decir nada más, la Uchiha menor perdio sus animos para seguir discutiendo, se levanto de su asiento, al ver a su hermana de pie, y asi en silencio se dirigieron a la puerta.

Antes de Salir, Kyoko se volvio a Sasuke, se acerco a el y tomando sus manos entre las suyas, aseguro el pergamino.

--Casi lo olvido…--se disculpo atentamente--…por favor Sasuke-san lealo…—comento con un acento de suplica, mirando con sus ojos oscuros a Sasuke, los ojos de la chica eran amables y daban a entender que tenia confianza en el juicio del Uchiha.

De esta manera Kyoko salio primero por la puerta, Asumi se quedo a atrás y dijo a Naruto

--Naruto-sama tenemos que hablar un poco despues, asi que no se vaya a ir!—advirtio casi cantando de alegria

--Aquí estare Asumi-chan…--contesto con la misma alegria apoyando su cabeza sobre su puño derecho.

La puerta se cerro, dejando a solas a Naruto y Sasuke.

--Y bien?...—cuestiono Naruto al Uchiha, rompiendo el silencio—Que tienes para informarme? O prefieres que informe Yo?...--bromeo

--Por eso sacaste a las dos de la habitación?...—comento con una pregunta Sasuke, sin contestar las dos cuestiones planteadas por su mejor amigo.

--Algo asi, tienen demasiados asuntos de que preocuparse aun…—miro el pergamino asegurado en las manos de su amigo--…como para inquietarlas aun mas con problemas mios…--Sasuke escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de serenidad que salia de la boca de su mejor amigo, realmente confiaba mucho en los retoños de su hermano mayor --…ademas—agrego dibujando una gran sonrisa--… con el hecho de haberme traido en un pieza desde el futuro hasta aquí, es mas que suficiente para mi…--explico tranquilamente

Esas palabras daban pistas sobre la respuesta al misterio de cómo el exlider de Konoha habia podido llegar al futuro. Sasuke siempre se cuestiono ese pequeño detalle, ¿Cómo habia logrado?.

--Exactamente….—hablo de pronto el Uchiha, llamando la atención del Uzumaki, pues su voz lo interrogaba severamente.---…como lo lograste?

Una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara del rubio.

Entretanto en otro lugar, en las afueras de Konoha, las estrellas se encargaban de prestarle su escasa luz a un vagabundo que se hallaba sentando a orillas de una cascada, la cual se localizaba en el centro de un bosque.

Pequeñas gotas de agua saltaban hacia el exterior, mojando el piso hecho con rocas, que conectaba de cierta manera la cascada con el espeso bosque.

En una enorme roca, que se situaba a la orilla del río que formaba la cascada de agua mineral, se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, su cabeza estaba baja, como si estuviera inconciente. Una de sus piernas estaba flexionada y la otra en reposo completo, estirada sobre el suelo. Vestía un uniforme shinobi desgastado.

De pronto, una persona con una capa negra con nubes rojas fue iluminada por la luna.

--Por fin te encuentro…Kambei—murmuro el Akatsuki, acercándose al convaleciente de la roca.

El aludido por fin mostró señales de vida, levantando su cabeza, y temblando levemente, tal como un cuerpo sin mucha vida, murmuro.

--Hankyo….—respondió, con unos ojos azules con una mínima chispa de vida.

Una especie de Sonrisa quiso dibujarse en el rostor inexpresivo del Akatsuki, sin embargo no se logro, su cara siguió neutra, no obstante sus ojos hablaban por si solos.

--Akatsuki y Akako-sama ya no te necesitan….—explico de manera seria, pero con un cierto toque de altanería.

--Solo a eso has venido?...—contraataco el Kazemachi fríamente, recuperando un poco mas de vitalidad. Al haber sido insultado y humillado por su eterno rival, la llama de la vida que momentos antes se consumia poco a poco, volvio a calentarse. El Kazemachi empezó a incorporarse del suelo con algo de dignidad y con algo de chakra viento, pues este giraba alrededor de su mano.

Hankyo por primera vez, estaba un soprendido, aunque levemente se notaba en su cara, por la rapida recuperacion de su ex camarada.

--Ya no quiero ver tu rostro…--sentencio brutalmente Kambei, fijando unos ojos azules frios en su futuro oponente--…TERMINEMOS CON ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!—grito, despidiendo miles de lenguas de viento a su alrededor, invocando una aura de batalla.

El oponente de Kambei, se cubrio con su brazo y capa del recien adquirido sentido de batalla. Sin quedarse callado, exclamo.

--Piensas vencerme ?, no me hagas reir…--pausa, endurecio el tono de su voz---ALGUIEN QUE NI SIQUIERA PUDO SEGUIR SU PROPIO CAMINO, ES UN COBARDE, Y QUE ADEMAS DE ESO NO RESPETO SUS PROPIAS METAS!! NUNCA PODRA DERROTARME!!

En ese momento, las remembranzas de la pelea con Naruto regresaron a la mente de Kambei, mostrándose como fragmentos de una película.

--Se que no pude hacer mucho por ti…--reflexiono con dolor el Kazemachi--…y que mas que ayudarte, te heri en lo mas profundo, sufriste por las circunstancias…--recordo las palabras que le dedico al Uchiha anteriormente—No hay redencion para mi, aun asi…--movio sus brazos y manos, deslizando finos hilos hechos de chakra viento que se colgaban de las puntas de sus dedos, lanzandose al ataque.

Regresando a Konoha. Exactamente a la villa Uchiha.

--Abandone las afueras del Valle del fin con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban…--comento el Uzumaki, mirando por la ventana, siendo presa de los recuerdos de hacia algunos dias. La luna iluminaba su faz completamente, mientras reposaba al borde de la cama, prácticamente sentado, aun estaba apoyado en la cabecera de la cama. Entretanto Uchiha Sasuke, su mejor amigo, oia cada palabra que le era revelada en ese momento.—recuerdas que ese dia estaba lloviendo?...—cuestiono a su amigo, desviando al vista hacia él

--Si…--contesto

--Es más difícil avanzar cuando la lluvia se cierne sobre ti y tienes multiples heridas…en ese momento surgio en mi cabeza la posbilidad de que moriria antes de cumplir mi objetivo….—pausa--..sin embargo fue cuando aparecio aquel fantasma…..

Las memorias de aquella noche de lluvia, escenario que aun se presentaba al recordar a aquella persona, se dio paso.

Naruto, con un traje Shinobi un poco desgastado y una capa roja con flamas negras rota, caminaba sobre aquel bosque que vivia al lado del Valle del Fin, el mismo que en su momento su amigo Sasuke recorrio al tomar una decsion crucial.

La lluvia se desataba despidiendo al Rokudaime, de todo aquel recuerdo que tenia de Konoha, todo lo que abandonaba por una misma promesa personal de venganza. El Uzumaki, jamas penso que se entregaría de nuevo a ese tipo de sentimiento, desde claro la batalla a muerte que con cierto miembro de Akatsuki, responsable de la muerte de Jiraiya. No obstante no habia vuelta atrás, el tan solo acordarse de su maestro Miyamoto, aquel que fue responsable de adiestrarlo pacientemente en las artes Anbu's, provocaba que acudiera a su mente la justicia, la venganza.

--No puedo perdonarle…--susurro Naruto, sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo, apretando su mano sana sobre su hombro para contener un dolor insoportable, que lo estaba deteniendo en su caminata.

Lentamente la vista del Hokage se fue nublando, que comenzó a tropezar con el lodo resbaloso que se encontraba en el suelo del bosque, hasta que la inevitable caida se dio paso. Con cierta determinación, el rubio prácticamente empezo a arrastrase por el lodo, decidido a que nada le impediría su partida. Mas su agotamiento lo hizo desmoronarse al final.

--Despues de caer…--explico el rubio en el presente---… y hallarme sin energias, vi al fantasma…o al menos eso pense que era al principio….

El comandante de la policia no comprendia por que tanto énfasis en ese "famoso fantasma".

--Jamas olvidare ese momento…--empeto, retomando a su relato.

Un hombre con capa oscura con nubes rojas aparecio lentamente, saliendo del interior de los arboles. La vista azul del Uzumaki se alzo, mirando lo impensable. Frente a él estaba Uchiha Itachi, con esa mirada color rojo tan fria como siempre.

--Tu…aquí…--murmuro el rubio, con cierta desconfianza—No es cierto…

Itachi, comenzo a moverse, dejando que la luna lo iluminara, en ese preciso instante su cuerpo transparente se descubrio ante los ojos del Rokudaime.

--Un fantasma…--pronuncio de nuevo Naruto

--Naruto-kun…--comento el Uchiha mayor. Itachi se encorvo un poco y extendio su mano, deseaba ayudar al rubio a ponerse de pie, al menos eso se daba a entender.

Naruto fruncio el ceño y grito con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

--No necesito nada de ti!!

Al instante la figura desvanecida de Itachi se evaporo sin dejar rastro. Dejando en su lugar a alguien más.

--Kyoko-neesan!! Es por aquí!!—exclamo fuertemente una joven de unos 23 años, de cabello negro claro, parecia mas bien gris oscuro, que recien salia del bosque en direccion al Uzumaki.

--Aquí estoy Asumi.—conjuro la aludida, saltando desde un arbol y aterrizando en el suelo. La otra chica aparentaba unos 25 años de edad, su cabello era un poco más negro que el de la otra chica, sin embargo había algo que las dos poseían unos hermosos ojos color negros tan profundos como una noche.

Las dos chicas se acercaron al Uzumaki, y con cuidado lo observaron comprendiendo la gravedad de sus heridas.

--Aguante Naruto-sama…--comento con presura Asumi, apoyando uno de los brazos del rubio sobre su cuello, Kyoko la imito. Naruto estaba completamente confundido, aquellas chicas que lo estaban ayudando, lo conocian, debido a que todos en Konoha no llamaban "Naruto-sama o Hokage-sama", pero habia un pequeño problema, el Uzumaki jamas las habia visto por la aldea, estaba seguro que conocia a todos los shinobis y Kunoichis de la hoja.

--Quienes son ustedes…--cuestiono el rubio, comenzando a andar paso a paso por aquel suelo mojado, con ayuda de sus dos desconocidas salvadoras. De pronto, sangre broto de su boca. Ante esto las dos jóvenes solo se miraron y la mayor de ellas respondio

--Las preguntas despues…--pronuncio con aquel acento tan familiar para el rubio, tenia la impresión de que ya lo habia oido.

De esta manera las tres figuras desaparecieron al adentrarse en el bosque, la lluvia seguia su curso.

--Asumi-cha y Kyoko-chan despues de eso, atendieron muy heridas, se presentaron ante mi…--explico finalizando el relato el Uzumaki, quedando en el presente, solo su amigo Sasuke y él---…al principio no lo podia creer, fue entonces que me dieron a leer ese pergamino que tienes ahora y me quedo todo claro…--agrego serenamente---me di cuenta de ciertas cosas y acontecimientos que desconocía aun despues de haber sido ascendido a Hokage…

--Aun no me has contado toda la verdad…--objeto el Uchiha seriamente.

--A que te refieres?, me pediste que te contara como logre llegar hasta aquí, a pesar de las heridas…--fruncio el ceño--…que mas quieres que te diga

--Por que decidiste traerlas hasta aquí?

Una sonrisa sincera se poso en los labios de Naruto, mirando con cierta diversión a Sasuke.

--Sabia que vendrias detrás de mi,…--comento divertido--- asi que para que retrasar lo inevitable…ademas tenia que hablar seriamente contigo, sobre un asunto que me dejo pensando, posteriormente al leer el pergamino…--apunto con la vista aquel documento.—Sin embargo, primero quiero que leas eso con mas calma, antes de que me escuches…

Sasuke apreto el pergamino con cierta cautela. Entre sus manos estaban impresas las ultimas palabras de su hermano mayor Itachi, aquel al que, aun aburrecia con toda su alma. El mismo, que aparentemente en la actualidad, lo demostrase o no, Naruto consideraba admirar y respetar.

--Vamos Sasuke abrelo y entenderas…-animo el Uzumaki, con unos ojos azules sinceros. Y mientras tu lo haces…--se levanto poco a poco del colchon. Incorporandose y caminando lentamente, pasando a un lado del Uchiha.

--A donde diablos vas Dobe?...—advirtio Sasuke colocándose en el camino del Uzumaki.

--No te preocupes…no voy a escaparme…--comento divertido, tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.—todavía estoy débil… y seguro me alcanzarias en un santiamén…--bromeo, dibujando una sonrisa de superioridad en el portador del Sharingan.

Sasuke se quito, al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, no parecia que quisiera engañarlo, sumado a que la condicion del Uzumaki era delicada como para andar corriendo o saltando de techo en techo.

--Quiero que leas en privado ese documento…--dijo Naruto con toda la tranquilidad, acercándose a la puerta--…si me necesitas estare con las niñas…--giro el picaporte y salio del aposento. Dejando a Sasuke pensativo y admirando el pergamino.

Naruto se apoyo en la puerta de madera que acababa de cerrar.

--No aun no me escapare…estoy seguro que vendrán por mi…Natsume-sensei seguramente ya se dio cuenta…--suspiro amargamente--…acabo de recuperarme de las heridas y ya voy a tener nuevas…--rió irónicamente.—No importa ya…--concluyo, caminando paulatinamente hacia el lugar donde podrían estar las hijas de Itachi

Un viento soplaba anunciando una batalla proxima. Akako-sama se hallaba semi-erguida, encobada tocando la superficie que yacia sobre sus pies con su mano, como si quisiera percibir la temperatura o el sonar de la estatua de Uchiha Madara, erigida en el Valle del Fin.

--Este lugar…es donde los ideales chocan….no es asi padre…--musito tristemente, con uno ojos sin sharingan, de un color negro profundo que reflejaban la luna que se hallaba en el cielo nocturno. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, una prepotencia salía a flote, imagino la figura del actual sucesor de Harashirama Senju, el Sexto Hokage, con su capa de color rojo con llamas negras ondearse, contraponiéndose a su posición actual.—Me veraz desde lo alto…Konoha caera, ya sea en el futuro o pasado…--su mirada se volvio amenazadora, tiñendose de rojo intenso. En ese instante, aquella imagen del Rokudaime, se distorsiono por el propio deseo de poder de la Uchiha, en ese preciso instante ocurrio algo que sus ojos sharingan no podian dar credibilidad, otra persona aparecio, aquel que siempre la atormentaba en sueños, Uchiha Itachi.

El leon mayor del Clan Uchiha traia puesto aquel uniforme Shinobi de color azul, el cual usaba debajo de la capa de Akatsuki, el fleco de Itachi se movio, como si de verdad el viento acariciera su faz.

--Tu…!!—carraspeo enojada Akako.

Itachi tenia los ojos cerrados completamente.

--Caeras…--se oyo en las lejanias, la voz de Itachi hizo un especie eco en el ambiente.

Y asi como la imagen del hermano de Sasuke aparecio, se esfumó.

--Este presentimiento…de nuevo, cada vez que lo tengo se vuelve mas real…--penso con furia en sus ojos Akako.—No importa…Mi ideal, el ideal de Uchiha Madara, se volvera realidad…


	50. Chapter 50

Hola, a todos jeje, es raro que intervengan en la historia antes de que esta comience....O_O pero, decidi hacerlo, pues se veia muy frio y escueto que solamente subiera los capitulos sin por lo menor mandarles un saludo a todos mis lectores, y agradecerles su GRAN PACIENCIA, se los agradezco mucho de todo corazon que pasen por mi humilde historia y pido una disculpa por los atrasos. Y aunque se que no es una excusa, El instituto realmente me ha traido muy ocupada, bueno ya escribi algunas lineas sobre mi....jejeje, ademas no los entretengo mas....nos vemos muy pronto

Una ardiente fogata estaba puesta, combinandose con la oscuridad de la noche y la luz astral de la luna.

Tres personas se hallaban sentadas alrededor del fuego, la tormenta habia cesado, y algunas gotas de lluvia se resbalaban por sus cabellos. De pronto una voz femenina hablo cortando aquel panorama.

--Naruto-sama...

El aludido se encontraba sentado en un roca, frente a la chica que lo habia llamado, y a la derecha de la chica, otra joven, de una edad menor que la anterior, tambien se hallaba sentada.

El Rokudaime, que recien huyo de su aldea y que minutos atrás estaba convaleciente, leia con detenimiento un pergamino con un símbolo muy peculiar en su superficie. Este símbolo era el abanico del Clan Uchiha, familia de aquel amigo que dejo inconciente en el valle del fin, Uchiha Sasuke.

--Esto lo explica todo…--reflexiono para si Naruto, apretando levemente el documento--…maldición…--carraspeo sus dientes a causa de lo que estaba leyendo. Las dos jóvenes que estaban con el Uzumaki, y que minutos atrás se presentaron como hijas de Itachi, lo observaban, al sentir que lo veian con incertidumbre en sus ojos, Naruto levanto la vista y pronuncio de manera seria. --- …todo lo que ha escrito como advertencias, la mayoria se han cumplido… fuimos capaces de solucionarlas sin la necesidad de haberlo sabido por anticipado…sin embargo, hay "una situación" que no se solucionara tan fácilmente…

Hizo una pausa para recuperarse de su conclusión, se paso la mano por su frente para remover una capa de sudor que tenia, producto de la impresión y las revelaciones anteriores.

--Kyoko-chan, Asumi-chan…--llamo a las chicas.

--Hai Naruto-sama…--contestaron a una sola voz las dos Uchihas

--Les prometo que esto llegara a las manos de Sasuke…

Las leguas de fuego vivas en la hoguera, se embravecieron de pronto, alguien se acercaba. Kyoko y Asumi obedecieron a la señal de alerta producida por el fuego y sus instintos naturales de Kunoichis. Naruto no obstante seguia tranquilo, es mas, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Kyoko Uchiha que tenia una espada en mano, empezo a desenvarinarla, mientras Asumi sacaba kunais de entre sus dedos en un santiamén.

--Esta bien…--corto la tension de la situación el rubio, mirando a las dos chicas, estas le devolvieron el gesto un poco suspicaces a la falta de atención a las presencias que se aproximaban.—… son amigos….

De entre los matorrales emergieron dos figuras bien conocidas por Naruto. Una persona baja cubierta por una capa de colro negro y otra mas alta y por lo que se podia observar fornida.

--Se han tardado mucho…--comento divertidamente el rubio.

Los dos recien llegados se retiraron las capuchas de sus rostros , revelando sus identidades ante los presentes.

Una mujer de cabello y ojos cafes, de aproximadamente la misma edad o un poco más que el Uzumaki, con una bandana en su hombro de Amegakure y un hombre de tez morena, con gafas oscuras, musculoso y con una bandana en su frente, que lo identificaba como Shinobi de la aldea de la nubes.

--Tu has tenido la culpa Naru-chan!!—grito la mujer acercandose al fuego, con una mano en al cintura limitando autoridad--…nunca mencionaste el lugar donde nos reuniríamos.

El moreno se acerco a la mujer y coloco su mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla.

--Esta bien Natsume-san…eso es lo de menos---le sonrio a la chica, y despues se centro en Naruto--…lo que mas me preocupaba es que nuestro brother saliera vivo al dejar su aldea….

Al escuchar esas palabras, la sonrisa de Naruto se interrumpio y su rostro se entristecio un poco.

--Seguiras con tus planes?...—pregunto Natsume, con seriedad ante Naruto, de cierta manera estab preocupada, pero simplemente no podia interferir en asuntos tan personales.

--Por supuesto…sino, no tendria sentido haber pasado por todo esto….—contesto el rubio firmemente….

Cortando los recuerdos del pasado, nos situamos en el presente que nos interesa.

La madrugada estaba por terminar, en una noche que había sido muy larga para algunos en particular, eran exactamente las 4 a.m., la luna aun reinaba el cielo, acariciando con su hilos plata las fachadas de todas las casas y Konoha, pero centrémonos en la Villa Uchiha, donde por primera vez una pequeña luz se hacia notar entre toda esa soledad y desolación que representaba aquel territorio. Una pequeña vela en el borde de una ventana vivía en la planta superior de una vivienda de color blanco, con el símbolo familiar impregnado en la puerta de madera.

El calor y la vida del fuego, iluminaba la habitación del segundo piso, que tenia un hermoso balcon, para poder acceder a el, solo se requeria deslizar un ventanal de vidrio empañoso, en ese lugar se encontraban las dos hermanas Uchiha, las herederas de Uchiha Itachi, el responsable de ese silencio mortal. Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo, descansando placidamente, para ellas era la mejor manera de dormir un poco. Kyoko se recargaba sobre la pared, mientras meditaba en su interior, a su derecha, cerca de la ventana, acomodada y dormida completamente se hallaba su hermana menor, Asumi. De pronto la puerta se abrio levemente, dejando ver la figura de Naruto, aun en su traje de anbu, reposando su capa Anbu en su brazo.

--Hola!, que hay niñas?...—saludo con una fugaz sonrisa zorruna. Kyoko centro su vista en el recien llegado—Ya le entregue el pergamino al teme para que lo lea…--se aproximo a las jóvenes. Asumi se desperto al escuchar el saludo del Uzumaki.

--Lo siento Asumi-chan…--se disculpo Naruto, al ver como se despabilaba la menor de las hermanas Uchihas

--Naruto-sama, ¿en donde estan sus compañeros de equipo?...—pregunto Kyoko extrañada.—Desde que nos encontramos de nuevo…no los vi con usted

El Uzumaki dio un suspiro y dibujando un rapida sonrisa de nuevo dijo.

--Digamos que hace poco tiempo estuve con ellos, pero no querian que viniera a Konoha debido….—se detuvo, pues no deseaba dar toda la explicación de sus motivos con Kambei--…a ciertas complicaciones fisicas que me impedian viajar aqui, y pues sencillamente escape de ellos…--confeso

Sin poderse contener, Asumi simplemente solto una risilla.

--No me sorprende Naruto-sama… usted nunca cambia…--tapo su boca con su mano para no soltar una carcajada, sin embargo aun se escuchaba su murmullo divertido.

--Asumi!!, pero que dices…--la reprendio Kyoko--…mas respeto a Naruto-sama

--Descuida Kyoko-chan, esta bien…--comento el Uzumaki sin ningun enojo.—Ahora solo les resta a ustedes dos…--poso sus manos en los repectivos hombros de las Uchiha's-…esperar…

Las dos hermanas asintieron al comentario.

Mientras tanto Sasuke, que se habia sentado en la cama, estaba temeroso de abrir aquel pergamino, lo examinaba con la mirada, la textura del documento era de color negra con un pequeño sello con la forma del simbolo del Clan Uchiha, sin ninguna instrucción especial. De pronto sus ojos se toparon con aquel objeto que tenia que devolver.

--Que problema…--suspiro apesadumbrado--…olvide darme el colgante a ese Dobe, bueno ya habra tiempo para eso…--regreso su vista a aquel documento tan especial, decidido le quito el sello fácilmente, no existia ningun conjuro Shinobi, raro si se preguntaban.

El Uchiha inmediatamente lo desenrollo, para descubrir con duda que no existía nada escrito en él.

--Que rayos?!...—se pregunto desconcertado, y sin fijarse movio un poco mas su mano cerca del sello y sintio como algo lo pinchaba, provocandole una leve cortada. Una gota de sangre se deslizo hasta caer en el blanco papel, y entonces ocurrio, las palabras comenzaron a brotar, saliendo de su desvanecimiento.—despues de todo si estaba un sello de seguridad…vaya…pero entonces como Naruto pudo leerlo?...—se cuestionaba una vez mas el Uchiha, cada segundo que pasaba con ese escrito hecho por su hermano, era mas y mas extraño.

Las palabras fueron apareciendo poco a poco y empezo a tener sentido las oraciones. Sin demora Sasuke leyo cada linea que se dejaba ver. Decia mas o menos asi:

"Sasuke, seguramente en este momento, ya conociste a mis dos hijas, las cuales deben ser unas mujeres muy hermosas, lo se, por que soy su padre. Debes creer que no te mintieron en absoluto cuando te contaron su nacimiento y el origen de este documento. Tal vez te preguntes ¿como es que confían en la persona que asesino a su padre? y mas aun, ¿Por qué las deje a tu cuidado?. Pues bien te contare la otra parte de la historia que tanto Kyoko como Asumi desconocen, y que desee narrártelo, Yo, personalmente, con mi puño y letra.

El clan Uchiha, en un principio fue el fundador, junto con el Clan Senju, de Konoha. Solo que Uchiha Madara, se sintio discriminado de alguna manera, al enterarse de que Harashirama Senju tomo el liderazgo como Hokage; Esto esta escrito en otras palabras en el gran pergamino de historia de Konoha, documento que es exclusivo para el lider de la aldea y sus allegados, asi que no todos conocen el relato.

Madara represento siempre el odio y al desconfianza del Clan Uchiha desde un principio, aunque fue expulsado, regreso para sembrar el caos, justamente cuando nuestro padre Fugaku Uchiha, planeaba un golpe de estado en Konoha.

¿Que por que nuestro padre planeo algo semejante?

Por un deseo egoísta si me lo preguntas.

¿Recuerdas las reuniones secretas del clan?

Todas esas platicas tenian ese proposito, hablar sobre la manera de poder dar este atraco, solo los shinobis en activo sabian sobre esto, esa es la razon del por que nuestro padre te excluyo de esto.

Ingrese en el Anbu para informar solamente al Clan sobre los movimientos en la medula principal de la aldea, pero la verdad, hui de esa realidad, no queria un guerra desatada por mí, esa idea la repudia. Asi que simplemente actue el papel de "doble espia", tanto para los Uchiha's como para los Anbu's.

No deseaba que la sangre de inocentes corriera, tanto del lado del clan como los de Konoha en general, y peor aun que el pais del fuego fuera devastado por lagrimas, dolor y sangre por un plan que consideraba en ese momento absurdo y arrogante, las cosas empeoraron al darme cuenta que Uchiha Madara volveria a Konoha, eso provocaria que el espiritu de guerra del Clan Uchiha se desatara, aunque Madara propiamente tenia sus planes: atacar Konoha y vengarse del clan que lo desterro, aun asi llegue a un contrato con él……"

En ese momento los ojos negros de Sasuke, temblaron al leer la siguientes lineas que aparecian.

"Exterminar al Clan fue la opcion. Madara me ayudaria, a cambio de la promesa de no atacar Konoha, y que esta siguiera viviendo en calma y armonia. Ya conoces lo demas…."

Los puños de Sasuke se cerraron, al leer tales revelaciones, habia demasiada sangre fria en esas palabras. Como si el pergamino leyera la mente del pelinegro, las palabras dejaron de aparecer. Recordó a su hermano, siempre esa mirada altanera y helada, su ultima pelea, donde Naruto habia aparecido, entre los dos habian derrotado al leon mayor. El Uchiha tenia ganas de no seguir leyendo el documento, ¿Por qué debia hacerlo?. Entonces trajo a su mente a Naruto, él tambien habia leido el pergamino, no era posible que el Uzumaki, solo se lo entregara para reavivar esos recuerdos, despues de todo tambien estaba involucrado. Entonces la siguiente linea fue algo sorprendente para el comandante de la policia.

"Desde esa noche, TENIA DECIDIDO QUE MORIRA EN TUS MANOS….."

"Sandaime Hokage, sus consejeros y Danzo, sabian del plan que se ejecuto, bueno, solo hasta la parte del golpe de estado, no tenian idea de Madara. Por otra parte, el hokage, por suplica mia, fue el encargado de mantenerte a salvo, lejos de las manos de Danzo, a quien le hice un juramento de venganza, si llegaba a lastimarte, simplemente le contaria los secretos de Konoha a las demas aldeas enemigas. Y tomaria su vida a como fuera lugar"

"Te deje con vida por una sencilla razon, que detuvieras los planes de Madara, y limpiaras el nombre de los Uchiha's, reviviendo al clan, y la unica forma de hacerlo era incitarte a que vengaras a los caidos y que me buscases.

"Sabes, la verdad nunca pense que en el camino encontrarías un poco de ayuda…eso me alegro de una extraña manera"

"Naruto-kun me dijo en el ultimo encuentro que tuvimos cara a cara. Que representabas un hermano para él, mas hermano de lo que jamas fuiste para mi. Eran duras sus palabras en ese momento, pero fueron sinceras, asi que, simplemente confiare en él….hasta el fin"

"En los dias en que disfrutaba de mi familia, me sentia culpable simplemente por lo que te habia echo, No era justo .Llegue a pensar que simplemente te habia despojado de todo ese dia, hasta de tu deseo de vivir, no se puede vivir solo, se necesita de otros para hacerlo, ese es el "deseo de vivir", por eso me alegro mucho que albergaras aun ese ambición"

"Seguramente, estas serian mis ultimas lineas testamentarias….sin embargo, hay algo mas que necesito decirte…durante el tiempo en que vivi con mi esposa e hijas en las clandestinidad, se me hizo sospechosa la manera en que Madara se comportaba, jamas me preguntaba ¿a donde iba?, asimismo, cada vez que salia a alguna mision o simplemente a perderme en el bosque donde mi familia se hallaba, él sencillamente escapaba tambien extrañamente, siempre era lo mismo. Por un momento pense que sabia mi secreto, sin embargo descubri lo contrario, el mismo poseia un enigma, maquinaba un plan B, en el caso de que Akatsuki no lograra su cometido."

"La respuesta se fue tornando obvia, existia un descendiente. El aun esta vivo, vive dentro de una primogénita, una niña que lleva su misma sangre"

"En poco años se convertira en la sucesora de Madara y la sombra del mundo Shinobi se alzara de nueva cuenta, trayendo todas sus condenas, ya que, la historia tiende a repetirse"

"No permitas que Konoha condene a Kyoko y Asumi, ellas son inocentes, y por supuesto, no las juzgues, por favor, las dejo a tu cuidado. Ellas podran te ayudarte si lo deseas a combatir sobre esta nueva amenaza que se aproximara en algunos años.

Y a resurgir el Clan, como siempre debio ser, orgulloso, noble, entregado a Konoha y pacifico y se que contigo como lider, esto se llevara a cabo".

"Soy el verdadero culpable, lo admito, no veas la marca del asesino en Kyoko y Asumi, en mi recae el pecado y el crimen de haberme levantado contra mi propia sangre, no pido algun perdon por parte tuya, pues no me lo merezco, solo te pido la proteccion de un familia nueva, de una clan renovado para mis hijas, se que es egoista, sin embargo cúmplelo"

"Yo mismo me busque mi perdicion, eso les deje escrito a mis hijas…ellas entenderan tus motivos y los mios, todo fue por la paz. A veces para lograrla se requieren sacrificios y yo elegi ser uno de ellos…esa fue la vida que escogi"

"….Confio plenamente en que podran detener las amenazas que se susciten, aunque no este Yo. Si pude retrasar un poco a Madara ustedes haran mucho mas….tengo mucha seguridad en ti Sasuke, mi Ototo y en Naruto-kun, quien indudablemente, para el tiempo que te llegue a las manos esta carta, ya es Hokage…no es asi?... transformen a Konoha…y rompan el ciclo de odio en el mundo Shinobi, se que juntos lo lograran…………."

Uchiha Itachi

Los ojos negros de Sasuke, simplemente demostraban conmoción y aun una desconfianza sin limites, no podia creer lo que estaba leyendo. No obstante, tenia que aceptarlo. Apreto con ambos puños el pergamino hasta arrugarlo, era demasiada informacion, en el pasado nunca se preocupo por la muerte de su hermano ni nada relacionado con él, desde el dia que culmino su venganza simplemente fue un cambio de pagina mas, seguir viviendo como si nunca hubiera existido ese fatidica pesadilla; Y ahora despues de todos estos años, despues de saber que esas dos chicas que estaban al lado de Naruto minutos atrás, eran realmente las hijas de su hermano, sentimientos encontrados se dieron en su interior.

El rostro de Sasuke se ensombrecio, ocultando su rostro con su fleco que se deslizo, y encorvándose un poco, con el pergamino entre sus manos, dejo salir su dolor con un susurro apesadumbrado y lleno de tristeza.

--Ni-san……..

Ese apelativo que nunca penso que volveria a pronunciarse en sus labios

Entretando, pronto amaneceria en el pais del fuego, propiamente en Konoha. En la escasa oscuridad que aun reinaba en los bosques, una figura con una capuruza bastante fluida se movia entre las ramas, seguida muy de cerca por otra, un poco mas grande que la anterior, por lo cual al contrario su capucha le quedaba algo corta.

De pronto, la figura que iba primero, bajo al suelo y se detuvo.

--Date prisa Kirabi!!—grito algo enojada

--Mas despacio Natsume-san!—suplico el aludido, que venia cojeando de una pierna y con algunos golpes en la cara.—no puedo andar muy bien…--se quejo adolorido.

--Es tu culpa en parte, por haber permitido que Naru-chan se marchara en ese estado..—recrimino

--Pero, fue su decision

--Y no pudiste persuadirlo?, por eso eres culpable y tienes bien merecido el escarmiento que te di!

--Cuando Natsume-san esta enojada conmigo, deja de decirme "Bee-san" y me llama Kirabi muy esquivamente…--penso el moreno, portador del Hachibi

--No estes perdiendo el tiempo, vamos todavía nos falta mucho por recorrer…--recordo, saltando al proximo arbol.

--Que problema, Naruto-Brother, tendras que pagarme con un gran favor, por haber recibido estos golpes por ti…--reflexiono con dos grandes cascadas escurriendo de sus ojos

--Te dejare atrás, si no te mueves Kirabi!!—advirtió a las lejanías Natsume.—Naru-chan, que has hecho…me has desobedecido, te espera un castigo!!—amenazo en sus pensamientos a Naruto.

Regresando a la villa Uchiha.

--Pronto saldra el sol, el ambiente esta sumido en un color azul…--murmuro, Naruto Uzumaki, mirando por el balcon de aquel edificio que en esos momentos era su morada. A su lado se encontraban las dos hermanas Uchiha's.

--Me va bien la fresca de la madrugada…--comento Asumi, recibiendo el aire frio en la cara

--A todos nos hace bien, aunque no hay que exponernos demasiado o nos resfriaremos…--explico maternalmente Kyoko.

--Tienes razon Nee-san

Naruto solo las observaba con detenimiento, y reflexionaba para si, como era posible que esas dos jóvenes fueran las descendientes directas de Uchiha Itachi, aquel que le habia echo la vida un infierno a Sasuke, y la razon principal por la que dejo la aldea despues. Sin embargo, tenia que reconocer que el Uchiha mayor, se convirtió en todo un heroe al sacrificarse por al paz y al mismo tiempo recibir la reputacion de genocida de su misma sangre.

--La paz se logra con algunos sacrificios…--murmuro en voz alta, mirando mas alla de la villa Uchiha--…A mi regreso, me encargare que no haya mas sacrificios…--penso decidido--…nadie mas tendra que levantarse contra su propia sangre para proteger a los inocentes

Tanto Asumi como Kyoko, volvieron sus vista al Uzumaki, meditando muy bien las palabras antes recitadas, conocían muy bien el motivo por el cual se habian dicho.

Entretanto, Sasuke quien ya se habai repuesto de su trance, simplemente enrollo el pergamino. Su rostro estaba sereno, tranquilo, las pocas lagrimas que derramo sigilosamente en silencio, simplemente desaparecieron, sus ojos denotaban determinación.

---Todos estos años…--penso, mientras se levantaba de la cama--…nunca acudi a mis recuerdos de ese dia…no tenia sentido…--giro levemente en direccion del buro donde se exponia el collar de Harashirama senju---…para mi simplemente era mas importante la venganza que las razones, pues, no tenia sentido preguntar, eran obvias las respuestas…Se trataba de una desquite personal…una meta--tomo la joya entre sus manos y la apreto--…y cuando llego el final de esa meta… sin darme cuenta, ni pensarlo si quiera…

El Uchiha salio de la habitación, y se dirigio a la habitación del segundo piso donde se hallaban los demas.

--…retome mi vida en el equipo 7…de nuevo….sin embargo… Él, mi hermano, predijo que estaria de nuevo en el camino de regreso…

Sasuke abrio la puerta lentamente y miro a los presentes en el balcon. Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, las dos hermanas se volvieron un poco extrañadas. Naruto por su parte seguia mirando al horizonte, el sol comenzaba a dar muestras de vida, poco a poco el rubio se volvio hacia su mejor amigo siendo acompañado por el poder del astro solar.

--…por que sencillamente confio en ti…Naruto--completo la oracion Sasuke, centrando sus ojos oscuros como la noche en los zafiros azules de Naruto, quien tambien tenia un mirada serena.

--Has leido por completo todo el pergamino?—pregunto el Uzumaki

El Uchiha asintió.

--Entonces hablemos pues…--sentencio.

Regresando al apartamento del actual Uzumaki Naruto. Rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, despertando a Sakura, quien inmediatamente se desperto.

--Ya es de dia…--comento, estirandose y dando algunos bostezos.

--Ohayo Sakura-san!..-saludo la Uzumaki, que recien se vestia con su uniforme Shinobi.

--Hinako-chan, te has despertado muy temprano.—advirtio sorprendida la Haruno.

--Asi, es que ya no tenia sueño.—mintio.

Al mismo tiempo, en la sala del apartamento, Naruto como de costumbre estaba aun dormido, sin embargo, Sasuke menor ya estaba despierto, se hallaba en la cocina, tomando un poco de agua, en ese momento Hiroki entro tambien a la cocina.

--Ohayo, Hiroki-senpai—saludo el Uchiha

--Ohayo Sasuke—contesto el aludido un poco adormilado. Tomando otro vaso de agua que el Uchiha le habia servido.

--Y dime a que vino Naruto-sama aquí?...—solto de golpe.

Hiroki escupio de golpe el agua.

--Vaya si que no se te escapa nada…era obvio que notaras la ausencia de Sasuke-sensei…--explico confiado el ojiazul.

--Asi es, ademas solo Naruto-sama es capaz de hacer que mi Otou-sama se levantara para no regresar.

--Sasuke-kun…--comento Sakura que recien salio de la habitación. Vistiendo su ropa de diario, no el uniforme Shinobi. Un semblante de preocupación se dibujo en su rostro, miro a Naruto y se acerco para despertarlo.

--Naruto despierta!, Sasuke-kun se ha ido…¡¡¡Naruto!!!

En un santiamén, el Uzumaki se desperto algo alterado.

--¡¿Que?!, ¡¿cuando?!...-

Entonces se enfoco a su alrededor.

--¿Sakura-chan?, ¿Que sucede?...-bostezo

--Sasuke-kun se ha ido…

--Que!

--No te preocupes Sakura-san…--intervino la voz de Sasuke menor, entrando a escena.—Otou-san salio desde al medianoche a buscar a Rokudaime Hokage.

--Al Rokudaime?..—cuestiono Sakura, realmente la version futura de Naruto habia venido sin que ella se percatara.

--Es que Naruto-sensei estuvo aquí, en la medianoche.—explico Hiroki que tambien entraba en la conversación-- nos dio una pequeña visita a Hinako y a mi…--dibujo una expresión de amabilidad.

--Es algo extraño de escuchar, ¿verdad?...—comento Hinako cerrando la puerta de la habitación, y con una gran sonrisa.—Pero asi es.

Naruto conteniendo la ternura y los sentimientos de padre que nacian cada vez que veia a Hinako con alageria dibujada en su rostro, comento.

--Me alegra que hayas podido verlo y hablar con él…---

--Seguramente Sasuke-sensei volvera mas tarde…--agrego Hiroki con confianza en cada una de sus palabras.

La llegada del nuevo dia, despertaba a Konoha a sus labores diarias, al mismo tiempo, tanto Kirabi como Natsume por fin llegaban a la aldea. Se hallaban vigilando al entrada a Konoha, observando cada movimiento de la puerta principal, para poder escabullirse en cuanto esta estuviera entreabierta.

--Hemos llegado…--musito Natsume, sin volverse a bee, pues aun estaba enfadada con él, al permitir que Naruto se fuera.---Solo falta que habran la puerta…--finalizo y luego penso—Ojala que pudieramos trepar los muros, si tan solo no estuviera esa barrera protectora alrededor de la aldea….—reflexiono apesadumbrada.

--Natsume-san….por favor, ya perdoname…--suplico el moreno aun con dos ríos de lágrimas en su cara.

--Te perdonare siempre y cuando Naru-chan este bien.—concreto la pelicastaña, estudiando la manera de entrar en la aldea sin ser descubiertos ni detectados.

--Conociendo a mi Brother, no creo que le haya pasado nada malo, a excepción de cansancio…--dijo ya controlado, y mirando tambien la puerta de Konoha detenidamente, sus dos ojos cafes, aquellos que no podian verse debido a las gafas, hicieron presencia.

--Esperemos lo mejor. Mira ya estan abriendo las compuertas…--advirtió Natsume.

Los dos grandes portones de la hojas, comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco, fue entonces que los dos Shinobis consideraron que había el suficiente espacio para atravesar, inmediatamente corrieron rapidamente, al igual que un rayo.

En un santiamén, como si una rafaga de aire penetrado de repente, los dos porteros, guardianes de la entrada, fueron sorprendidos.

--Que demonios fue eso!!—exclamo uno de ellos, volviendose a su compañero.

--No lo se, tal vez fue solo el viento….

--Tan de mañana?...

--Bueno, has oido de las brisas mañaneras, tal vez, a esto se estaban refieriendo al decir eso.

Sin tomar mas importancia, regresaron a su labores.

Mientras Kirabi y Natsume, se escondian en un callejón cercano.

--Fue mas facil de lo que pense…--comento Natsume, limpiando el sudor de su frente.--..esta aldea requiere de mas seguridad, en cuanto a sus puertas…

--En el tiempo, donde gobierna Naruto-brother, no es tan facil penetrar en la aldea, sin que él o alguno de la guardia de los "Sannin" te sienta en la distancia…--explico Kirabi con seriedad.

--En serio?, --contesto sorprendida, pues la pelicastaña aun no conocia la aldea, pues nunca podia dejar Amegakure--…ya has estado en Konoha?

--No.

--Entonces como lo sabes?!...—interrogo furiosa, con una venita en la cabeza, al sentirse engañada

--Mi hermano mayor, el Raikage, me conto esos rumores, despues de que una vez mandara mensajeros hacia Konoha

--Entendiendo.—percibió Natsume.—Ahora por donde empezaremos a buscar?

--Eso dejamelo a mi…-opino Kirabi--..solo un jinchūriki puede encontrar a otro…--musito, concentrandose de inmediato. Se sento en el suelo.

Natsume no le quitaba la vista de encima, era espectacular como por el hecho de que Kirabi contuviera en su interior al Hachibi, pudiera sentir las vibraciones del Biju de Naruto, es decir, a Kyubi.

De pronto, Kirabi abrio los ojos, los cuales cambiaron su color a un tono avellana brillante.

--Se donde encontrarlo.—musito prudentemente.

De esta manera, desapreciendo en una nube de humo, ambos Shinobis, aparecieron en un techo de un edificio a mas de 100 mts.

Empezaron a correr, brincando de tejado en tejado.

Mientras tanto, Tsunade-sama, comenzaba con sus actividades matutinas. Revisando todo el papeleo existente sobre su escritorio. Aquel que habia dejado pendiente.

--Que problema…--murmuro un poco hastiada---todavia tengo muchos informes que debo revisar.

Justo en ese instante alguien tocaba la puerta. La rubia sin poner atención simplemente dio su visto afirmativo para hacer pasar a sus visitas.

--Ohayo Tsunade-sama…--saludo una voz femenina bastante familiar para el oido de la soberana.

--Ohayou Hinako-chan…-devolvio el gesto. Girandose en direccion de al voz que anteriormente la saludo primero.

Ahí se hallaban en comité todos. Sakura, Naruto, Hiroki, Sasuke menor y Hinako.

Al no ver al Uchiha entre ellos, Tsunade alzo una ceja encima de la otra.

--En donde esta Sasuke?...—cuestiono

--Seguramente mi padre regresara pronto.—contesto el Uchiha menor--…ahora debe estar con Naruto-sama.

--Asi que el Rokudaime esta aquí?..—apoyo su menton sobre sus dos manos juntas, apoyadas sobre la superficie del escritorio--…No se por que, pero cada vez que oigo que alguien menciona su nombre presiento que habra problemas…--bromeo con una sonrisa burlona. Molestando a Naruto con ese comentario.

Hinako tapo su boca para no reirse, Hiroki solo le aparecio una gotita, mientras que el aludido, mas bien la version del presente del Aludido, le aparecia una venita en la frente.

--Que quiere decir con eso Tsunade-bachan!!—grito ofendido. Acercandose cara a cara a la godaime, quien tambien le dedico una mirada desafiante.

--Relajate Naruto…--comento Sakura, agarrandolo del cuello de su chamarra y sacandolo de la zona de peligro, antes de que ocurrieran inconvenientes.

De pronto se escucho un ruido en la ventana, presintiendo que era el Ninja copia, pues era comun que se presentara asi, Tsunade se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio a la ventana.

--Esta bien Kakashi por que te escondes?...—pregunto burlonamente al tiempo que descucbria que realmente no era el Hatake.—Tu..?

--Que sucede Tsunade-Shisou?...—pregunto Sakura, al ver la expresión de estupefacción de la rubia soberana.

--Mucho tiempo sin vernos Tsunade-sama…--saludo una voz femenina muy especial. La dueña de aquella voz era Natsume, quien junto a Kirabi habian llegado por fin a su destino: La torre Hokage.

--Podemos pasar?...—cuestiono Kirabi, saludando con su mano a la Godaime

--Claro.-contesto la soberana no muy convencida, abriendo paso a los recien llegados.

En ese instante Naruto y compañía, observaron como una mujer de aproximadamente 25 años entraba a la oficina de Tsunade, acompañada por un hombre moreno mas alto y fornido que la joven mujer, con unas inigualables gafas oscuras. Ambos traian puestas unas caperuzas oscuras.

--Asi que esta es la oficina de la torre Hokage…--comento Natsume—es muy amplia…aunque…--se dirigio a Bee

--Bee-san…dime donde se supone que vez a Naru-chan?,--comento con una agradable sonrisa pero con una venita en la frente latiendo, estaba como decirlo, con una adorable sonrisa de enojo dibujada en su cara--… creo que te has equivocado en tus presentimientos….

El moreno reviso todo el lugar y diviso a la causa de su presentimientos, quien mas, habia rastreado la presencia de Naruto de 15 años.

--Creo que tienes razon Natsume-san…--comento en un hilo de voz, viendo la situación que acaba de provocar por su descuido.

--Como puede ser que estes aquí?...—pregunto Tsunade antes que los demas desconcertados presentes.—Estas muy diferente desde la ultima vez que te vi.

--Eso es por que, no pertenezco a esta linea de tiempo…--explico sin reparo Natsume obervando de lejos a los demas Shinobi que estaban con la Senju—Por cierto Tsunade-sama, ha visto a Naru-chan por aquí?

--Quien es Naru-chan?

--Perdon, jeje—se sobo la cabeza apenada por su descuido, nadie a excepción de Bee y ella conocían por ese nombre al futuro gobernante de la hoja--como le dicen aquí a los kages?, mmm, Si ya recuerdo, no tiene noticias sobre el Rokudaime?

Antes de que contestara la soberana. Naruto y los demas se cuestionaban quienes eran esa mujer de cabellos castaños y ese hombre moreno. Hinako como de costumbre sin ningun temor se acerco a los recien llegados, estos la miraron un instante, que ni siquiera daban muestras de presentarse, solo dieron como pista que venian del futuro.

--Ustedes realmente vienen del mismo periodo que mi padre y los demas, o me equivoco?...—pregunto de tajo

--Su padre?...—penso Kirabi--…eso quiere decir...que ella es…Ahora que la miro bien…--miro de pies a cabeza a la kunoichi de cabellos dorados.--..es identica

--Tu eres Uzumaki Hinako-chan?...—pregunto la pelicastaña a la rubia. Posando una mano en su cintura

--Si

--Ya veo. Tu eres el tesoro de Naru-chan, eres muy linda....tal como te describió…---comento con voz meloso, abrazandola de improviso. Sasuke menor y Hiroki se pusieron en guardia.

--No hay por que ponerse asi…--comento Kirabi, quien se recargaba en la pared de la torre Hokage--..Solo venimos a buscar a nuestro compañero…pero por equivocación dimos con tu presencia….—puntualizo, clavando su mirada en Naruto.

--Nos conocemos?...—se auto señalo el Uzumaki.

--Si un poco, pero eso pasara dentro de unos años…--contesto amablemente. --Vaya que te ves demasiado joven. Cuantos años tienes 15 o 16?...

--15…--contesto con desconfianza el Uzumaki. No sabia por que, ese tipo le parecia algo, como decirlo…"Raro"

--Eso lo explica…--solto una carcajada--…incluso te ves en este tiempo mas niño que nunca…jeje XD

Una venita en la frente se fijo en la cabeza del rubio, otro insulto en este dia.

Despues que Natsume solto a Hinako se dirigio a la Godaime, habian asuntos pendientes importantes que atender.

--Tsunade-sama, en verdad, no ha visto a nuestro compañero por aquí?

--No.—contesto la rubia por fin, sentandose pesadamente en su silla frente a su escritorio.—Este era el problema que presentia al oir el apelativo de Rokudaime…--sobo sus sienes--nunca pense que te veria de nuevo, tan pronto Natsume-chan.

--Ni yo..—sonrio--…Ahora que Naru-chan es mi alumno debo velar siempre por su seguridad…Es por eso que lo estamos buscando

--Ya veo.

--Lo ultimo que supimos fue que Sasuke-sensei termino pensiguiendolo, justo despues de darnos una visita, aunque no sabemos en donde estan en estos momentos…--explico Hiroki entrando a la conversación. Hinako asintió, pues ya estaba del lado de los dos chicos.

--Muy bien, entonces solo tengo que sentir el chakra del chico del Sharingan y asunto arreglado.—opino fieramente el Hachibi

--SI no me equivoco, Tu debes ser Hiroki…--cuestiono Natsume.

El chico asintió.

--Eres incluso mas guapo, de lo que me imaginaba cada vez que hablaban de ti…

Un sonrojo se formo en las mejillas de Hiroki, vaya si que esa chica Natsume era atrevida, a pesar de ser un poco mas mayor que él.

--Y tu debes ser Haruno Sakura-san…--cuestiono de nuevo, pero esta vez a la pelirosa.

--Si, como lo sabes.

--Naru-chan me ha hablado mucho de ti y me compara contigo muchas veces, diciendo cosas como "Natsume-sensei, eres identica a Sakura-chan", "Si Sakura-chan y tu se aliaran seguramente moriria…", cosas asi…--fingio la voz de Naruto al recitar esas frases.

Una mueca de desconcierto se formo en Sakura, realmente Naruto hablaba de ella de esa manera?, vaya ahora creia que lo tenia algo traumatizado con tanto golpe que a veces le daba.

--Y por ultimo tu eres Naru-chan de joven…--putnualizo al Uzumaki. Se acerco un poco para inspeccionar su cara.

--Que ocurre?...—comento nervioso el rubio.

--No hay mucha diferencia, solo que Naru-chan es un poco mas alto


	51. Chapter 51

* * *

_**Hola a todos mis lectores, pues aqui les traigo otra entrega de retoños, solo faltan 3 capitulos para el final, pero despues de que esta historia finalice lanzare un historia a modo de continuacion es una version ligeramente Shojo sobre la relacion entre Uzumaki Hinako y Uchiha Sasuke menor, algo pcomo la probadita que di en mi finc a modo de Ova " Un dia blanco de San Valentin", sin mas me retiro, seguire por estos lares muy pronto, nos vemos!!**_

_**La mayoria de los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y los extras son mios, ademas de la historia.**_

_**Perdonen las faltas de ortografia y las metidas de pata**_

**_Besos Miyu NIhayami_**

* * *

En la oscuridad de una caverna, guarida de los Akatsukis, una evento importante se llevaba a cabo. En una de las grutas, la más grande del interior de aquel coloso del tiempo, dos cuadrados cruzados incandescentes con múltiples firmas Shinobi y sellos iluminaba las tinieblas, un cadáver cubierto por una manta se situaba en el centro, mientras una persona con una capa con nubes rojas con capucha se encontraba erguida a su lado con su mano abierta y extenida.

--Tal vez hayas muerto en un acontecimiento desonroso, no obstante tu poder no será desperdiciado....Mukobi....-dijo el Akatsuki escondido entre el misterio de su capa.---El misterio del Kirin negro...

--Ya casi terminas?...-cuestiono una figura en las sombras con ojos de color carmesí, que desafiaban a la lógica y al miedo.

--En un momento Akako-sama....

--Bien, solo tu eres capaz de controlar ese poder tan infernal, después de todo posees el suficiente chakra como para mantenerlo bajo control...

--Asi es, será una buena arma contra mi misión, le reitero mi agradecimiento por permitirme extraer este poder.

--No tienes nada que agradecer, es parte de tu trabajo...Kikumaru, solo espero no haya fracasos de nuevo...--amenazo con tono severo y terrorífico la líder de Akatsuki a su subordinado---...este poder rivaliza con el de un bijuu, pero no quiere decir que puede vercerlo con un simple coche que voluntades...

--Sabre jugar mis cartas esta vez.-tranquilizo

--Eso espero, pues dependemos de un Jinchuriki muy pequeño para volver a casa en este momento, como para desperdiciar recursos tan valiosos de chakra--explico la Uchiha descubriendo un niño pequeño de 3 años en sus brazos, que dormitaba tranquilamente.

--Esta segura que podrá abrir el portal dimensional?

--Claro que si, pues con tiene al Bijuu de 7 colas, con eso me basta. Vuelve al trabajo, en el momento en que vuelva Hankyo entraras en acción en Suna, ya que, el portal dimensional ya esta listo...Y recuerda lo que te he dicho....-recordo la chica, cerrando sus ojos rojos, saliendo de la habitación.

Akako regreso al lugar donde el portal dimensional estaba activo, miro al chico entre sus brazos, lo habían capturado en una aldea donde ni siquiera notaron la ausencia del infante, no había duda alguna, los Jinchuriki eran despreciados aun.

--Te tenemos aquí...--comento, pasando sus manos blancas, cuyas uñas pintadas de negro acariciaron el cabello del niño---...los otros dos nos espera en el futuro, aunque tengamos solo 3 jinchuriki, ya es ganancia.-termino su oración con una sonrisa macabra perceptible en la oscuridad.

Nos situamos en la torre Hokage, donde dos misteriosos Shinobis, habían causado un alboroto todo por buscar a su compañero de equipo perdido.

--Bien, no tenemos nada que hacer mas aquí...--comento una kunoichi de cabello corto de tono castaño-mejor retomemos nuestra búsqueda.

--Creo que tienes razón natsume-san...--afirmo Bee, el ninja perteneciente a la aldea oculta entre las nubes. Se separo de la pared donde anteiormente se recargaba. Naruto observo al junchiriki, portador del Hachibi

--Antes de irnos...--metio al mano en su bolsilo derecho, y sacando un pequeño pedazo de papel, se dirigiop a Hinako---...tienes que tener esto...--estiro su brazo para entregarle aquello tan importante.

--Que es esto?...-pregunto la Uzumaki, tomando el papel y observando que tenia escrito las palabras "Cortar y Cerrar".

--Es un sello que te permitirá cortar las conexiones que tienes con el temible chakra de Kyubi...

Al escuchar tal declaración, una enorme tensión se sembro en la escena.

--Es verdad lo que estas diciendo?...-pregunto detenidamente Naruto un poco aliviado.

Natsume asintió y después agrego.

--Este sello te protegerá en el caso en que Naru- digo tu Padre sufra algún colapso en alguna batalla, las consecuencias no te alcances al estar unida aun al biju...

La sangre se le congelo a Hinako, sabia muy bien a que se refería Natsume, existían veces en que podía sentir como el zorro de nueve colas, la atravesaba con sus garras, en sentido figurado, pues no habían heridas físicas cuando esta sensación se daba paso, solamente un escalofrio y un terrible dolor en el pecho.

--Hinako...?-llamo Sasuke menor, al ver tan paralizada a su amiga, poso su mano en el hombro de la joven--...estas bien?

La Uzumaki voltio a ver a su amigo, reflejando un poco de temor.

--Como debe usarse el sello?...-intervino Hiroki, acercándose un poco a escena con la intención de escuchar mejor la explicación.

--Solo debe colocarlo sobre tiene la marca del primer sello, aquel que fue hecho el dia de su nacimiento...--explico con su mirada concentrada en los zafiros azules de Hiroki.

--Entendido.-exclamo Naruto con cautela.

--Muy bien, Hinako-chan...cuidate mucho...

--Y que hay de Yuki-nisan?..

--No te preocupes por el...

--Ya le mandamos un sello también, Hinako-hime, despreocupate...--intervino Kirabi con una gran sonrisa y levantando su dedo pulgar, este estaba cerca de la ventana, abriéndola para poder usarla como su salida.

--Precisamente iba a hablar con Naru-chan sobre esto, aunque no tuve oportunidad, sin embargo estoy segura que èl quiere que el incidente que paso hace unos días no se vuelva a repetir, no mientras estemos luchando contra Akatsuki...Sin embargo hay un detalle que debes conocer...

--Que tratas de decirnos?...-pregunto Naruto con un mal presentimiento.

--El sello solo es temporal, aun no sabemos como eliminar por completo las conexiones con Kyubi...asi que, el periodo de vida del sello son tres días...

--Que ocurrirá después!-exclamo el Uchiha menor.

--Nada malo, solo que la "póliza de seguros" desaparecerá, y si hay un deceso en la esperanza de vida de Kyubi...--hizo una pausa para darles la mala noticia--el zorro tratara de tomarla de cualquier de sus dos "fuentes".

Naruto sabia muy bien quien eran esas dos fuentes, su hija querida, Hinako y su hijo mayor aquel del que una vez Hinako le había hablado, Uzumaki Yuki. Sus puños se cerraron, al igual que sus ojos, se sentía tan impotente y culpable de que esa "maldición" afectara a sus herederos.

Kirabi y Natsume se dieron cuenta de esa adquirida depresión, pero antes de que pudieran decir alguna palabra de aliento, alguien se les adelanto.

--Naruto.-llamo Sakura, colocando su mano en el hombro del aspirante a Hokage-Tranquilo, estoy segura que con tres días será suficiente.

--Sakura-chan...

Levanto su rostro y se volvió a la pelirosa. Los ojos verdes de Sakura eran sinceros y llenos de apoyo.

--Sakura-san tiene razón.-señalo Hinako, acercándose al Uzumaki, este ahora se concentro en su hija-Estare bien...--sonrio para tranquilizar al joven que dentro de algunos años seria su Padre.

Al ver la escena, los dos compañeros del Rokudaime se sintieron un poco mas serenos, sabían que Hinako y el antiguo Yo de su compañero estaban en manos seguras.

--Sakura-san...--llamo Natsume a la pelirosa.

--Que ocurre...

--Te confio a ti, la responsabilidad de colocarle el sello a Hinako-chan, solo como supervision...--fijo su vista en el Uzumaki.

--Pero..yo...--dudo la Haruno, al sentir semejante responsabilidad, pues el asunto de sellos para Bijuu era un albor que veía como delicada y no sentía con la sufiente capacidad.

Natsume comento.

--No te preocupes...Puedes contar con la ayuda de Tsunade-sama...--comento la pelicastaña, dirigiendose a la sannin.

--No te preocupes Natsume.-afirmo Tsunade.-Podremos hacerlo sin ningún problema..

Sakura pudo dar un respiro, ahora contaba con el apoyo de su maestra. Asi sin mas, la kunoichi de Amegakure se fijo en el Uzumaki.

--...Naruto-kun, a ti solo te puedo decir que te cuides mucho...

--Natsume-san, no soy bueno para las despedidas y mas si apenas nos conocimos, asi que me voy adelantando...--advirtio Kirabi, atravesando el marco de la ventana, no sin antes echarle una buena mirada al Uzumaki, y levanto su dedo pulgar. El moreno salió. Una gotita le apareció al rubio favorito de todos.

--Tsunade-sama nos veremos, y no se preocupe mas...Todo estará bajo control muy pronto--aconsejo Natsume, despidiéndose como si toda la vida hubiera tratado con Godaime.--...eso hubiera dicho mi alumno...--rio levemente

--Dejaste Amegakure para ayudar al Rokudaime, es un buen gesto. Gracias-comento la rubia soberana.

--No tiene que dármelas, Yo lo hago con gusto...--Sus ojos se marcaron con un gesto de conmoción, había recordado algo agradable.

Sin más reparos, Natsume salió detrás de Bee.

Tsunade echo un vistazo viendo como los dos se perdían en bolas de humo, asi que, para cuando Naruto y compañía fueron a echar un vistazo para ver la dirección que tomaron sus visitantes tan especiales, no vieron a nadie.

Entretanto el comandante de la policía militar, Uchiha Sasuke salió al balcón de la morada en la cual había pasado la noche, ubicada en las ruinas del Barrio Uchiha.

--Si el presentimiento de Naruto es correcto...--penso, mientras sus cabellos se movían por una brisa mañanera-Eso explica los constantes ataques de Danzo...Todo era para ocultar aquella espina que tenia clavada, si hubiera sabido antes esto...seguramente Yo no...

--Y bien, que has sacado como conclusión...--interrumpió Naruto, entrando a escena con su traje anbu, el cual lo limpiaba de la parte del torso con una franela, para poder borrar el rastro de sangre. Sasuke levanto una ceja por encima de la otra.

--El traje estaba muy maltratado, lo restaurare después...--explico el Uzumaki, pues entendía muy bien el desconcierto de su mejor amigo-Volviendo...

--Antes de eso...--objeto lanzadole algo al rubio, el collar de Shodaime Hokage.

--Pense que ya te habías olvidado de esto...--comento, con la reliquia en la mano.

--No lo hice, por simplemente no quiero ser Hokage...--ironizo con una sonrisa Uchiha.

--Esta bien, la próxima vez se lo dare a alguien que no lo podrá rechazar...-comento un poco burlon--...Konohamaru es una buena opción, después de todo quiere ser el Nanadaime.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no el agradaba que jugara con esas cosas.

--Deja de decir estupideces, dobe.

-je..-rio

Luego recuperando su semblante sereno, comento.

--Y bien, eso lo explica o no?, los ataques de Danzo contra ti, desde que regresaste a Konoha...--Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se recargo en el balcón--...Siempre me cuestione la razón de por que te quería muerto?, desde los acontecimientos de Sai.

--No quería que me diera cuenta de ello, sabia que iria por su cabeza sin chistar, sin importarme nada mas...--explico Sasuke

Naruto centro sus ojos en su mejor amigo, lo entendía de cierta manera y dijo lo siguiente.

--Sasuke...de cierta manera me alegro que las cosas se hayan dado de esta manera...--sonrio levemente--...sino el futuro hubiera sido otro muy diferente...--concluyo, el Uchiha lo miro de reojo--...inevitablemente nos hubiera llevado a confrontarnos de nuevo...asi como lo hicimos hace 23 años, con resultados nefastos para ambos...--explico seriamente, fijándose en el horizonte, como si el Uzumaki apreciara la escena--...sin duda, seria igual...--bajo un poco su mirada, lamentando el hecho que su mente le mostraba--...Tu con tus razones que son justas y evidentes y Yo sin poder comprenderte del todo, ya que no estaría enterado de nada...

--Naruto...--musito el Uchiha

--Aunque sabes una cosa, de algo si estoy seguro, Si esa situación se hubiera dado, si me colocaran para elegir entre Tu, y defender a Konoha. "Buscaria la manera de proteger la aldea y detenerte sin matarte"...--concluyo dibujando una sonrisa marca Uzumaki, que hacia mucho que no mostraba el Rokudaime. El viento acaricio la faz de ambos Shinobis.-Ahora comprendo perfectamente por que siempre los demás Kages, sobre todo Raikage-dono, me tiene catalogado como un crio vestido de Hokage...--rio irónicamente.-Por las ideas que tengo en mi cabeza. Y por ser terco y a veces impulsivo.

--Solo algunas veces?...---pregunto con Sarcasmo, y con esa sonrisa Uchiha, que le ponía de los nervios al Uzumaki.

--Yo dando semejante discurso y tu como si nada...--se quejo, sobándose la sien. Pasado el coraje, se acerco un poco, saco de su bolsillo algo, estiro su brazo y le entrego dos pergaminos-Te voy a encargar que le entreges esto a Hinako y los demás

--Quieres que ellos se encarguen del rescate?...-cuestiono el Uchiha tomando los documentos y colocándolos en su pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón.

--No, eso es un asunto personal.

--Vas a ir solo?

--Tal vez.

--Ire contigo

Naruto vio de sobremanera al Uchiha. Después suspiro y comento

--Pensaba ir con mis compañeros a ese lugar...ese era mi plan.-explico-Aunque pensándolo mejor les pediré que se encarguen del portal para regresar esta misma noche...

--Donde nos encontraremos para partir?

--En las afueras de la Academia ninja.

--Entiendo. Si tu dices que no pudiste sentir su chakra cuando regresaste a Konoha

Naruto asintió a la explicación de su amigo. Sasuke retomo la palabra.

--No hay otra explicación a la ausencia, seguramente tuvo contacto con Akatsuki de un modo u otro...nadie más a excepción de nosotros sabe sobre ese incidente, y para ese momento Sauron aun vivía en Konoha....

--... y simplemente esta realizando su movimiento quitando los obstáculos que se le presentaran en el futuro...--completo Naruto

--Sigue con sus métodos poco ortodoxos y repugnantes contra personas tan cercanas...--exclamo con ira el Uchiha.

El Uzumaki se extraño de la reacción del comandante. Y dibujando una sonrisa burlona, aquella que colocaba cuando planeaba alguna broma, entonces dijo estas palabras.

--Vaya, nunca pensé que lo considerarías como amigo al final...

Reaccionando al comentario, el Uchiha volteo su cara con enfado.

--No digas tonterías Usuratonkachi...

Regresamos a la oficina de Godaime, donde se hallaba por fin a solas.

Ya era medio dia, pero era un nuevo dia laboral. Tsunade la actual lider de Konoha tambien estaba ordenando todo para iniciar sus labores por fin, después de la visita de tantas personas, inicio por fin con su trabajo, no le gustaba levantarse tan temprano, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de pasar hasta el anochecer entre papeles y otras cosas pendientes. En ese instante alguien llamo a la puerta.

--Adelante...--dijo la soberana sin atender a la persona que recién entraba.

Cuando Tsunade despego su mirada de los papeles que atendia, su rostro se endurecio, y su ceño se fruncio, no le agradaba para nada la presencia del recien llegado.

--Danzo. ¿Que haces aquí?...-pregunto con algo de molestia.

--Solo venia a informarte que Sai aun sigue de mision...y que aquí tengo sus reportes...--se acerco al escritorio de Godaime. Esta tomo los papeles y pregunto tajantemente.

--Por que los traes tu en persona?,...es muy raro, en otros casos hubieras mandado a uno de tus vasallos...

--Es muy temprano todavía, Princesa Tsunade, para llamarlos para una tarea tan sencilla, ademas acaban de llegar los informes...

--Que considerado.-penso Godiame, con sarcasmo y agrego--...Y se puede saber a que mision has enviado a Sai?, tan difícil es que se tiene que tardar tanto tiempo?, asimismo no tengo exactamente datos sobre la mision en donde esta involucrado

--Es una mision secreta.-corto el interrogatorio-Solo te diré que es por el bien de la aldea de Konoha...--se dio la vuelta--...hasta la proxima vez Princesa Tsunade-sama...--llamo despectivamente, y con algo de sarcasmo, para dibujar al final una mueca de satisfacción.

La sanin algo sospechaba, aunque no podía estar segura, pero si intucion estaba al rojo vivo, de inmediato al tratar de tomar su taza con te caliente, esta se rompió. Alertando a la soberana.

Siguiendo a Danzo, este llego hasta el cuartel de Raiz. Recibiendo muchas reverencias por sus subordinados. Siguio caminando en el interior del edificio, de aspecto un poco oscuro, luego bajo unas escaleras y se topo con la carcel subterránea donde se contenian a los enemigos mas peligrosos para Konoha o simplemente designados por raíz como posibles amenazas, algunos esperaban un juicio o en su defecto alguna orden de ejecución por parte de los altos mandos, por lo general el Hokage estaba ajeno a esto. De pronto sin ninguna pausa el hombre se detuvo frente a una de las celdas.

--Es una lastima que no puedas ver de nuevo la luz del dia...--- oscuridad que se cernia en la celda.-pero, para que yo sea Hokage es necesario sacrificios...

Se vislumbro una figura encadenada, con los brazos estirados sujetos por grilletes al techo. Su rostro estaba cabizbajo y multiples heridas se veian con dificultad

--...Y en este caso seras tu.

--Danzo-sama...--llamo una voz masculina, era un Anbu recien llegado.

--Que ocurre?-cuestiono

El Anbu se acerco al lider de Raiz y le susurro estas palabras al oido

--He contactado con las personas que requeria...

--Me complace.-contesto con orgullo, caminando hacia la salida de la carcel subterranea. Al notar el comportamiento, el Anbu cuestiono a su lider:

--Pero, ahora que desea que hagamos con aquel cazador de Bijus y sus secuaces??...

Danzo lo miro con extrañeza, parecía no recordar a que se refería su súbdito. AL ver la confusión de su amo, el Anbu explico.

--Señor, son aquellos prisioneros que Godaime-sama pidió al Anbu que los mantuviéramos bajo extrama seguridad y que al final cayeron en nuestras manos...

--Si te refieres al maniatico obsesionado con "El remolino de Konoha"...--musito seriamente, cortando la explicación.-Solo siléncienlo, no quiero a ningún testigo.-ordeno, preparándose para salir del subterráneo. El Anbu se arrodillo en señal de que acataría la orden.

Mientras tanto el superficie, Hinako miraba con detenimiento el sello que le habían entregado, todos iban de regreso al Apartamento de Naruto.

--Si solo debo colocarlo sobre el primer sello que tengo en el vientre, no debería de haber ninguna reacción anormal...--meditaba la Uzumaki.

--Espera un poco Hina...--comento Sasuke menor que iba caminando a la derecha de la joven. Esta se volvió a ella inmediatamente-Sera mejor que esperes a que Sakura-san y Tsunade-sama pueden colocártelo...

Naruto iba escuchando cautelosamente la conversación, a su lado caminaba Sakura y Hiroki.

--Que extraños los visitantes que llegaron hoy?...-comento la Haruno, para despejar al Uzumaki.

--Eh?...-contesto el rubio y luego captando la pregunta, respondió--..si, sobre todo ese chico moreno que parecía rapear cuando hablaba...

--Aunque aparentaban que te conocían muy bien...--acoto la pelirosa.

--Ellos probablemente vinieron con Naruto-sensei desde el futuro...--dijo Hiroki entrando en la conversación.---se podría decir que juntos son un equipo.

--Pues no me imagino de equipo con ellos...--opino el rubio, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

Nuestros Shinobis siguieron su camino, mientras tanto Sasuke se desplazaba por los techos de las casas de Konoha, por fin había terminado de hablar con Naruto y abandono el barrio Uchiha.

En la morada del Uzumaki, Hinako seguía mirando el sello, en un parpadeo Hiroki se lo arrebato de las manos.

--Hinako...ya dejalo.-sugirió sonriéndole.

--De acuerdo.-contesto, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, toda esta escena fue vista por Sasuke menor, Sakura también estaba ahí, y simplemente se entristeció por su retoños.

De pronto en una nube de humo apareció el comandante de la policia.

--Otou-san...--llamo el joven león a su recién llegado progenitor.

--Sasuke-kun...--musito Sakura, aprentando su puño contra su pecho, estaba alegre de que el Uchiha regresara.

--Te has tardado un poco, que estabas haciendo Baka?...-cuestiono el Uzumaki, con una mirada de superioridad y enojo.

--Nada especial...--corto, tomando ruta hacia la cocina, pasando de largo al lado del Uzumaki, para tomar un vaso de agua--...solo tuve una larga charla...

Saliendo de la cocina, lanzo dos pergaminos en dirección de Hinako y Hiroki, estos atajaron el documento.

--Se los manda el dobe...--explico, ábranlo. Hinako y Hiroki deshicieron la marca de segurirdad, Asuke se acerco para mirar también, acomodándose al lado de la Uzumaki.

--Comprendo la nueva misión.-dijo Hiroki, con tono serio.-Ademas no me extraña las ordenes que nos acaba de dar. Miro a su pequeña imouto, que también estaba leyendo el pergamino.

--La aceptamos...--confirmo con el mismo tono el Uchiha, aunque su amiga aun no terminaba de leer el documento, Asuke ya estaba enterado de cierta manera por que rumbo iba la misión.

--De acuerdo.-dijo Sasuke, sentándose en uno de los muebles de la sala. Y fijando sus ojos negros como la oscuridad, en sus antiguos compañeros de equipo comento--...Naruto...Sakura..., volveré esta misma noche a Konoha.

El Uzumaki y la Haruno se sorprendieron lo denotaban sus ojos que temblaron al instante, mas los retoños de cierta manera lo venían venir.

--La aldea esta desprotegida en estos momentos, bueno de cierta manera...--musito el primogenito varon de Sasuke.

--Asi es...--confirmo el patriarca del Clan Uchiha--...Es por ello que me marcho. Hiroki te encargo por favor que cuando Midori llegue a Konoha le comuniques la misión que te fue encomendada, pues ella te ayudara...--explico, el alumno del Rokudaime asintió.-Es todo.-cerro sus ojos a modo de que ya había finalizado de dar su informe.

--Y a que hora partes?...-pregunto de tajo la Haruno.

--A la media noche o sino antes...

La peli rosa desvió su mirada, aprentando sus puños. Naruto la comprendía perfectamente, no podía articular palabra de aliento alguno. Ahora, justo ahora que habían vuelto a ver a su compañero, se marcharía de nuevo.

--Es una misión muy interesante...-comento Hinako, enrollando de nuevo el pergamino, Sasuke menor la miro de reojo.-Naruto-san...--llamo--...Que te parece si hacemos un poco ramen...creo que tenemos que hacer una fiesta--opino con una gran sonrisa.

Asuke y Sakura se conmovieron al escuchar ese comentario.

--Ya se a que fiesta te refieres...--dijo Asuke, dibujando una calida sonrisa, aquella que había heredado de su progenitora.

--Hinako-chan a que fiesta te refieres?...-pronuncio Naruto sin comprender las indirectas palabras de su hija.

--Una fiesta de despedida para Sasuke-san, es lo mas apropiado en estas situaciones...--explico levantándose de su asiento, dándole sigilosamente el pergamino a su mejor amigo que aun estaba sentado en el sofá. Una sonrisa se curvo en al cara del Uzumaki.

--Es una buena idea Hinako-chan!!-grito con entusiamo.-Hey baka, tendras que probar el gran ramen de Uzumaki Naruto antes de irte...--amenazo al Uchiha, quien solamente alzo uan ceja por encima de la otra--...Sakura-chan tu también puedes contribuir...--invito el rubio a la pelirosa, quien se lleno de energía, sus dos puños levantados lo expresaban perfectamente.

--De acuerdo Naruto!!-exclamo con la misma alegría la Haruno.-No hay tiempo que perder!!,--se arremango la manga de su camisa Shinobi de color perla.

Asi entraron los dos a la cocina. Sasuke dibujo una sonrisa de felicidad apenas imperceptible y solo se volvió hacia la dirección de los retoños, fijando su mirada, nostálgica de: "Lo has hecho de nuevo, eres digna hija de Naruto", en Hinako, quien solo iluminó su cara tranquilamente.

--Buen plan Hinako...--felicito Hiroki. Posando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

--Es lo justo, yo también estaría triste si mi amigo se marchara asi como asi, después de volverlo haber, aunque fuese un momento...---exclamo y luego agrego en su pensamiento--...y más cuando en el presente aun no ha vuelto.

Entretanto Bee y Natsume ya habían llegado a la villa Uchiha, después de recorrero de nuevo parte de la aldea, estaban ahora seguros que era su compañero en que percibió el portador del Hachibi. Sin darle mucha importancia al anuncio de la entrada de la villa que anunciaba "No entre", saltaron al primer techo que encontraron. Y sin avanzar mucho dieron con su compañero que meditaba en el techo de una vivienda de color blanco.

--Por fin te encontramos Naru-chan...--comento Natsume con una sonrisa algo malvada?--...que tienes que decir en tu defensa.

Una sonrisa marca Uzumaki se formo en los labios del Rokudaime, quien interrumpiendo su meditación, contesto

--Nada, tengo que añadir, me han encontrado y aceptare cualquier castigo...--reverencio a su maestra presente y viendo a Kirabi, agrego--... Te pagare el favor que me has hecho Bee, muchas Gracias.

--De nada.

--Naru-chan, le hemos entregado el sello protector a Hinako-chan asi que estate tranquilo, nada malo le ocurrirá de ahora en adelante, ni a ella ni a Yuki, ya que también le mandamos un sello...--informo con un tono de voz mas serio la pelicastaña, el Uzumaki se sobresalto ante la noticia, pues no tenia conocimiento que sus compañeros se habían topado con sus retoños y los demás.

---Debo decir algo Brother...--intervino Bee con una mirada seria, atrayendo la atención de Naruto, y luego sin pausa cambio su rostro drásticamente a una sonrisota--...que cuando tenias 15 años, te veias aun mas niño de cómo te ves ahora...--comento, riéndose a carcajadas.

--Tienes razón Bee-san.-apoyo Natsume riéndose también pero en menor potencia.

--Malditos...--penso el Rokudaime, conteniendo su puño y con una venita en la cabeza.

Existían ciertas cosas que su "PACIENCIA ADQUIRIDA", no podia soportar...No era tan implusivo como antes, pero tenia sus momentos en que luchaba por no gritar y atacar primero a los bromistas nuestro querido Sexto Hokage.

--Natsume-sensei, Bee...--llamo el Uzumaki a la serenidad--...podían encargarse del portal de regreso...pienso volver esta misma noche...

--Ahora que piensas hacer?...-pregunto algo incomodada Natsume con su mano en la cintura.

--Tengo que resolver un asunto antes de abandonar el pasado, y su exito me brinda una garantía que me asegura que los eventos futuros en Konoha no se vean afectados...

--Hablas de los movimientos de Akatsuki?...-pregunto Hachibi alzando una de sus cejas, al notar el comportamiento misterioso de su camarada.

--No, es algo mas "local".-puntualizo.

Mientras tanto, la fiesta de despedida del comandante de la policía militar ya casi había concluido, se habían hecho múltiples platos de comida, para que no solo existiera Ramen. Todos disfrutaban la comida, incluso Sasuke, pues no tuvo mas que elección que cumplir con la amenaza de Naruto, y tener que comerse el Ramen especial para èl.

Y asi cayo la tarde en Konoha.

--Sakura-san...--llamo la Uzumaki, inquieta, sentana en uno de los sofás de la sala de Naruto, teniendo entre sus mnos una taza de te.

--¿Qué pasa Hina-chan?

--Crees que podamos iniciar con la aplicación del sello?...-cuestiono, poniendo algo tensa a la Haruno.

--Hinako-chan...--penso Naruto un tanto preocupado

--Pienso que si. Aunque no se supone que Tsunade.-sama debe estar presente?...-titubeo un poco. El Uchiha mayor solo las observaba, ya estaba enterado del asunto del sello de protección. Se percataba de la inseguridad de su futura esposa, asi que simplemente se levanto de su asiento y posando su mano en el hombro de la ojiverde, musito.

--Ten confianza Sakura...

Luego siguió su camino, abriendo la puerta del Apartamento.

--Estare fuer a un rato...--anuncio, cerrando tras de si la puerta.

Con una confianza en si misma, la Haruno recordó aquella promesa que se había hecho a si misma, protegerlos a todos con su fuerza, para ello se había entrenado.

--Bien, solo indicame donde tienes el sello anterior Hinako-chan....-pidio la pelirosa

--Lo tengo cerca de mi vientre-- señalo por encima de su ropa

--Muy bien, colócatelo en la habitación de Naruto y yo te observare, espera un momento...--luego se volvió a los que estaban en la sala.-Todo estará bien, no tiene que pasar absolutamente nada...--esto ultimo lo dijo para tranquilizar de cierta manera a Naruto, a quien le temblaban los ojos de al preocupación.

De esta manera, ambas mujeres ingresaron al cuarto del Uzumaki. Y tal como habia dicho Natsume, Hinako solo tuvo que primero concentrar su chakra para que la marca de sellado apareciera en su piel; segundo colocar la "nueva cerradura" alrededor de una marca muy similiar a que Naruto tenia en su torso por encima del vientre, inmediatamente los kanjis, se despegaron del papel y se posaron en la piel blanca de Hinako, sin ningún dolor aparente.

--Sientes algún malestar Hina-chan?...-pregunto a la Uzumaki, quien estaba de pie muy tranquila.

--Solo un poco mareada...--dijo, sentándose en la cama.

--Es la consecuencia de "cortar" tu conexión con Kyubi...será mejor que te recuestes y descances, no sabemos si puedes presentar síntomas después...--explico detalladamente la Haruno, con ciertos aires protectores, como cualquier medico familiar. La Uzumaki asintió. La Haruno entonces abandono el aposento, dejando decanzar a la rubia y comunicándole a los demás con una gran sonrisa que no había de que preocuparse.

La noche callo, sin ningún percance extra en el cuerpo de Hinako, Sakura se quedo en casa de Naruto por precaucion. Pronto se acercaba la hora de despedir al comandante de la policía, quien no había bajado aun de la azotea.

Entretanto en la torre Hokage, Tsunade ya había acabado todo sus pendientes, se alistaba para salir, tomo su chaqueta verde y se la vistió sobre su kimono desmangado rayado. Sin presura, abandono su oficina con rumbo a atender unos asuntos. Estaba determinada a saber que ocultaba Danzo realmente, tomo ruta a la base secreta de raíz.

Regresando con el Uchiha, quien estaba costado en la azotea sintiendo el viento nocturno, con los ojos cerrados para profundizar aquella calma efimera, que le diera la señal para abandonar ese lugar, en ese momento se acercaron Sakura y Naruto.

--Aun no es hora...falta mediahora...--aviso el Uchiha

--Siempre te vas con tiempo de anticipación Baka, eso lo sabemos mejor que nadie...--opino Naruto con ojos azusadores. Sakura, por su parte, se encontraba algo triste, pero se autocontrolaba.-Es tan habitual hablar contigo en este momento, se parecen a los buenos tiempos, no crees Sasuke?, Sakura-chan no opinas lo mismo?...--señalo el rubio, sentándose al lado de la versión futura de su mejor amigo.

--Si, Naruto, eso tiempos eran buenos y divertidos...--comento la pelirosa, sentándose viendo las estrellas.

--Por que hablan de esa manera?...-dijo el moreno abriendo sus ojos-se están despidiendo de mi, como si nunca nos fueramos a volver a ver...--Esto causo que las miradas del Uzumaki y la Haruno se fijaran en el Uchiha ante el comentario-Aun estoy vivo en esta época..., que yo este aquí, es una blasfemia completa, ya que, no es el orden correcto de los eventos...--reflexiono en voz alta--...sin embargo estuve obligado a venir...--se incorporo--...que mas da, podemos conversar un rato, si lo desean.

--Pero de que podemos hablar...--se auto pregunto el Uzumaki, cruzándose de brazos pensando.

--No puedo darles muchos detalles tampoco, tengan eso en cuenta...--comunico el Uchiha---Solo les recuerdo que pronto recibirán a mi antiguo Yo que ocupa cabalmente el lugar en el equipo 7, aquel que estoy ocupando ahora...

--Con respecto a eso Sasuke-kun...--interrumpió la Haruno algo intimidada.-Eso es lo que nos preocupa...como debemos actuar?

--Normal, no hay por que actuar de diferente manera Sakura...

Pero eso no era lo que quería decir la pelirosa.

--Lo que pasa Teme, es que hablar contigo en este momento es tan natural, no hay ninguna tensión en el aire, es por eso que...

Apoyando su cabeza en su mano, y dibujando una sonrisa prepotente el Uchiha comento.

--No me digan que tienen miedo al reencuentro?---Sakura y Naruto se sobresaltaron completamente, su amigo leyó sus temores---...vaya, si que les afecto verme de esta manera...--suspiro pesadamente---...no obstante, procedan normal...interactúen con el orden cronológico, les costara trabajo, tal vez, volver a empezar de nuevo, pero no es lo que quieren?...-enfatizo para hacer que reaccionaran--... Yo no pertenezco aquí, si desean terminar hablando conmigo de esta manera en un futuro, solo ocúpense de que se lleve a cabo. Esa debería ser su vision -concluyo su sermón.

Abandonando el suelo, checando su reloj, comento finalmente

--...Es hora de irme...--solto, sin mirar atrás, se preparaba para desaparecer ante las miradas de sus amigos, sus primeros dedos estaban en alto--...Nos veremos...--pronuncio, devolviéndose un poco, mostrando una fugaz sonrisa de segundos. Partiendo rápidamente del lugar.

Las palabras del Uchiha se quedaorn grabadas en la mente del Uzumaki, tenían que trabajar desde cero era verdad, si realmente anhelaban que el futuro que se les presento se hiciera realidad.

--Sakura-chan...--llamo a la pelirosa, quien volvió su vista hacia el ojiazul. Naruto levanto su puño y pronuncio con determinación--...sigamos adelante...

La Haruno animada asintió a las palabras de su amigo.

Entretanto en las afueras del bosque de Konoha, un círculo Shinobi extraido de un pergamino realmente grande puesto en el suelo, brillaba de manera hermosa. Dos personas se hallaban en la zona

--Bee-san estas seguro que no te haras daño?---pregunto Natsume, algo preocupada, al observar a su compañero en medio de aquella figura geométrica.

--Claro, lo único que estoy haciendo es alimentar el jutsu para abrir el portal dimensional...--explico bee, tocando el suelo que parecía tener vida propia pues se balanceaba tal ola de mar--...cuando venimos por primera vez, Naruto-brother fue quien abrió "la puerta" con el chakra del Kyubi, es increíble, tenia sus fuerzas muy bajas pero lo logro.

--Espero que no haga ninguna locura.-penso la sensei del Rokudaime.

Mientras tanto, el susodicho se localizaba en la torre Hokage esperando por su mejor amigo, Sasuke, en cuanto apareció, los dos se dispusieron a realizar su ultima misión en el pasado.

Naruto vestia diferente, traia puesto una yukata sin mangas sobre el uniforme Anbu oscuro en lugar del pechero normal de un guerrero de esa clase. Sin mas preámbulo se colocaron unas marcaras y empezaron su misión.

Saltando de techo en techo, el Uzumaki atrajo la mirada del Uchiha con su comentario.

--Sasuke, note algo raro cuando llegue a la torre Hokage...No me percate de la presencia de Tsunade-obachan en el edificio, es muy sospechoso, pues ambos sabemos que hasta la noche pasaba ahí debido a la carga de trabajo y a ciertos aspectos que ya conocemos... (Entiéndase Sake ^^)

--Ya veo. Y donde sientes su presencia ahora?...-cuestiono.

--Ese es el mayor problema, no esta por ninguna parte.

Ambos presintieron que algo no estaba bien y apresuraron su paso.

Entretanto en la guarida de Danzo, quien apenas hacia su aparición ante la Hokage, quien tuvo que esperarlo un tanto de tiempo lo que causo que su poca paciencia se desgastara, se hallaba imponente y enojada.

--Buenas noches, Princesa Tsunade...--saludo el líder de Raiz desde la puerta

--Danzo...--grito furiosa--...he venido por una explicación acerca de la misión que esta realizando Sai y me la daras ahora!!.

--Ya te he dicho que es una misión secreta.-repitio con cierta tranquilidad.

--Hay algo que es muy sospechoso...--penso Godaime, sintiendo el peligro, miraba a su alrededor y solo veía a las escoltas de Danzo, dos Anbus que no entraban al cuarto, se mantenían detrás de su señor, y peor aun el propio líder de raíz se mantenía en la puerta de la habitación.

--Aunque si insistes Princesa Tsunade...--dijo Danzo con misterio--...puedes comprobarlo tu misma.-puntualizo, ordenando a su dos subordinados que tomaran posiciones.

--Que diablos!!...-penso la rubia soberana, al ser atrapada y paralizada en un sello controlado por los subordinados y el propio Danzo con su baston, del que salian multiples kanjis de hechizo.

--Has caído Princesa...--comento Danzo con una sonrisa, acercándose a la heredera Senju---...bajaste la guardia, aunque me parece increíble que hayas venido solo por Sai...Un peon mio que no tiene nada que ver contigo

--Es un Shinobi más de Konoha.-replico la Senju-Mi responsabilidad es velar por todos los que integran la aldea...no importa a que grados pertenezcan...

--Mismas palabras que ese pacifista de Sandaime...--dijo con algo de odio, levanto su baston, revelando un arma Shinobi en su punta, pues era afilada como un cuchillo---...Si tu no estas, sere ascendido de inmediato como 6to Hokage, en lugar de Uzumaki Naruto, debido a que es muy joven. Se supone que el debe tomar el puesto dentro de 6 años, sin embargo no estará vivo para entonces....

Todavia esta hablando cuando Tsunade lo interrumpió.

--Tu...maldito-carraspeo y pensó--...¡como es que esta enterado de eso...acaso...!

--Basta de charla, tu hora ha llegado...--corto, usando su baston como arma y lanzándola con su mano en dirección a la Hokage, hiriéndola en uno de sus brazos, Tsunade no grito, no quería darle ese gusto a alguien que estaba dándole la espalda a Konoha con su actos. Los dos Anbus, escoltas de Danzo seguían en sus posiciones en estado neutral ante la escena de ver a Godaime ser atacada. La sangre comenzó a salir de la herida de la soberana.

De pronto un estruendo rugio desde las entrañas del edificio, afectando la luz eléctrica de la habitación, pues las lámparas se movieron violentamente, sin darle mucha importancia Danzo lanzo un segundo ataque, Tsunade luchaba por moverse y liberarse de nuevo, pero era inútil.

--Es tu fin!!-grito como desquiciado Danzo, cuando de pronto una mano interfirió.

La sangre broto de la palma de la mano del recién llegado que se interpuso al ataque. Tsunade quedo pasmada.

--Que diablos....-expreso Danzo con frustacion al ver su ataque fallido y mas su oportunidad de ocupar el trono de Konoha.

--Así que no estará vivo para cuando el tiempo de ser nombrado Rokudaime llegue...-coreó el enmascarado de zorro.

Los ojos cafes de Godaime estaban asombrados, ese timbre de voz tan familiar, no podía ser.

--Tsunade-sama, ya puede moverse...--comento el guerrero zorro, la Senju entonces noto que los dos subordinados de Danzo yacían en el suelo inconscientes.-No permitiré que mates a Godaime Hokage...--amenazo.

Danzo enfurecido, simplemente arremetió con su otro brazo a su oponente, arrancando su mascara por el viento violento de su puñetazo que toco la faz del misterioso salvador de la Senju.

--Tu!!-exclamo incrédulo el líder de Raiz al ver la faz de su oponente.

--Naruto....-musito Tsunade, no pudiendo creer que su sucesor futuro estuviera ahi.

--Asi que quieres el titulo de Rokudaime Hokage a cualquier precio....---dijo el Uzumaki, formando una sonrisa en sus labios, de los cuales un hilo de sangre se marcaba---...tendras que pelear conmigo por el, ya que, no permitiré que mates a Tsunade-obachan...--concluyo.

* * *

_**Que les parecio? Espero que les haya entretenido.**_

_**Graxias a todos por sus mensajes, que por cierto si leo, lo malo es que no se como contestarlos, alguien me podria ayudar? ^^U**_

_**A todos los que leen "Un dia Blanco de San Valentin ", la Ova de esta historia, quiero decirles que solo consta de 4 capis, sorry no hay mas, quiero tener material para la continuacion de "Retoños"**_

_**Amor y Paz**_


	52. Chapter 52

_Hola a todos mis lectores personen por la tardanza e nuevo, /// que puedo decir...bueno les dejo el capi estamos a 2 capitulos del final, pero recuerden que esto continua en un version un tanto SHojo (Es bajo en azucar no se preocupen)...bueno sin mas les dejo el capitulo, jijiji...._

_Un saludo a todos y gracias de todo corazon por leer retoños_

* * *

-Asi que quieres el titulo de Rokudaime Hokage a cualquier precio...tendras que pelear conmigo por el, ya que, no permitiré que mates a Tsunade-obachan...-exclamo con fiereza aquel Shinobi que se gano el titulo del Ninja numero en sorprender a la gente.

Tsunade-sama, la actual hokage, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, en iguales condiciones se hallaba Danzo, el líder de Raiz, que minutos atrás ataco con fiereza a Godaime.

--Uzumaki Naruto...--carraspeo Danzo, retrocediendo, atrayendo hacia el su baston, y dando un salto hacia atrás.

Naruto bajo su brazo, con su mano algo herida, sangraba mucho, las gotas llenas de carmín cayeron una por una al suelo, mas, no era algo grave, solo un simple corte.

--Fuu!, Torume!!-llamo el líder de Raiz--...háganse cargo!!-ordeno fríamente

En al acto, los dos subordinados de Danzo se levantaron del suelo, a pesar de estar bastante maltratados, pues el ataque sorpresivo del futuro Hokage les había provocado que perdieran el conocimiento por unos cuantos segundos. Naruto saco una kunai y se coloco en posición de defensa, tenia que proteger a cualquier costo a Tsunade, presentia que su protegida no se había recuperado del todo, al menos ya no estaba tan indefensa, no obstante se le tenia que cubrir las espaldas.

--Tsunade-Obachan...se encuentra bien?...-pregunto el rubio, sin despistar a sus atacantes.

--Claro, solo debo descanzar un poco mas...--contesto, recuperando la respiración y aplicando Chakra curativo en su herida, que empezó a sanar rapidamente.

--Descuide, yo estare aquí para defenderla...--advirtio

--Ya saben que hacer...--indico Danzo, desapareciendo del lugar.

--No escaparas...--pensó Rokudaime Hokage, mordiéndose el labio--...ustedes dos!!...-grito-será mejor que no me retrasen, pues no me agrada la idea de tener de pasar por ambos para llegar hasta èl...

--Lo mismo te decimos Uzumaki Naruto...--afirmaron los dos Anbus a una sola voz.

--No me queda nada mas que usar esa tecnica maldita...--reflexiono Naruto, desviando cuidadosamente su mano hasta la parte trasera de su cinturón, donde una pequeña arma, una espada Kodachi estaba colgada en el cinto del traje Shinobi.

Mientras tanto, multiples Anbus miembros de raíz, se hallaban noqueados en el suelo, algo o alguien los había dejado en ese estado, el numero de hombres inconcientes era mas grande en el camino que llevaba a la prisión subterránea.

--Asi que por ti, las cosas se complicaron...--musito el compañero de misión del Rokudaime, Uchiha Sasuke, con una mascara de león mitico puesta, miro al interior una celda, descubriendo a un prisionero muy especial, aquel cazador de Bijuu, que había atacado con anterioridad a Hinako persiguiéndola las distintas epocas.-eso explica por que Danzo sabe tanto sobre el futuro...--concluyo, desgraciadamente por el tipo, solo quedaba un lugar para los "Soplones" en el mundo ninja, y esa era la traición posterior a abrir la boca y al final la muerte. Danzo no había respetado su vida a cambio de al información, y simplemente lo desecho, asesinándolo en su propia celda.

El pobre hombre yacia cubierto por su propia sangre, sin deternerse mucho, Sasuke prosiguió, llegando a otra celda, donde se hallab un joven con multiples heridas en todo su cuerpo, ademas de estar colgado pro grilletes al techo de su celda. Su ropa se hallaba rasgada, pero a pesar de la escena tan lamentable, aun el moribundo seguía con vida.

--Por fin te encontré...--musito triunfante, en ese instante cientos de Anbus aparecieron alrededor de Sasuke, dispuestos a no dejarlo que liberara a aquel prisionero. La confrontación se dio, con su velocidad, dejo a muchos fuera de combate, mas los que estaban de pie no se daban por vencidos, eso sin contar que los que eran vencidos increíblemente se levantaban del suelo, tanta era su lealtad a su señor que no cesaban.

--No tengo tiempo para ustedes...--comento hastiado el Uchiha, y sin contemplaciones, libero su rostro de su mascara y dejo ver su ojo izquierdo con el Magenkyou Sharingan, como si fuera calamidad, todos los Anbus quedaron K.O. pues la alucinacion tan poderosa de ese doujutsu era inevitable, el portador del Sharingan se volvió a poner su mascara en su lugar. Sin mas miramentos ni obstáculos, se deshizo del candado de la celda al aplicar Chakra a su manos y adquirir una enorme fuerza la cual aplasto el ultimo obstáculo. Asi el Uchiha se acerco al preso, quien era nada mas y nada menos que Sai, quien estaba inconciente completamente, sin pausa ni ceremonia, el recién llegado saco su espada Kusanagi y de un solo golpe rompió las cadenas que mantenían en las alturas al cautivo, este cayo al suelo.

--Muy bien, vamos a lo que sigue...

Sasuke cargo al dibujante en su espalda, esa persona que en el futuro se convertiría en la mano izquierda del Rokudaime Hokage: Uzumaki Naruto.

--Realmente Danzo pensó en todo, acabando contigo realmente existía una posibilidad muy grande de tomar el puesto de Sexto Hokage...

Estas palabras tenían mucho sentido, pues en la dimensión y época de donde provenia el Uchiha, Danzo ordeno a Sai que acabara con él, justo después de que se le otorgara una libertad condicional bajo la vigilancia de Uzumaki Naruto, en aquella misión llamada: "Vigilar al Uchiha traidor". Desafortunadamente para el líder de Raiz, Sai no pudo consumar la misión que le fue encomendada, ya que, a esas alturas el Anbu formo lazos con Naruto y no podía traicionarlo, mucho menos si se trataba de Sasuke, que aunque no lo conociera bien, era amigo indiscutible del Uzumaki.

Cansado de la actitud y la negativa de Sai, Danzo mismo, junto a otros Anbus, asaltaron la mansión Uchiha, donde Sasuke residía acompañado de Naruto, su custodio temporal; antes que los agresores realizaran algún movimiento, Sai intercepto el Atraco con ayuda de Sakura y Kakashi. Sin embargo Danzo no cedió y en el ultimo instante arremetio a Sasuke al atajarlo con un trampa tendida, actuando en sus propios principios, Sai clavo su espada por la espalda a su líder al mismo tiempo que el Uchiha lo hizo por enfrente, ya que, este pudo liberarse segundos antes.

De esta manera, Danzo murió al ser traicionado por su subordinado, y Raiz desapareció.

El comandante de la policía militar, se escabullo lentamente entre las sombras, acciono su sharingan, se quito la mascara, y espero a que Naruto le diera alguna señal para salir, mientras tanto espero en las penumbras como un cazador nocturno, con los brazos de Sai colgando por encima de sus hombros.

Regresando con el Rokudaime, este trataba de idear una manera de persguir a Danzo sin descuidar la seguridad de Godaime, fue entonces que pensó en algo.

--No quería usar esta técnica, pero no hay remedio, si quiero salir sin contratiempos...--musito el rubio bajando su rostro---...Tsunade-obachan...por favor intente no mirarme mientras golpeo a estos tipos, no quiero que salga lastimada...--al escuchar aquellas palabras envueltas en un tono serio y calculador, la Senju intuyo un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que iba a pasar a continuación y solo asintió levemente--...cuando le de la señal solo debe darles un fuerte golpe, una vez que estén a su alcance...

Al terminar estas palabras, los ojos del Uzumaki cambiaron de color a uno rojizo, eran los ojos de Kyubi, tomando su espada, se lanzo al ataque, los dos subordinados de Danzo también lo hicieron, sin darle importancia a aquel cambio fisico.

Fuu lanzo varios ataques con su katana, era muy hábil que por unos instantes corto algunos cabellos del soberano futuro de Konoha, mientras Torume se mantenía quieto, preparaba algún tipo de Jutsu, iba lento pero realizando muchos movimientos de manos. Naruto se percato de ello, asi en un agil movimiento enterro su espada y apoyando su mano en el mango de la arma dio una gran patada a Fuu, este se tambaleo un poco, llegando al lado de Torume.

--Ya esta listo?...-musito un lastimado Fuu a su compañero. Este asintió.-Entonces lanza el Jutsu!!

Torume se concentro en un objetivo, tal cazador que mira cuidadosamente al ganso, antes de dispararle.

Naruto los observo de reojo y se acerco velozmente a ellos, capturando sus miradas en la suya propia, en aquellos ojos rojos del mitico zorro.

Los dos Anbus percibieron rápidamente que el suelo donde estaban se hundía rápidamente, como arena movediza, ademas las dimensiones empezaron a torserse, deformando las figuras de Naruto y Tsunade, y entonces lo escucharon: un murmullo extraño

--Cuidado con el niño...-- se escucho una voz infantil con cierto toque maléfico a manera de eco en la habitación. Dos horrorosos gritos siguieron a esto.

--Tsunade-obachan!! Ahora, abra los ojos!!-indico el rubio.

Le dio la señal a su antecesora de que los dos Anbus se dirigían volando en dirección de la Hokage, a causa de un golpe sorpresivo y directo del Uzumaki,.

Acatando la indicación, la Senju abrió sus ojos y les propino un bueno golpe que envio lejos a ambos hombres, estrellándose contra el suelo, sus rostros quedaron enterrados en la tierra, dejando dos grandes surcos en el suelo. Tsunade se levanto con dificultad, podía ponerse en pie, pero estaba algo debilitada.

--Si quiere espere aquí...--sugirio el Rokudaime ayudando a Godaime a dar algunos pasos.

--No ire contigo, soy la Hokage y es mi obligación detener a Danzo, quien se ha atrevido a levantar su mano contra el honor de Konoha...--explico con enojo y orgullo, pues el líder de raíz había atentado contra toda la moral y el orden que la aldea, la cual estaba representada en la figura del Hokage.

--Tienes razón...--una media sonrisa nerviosa se poso en la cara del Uzumaki, a causa de la actitud tan reacia de Tsunade. Y agrego--...Tiene razón, ademas Yo no tengo autoridad en esta época como para ordenar algo...

Asi ambos hokages salieron del campo de batalla, mientras tanto Danzo se encontraba en un puente con cuatro intersecciones, debía retirarse para replantear su plan de ataque, se arrepentía de no haber prevenido que el verdadero Rokudaime Hokage apareciera en esa época.

--Piensa irse tan pronto...--comento una voz masculina bastante peculiar, Uchiha Sasuke salía de la oscuridad. Danzo no daba crédito a lo que veía, su rostro se torno anonadado. -Penso que no volveria a verme?...es una lastima que no haya podido ocultar sus pecados por mas tiempo...o acaso ya olvido la misión de genocidio del Clan Uchiha?...

Estas últimas palabras retumbaron en la mente del líder de raíz, la figura de Itachi Uchiha apareció ante sus ojos al lado de Sasuke, no sabia si realmente era èl, o el producto de su imaginación.

--Ya conocemos todo lo que has provocado...--dijo Naruto, que salío de la oscuridad también, con sus amenazadores ojos rojos. Sasuke entonces se percato que aquella mirada carmín era muy diferente a la usual--...La desagradable manera de sacrificar a vidas inocentes por tus ideales, pensaste que no me daría cuenta que tratarías de acabar con Sai antes de que arruinara tus planes...

--Y que piensas hacer, matarme?...-comento Danzo con una sonrisa triunfal---Si lo haces cambiaras la historia, y todos en la aldea se darán cuenta que fuiste tu, quien me ataco, de una u otra manera...ademas no tienes autoridad aquí...--recalco

-- Es cierto que no puedo hacerte nada, pues comprometería a mi Otro Yo,...--confirmo el Uzumaki--... Y tampoco tengo autoridad aquí, pero ella si lo tiene...---sonrio, agachándose, dándole paso a Tsunade.

La rubia se lanzo en un gran salto contra su adversario, este por su parte se movio para evitar el golpe que partió el suelo, sin perder tiempo la kunoichi giro su cuerpo hacia abajo apoyándose en sus manos para atajar con éxito dos patadas que lastimaron gravemente el rostro de Danzo, el reciente ajetreo desmorono el puente. Naruto, Sasuke y Tsunade se saltaron hacia un lugar seguro, al igual que un malherido Danzo que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, y que empezó de improviso a toser sangre.

--Seguramente tendrá algunas costillas rotas y daño en sus órganos internos...--medito el rubio---...bien no hay por que alargarlo mas...--musito, realizando sellos con sus manos--...dejemos que caiga en mi ultima técnica...En la quimera del zorro...

Despues de decir estas palabras, el Uzumaki fijo sus ojos en Danzo, este se levanto solo para encontrarse con la presencia de Kyubi quien se irguió detrás del Jinchuriki, asi finalmente cayo desmayado. Sasuke estaba anonadado, al igual que Tsunade, ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, todo daba como indicación un genjutsu bastante poderoso, entonces sangre comenzó a brotar de los ojos de Rokudaime Hokage.

--Naruto!!-grito presurosa Tsunade al ver el estado de los ojos de Naruto, los cuales ya no eran rojos sino azules, mas lagrimas de sangre se resbalaban por su rostro.

--Estare bien...--contesto tranquilizando a la Hokage--...solo deme un pañuelo para contener esto unos minutos breves...Ademas estoy acostumbrado, estas son los efectos de usar este tipo de técnica...--explico tomando un pañuelo que le ofreció Godaime-Sera mejor que atienda a alguien que ocupa de usted mucho mas que yo...--indico, dejando ver a un moribundo Sai traido prontamente por Sasuke; el Uchiha lo escondió en un lugar seguro donde Danzo no sintiera su chakra.

Sin perder tiempo la Senju se acerco al ninja dibujante, y utilizo su chakra verde de curación a modo de primeros auxilios, el estado del joven era crítico, más estable, tendría que ser tratado y revisado en el hospital de Konoha.

--...Seguramente cuando despierte no tendrá la suficientemente fortaleza mental para encararla Tsunade-obachan...--comento el rubio, mirando el cuerpo inerte de Danzo, colapsado, con sus ojos sin ningún brillo ni iris.

--Ese no es un Genjutsu cualquiera, que diablos fue eso Dobe?...-pregunto el Uchiha.

--Tranquilo. Solo es un Genjutsu de alta "impacto", por decirlo de alguna manera...--explico brevemente, y sin profundizar, ya que, no era el momento preciso, ademas las consecuencias que se veían superficialmente hablaban por si solas.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, un ninja totalmente de devastado, se encontraba tirado en el piso, boca abajo, al lado de un lago que se formaba con la fuerza vital de la cascada ubicada a unos cuantos metros. Ya habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que su oponente se marcho, pues los indicios en el suelo y en algunos arboles daba a entender a simple vista que una batalla de había dado. Shuriken y kunais clavadas en los troncos de arboles, hundidas en el suelo y en el fondo del rio, iluminadas por el mistico poder de la luna.

--Estoy en un estado patético...--musito el ninja sin dueño, que no era otro que Kazemachi Kambei--...No obstante, esto no se quedara asi..., cometiste un grave error Hankyo, al no darte cuenta de que aun respiraba....asi que, moveré mi ultima pieza...--declaro empezando a arrastrarse por el suelo

Regresando con Naruto y Sasuke, estos se encontraban ya en las afueras de la guarida de Danzo, escondidos en la inmensa oscuridad de un callejon sin salida, no podían ser vistos por nadie, mientras el líder de raiz era arrestado por los Anbus fieles a la Hokage, llamados por la propia Tsunade minutos antes, Godaime misma estaba presente ahí, quería asegurarse que esta vez no hubiera ninguna fuga en el asunto de Raiz, después de ver a que extremos habían llegado.

--Seguramente no sabra quien lo rescato una vez que despierte...--comento Naruto, observando a Sai, quien yacia aun inconciente con algunas magulladuras, sentado frente a ellos.

--Como sea, no debería preocuparte por èl, Naruto, después de todo se recuperara totalmente pronto, y mañana en la mañana habrá despertado...--dijo Sasuke con indiferencia.

Naruto se le quedo viendo un poco, realmente el Uchiha no podía admitir que "Su antiguo sustituto en el equipo 7" se habia ganado su respeto y aceptación.

--Lo que tu digas Sasuke...--comento incrédulo por las palabras de su amigo--...Solo espero que Bee y Natsume-sensei tengan listo el portal...me preocupa la seguridad de Konoha...

En ese momento Tsunade se dirigió a ellos con disimulo para que no la descubrieran los Anbus.

--Parece que todos los integrantes de Raiz se hallaban desmayados tiempo antes de que los encontraran los cazadores Anbu para arrestarlos.-informo, observando aun de reojo como sus Anbus se llevaban a los hombres de Danzo

--Tsunade-obachan, eso fue culpa de Sasuke...--puntualizo el Uzumaki, señalando al Uchiha, quien le mando una mirada asesina, por haber sido acusado de esa infantil manera.

--Fue mejor asi, se evito el derramamiento de sangre...--dijo seriamente--,Y lo mejor, que pudiéramos rescatar a Sai a tiempo...--comento, mirando al Anbu rescatado.

--Tsunade-Obachan, tenemos que irnos ya...--aviso Naruto, sorprendiendo a la Senju.---Quiero regresar lo mas rápido posible a la aldea, ahora que las cosas en esta época están arregladas, no tengo nada que hacer aquí...

--Comprendo y se de que hablas.-contesto la señora de Konoha.-Entonces esta es un adiós definitivo.

--Un adiós temporal...--corrigio el rubio--...Tsunade-Obachan aun existo en esta epoca...

--Pero de esta manera en la que te veo ahora. ---confundiendo al Rokudaime--...Eres el Sexto, sabes el peso que cae sobre tus hombros y eso te ha hecho madurar mucho...

--Piensa eso...--dibujo una sonrisa lastimosa, sintió que la imagen que le proyectaba la Sannin no iba para nada con su Yo actual--...no creo que haya madurado, Un buen Hokage no abandona a su aldea por propósitos personales...

Una sonrisa conmovedora se fijo en Godaime Hokage.

--Nadie es perfecto, Naruto, ten eso en mente. Un Hokage siempre se preocupa por su pueblo...es por ello que es llamado como tal, asi que no te tortures mas, pues el Hokage también es humano...--explico maternalmente Godaime, extendió su mano para desperdirse, el Uzumaki sonrio ante sus palabras consoladoras y devolvió el gesto, estrechando su mano con la de Tsunade, de pronto esta lo atrajo para abrazarlo.

---Tsunade-obachan?...-cuestiono el rubio.

--Naruto, gracias. -gratificó con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

El Rokudaime estrecho a Godaime también en un apretón, la Senju, a través de los años, se habia convertido en una figura maternal para el rubio, era lo mas cercano que tenia.

Entretanto, Bee y Natsume por fin acabaron con la donación de chakra al sello, estaba listo para usarse. Naruto y Sasuke por su parte partieron por fin de la aldea, después de tan enternecedora despedida, el Uzumaki encargo a la Senju que por favor se cuidara mucho para que viviera muchos años mas, pues no creía que su otro Yo estaba preparado para ocupar su puesto prontamente. Ante el comentario de despedida, Tsunade se enfado un poco (A ninguna mujer le agrada que le insinúen su edad nunca) y literalmente "corrió" al Rokudaime y al Comandante de la policía.

--Una camilla para este chico y que la sala de emergencias este disponible YA!!-grito Tsunade, ingresando al Hospital con Sai sobre sus hombros, todos ninjas médicos y las enfermeras se asustaron, aunque rápidamente acataron la orden. Uno de los doctores se acerco a la Hokage para tomar en sus manos al Anbu y trasladarlo de inmediato.

--Enseguida estare con ustedes...--aviso la rubia, antes de irse a esterilizar sus manos. El Galeno asintió, desapareciendo por el pasillo con el paciente en su espalda.

--Tsunade-sama...--llamo un jounin que recién acababa de llegar a la institución de salud.

--Kakashi?...-se extraño la Hokage al ver al recién llegado, que no era otro que el Hatake.

--Que haces aquí??

--Tuve un mal presentimiento sobre usted y fui a buscarla a la torre Hokage y al no verla ni detectar su presencia en los alrededores próximos, la busque por toda Konoha-explico, luego de una pausa breve agrego---....aunque acabo de enterarme del atentado que sufrió en la base de raíz. Me alegro que le haya ocurrido nada...--comento con su ojito feliz

--Sin ayuda no hubiera podido salir de esa situación...--explico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mientras tanto a cientos de kilómetros de Konoha, más alla del desierto que se recorría en 3 dias, se alzaba Suna, protegida por sus dos murallas hechas de arena, lugar donde muchos jounin vigilaban en los distintos niveles de las trincheras que conformaban las tapias protectoras. En una de ellas, una kunoichi de cabellos rojos,un poco lacios, se encontraba sentada de lado con ambas piernas sobre la tierra, bañada por la hermosa luna que iluminaba por instantes el desierto que contemplaba frente a ella. No podía dormir, de ninguna manera, Shukaku podría escapar y destruir la villa, y aunque la bestia de colas se habia "encariñado" a su manera con la pelirosa, no debía confiarse.

Los demás Jounin y vigilantes nocturnos, desde que conocieron a la kunoichi, juraban y perjuraban que existia algo en ella que les daba una impresión familiar, otros simplemente se limitaban a admirar su belleza desde las alturas, su maravilloso traje Shinobi que les daba una vista de la palida piel que conformaba sus piernas era envidiable. Sin embargo, esa fantasia se desplomo, cuando una figura respetable se hizo presente en las trincheras, escalándolas.

--Kazekage-sama!!-pronuncio con respeto absoluto uno de los vigilantes, levantando su espalda y pecho, tal como un soldado lo haría en presencia de su comandante.

Sara, la kunoichi viva flor del desierto para todos los centinelas de Sunagakure desvio su vista a su lado, ahí se encontraba su futuro progenitor vistiendo una capa, a modo de bufanda, que lo cubria del frio cruel que se cernia en ese momento.

--Gaara-sama, que hace aquí tan noche?...-pregunto Sara al pelirojo

Este no contesto nada y simplemente, descubrió algo que traia en su brazo, el cual ocultaba en el interior de su capa. Sin decir nada y nadar una minima explicación, Gaara dejo caer una capa de la misma clase de la que vestia. La prenda cayo sobre la cabeza de Sara, que estaba desconcertada ante este comportamiento.

--Pontela.-dijo de pronto Gaara, con ese característico tono de voz profundo.

La peliroja acato el consejo y se tapó con la túnica. Sintio un sentimiento de protección, ese mismo que le demostraba su padre en el futuro, con el Kazekage no hacia falta palabras de cariño o amor paterno, èl simplemente actuaba.

--Debes descansar un poco, mañana tendras reunión matutina con el consejo...--dijo Sara, al tiempo que observaba como su padre se sentaba a su lado, ayudando a vigilar el horizonte.-No te preocupes por mi, estoy acostumbrada a no dormir por las noches...--explico de la misma forma en que se comunicaba Gaara, calmada y un tanto fría, denotando su parentesco.

El Kazekage miro de reojo a su retoño, sabia por que rumbo iba ese comentario, todo se resumía en: Shukaku.

--No puedo dormir, dejándote a aquí sola.-corto

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Sara.

--Elegiste la opción de contener a Shukaku en tu interior, Por que lo hiciste?...---De pronto interrogo Gaara.

--Lo elegi por que tenía que proteger mi hogar de alguna forma, y que mejor que con el Biju que siempre ha estado al servicio de Suna.

--Sabes exactamente lo que has hecho?

--Si, estoy consiente del peligro pues seré perseguida constantemente.

--Muchos iran detrás de ti, de ahora en adelante...--comento con un tono melancolico, era la primera vez que el Kazekage sentía lo que era el miedo de perder a alguien cercano.

--Descuida Gaara-sama.-trato de tranquilizar-Estare bien...

No pudo decir nada mas, pues Gaara tomo su mano, sus ojos verdes temblaban un poco.

--No estoy sola, es por eso que no temo...--completo su comentario la hija del Kazekage.

De pronto se oyeron pasos acercándose al lugar donde padre e hija conversaban.

--Espero no interrumpir nada.-comento el maestro de las marionetas y hermano del Kazekage, Kankuro, quien rascaba su nuca debido a su inoportunidad.

--Kankuro-san...--musito con Sara un tanto admirada por la presencia de su futuro pariente

--Seguiras diciéndome asi?,--suspiro resignando-- Sara ya sabemos todo acerca de ti con el tiempo que has pasado en Suna, asi que no podrías decirme "tio"?

De pronto, una risita se escapo de los labios de la heredera del Quinto Kazekage, inmediatamente tapo su boca, esa faceta era definitivamente de su madre Matsuri.

--De acuerdo, como tu digas...--admitio

--Kankuro...--llamo Gaara pidiendo con la gesticulación de su cara una respuesta a su presencia.

--No podía conciliar el sueño...--comento el marionetista con una sonrisa. -... Presenti que los dos estarían aquí de guardia, asi que, se me ocurrió pasar un poco de tiempo nocturno con mi ototo y mi única sobrina favorita...--explico, decorando su rostro pintado de purpura con una enorme sonrisa.

--Tio Kankuro, no soy tu única sobrina...--le recordó.

--Es verdad. -dijo Kankuro, pues siempre olvidaba ese pequeño detalle, Sara no era la única, también estaba su otra sobrina.---pero aun no la conozco, tu eres mi única sobrina ahora.... -exclamo, empezando a sentándose al lado de los demás.

--Kankuro, vaya estas tu también aquí?...-cuestiono con algo de fastidio una voz femenina, era Temari, que apenas iba escalando los niveles inferiores de la muralla. Habia podido divisar a todos los presentes desde abajo.

--Parece que esta noche, todos hemos tenido insomnio...--comento algo divertido Kankuro, observando como su hermana mayor entraba a escena junto a ellos.

La Kunoichi de la arena, traia consigo su inigualable abanico de viento, volvió a suspirar si que eran algo "problemáticos". (O-O ya les dije todo con esa frasesita jeje).

Temari llego donde se encontraban nuestros ninjas, cuidadosamente se dispuso a sentarse, tomo con sus manos su abanico para que le causara algún problema y sencillamente se acomodo en el suelo, algo frio debido a la noche, volvió a suspirar y luego fijo sus ojos en Sara.

--Sara, si tenias pensado patrullar hoy simplemente me hubieras avisado, tuve que buscarte por toda la aldea, al darme cuenta que no habías llegado a casa...--regaño con algo de fastidio.

--Lo siento Temari-san...--se disculpo cordialmente

Desde que Temari y Kankuro, fueron informados acerca de la identidad verdadera de la kunoichi llamada "Kana", sencillamente la kunoichi fue recibida en la mansión del Kazekage que compartían ambos hermanos con Gaara. La vivienda era muy grande por lo cual, Sara pudo asentarse en un cuarto propio, el cual era vecino del de Temari, asi que básicamente ambas estaban al tanto de la vida de la otra, después de todo, al levantarse por las mañanas, una a la otra se veía al despertar.

--Pues que le vamos a hacer...--contesto tranquila, alzo sus hombros, restándole importancia a lo sucedido, al ver la sincera disculpa de su sobrina, no cabia duda era una Kunoichi muy responsable y entregada.

--Dejalo ya Temari...--sugirio Kankuro-esta es una bella noche....-contemplo el desierto siendo iluminado y inundado con la luz del astro lunar.

--Si, una bella noche que puede ser perturbada en cualquier momento...--musito para si misma en tono muy bajo, la primogénita del Kazekage.

Volviendo a Konoha, aunque eran altas horas de la noche, un Shinobi regresaba a su hogar, después de haberse asegurado de que su augurio no fuese realidad, asi es Hatake Kakashi, regresaba del hospital, Godaime le conto su encuentro con el Rokudaime: Naruto y el Comandante de la policía: Sasuke, ademas de cómo la salvaron.

El Hatake se hallaba pensativo, pero a la vez contento, al menos la actitud de la forma futura de Naruto, aquella que vio disfrazada de Anbu con la mirada gélida, indiferente y llena de odio, habia cambiado y después de todo lo ocurrido volvia a ser el mismo. De pronto sintió una presencia muy familiar, como olvidar ese chakra. Sin tiempo que perder tomo rumbo hacia el lugar donde ese chakra tan familiar se alzaba débilmente.

Por su parte Kambei no habia avanzado mucho, y esto lo desesperaba, su chakra estaba algo bajo, y eso era decir lo menos, lo que mas lo perjudicaba era simplemente sus heridas que sangraban y empeoraban a cada momento al mezclarse con los componentes del suelo, ocasionando, ademas de una infección a largo plazo, que se abrieran aun mas.

En ese instante, también lo sintió, un chakra familiar, muy familiar para èl se estaba acercado, se trataba de Naruto, quien venia acompañado por el Uchiha, después percibió otro también muy conocido a las lejanías, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, era su ultima oportunidad.

--Esto no debe detenerme...--se mordió el labio haciéndolo sangrar un poco.-necesitare ayuda...--junto los dos primeros dedos de su mano derecha y utilizo uno de sus ninjutsus, enseguida dos halcón se coloco frente al Kazemachi, el ave dio un pio fuerte para hacer notar a su invocador que estaba presente, pues Kambei tenia su cabeza sobre el suelo, haber utilizado la ultima gota de su chakra, le ocasiono sentirse peor de cómo ya estaba.-Kageromaru...--musito el nombre del halcón--...Ve donde èl esta....es el único que puede-corto--...guíalo hasta aquí

Inmediatamente el ave alzo su vuelo en la dirección contraria en que se hallaba Kambei.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Sasuke, corrian y saltaban por uno de los bosques aledaños de Konoha para reunirse con los demás y regresar a su propio tiempo.

El viento actuaba tal como una fuerza de friccion, deteniendo un poco el paso a traves de las ramas de los arboles. Naruto iba liderando a Sasuke, quien lo siguió muy de cerca, de improviso un chakra fue percibido por el Uzumaki, deteniéndose en seco sobre una rama y volteando en la dirección en que distinguió aquella faena.

--Estas aquí...--musito el Uzumaki, frunciendo el ceño, el enojo hacia aquella persona aun no desaparecia del todo, se quedo ahí un rato, hasta que la voz de Sasuke lo saco de su trance.

--Kazemachi Kambei esta por esa dirección, verdad?...-comento el Uchiha llegando cerca al árbol donde su amigo se erguía. Naruto no contesto nada. EL Uchiha percibió el odio y la ira, muestras clara de una venganza sin concluir y agrego--...si tanto rencor guardas, contéstame por que no acabaste con èl?...Fue piedad...O...--fue interrumpido

--Antes de ir al encuentro con Kambei, lei el pergamino que dejo Itachi y me dejo que pensar...--contesto, sin mirar al Uchiha directamente.

--No obstante, el pergamino que dejo mi hermano no es la verdadera razón...--comento.

Rayos, Sasuke si que lo conocía demasiado bien al rubio, lo tenia acorralado, literalmente con su interrogatorio.

--Despues de que Yosuke me dijera realmente la identidad del asesino de mi escuadron y de senpai Miyamoto...tuve ganas de marcharme inminentemente de la aldea y darle su merecido a ese desgraciado, infiltrándome en Akatsuki a cualquier precio...--este esclarecimiento retumbo en la mente del Uchiha, quien recordó su conversación con su alumno--...Me detuve por la partida inesperada y sin ninguna razon de Hiroki...No cambie me manera de pensar entonces...-no pudo terminar su reflexión cuando percibió que el chakra de Kambei se estaba esfumando, asi que con prontitud se dirigió al lugar donde el Kazemachi se hallaba. Sasuke lo persiguió.

Al mismo tiempo, Kageromaru, que surcaba los cielos, ya habia encontrado su objetivo: Hatake Kakashi. Prontamente la ave se precipito lo suficientemente cerca del suelo para que pudiera ser vista por su objetivo, quien se dio cuenta de su presencia.

--Ese es Kageromaru...--musito el Hatake recordándola sin duda.

Cuando Kambei era niño siempre jugaba con ella en la presencia de su sensei Minato, Kushina y en la suya propia. Propiamente Kageromaru también habia reconocido al ninja copia, asi que sin mas lo fue guiando hasta donde su amo yacia. Haciendo uso de su super velocidad, habilidad inata en èl, Kakashi salió disparado.

--Te deje con vida, para seguir por el camino que siempre me forje, creyendo fielmente en la tarea que Ero-sennin me confio hace tiempo, aquellas que también Nagato creyo en su agonia...romper estas cadenas de odio...--penso en sus adentros el rubio, cerrando sus puños, para el esa filosofía era muy difícil de seguir, empero...--Es el camino para encontrar la paz...Kambei tenia sus propios motivos, YO y su deseo de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a esa persona especial para èl...Mi madre.

Kakashi llego al lugar donde indicaba el halcón, que daba giros en el cielo, dando a entender que era el sitio correcto.

--Arigatou Kageromaru...--agradecio una voz débil, era Kambei recostado sobre un árbol hueco tumbado en el suelo, abandonado y viejo. Con una seña por parte de Kambei el ave desapareció en un puff.

Cautelosamente el Hatake se fue acercado donde estaba el dueño de Kageromaru.

--Nos volvemos a ver Kakashi...--saludo ironico, aquella persona que odio durante tantos años estaba ahí parado frente suyo--...No es retorico que tengas que verme en estas condiciones deplorables...

--En la vida suelen ocurrir estos sucesos algunas veces...--metafórico el ninja que copia.

--Es increíble que hayas podido llegar antes de que lo hiciera "Ya sabes quien"...Sientes su presencia no es asi?...-cuestiono dibujando una sonrisa

--Si, y viene acompañado. -miro en al dirección donde próximamente le Rokudaime llegaría, luego se centro en Kambei. Sentia que le habia fallado de cierta forma al protegido de Kushina, su rostro se bajo un poco, el Kazemachi se percato de este comportamiento.

--Protege muy bien tu villa, y aquellos que te importan, eso debes hacer ahora...--comento serenamente--...No te preocupes por mi, me queda poco tiempo...Ademas....no fue tu culpa, --Kakashi levanto su vista de forma contigua--... antes tengo que agradecerte por tratar de rescatarme...Mi oto...no...Naruto me lo dijo...Termine de esta manera por que meramente actué de una manera equivocada al tratar de hacerme notar....

El ninja que copia solamente guardo silencio ante tan lamentables palabras de parte de un Shinobi que simplemente deseaba ser necesitado por aquel al que juro proteger. En ese instante Naruto llego acompaño de Sasuke. El Uzumaki no tardo en darse cuenta de la presencia de su sensei en al escena.

--Así que te decidiste a venir...--comento Kambei, dibujando una sonrisa melancólica.

--Tu prácticamente me llamaste...--soltó secamente el Uzumaki.

--Ya te conto Uchiha sobre lo de Akatsuki...

--Si.

Tanto Kakashi como Sasuke centraron sus miradas en las palabras que salian de las bocas de ambos personajes tan cercanos pero tan lejanos.

--Ellos ya se han marchado de aquí...--revelo el ninja del remolino. Sorprendiendo a todos.-Pense que debías saberlo...

--No hay problema, pensaba marcharme esta misma noche...--comento con es mirada tan fría, profunda e indiferente, aquella misma que mostro cuando se encontró con Kambei en la aldea por primera vez---...ya lo tenia premeditado.

--Menos mal.-dijo con algo de tristeza en su tono de voz, pues su información no estaba sirviendo de nada a Naruto, el como buen estratega ya lo habia considerado.-Entonces date prisa y vete.

--Era todo lo que me querías decir...?---pregunto ensombreciendo su cara

--No tengo más que decirte. No creo haya nadie que llore mi muerte, mucho menos que se apene por mi...Y no los culpo...-pausa para respirar-- Si te hice venir aquí, fue simplemente para darte información útil

--Redención.-pronuncio severamente con toda autoridad el Rokudaime, fijando sus ojos azules en los cristales de igual color de Kambei-Eso es lo que quieres?

--No. De ninguna manera, lo que hice ya esta hecho y nada lo cambiara...--exclamo con fuerza. -Ya puedes irte, tienes un deber que cumplir y Kakashi también lo tiene, asi que no tienen por que quedarse mas tiempo

--Piensas que nadie se apenara por ti cuando te vayas...--solto el rubio--... Yo estoy aqui. Y eso debería contar o no?

Esas palabras retumbaron en el corazón del Kazemachi.

--Por que?...!!-cuestiono

--Nadie merece morir solo. Y creo que Kakashi-sensei también piensa asi...--miro al peliplateado que afirmo con la cabeza. -Comprendo que querías solamente cumplir una promesa, se lo que es pasar por eso, el fervor de quererla cumplir a toda consta...Te deje con vida para liberarte de cierta manera de ella y te olvidaras del pasado, en nuestra batalla no tenia caso perdernos los dos, asi que solo me desahogue...Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte

Una sonrisa sincera se formo en el rostro de Kambei.

--Entonces...--titubeo un poco, pues tocio una buena cantidad de sangre derramada en el piso, Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron de inmediato. Tal como se veía la agonia llegaba--...solo te puedo desear buena suerte...--musito--...y que espero que en la próxima vida seamos hermanos de verdad...--concluyo. Estirando su mano para alcanzar a Naruto, quien simplemente tomo su mano entre las suyas.

--Eso también lo espero...--contesto el rubio, percibiendo como el soplo de vida dejaba al Kazemachi, ya que, su mano se torno fría y sin fuerza.

--Ha acabado.-comento Kakashi.

--Kakashi-sensei, le encargo que por favor lo sepulte aquí.-indico con el rostro bajo

--Estas seguro?

--Si. Bien...--se volvió a Sasuke-debemos irnos, con esto confirmo mis sospechas, Konoha esta en peligro...--se incorporo totalmente.-Hasta pronto Kakashi-sensei...--se despidió, estirando su mano amistosamente, sonriendo zorrunamente--...es raro que me despida de usted, no lo siente asi?

--Claro, creo que tienes razón...--se rasco su nuca--...Hasta pronto Hokage-sama...--pronuncio, completando el apretón de manos.

--No hace falta tanto formalismo.-regaño.

De esta forma, dándole un vistazo por última vez, Naruto partió del lugar de los hechos. Kambei se mostraba satisfecho de cierta forma antes de morir, al menos eso pensó Kakashi.

Se llego al punto de reunión, donde ya los estaban esperando dos peculiares personajes

--Estas listo Naruto-Brother?..-pregunto Bee, quien ya se encontraba junto a Natsume sobre el portal activo, brillando como la mismísima luna.-Veo que has regresado con el chico del Sharingan...--comento, advirtiendo a Sasuke, quien solo frunció en ceño, su orgullose hallaba herido, por el hecho de haber sido derrotado por el Hachibi.

--Bee, se que te mueres de ganas por enfrentarte a Sasuke de nuevo, pero ya habrá tiempo para ello...--puntualizo el rubio, al percatarse que simplemente Hachibi y el Uchiha se lanzaban miradas desafiantes.

--Naru-chan tiene razón!!-reprendio Natsume con su autoridad. El Moreno simplemente se rasco la nuca algo avergonzado.

--Bien marchemos Ya. -ordeno Sasuke, parándose en la superficie del portal al lado de Naruto y compañía.

--Ahora todo depende de Hinako-chan y compañía....-comento Naruto

--Y de las personas que esta época, tienen que defenderse solas también...--opino Sasuke

--Muy bien, Brothers...--abrazo a Naruto y Sasuke con sus dos musculosos brazos---, y Natsume-san Vamonos!!

Dicho esto, dejo caer una kunai en el interior del portal, al enterrarse dicha arma en el suelo, la puerta al futuro se activo, revistiendo a todos en una gran columna de luz.

A la mañana siguiente, Midori y Sasuke por fin se acercaban a Konoha, entraron a la aldea por un costado lleno de bosque algo desprotegido.

--Muy bien aquí estamos, justamente como nos lo indico Naruto-sama...--comento Midori, recibiendo los rayos del sol matutino.

--He regresado...--penso Sasuke--...aunque creo que solo lo hice por Midori, simplemente por ello...


	53. Chapter 53

Hola

Mucho gusto

(Muchos diran ya por fin llovio)

Ultimamente No he tenido tiempo para poder escribir, pues entre los deberes personales y trabajos de la universidad no mas no. Y mas cuando estas en los ultimos semestres de tu carrera profesional.

Bien les dejo mis rollos de lado. Tengo una noticia que darles..

En estos dias que he tendio tiempo disponible he leido los capitulos de nuevo y descubri que existen situaciones de conflicto que no pueden terminar con la frase "Y todo se soluciono felixmente" (Odio cuando terminan asi), y esto lo digo por SUNA y la KONOHA DEL FUTURO....por que Akatsuki ya se dividio y esto evoca que haya peleas.

Por tal motivo les comunico que la historia no terminara en 54 capitulos, seran menos de 60 eso es seguro, todo para plasmar de buena manera las peleas, para quedar satisfechos ustedes y YO....

SIn mas me despido y disfruten el capi

* * *

Una inmensa luna se cernió en el cielo oscuro de la noche, al mismo tiempo que las lunes rozaban la superficie del guardian de la noche, aquel astro de color plata.

De repente una figura aparece en el tramo, vistiendo una capa oscura, para que nadie lo reconozca ni la propia luna que se encuentra en lo alto, caminando con paso firme.

En una banca de cemento cercana al lado del tramo una kunoichi de cabellos rosados, largos por cierto, esperaba sentada a la orilla del respaldo del asiento de piedra. Su mirada esta gacha y se puede concluir que se encuentra ahí por una razón.

-Dime…-musito la pelirosa-…Por que me dejan fuera de sus asuntos… Acaso no somos compañeros de equipo?

Un viento se da paso, dándole mas énfasis a la reflexión de la Kunoichi. El encapuchado sigue su paso.

-No me diras nada…-agrego la pelirosa, bajándose de su asiento y parándose determinadamente en el suelo.-…De Sasuke-kun esperaba algo asi de su parte, esa es su forma de ser…pero de ti, jamas me imagine que llegaría el dia en que tomarias la misma decisión que él…Naruto

-Te interpondrás verdad?...—desatiende el comentarios de la ninja

-Si, no permitiré que te vayas sin que me des un motivo …-aprieta su puño enfundado en un guante negro-…no, aun con ello…-recordo la partida del Uchiha en ese mismo sitio.—No te iras…

El recuerdo termino. Sigamos en el presente que le prosiguió días despues.

-Sakura…-llamo una voz grave a la Haruno que se hallaba acostada en su habitación, aun estaba vestida con su uniforme Shinobi.

-Sasuke-kun..?—contesto extrañada encontrándose con su esposo, quien se hallaba parado al pie de la cama. Pronto reacciona y recuerda el motivo importante del regreso de su esposo—Que ha ocurrido?!!, Le has encontrado…-Pregunto rápidamente.

-Asi es, todo ha acabado, regreso conmigo…-se sienta en la cama, sumiendo el colchon debido al peso.

Una hermosa sonrisa se poso en los labios de la pelirosa, quien se movio vivamente y abrazo al Uchiha.

-Son buenas noticias Sasuke-kun, me alegra…

Sasuke simplemente empezó a abrazar la espalda de la Haruno tranquilizándola y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de su esposa, sonrio satisfecho.

Al tiempo que dos jóvenes Kunoichis llegaban a las afueras del barrio Uchiha.

-Hemos regresado un poco tarde, pero al final ya estamos aquí…Otousama…-comento una chica de cabellos negros y ojos gris oscuro. La mayor, Kyoko.

-Menos mal que pudimos llegar con el otro portal preparado por Kirabi-san…-dijo con alivio Asumi, la menor de ellas.—Espero que todo salga bien…

-Ya veraz que si, no por algo aseguramos el pasado, el nombre de Uchiha Itachi no será sinónimo de Criminal renegado nunca mas…-miro al cielo, pensando en su progenitor-Naruto-sama fue muy generoso al dejarnos quedar un poco mas y limpiar el nombre de nuestro padre antes de tiempo…

-Lo mejor de todo es que esta línea de tiempo no se vera afectada,-cruzo sus brazos, dibujando una gran sonrisa--… gracias al sello especial que Naruto-sama y Kirabi-san colocaron en el otro lado, es un alivio saber eso

-Miranos Otousan…empezaremos una nueva vida aquí…al cuidado de Sasuke-san…El Clan renacerá…Como tu querías…-concluyo Kyoko feliz por fin, estaban donde les correspondia.

Mientras tanto…

El silencio recorría cada pasillo de la mansión Hyuga, al menos eso se da a entender, de repente, una sombra se mueve con tremenda rapidez para no ser descubierta, nos situamos en una de las habitaciones de una de las personas mas importantes en el clan Portador del Byakugan, donde una joven de cabellos azules duerme profundamente sobre su cama, su rostro demostraba que extrañaba a alguien…

-Naruto-kun…

Un dulce murmullo…en medio de la soledad

-Hinata-chan…-musito una voz varonil dulcemente, dando una contestación llamado lleno de amargura.

La recién llamada se remueve en su lecho, la voz la vuelve a llamar, y es entonces que la doncella despierta, revolviendo un poco sus cabellos en la almohada que sustenta su cabeza, sus ojos perlados se abren justo para encontrarse a un par de gemas de un azul inconfundible, como olvidarlos.

-Naruto-kun…-susurro aun adormilada, preguntándose si es una ilusión lo que sus dos ojos perlados ven…Entonces se da cuenta de que es real…él realmente-… has vuelto…-su boca pronuncio la buena noticia que su corazón guardaba, haciendo nacer unas cuantas lagrimas de alegría.

El Uzumaki asintió a la confimacion de su querida esposa, se sento en la cama, produciendo el colchon un ruido al soportar el peso del rubio. En ese instante Hinata comenzó a incorporarse, mas Naruto la detuvo, inclinándose, depositando un beso en los tiernos y dulces labios de Hinata, esta por su parte lo recibió con un inmensa felicidad en su pecho.

-Estoy en casa…-dijo Naruto, con un tono muy bajo, brindado un cierto aire de nostalgia, alegría pero sobre todo amor a aquella escena que se representaba.

Al mismo tiempo, en una época distinta, en Konoha, cubierta por la neblina mañanera una joven de cabellos rubios, con un símbolo de un remolino naranja colgando sobre su pecho, abandonaba su hogar temporal, despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

-Ese sueño otra vez…-reflexiono la ninja-…desde que me desmaye y después me coloque el sello…-coloco por un breve instante la palma de su mano sobre su vientre.—He tenido esas terribles visiones…

Aquel remolino brillante se movia de una lado a otro, al ritmo de los saltos de su dueña , que atravesaba como buen ninja la niebla, camuflándose con su traje oscuro de entrenamiento. Un sentimiento difícil de explicar inundaba a la kunoichi de largos cabellos, presentia que algo bueno ocurriría en ese dia.

Era un amanecer algo fresco, la madrugada dejo su sello un tanto helado en el ambiente, no obstante esto no iba a detener a un muy entusiasmado "Remolino de Konoha", Uzumaki Hinako, nuestra kunoichi prófuga de la mañana.

-…¿Quién será esa figura rodeada de fuego embravecido?...-se auto cuestiono, reviviendo una de sus visiones en donde una figura se alzaba entre el fuego y las cenizas, sumergido en una oscuridad total. Aquel ente estaba envuelto a su vez en un espiral ascendente de fuego que rodeaba todo su contorno, impidiendo identificar su identidad.

Despues de haber recorrido un distancia considerable la Uzumaki se detuvo en un lugar desolado, limpio de arboles, a pesar de que estos se hallaban creciendo alrededor del ahora campo de acondicionamiento físico. Decidio ya no pensar más, después de todo solo se trataba de pesadillas que no la afectaban en la vida real. En seguida de haberse recuperado un poco de su precalentamiento, Hinako empezó a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento y acondicionamiento físico.

La Uzumaki se preocupaba por un detalle muy especial, desde que se le habia colocado el sello de protección, que separaba su chakra del de Kyubi literalmente, se sentía un poco entumida, la energía tan desbordante que todos los días se desplegaba por todo su cuerpo se hallaba algo detenida, como si tuviera cadenas en sus brazos y piernas, ya no era la misma y prácticamente temia que sus reflejos físicos y tácticos en batalla se hubieran reducido también, ademas claro de su capacidad con el chakra que involucraba una sola palabra: La invocación del Byakugan. Si bien era cierto que se necesitaba una cantidad de chakra minima para poder evocar la línea sucesoria Hyuga, a comparación del Sharingan, esto solo era nato por que sencillamente los miembros del clan nacian con aquellos ojos perlados tan misticos, aunque estuvieran inactivos, aun asi tenían asegurado que lo dominarían mas adelante sin ningún problema; este no era la situación de Hinako, a primera vista su Byakugan nacio dormido, asi que requería de una cantidad de chakra mas grande que las que requería un hyuga normal.

-Todo estará bien, mientras puede convocar y mantener mi línea sucesoria activa…-se autoanimo la Uzumaki.

Concentro todo su chakra y a la orden de "Byakugan", sus ojos azules normales, tomaron la apariencia del "Ojo que puede verlo todo".

-Muy bien, parece que no tengo dificultades con el Byakugan...—Dijo complacida con los resultados—es una buena señal…-sonrio satisfecha.

-Si que recorriste una gran distancia, realmente no querías que nadie se diera cuenta de tu preocupación…-comento una voz varonil. Sasuke menor entraba a escena. Hinako se volvió al Uchiha algo extrañada, estaba segura de que no había dejado ningún rastro que la delatara.

-Pense que estabas dormido…-dijo dibujando una sonrisa, posando su mano en su cintura, todo el conjunto le daba un aspecto atrevido, rasgo muy característico en un Uzumaki.—No me imagine que me rastrearías hasta aquí…

-No estaba realmente dormido, pues para estas horas ya estoy despierto, eso facilito mi búsqueda…-contrataco, y acercándose a la chica añadió-…Tu Byakugan luce bien, no creo que tengas problemas para mantenerlo…-opino observando de cerca aquellos ojos profundos. La Uzumaki retrocedió un poco, por primera vez se sintió algo intimidada.

-Eso espero, lo ultimo que quiero es ser un estorbo en batalla…-confeso.

-Hinako eso ya paso, se que no puedes olvidarlo…-la rubia se deprimió un poco pues los recuerdos la atormentaban, provocando que se comportaba un tanto negativa e insegura en si misma.

-Ya lo se, pero aun asi, será un problema si mi Byakugan se esfuma durante la batalla….

Con cordialidad pura, el Uchiha coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la Uzumaki, a modo de consuelo. Hinako reacciono y levanto su cara, como siempre su mejor amigo entraba en acción para levantarle el ánimo.

-Por que no confias un poco mas es tu compañero de misión…- Explico calmadamente, con esa templanza que lo caracterizaba tanto. Esos ojos oscuros como la noche eran perfectos en todos los aspectos y más si una sonrisa sincera se mostraba—Ademas el Byakugan no es tu única arma ¿o si?, solo lo usas para tu taijutsu hyuga, tienes muchos mas jutsus

-Tienes razón. –dijo algo calmada

-Aunque…-dijo con cierto acento arrogante-…no estaría nada mal que practicaras conmigo, por que debo confesarte que, después ver tantas veces tu taijutsu en combinación con el byakugan, creo que por fin se me ha ocurrio una idea de cómo vencer a un hyuga de una manera muy fácil…-empeto

Hinako alzo una ceja algo incrédula.

-En serio?...—lo desafio—Y entonces por que no me lo demuestras, de esa manera…-tomo una posición defensiva-…podre cubrir esa desventaja inmediatamente.

-Como desees…-contesto con el mismo tono de voz que la rubia, una voz desafiante.

Mientras tanto Midori y Sasuke se hallaban cerca a una de las entradas secretas y más discretas a la aldea, debido a que el gran follaje que representaba el bosque resguardaba de manera natural automáticamente la puerta. Justo al lado de la puerta adornada en la parte superior con el un símbolo de la hoja, un guardia custodiaba.

La primogénita Uchiha, se coloco una malla sobre su rostro que ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro femenino, le hizo una señal a Sasuke para que esperara y con un movimiento rápido, Midori se sitúo ante el centinela, el cual se sorprendió un poco, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la astuta Uchiha utilizo su Sharingan para dormir a su oponente, que básicamente se desmayo.

-Siento hacerle esto…-comento Midori, acomodando al defensa en el suelo-…era la única manera de pasar

Sasuke se acerco a la joven que en unos años seria su primogénita, la cual mostraba unas habilidades muy finas a la hora de escabullirse y atacar.

-Andando…-pronuncio el Uchiha sin ninguna atención contra el centinela que era atendido por su hija futura.

-Solo tenemos que atravesar solo un poco mas de bosque, aunque prácticamente se puede decir que ya estamos en Konoha…-explico la joven de ojos verdes.

Y sin más ambos shinobis atravesaron el portón.

Al mismo tiempo en el hogar del ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente, Hiroki se hallaba sentado en el sillón, que hacia unos momentos era su lecho de reposó, con el pergamino entre sus manos, releía de nuevo las instrucciones de su sensei, la cual consistía en hacer equipo con Midori Uchiha con el motivo de ser la fuerza Beta de respaldo contra Akatsuki, de la misma manera actuarían Hinako y Sasuke menor actuarían, aunque estos últimos serian la fuerza Alfa.

-Esto me recuerda el último viaje que realice con Midori…-resonó con nostalgia Hiroki. Primeramente recordando su "Tierna infancia", por así decirlo, por que de esto no tenia nada, aunque encima de todo existía una pequeña ilusión, y se llamaba Uchiha Midori .Para empezar la Primogénita del Clan Uchiha, Hiroki siempre era el niño mas lento de la academia ninja, a pesar de que ambos tenían la misma edad y asistían a las mismas clases, por lo cual la opinión general de todo el mundo acerca del hijo adoptivo del Rokudaime era el clásico "Genio del trabajo duro", sin ningún talento visible. Detalle que simplemente afligía a Hiroki todos los días en la academia, pues sintió que su padre adoptivo, Naruto, perdía su tiempo queriendo educar como Shinobi, y esto empeoro el dia en que fallo el examen de graduación a la tierna edad de 9 años.

Por su parte Midori, se graduó con honores el mismo dia que Hiroki fallo. Sumado a que su mayor rival, su hermano adoptivo, Uzumaki Yuki, también tuvo la misma fortuna que la Uchiha".Sin embargo Naruto alentó a Hiroki hasta el final y asi a los 10 años pudo ser Gennin.

-Eso me hizo sentir muy orgulloso…-medito Hiroki-…Uchiha Midori…nos volveremos a ver por fin..-sonrio irónicamente-….me pregunto a quien reconocerás primero al Akatsuki que te ataco o a Ichigo Kurosawa tu compañero

En ese momento Naruto se incorporo de la cama en modo automático, como lo hace un zombie que despierta de su letargo, reconociendo el terreno alrededor suyo y descubriendo a Hiroki sentado en el sillón, quien lo saludo de inmediato. Entonces el Uzumaki reconoció la ausencia del primogenito Varon de Uchiha Sasuke: Sasu-kun.

-Oye Hiroki…-comento, con los parpados pesados que apenas y podía parpadear del soñoliento estado que presentaba el Uzumaki-…donde se ha metido Sasu-kun?

- Se ha ido a entrenar muy temprano con Hinako, seguramente a las afueras de Konoha…-contesto

Naruto suspiro resignadamente por la huida en escondidas de los dos retoños, como que ya se estaba acostumbrando a su comportamiento, no sabia si pensar que eran muy considerados al salir sin hacer ruido, o buenos Shinobis en el arte de escabullirse, o simplemente unos niños jugando al escondite y al escape.

-Estos dos nunca cambiaran, siempre hacen eso…salen solos a entrenar y no le avisan a nadie…-comento con una sonrisa adornando su cara, era un sentimiento de "Ya mas que darme coraje, me da risa"

-Asi es su manera de actuar…-sonrio amistosamente el exAkatsuki-…desde que los conozco continuamente se andan escapando sin comentar nada de su paradero.—explico calmadamente-…pero descuide, si desea saber donde están, con gusto usare mi Senjutsu para encontrarlos.

-Sera mejor que despierte a Sakura-chan, para ir todos juntos a buscarlos...—comento Naruto, abandonando por fin su lecho de descanso y comenzándose a vestir con su atuendo habitual para poder despertar a la pelirosa.

Entretanto los dos retoños del clan Uchiha y Uzumaki, seguían en su enfrentamiento. Ambos fueron llevados a dos diferentes esquinas del campo de batalla. Sasuke menor contenía en su mano los restos de un Chidori, mientras que Hinako un poco de chakra viento girando en su mano, evidencia de un Rasengan.

-No que me ibas a decir cual era la manera de vencer al Taijutsu Hyuga?...—reclamo la rubia, sus ojos eran azules sin muestra de su línea sucesoria. —Solo estabas alardeando Sasu-chan…-pronuncio su apelativo divertida

-No te confíes tanto. —amenazo el Uchiha, mirando a la chica con su Sharingan.

-Si claro,-dijo bajando su guardia y llevando sus dos manos detrás de su nuca-…constantemente usamos las mismas técnicas para todo…-bostezo fingidamente, para provocar a su oponente-…esto es aburrido...No te parece?—puntualizo con la mano en su cintura, y con una actitud picara.

-Tienes razón.—acepto el Uchiha, desactivando su Sharingan, sorprendiendo a la Uzumaki, normalmente Sasuke menor la hubiera contrariado. Entonces en ese instante de debilidad, el portador del Sharingan se movió a una gran velocidad, desapareciendo de la vista de Hinako, quien automáticamente reacciono volteándose en dirección de la presencia de Chakra, mas era demasiado tarde…

Los ojos de Hinako se accionaron. El Uchiha la tomo del hombro izquierdo, halándola hacia él bruscamente y aunque la Uzumaki trato de asestar un golpe con su mano derecha llena de chakra, Sasuke fue mas rápido, se agacho para esquivar el ataque y atrapo la muñeca de aquella mano que resultaba una amenaza, tomo algo de impulso con sus rodillas, y como si estas fueran un resorte, se aventó hacia adelante, provocando que Hinako perdiera el equilibrio al recibir todo el peso del joven león al momento de ser propulsado. La Uzumaki trato de evitar la caída, empujando con su otra mano al Uchiha para que no le cayera en cima, mas fue inútil, era inevitable su desplome al suelo. Por ultimo el Uchiha provecho para aprisionar la otra muñeca de la Uzumaki, para hacerla caer en su trampa.

De esta manera los dos retoños cayeron de una sola pieza al piso.

-Lo ves Hinako?...—comento el Uchiha triunfalmente y con algo de arrogancia. Mirando desde abajo a la rubia-…te dije que no te confiaras…

-Baka, eres un tramposo!!, eso no se vale!!, me tomaste desprevenida.—reclamo fuertemente con enojo por haber sido humillada de esa manera al ser atacada de improviso. Al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba para liberarse de sus ataduras.

-Fue un ataque limpio…-contradijo el reclamo de la Uzumaki-…además desde un principio te lo advertí, no debes bajar tu defensa y mas si conoces ya las habilidades que puede usar tu enemigo…

- No me sermonees!...—exclamo aun con mal humor, entonces en ese instante un recuerdo acudió a la cabeza de Hinako. Un flash de una memoria desconocida…

Podia ver a Sasu-chan con una apariencia de 7 años, con rasguños sobre su rostro, un hilo de sangre en su boca pequeña que resbalaba, y una herida de consideración en su cabeza, pues sangraba, todo en medio de un caos lleno de fuego y destrucción. El pequeño león la llamaba desesperadamente, como tratando de hacerla volver en si, mientras la observaba desde lo alto, pues el niño la protegía con su cuerpo de los fuertes estruendos de golpes contra el suelo, tal como pasa en un guerra.

-Hinako!!—la llamo el portador del Sharingan, volviendo al presente a la Uzumaki, quien solo se limito a observarlo con ojos de susto, aquel recuerdo le causo una sensación no muy agradable.—Que te ocurre?...—cuestiono un poco preocupado, la rubia miro detenidamente a su alrededor asegurándose de que nada de aquella trágica escena anterior estuviera ocurriendo, luego se percato que sus ataduras ya no existían y lentamente empujo el torso del joven hacia arriba para poder incorporarse. Este por su parte le dio chance mirándola aun con confusión y inquietud.

-Hinako que te ocurre?, contéstame!-volvio a preguntar el Uchiha

El miedo y terror aun se denotaban en los ojos azules de la rubia, quien solo se dedico a retroceder y alejarse del su mejor amigo. Negaba con su cabeza y al final exclamo.

-No...no esta pasando esa escena…-musito aliviada, dibujo una sonrisa nerviosa, comprendiendo un poco la realidad en la que estaba, no se hallaba en el sueño, sin embargo parecía que no era la primera vez que vivía o percibía ese escena como real, asi lo percibía.—Perdon por alarmarte…-musito-…no tengo nada…

Y diciendo esto abandono la escena, corriendo presurosamente en dirección al bosque, para calmar sus nervios y pensar a solas, sin perder tiempo, Sasuke menor fue tras ella, lastima que existían problemas de comunicación entre ambos.

-Lo puedo sentir, eso realmente paso… pero cuando fue?...—se pregunto Hinako, con una de sus manos sobre su frente confundida y angustiada, corriendo sin poner mucha atención a las ramas de los arbustos que rasguñaban sus piernas y pies, ni siquiera le interesaba en hecho de perderse o que tan profundo podría ser el bosque, solo quería huir y encontrar respuestas a ese miedo que había despertado en su interior, si bien ya había experimentado ese sentimiento antes cuando Keith ataco a su equipo, esta clase de miedo era mucho muy diferente y se podría describir como angustia de no saber qué estaba pasando, si estaba viva o en peligro de muerte.

Pasó un buen rato, y Sasuke menor perdió el rastro de Hinako, ya que, la hija del rokudaime borro el rastro de su chakra. Mientras tanto, Hinako se canso de correr, su pie izquierdo estaba lastimado, sus dedos había chocado contra una roca causándole una lesión que le impedía caminar con normalidad, asi que, simplemente se decidió sentar en algún lugar tranquilo y meditar. Su pecho subia y bajaba debido a la gran distancia que había recorrido sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto podría dejar.

-Lo que faltaba…-suspiro amargamente-…mi poder curativo ha disminuido, en otras circunstancias esta herida no hubiera sido un problema—miro su propio pie.

No muy lejos de ahí, dos visitantes seguían su recorrido hacia Konoha por su ruta discreta

-Es por aquí…-dijo una voz femenina, indicándole el camino a un shinobi renegado.

-Espero que tengas razón Midori…-contesto Sasuke Uchiha con fastidio, lo menos que quería era perderse en aquel bosque.

De pronto sin previo aviso, ambos ninjas se dieron cuenta de una persona en la distancia, debido a que la divisaron de lejos, el Uchiha se preparo por si acaso se requería luchar, mientras que Midori trataba de enfocar su vista para identificar aquella persona.

-Espera Sasuke-san…-adviritio Midori, deteniendo a su futuro padre con su brazo-…esa chica no es nuestra enemiga…-dibujo una gran sonrisa de alegría y con paso firme y despacio se fue acercando lentamente. Sasuke por su parte simplemente la siguió también un poco mas atrás.

Entretanto Naruto acompañado por Hiroki y Sakura, se dirigían al lugar donde se hallaban los retoños, estaban en la entrada al bosque. Gracias al senjutsu del hijo adoptivo del Rokudaime, pudieron rastrear de una manera mas fácilmente la presencia de ambos jóvenes. Muy pronto en un santiamén se localizaban en el lugar donde minutos atrás Sasuke menor y Hinako habia practicado.

-Se nota que Sasu-kun y Hinako-chan estuvieron aquí…-comento Sakura, observando de cerca accidentes en el terreno, producto del Chidori y por que no del Rasengan-…solo ellos son capaces de esto…

-Asi es Sakura-san, es como su sello personal.

-En donde estarán esos dos…-comento Naruto, colocando sus dos manos detrás de su nuca.

De pronto, de entre los arboles el Uchiha menor, emergió con el rostro algo decaído, debido a que fracaso en su búsqueda por al Uzumaki.

-Sasu-kun!...-llamo Sakura acercándose a su hijo-…que te pasa?

El aludido por fin levanto al mirada y al reconoció, al igual que los demás presentes.

-He perdido el rastro de Hinako.—confeso cortamente.

-No te preocupes la encontrare.—comento de forma tranquilizadora Hiroki, tratando de levantarle el animo al Uchiha. Funciono.

Regresando con el remolino de Konoha.

-Ayyyy…-se quejo la rubia sin percatarse de alguna presencia, esta mas ocupada lidiando con sus demonios internos y el dolor de su pie.

-Hinako-chan?...—llamo Midori, emergiendo de entre los arbustos. La Aludida reconoció esta voz, la conocía y era nostálgica, levanto su rostro y entonces la vio y grito de alegría.

-Midori-Onesan!!!..—se incorporo de repente, tenia pensado correr a saludar, empero su herida se lo impedía asi que camino hacia la ojijade. Midori, por su parte, si que corrió y se detuvo al ver la condición de la Uzumaki.

-Creo que tienes un problemilla…-comento, con una mano en su cintura y con una sonrisa hermosa. Hinako solo se alegró tímidamente.—No es problema, es una herida algo básica, creo que podre curarla…-anuncio e inmediatamente se puso en acción, se agacho y aplico chakra verde al pie lastimado, sanándolo en el acto.

-Arigatou…-agradecio la Uzumaki admirando el trabajo de la Uchiha.

Al ver esa alegría desbordante, Midori no pudo resistirse, se incoporo y abrazo a Hinako de una forma melosa tal como lo haría una hermana mayor al ver a su hermanita.

-Kyaaaa eres tan linda!!!...—exclamo.—No es cambiado nada!!—se separo de la Uzumaki para que tomara aire.

-Tu si que has cambiado Midori-onesan…-puntualizo, al ver el cabello corto que llevaba Midori. La ultima vez que vio a la Uchiha llevaba el cabello largo.

-Decidi hacerme un cambio, jejeje—hizo una pequeña pausa al presentir que su compañero de viaje se acercaba y que varias presencias estaban prontas a llegar por el lado contrario—Hinako-chan, quiero presentarte a alguien que tal ya conoces, pero que es, mmm, de alguna manera diferente en esta época…-explico.—Por que no sales un momento por favor, quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial…-pidio

En ese momento Uchiha Sasuke de 15 años salió de ente ver a los ojos de la pequeña Uzumaki. Quien abrió muy bien sus ojos, realmente la versión presente de Sasuke-san era casi igual a su mejor amigo. Todavia no salía de la comparación, cuando Midori tomo la palabra.

-Verdad que se parece mucho a Asuke?...—Hinako voltio a ver a Midori y asintió lentamente, sin salir aun de sorpresa-…se podrían decir hasta que son gemelos, aunque Sasuke-san seguro es mas alto que mi ototo

-Viendolo bien, solo se parecen físicamente, Sasu-chan posee una mirada mas cálida…en cambio, Sasuke-san en el pasado es algo intimidante…-medito para si Hinako, sintiéndose incomoda con la mirada fija y fría del futuro comandante de la policía militar.—Aunque Midori-onesan no se siente asi…-miro a la Uchiha.

-Sasuke-san…-llamo Midori—Ella es: Uzumaki Hinako-chan, es la hija de Naruto-sama…-presento a la rubia.

Sasuke se limito a ver a la Kunoichi con ojos impasibles y levantando mas su vista en forma superior comento

-Ya veo. Denoto cierto parecido con Naruto…-comento con ese tono tan frio e indiferente.

-Hinako-chan, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, èl es…-fue interrumpida

-La versión del pasado de Sasuke-san.

-Exacto…-sonrio Midori, ajena al sentimiento que le provocaba a la rubia la presencia del futuro patriarca del clan Uchiha.

Desde que era niña y era invitada por Sasu-chan cada vez que Hina se topaba con Sasuke Uchiha, le guardaba cierto respeto y distancia. Por ejemplo, si en ese momento se encontraba gritando al estar envuelta en algún juego con Sasu-chan en la mansión Uchiha y se topaba en el pasillo con el patriarca del clan, simplemente se quedaba callada y tranquila abriéndole paso, mientras que Sasuke simplemente levantaba una ceja, pues no entendía por que la pequeña rubia le temia, fue hasta que Sasuke la confronto y la tranquilizo diciéndole que habia motivo para temerle, ya que, él la veía como integrante de la familia mas, y le agradecia que fuera amiga de su hijo y al final le regalo una sonrisa sincera, de las pocas que mostraba.

Y ahora, Hinako al haber recordado eso, no podía relacionar la imagen que tenia de Sasuke-san y sobreponerla con su versión pasada.

-Hinako-chan, marchémonos de aquí, tenemos pendientes y aun no llegamos completamente a la aldea en lo cabe…-sugirio Midori, quien hallaba dispuesta irse y avanzar mas para poder salir del bosque.

-Tienes razón Midori-onesan…-apoyo la Uzumaki, imaginándose la cara de Sakura y Naruto al encontrarse con Sasuke. –Por que no corremos para atravesar el bosque mas rápido…-insinuó.

-Me parece bien.—contesto y viendo a Sasuke dijo-…correremos Sasuke, mantenga nuestro paso.

Una sonrisa de superioridad fugaz se poso en el rostro varonil del Uchiha, gesto que no fue perdido por la Uzumaki, no habia ninguna duda Sasuke era una persona de muchos matices e impredecible.

En ese preciso momento, con Naruto y compañía.

-Buenas noticias…-comunico Hiroki a los presentes-…localice a Hinako, y no hay necesidad de ir a buscarla, ya que, se dirige hacia acá

-Menos mal…-suspiro de alivio Naruto.

-Aunque parece que no viene sola…esto se pondrá interesante…-medito para sus adentros Hiroki con cierto aire sagaz.

Entretanto Midori, Hinako y Sasuke aun corrían, cuando de pronto la Uchiha percibió una buena señal y simplemente cambio bruscamente el rumbo, volviéndose a sus compañeros para invitarlos a que la siguieran, estos lo hicieron. En poco tiempo, pudieron observar una luz que les mostraba el final del bosque.

-Por fin te encontramos Hina..ko…-corto Naruto al ver a alguien en la escena.

Sasuke los vio también, sin dibujar alguna expresión alguna en su cara. Midori y Asuke simplemente se pasmaron al verse mutuamente después de tanto tiempo.

-Sasu…ke…-musito Naruto pasmado, no podía reaccionar.

-Sasuke…kun…-dijo Sakura en el mismo estado que el Uzumaki.

-Asi que este era tu plan desde un principio Midori?...—comento Sasuke con una sonrisa de superior en su rostro, fijando sus ojos en su hija.

-Te mentiría si dijera que si, pero no es asi, no sabia que todos vendrían a este lugar.—Reconoció a alguien mas que no tenia idea de que estuviera en el pasado-...Hiroki?...—alzo una ceja encima de la otra.

Asuke sin miramentos, se acerco al lugar donde se hallaba Midori y Hinako, y le susurro.

-Ya te encuentras mejor, verdad?...—pregunto. Midori alcanzo a oir pero no entendió por que le preguntaba a la Uzumaki eso, acaso habia ocurrido algo?

-Ah si —contesto saliéndose por la tangente-…esta escena no crees que es algo, no se, incomoda para nosotros?

-Te perturba la mirada de Sasuke-san, no es asi?...—cuestiono con una sonrisa marca Uchiha. La Uzumaki le mando una mirada asesina-...La Hinako que conozco y "adoro" esta de regreso…-comento como si nada, sin prestarle atención a sus palabras en un comienzo, entonces se dio cuenta y se sonrojo tapándose la boca de inmediato.

-Vaya, Vaya reunión familiar aquí mismo…-comento Midori rompiendo el hielo-…no pensé que me encontraría con la versión pasada de mi madre…-miro a Sakura con un sentimiento orgulloso y confirmando las sospechas de Sasuke. La Haruno se fijo en el Uchiha y se sonrojo, este por su parte seguía neutral, mas algo pensativo—Y con Naruto-sama de joven…-siguio hablando la Uchiha.

-¿Quién eres tu?...—pregunto Naruto sin poder reconocer a esa joven que les hablaba.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Midori, y soy la orgullosa hija de Sasuke-san y…-iba a decir el nombre de su madre, pero al ver tan nerviosa y apenada a Sakura, cambio su presentación-…por lo cual, soy hermana de Sasu-kun…-tomo a Asuke bruscamente rascándole la cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos, mientras este se quejaba. Safandose de milagro de los "cariños" de su hermana.

Naruto puso los ojos como platos, Sakura por otro lado se ruborizo un poco, no sabia como reaccionar exactamente, debería estar feliz de ver a su próxima hija, de la misma manera cuando se entero que Sasu-kun era su retoño, sin embargo la presencia de Sasuke al incomodaba, ¿Y si ya estaba enterado de quien era la madre de Midori?, seguro ya lo sabia, puesto que su parecido físicamente con ella era increíble, mas Midori poseía ese aire Uchiha que provocaba que toda la atención se centrara a su alrededor…Entonces ¿que era lo que pensaba de todo esto, Sasuke?.

El Uchiha simplemente miraba a la Haruno distantemente, analizándola un poco. Inmediatamente Asuke (Sasuke menor) se interpuso en el campo visual de su futuro padre, para calmar esa tensión que incomodaba a su futura Mama, denotando una mirada seria, rasgo que capto Sasuke inminentemente. No podía intimidarlo, ese chico frente a èl, era su viva imagen, como si se viera en un espejo, no obstante, tenia el cabello un poco mas largo, no existía el menor escrúpulo, la única manera de hacer frente a un Uchiha era que otro Uchiha se le enfrentara.

-Hermanito…-llamo Midori de forma picara y altanera, interrumpiendo el análisis de Sasuke de 15 años, padre próximo de ambos. Y por supuesto cortando a su manera la nerviosismo del ambiente.

-Que ocurre Hermanita?...—la llamo burlonamente.

-Midori…-llamo Hiroki, lanzándole el pergamino de misión. Esta lo atajo y lo abrió, leyéndolo rápidamente y comprendiendo la misión que se encomendó.

—Muy bien, entonces que estamos esperando…-pausa, miro a la pelirosa-…Sakura-san podrías guiarnos con Tsunade-sama…-sonrio cálidamente.—Ya que eres la mas cercana a la Hokage.

Sakura solo asintió un poco mas tranquila. Y asi todos partieron hacia la torre Hokage. La Haruno alcanzo a Asuke quien acompañaba a Hinako, mientras ella se quedaba atrás con Naruto y Hiroki, mientras Midori caminaba a un lado de Sasuke.

-Sasu-kun…-musito la pelirosa. El pequeño león voltio.

-Que ocurre Sakura-san?

-Gracias por lo que hiciste.

-No es nada

Sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara, Midori sonrio tranquilamente al ver que las cosas estaban por fin calmadas, por su parte Sasuke, también miro de reojo sin ser visto, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la Torre Hokage sin ningún percance, ya que, tomaron la ruta más discreta y que menor Shinobis o aldeanos reconocieran a Sasuke Uchiha y lanzaran la alerta roja en toda Konoha

Un simple toquido a la puerta que conducía a la oficina de Tsunade basto para que pudieran pasar todos los presentes.

-Uchiha Sasuke, por fin regresa a Konoha…-dijo godaime reconociendo al recién llegado, quien ni se inmuto por su comentario, sacando un gesto de fastidio por parte de la hokage.—Y tu eres?...—pregunto, viendo Midori.

-Soy Uchiha Midori, hermana mayor de Sasu-kun…-se presento con toda la elegancia posible.—Se me fue encomendada el mismo tipo de misión, que a los demás, asi que vengo como apoyo contra la situación que se aproxima a afectar.

-Muy bien. Me complace tenerte aquí Midori…-concluyo Tsunade, con ambas de su manos entrelazadas.—En cuanto a ti, Uchiha Sasuke, sabes que el haberte ido de la aldea sin permiso, es una grave falta…—comunico, ocasionando que Naruto y Sakura lo miraran, estudiaban sus reacciones.

Sasuke no dijo nada.

-No me diras nada?...—pregunto Godaime, con su ceño fruncido, pareciera que Uchiha Sasuke, o no tomaba en serio las palabras antes dichas o realmente estaba ausente de la situación.

-No tengo nada que decirle, acepto que tuve mis razones personales para irme…eso es todo…-explico fríamente, lastima que Tsunade no se le intimidaba tan fácilmente

Un gran suspiro de parte de Godaime se dio paso en la sala.

-Solicito que solamente los integrantes del equipo 7 se queden en mi presencia…-dijo con autoridad y hastiada por la actitud de Sasuke-…los demás deben retirarse.

Al quedarse solamente los implicados, la Hokage tomo la palabra primero, pues vio que hasta Naruto y Sakura se sentían incomodos con la situación que enfrentaban.

-Naruto , Sakura…ustedes siempre pidieron mi clemencia en lo que respecta a Sasuke…pero no oigo ninguna palabra que salga de sus bocas en este momento...

Los dos se sorprendieron, levantando sus rostros, pues no se atrevían ni a subirla. Tsunade se volvió al Uchiha, ya que, comprendió que el Uzumaki y la Haruno no reacccionaron como debieron.

-Uchiha Sasuke contéstame por que regresaste? Lo hiciste por voluntad propia o te sentiste obligado…-dijo esto ultimo por Midori, después de todo, su propia hija lo trajo hasta aqui.

-Por que simplemente lo decidi.—contesto secamente.

-Parece que Sasuke no necesita que aboguen por el, ni tampoco lo quiere…-penso la hokage. Y entonces dijo-…estaras vigilado por el Anbu de ahora en adelante hasta nuevo aviso, no podras salir sin que ellos sepan donde estas. Y si piensas volver a irte de nuevo, tendran mi permiso para acabar con tu vida, y cazarte como cualquier criminal…

Esta decisión perturbo a los otros dos integrantes del equipo Kakashi, que rápidamente miraron a Godaime.

-Escucharon Naruto…Sakura…-señalo.

-Tsunade-Obachan…-intervino Naruto, Sasuke solo lo miro de reojo-…Yo sere quien lo vigile…-dijo con seriedad en cada una de sus palabras.

-Si te autorizo, tendras que acatar tambien las consecuencias de que Sasuke trate de irse de la aldea.

-Acepto.—dijo sin chistar—Si eso llega a pasar, acabare con Sasuke…-dijo fríamente, centrando sus zafiros azules en los luceros negros del Uchiha, que lo veía muy apáticamente.

-Bien desde ahora, Uzumaki Naruto te otorgo la misión de "Vigilar al Uchiha traidor"…-ordeno

-De acuerdo.

-Se lo comunicare a Kakashi, él tambien merece saber la decisión que se tomo.

Sasuke entonces miro de nueva cuenta a Naruto y a Sakura, entonces también lo vieron con ojos llenos de tensión, el miedo se habia esfumado, ahora dependía de ellos alcanzar ese futuro que el Uchiha, representado en el futuro comandante de la policía Militar, les comento.

Se recordaron sus últimas palabras de despedida.

-Le tienen miedo al reencuentro?...

Los zafiros azules de Naruto y los jades verdes de Sakura estaban decididos. Sasuke los intimidaba de cierta forma, el Sasuke del equipo 7 no regresaría tan fácilmente.,

-Volver a empezar de nuevo, No es lo que ustedes quieren?

-Si eso queremos…-musitaron a la vez la Haruno y el Uzumaki.

-Si desean terminar hablando conmigo de esta manera en un futuro, solo ocúpense de que se lleve a cabo. Esa debería ser su visión…

-Volveremos a hablar de esa forma contigo…--gritaron en sus corazones ambos ninjas.

Ahí por fin los tres integrantes del equipo 7 estaban reunidos.


	54. Chapter 54

Hola

Como estan?

Bueno Hoy esta lloviendo en mi ciudad...pero aun asi estoy disfrtuando de traerles el siguiente capi de Retoños...en el dia mas especial despues del cumple de Naruto y es...

Es el cumple de Uchiha Sasuke!

No los entretengo mas espero que disfruten mi trabajo

Y GRAXIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA Y SE TOMAN LA GRAN PACIENCIA DE ESPERARME U_U TRATARE DE SER MAS ACTIVA EN LA HISTORIA...

BYEBYE

Miyu Nihayami

* * *

En la torre Hokage, el corazón de Konoha, la actual soberana se hallaba frente al recién reconstruido equipo 7. Sasuke Uchiha acababa de ser sentenciado a cierta "libertad condicional" bajo la observación de Uzumaki Naruto, su custodio. En ese momento un toquido a una de las ventanas de la oficina, toma la atención de los presentes. Tsunade se levanto de su asiento, y abrió la ventana que se convertía en la "puerta" para cierto Jounin de cabellos plata.

-Vaya, que eres oportuno…-comento Tsunade al recién llegado.

-Presentía que tenia que venir…-dijo Kakashi, apareciendo en escena, bajando de la ventana, justamente para toparse con los ojos negros del Uchiha, quien estaba parado de lado, a una distancia considerable de la ventana y que tan solo lo miro de reojo solamente un momento.—Ya regreso…-pensó el Hatake.

-Kakashi, debo infórmate de la decisión que se ha tomado con respecto a Sasuke,pues eres el capitán del equipo 7…-dijo la senju, regresando a su asiento en su escritorio.—Pero antes debo preguntarte, has pasado por el hospital?...—cuestiono.

-Precisamente de ahí vengo…

-Y, como esta?

-Ya recupero el conocimiento…Aunque no recuerda como llego a ese calabozo, ni mucho menos quien le salvo.

-Creo que el hecho de que no recuerde quien le salvo, es lo mejor…Lastima que no se acuerde como termino hecho prisionero.—pausa—Ire a verlo mas tarde…

Naruto y Sakura no sabían a quien se referían la Hokage y su sensei. Entonces el Uzumaki tomo la palabra.

-Kakashi-sensei, De quien están hablando?.

El Hatake y Tsunade voltearon en dirección a Naruto, y este mostro su cara expectante por una respuesta de su parte.

-Naruto…-contesto primeramente el ninja copia-…Sai esta siendo tratado en el hospital…-La cara del Uzumaki y la Haruno se estremeció.

-¡Que esta diciendo Sensei!, pero es que salió herido durante la misión en la que trabajaba?…-interrogo rápidamente.

-¡Es verdad! –intervino con ahínco la Haruno en la conversación. - no habiamos sabido nada de él, desde que se le asigno esa misión de Raiz…

Kakashi no dijo nada mas, y fijo sus ojos en Godaime, como diciéndole con la mirada. ¿Quién se encargaría de explicarles todo?

-Naruto…Sakura…-dijo Tsunade, con toda la serenidad del mundo para tranquilizar su preocupación y dando un gran suspiro, añadio—Tendre que explicarles lo ocurrido.

Entretanto en la azotea de la torre, los cuatro retoños esperaban pacientemente.

-Me pregunto si se tardaran mucho?...—comento la Uzumaki, quien estaba, sentada en el suelo, cerca al barandal de protección, con sus piernas recogidas, en cuyas rodillas su cabeza descanzaba.

-Tal vez si…-dijo el Uchiha, quien estaba frente a la joven, de pie, con ambos brazos cruzados, esperando pacientemente. Al lado de este se encontraba su hermana mayor.

-La situación de Sasuke-san es algo complicada, asi que me supongo que se quedaran un largo rato platicando…

-Y con la llegada de Kakashi-sensei, se alargara aun mas la charla….—opino Hiroki, llegando a escena.

-Has ido a espiarles?...—pregunto un tanto sorprendida la Uchiha.

-Algo asi, no creo que les haya molestado mi presencia…-explico tranquilamente.

-Me pregunto que ocurrirá ahora…-suspiro amargamente Midori.

-Es verdad, que impresión se habrá llevado Sasuke-san, acerca la situación futura entre él y Sakura-san… Estoy seguro que ya se dio cuenta de todo…-opino Sasuke menor, fijando sus ojos negros en la expresión de su Neesan, para darle toda su atención, pues, la platica que se desataría era muy importante para ambos Uchiha's.

-Si Yo pienso lo mismo…-confirmo Midori, viendo de reojo a su hermano

-Nee-san le insinuaste algo sobre la identidad de nuestra madre?

-Nada, Ototo. No quise apresurar las cosas, sin embargo, creo que al ver mi nueva apariencia se dio cuenta, ya que, cuando estaba cortando mi cabello se me quedo viendo un largo tiempo, como asociándome con alguien que ya conocía….Quien mas puede ser mas que Oka-san…-concluyo pesadamente, estaba preocupada.

-Comprendo.—dejo de mirar a su hermana-…con ese corte das mucho el aire de Sakura-san…

-Ahora, lo que mas temo, es que Sasuke-san, le desagrade la idea de estar con Sakura-san…O peor aun…-apoyo su rostro en su mano algo preocupada y pensativa.

-Quieres decir que él, quiera estar por Sakura-san, por simple compromiso, solo por nosotros dos…-bajo su rostro, con cierta tristeza falsamente deisimulada.

-Esa no seria una buena vida para nadie…Y me sentiría mal, por haber arruinado mi propio futuro…-confeso desanimada tambien adoptando la misma actitud de su Ototo.

Hiroki y Hinako, escucharon atentamente cada palabra de la reflexión.

-Se preocupan demasiado…-comento Hiroki, provocando que los dos Uchiha's levantaran sus caras.—Si, es verdad que Sasuke-sensei en esta época es algo diferente…pero tengan fe que el propio tiempo acomodara las cosas…

-Es verdad!—animo la Uzumaki—Ademas venimos aquí para mejorar el futuro, para salvarlo, asi que todo saldrá bien, cuando nos vallamos, seguramente todo tomara su curso normal…-concluyo con una hermosa sonrisa esperanzadora. Al ver este gesto, ambos hermanos del clan portador del Sharigan se tranquilizaron un poco.

-Por cierto Midori, tengo que hablar algo contigo…-puntualizo Hiroki. Midori lo miro sin entender a que se refería.—¿Recuerdas al Akatsuki enmascarado que te enfrento?

-Mas o menos…-reacciono abriendo sus ojos verdes muy grandes-¡Acaso tienes información sobre él!

Una sonrisa se posiciono del rostro de Hiroki, llevando una de sus manos detrás de su espalda, a manera de que escondía algo detras. Meditaba en lo interesante y divertida que se estaba tornando la conversación.

-Algo asi…-cerro sus ojos azules con premura, e ironia.

-Bueno, después de todo, eres un exAkatsuki y ahora estas con nosotros…-recordo la Uchiha

-Pero antes contéstame algo, para cercionarme de que estamos hablando de al misma persona.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras, tengo buena memoria…-apunto a su sien derecha con su dedo fino

-Pues bien, entonces…-comenzo a acercar su mano al frente, revelando poco a poco el objeto.

Hinako miro a Sasuke menor, ambos sabían que quien habia atacado en el pasado a Midori, fue su senpai Hiroki, ademas de eso, también los ataco a los dos en la invasión de Konoha liderada por Kambei Kazemachi. Sin embargo no lo podían culpar, pues ya conocían cuales habían sido sus motivos ocultos para ayudar al Rokudaime, perooooooo, Uchiha Midori no sabia esto…Sumado a que los retoños desconocían cierta parte de una historia que compartían Hiroki y Midori que tenia que ver con cierto Anbu que "murio" protegiendo a la Uchiha.

Volviendo con Tsunade.

-Y eso fue lo que ocurrió.—finalizo la historia Godaime con cierto aire nostálgico.

-Asi que se dirigía al encuentro con el Rokudaime para salvar a Sai…-comento, algo impresionada y conmovida la Haruno.

Una sonrisa se poso en los labios del Uzumaki.

-Al menos regreso con el objetivo de su misión completado…

-Asi es. —Puntualizo el Hatake-…creo que les dejo algo dicho a ustedes también o no?...—comento con su sonriente único ojo visible.

Ambos chicos asintieron, volviéndose a Sasuke, quien los miro de nuevo de esa forma tan profunda, indiferente y Fria. Entonces de pronto un grito se escucho.

-¡MALDITO SEAS, HIROKI!...—dijo una voz con ira descontrolada.

-Creo que viene de la azotea…-dijo Kakashi con su tono acostumbrado.

-Es Midori.—Reconocio Sasuke, como no hacerlo si su primogénita poseía un timbre de voz único, aunque nunca lo habia escuchado en esa frecuencia. Cerró sus ojos pesadamente el pelinegro.

De pronto alguien entro en al oficina, con la respiración agitadamente. Era Hinako.

-Naruto-san!...—grito llamando la atención del rubio.

-Que pasa Hina-chan, ¿Qué ha sido ese estruendo?—cuestiono confundido sin entender la situacion

-Hiroki-oniisan esta a punto de ser asesinado por Midori-chan…Tienen que venir a tranquilizarlos…

La Haruno y el Uzumaki pusieron los ojos como platos, Kakashi no demostró alguna emoción, siguió neutral, Tsunade solo suspiro amargamente. Sasuke simplemente estaba cruzado de brazos y de pie de lado, con sus ojos aun cerrados, como meditando que hacer realmente.

De pronto se oyo otro grito en la azotea, todos los que se encontraban en la oficina de Godaime, lo escucharon y subieron sus rostros como diciendo "ahí va otro mas".

-Sera mejor que nos demos prisa…-dijo Naruto, dispuesto a salir por la puerta y acompañar a Hinako para calmar a esos dos.

-Voy contigo…-anuncio Sakura.

Entonces antes de que estos dos salieran de la oficina, Sasuke se volvió al frente, estiro su brazo ante sus compañeros para detener su marcha.

-Hinako…-llamo Sasuke seriamente, con sus dos ojos bien despabilados, luciendo sus dos luceros profundos y oscuros.—Dile a Midori que se calme ya, que estoy por irme al barrio Uchiha y que si se demora mas, me marchare sin ella…-en estas ultimas palabras, su mirada se acentuó en la seriedad absoluta.-¿Entendido?

-Si…-la rubia, encogió sus hombros por el tono tan serio y por los ojos oscuros del Uchiha, profundidad absoluta-enseguida voy Sasuke-san.-afirmo la Uzumaki, saliendo de inmediato con el mensaje.

Desde Naruto hasta Kakashi, se sorprendieron demasiado, Sasuke ya era todo un experto de cierta forma en dirigirse a Midori, ese trato ya era de un padre hacia una hija. Ni lento, ni perezoso, y con aquella elegancia que siempre lo ha caracterizado, Sasuke Uchiha, abrió la puerta del despacho, salió de los aposentos de Tsunade, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, y volvió a cerrar la puerta tras de si.

-Eh…Sasuke!...—llamo el Uzumaki y se movio rápidamente a la puerta para alcanzar a su amigo.

Sin embargo, al abrirla se encontró con el pasillo íntegramente vacio. Naruto dio un gran suspiro de resignación y bajo su rostro algo decepcionado. La DISTANCIA entre el Uchiha y él, no daba señales de no acortarse pronto.

-Vaya, cumplió con lo que dijo…-comento una voz, dando un pequeño lamento de condescendencia.

El rubio volteo hacia atrás, y descubrió a Midori, que recién llegaba con paso lento, y con una sonrisa de lastimosa pura, ante la actitud de su futuro padre.

-Se ha ido verdad?...—pregunto ironico Sasuke menor, apareciendo en una nube de humo cerca de la Uchiha, estaba recargado en la pared, con una sonrisa marca Uchiha y con ambos brazos cruzados.

-Y que esperabas Ototo?...—contesto Midori, alzando sus manos y encogiendo sus hombros, en pose "Te lo dije".

De pronto, se escucharon unos pasos muy apresurados, como si alguien se avecinara corriendo, los dos Uchiha's voltearon y se encontraron con Hinako, quien se detuvo tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Gome…ne… Midori-nesan…-pausa para recuperar el aliento-..debi darte el recado inmediatamente…

-Descuida…-comento la pelinegra, sonriéndole-…de todas maneras fue mi culpa.—recordo la pequeña distracción que le impidió llegar a tiempo.

-Naruto-san…-llamo la rubia al Uzumaki, y aspirante a Hokage, el cual estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y reflexionando en sus adentros la situación actual. Sus ojos azules estaban cabizbajos, un poco tristes.

-Que pasa Hinako-chan?...—respondio, levantando la mirada aun con ese sentimiento.

-Fuiste asignado a custodiar a Sasuke-san, no es asi?...—cuestiono con una sonrisa para animar a su futuro progenitor

-Y como sabes eso?...—De pronto, capto de manera inmediata al respuesta a la pregunta que hizo, y lanza unos ojos acusadores y burlones-…Estuvieron espiando!...—los apunto a todos con el dedo.

-No seriamos buenos Shinobis si no espiáramos y afortunadamente tuvimos éxito…-explico calmadamente Midori, mientras Hinako reia tímidamente al estilo de Hinata y Sasuke menor simplemente acentuaba mas su sonrisa Uchiha.

-Naruto…-llamo Sakura con un tono lastimero, que recién salía de la oficina de la Hokage. Estaba en igual estado que el rubio, sentía que Sasuke pasaba de ellos completamente. Naruto bajo la cabeza nuevamente, la entendía con solo oir decir su nombre de esa manera.

-En mi opinión Sasuke-san se comporta como de costumbres…-comento Midori, Sakura apretó su mano contra su pecho aun preocupada, no se sentía capaz de hacer cambiar al Uchiha, no era tan facil, pues un muro de hielo se elevaba entre ellos. La Uchiha entonces agrego- …Saben muy bien, que él siempre ha sido reservado…y ahora no es la excepción…tendrán que trabajar duro y ganarse su confianza…-voltio a ver al Uzumaki -…y su corazón, de nuevo…-centro esta vez sus esmeraldas verdes en la Haruno.-…Vamos a la Obra…-finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Hinako…-llamo una voz con dificultad.. La rubia atendió el llamado que venia detrás de ella.

-Hiroki-Niisan!...—se apresuro a ayudarlo, pues estaba usando la pared para sostenerse. El joven ojiazul estaba bastante maltratado, uno de sus ojos lo adornaba una marca morada.

Midori miro de reojo al futuro alumno del Sexto Hokage. Y su semblante cambio y su templanza se esfumo, todos pudieron notar su mirada llena de indiferencia y la forma en que giro su rostro hacia otro lado como si no le importara la situación del joven que atendía Hinako. Hiroki la miro y se rio.

-Te has pasado Midori…Y todavía te niegas a ayudarme…Eres responsable por tenerme en este estado deplorable…

-No se de que te quejas…-corto la Uchiha, con un severo tono frio, mirando al muchacho sobre su hombro-…tu mismo te lo buscaste…No perdono el engaño…no provoques a un Uchiha por que te ira muy mal…-advirtio desafiante.

Ese era un cambio radical, Midori primero se mostro calida con sus palabras y ahora era todo lo contrario.

-Esa personalidad tan fría y esa altaneria…-hablo en voz bajita Naruto, como si dijera lo que estaba pensando, sus ojos parecían un péndulo, asocio el comportamiento de la primogénita Uchiha con ciertos parámetros de conducta que ya había visto antes-…Sasuke definitivamente.

-Y vamos con las amenazas,…Aunque te digo que me tienen sin cuidado realmente…-comento conteniendo al una sonrisa que apenas y podía amoldar debido a los golpes que se le dieron.

-¿Qué has dicho?, ¿Acaso te burlas de mi? …-dijo, con una mirada furtiva y con una venita en al frente.

Hinako le apareció una gotita en la frente, podía ver sin su Byakugan el aura de batalla alrededor de la Uchiha.

-Hinako-Imouto, serias tan amable de quitarte, no quiero que resultes lastimada…-pidio con una sonrisa falsa la ojiverde, aun tronándose sus nudillos, los cuales parecían quebrarse por la fuerza de su dueña.

-mmmm…ahora la faceta de Sakura-chan… No hay mas pruebas que estas…-concluyo Naruto bien despabilado. Estaba seguro que alguien acabaría "besando el suelo" literalmente—Bien, ya esta bien no crees Hiroki…?—exclamo un poco serio-…no querras morir a manos de Midori hoy…

-Tiene razón Sensei.—Contesto el gesto. Y dirigiendose a Midori-..Ya arreglaremos lo que paso en otra ocasión, y entonces podras pegarme todo lo que desees…-comento-…aunque me defenderé esta vez…-amenazo.

-Me parece bien.—contesto con una sonrisa Uchiha. Y dando una pausa cambio drásticamente de tema-Creo que debemos discutir ahora como nos dividiremos, puesto que Naruto-san se ira a vivir con Sasuke-san…

Mientras tanto, Sasuke ya estaba por llegar al barrio Uchiha, su increíble velocidad no estaba desgastada, se desplazaba como halcón por los techos de las viviendas de la aldea, por lo pronto quería estar un rato solo, antes de que el ruidoso de Naruto llegara a la Mansion Uchiha, ese mismo dia, presentia que tendría que usar toda su paciencia para soportarlo.

Se debatía en su mente, que Midori y ese chico, con su mismo nombre y apariencia, eran tanto hijos de la Haruno como suyos, en un futuro cercano. Lo supo desde el principio cuando conocía a la primogénita solo bastaba ser un observador.

Aunque la pregunta era: ¿como llego a ser eso?. Con solo oir el nombre de Haruno Sakura, era molesto. Recordo todas las veces que la pelirosa lo llamaba en su infancia solo para obtener su atención, su faceta de fanatica y todo ese cuento que se traia de que estaba enamorada de èl, sin conocerle, sin comprender nada.

Caprichos de Niña, esa era la palabra que definia todo. Molestia era la segunda palabra que le seguía.

Tal vez las palabras que le dijo cuando abandono Konoha, eran sinceras por primera vez, no trataba de actuar, nadie mas había llorado por su partida de esa manera como ella, no obstante, seguía enfocándose en la idea de que si se quedaba solo se veria satisfecho el propio beneficio de la Haruno, no el suyo, para Sasuke , Uchiha Itachi era primero, lo demás era un fantasia vana que muy en el fondo le gusto creer que podría vivirla, sin embargo la realidad era la realidad.

Solo un pensamiento lo invadia, no quería perder a Midori ni a Sasuke menor, por que eran sus hijos, y de cierta manera estaba comprometido a que no dejaran de existir, sin embargo su orgullo Uchiha no le permitiría estar con alguien que no amaba...Ademas quien mas que Midori lo mantenía atado a Konoha nadie mas, sino hubiera sido por ella ni siquiera hubiera regresado. Eso pensaba el Uchiha.

Una vez que tuviesen que irse a su época sus retoños, Sasuke replantaría la idea de marcharse por un tiempo, si bien no se iria de la aldea como la ultima vez, quería una misión larga para despejarse.

Llego a su destino e internándose en la desolado y melancolico barrio Uchiha.

Entretanto en la Torre Hokage. Sasuke menor tomo la palabra.

-Sera mejor que discutamos ese asunto en otro lugar…

-Vayamos al Apartamento de Naruto-san…-propuso Hinako, mirando primero al Uchiha menor y luego a los demás-..Les parece buena idea?, sirve que Naruto-san recoge sus pertenencias para mudarse…

Todos asintieron.

-Veo que comenzaran a hacer planes…-comento una voz grave que salía de la oficina de Tsunade. El ninja copia entraba a la conversación, identifico caras nuevas y observando a todos los demás presentes.

-Kakashi-sensei…como le va?...—saludo Midori al sentirse observada por un instante por el Hatake.

-Uchiha Midori eh…-sonrio cerrando su único ojo visible-Godaime me ha contado un poco de ti…la hija mayor de Sasuke…

-Asi es, aunque mi apariencia dice otra cosa…-señalo, mirando a Sakura con ternura.

-Lo veo.— respondio, captando los pensamientos de la Pelinegra.

-Hinako…Ya estoy bien…-anuncio Hiroki, separándose de los cuidados de la Uzumaki, puesto que esta le servia de apoyo al pasar su brazo por el hombro de la joven.

-Pero Nii-san…-objeto la rubia algo preocupada.

Sasuke menor veía esta escena, por alguna razón mas que sentir celos, era un golpe de realidad, su mente le repetía que Hinako esta prendada de Hiroki. No obstante el Uchiha desconocía completamente que Hiroki era bastante observador al respecto.

-Esta bien…-se incorporo inmediatamente con uan normalidad como si esas heridas superficiales que resaltaban a la vista no representaran carga alguna.-…No estoy tan lastimado como me veo, he soportado aun mas…solo exagere un poco…-solto una risilla corta.

La Uzumaki desistió al escuchar la explicación de su hermano adoptivo. Hiroki miro de reojo a Sasuke menor, este había desviado su vista en un instante algo dolido, presentia la situación oculta en la que estaba involucrado. A pesar de estar en tiempos de "crisis", siempre había tiempo para malos intendidos.

Por fin salieron de la torre Hokage, y antes de formar un plan, Sakura y Naruto decidieron pasar a visitar a Sai al hospital. El estado del anbu era bueno, a pesar de que estaba en cama, asi que los pudo recibir perfectamente.

-Sasuke-kun volvió…?-exclamo incrédulo Sai, sentado y apoyado en la cabecera de la cama de hospital, con una verdadera expresión de sorpresa.

-Asi es.—confirmo Sakura que se hallaba sentada en una silla cercana a la cama del Anbu.

-Pues no se ven felices…-exclamo.—Hace poco lei en un libro que cuando un amigo cercano regresa de tierras lejanas, aquellos que lo esperan irradian felicidad absoluta cuando de nuevo esta a su lado. –Relato y añadio-Cuando lei eso no pensé que fueran la excepción ustedes dos…

-Es que regreso un poco cambiado, jeje…-dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza y riéndose para cambiar el humor de la conversación.—Y no sabemos como tratarlo.

-Era natural después de estar tanto tiempo ausente. Deberan comenzar desde cero…No hay otra opción, si es que quieren mantener los lazos por los cuales tanto pelearon en el pasado…-concluyo Sai mirando a ambos chicos a los ojos y después dibujando una sonrisa de verdad.

Despues de charlar un poco, Sakura y Naruto, se despidieron de Sai para después reunirse con sus retoños a la salida. Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Naruto, simplemente se sentaron a proseguir su charla. Midori comenzó la conversación, sentada, desde una de las sillas de la casa, de manera educada, con ambas manos juntas sobre sus piernas.

-Bien, creo que debo informarles…que me quedare en la mansión Uchiha…-el resto de los retoños, la Haruno y el Uzumaki centraron su vista en la chica-Lo he pensado mucho y creo que es lo mejor…Ademas, como cause en cierta forma los resultados que estamos viendo con Sasuke-san, es mi deber ayudarle a Naruto-san a limar asperezas…

-En ese caso…-opino Sasuke menor, desde su posición del sillón mediano de la sala-…¿quieres que me quede también en la mansión contigo Ane-san?

-No, no es conveniente, de acuerdo a la formación de ataque en la que nos organizo Hokage-sama, estaríamos bastante divididos en cuanto a los equipos…-explico Midori y después añadio-…asimismo, después de haber retado la autoridad de Sasuke-san, no creo que te quiera cerca…-bromeo, soltando una risilla.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se le dibujo al hermano menor de Midori.

-Tienes razón...

-Si ese es el caso, entonces lo mas conveniente es que me quede contigo en la Villa Uchiha…-intervino Hiroki serenamente, cercano a la ojiverde en el sillón mas pequeño de la sala de estar.

-Es buena idea.—contesto Midori—Aunque no se si halla las suficientes habitaciones en la mansión…

-Hay mucho suelo en donde alzar un futon…solo espero que no se sienta incomodo Sasuke-sensei al albergarme a mi también…

-Descuida, de eso me encargo Yo…-se apunto a si misma con su dedo la heredera del Sharingan.

-En ese caso, nos dejan a Sasu-chan y a mi…-puntualizo la Uzumaki, quien se hallaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala frente a donde estaba su mejor amigo y la Haruno sentados.-…pienso que lo mejor es quedarnos en la morada de Naruto-san.

Una estocada en el corazón le paso al Uzumaki, ahora si que no podía hacer nada. Recordo entonces los relatos de Hinako en donde el Uchiha y ella dormían en la misma cama cuando iban de misión.

-Y…Necesariamente tiene que ser asi, tienen que estar dos en solitario?...—pregunto algo nervioso Naruto, desde su asiento al lado de Hinako. Entretanto esta se le quedaba viendo extrañada.

-Hay algún problema Naruto-san…?—cuestiono inocentemente Midori, entonces lo capto y sus ojos se volvieron picaros-…no me diga que piensa que mi Ototo le hara algo a Hinako-Imouto estando solos…?

Sakura al escuchar esas palabras, también cayo en la razón y recordó un evento muy parecido a lo que pasaba en esos momentos.

-Na-ru-to…-llamo con una venita en al frente, la Uchiha seguía divertida, mientras que Sasuke menor se ruborizaba-…aun sigues con eso…?¿Sabes del hijo de "Quien" estas hablando?...-amenazo con una cara que daría miedo.

-E-Espera Sakura-chan…-se defendió lleno de terror, podía ver esa aura maligna rodeando a la Haruno-…solo fue un comentario, no estoy acusando a nadie…

-Tranquilicese Sakura-san…-comento la Uchiha,…-solo estaba bromeando, Naruto-san no se refería eso…-trato de desviar el tema, sabia que su futura progenitora seria capaz de mandar al sucesor en la escala Hokage contra las paredes.

-Asi es, es como Midori-chan dice…-dijo Naruto tratando de sonar convincente. Lastima que Sakura aun no lo veía asi.

Una risilla esporádica de parte de Hinako, desvio la atención de la situación tan "abrumadora", captando la atención especial de Sasuke.

-Perdon por reirme, pero es que…-se disculpo y luego contuvo su estomago para seguir riéndose, realizo una pausa y limpio sus ojos de las lagrimas que le provoco reírse con esa potencia y dijo-… siempre pasa lo mismo….-Miro al Uzumaki-…Naruto-san, Sasu-chan es incapaz de hacerme cosas indebidas…-lo defendió.

-Hina…-susurro el Uchiha ante el gesto de su mejor amiga.

-…Esta bien que lea ese tipo de libros de Icha Icha, pero no es un pervertido…-completo, al Uchiha le cayo un balde de agua fría con ese ultimo comentario.

-Libros Icha Icha?...—se pregunto Midori con cara de ingenuidad.—Ototo tu…?

-No es nada Nee-san…después te lo contare…-tranquilizo a su hermanita. Y luego miro una mirada asesina a la Uzumaki. Quien se tapo la boca inmediatamente.

Y asi la tarde transcurrió normal. Naruto alisto sus cosas y partió a la Mansion Uchiha acompañado por Midori Uchiha y Hiroki, Sakura no los siguió, simplemente prefirió regresar a casa, no tenia animos ni intenciones de ver a su compañero de equipo.

Y asi llegamos a la situación en que se encontraban solos los dos retoños protagonistas.

-Neee…Sasu-chan…-llamo inocentemente Hinako desde un sofá a su mejor amigo que se hallaba en otro sofa frente a ella. El Uchiha la miro de reojo y siguió contemplando lo que fuese que le mirara a la planta de la esquina próxima.-No me hablaras…?

-No tengo nada que decirte…-contesto ligeramente.

-Ya perdóname…-dijo con ambas manos unidas en un gesto de suplica.-…no fue mi intención revelar el secreto del Icha Icha. Sabes que te estaba defendiendo…

-Ya lo se.—volteo su cara a la otra esquina de la habitación.

-No acostumbro suplicar por perdón, y lo sabes…-dijo un poco molesta la rubia ante la indiferencia del pelinegro.

-Pues no lo hagas.

-Bien, si Uchiha Sasuke no quiere dirigirme la palabra, me voy…-termino dando un gran suspiro pesado y se levanto de su asiento con rumbo a la habitación de Naruto, que prácticamente era su habitación en estas circunstancias.

Antes de entrar al aposento, Hinako escucho un gran suspiro también.

-Hina…-llamo Sasuke menor con tono profundo. La Uzumaki no se devolvió solo se detuvo-…no tiene caso seguir con esto, es una tontería… además, no puedo enojarme contigo por mucho tiempo…

Una sonrisa linda se poso en los labios de la rubia.

-Es verdad.—se devolvió a su amigo-…No puedes hacerlo…-lo miro con ojos triunfantes, pues su amigo había sucumbido a sus sentimientos de culpa, al alejarla, invariablemente lo hacia.

-Oi no me tientes…-amenazo al ver este gesto en la rubia de triunfo. La ojiazul se rio un poco y mirando a su alrededor dijo:

-Esto se parece a las misiones que realizábamos antes…solo los dos.

-Asi es, y en parte a las veces que iba a jugar a tu casa por las tardes…

-Es cierto.—se regreso a la sala y se sento al lado del Uchiha, quería escuchar y recordar buenos tiempos de su niñez.—Como no podía desarrollar el Byakugan pedi permiso para mudarme de la mansión Hyuga…y este fue el primer lugar en que pensé…

-Eras una niña entonces…

-Exacto, fue poco después de que nos conocieramos…-sonrio, y recogiendo sus rodillas, recargo su barbilla sobre ellas. Prosiguio el relato del pasado.

Hinako Uzumaki de 7 años de edad, una tierna pero poderosa niña, llamada Remolino de Konoha por su hiperactividad, hacia frente a cualquiera. Aun no podía despertar su línea sucesoria era por ello que simplemente decidió, por la presión de: su hermano mayor , algunos integrantes de la rama principal del Clan Hyuga , y especialmente su abuelo, vivir en otro lugar.

En ese entonces se sintió culpable la pequeña Uzumaki de arrastrar a su padre a esa situación, puesto que èl vivía en ese momento en la mansión del Hokage junto a su adorada esposa Hinata y Hiroki, Yuki por su parte prefería estar en la mansión Hyuga, desde su cambio radical misterioso no quería seguir a nadie mas que no fuese su abuelo Hiashi. Naturalmente no era correcto que una niñita indefensa fuera a estar sola en un apartamento, eso era lo que Naruto decía, asi que simplemente se fue a vivir, en compañía de Hiroki, con ella.

Despues del encuentro de Hinako y Sasuke menor, ambos se volvieron amigos rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Sakura y Hinata, casi podían palpar que se repetía la historia de Naruto y Sasuke.

Era asi que el pequeño Uchiha asistia la mayoría de las tardes a jugar con la Uzumaki principalmente, puesto que Hiroki por lo general se remitía a hacerle compañía también a Hinata a veces, después de todo también era su "hijo".

-Hey Sasu-chan…por que odias que te digan "Sasuke-kun" las niñas?...—pregunto de sopetón Hinako, al tiempo que terminaba un castillo hecho de bloques que armaba.

El Uchiha levanto su mirada oscura, con unos ojos tiernos de niñez desde un banco donde estaba parado para tener mas altura. Y acomodando sus propios bloques que armaban un castillo Japones mas alto que el de su amiguita contesto:

-Es molesto. Principalmente las niñas me molestan…

-Hey soy una niña…-objeto con orgullo herido la Uzumaki, Sasuke se rio un poco

-No me refería a eso. Se la pasan tratando de captar mi atención…apenas me acerco y aun no me presento ante ellas y ya me están diciendo…-cambio su tono de voz para imitar a sus fanaticas.

-Sasuke-kun Me gustas!. Cuando seamos grandes quieres ser mi novio?, wow que clase de niñas te gustan?...bla bla…-parloteo.

Una risilla se escapo de los labios de la pequeña Hinako.

-No crees que es normal…?

-Normal..?, aun tengo 7 años y ya quieren que salgamos juntos o algo asi…Esas son cosas no me interesan

-Pues preparate, por que te seguirán mas cuando estes en la Academia Ninja…-dijo con burla.

-Entonces te digo lo mismo…-dijo con tono acusador y terminando su castillo, se bajo del banco donde estaba parado.

-Por que me dices eso?

-Ja, Sencillamente cuando te vean conmigo…te miraran asi…-puso unos ojos asesinos y llenos de odio.-Por que estarán celosas de ti…

-¿Celosas?

-Asi es. Pero piensa esto, que eres afortunada al ser la única Niña que le permito estar a mi lado…-dijo con tono altanero

-No me digas…-lo miro con una ceja por encima de la otra-Mas bien Tu eres afortunado, de que sea la única niña que te haya golpeado…

-¡Oi eso no cuenta!…-disimulo para salvar su orgullo Uchiha.

-Si claro, entonces te caíste por que…?

Sasuke iba decir algo mas para defenderse cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-No se peleen…-calmo la voz paternal de Naruto, que recién llegaba con Hiroki, después de visitar a Hinata.-No los puedo dejar dos minutos por que están discutiendo…

-Sasu-chan fue quien empezó.-acuso inmediatamente la Uzumaki.

-No es verdad!...-dijo convincente el Uchiha.

-No importa quien haya empezado…-dijo Naruto y dirigiéndose a su hija pronuncio-…Hinako…Sasuke-chan es tu amigo, por eso vino a jugar un rato…no hagas que se arrepienta de haber venido…Y se enojen por algo insignificante

-Esta bien Otou-san…-comprendio la rubia, afirmando con la cabeza.

-No se preocupe Naruto-san, no ha pasado nada aqui…-dijo para evitar que reprendieran mas a su amiga.—Ademas…-dibujo la sonrisa sincera de Sakura-… no puedo estar enojado con ella por mucho tiempo…

Volviendo al presente.

-Y bien que tenias razón en lo de las niñas…-dijo Hinako-…fue un milagro que no me pulverizaran…

-No les convenia meterse en problemas con el Rokudaime…

-je, mas bien no les convenia meterse conmigo…cualquiera que me provoque recibirá su merecido…-levanto su poderoso puño con una venita incrustada y una fuerte autoconfianza.

Eso le causo una dulce conmocion al Uchiha. Ya lo tenia claro. Queria a Uzumaki Hinako, le gustaba.

-Y bien, me toca hacer el almuerzo…?—pregunto el Uchiha, levantándose del sillón.

-Creo que si, te toca…-confirmo la rubia, levantándose también del sofá—Me pregunto como le estará yendo a Naruto-san y los demás…

-Conociendo a Sasuke-san…no les hablara mas que a Midori por un tiempo…-dijo entrando a la cocina

-Por cierto, si que son iguales los dos…-opino alcanzando al Uchiha en la cocina. El joven portador del Sharingan levanto una ceja.—Me refiero a Sasuke-san y tu…

-Si, el parecido es impresionante.-corto-Al menos tu curiosidad fue saciada…

-En cierta parte. Es mas fácil observarte a ti, que a èl…

-Y dime, ¿que descubriste?.

-Son iguales físicamente, excepto que Sasuke-san es mas alto que tu por unos milímetros.—Una sonrisa de "Ya lo sabia" se poso en los labios de Sasuke-menor—En lo psicológico son completamente diferentes…

-El tuvo que pasar por mas cosas traumticas que Yo…eso influye mucho en una persona…-confeso con un tono de voz un poco triste

-Demasiado. Es por ello que tu tienes una mirada mas calida y Sasuke-san una mirada gélida pero melancolica…

Al mismo tiempo en la mansión Uchiha, nuestros queridos Shinobis ya estaban en el interior de la casona, dejando sus cosas en la entrada, mientras Naruto y Hiroki se quitaban sus zapatos para poder pisar los pasillos de madera, Midori se

les adelanto buscando a Sasuke.

Se dirigió la joven al dojo, en donde dos grandes puertas esperaban ser abiertas por Midori, que las miraba, sabia cual era ese lugar, era el mismo donde sus abuelos habían sido asesinados y Uchiha Itachi torturo en su infancia a quien se convertiria a su Padre. Poso sus palidas y finas manos sobre la madera, esta crujió y levanto un poco de polvo, no pensaba abrir las compuertas, esa era su forma de dar respeto a la persona que estaba detrás de ella y que meditaba profundamente.

Sasuke lo sintió, percibió el sentimiento, a pesar de su posición de meditación, levanto su cabeza gacha, y abriendo lentamente sus ojos rebelo su Magenkyo Sharingan latente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado...dejenme un comentario sino es mucho pedir...^^

por cierto mañana coloco spoiler del prox capi

l


	55. Chapter 55

Hola

Muchos diran volvio a llover de nuevo, bueno queridos lectores agradezco de nuevo la increible paciencia de algunos que esperan a que su humilde servidora salga de sus problemas escolares, tal vez les traiga un capitulo o dos por mes...

La escuela me trae vuelta loca, pero siempre es asi en los ultimos semestres de la Universidad, pueden creerlo, ya casi me graduo!!

SIn mas el capi...Saludos a todos

* * *

El sol en lo alto del cielo, marcándose el mediodía en aquella inmensidad de arena juntada, que los hombres llaman desierto. Unos ojos verdes se distinguen en el ambiente lleno de polvorones de partículas, el dueño de estos ojos viene cubierto de pies a Cabeza por una capa negra con unas nubes muy peculiares, un color rojo intenso colorea las nubes. Se resume Akatsuki.

El Akatsuki, se relame sus propios labios, al sentir la arena adherirse a ellos, limpia con sus dedos aquellos rastros que su lengua no fue capaz de quitar.

-El sabor del desierto sigue siendo el mismo…Sara-sama, la ultima vez el combate estuvo muy divertido…Y ahora con la participación del Kazekage será aun mejor…-opino sonriendo de medio lado. Muy seguro de sus palabras y después agrego-¿Sigues aun aquí?

De pronto una figura parecida a un dragón serpiente transparente pero con cierta aura oscura rodeo el cuerpo del Akatsuki.

-Si, te he estado siguiendo el paso Kikumaru-sama…-contesto una voz grave, profunda, haciendo eco en el espacio—En este sitio me es fácil trasladarme rápidamente, pues es tan amplio, que puedo estar en todas partes…-la serpiente espectral se fue desvaneciendo lentamente, como humo que energía de una lámpara de fuego antigua, hasta que solo quedo Kikumaru.

-Bien te esperare en las afueras de suna…-ordeno—No llegues tarde…—sonrio amigablemente, como si estuviera hablando con una camarada de toda la vida. Y prosiguió su camino a través de ese paisaje desolado.

Entretanto en Suna, Sara se hallaba con su padre, el Godaime Kazekage, y Matsuri. Todos se hallaban en la oficina de Gaara. La descendiente del Kazekage no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, siempre hacia lo mismo. Gaara seguía revisando algunos papeles mirando de reojo como Matsuri su asistente, tambien se hacia cargo de los documentos ya revisados.

-Matsuri…-llamo Gaara con su tono un tanto profundo y rudo a su asistente.—Sera mejor que lleves esos papeles donde Temari…

La pelicastaña levanto su rostro, al escuchar la orden.

-Hai, como usted diga Gaara-sama. —se levanto de su asiento, tomando en sus manos los papeles sellados y revisados, entonces se detuvo un momento y se volvió al pelirrojo—Este Gaara-sama…--dijo quedito un poco nerviosa, el soberano atendió su llamado y clavo su miradaya que, saldré a hacer unas diligencias por el mercado central de la aldea y abandono la sala.

Se quedaron solos Gaara y Sara.

-Sara, que ocurre…--pregunto repentinamente el Kazekage a su retoño

La peliroja salió de su trance, estaba pensando muy seriamente en "un asunto" muy especial, que hacia unos días rondaba en su cabeza. "¿Por qué Akatsuki no había mandado a nadie mas a atacar Suna?", estaba segura que Kikumaru no estaba muerto.

-Nada, Gaara-sama…-contesto sigilosamente, a menudo hacia eso, la manera de disimular ante los demás estaba muy bien trabajada, como lo hacia el propio soberano de Suna.—Solo pensaba en Akatsuki y en cuando atacaran, por que estoy segura que lo harán de nuevo, no se darán por vencidos…Y mas por que aun estoy aquí…Shukaku esta aquí…-murmuro lo del Bijuu muy bajito.

Los ojos verdes remarcados de ojeras de Gaara, se abrieron un poco. Se levanto de su silla, y acercándose a Sara, tambien miro por la ventana, contemplando la manera en que la arena era traída por el viento a las calles de la aldea y esta a veces golpeaba la ventana del despacho del kage.

-Si ellos llegan a atacar…-dijo con seriedad, denotada en el reflejo de la ventana de la oficina-... No pienso dejar que luches sola de nuevo…-confeso, centrando sus ojos en los de su hija y posando sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

-De acuerdo Gaara-sama…--musito obedeciendo lo antes dicho, aunque en su interior sabia que le estaba mintiendo.—Saldre a dar un paseo, regresare pronto…--aviso, soltándose levemente de las manos de su progenitor. Se dio al vuelta y agrego esto ultimo—Dile a Temari-san que le ayudare mas tarde con los deberes.

Y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Pronto Sara estaba en la calle, mirando a toda la gente que paseaba por los alrededores, familias con sus hijos, vendedores, Shinobis mensajeros que iba de un lado a otro con algo de prisa, todo era semejante al ambiente que se desarrollaba en el futuro del que provenía.

Sara entonces se topo en la "acera" opuesta con un padre y su hijo pequeño de unos 4 años. Y no pudo más que sonreír. Sara iba a retomar su camino cuando de pronto esa vocecita infantil anuncio un suceso en el cielo.

--Mira Papi…El sol se esta escondiendo…

El progenitor miro hacia las alturas y confirmo lo dicho por su hijo.

--Eso es un eclipse…--explico el tutor a su pequeño hijo.-Aunque eso es raro…--penso el joven Shinobi, pues nadie pronostico un oscurecimiento solar.

Un mal presentimiento se apodero de Sara, eso no era un evento normal.

El ocultamiento del sol se daba rápidamente, eso era un mal augurio afirmando que no era un evento natural. La peliroja se dio prisa para llegar a las puertas de al aldea. Mientras lo hacia se tropezó drásticamente con una persona: Matsuri. Cayendo ambas al suelo arido.

--Sara-san…--llamo la pelicastaña sentada todavía en el piso--¿Qué te ocurre?...—cuestiono preocupadamente al ver a la joven de pie en el acto y muy agitada, sus ojos verdes temblaban.

-Matsuri-san, por favor, avisale a mi ti…--se detuvo, no podía decirlo frente a su futura progenitora, ella aun no estaba enterada de su verdadera identidad, solo del hecho de su verdadero nombre--…digo, a Kankuro-san que de la alerta roja a toda la aldea, para que estén refugiados los aldeanos y listos los Shinobis…

-Y eso?...Que ocurre realmente…--se intrigo, y quizo saber la verdad y mas detalles.

-No tengo tiempo para explicarte…--dijo presurosa, pues en ese instante desvio su vista al cielo al intuir que alguien las estaba observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

En ese momento lo descubrió, ahí donde la mitad del sol estaba oculta, sus escasos rayos iluminaron la faz de una persona bastante conocida por Sara… Kikumaru. Este se hallaba parado sobre el techo de una vivienda de la aldea, quien inmediatamente al percatarse de que la peliroja lo habia visto una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

La kunoichi de la Suna se mordió el labio de rabia, entonces tan pronto como fue descubierto, el peliplata huyo velozmente saltando de techo en techo.

Sin ninguna otra explicación Sara salió disparada tras el Akatsuki, dejando a Matsuri observando como se perdia entre la nube de polvo que las propias calles de Suna levantaban.

-¡Esta vez no escaparas!...—penso la hija del Kazekage, abriéndose paso entre los diferentes Shinobis que transitaban aquella polvorosa via publica.

-El plan esta saliendo a la perfeccion,…--canto triunfal el Akatsuki--… vamos princesa de Suna sígueme el paso.

La persecución los llevo a las afueras de Suna, mismo lugar donde lucharon, tan ardientemente, tiempo atrás.

Kikumaru se detuvo por fin algo agitado, pero con su objetivo cumplido y era por ello que simplemente se volvió a la kunoichi, quien no mostraba signos de cansancio.

Los ojos verdes-azulados de Sara estaban a la expectativa, fijándose en su adversario y en su alrededor, y aunque sabia muy bien que la arenilla cercana le daba algo de ventaja, no se confiaría.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Princesa de Suna…--llamo el Akatsuki a la peliroja con un nuevo apelativo.-Vamos a divertirnos tal como paso hace tiempo…--sonrio.—Solo que…--cambio su tono de voz divertido y burlón por uno mas sensato y tétrico pero sin borrar aquella sonrisa--…esta vez Gaara-sama también participara…--Sara se altero ante lo escuchado, ya que, inmediatamente se mordió el labio--…claro que con otro competidor.

Mientras tanto, el eclipse seguía su curso, Gaara ya se encontraba mirando aquel fenómeno desde la azotea de la torre Kazekage, asumía una posición con los brazos cruzados, el viento que soplaba en ese momento no era para nada bueno, en ese preciso momento, sin ceremonia, un estruendo sacudió el lugar donde el líder se encontraba y el resto del edificio.

Gaara logro esquivar un ataque sopresivo, una vez que el polvo se disperso, el kazekage se percato de la magnitud del asalto, un gran hueco de poca profundidad en el suelo, con una forma triangular extraña.

El sol eclipsó y la oscuridad se apodero de la aldea shinobi y un gruñido retumbo por todos los rincones de la Aldea oculta entre la Arena asustando a sus habitantes que sin mas demora se escondieron en sus casas, mientras que los ninjas salian de vigías, aunque poco podían hacer debido a la tinieblas.

De pronto otro ataque fue lanzado contra Gaara, quien afortunadamente logro esquivarlo uan vez mas, sin embargo el edificio corria peligro, ya que, si esta situación seguía pasando, se derrumbaría la torre. Fue entonces, que el Kazekage puso a trabajar su tecnica de control sobre la grava, que prácticamente alzo de entre las calles, formando una barrera defensiva en el maltratado edificio. Sin embargo los ataque s podían "desquebrajar" literalmente a la bien organizada Arena.

-No son ataques de un Humano. —concluyo el Kazekage, era difícil poder predecir en donde se efectuaría la siguiente arremetida con aquella penumbra, asi que tenia que guiarse por su buen oído y mantenerse concentrado para no ser distraído por aquello gruñidos en el ambiente, mas no se iba a rendir.

Por su parte Kankuro, daba la orden a todos los Shinobis a que se mantuvieran al margen de la situación, debido a que a sus oídos llegaron las noticias de que Gaara estaba defendiendo como podía la aldea, y al mismo tiempo era informado por Matsuri sobre la advertencia de Sara.

Unos a otros los ninjas se entregaban lámparas, velas, o cualquier otra herramienta que les pudiera alumbrar en las calles y permitir esta en guardia.

Los ninjas médicos estaban al pendiente de cualquier cosa que ocurriese.

-Kss, esos dos siempre quieren hacer todo por su cuenta…--comento fastidiado, siendo acompañado por los demás Jounins y de Baki.

-Poco podemos hacer…--dijo una voz femenina uniéndose a Kankuro en la reunión a toda prisa, se trataba de Temari.--...Esas sombras nos hacen estar indefensos…Nunca habíamos experimentado una bruma oscura tan intensa, nuestros ojos no pueden ver absolutamente nada--se mordió una de sus uñas, estaba frustrada.-Aunque nos uniéramos a Gaara, simplemente no sabríamos de donde vendrían los ataques …

-A menos que…--entonces sin decir nada mas, comenzó a correr en dirección a la azotea, invito con una cena a Temari a que lo siguiera--…Ustedes estén alerta aquí…--ordeno con autoridad.

Mientras subían las escaleras Temari busco en el rostro de su hermano una explicación de su plan.

-Aunque no podamos atacar juntos al enemigo, estoy seguro que Gaara tendrá un buena plan, después de todo es nuestro Kazekage…

Regresando al campo de batalla de Sara. Esta estaba luchando con Taijutsu puro contra el Akatsuki, quien la esquivaba fácilmente, mas cuando el quería contrataacar simplemente no daba nada de frutos, pues la peliroja también los esquivaba.

-Veo que estamos parejos…--dijo Kikumaru alejándose de Sara un momento con dos saltos hacia atrás.-Pero si sigues haciendo eso simplemente no podras vencerme…--comento desafiantemente, con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Sara en aquel momento comenzó a convocar a toda la arena a su alrededor, sabia perfectamente bien que el enemigo conocía bien todas sus técnicas desde su primer encuentro.

-Conozco todo de ti.—dijo el joven de cabellos plateados, como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de la Kunoichi-Sumado a que las condiciones no juegan a tu favor.

Sara se le quedo viendo de manera fría.

Ante esta actitud, otra sonrisa se poso en la faz del Akatsuki.

-Por que no miras por ti misma…--invito.

Por un instante, la hija del Kazekage miro atrás por encima de su hombro, y descubrió una amarga realidad. Suna, su hogar estaba en total oscuridad, pareciera que una nube de desgracia estaba posada sobre ella, abatiendo solo su terreno, pues alrededor de ella el sol iluminaba todo.

-Suna, la aldea mas querida por el Dios Sol esta sumida en penumbras….—metaforizo el integrante de Akatsuki, admirando aquella escena, tal como un critico de arte ve una pintura rupestre o una estatua.-Ya te diste cuenta…

-Eso no es obra tuya…--puntualizo Sara con una mirada penetrante volviéndose completamente hacia su enemigo--¡¿Quién vino contigo?!...—pregunto, demandando una respuesta.

Ahora fue Kikumaru quien guardo silencio completamente, mas su mueca seguía viva.

Mientras tanto, con el Godaime Kazekage, la situación seguía siendo critica. Apenas podía el soberano reconocer el patrón de ataque de su enemigo invisible, sus gruñidos no se callaban, parecia que el ente se estaba divirtiendo jugando con los presentimientos de Gaara.

--Ya me canse de esto…--murmuro seriamente el soberano entonces con movimientos discretos de sus brazos, ordeno a la arenisca que emergiera de donde se encontrara y lo rodeara para poder de una vez por todas enfrentar a su enemigo.

El elemento obedeció y rápidamente lo rodeo, luego formo una plataforma de arena viviente que le permitió a Gaara elevarse mas alla de la oscuridad que cubria Suna. Si el enemigo gustaba mucho de "jugar" pues entonces seguramente lo alcanzaría, y asi fue.

Cuando el Kazekage se elevo por los aires visualizo la situación de su pueblo, aquel tipo de domo oscuro, cubria solo a cierta altura la aldea, además de todo su terreno, desde la puerta principal hasta el último rincón. Los ojos verdeazulados de Gaara serenos y calmados, admiraron la situación dándole un punto de partida para pensar. En ese preciso momento, una energía comenzó a emerger de las mismas paredes del domo, tomando su verdadera forma, la de un dragon negro con un perfil completo de serpiente.

El soberano de la Arena, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, eso explicaba los ataques de gran tamaño que se registraban anteriormente en la torre del Kazekage, la cola de aquella bestia mitica era la respuesta.

Los ojos color carmesí del dragon se fijaron en el Kazekage, una mueca horrible y temible se dibujo en la criatura seguida de una carcajada.

Inmediatamente se fijo el vuelo hacia Gaara, este en ningún momento bajo la guardia y dirijio la arenisca para defenderse y al mismo tiempo atacar en cualquier oportunidad.

-Este es el poder del Kazekage?...—dijo con tono siniestro el dragon negro, llamado kirin.

Gaara seguía con su vista para estar atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, le asombro el hecho de que aquella criatura hablara, eso le obligaba a estar en guardia siempre y estudiar la situación, comenzó a invocar mas arena proveniente de las calles de la mismas Suna, sacaba su poder de su mismo pueblo.

Entretanto, Temari y Kankuro ya habían llegado a la azotea del edificio, y se extrañaron que no estuviera su hermano menor, lo buscaron, dispersando la oscuridad, con lámparas en sus manos. En eso estaban, cuando vieron dos columnas delgada de arena, provenientes del suelo que rodeaba a la torre Kazekage, que se levantaban hacia las alturas.

--Gaara esta arriba seguramente luchando…--concluyo Kankuro.

Temari descubrio que eran varias las columnas de arena que respondían al llamado del líder de Suna.

-No tenemos otra opción, tendremos que confiar en él…

-De nuevo, defenderá Suna solo…

-No…--nego Temari, golpeando el piso con su abanico pesado, abriéndolo completamente--…lo apoyaremos, si llega a caer, estaremos aquí para amortiguar su caída y levantarlo de nuevo.

Entretanto, Sara aun se hallaba luchando contra Kikumaru, usando taijutsu, mirando de reojo en cada movimiento hacia Suna, le preocupaba la situación que se vivía en la aldea.

-Si estas preocupada por Gaara-sama,¿No deberías darte prisa en derrotarme?...—se burlo de ella, dando un gran salto para tomar cierta distancia.

La kunoichi no contesto nada. La arena la rodaba de manera automática, gracias al poder de Shukaku estaba a salvo de cualquier ataque de frente, aunque Sara había aprendido a dominar este poder y permitirse bajar un poco la guardia para poder contraatacar en momentos clave.

El ojiverde trataba de no estar en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, ya que, esto le podría causar problemas, por que podría ser atrapado por la mismo tiempo, se coloco unos guantes negros con puas en sus nudillos para preparse para golpear.

Sara descubrió shuriken's entre cada uno de sus dedos y las lanzo contra su enemigo con precisión, después saco kunai's e hizo lo mismo. Estas armas solamente rozaron a Kikumaru, unos rasguños cualquiera.

El Akatsuki empezó a correr alrededor de la joven de cabellos rojizos, había encontrado un punto ciego, con su velocidad, y trotando de esa manera Sara a donde mandar su arena.

Su estrategia funciono, prontamente, Kikumaru pudo darle un golpe a la chica en su costado, deslizándose por un extremo donde la arena fue descuidada, Sara trato de retroceder pero no pudo defenderse. Sangre se deslizo de la comisura de los labios de la joven asimismo de su herida en su flanco.

--Tengo que salir de este circulo infernal…--medito Sara, recibiendo otro golpe, pero esta vez en su espalda, forzándola a caer de rodillas, entonces de su interior saco las fuerzas suficientes para dar un gran salto, invitando a la arena a que la acompañara, el ojiverde la observo dando otro salto tambien y alcanzarla antes de que la arena la rodeara por completo, pero no lo logro.

Sara desapareció entre toda la arena que la rodeo en una especie de esfera para planear su contraataque.

El Akatsuki se quedo con rabia disimulada, ahora tendría que obligarla a salir de esa esfera, estaba seguro que si se acercaba de frente, algo lo atacaría y considerando la distancia seria un suicidio.

-Basta de juegos…--murmuro el peliplata algo hastiado por primera vez. Corto la parte superior de su dedo pulgar, y con su misma sangre la disperso en los dos sellos ubicados en sus muñecas, estos iniciaron con un brillo muy especial. Rasgo las mangas de su capa de nubes rojas.

El akatsuki entonces formo varios sellos con sus manos y entonces dio un salto y, como una ave que aletea hacia adelante, de sus brazos emergieron agujas brillantes, de gran tamaño y delgadas, llenas de chakra, las cuales se clavaron directamente en la esfera de arena, esta trato de atraparlas pero eran tan estrechas y numerosas que era imposible tomarlas todas.

Sara se percato de aquellas espadillas que penetraban con cierta profundidad hasta llegar al interior donde ella se hallaba, tenia que darse prisa en su estrategia. Siguio con su conjuro de invocación.

Mientras tanto, Gaara aun mantenía en su lucha contra el Kirin negro, que estaba empeñado en darle un golpe fuerte, derribarlo, y poder saborear aquel chakra hasta el tuétano, algo en Sabaku no Gaara era atrayente.

El soberano intentaba con unos brazos gigantes hechos de arena tomar al Kirin. Pero este era muy escurridizo. Y en cada nuevo escape el dragon se aproximaba mas y mas, tanteando al joven líder y esperando una negligencia.

Regresando con Sara, estaba soportando muy bien los ataques repetitivos de Kikumaru, algunos de los pinchos la habían alcanzado y peor aun, unos reposaban con veneno. Sin embargo nada cortaba su meditación y concentración.

El propio Akatsuki, elegia una espadilla que emergia de su propio brazo,la untaba con veneno proveniente de una pequeña concha que contenía un liquido morado y luego la lanzaba.

-Shukaku…--llamo la chica de la arena en su mente, daba a entender que conversaba con alquien en su interior—Te convertiste en el guardian de Suna, aunque fue contra tu voluntad, sin embargo…

En un espacio siniestro con agua en su superficie y una lámpara de tenue luz que apenas alejaba las tinieblas del lugar, se hallaba una bestia de gran tamaño con una cola llena de escritos y una joven de cabellos rojos resplandecientes.

-Niña…--llamo Ichibi, riéndose macabramente en seguida

-Sin embargo, yo hice un contrato contigo, te permiti entrar en mi cuerpo, joven, frágil y en crecimiento a cambio de tu poder…

-No puedo relegarlo tan fácilmente…--objeto.

-Te parece poco lo que he ofrecido?...—desafio

Otra carcajada se escucho en el umbral, era por eso que eligio coexistir con la hija de su antiguo contenedor, por su carácter firme y su capacidad de dominio y liderazgo, tenia que admitirlo le agradaba de cierta manera.

-Entonces te concederé lo que pides…

Un chakra bestial rodeo rápidamente a Sara.

--…pero a mi manera…--termino Ichibi

La esfera donde se contenía Sara estallo. La arena se disparo por todas direcciones, su oponente se cubrió. La kunoichi quedo desprotegida con la mirada baja, tenia algunas agujas encajadas en su piel, la arena vibraba en el suelo.

Kikumaru se quedo estatico, presintió que no era la misma ninja que enfrento momento atrás. Las espadillas salieron de la piel de Sara, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mirada con los ojos idénticos a los Ichibi.

-El poder de la bestia la ha poseído…--penso para si el Akatsuki, inspeccionándola con la mirada.

Entretanto, Sara luchaba en su interior para no ser totalmente poseída por el Bijuu, si bien era cierto que Shukaku de cierta manera le obedecía no dejaba de ser una bestia de colas con voluntad propia, la cual le ordenaba arrasar con el lugar y liberarse de sus ataduras. En su mente la primogénita del Kazekage se veía rodeada de arena la cual subia rápidamente, tratando de sofocarla y hacer doblegar su conciencia.

-Se acabo el juego…--susurro bajito Sara su voz era mezcla entre un tono femenino y la de Shukaku.

El joven peliplata de Akatsuki se preparo, sin percatarse de que Sara ya habia cambiado de posición y estaba detrás suyo con un gran muro de arena, el joven se movio rápidamente para no resultar aplastado por alguna tecnica de su oponente.

-Realmente el Shukaku la tiene bajo su control…--confirmo Kikumaru quedándose estatico, gran error.

Una sonrisa extraña se formo en la cara de la peliroja, entonces su contrincante se dio cuenta de su error, y se movio tarde de la arena que estaba pisando, pero esta capturo su pie izquierdo. Kikumaru cayo al suelo y envuelto en arena.

-A..ta…ud…de..--susurro Sara, comenzando a cerrar su mano, provocando que la mitad del cuerpo del Akatsuki que estaba siendo devorado por la Arena viva se quebraba hueso por hueso.

En ese preciso momento, un gran estruendo bestial se escucho en los cielos, distrayendo a Sara de lo que estaba haciendo y preocupando a los demás Shinobis de Suna, entre ellos Temari y Kankuro.

Lo inevitable paso, Gaara se descuido y el gran kirin de color negro paso al lado del Kazekage hiriéndolo en uno de sus hombros y cabeza en el acto con una de sus garras, acción que saco de balance al líder de suna, y aquella arena de apoyo dejo de ser controlada en parte, ocasionando una caída libre.

La bestia mitológica simplemente habia cantado su victoria, al haber descontrolado a su presa.

No obstante el joven soberano no se rindió, y aun en el descenso logro recuperar el control de su arena para que lo atajara a tiempo, sin embargo no fue suficiente para una buena defensa de la embestida del Kirin negro. Gaara podía sentir ya el ataque se que avecinaba… En sus ojos verdes se reflejaron la figura del Kirin acercándose rápidamente, como lo hace un gato a un raton indefenso, abriendo sus enormes mandíbulas.

Entonces tan rápido como un rayo una masa de arena cerro la boca del dragon estrepitosamente, sorprendiendo tanto al Kirin como al Soberano de Suna, quien temblo al descubrir de donde provenia su fuerza salvadora.

Una enorme masa de Arena, se movia como si en el suelo existiera un mar de color avellana, y en un espacio aparte en donde las aguas terrenales parecían dar respeto uan persona muy especial para Gaara se hallaba, Sara, su primogénita.

Los ojos del Kazekage captaron algo mas aparte de la figura de su hija, algo que lo helo hasta la medula, y es que vislumbraba a la peliroja con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto de arena, como si Shukaku ya hubiese poseído. La mitad de su rostro y cuerpo estaba de color avellanado y pero sus pupilas era la viva imagen de la mirada de Ichibi. Sara centro sus ojos en Gaara pero no lo reconocio, este formo una mueca lastimosa, era demasiado doloroso verla asi…pensó en si mismo, asi se veía cuando Ichibi se apoderaba de èl cuando niño?, Eso explicaba muchas cicatrices de su niñez.

Desgraciadamente, Sara se dio cuenta en lo mas de su ser, que su futuro progenitor de cierta manera le temia.

-Esos ojos están temblando…--penso en su mente la princesa de Suna, su cuerpo actuaba según su voluntad y la del poder de Shukaku, era de por si muy inestable y percibir el temor paterno la hizo aun mas frágil.

Una lagrima huérfana se escapo en los ojos de Shukaku, la bestia sintió el estado de su dueña y simplemente termino el trabajo. La arena aplasto la boca del Kirin matándolo al instante, la bestia amenazaba con caer en al aldea, pero la misma polvo dorado del desierto se encargo de el, haciéndolo añicos su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo, la oscuridad abandonaba a Suna.

Anunciando que todo acababa ya, Kikumaru que estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo desquebrajado aun vivía, Sara lo habia dejado para ir a auxiliar a Gaara. El Akatsuki contemplaba la escena.

-Lo hiciste princesa de suna…--sonrio con sangre en sus labios--…sin embargo tuviste que pagar un alto precio verdad?...—murmuro sus ultimas palabras antes de caer en el sueño eterno.

Los habitantes, ninjas, y demás salieron de la oscuridad y recibieron al Dios sol de nuevo en sus vidas, entonces Temari y Kankuro junto con los demás Jounin divisaron a Gaara en las alturas sostenido por una torrecilla inestable de Chakra. Todos alabaron al Kazekage desde el suelo, celebrando su victoria sobre aquellas tinieblas enemigas. Pero el kage del viento, no los podía escuchar, se fijaba en Sara que simplemente dejo de mirarlo y bajo su cabeza, dejando que el polvo dorado alimento del Ichibi en la antigüedad la devorara por completo, Gaara salto de donde estaba, todos los ciudadanos de la aldea lo vieron y se estremecieron ante la escena, nadie podía ver que estaba pasando a las afueras de Suna, aquel hecho tan importante que explicaba el comportamiento de su líder.

Sin embargo fue tarde….

La arena recogió a Sara…el poco elemento que aun obedecía al Kazekage trato de guiarlo hasta su retoño lo mas pronto posible, permitiéndole deslizarse…

Demasiado tarde…Cuando llego el joven soberano al suelo, a cierta distancia la arenilla formo a Shukaku pero en menor tamaño, se podía ver su cola, misma que alzo, el biju miro a Gaara pero no mucho, se dio al vuelta y se escapo.

Sin perder tiempo el Kazekage salió presuroso tras el biju que parecia diluirse con el paisaje, Temari y Kankuro salieron de la aldea también, preocupados por la actitud de su hermano menor hacia unos minutos. ¿Por que salto?, ¿Qué descubrió?.

Shukaku seguía corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, su dueña desde su corazón lo pedia a gritos, aunque la mente de Sara estaba inconciente, razón que explicaba por que el biju la invadió y salió, su ultimo pensamiento con el que se quedo fue divisar a su padre con temor y eso la destrozo. La bestia de colas, parecia que llamaba a uan tormenta de arenilla para que perdieran su rastro.

Gaara , el joven padre, seguai corriendo vio la tormenta, su dos hermanos mayores también la vieron a las lejanías, extraño fenómeno. Mas, esto no freno a Gaara.

--Gaara…!!...—grito Kankuro lo sufientemente fuerte para que escuchara el pelirojo.

--Es peligroso que se acerque a esa tormenta!!—advirtio Temari, al ver que ni vacilo el Kazekage para entrar a la tormenta.

Con mucho esfuerzo entro Godaime Kazekage, el viento era salvaje y la arena no ayudaba mucho, asi que uso su propio elemento para que lo cubriera para seguir adelante.

Entretanto en la mente de Sara.

Se hallaba completamente acostada de lado, con unos ojos verdes sin brillo por la tristeza, derramando lagrimas, podía catalogarse como una niña pequeña desamparada, asi se sentía.

La grava dorada a su alrededor trataba de consolarla acunandola.

-Mi padre me teme…--se repetía.

-Niña…--hablo Shukaku-Quieres que te saque de aquí?

-Asi es…Llevame lejos

-Aunque èl nos siga hasta el fin del mundo?...—metaforizo.

-Èl?...—cuestiono Sara sin entender nada.

-Mi antiguo contenedor…

Los ojos de Sara recuperaron levemente su brillo.

La tormenta de Arena comenzó a cesar, la podía ver algo Gaara entre cada remolino polvoroso.

-Shukaku…--murmuro al ver a la bestia siendo remarcada por el Sol del desierto, lo miraba moviendo sigilosamente su cola.

Entretanto Temari y Kankuro retomaron su persecución por su hermano, al ver que su obstáculo se esfumo poco a poco.

Gaara se fue acercando poco a poco, sin ninguna duda, levanto su mano para tocar a aquella criatura monstruosa según algunos. Entonces sus hermanos llegaron. Y vieron al Biju y lo peor a Gaara acercansele.

-Espera!!...—grito Temari.—No te acerques a la bestia!!

-Shukaku?!...—dijo Kankuro no creyendo lo que sus ojos mostraban.—Como?

El kazekage que por un momento se detuvo ante la llegada de sus hermanos, retomo su camino hasta que lo toco, Temari y Kankuro estaban angustiosos y listos para cualquier imprevisto, no se sabia, como reaccionaria Ichibi al estar ante Gaara.

Shukaku bajo su cabeza para recibir la mano del Soberano,entonces Gaara lo sintió, la superficie de Shukaku parecia un total escudo hecho de arena.

-Consuélala…--escucho como telepatía el pelirojo al toca la cabeza del biju.

Sin ceremonia, con fervor Gaara comenzó a escarbar como si destruyera una figura de Arena, arruinando la estructura de Shukaku que ni se inmuto, parecia que la vida lo abandono en cuanto se entrego a su antiguo JUNCHURIKI.

Ante la mirada atónita de ambos hermanos mayores del Kazekage descubrieron algo asombroso.

Gaara la vio, a su querida hija, Sara, su mas preciosa hija que habia aprendido a amar en estos meses, estaba atascada en la gravilla inconciente claro esta, ella representaba el corazón de ese mini Shukaku, el mismo que prefirió dejar de huir por el bien de la joven.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero aun lagrimas nacian en ellos, con cuidado, su padre amoroso la sustrajo derribando lo que quedaba de Shukaku y simplemente la recostó en su torso.

-Sara…--la llamo con una tierna voz. Secando sus lagrimas.

-Otou…san…--murmuro en automatico la peliroja, no estaba aun conciente pero sabia que ese calor fraternal no podía ser confundido por nadie, era su padre.

-Nunca te temeré…--dijo de pronto--…eres mi hija…

Sara reacciono abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose con los de su padre futuro. Trato de contenerse y no sacar su temor, tristeza, alegría, todo a la vez, todo lo que representaba aquellas palabras que le habia dicho Gaara.

El Kazekage, ademas de ser soberano, actuo como padre, sabia que era lo correcto, nadie le habia enseñado eso, asi que simplemente la abrazo, recostando la cabeza de Sara en su pecho para consolarla y que nadie mas que èl y la propia joven supieran que estaba llorando. La peliroja lo abrazo también.

Temari y Kankuro se conmovieron por la escena y esperaron hasta que fuera propio acercarse.

-Te dije que no lucharías sola…--susurro finalmente Gaara con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Descubriendo finalmente como se sentía ser padre.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Ni hay reflexiones

Spoilers ?

Claro que si!!

Capitulo siguiente

Kimeru

_Realmente estas aqui por tu cuenta o por que simplemente te obligaron a ello? _Esa es la pregunta que se mantiene en la mente de Midori Uchiha, realmente Sasuke, su futuro progenitor actuo por ella?

_Sasuke esta cambiado...Pero no me dara por vencido volvera a sonrerir junto a todo el equipo 7 _Una promesa de parte de Naruto, Sasuke esta indiferente con todos excepto con su hija mayor.

_Estoy aqui...para asegurar el futuro, y el reinado de Akako-sama, aunque ella caiga, por lo menos el pasado caera con ella, son AS bajo su manga _Palabras de un Akatsuki, ¡¡**SAURON ENTRA EN ACCION!!**

**_Notas finales.- Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, que en un tiempito pude realizar para ustedes, se que HIATUS de retoños fue largo y que dejaron de saber de mi, pero a pesar del lento ritmo que llevo, ESTOY DECIDIDA A TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA Y COMENZAR LA NUEVA QUE LES PROMETI!!_**

**_Saludos GRACIAS POR LEER RETOÑOS_**

**_Atte._**

**_Miyu Nihayami_**


	56. Chapter 56

_**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores de nuevo**_

_**Sepamos que ocurrira que ha ocurrido en el futuro, y como todos los shinobis se preparan con el animo abajo por la ausencia de Rokudaime Hokage, perohay buenas noticias y malas Akatasuki se acerca los retoños mas pequeños del Clan Uchiha, Susuke y Susume  
**_

_**¡HOY ES DOBLE EPISODIO DE RETOÑOS!  
**_

_**Disfruten este capitulo... y solo sigan al proximo**_

_**Los kiere MIyu Nihayami**_

_**

* * *

**_

Grandes estruendos sacudian a toda la aldea de la Hoja, viajamos a una epoca de 20 años en el tiempo, el futuro de donde los retoños provienen…

-Akatsuki ha empezado el ataque…-comento Natsume desde la parte mas alta de Konoha, es decir aquella montaña donde las cabezas Hokage estaban talladas en roca solida.

-Asi es…-hablo Kirabi, uniendose a la observación de su compañera—Esta aldea es muy grande, asi que será difícil evacuar a tanta gente a tiempo…-medito, recargando una de sus piernas sobre una roca grande cercana y viendo la inmensidad de Konoha y como de algunas partes se erguían columnas de polvo por las recientes contracciones de la tierra.

-Ellos saben defenderse solos, de eso estoy segura…-apoyo sus manos en su cintura, decorando su rostro con una sonrisa pacifica.

-En todo caso, si la situación empeora, seremos los refuerzos…Mientras tanto…-desvio su atención a la aldea de nueva cuenta, y acomodándose los lentes oscuros que portaba en sus ojos, añadio-…Admiremos las estrategias y los actos de los Shinobis de Konoha.

-Que nos deslumbren entonces…-concluyo con cierto tono picaro.

Entretanto en al villa Uchiha, todos los Anbus a cargo de Uchiha Sasuke, se movían para formar sus escuadrones de ataque.

Un comandante daba sus instrucciones a sus subordinados.

-Por ahora ustedes iran a la zonas de conflicto, después de cierto tiempo el escuadron siguiente en la lista, partira a ayudarlos y a cubrirlos en caso de haber muchos heridos o que el ninja medico haya caído…¡Mantenganse firmes hasta el final, SOMOS UNO DE LOS PILARES PRINCIPALES DE ESTA ALDEA, POR LO TANTO NO DEBEMOS CAER!

Un gesto afirmativo masivo se escucho, para dar paso a la desaparición de los ninjas cada uno con sus mascaras puestas y con el logotipo del Clan Uchiha en el costado de su brazo derecho impregnado en el uniforme Anbu de color negro en su totalidad. Ese era el sello distintivo de la fuerza Uchiha, a diferencia de los Anbus de color Gris tradicionales, que servían a la otra fuerza de ataque de servicio al Hokage, liderada por Sai.

Sakura emergio de la mansión Uchiha, lista para el asalto, con una imagen drásticamente cambiada. Para empezar su bandana Shinobi se hallaba en su frente, cabe aclarar que la extensión del protector Shinobi rosado era mas largo, ya que, sobresalía de entre su cabello.

Estaba vestida como una Jounin, solo ciertos detalles estaban cambiados, predominando el negro pero y playera protegido por un chaleco verde, pero lo que estaba sobre este típico uniforme Shinobi era cierto detalle que la Haruno agrego, se trataba de una camisa de luchadora blanca con borde de color rojizo, con su alias de Shinobi impregnados en la zona de la espalda. Y su cabello finamente recogido en una coleta sexy alta en su cabeza, para mejorar su agilidad. Sin olvidar sus guantes negros.

Es por ello que se podría considerar a Haruno Sakura una autentica luchadora con todas sus letras.

Sasuke alcanzo a su esposa.

-Seguramente Naruto ya volvió a la torre Hokage…-dijo la Haruno al Uchiha

-No, tal vez este todavía en el camino, ya que, paso antes a los territorios Hyuga…

-Entiendo. Entonces somos los primeros en movernos…

De pronto de una bola de humo emergió un Anbu de uniforme gris.

-Uchiha-sama, traigo un mensaje de Sai-sama…Nuestros hombres ya se han movido a los puntos de conflicto, esperan su pronto arribo, ademas solicita que este en el puesto de control para poder idear alguna estrategia a manera de contraataque, si estos son los primeros dolores…

-Comunicale que lo vere de inmediato

-Uchiha-sama una cosa mas…-su tono de voz se volvió un poco bajo, no se sabia si era melancolía o simple confidencialidad por la información—Rokudaime Hokage-sama ha regresado a la aldea?

Ante esta pregunta de tanto peso, tanto Sakura como Sasuke, se dieron cuenta que las fuerzas propias de la aldea sentían mucho la perdida del sexto líder, se podía percibir la desprotección propio entre todos los ninjas.

-Dile que "él" esta aquí…Seguramente pronto se reunirá con nosotros en el campo de batalla…-comento el Uchiha.

Con un cambio de animo palpable por unos segundos en el mensajero, pues la mascara puesta en su rostro escondió su sonrisa de felicidad mas su lenguaje corporal lo delato, se retiro rápidamente con la noticia.

-Nos veremos después entonces Sasuke-kun…-dijo Sakura—Debo estar con el equipo medico en batalla, pues seguramente Tsunade-shishou se encargara de…

-Oka-san!—grito un niño desde las lejanías, atravesando entre la multitud de escuadrones que escuchaban aun ordenes y tácticas de ataque.

La pelirosa volteo de inmediato, como olvidar ese timbre de voz perteneciente a Uchiha Susuke, su hijo de 12 años de edad, que aun no se graduaba como Genin.

-Susuke!...-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?, deberías estar con el grupo de evacuación de la academia.—cuestiono Sakura a su hijo, tomandolo por los hombros y al anotar cierta ausencia, agrego-Donde esta tu hermana?

-Viene mas atrás, nos escapamos de Iruka-sensei…—sonrio satisfecho por lograr despistar a su maestro.

-No es algo para sentirse orgulloso Susuke…-reprendio la Haruno a su pequeño, al mismo tiempo que Susume se daba paso entre los Shinobis con cierta dificultad, pues su timidez a veces le hacia imposible avanzar entre las multitudes.

Cuando por fin llego, recibió el mismo regaño de su progenitora.

-Pero Oka-san, nosotros también somos integrantes del Clan Uchiha…

-Ni siquiera son Genin…Y aunque lo fueran no se les permitiría estar aquí…-replico severamente la Haruno.

-Pero…-Susuke miro a su Padre, para buscar algún comentario a su favor.

-Tu madre tiene razón, será mejor que regresen con Iruka-sensei, le pediré a algún Anbu del clan para que los lleve sanos y salvos…-dijo, buscando a alguien disponible.

-No es justo!..—grito el impetuoso Susuke con un puchero—Nunca podemos ser de utilidad…-bajo sus ojos molesto consigo mismo-Siempre nos protegen…Por eso envidio a Midori-neesan y Sasuke-niisan…Ellos pueden estar en el campo de batalla

-Estas equivocado.—dijo Sasuke con seriedad, centrando sus ojos negros en los verdes de su hijo—No tienen ni siquiera el potencial de un Genin…Asi que como esperas ayudar en esta batalla…

Escuchando cada palabra paternal por parte de su esposo, de Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura simplemente sonrio conmovida y centro de nuevo su atención en sus hijos.

-Aun asi, Otou-san, no hay nada que podamos hacer, mas que huir…-dijo Susume velozmente por su nerviosismo con una valentía, apretando sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Creo que pueden hacer algo…-Dijo el patriarca. Captando rápidamente la atención de Sakura, -Si ustedes creen que están ya en un nivel Gennin, entonces harán lo siguiente…Sabran que dentro de la Villa Uchiha hay muchos niños mas pequeños que ustedes…-Los dos gemelos asintieron.—Entonces su deber será llevarlos hasta los refugios de la aldea…

-Entiendo…-dijo Susuke comprendiendo la indicación y cruzando los brazos con seriedad.

-Aceptamos Otou-san. —afirmo prontamente Susume, esperanzada por su primera misión encomendada por su padre.

-Una vez que lleguen con Iruka-sensei, su misión habrá finalizado.—concluyo.

Sakura aun no salía de su asombro, por tales indicaciones, era demasiado peligroso. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sasuke le hizo un gesto para que guardara sus palabras.

-Bien, en donde están esos niños?...—comento al aire con cierto ímpetu Susuke, entonces los vio reunidos, algo temerosos, con sus brazos encogidos sobre sus pechos , asimismo algunos tomados de las manos, y confusos mirando como se movían "los grandes" a su alrededor, en un solo lugar en cierta parte de la calle cercana a donde se encontraban los gemelos Uchiha, sin ninguna ceremonia corrió hacia sus "protegidos" que debían ser escoltados.

Los pequeños inmediatamente captaron toda la vitalidad de Susuke que los invitaba a no tener miedo y confiar.

Susume iba ir tras su hermano pero se detuvo y volviéndose a sus padres dijo.

-te prometo que no te fallaremos Otou-sama…

Y dicho esto partió para encontrarse con su hermano, el Anbu que se hallaba reuniendo a los niños para llevarlos a los refugios le fue comunicado por parte de Susuke la misión encomendada para ambos. El ninja no muy convencido, miro a su superior, a Uchiha Sasuke, y este simplemente afirmo y le dijo algo moviendo sus labios, el subordinado leyó el mensaje de los labios del Uchiha. "Dejalos Ir, pero vigílalos sutilmente".

-Sasuke-kun. ¿Por qué les diste esa mision?...—pregunto la pelirosa

-Sakura, esos niños están creciendo, se graduaran muy pronto y ese dia esta pronto a llegar…

-Aun asi…-trato de explicarse mejor-¡Ni siquiera tienen el nivel de un Gennin…!-grito preocupada.

Y con justa razón después de todo estaban hablando del peligro que podría amenazar a sus hijos. Sasuke replico:

-Sin embargo partirán acompañados por Anbus a la distancia…Así que confía en mí…-susurro con esa metodica voz tranquilizadora

-Si tu lo dices, entonces confiare en ti, Sasuke-kun…-repuso confiada.

Tenía que creer en el Uchiha, a pesar de sus dudas, por que después de todo era el padre de esos dos próximos genin y jamás los pondría en alguna situación en la cual no pudieran afrontar. Entonces la esposa del Uchiha dijo:

-Bien tengo que irme Ya, no quiero retrasar mi llegada…-concluyo, dispuesta a saltar al techo mas cercano, entonces se detuvo un momento para darle un abrazo sorpresivamente a su esposo, quien no lo esperaba.

-Sakura…¿?...

-Prometeme que estaras bien, no te arriesgues mucho de acuerdo?...—susurro dulcemente en el oído del Uchiha, este le correspondió.

-Tu tampoco…

Asi en un puff la Haruno desapareció de los brazos del Uchiha, partiendo con buena agilidad al próximo techo y continuar su camino.

Entretanto, Hinata estaba con la gente de su Clan, en compañía de Neji a las afueraz de los territorios Hyuga . Su fuerza no era tan militar coloquialmente hablando, mas si eran un apoyo de cierta manera, todos los clanes de Konoha, a excepción del Uchiha, defendían a la aldea en caso de que esta fuese invadida, es decir eran el poder de ofensiva interna, mientras que los Anbus Uchiha y los Anbus al servicio de Sai eran el ataque externo..

Todos los demás Hyuga que estaban presentes delante de su líder. Hinata miro a su retoño que escuchaba a las lejanías.

Sin mas ceremonia, Yuki se retiro sigilosamente entre la multitud de Shinobis portadores del Byakugan.

Entretanto, un Shinobi por fin entraba a los aposentos de la torre Hokage. En su interior una mujer madura, pero con un alto temperamento, entre gritos daba órdenes a todos los Shinobis lideres allegados a la posición del Kage.

-Ya lo saben bien!...—gritaba la mujer con una cabellera rubia sujeta en dos coletas, que a pesar de sus setenta y tantos, aun lucia una apariencia de una femina de veintitantos o mas bien de treintaytantos.—Mientras los aldeanos son evacuados, quiero que las fuerzas de contraataque estén preparadas, no permitiré que esta aldea acabe en ruinas…!.Los heridos trasládenlos lo mas pronto posible al hospital de Konoha y formen una barrera para la protección del edificio…Haya estare Yo pronto…

-Pero…Godaime-sama…-replico suavemente uno de los Anbus.

-¡Que!…-exclamo de mala gana, por lo estresante del asunto, no estaba para objeciones, mucho menos para preguntas tontas

-Entonces…-se detuvo y bajando su tono habitual de voz, agrego—No estará con nosotros liderando el contraataque, si la situación se torna dificil…

Tsunade se mordió el labio de rabia, pero también de nostalgia, sabia quien debía ocupar ese lugar al que su subordinado se refería.

-¡¿Acaso necesitan que un Hokage este en la línea enemiga para luchar?—grito a todo pulmon, levantándose de su silla. Provocando que Tonton se levantara de repente.

Este reclamo fue oído por el recién llegado que se encontraba en el exterior de la oficina del Hokage, que bien se habia camuflado por el edificio para no ser detectado ni percibido, aunque con todo el alboroto y presión que habia en el ambiente, los propios Shinobis que se hallaban en los corredores de la torre no tuvieron tiempo ni para sospechar de que alguien se hubiera introducido sutilmente.

-Le ruego disculpe a mi compañero…-solicitó otro Anbu, mientras el susodicho daba una reverencia de perdón.

Tsunade se dejo caer en la silla pesadamente, y haciendo un gesto con la mano, indico a los Anbus que se fueran Ya.

-Maldicion, no ven la situación en la que estamos…-se quejo en voz alta, posando sus dedos levemente en su frente, como si un dolor de cabeza fuerte la atormentara.

Sin embargo, estaba en su poder dirigir de nuevo a la batalla a todos en la aldea, puesto que era de nueva cuenta La QUINTA HOKAGE, y a pesar de la edad que pesaba en sus hombros no iba a darse por vencida. Desde que el ROKUDAIME le notifico que se ausentaría por unos asuntos personales que, si bien, la senju conocía, era por ello que tuvo que tomar las riendas de nuevo, apaciguar a los ninjas por la repentina marcha de su líder y ,aunque, muy a su pesar, no pudo detener los intentos de recuperar y traer de vuelta a Rokudaime Hokage, iniciados por Sasuke y compañía.

Toda la historia se repetía de nuevo, pero esta vez los esfuerzos eran para el regreso de un Hokage a su puesto. Que fácil hubiera sido si Uchiha Sasuke se hubiera convertido en el sucesor en al escala Hokage, eso le hubiera ahorrado mucho esfuerzo que su edad le limitaba. Lastima que las cosas no se dieron de esa forma.

De pronto un nuevo toquido en la puerta saco de su letargo a Tsunade, que sin levantar la mirada, siguió revisando los papeles de informes del reciente ataque, y al son de que su nuevo invitado pasara, solo dio la orden sin ponerle atención.

-Que nuevas me traes…Y de que Parte…-cuestiono en automatico la Senju.

-Veo que esta muy ocupada…-comento el recién llegado, formando una media sonrisa.

-No estoy para juegos…-replico furiosa, levantándose de su asiento y encarando a su visitante. Entonces al reconocerle simplemente se quedo en silencio, pasmada. Aquel cerdito que la acompañaba rápidamente se levanto ante el extraño silencio de su ama y entonces también reconoció a aquella persona, asi rápidamente el lechoncito se puso a su lado, frotando su nariz contra la pierna para cerciorarse de su aroma.

-Oye Tonton, calma soy yo…-se inclino para acariciar a aquel chanchito.

-Has vuelto Naruto…-murmuro Tsunade, dibujando una amplia sonrisa, y brindándole una buena dosis de tranquilidad.

-Si, asi es, al final Sasuke tuvo éxito en su misión, así que puede irle agradeciendo…-concluyo con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

-SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE TARDASTE TANTO!—exclamo de improviso Tsunade, sorprendiendo al Uzumaki, pues este puso sus ojos como platos. Y retumbando ese grito por todo el recinto de la torre, atrayendo rápidamente a Shizune al despacho

-Que pasa Tsunade-sama!...—exclamo la pelicastaña. Entonces reconoció al Uzumaki en la escena al devolverse este a mirarla.—Naruto-sama ha vuelto…!...—sonrio aliviada.

-Asi es Shizune-san…-contesto, rascándose la mejilla como tip de timidez, aun le constaba trabajo que la sobrina de Dan, le dijera de ese modo, puesto que Naruto era mucho menor que ella.—Bueno ya que estoy aquí…-dijo con tono autoritario y unos ojos azules serios y profundos-…Godaime Hokage, dime las noticias…

Entretanto, los gemelos Uchiha seguían con su misión en marcha, Susume lideraba el grupo, convenciéndose a si misma que tenia que ser fuerte, demostraría a todos, y asi misma que podría salir adelante; mientras Susuke cuidaba el final del grupo para poder realizar un rápido contraataque, su mirada color esmeralda daban un ironico contraste con la faceta seria que se proyectaba en su rostro infantil, para el joven Uchiha ya era todo un ninja.

Los niños que escoltaban, hijos de los distintos integrantes del escuadron de batalla al servicio del Clan Uchiha, no portaban Sharingan ni nada por el estilo, no obstante prácticamente eran considerados como el Clan en si junto a la familia principal. Los infantes se hallaban un poco inquietos, algunos apenas llegaban a los 10 años, otros simplemente eran bebes cargados por sus hermanos mayores.

Dos Anbus seguían muy de cerca la travesia del grupo de niños, acatando las ordenes de su líder directo. No habían sido detectados por los gemelos Uchiha.

Sin embargo los Anbus, tampoco detectaron que tambien eran cazados. Fue entonces que un sonido de metal se escucho en los techos cercanos al grupo de evacuación, Susuke y Susume se percataron de inmediato y se pusieron en guardia, sus escoltados se asustaron un poco, los niños mayores se agacharon para poder abrazar a los menores para protegerlos mejor y salir huyendo en cualquier momento si la situación lo requería, algunos aun eran estudiantes de academia muy jóvenes pero sabían lo básico de supervivencia.

-Esten alertas!—grito Susuke con una kunai en la mano, a los infantes detrás de el, antes de reaccionar, algo cayo delante de su presencia, el cuerpo de un anbu. Esto perturbo a todos los presentes mostrándoles una cara no muy agradable de la vida Shinobi. La muerte.

Susuke se quedo pasmado, mientras que Susume puso sus manos sobre su boca, sus ojos verdes temblaban traumatizados.

-Si los descendientes del Clan Uchiha se asustan tan fácilmente entonces, Akako-sama es la reina indiscutible de todos ellos…-comento una voz profunda, algo tenebrosa, Su capa de nubes rojas lo presento.

-Susume…-murmuro Susuke algo temeroso, su cuerpo temblaba ante la presencia de aquel individuo.

Un adulto joven de cabello oscuro, libre en el aire se movia, cuyo y ojos color morado intenso. Listo para arremeter contra su objetivo, de forma personal. Se trataba de Hankyo, la mano derecha de la líder de Akatsuki.

El Akatsuki sujetaba en su mano el brazo del otro Anbu que estaba prácticamente moribundo, lleno de heridas y sangre por doquier. Sin ninguan ceremonia lazo el cuerpo que aterrizo delante de los dos pequeños Uchihas.

Los dos pares de ojos de color verde, siguieron el movimiento de la caída del cuerpo en cámara lenta, tal desprecio, tal muerte elegante y cruel. Despues involuntariamente su miradas fueron atraídas mágicamente a los ojos purpura profundos de Hankyo que simplemente los hundió en una visión terrorífico.

Una ilusión, en donde una trampa de kunais, impuestas por el enemigo se accionaba y arrebataba las vidas inocentes de los hijos de la guardia Uchiha, y al mismo tiempo Hankyo personalmente tomaba la vida de los dos hermanos Uchiha, asesinándolos a una velocidad enorme, dejando solo el prodigio de verse caer uno al otro al suelo.

Susuke podía ver caer a su hermana menor al mismo tiempo que Susume lo veía a él, concluyendo en un baño de sangre.

Entonces algo se rompió en el interior de Uchiha Susuke al mismo tiempo una energía poderosa emergió, no quería ser impotente ante esa visión, no quería morir aun y menos en esas condiciones. Sabia que era una visión pero no un destino final.

Una aura rojiza se apodero de su ojos verdes, inundándola y al mismo tiempo una corona negra se alzaba en el centro de sus ojos adornados por una comilla, pronto en su ojo derecho fueron dos mientras que en el izquierdo una sola.

Vio el flujo de Chakra correr, acaso había cambiado en algo. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta su Sharingan había despertado contra todo pronostico, siempre estuvo en duda que ocurriera puesto que la sangre Uchiha escogía a unos pocos privilegiados.

El Uchiha se dio cuenta que podría moverse, ya no tenia miedo, mas bien era su voluntad de protección y vivir que lo impulso a sacar y lanzar varias kunais al enemigo, Hankyo desvio su curso con su espada de manera elegante.

-Susume…-volvio a llamar el pelicastaño a su hermana menor, que estaba en peor estado que él, estaba llorando en shock, entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Sus ojos eran distintos, reconoció el sharingan en ellos. Tambien ella escapo del Genjutsu pero tenia un rastro de los efectos aun en su mente.

-No…no quiero morir…-susurro la pequeña Uchiha, sorprendiendo a su hermano, la niña frunció el ceño decidida-…Aqui!...—miro a Susuke.

Hankyo ni se inmuto. Los veía expectantes y ellos a él.

-Escuchen…-ordeno Susuke a los demás niños.—…deben huir lo mas rápido posible …

-Nosotros les daremos una señal…-continuo Susume, estaban ambos gemelos sincronizados.

-Pero y ustedes…?—pregunto una niña de 10 años asustada, ante la decisión de los protectores y el propio enemigo que los hostigaba psicologicamente, abrazaba a su hermano a penas de 8 años.

-Nosotros somos sus guardianes y tienen que seguir nuestras ordenes…

-Sino sobrevivimos ustedes tienen que hacerlo, son parte del Clan asi que tienen que seguir con vida y llegar a salvo…-dijo Susuke

-No somos aun ni genin, pero somos miembros de un mismo clan…aunque no nos una la sangre…sus padres pelean codo a codo con los nuestros …-concluyo Susume valerosamente, ganándose la admiración de su hermano, ante esto la Uchiha sonrio con pena, se había superado asi misma con esa valentía.

-Asi que ahora andando!...1…2…3…—incito Susuke.

Todos los niños corrieron en distintas direcciones ,seria mas difícil atraparlos.

Hankyo se movio rápidamente a la derecha interceptando a un grupo que se detuvo al instante, Susuke salto a defenderlos fieramente, el Akatsuki se movio a la direccion contraria para atacar a Susume, su repentino ataque fue solamente una distracción.

La pequeña ojirubi se movio inmediatamente para evitar un embestida frontal, se paso al lado de los niños para ser el escudo humano. Fue golpeada en el estomago brutalmente por una patada, la niña se doblo del dolor, el ataque la envio de lleno una pared, rebotando en ella, para luego caer al suelo, ante este hecho tan violento, los protegidos de Susume simplemente se asustaron aun mas. Susuke, por su parte le quemaba la rabia por dentro y se preparo para lanzarse al ataque, pero ver a su hermanita que a pesar de tener un hilo de sangre en su boca, luchaba por levantarse, se detuvo, estaban juntos en este asunto y ninguno aun caia inconciente.

La pequeña Uchiha, subestimada por todos , incluso los enemigos, mantenía a flote su coraje y su sharingan, justo en el ultimo instante, cubrió su estomago sigilosamente con sus brazos para no recibir todo el golpe.

-No se queden viendo aprovechen para escapar…-les grito el Uchiha mayor al resto de los niños que aun no huian, y que eran testigos del espectáculo. Estos aprovecharon, Hankyo se quedo inmóvil en su sitio, estaba un poco lejos de Susume, y había unos cuantos metros de separación con Susuke.

No obstante de pronto, una fuerza poderosa atrajo violentamente al hermano mayor, en direccion a Hankyo, quien tomo el cuello del futuro genin con su mano, la pequeña Uchiha contemplaba como podrían asfixiar a su gemelo. No podía moverse por que tenia algunas costillas rotas, seria por la adrenalina, el ambiente o la escena en la que estaba, que simplemente no había dolor. Que impotencia, tener el sharingan pero no poderse mover.

Susuke trataba de safarse, empero la fuerza de atracción le negaba la posibilidad, parecería que estaba en una piscina llena de agua y que solo su cabeza estuviera fuera.

-Se acabo…-susurro metódicamente Hankyo cerrando su mano.

En un parpadeo, una gran shuriken voladora se incrusto en el cuerpo del Akatsuki, devolviendo una nube de humo con un tronco partido en dos, una técnica de sustitución, el verdadero salto a un techo cercano.

De pronto unos brazos tomaron a Susuke, evitando el estrellarse contra el suelo, ahora el pequeño portador del Sharingan, descubria la cara de su salvador. Una joven, de ojos negros y cabello gris oscuro con un fleco idéntico a los suyos, él mismo casi podía jurar que parecían familia, asimismo, lo que mas le sorprendió fue su sharingan.

En ese mismo instante, Susume era levantada del suelo, por una joven con los mismos rasgos físicos de la salvadora de su hermano gemelo, salvo que esta joven su cabello que era mas corto, la mas pequeña de los Uchiha percibió empatía con su rescatadora, que la sostenía en sus brazos y que le susurro dulcemente.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien ahora…hemos llegado para ayudarles...

Susume asintió y pregunto.

-Quienes son…?

Al mismo segundo Susuke preguntaba lo mismo. Una sonrisa lastimosa se dibujo en los rostros de las dos jóvenes adultas.

-Uchiha Asumi…-contesto la protectora a la hija mas pequeña de Sasuke, una brisa ligera acaricio los cabellos oscuros recortados de Asumi, sacudiendolos

-Uchiha Kyoko…-respondio por su parte la misteriosa Uchiha a Susuke, sin dejar de observar a su enemigo, Susuke se sorprendió mucho, jamás había escuchado esos nombres dentro del Barrio Uchiha-…Las explicaciones vendrán después…-corto la hija mayor de Itachi, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del niño que sostenía y protegía ahora con una kunai.

Hankyo que instantáneamente fue ubicado, se encontraba en un techo cercano, observando la razón de ese "inconveniente" que impidió la muerte de su objetivo. Los ojos violetas se concentraron en las dos jóvenes recién llegadas, ellas eran distintas, sus chakra's eran diferentes a las de los demás Uchiha que logro investigar y enfrentar, sus energias de esas chicas morenas, eran similares a las que tuvo Akako-sama en su juventud.

Un repentino recuerdo emergió, de entre las lagunas de memoria de Hankyo, relacionado a una adolescente de cabellos azabaches mirando el horizonte inocentemente y volviéndose hacia aquella persona que la acompañaba, regalándole una sonrisa esplendida, sincera, jovial e inocente.

El Akatsuki, solamente se quedo estatico, y sin mas demora fue atacado en un santiamén por Kyoko, su sharingan izquierdo cambio, dejo de tener tres aspas, Hankyo desvio el puño de la Uchiha, pero esta aprovecho la oportunidad y lo tomo de la nuca, para que sus ojos chocaran, quería hundirlo en un genjutsu. Asumi por su parte fue hasta donde se encontraba Susuke y lo saco de peligro, logrando tener a salvo a ambos gemelos, que seguían expectantes, su línea sucesoria aun no se agotaba, pero sus dueños si.

-Desactiven su Sharingan, esta consumiendo mucha de su energía, y mas porque son primerizos…-explico Asumi a los hermanos, sin perder de vista a Kyoko.

Hankyo y Kyoko se quedaron un momento asi, inesperadamente la Uchiha lo solto y lanzo el cuerpo de su enemigo a un lado.

-Una copia…-susurro para si misma. Hizo una sello con sus manos y toco el cuerpo inerte del Akatsuki, inmediatamente una nube de humo apareció y dejo a su paso un muñeco pequeño de madera cubierto de un masa espesa hecha de chakra.-Puede darle vida a las cosas inanimadas, trasmitiéndole su chakra y moldeándolos para que tomen la forma de su cuerpo…Es astuto…

Asumi llamo a su hermana, esta a su vez, le explico lo que había descubierto.

-Debe de tener mucho chakra para hacer eso…Y estar en multiples lugares a la vez…-dijo Asumi, entendiendo la estrategia del enemigo

-No es como un clon de sombra. Justamente cuando empece el Genjutsu, cerro las conexiones que tenia con el "doble" para no salir afectado…Sin embargo por un instante se puso al descubierto…-concluyo aun pensando Kyoko, quería llegar al fondo de todo el asunto.

Entretanto Susuke y Susume las miraban a ambas, ya se habían convencido que esas dos jóvenes "se relacionaban" con el clan y con su padre, al sentirse observadas, las dos hermanas Uchiha voltearon a ver a su protegidos.

-Deben llegar hasta su refugio.-dirigio con tono neutro Kyoko.

-Los niños del Clan ya deben estar ahí…Dos clones de nosotras los acompañaron hasta su destino…-dijo Asumi con tono tran

-Pero…-trato de objetar Susuke como de constumbre, mas Asumi coloco un dedo en su boca para impedir alguna oposición.

-Kyoko te dijo que las explicaciones después…-dijo tiernamente.—Por ahora son mas importantes sus heridas…

Los dos hermanos se miraron, ahora con sus ojos verdes normales y todo lo ocurrido, se habían olvidado de ellos mismos.

-Si la adrenalina se les pasa, espesaran a sentir dolor…-dijo Kyoko con su acostumbrado tono elegante.—deben ir inmediatamente a que los traten…

-Y…ustedes..que-que harán…?—pregunto Susume algo timida y con la mirada desviada.

-Iremos a ayudar a su Padre y a Naruto-sama…-dijo rápidamente y hasta con alegría Asumi.

-Andando…-invito Kyoko preparada para irse de ese lugar.

-Cuidense…-dijo la hija menor de Itachi despidiéndose de los dos gemelos, los cuales se quedaron con muchas dudas sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

De pronto un estruendo mucha mas fuerte estremeció las raíces de la aldea de la Hoja. Y de la nada una bestia temible emergió entre el bosque, aplastando multiples arboles. La forma de la bestia representaba a un tigre formado por multiples rayos azules, inmediatamente tres colas se alzaron triunfantemente. Y encima de la bestia, una figura de capa negra con nubes rojas.

Uchiha Akako…

Entretanto, un joven de cabellos azul oscuros corria a gran velocidad por el bosque, su Byakugan le estaba avisando sobre diversos Shinobis aproximándose en direccion a la aldea, eso era algo que Uzumaki Yuki no iba a permitir. Sabia de antemano, la fama que cargaba en sus hombros, distante desde los 9 años, muchos de su generación estaban confundidos y se preguntaban entre ellos que había pasado para que Yuki cambiara radicalmente. Siempre había sido considerado como un prodigio debido a su Byakugan superdesarrollado en la niñez. Las colas de Kyubi heredadas por su progenitor, aceleraron su línea sucesoria, lo cual contribuía a su velocidad y a su agilidad en el Junken tradicional. Su abuelo estaba sorprendido y orgulloso de el, daría cualquier cosa por su nieto predilecto, era el favorito. Cuando nació Hinako y se supo de su Byakugan dormido, simplemente se le hizo a un lado y en cuanto a Hiroki, simplemente Hiashi no comprendía como su "Yerno" adoptaba a un desconocido y le daba su apellido y el pretigioso apellido Hyuga, a la ligera, para el Patriarca del Clan de los ojos perlas, el pequeño apadrinado nunca seria reconocido por el como un nieto, solo como alguien en la familia sin parentesco alguno.

Una vez escucho Yuki a escondidas a su abuelo Hiashi hablar con su cuidador. "Al menos salió algo bueno de la relación de mi Hinata con Uzumaki Naruto, Yuki es un orgullo para el clan". Era un reconocimiento algo torcido, y que no dejo un buen sabor de boca al primogenito del Rokudaime, pero aceptaba que no era nada fácil que palabras como esas salieran de Hyuga Hiashi.

Ciertamente existían cosas que no entendía, como su padre Uzumaki Naruto, para Yuki era un héroe sin defectos, fuerte, rápido, vencedor, perfecto en todos los aspectos, era por ello que era Hokage, no podía concebir la idea de que anteriormente era un Odiado y Despreciado en la aldea.

Pero ciertamente lo que mas lo desconcertaba, era simplemente le hecho de huir de forma "amable" de sus responsabilidades.

De pronto, un estruendo partió el suelo, como si una bomba hubiese explotado. El peliazul dio un salto y aterrizo con destreza. Activando rápidamente su entre el polvo emergió alguien, una figura envuelta en una capa Akatsuki.

Un joven de cabello gris muy largo y lacio, ojos morados, con una mirada fiera, confiada, orgulloso de haber atacado a su oponente.

Los ojos perlados de Yuki se entrecerraron, enfocado con precisión al enemigo, sabia que no era cualquier shinobi, sino un renegado de alguna aldea Shinobi, lo suficientemente competente para desafiar a altos mandos.

-¿Estas listo para el confrontamiento?... —pregunto con descaro, realmente era un soberbio.

Yuki evadió el comentario, a diferencia de otros Uzumaki's no era hiperactivo, ni se enojaba con facilidad, al contrario era muy calmo. Asi que simplemente se coloco en posición de Junken Hyuga.

-Eres aburrido…-concluyo el peliplata y simplemente bajo su mirada, cambiando drásticamente su personalidad, dejando sus travesuras.—Iniciemos la función…-dijo con tono de ultratumba.

Miles de hoja s se despegaron de los arboles cercanos, anunciado una pelea inevitable.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE. He tenido mucho trabajo por un trabajo que tengo que hacer para culminar mi carrera, asi que hasta octubre veremos capitulo de retoños, aun no se si sera doble, todo dependera de los que haceres que tenga de antemano agradezco la paciencia que me tienen...Bueno eso es todo un Saludo a todos.**

**Nos vemos el 10 de Octubre por aca  
**


	57. Chapter 57

_**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, me han gustado muchos sus comentarios, respecto a Yuki y a peticion vuestra pronto lo veremos pelear...Por el momento sepamos que ocurrira con Naruto en la mansion Uchiha...ademas hay una sorpresa, alguien de los Hyuga se ha enterado sobre los Retoños, y no hablo de Hinata ni Neji...Conozcamos como se encuentro Sasuke respecto a cierto aspectos a limar asperezas con Naruto...  
**_

_**¡HOY ES DOBLE EPISODIO DE RETOÑOS!  
**_

_**Disfruten este capitulo... y solo sigan al proximo**_

_**Los kiere MIyu Nihayami  
**_

* * *

Unas palidas manos dejaron de tocar una fibra sensible del pasado tragico de un Clan, sus ojos escarlatas los han llevado a conocer las maravillas y los horrores ninjas.

"La sangre llama", sustituyendo el color verde natural de los ojos de una joven de cabello negro corto.

Una figura femenina cuya cabeza se apoyaba en la madera cercana a dos puertas que abren un salón principal, testigo de ilusiones torcidas y desgarrantes, estas hebras oscuras, como una noche, son victimas de la nieve acumulada en el tiempo, el polvo.

Uchiha Midori lamentaba un pasado tormentoso de su familia, con su sharingan accionado comprendió los sentimientos que esas paredes de madera le transmitian. Un niño que llego a su casa para encontrarse con la muerte de sus padres y todos los que conocía en ese instante de su niñez, todo a manos de su propio hermano mayor, a quien admiro y celo por su atención.

Las manos de la Uchiha despiertan de nuevo. Incorporando su rostro lleno de pequeñas manchas grises. Apagando su línea sucesoria y esas memorias borrosas.

El Magenkyou Sharingan un misterioso, sangriento, admirable logro del Clan Uchiha. Que solamente algunos privilegiados poseían, sinónimo de dolor, poder y dedicación.

Eso representaban aquellos ojos en forma de estrella que ahora poseía Sasuke simplemente despertaron poco después de haber consumido su venganza,se podría considerar, de manera ironica, como una "recompensa" todo por haber tomado la vida de aquella persona mas cercana a él. Pero… no, ese no podía ser el caso, odiaba a Itachi, sin embargo existían ocasiones en que se volvia nostálgico y pensaba al respecto.

Sasuke despidió a su Magenkyou Sharingan, no quería meditar mas, era demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, por alguna extraña razón siempre acudían sus ojos rojos prodigiosos a escena cuando pensaba en Itachi.

Sin demora se incorporo del suelo, ya con sus luceros negros posados en su palido rostro.

Entretanto, Naruto y Hiroki ya habían dejado sus maletas y pertenencias en una habitación provisionalmente desolada con anterioridad, el rubio estaba en silencio por primera vez, sintio una sensación difícil de explicar al estar en la casa de su mejor amigo.

No podia creer que haya vuelto Sasuke. No podia creer que estuviera en su antigua casa. No podia creer la situación actual. Sin embargo, no estaba tranquilo, o feliz, se sentia incomodo. No se sentia lo que le dijo Sai.

-Naruto-sensei…?—cuestiono Hiroki al Uzumaki al verlo tan absorto en sus pensamientos. El aludido se volvio con un aspecto lleno de sorpresa al verse desconcentrado.

-Se siente bien…?—volvio a pregunta.

-Claro que si.-afirmo tratando de sonar convincente. No muy seguro el exAkatsuki prefiere dejarlo.

Los ojos azules del joven pelinegro, denotan la comprensión del tono usado. Sabia perfectamente la inseguridad y confusión del joven aspirante a Hokage.

-Sabes, agradezco que Midori me ayude con la situación de Sasuke…-concluyo con una sonrisa Uzumaki, con un toque lastimoso. El silencio de Hiroki lo apoyo—Por que la verdad…-volvio a reir con esa expresión triste-…Aun no lo comprendo del todo.

-Descuide…-comento el pelinegro-…Estoy seguro que con la ayuda de Midori será mucho mas fácil resolver la situación…

Estas palabras le levantaron un poco el animo a Naruto. Y recobrando fuerzas, pronuncio.

-¡Para animarme!, creo que le dire a Midori-chan que haga un poco de Ramen…-se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa como para que el precioso alimento favorito estuviera disponible o en su defecto lo demandara.

-Me parece buena idea.—apoyo inmediatamente el joven-…bajare para decirle que haremos Ramen…-se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, listo para irse.

Al contar con el voto de Hiroki, Naruto se sintió mas seguro, asi que al ser dos, ya no era "preocupante" pensar en lo que diría el dueño de la casa.

-Hiroki, espera…-dijo el rubio

La Uchiha ya estaba en la cocina, limpiando lo mas posible queria que todo estuviera libre de ceniza gris dejada por el tiempo, para asi preparar algo de comida.

Entretanto Naruto caminando por los pasillo de la mansión, se topo con una habitación peculiar cuyas telarañas ya habian sido removidas parcialmente, señal de que alguien habia estado en el cuarto, pensando que era Midori, tomo el picaporte e ingreso al aposento, topándose con nadie. En ese momento vio todo sumido un polvoriento ambiente, estaba a punto de salir, cuando algo llamo su atención, un cuadro pequeño colocado boca abajo, sin querer lo levanto y se reconoció en la fotografía maltratada por el desgaste y el tiempo.

-El equipo 7…-musito al limpiar con el dorso de la manga de su chamarra la suciedad del marco de la fotografía. Recordo en ese momento cuando fueron asignados como equipo ese dia por Iruka-sensei y sonrio con nostalgia.

-Que haces aquí…?—pregunto retumbando una voz muy fria e interrumpiendo la escapada de recuerdos del Uzumaki.

-Sasuke…

Sus ojos negros se aseveraron al no escuchar una respuesta inmediata de parte del Uzumaki. Aunado al hecho de que había entrado sin permiso a su habitación.

-Te pregunte que haces aquí…?—repitio con un tono mas serio. Y asevrando los gestos de su rostro.

-Pense que Midori estaría aquí. Al ver la puerta despejada-dijo sin ningun nerviosismo, sabia de antemano que no tenia que tenerle miedo al Uchiha, nunca lo tuvo cuando eran camaradas, asi que no tenia por que. Dejo el retrato en su lugar. El Uchiha siguió el movimiento.

-Esta abajo en la cocina.-informo Sasuke, mas sereno.

Naruto no dijo nada y paso al lado del portador del Sharingan. Tan solo fue el primer encuentro cara a cara, sabia de antemano el rubio que llegaría el dia en que Sasuke y él se enfrentarían realmente, pero con palabras o en el peor de los casos, con puños.

Hiroki se encontró con Midori en la cocina, la cual después de limpiarlo todo, ya estaba cocinando algo. Los ojos verdes miraron de reojo al recién llegado, aun tenia las heridas en su cara, su ojo decorado con un tono morado tenue, no estaba inflamado. La joven pelinegra se dio cuenta que Hiroki no bromeaba con lo de la resistencia física.

-Quieres ayudar…?—pregunto despectivamente, estaba aun molesta por el hecho de atacarla mientras estuvo en Akatsuki.

Todos esos comentarios que hizo para provocarla en aquella batalla que perdió contra el Akatsuki Enmascarado, estaban bien presentes en su mente. Asimismo, noquear a su compañero Kurosawa Ichigo, cuando se separaron durante la mision, y hacerse pasar por él al retomar su camino con la Uchiha, tambien se reprochaba a si misma no darse cuenta del engaño y "abrir su corazon" ,como se sentía en relación con su padre.

-Si me perdonas, te ayudo…-Bromeo. Una mirada de "Te asesinare" por parte de Midori hizo que retrocediera en el resto de su comentario.-Olvida lo ultimo que dije. Por cierto, quiero hacer un poco de ramen…

Midori alzo una ceja, si bien Hiroki le gustaba el ramen, no era su gusto tan activo. En ese momento capto la razón.

-Claro.—sonrio enternecida, por esa actitud

El ojiazul no dijo nada, solo la miro esperando ordenes, eran obvios los motivos. La joven suspiro y empezó a darle instrucciones a su compañero.

La hora del Almuerzo llego. Sasuke no se presento inmediatamente, todos comenzaron a comer, Midori lo sospecho, poco después el Uchiha con una Yukata de algodón de color negro, silenciosamente apareció, se inclino y tomo su tazon de arroz para comer su contenido, miro de reojo a los demás por un instante, era la primera vez que percibía veía Ramen en su casa, sin darle mas importancia siguió comiendo con elegancia. Naruto observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Los incomodos de cierta manera eran Hiroki y Midori, la segunda simplemente decidió cortar la tensión.

-Sasuke-san…-llamo a su futuro progenitor. Este rápidamente centro sus ojos negros profundos en los de Midori, cualquier otra persona se hubiera intimidado.-…Me quedare aquí contigo y Naruto-san…-el semblante del dueño de la casa no cambio, sin mas la ojiverde añadió-…no somos los unicos, Hiroki tambien se quedara…-lo presento dándole un vistaso y para que se le ubicara fácilmente.-…solamente te informo de ello.

No era como para pedirle el permiso, Midori conocia de antemano la respuesta que se avecinaba, "Como quieras", sumado a que a Sasuke no le importaba mucho, solo que no se metieran en sus asuntos personales, y fueran ruidosos.

-Como desees Midori…-contesto secamente Sasuke, continuando con su comida.

Expectantes Naruto y Hiroki lo miraron, merendar con esa frialdad , como si estuviera comiendo en solitario.

Mientras tanto, con Hinako y Sasuke menor, ambos disfrutaban de una comida que no era ramen. La rubia no objeto, total de ella fue la idea de que el Uchiha cocinara.

-Que bien te salió la comida…-felicito Hinako a su amigo, se alegro por el comentario.—Has mejorado muchísimo…!

-je…-dibujo una sonrisa Uchiha-…Tendria problemas sino supiera…

-Tuviste que aprender, para poder atender a tus hermanitos…-le recordó.

-Precisamente. Cuando Oka-san llegaba tarde del hospital o tenia alguna emergencia…La responsabilidad de cocinar era mia…

-Era eso, o que Sasuke-san cocinara…

-Mi padre cocina muy bien, pero esperarlo era un suplicio…-suspiro-…No podría soportar mas las impacientadas de Susuke "Sasuke, tengo hambre hermano", y luego "Sasuke a que hora llega papa, me muero de hambre" y 10 minutos después "Sasuke hay algo que pueda comer del refrigerador"….

Hinako se rio tímidamente al recordar las caras y los pucheros del hermano de Sasuke menor, Uchiha Susuke era todo un caso, demasiado impaciente para su edad y siempre pensando que podría superar a cualquiera. En contraste con su gemela, Susume era muy opuesta.

-Aun lo recuerdo en esas ocasiones…-siguio riéndose, al verla asi, la risa tambien alcanzo al Uchiha.-Hace mucho que no los vemos…Los extraño…-suspiro nostálgica

-Yo no.-contesto de inmediato, sorprendiendo a la Uzumaki-…Tal vez los extrañes por que no son tu hermanos…

-Si claro…-lo acuso, no le creía nada.

Entonces tocaron a la puerta, de inmediato Hinako fue ha atender. Una gran sonrisa se formo en su cara al ver al invitado.

Al mismo tiempo, Sakura se encontraba meditando en su habitación, se cuestionaba la razón del por que si Sasuke estaba de regreso ella no era feliz, ni siquiera notaba alegría en Naruto. No sabia que hacer. Sin embargo una cosa, si tenia clara, no ganaría nada si no hacia algo. Asi que salió de la amargura de su habitación.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Naruto, Hinako recibia a Hinata y a Neji y los invitaba a pasar.

-Naruto-kun…me dijo…que estarían aquí ustedes solos…-explico la Hyuga.

-Cuando te lo dijo?...—cuestiono la joven Uzumaki.

-Me mando un mensaje en una rana pequeña…

Al fondo el Uchiha miraba a los invitados. La portadora del Byakugan saludo al joven, este le devolvió el gesto, mientras Neji solamente le lanzaba una mirada seria, parecía molesto. Sasuke menor ya se lo veía venir, si las miradas matasen, ya hubiera caído muerto. Neji Hyuga era muy sobreprotector con Hinako, no importaba si era el futuro o el pasado, su actitud no cambiaba.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la sala, Hinata dejo caer una canasta de comida en el sillón,a su lado Neji tomaba asiento, mientras los retoños se sentaban juntos, algo que no se les escapa al Hyuga mayor.

-Nos has traido de comer Hinata-san…-comento emocionada la rubia.

-Algo asi, pensé que podría traerles un refrigerio,…-ofrecio el almuerzo-…pero juzgando por el aroma de la cocina…creo que ya comieron verdad.

-Asi es, Sasu-chan cocino.-Informo Hinako con una sonrisa y muy orgullosa de su amigo.—Pero aun asi acepto tu oferta…-recibio la canasta y miro al Uchiha alegre-…Mira ya tenemos la cena,-luego agrego- nunca rechazaría comida hecha por ti, Hinata-san…-agradecio, saborandose con el aroma todo el contenido de la canasta y llevando esta a la cocina acompañada de la Hyuga.

-Uchiha…-llamo la atención Neji. El aludido atendió

-Digame Neji-san.

-Naruto, nos informo sobre la división de los grupos de ataque, además de la llegada de la hija mayor de Sasuke…Y sobre un ExAkatsuki que se unió.

-Si mi hermana Midori llego con Sasuke-san a Konoha esta misma mañana…-confirmo el Uchiha.-En cuanto al ExAkatsuki…

-Es el hijo adoptivo de Naruto, Hiroki se llama…-interrumpio Neji, cerrando sus ojos un momento, ese aspecto no lo entendía en que ocasiono que dicho evento. Pero bueno, se trataba de Naruto, y era conocido por ser muy dadivoso.-...Sasuke, básicamente venimos a ofrecer nuestra ayuda, presentimos que una batalla se avecina y que se tratara de asilarla para que nadie se de cuenta de su existencia, además para que no haya heridos.

-Eso pretendemos, queremos los daños minimos…Sin embargo, me temo que debo rechazar su oferta…

Una expresión de molestia se apodero de Neji y un suspiro pesado ahogo, para tomar fuerzas para lo que tenia que decir.

-En el ataque pasado de Akatsuki, fue guardado como absoluto secreto, es mas, Tsunade-sama restringió la información a otros clanes, excepto a nosotros,-explico Neji al Uchiha-…asi que aquellos testigos fueron llamados y se les aplico un jutsu de borrado de memoria…Incluso algunos Hyuga tuvieron que asistir y regresaron pensando que solamente fue un incendio accidental lo que nos ocurrió ese dia…

-Que hay de Hiashi-sama?, dudo que haya asistido…-pregunto directamente.

-A Hiashi-sama no se le puede engañar, Tsunade-sama fue hablar personalmente con él…desconozco lo que hablaron, ya que fue privado en evento. –dijo y entonces revelo lo siguiente-…Aunque sospechamos que sabe algo sobre ustedes…

Esto sobresalto a Sasuke menor. En ese momento ambas Hyuga regresaron, ambos varones guardaron silencio.

-No hay problema Neji-onisan, ya le dije una parte a Hinako-chan…-dijo con mesura Hinata, sentándose con Hinako.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que Hiashi-sama sabe sobre nosotros?...—cuestiono algo inquieta la rubia.

Hinata miro a Neji, este asintió, cediéndole la palabra para terminar la explicación.

-Otou-sama nos cito a mi y a Neji-onisan y…

Según lo que ocurrido. Asi se hallaban Hinata y Neji sentados frente a la cabeza del clan Hyuga, quien estaba meditando lo que iba a comunicarles.

-Hinata…Neji…-los llamo con tono traquilo Hiashi-…no pediré mas información de la que debo saber…puesto que Tsunade-sama solo me ha contado lo necesario…

-A que se refiere Hiashi-sama…-intervino Neji, tenia un presentimiento del rumbo de la conversacion

-Hablo del asunto de los" Retoños" que han venido a esta época, asunto que ustedes saben muy bien…-Ambos hyugas que estaban frente a Hiashi se estremecieron un poco ante la revelación de su líder.-…Godaime me ha contado los detalles, aunque no tanto como yo quiera.—hizo una pausa y prosiguió, puesto que sus parientes no negaban nada, solo permanecían callados—Eso explica muchas cosas que ocurrieron durante el ataque a los territorios, inclusive el hecho de que una joven haya sido atendida por ti…Hinata…-asevero, nada se le podía ocultar a la cabeza del clan. Por su parte la Hyuga estaba segura que había cubierto sus huellas con la ayuda de su primo.-…No sabes mentir…Ni tu tampoco Neji…ocultar la habitación no fue la mejor idea que se les haya ocurrido…Pero tienen sus razones…-Dio otra pausa semilarga y añadió-…Sin embargo esto no es por lo que los llame hoy, Solo les ordeno que me informen las decisiones que vayan a tomar "los retoños" respecto a futuros ataques, intuyo de antemano que no están aquí por simple placer y diversión…

-No sabemos nada, sobre ellos desde hace mucho tiempo…-atino a decir Hinata con valentía.

-Entonces les aconsejo que vayan lo mas pronto posible…-dijo, no estaba dispuesto a ser burlado-…es una orden, no creo que quieran que lo haga yo mismo en persona.

- Y eso fue lo se nos encomendó.—concluyo el relato Hinata algo preocupada.

-No sabemos hasta que punto Tsunade-sama le haya contado.-intervino Neji.

-No creo que haya sido mucho, sino lo vital…-opino Sasuke menor, miro su amiga un tanto mortificada.

-Algo es seguro, si le tuvo que contar que estaba relacionada con el clan Hyuga, mas no revelo mi identidad completamente…-explico Hinako—Eso es bueno y malo a la vez, por que Hiashi-sama tendrá curiosidad.

-De eso nos encargaremos nosotros.-dijo Hinata-…despreocúpate Hinako-chan, te mantendremos encubierta… No permitiré que mi Otou-sama te descubra y traiga consecuencias terribles…-dijo totalmente segura, que hasta sus ojos temblaban por su decisión.

Algo tenia bien presente, no iba a permitir que su Padre se interpusiera en la construcción de su futura familia con Naruto.

-Arigatou Hinata-san…-agradecio sonriendo.

-Neji-san…-dijo el portador del Sharingan.-…Es cierto que no deseamos ponerlos en peligro, aunque no nos queda mas remedio que darles noticias en cuanto sepamos algo…Les avisare por medio de un gato ninja para les notifique si algo ocurre fuera de lo normal…

Ambos Hyuga asintieron.

La noche se dio paso, envolviendo primero a la mansión Uchiha, puesto que estaba a las afueras de Konoha. Hiroki se hallaba en el dojo del hogar, en donde horas antes Sasuke meditaba con su Magenkyou Sharingan.

Su posición de modo senin lo mantenía concentrado. Entonces sintió un extraño palmitar en su hombro derecho, una marca de color rojizo se encendio. La mano del joven se toco el símbolo para contenerlo.

-Estas cerca…Esta marca te siente…-pronuncio con un ardor insoportable, parecía que se hubiera quemado. Se quito su camisa shinobi, dejando su espalda al descubierto.

De pronto Midori entro a la sala, Hiroki se voltio rápidamente para que no se notara su estado. Muy lento.

-Tienes un sello de maldición.

El ExAkatsuki no dijo nada.

-Ya sabia yo que no era tan fácil, salir de Akatsuki sin ninguna repercusión…Sino te mataron inmediatamente lo harán lentamente…-se acerco a examinarlo, Hiroki se alejo instantemente-…Confia en mi…-el joven se dejo hacer.

En ese preciso momento, Naruto buscaba la habitación de Sasuke, ya se había decidido, hablaría un poco con el Uchiha. Cuando la encontró, llamo a la puerta, nadie atendió. El Uzumaki suspiro y dijo

-Sasuke…voy a entrar…-giro el picaporte y entro. Hallo al Uchiha, durmiendo de espaldas.—No estas dormido,asi que…-acuso.

-Que es lo que quieres… sin voltearse.

-Pense que podríamos hablar…

-Y que podríamos conversar nosotros.

-Sobre lo que piensas hacer de ahora en adelante.

El Uchiha no contesto.

-Midori no estará aquí para siempre, asi que dime ¿te iras cuando ella lo haga?.

Un silencio de nuevo, el rostro del Uchiha por primera vez reaccionaba ante estas ultimas palabras, frunciendo su ceño.

-Si es asi, entonces dimelo de una vez para saber que te iras y no volveras…-una pausa—Esta vez, no habrá palabras como "traer de vuelta" ni "persecución". Estoy cansado.

-Ya tienes una vida por delante, ya no hay tiempo para preocuparse por lo que haga, ¿No es asi?...

-No soy el único que tiene una vida por delante. Midori te retiene, Sasu-kun te retine ¿verdad?

Los ojos negros del Uchiha que toda la conversación estuvieron cerrados, ahora se abrían, Naruto había dado en el clavo.

-Quieres ese futuro—afirmo con ojos serenos, nada que ver con su mirada normal-Pero no estas preparado para ello…

Por fin Sasuke se volvió al Uzumaki, encarándose mutuamente, sus orbes negras trataban de penetrar en los zafiros azules de Naruto, para indicarle que era suficiente. Era hora de que se callara.

-Solo quiero que sepas, que aunque me espera un futuro brillante, al lado de mi querida Hinata-chan y mis hijos, no será lo mismo si no estas…por que no solamente me afecta a mi, sino a "mis retoños" también.

Una sonrisa de prepotencia se dibujo en el rostro de Sasuke.

-¿Acaso ahora te preocupa mas el hecho de que tu hija se quede sin mejor amigo?

-Mis prioridades cambian.

Los ojos de Sasuke denotaban algo, puesto que se entrecerraron al llegar al tema de la Haruno.

-Ya era hora de que dejaras de ser un niño…

-Aun no me he dado por vencido, te lo advierto. No deseo convertirme en Hokage, sino estas aquí para verme. Ademas te digo de una vez, no pienso dejar que Sakura-chan sufra por ti de nuevo…

-No puedes hacer feliz a todos al mismo tiempo

-Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no implica que no le des una segunda oportunidad a ella

El Uchiha guardo silencio, volviendo al duelo de miradas con el Uzumaki.

-No tomes batallas que no te corresponden, Naruto. Como la veo Sakura ya no es una niña. Ella misma tendra que decirme su opinión respecto al "asunto" que compartimos

-Ya lo se. Ya me percate que no soy nadie para darte sermones Sasuke, ni mucho menos consejos, por que de antemano los ignoraras, eso lo se muy bien.—hablo.

El ambiente se estaba tornando pesado. Era como una hoguera salvaje, desafiada por el viento fuera de control.

-Pero,en fin, la decisión es tuya.-concluyo, dispuesto a salir del aposento del Uchiha.

-Tu lo has dicho, Naruto, por una parte la decisión es mia…-asevero con vista concentrada en su objetivo-Y nada de lo que digas me hara cambiar de opinión…

Entretanto, Midori sacaba sus conclusiones propias con respecto al sello de maldición impreso en la piel de Hiroki

-Es una marca, que solamente quien la inscribió la puede quitar…Se que suena obvio esto, pero ahora la pregunta que debo hacerte…-llamo la atención de Hiroki, quien estaba de espaldas a la Uchiha-…¿Me diras quien la conjuro?

El alumno del sexto hokage se quedo mudo. Tenia conocimiento acerca de la persona que lo marco. Todo eso había comenzado cuando recién había huido de Konoha a los 14 años de edad, inmediatamente se escabullo para que no lo encontraran las fuerzas de búsqueda de la aldea, conocía muy bien que Naruto, su padre adoptivo tenia contactos y buenas relaciones con las demás aldeas y países, asi que no tenia territorio en donde esconderse, puesto que la mayoría eran aliadas, irónicamente Akatsuki, su destino, era su salvación.

Desgracidamente la organización que fuese fundada una vez por Uchiha Madara, era prácticamente un mito para ese tiempo, había muchos ninjas que se burlaban de ti, si preguntabas por los Akatsuki, debido a que hace tiempo ese tema era pasado. Solo un loco rastreaba las huellas de algo extinto. Hiroki afortunadamente pudo contactarse con alguien que trabajaba encubierto en Amegakure, ya que, vigilaba a la Amekage de ese momento, Konan, una exintegrante de Akatsuki y ahora aliada de Konoha. Si bien se dice, estudia a las partes del sistema y si las derrotas, conquistaras mas fácilmente el sistema.

Aquel espia, era nada mas y nada menos que Juubei, un renegado de Konoha. Una vez pasada la prueba de oro, Hiroki se gano la confianza del aprendiz de Akatsuki. Fue presentado ante el líder, Sauron, otro ninja de Konoha, en un principio el aspirante a Akatsuki se impresionaba de la cantidad de Shinobis de la hoja que estaban envueltos en el asunto.

Sauron dudo de el, no obstante una Akatsuki llamada Yokohi lo convenció.

-Si logra vencerme, se quedara…es un trato digno, o ¿Qué opinas Sauron-sama…-pronuncio la Kunoichi de cabellos azules a su líder.

-Me parece bien…-confirmo. Y dirigiéndose a Hiroki dijo-…Ella es tu oponente, se llama Yokohi…

-Hiroki-kun, si logras vencerme entraras a Akatsuki sin que nadie mas te moleste, pero si pierdes…Te pesara.

-Hiroki?...—dijo Midori, sacando de sus recuerdos al joven- Dime o no podre ayudarte…-informo la Uchiha.

-Su nombre es Yokohi…La única ninja femenino de Akatsuki…-revelo, recordando sus palabras cuando no logro derrotarla en aquella ocasión de su juventud amarga.

-Hiroki…Aunque perdiste, ya eres considerado un Akatsuki al haber revelado ciertos detalles de Konoha y ser un renegado propiamente de tu aldea…-informo al joven que se encontraba en el suelo con multiples heridas, mientras Yokohi solamente tenia raspones en su cara y uno de sus brazos.—No obstante, esto es para que no se que sea fácil traicionarnos….—sentencio.

Haciendo sellos con sus manos rápidamente y posando su mano ardiente que desprendía humo sobre el hombro de Hiroki, este simplemente grito del dolor.

-Me he divertido contigo. Pero será mas interesante averiguar la manera en que te quitaras ese sello maldito…-añadio la peliazul-…Tendras que matarme por tu propia mano para que desaparezca, pero cuidado si muero instantáneamente…me acompañaras en el mas alla… Descuida mientras seas un "buen niño" nada te pasara esa marca desaparecerá y no te causara ninguna complicacion- Solto finalmente una carcajada.

-Akatsuki, será un grupo criminal…pero tambien somos estrategas atroces y maquiavelicos…-

Eso fue lo ultimo que Hiroki oyo antes de caer desmayado. Encadenado de por vida a Akatsuki y a Yokohi desde ese momento.

Una nebulosa de color claro se esparce por un bosque cercano a un risco justo en la base de este, provocando el baile de unas capas muy singulares que se mueven rápidamente con estampados similares a la nebulosa, en un principio pero que toman la forma escarlata característica. De pronto unos ojos rojos en forma de remolino hacen presencia entre la niebla, alejándola. Un grito desgarrador se escucha y de pronto el aura una bestia con dos colas aparece y después perece de nuevo cayendo hacia la niebla infernal.

-Los preparativos fastidiosos han acabado…-anuncia una voz femenina con saña, que resulta hasta escalofriante que una mujer se exprese asi.

-A lo que ordene Akako-sama…-se oye al fondo.-Todas las piezas tienen están en el tablero…Estamos por iniciar

-No sin mi "Rey", ya que, "mis alfiles" y mi "Torre" están posesionados aqui…Solo que no habrá peones esta vez…

-Y que va a pasar con la "Otra torre"…?—cuestiono Hankyo.

-"Los alfiles" se harán cargo de ella…Aunque dependerá completamente de la misma destruirse por completo o unirse a "nuestro juego". Ademas ya perdimos a suficientes piezas…pero me tiene sin cuidado…Hankyo…-lo llamo después de una pausa.

-Dime tus deseos….

-Crees que lograremos…-se volvió y tomando su rostro masculino entre sus palidas manos y accionando sus ojos carmines con el poder del Magenkyou Sharingan, prosiguió-…terminar con esto de una vez por todas…?—pregunto

-Es relativa la victoria, pero si Akako-sama mueve correctamente sus piezas…no hay nada que preocuparse….—opino con sus ojos morados centrados en los rojizos de su líder.

-Tu siempre me dices lo que quiero escuchar…-se rio sarcásticamente.

-Se equivoca,…-la contradijo por vez primera-… lo que digo es con fe ciega en usted. Siempre la he apoyado en todo…

-Incluso cuando elimine a Zetsu para obtener los ojos que me había prometido mi padre…Este poder me enseño que hay que hacer de todo para lograr los objetivos, incluso si sacrificas a los mas cercanos a ti…-se mordió una de sus uñas, algo inquieta.

-Akako-sama lo lograra, puesto que ya posee a varios Jinchuriki…

-Es mas dramático poseer los Jinchuriki con vida, y mas cuando aquellas personas que desean rescatarlos son Jinchurikis….—hizo una pausa colocando una sonrisa Uchiha y dejando su ansiedad de batalla-…Rokudaime Hokage esta desesperado por rescatar a los actuales contenedores de los Bijuu…asimismo Killerbee apoya al Kyubi…asi que están en la misma situación de impotencia…

-Tiene mucho poder… entonces que es lo que la inquieta tanto?...—se atrevió a preguntar.

-Estas Preocupado por mi seguridad…?—contesto con otra pregunta. Hankyo no contesto, al ver esto se reservo su respuesta a si misma.

Uchiha Itachi, presentia que una parte de el aun latia con fuerza en este mundo, sus visiones eran demasiada coincidencia, Uchiha Madara, su padre tenia muy bien identificado al hermano mayor de Uchiha Sasuke. Una sombra que acecharia y atacaría en cualquier momento, representaba a su nemesis.

-Cuando regrese a buscar los ojos de Itachi que escondió mi padre, estos ya no estaban, alguien mas los hurto…ni siquiera el cadáver se hallaba ahí…Pero la pregunta ¿es quien?, según Zetsu, Kisame ataco la villa en donde Itachi daba sus visitas…Y acabo con la vida de su amante…no había indicios de algun descendiente…a menos que….Kisame….—medito para si Akako. Y pensó en la posibilidad mas importante.

-Hankyo, seguramente, hay herederos Uchiha, que aun no hemos conocido…

-Akako-sama?..

Una sonrisa de maldad se marco en su rostro.

-Sera interesante descubrir el "regalo sorpresa" que Uchiha Itachi me dejo…Seguramente este en Konoha….


	58. Chapter 58

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME DURANTE UN AÑO MAS. RETOÑOS CUMPLE 3 AÑOS DE PUBLICACION Y AUN SIGUE LATIENDO

Siento mucho el gran retraso, agradezco la enorme paciencia que me tienen algunos en cuanto a mis retrasos de publicacion, pero por fin me libere de todos mis deberes escolares ahora solo falta entrega de papeles en Febrero.

Quiero aprovechar para decirles que faltan unos 6 capitulos para el final definitivo de retoños. Quiero dejar las batallas bien hechas y que ustedes las disfruten totalmente, por eso alargare un poco mas la historia y los capitulos a mas hojas de word y mas ahora que estoy con las energias repuestas, bueno es en sentido figurado por que la gripe me debilito un poco, pero que mas da, aqui estoy ^^, gajes del oficio cuando es invierno en tu pais

Agradezco las conversaciones tan amenas en el msn con algunos de ustedes, si me quieren contactar mi correo es miyu_

Este es el ultimo capitulo del año 2010, ya que, la publicacion del capitulo 59 sera entre el 2 de Enero del 2011

* * *

El gran tigre formado por multiples rayos se alzaba mirando a su próxima presa: Konoha y todo lo que representaba.

Todos los clanes ya estaban movilizados, puesto que, con la llegada de la bestia, muchas "sombras" de Akatsuki invadieron las calles, cazando a quien se atravesara en su camino.

Se les llamo "Ninjas Sombras", a causa de que no representaban mas que marionetas llevadas a la vida por alguna clase de jutsu, todas tenían la misma apariencia cara cubierta y uniforme negro, equipados con todo lo que un ninja requería, shuriken, kunais, y espadas cortas, entrenados a la perfeccion para acabar con todo lo que se moviera y tuviera vida.

Lo mas curioso era que cuando se les atacaba con fiereza simplemente desaparecían en una nube de humo y dejaban en su lugar un pequeño muñeco de madera, sin embargo si se acercaba algun ninja demasiado a inspeccionar al residuo de la marioneta, eran invocados al campo de batalla dos sombras mas, una se quedaba a luchar mientras la otra tomaba el objeto de madera llevándola a una zona estratégica para eliminar en una sola explosion a varios shinobis, estos ocupados en la lucha contra las sombras ni se darían cuenta que estaban expuestos e indefensos, parecía un sistema de seguridad para que no se analizara en secreto de la técnica y al mismo tiempo era una buena ofensiva sin reportar bajas enemigas.

Esta informacion fue reportada por Kiba, al atacar a las sombras junto con Akamaru. Al momento en que el perro se acerco a olfatear la figurilla de madera dos ninjas sombras se invocaron y los atacaron. Afortunadamente salieron ilesos.

Shino con sus insectos trataba de idear la manera en que estos pudieran encargarse de los muñecos que representaban a los ninjas sombra, al ser destruidos no podrían multiplicarse. Desgracidamente para el domador de insectos, las sombras eran hábiles para moverse y asi evitar que los insectos los alcanzaran. Y si esto lograba pasar estaban programados para hacerse explotar, causando bajas en el numero de insectos.

El modus operandi de los ninjas sombra fue notificado a todos los ninjas en activo rápidamente para que tuvieran cuidado.

Mientras tanto Akako, esperaba pacientemente el final, quería derrotar al Rokudaime, la figura de autoridad en la aldea, sin embargo, mas que nada en el mundo la Uchiha deseaba acabar con Sasuke, considerado por Madara como el ultimo de los Uchiha que lo traiciono.

-Si Sasuke hubiera conocido la verdad sobre su hermano, estoy segura que, él mismo hubiera acabado con la aldea…-solto una risilla llena de maldad, para después dibujar una sonrisa marca Uchiha en sus labios rojizos-…habría sido divertido observar eso…-su sharingan se acentuo aun mas, y un manto de oscuridad la invadió, se le había ocurrido una excelente idea. Aun no era tarde para arruinar el futuro de Konoha, sus bases no estaban escritas en piedra.

Entonces un ataque fue dirigido hacia la "reina roja", rápidamente el tigre la protegió con sus colas. Akako ni se inmuto solo busco el origen de ese ataque tan repentino.

-Justo a quien estaba esperando…-miro hacia el cielo, un zorro con nueve colas, totalmente blanco, esplendido, suspendido en el aire gracias al fuego magico en sus patas, no había ninguna duda, era un Kitsune un zorro legendario, tanto como Kyubi, el animal observaba a la Uchiha desde las alturas.—No hubiera sido mas fácil invocar a Kyubi a la superficie que a esta criatura, después de todo no esta al nivel de un bijuu…-hablo al viento la portadora del Sharingan , sin dejar de ver al zorro y luego agrego-…¿No cree que fue un error Rokudaime-sama?-pregunto burlonamente.

En efecto, Uzumaki Naruto estaba en la escena, parado sobre la punta de un pino cercano, vestia una capa roja con flamas negras, sobre un traje shinobi de jonin, solo que sin el chaleco verde tradicional.

-Lo había olvidado, aun no tienes control total sobre la bestia…-acoto Akako a propósito, centrando su sharingan en los ojos azules del Uzumaki, lanzando una carcajada de burla.-Seria lo peor del mundo que Konoha fuera arrasada por el bijuu que habita en su querido "hokage-sama"

-Nunca hubiera creido que Madara le dejaría la finalización de su trabajo a una hija…-comento Naruto, sin darle importancia a las burlas de su enemigo.—Dejar un legado…

Akako sonrio y después subió su mentón de manera altanera y respondió

-Los legados paternos no me importan, solo me gusta divertirme…Y si eso implica la destrucción de otros…pues…-no pudo terminar por que se rio de nueva cuenta, para después parar y con voz malvada-…que asi sea…

El bijuu de tres colas, representado en aquel tigre rugio, alimentando con su energía fuera de control sus rayos que empezaron a caer al suelo, partiendo este por el poder electrico.

Naruto al escuchar aquella "declaración de guerra" frunció el ceño, volviéndose sus ojos rojos y aquel zorro blanco comenzo a gruñir de rabia, su mirada avellanada se volvió rubi.

El Uzumaki grito fuertemente

-Kamikaze no jutsu: Control del Viento divino

Miles de hojas se desprendieron de los arboles, anunciando un batalla, mientras dos guerreros se lanzaban miradas desafiantes.

Los ojos de Yuki no le mentían, su oponente poseía una gran cantidad de chakra, su centro era un punto en su espalda. Lo que estaba frente a el, era una especie de marioneta, pero su apariencia no lo denotaba, ni mucho su energía vital, se trataba de un jutsu que probablemente daba vida a un objeto inanimado.

-Que tanto pueden ver esos ojos tuyos…-comento con una singular sonrisa el Akatsuki, como si leyera las conjeturas del Uzumaki.

Yuki no contesto, se concentro en su análisis, para proponer una estrategia.

-Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre…-prosiguió con su conversación, que mas que eso, parecía como si le hablara a una pared, puesto que la seriedad de Yuki era muy notable.—Quisiera saber el nombre de aquella persona que me venció o a la que venceré…-se rio sarcásticamente.

Un silencio los rodeaba.

Sin haber respuesta, simplemente el Akatsuki se presento.

-Ichimaru Hankyo…-dijo, cambiando su expresión a una seria, Yuki Uzumaki era de pocas palabras como ya le habían informado, asi que tenia que comportarse a su nivel, y no normal, por que seguro que el príncipe Hyuga lo mataria sin chistar.

En un segundo, ambos se lanzaron, el Junken de Yuki, dieron en el blanco todas las veces, lanzando como uan muñeca de trapo a Ichimaru, entonces Yuki descubrió que algo andaba mal. Retrocedio con dos saltos hacia atrá Hankyo simplemente quedo ahí, casi moribundo,sus brazos estaban estirados, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, ya que, se tambaleaba un poco, pero logro no caerse al suelo, sabia que si ocurria eso, no podría levantarse.

-Aunque una persona sea inexperta en combate, si la mente no reacciona a tiempo, el cuerpo hara movimientos involuntarios para protegerse…-recapacito el Uzumaki-…pero el recibió todos mis golpes, sin cubrirse ni siquiera con sus brazos.

-Asi que este es el junken…-dijo Ichimaru, con un hilo de sangre en su boca-…entonces ya lo conozco, mi cuerpo aprendió la técnica…-medito esto ultimo. Rapidamente el Akatsuki se presiono a una buena velocidad los puntos que bloqueo Yuki con su Junken.

Los ojos blancos del Hyuga se abrieron por primera vez, era algo inaudito, que una persona se presionara sus propios puntos de chakra y los abriera de nuevo y mas si estaba media paralizada.

Yuki no dejo que su enemigo denotara su sorpresa, ya que, pensaría que su estabilidad mental estaría afectada al ver que su ataque fallo. Mas bien, el Uzumaki opto por concentrarse en una estrategia.

Aumento su nivel de penetración de su Byakugan , y observo el comportamiento del flujo de chakra de su enemigo, hallo algo sospechoso, sin embargo Ichimaru no era nada tonto, y ataco rápidamente a Yuki.

El Uzumaki comenzó a esquivar todos los ataques del Akatsuki, a pesar de los golpes algo inexpertos de su contrincante lograban su objetivo desviar la atención del joven prodigio, no podía concentrarse en ver el flujo de chakra y al mismo tiempo defendiéndose.

Una sonrisa se formo el Ichimaru Hankyo, sabia que su plan estaba resultando, hasta que Yuki contrataco volviendo a golpear los puntos de su enemigo, pero esta vez sintió un dolor punzante en sus dedos que lo hizo retroceder.

-Intuia que el Junken no funcionaria, pero tenia que saber si lo que vi era cierto.-penso detenidamente el ojiperla.

La hipótesis de Yuki Uzumaki abordaba que esos puntos en donde golpeo con el primer Junken a Hankyo, se habían endurecido como laminas de metal, asimismo cuando absorbían chakra se alzaban puntas afiladas. El cuerpo del Akatsuki tenia la habilidad de convertir ciertas partes de su cuerpo en metal punzo-cortante.

El Uzumaki salió de sus pensamientos, cuando vio como Hankyo a travez de las rasgaduras de la capa Akatsuki sacaba con su mano varias shuriken perfectas y afiladas. El peliplateado miro las armas y luego a Yuki como advirtiendo de su habilidad corporal.

-Con esto no podras tocarme…cada vez que lo hagas seras cortado…-dijo con altanería pura y dirigiendo una mirada sobre el hombro dijo-…Solo falta ver tus manos, cada parte con la que me golpeaste esta cortada…

Lo dicho era verdad, algunos de los dedos de ambas manos del Uzumaki estaban heridos, cortadas un poco mas severas en algunas zonas; otras un poco mas profundas, como la tenia en la palma de la mano derecha, la sangre brotaba sin piedad. Yuki no le dio importancia, velozmente un chakra rojo empezo a curar las llagas, cerrando hasta la mas minima.

Esto sobresalto a Hankyo, lo desconcertó, ninguna informacion que se le dio hablaba de una técnica autoregenerativa.

El Byakugan de Yuki desapareció un instante, su mirada perla bajo junto con su rostro. Los ojos prodigiosos del Uzumaki se cerraron. En la mente del joven, se libraba un encuentro con el Kyubi.

-Sabia que la conexión entre ambos no se disiparía…-comento el zorro demoniaco, luego se burlo un poco-…no puedes desahacerte de mi tan fácilmente, soy el puente que te une con tu Padre…soy el único que sabe realmente como piensas, como sientes…

-Callate.-ordeno Yuki, enfrentando al Biju con su byakugan furioso.

-Esa mirada no es menos siniestra que una del Clan Uchiha, mas no me afecta…-volvio a reir macabramente, se asomo aun mas sobre las rejas de la jaula donde se encontraba encerrado el zorro, su gran hocico formado por multiples burbujas de chakra amenazo al primogenito Uzumaki, con su bufido.

-No he recurrido a ti, tu decidiste curar mis heridas, yo no te lo pedi…-rectifico con una sonrisa provocadora el joven.

El ambiente se llenaba de una luz extrañamente verde, con agua en la superficie en donde estaba parado Yuki.

-Desde niño has podido hablar conmigo, tu padre ni siquiera ha sospechado nada de esto,…-explico el bijuu, formando una imagen con su propio poder, ya que, después de todo estaban en su propio terreno. La figura de Rokudaime Hokage, se vislumbro en el fondo al lado del Kyubi dentro de su jaula, atado a la bestia por medio de una cadena, mismo lazo que se extendió hasta Yuki de manera burlona, danzando a su alrededor-…Naruto y yo estaremos unidos al parecer hasta su muerte, y luego reviviré de nuevo. Asi estamos tu y yo…a pesar de que no eres un Jinchuriki…-la cadena que rondaba al Uzumaki se aferro de pronto a su brazo apretándole-…me seguiras buscando, con la intención de que no me acerque mas de la cuenta a Hinako…-la figura de la Uzumaki se formo al lado de Yuki, la joven rubia estaba en las mismas condiciones, la cadena aferrada a uno de los brazos.-Esa niña ignora que puedo acercarme a ella, cuando lo desee, no conoce al responsable de sus pesadillas…

-Ella esta protegida contra ti, por el sello que le han dado…-objeto el joven de nuevo con cierta seguridad e ironia

Una carcajada de parte de Kyubi se dio paso.

-Hace falta mas que un sello para separarme de ustedes, mis dos fuentes, mis posibilidades de seguir viviendo en este mundo…-el bijuu se fue alejando hacia su jaula, la cadena se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Hinako, atrapándola de pies a cabeza inminentemente y desapareciendo la ilusión, Yuki ni se inmuto para que alterarse si solo era un espejismo del zorro.-Eres interesante muchacho siempre lo he pensado, por que, al igual que tu padre forman mentiras para proteger a los demás, solo que la tuya ha durado mucho mas tiempo… "Odiar" a los tuyos… y alejarlos a propósito…vaya manera…

La mano del peliazul se levanto para alejar totalmente a la bestia e impedir que siguiera hablando, le molestaba la lengua suelta del Kyubi.

El byakugan volvió a surgir en Yuki, regresándolo a la realidad, miro sus manos, estaban curadas completamente, fijo después su mirada en el Akatsuki, quien ya se le venia encima, deseaba absorver mas chakra para su siguiente ataque. Momentáneamente Ichimaru Hankyo lanzo miles de Shuriken's sacudiendo sus brazos, los puntos metalizados, donde Yuki golpeo con el Junken anteriormente, eran los cañones de las armas.

El Uzumaki desvio los ataques con dos kunai que emergieron de las mangas de su camisa blanca. Se fue acercando tambien, al tiempo que bloqueaba temporalmente para evitar le succion de energía.

Una batalla de Taijutsu se dio paso, Yuki le daba con sus puños limpios, aunque la aspiración era inevitable, Hankyo recibia algunos golpes a propósito para poder absorber la cantidad de chakra posible. Al separarse Hankyo se dio cuenta que la batalla seria difícil al ver su truco descubierto.

Entonces, el Akatsuki concentro su poder recién recibido y de la palma de su mano, emergieron multiples shuriken de gran tamaño y después las tiro contra su oponente, este las desvio de nuevo sin ningun esfuerzo. Las armas blancas cayeron al piso y en algunos arboles cercanos. Al ver el resultado Hankyo no se disgusto, sino que simplemente extendió su mano y llamo a las armas con una fuerza de magnetismo. Inmediatamente las shuriken se levantaron y comenzaron a atacar de nuevo al Uzumaki, este realizo su danza Hyuga formando un remolino en cuanto eran desviadas hacia un determinado lado, Hankyo se movia para "llamarlas" de nuevo, todo para cansarlo y descubrir un punto débil, como todo shinobi debía existir y de ser asi, estaría escondido.

Esto duro varios minutos, ningun acontecimiento se escapaba de los ojos de Hankyo en el mas minimo detalle estaría la lo descubrió, visualizo como Yuki protegía la parte baja de su nuca, en el cuello en medio de este, por algo ese largo cabello azul del Uzumaki protegía ese punto.

Dando un gran salto, Yuki escapo por encima de los arboles, las armas lo siguieron, acatando las instrucciones de su amo, Ichimaru Hankyo, quien por unos segundos dejo de controlar las armas e hizo sellos rapidos con sus dos manos, posteriormente las coloco en el suelo.

-Cadenas de mortuorio…-dijo Ichimaru detenidamente.

Los grupos de eslabones oscuros emergieron del suelo en direccion a Yuki, este rápidamente se dio cuenta que no podía evitarlas en el aire y menos a esa altura. Las cadenas lo rodearon, como una anaconda a su presa, atrayéndolo salvajemente contra el piso.

Hankyo dejo de tocar el suelo, su jutsu ya había tomado fuerza y se materializo, no tenia caso mandar más chakra y desperdiciarlo. Sutilmente jalo de las cadenas de debajo de la tierra, desenterrándolas en el proceso. Como un pescador que recoge sus redes llenas de pescados. Facilmente había invocado con su jutsu un total de 25 cadenas, 4 de ellas se aferraron a las extremidades y las otras sofocaron las otras partes del cuepo del primogenito de Naruto.

Por primera vez, Yuki estaba luchando por liberarse de ataduras, mas que nada, le oprimían el pecho para respirar, al tiempo que era arrastrado. Pronto el Akatsuki quedo frente a frente con el Hyuga.

-Ahora no puedes ni siquiera tener tu byakugan despierto por el estrés que estaba experimentando tu cuerpo.-hizo una pausa para disfrutar al menos de cómo se retorcía el Uzumaki para liberarse.-Ni siquiera una mirada de odio…Admitelo has perdido…

Al escuchar estas palabras, alto retumbo en el interior de Yuki, sus ojos perlas se abrieron de golpe. Desde que lo catalogaron como prodigio no había cabida para esas palabras, nunca pensó que las volveria a escuchar.

Mientras tanto, con el Rokudaime.

Shiromaru, aquel zorro mistico, lanzaba bolas de fuego y otros ataques con base en el elemento por su hocico, para provocar al tigre eléctrico frente a él. A pesar de la diferencia de tamaños el kitsune lograba por lo menos causar algunos daños en el cuerpo electrificado de Sanbi.

El combate no podía ser mas espectacular, por el hecho de que Naruto, apoyaba los ataques de Shiromaru con técnicas de viento, de esta forma se volvían mas potentes. La habilidad de controlar el aire, asemejaba a la forma de controlar la arena, tal como lo hacia Gaara. El Uzumaki balanceaba sus manos y brazos controlando ráfagas y ciclones.

Asimismo, el fuego que emergia de las entrañas de Shiromaru no era común pues podía atravesar la defensa eléctrica que envolvía al bijuu y quemar los musculos. Akako descubrió que subestimar a aquella criatura había sido un gran error, debido a los balanceos de Sanbi para alejarse de los ataques, lo cual la perjudicaba en su equilibrio.

Velozmente el tigre se defendió lanzándole zarpazos para aplacar a la molestia representada en el zorro. Logrando un arañazo de consideración, esto alerto al Hokage para que saliera en su rescate y su defensa.

-Tranquilo, Shiromaru…-dijo Naruto al zorro blanco, lo menos que deseaba el Uzumaki era que saliera lastimado, sus ojos ya habían vuelto a la normalidad, sin embargo los de Shiromaru seguían llenos de un color escarlata.

-Yo no lo calmaría, presiente el terror que se sembrara…-dijo Akako muy confiada y sin ninguna pausa se lanzo en contra de la aldea a bordo de aquel bijuu, Sanbi.

-No tan rápido…Tecnica de Invocacion Kamikaze no kami…-conjuro el Uzumaki realizando sellos con sus manos, e inmediatamente una estatua emergió de la tierra cerrándole el paso al bijuu bruscamente, Akako se tambaleo un poco al retroceder Sanbi de pronto.

-No creas que con esa invocacion me detendrás…-amenazo la Uchiha.

-No es una simple estatua…-dijo Naruto saltando a la cabeza de la escultura del Dios. La forma de esta era colosal, dos cuernos emergían de su cabeza, con orejas puntiagudas con dos campanillas de viento colgando (son esas campanitas que colocan los japoneses en verano en sus casas que titilan con el viento), con una larga cabellera cayéndole sobre los hombros, en sus brazos musculosos se imprimían el símbolo del viento, en sus manos toscas una manta sagrada como para invocar grandes huracanes con solo agitarla, con un aspecto de ogro oriental, pero no dejaba de tratarse de una divinidad.—Es la personificación del protector de esta aldea…-termino. Posteriormente se corto la palma de su mano con una Kunai, y dejo que la sangre fuera absorbida por la estatua, esta abrió sus ojos destellantes.

Nada de eso intimido a Akako, que se lanzo contra la estatua, si conocía bien de jutsus, sabia de antemano que si destruías el objeto inanimado invocado la técnica se anularía.

-Muy tarde.

En ese preciso momento, Sasuke y algunos integrantes del grupo de ataque del clan Uchiha, pudieron ver a las lejanías al guardian de Konoha.

-Uchiha-sama…-llamo uno de los ninjas del Clan Uchiha, que se había detenido al contemplar la acción kilómetros adelante.

-Si lo se, es el dios del viento divino-dijo y luego pensó—Naruto estas decidido a todo…-penso Sasuke con algo de preocupación, conocía a la perfeccion la dimensión de esa invocación y lo mas importante las consecuencias que podría traer.

Entretanto, Yuki por fin se daba cuenta en el lio en que estaba metido, requería de ayuda. No importase que fueras un genio shinobi si te tenían atrapado, intento realizar el jutsu de escape para liberarse, pero cuando trataba de reunir chakra para ejecutar dicha técnica, las cadenas absorbían la energía.

-Estas cadenas, no te dejaran escapar a menos que yo lo quiera…-informo Ichimaru, echándose para ponerse a la misma altura que su victima.-Has perdido.—volvio a repetir seriamente, no había burla en sus palabras solo la mas viva verdad. Posteriormente añadió-¿Dónde esta el genio del clan Hyuga?, mirate tirado en el suelo atrapado por una técnica básica, pero perfeccionada en el extremo para alguien como tu…

Los ojos perlados de Yuki por un instante contemplaron al Akatsuki y luego bajaron. ¿Acaso tendría que pedirle ayuda al Kyubi de nuevo?, ¿Ahora se podría decir que era debil?. Se mordió el labio no deseaba hacerlo en lo mas minimo. Entonces recordó unas palabras de su abuelo Hiashi durante un entrenamiento.

Cuando Yuki tenia 7 años, eran realmente expectacular en el taijutsu familiar, le agradaba practicar con su tio Neji y su abuelo.

-Yuki, estas progresando mucho…Te felicito.-dijo Hiashi con un animo excelente, sumamente orgulloso del joven.-Eres un prodigio…

-Neji-san…-llamo Yuki con al voz de la inocencia-…¿Qué quiere decir Prodigio?

Hiashi se asombro mucho que el Uzumaki no supiera el significado de esa palabra, otra razón mas para dudar de la educación que su hija Hinata y su "querido yerno", Naruto le impartían a sus nietos.

Neji se agacho a la altura de Yuki y le explico

-Yuki, ser un prodigio quiere decir que eres un niño talentoso y que probablemente seras un excelente ninja cuando crezcas.

-¿En serio?, ¿tan bueno como Otosan?

Al escuchar la comparación, Hiashi volvió a tomar la palabra y replico con ambos brazos cruzados y con aspecto sereno

-Hmp, En este momento eres mucho mejor que tu padre cuando tenia tu misma edad. Ademas no es "probable" que te conviertas en un buen shinobi, sino en una de la elite…

Yuki entonces grito de alegría, propio de un infante de su edad.

-Hiashi-Jiisama, Hinako y Hiroki también son prodigios ¿Verdad?, puesto que son mis hermanos.

Una mueca de desagrado se formo en la cara de Hiashi, aspecto captado por Neji, conocía la razón del por que ese cambio, Yuki por su parte sintió que había dicho algo malo, ante la tensión del momento.

-Yuki, Hinako jamás será de la elite Hyuga por que sus ojos están apagados y en cuanto a Hiroki…-hizo un ademan de desprecio e indiferencia-….el simplemente con suerte será un shinobi mas de esta aldea…

Este comentario de alguna forma molesto a Yuki, quien frunció el ceño y replico valientemente.

-¡Despertarlos!, Lograre despertar los ojos de Hinako, entonces ella será tan buena como Yo, estoy seguro.-su mirada temblaba de decisión y luego de una pausa dijo en el mismo tono-Practicare con Hiroki todos los días para que el también se vuelva fuerte

Este mensaje conmovió a Neji, pero no a Hiashi, quien se volvió al retoño Uzumaki, y colocando sus manos en los hombros del pequeño dijo con voz calmada.

-Tu eres nuestro pequeño genio, debes superarte por tu propio bien

-Pero mis hermanos…Es mi obligación ayudarlos con el talento que se dice que tengo…

-Haz lo que te digo, preocupate por ti ahora.

-Abuelo, si tu entrenas de nuevo a Hinako, entonces lo hare Yo, al cabo no creo cansarme,-alzo sus brazos como lo hace un luchador musculoso, un gesto muy determinan mente y gracioso en un niño-tengo suficiente energía para hacerlo, asi cuando ella este lista entre los dos podremos enseñarle a Hiroki a lucha como Hyuga

-Como pretendes ayudar a los demás si estas en entrenamiento, mientras sigas siendo alumno nunca podras ser maestro…-explico con una voz alta ante la terquedad de su nieto y luego dando un gran suspiro añadió—Yuki, reanudare el entrenamiento de Hinako para tratar de despertar sus ojos

- Y, ¿Hiroki?

La idea de tener que lidiar con ese niño sin parentesco sanguíneo desagradaba al anterior líder del clan Hyuga, era imposible enseñarle a alguien sin la posibilidad de desarrollar el Byakugan, movimientos como el Junken. Al menos con Hinako había un minima posibilidad de que emergiera la línea sucesoria.

-Hare lo que pueda con Hiroki.-mintio Hiashi

Yuki sonrio y con mas entusiasmo siguió preparándose. Desgraciadamente la pequeña Uzumaki fracaso en cada una de sus pruebas que le ayudarían a obtener un despertar en sus ojos.

-Levantate Hinako…-grito Hiashi al notar como su nieta caia al suelo por el cansancio.—Si volvi a esto fue para que no te dieras por vencida. Muestrame esa mirada que tienes…

Los ojos seguían azules, no había rastros de alguna forma desarrollada de Byakugan. La respiración de la rubia era intenda, las dos colitas de cabello dorado se estaban deshaciendo.

-Yuki, tu hermano me pidió que reanudara tu entrenamiento..—comento para motivar a la niña de 5 años-…y ahora esta presente viendo tus progresos que no han aparecido…

En efecto Yuki todos los días veía los entrenamientos de su hermana, viendo como los consejos que le dio a ella, eran aplicados pero que no daban los resultados esperados. Cada golpe de Hiashi neutralizado significaba que dejaba de evadir dos, sin el byakugan era imposible para una niña defenderse de todos los angulos. A veces el hermano mayor prefería irse que seguir viendo la perdida de las esperanzas.

-Se ha ido.-murmuro la Uzumaki desde el suelo, al ver que Yuki se esfumo de nuevo totalmente decepcionado.

-Sus esperanzas hacia ti, están comenzando a morir, toma eso en consideración Hinako…-dijo Hiashi retirándose del dojo, dejándola sola.

-Que es lo estoy haciendo mal,…-penso el Uzumaki-… y si Hinako ya no tiene remedio. No, no puedo pensar asi, ella y yo somos hermanos, entonces los dos somos prodigios…

El pequeño infante estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que paso por una de las habitaciones principales de la mansión y escucho una conversación ajena muy interesante.

-Esa niña, no tiene remedio…-dijo un anciano del clan Hyuga a la otra persona que se hallaba en la habitación.

-Hablas de Hinako-sama, si es verdad, Hiashi-sama esta comenzando a desesperarse, como guardian de la niña se perfectamente que ella ya se dio por vencida—contesto una voz calma pero juvenil.

-Es una pena.

-Ieyasu-san, pienso que Hinako-sama requiere de un rival para hacerse mas fuerte, puesto que los métodos tradicionales no funcionan…-explico una voz varonil madura, era otra persona que hacia participe de la charla

-Tal vez tengas razón Takechiyo-kun.—dijo Ieyasu afirmativamente ante la idea-…Yuki-sama podría ser un buen rival, al presionar a Hinako-sama, ambos se harán mas fuertes…

Esa era la solución, pensó el Uzumaki.

-Hinako, no progresas por que ocupas un "obstáculo", Hiashi-jisama es uno muy grande, pero si es mas próximo como yo…-medito Yuki corriendo por el pasillo hasta el dojo-…seguramente funcionara, aunque si me muestro como hasta ahora esto no será ningún entrenamiento serio, tendre que cambiar…

Yuki llego hasta el dojo donde Hinako esperaba totalmente devastada por su falta de progreso. La niña miro a su hermano mayor y le sonrio levemente.

-Debo cambiar por ella…por su bien…-se dijo a si mismo el niño. Y mostrando una mirada fría en sus ojos perlas dijo

-Hinako, escuchame ya no entrenare mas.

-De que hablas nii-chan…-respondio confundida

-Lo que escuchaste, ya me canse de verte derrotada ante Hiashi-jisama

Hinako temblo ante estas palabras.

-Yuki-nichan, me estoy esforzando de veraz que lo hago, además estoy progresando un poquito, pero lo hago

-Pues demuéstramelo, ¡Pelea conmigo!

La Uzumaki dudo un poco, sin embargo se puso en guardia, su hermano la imito y en un gran grito de guerra Yuki se abalanzo contra ella.

Hinako desvio algunos golpes directos, pero otros dieron en el blanco, lanzándola al suelo, Yuki la miro, velozmente la Uzumaki se puso de pie, si había algo que la caracterizaba era no darse por vencida.

-A la próxima ese golpe no me dara…-advirtio la rubia.

-¿Ella me ha desafiado?...—se pregunto el Uzumaki, estaba funcionando, su hermanita se estaba fortaleciendo.—Pues veamos cuantas veces caes al suelo antes de que acabe contigo..

La pelea continuo su curso, pero los resultados hablaron por si mismos, después de caer 5 veces al suelo Hinako se dio por vencida.

-Me rindo Ni-chan, por favor es mucho por hoy.

-Como no me venciste, entonces hare lo que dije

-No, no estaras hablando en serio.

-Si, ahora estas sola Hinako…-le dio al espalda para salir del dojo-…puedes hacer lo que quieras, rendirte si es lo que quieres, no te obligare a pelear nunca mas, este combate me abrió los ojos…-miro de reojo con frialdad y agrego-…nunca seras un prodigio como Yo, Hiashi-sama tenia razón…-llamo con merito a su abuelo, Yuki hablaba en serio-…he estado perdiendo mi tiempo, me volveré mas fuerte por mi propio bien

-Pero Ni-chan…-se levanto del suelo rápidamente, estaba siendo dejada por su hermano mayor, a quien veía como un ídolo, por primera vez era despreciada por él, por ser una debil. Le tomo el brazo a Yuki.

-Sueltame…-ordeno el niño, safandose bruscamente de la mano de su hermana.-Todos mis ataques eran básicos, te los explique una y otra vez como evadirlos y contrarrestarlos y no pudiste hacerlo…

-Yuki, hermano no puedo ver en todas direcciones… como tu lo haces…por eso….—comento nerviosamente

-Eran técnicas básicas y no pudiste con ellas. ¡Hasta una persona normal sin Byakugan pudo haberlas visto! Has perdido…no quiero una hermana debil como tu, que solo me estorbe…

El primogenito Uzumaki salió del dojo sin darse vuelta, mientras Hinako caia al suelo llorando.

-Yuki…mi nombre significa "Nieve", si me vuelvo tan frio como eso, Hinako, estoy seguro que me alcanzara…-pronuncio ante el Kyubi, la bestia solo rio.

-kukuku, todo por la "princesa" que es todo un fracaso

-No tienes por que burlarte de ella

-Vaya, ahora la defiendes?, cuando la ignoras y reniegas de ella frente a los demás

-Soy su rival en la superficie, el peldaño que tiene que superar, por su bienestar propio, asi probara ante los demás que también es un prodigio…

-Quien diría lo interesante que podrías ser, me pregunto si Hinako también es asi?

-No te atrevas a dañarla…-sentencio furioso—conmigo puedes hablar todo lo que quieras pero a ella la dejas en paz…

El pasado se cerro en la mente del Uzumaki. Recuerdos de una promesa y de la razón de su comportamiento que irónicamente solo Kyubi y el mismo eran conocedores.

-kukuku, ¿Dónde quedo el genio del Clan Hyuga, el joven frio, distante que desprecia a su hermana menor y a los demás?...—recordo en su cabeza Kyubi para fastidiar al Uzumaki atrapado.

-Aun no me puedo dar por vencido…-se autoanimo Yuki, emergiendo de su cuerpo chakra de color rojo, sorprendiendo al Akatsuki, las cadenas comenzaban a descomponerse debido al exceso de chakra que estaban consumiendo.

-Que diablos pasa…?

-Ahora falta una ultima prueba para mi…-dijo en su interior Yuki, rompiendo las ultimas cadenas físicas y mentales que lo ataban-…Hablar con ella, verla y explicarle las cosas…Conversar con Hinako


	59. Chapter 59

Hola a todos mis fans de retoños, siento la demora, siempre hay un impedimento para no subir los capis U_U siento haberles fallado, pero estoy aun en los tramites finales de mi historia academica.

Bueno para recompensarlos, les traigo dos episodios de Retoños.

Primeramente este capitulo lo dedico a mi Ane-san Meche, y a mi Imouto's: Asumi-chan, Lulusa-chan, Mixi-chan, Sol-chan

* * *

Hay muchos tipos de hermanos y por lo tanto muchas formas de demostrar hermandad. Yuki Uzumaki no era la excepción, solo que su manera de ocuparse de su hermana menor Hinako, a muchos les parecio un tanto "extrema". El joven Uzumaki solo pensó en una forma de retar a su hermana para que esta se fortaleciera para recobrar su cariño y su respeto. Para su desgracia tuvo que aguantar las críticas, las exigencias por una explicación, el temor por otros integrantes de su clan. Eso le valio varios enfrentamientos con sus padres, revelarse ante Naruto, renegar de su paternidad y practicar la indiferencia con su madre, Hinata, soportar la confrontamientos verbales y fisicos con Hiroki, ya que, se convirtió en el protector de Hinako. Solo hubo una sola persona que se alegro por su cambio, y su nueva actitud egoísta, Hiashi Hyuga, ahora al tener a todos con la atención en Hinako, el exlíder del clan portador del Byakugan podía moldear a su nieto a su gusto, sin ningún problema.

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, la mentira que se implanto Yuki, lo envolvió hasta que no pudo dar marcha atrás, si aceptaba a Hinako de nuevo, presentia que dejaría de progresar. La Uzumaki busco ayuda y consuelo en entrenamientos con Kakashi, Yamato y Sasuke menor, de antemano Yuki sabia que esto la ayudaría a sacar la casta, por que enfrentar a dos usuarios del Sharingan y un ninja con células de Shodaime Hokage no seria una tarea facil. Su Padre Naruto, era la prueba de que los entrenamientos con estos personajes daban frutos excelentes.

A pesar de de todo, nada es perfecto.

Cuando volvió a ver a Hinako ya con el Byakugan despierto, considerado ya por todos como una evolución de la misma línea sucesoria, lucharon los dos hermanos y el resultado fue el mismo. Una derrota para la rubia. Esto frusto los planes de decirle la verdad que Yuki contemplaba, sentía en su interior que debía forzarla aun mas hasta que lo superara.

Hasta ahora Hinako aun no ha podido vencer a su hemano mayor, se encomendó en una misión al pasado, dejando atrás sus motivos personales con Yuki.

En estos momentos en que el Uzumaki esta siendo rodeado por el manto del zorro, recién liberado de las ataduras de su enemigo, reflexiono sobre todo lo que habia hecho, y llego a la conclusión de que esta cansado de la mentira, harto del estilo de vida que lleva y sabe que esta será la ultima batalla que librara como "El prodigio".

-Ya aleje lo suficiente a Hinako…Me di cuenta que no me necesita mas, ya no requiere esta mentira, ahora quiero hablar con ella, las cosas no se normalizaran tan fácilmente…empero, quiero verla…-decidio con fuerza en su corazón, en el fondo de este, seguía siendo un hermano cariñoso y protector que solo alejo a su imouto para que lo superara.- Ahora, quiero buscar a "esa persona" que es mejor que Yo, para madurar en mi camino ninja…

Ichimaru todo el tiempo lo observo expectante, contemplaba el manto del zorro de color rojizo, dando origen a una cola de chakra, símbolo de la liberación de una de las colas del bijuu, no estaba de mas mencionar que Yuki nació con ese poder, 2 colas de Kyubi adquiridas de su progenitor.

Yuki agudizo los sentidos, vio sus manos y pies llenas de chakra rojo, había expulsado su poder. Se concebía lastimoso e incomodo poseer todo ese poder y que se manifestara en el exterior.

-Ese es la fuerza mistica del Kyubi…-atendio Ichimaru Hankyo, se mantenía en las lejanías, pues estará cerca del Uzumaki le provocaba muchos sofocos debido al calor de ese chakra, no por algo el zorro de nueve colas era el rey bijuu del fuego.

Lentamente a Yuki se le ocurrió algo, entonces busco en uno de sus bolsillos, saco dos armas Shinobi muy peculiares, eran dos kunais de trinchera, estas instrumentos consistían en que las kunai estaban modificadas tanto que parecían pequeñas espadas con un increíble filo, que en lugar de contener un mango para su manejo, tenían empuñaduras laterales con orificios para meter los dedos de las manos, asi se le brindaba una movilidad excepcional al usuario.

Las Kunais habían sido un regalo del Rokudaime para Yuki cuando cumplió 5 años, además lo instruyo para que las utilizara, debido a un atentado que el pequeño Uzumaki sufrió cuando tenia 3 años, ninjas enemigos en desacuerdo con los tratados de paz, lo secuestraron como venganza contra Naruto ya que Amegakure y Kumogakure formaron alianza con Konohagakure, afortunadamente varios integrantes del clan Hyuga impidieron el asesinato del primogenito Uzumaki al sorprender a los shinobis en su guarida. Desde entonces las armas blancas antes mencionadas se convirtieron en una protección para su usuario.

-Jamas había visto semejantes artefactos…-murmuro Ichimaru al analizar lo que Yuki estaba poniéndose-…debe ser alguna clase de armamento secreto que solo se fabrica en Konoha…

Yuki concentro el manto del zorro en sus armas, la energía dejo de envolverlo para solo mantenerse una minima cantidad en las armas de Trinchera. Hankyo se preparo tambien para la batalla, ahora hizo brotar de su cuerpo varias kunais y shuriken, luego hizo dos clon de sombras que lo ayudarían invocando cadenas mortuorias como las que anteriormente imposibilitaron al Uzumaki.

Asi como en las películas de guerreros samurái que se preparan para su ultimo ataque, la escena se enfoco en ambos que dejaron que sus miradas se encontraran. Morado contra Byakugan. Las cadenas eran balanceadas en círculos por los clones, entonces en un segundo comenzó el segundo asalto.

Los clones lanzaron sus cadenas, Yuki evadió una, pero la otra se aferro a su brazo, en ese momento el verdadero Hankyo avento primero varias shuriken, el Uzumaki trato de desviarlas con su kunai modificada, pero fue jalado por el clon de la cadena, sin embargo el portador del Byakugan se cubrió rápidamente con su arma, luego dio un salto y se dirigió al clon, usando la cadena tensada que lo aprisionaba, el otro clon trato de detenerlo, lanzándole su cadena para envolverlo, pero fallo.

Hankyo volvió lanzar esta vez Kunais que emergían de su cuerpo, pero con movimientos rapidos gracias al uso del Byakugan Yuki esquivo cada una de las adminículos shinobis, el Uzumaki quería acercarse a los clones, si los derrotaba seria mas fácil ganar la batalla, se quito la Kunai de trinchera de su mano libre y la lanzo contra el clon que lo aprisionaba aun con la cadena, este desapareció al recibir el ataque, el instrumento del Uzumaki quedo enterrado en el piso blando, sin darle tiempo al otro clon para que recuperara el otro atadero de metal, Yuki lo jalo hacia el y libero su brazo. Ahora eran dos contra uno, usando la cadena como arma, el prodigio de los Hyuga con movimientos elegantes atrapo al clon de sombras y lo asfixio con la serie de eslabones negros, hasta que revento en un puff.

No había ninguna duda ahora de por que se le llamaba prodigio a Yuki Uzumaki.

El joven peliazul avento a un lado el conjunto de eslabones oscuros, y se movio a recuperar su kunai de trinchera izquierda. Mientras tanto Ichimaru se movio de un lugar a otro, colocando sellos en todo el terreno, el Uzumaki se mantuvo expectante, algo tramaba su enemigo, despues de terminar su trabajo, se quedo de espaldas al primogenito Hyuga.

Arboles y el piso mismo estaba lleno de sellos, pero de que tipo, no había tiempo para averiguarlo, Ichimaru se volvió a Yuki y lo desafio con la mirada.

En un santiamén el Akatsuki comenzó a correr en dirección al Uzumaki, sin contemplar los sellos que el mismo había colocado en su camino en el suelo, cuando los piso, miles de Kunai's y Shuriken's emergieron y fueron atraídos por al fuerza magnetica de su amo. Yuki empezó a esquivar las armas punzocortantes, tratando de no perturbar los otros sellos inactivos con su chakra sino se dispararían como minas terrestres, sin embargo Hankyo las activaba para aumentar su ventaja.

El juego del gato y el raton continuo, esta vez por las ramas de los arboles que no estaban selladas o contenían pocas "minas shinobis".

Algunas Kunai's se clavaron en el cuerpo de Yuki, pero no disminuyo su velocidad, sino seria su fin, en un movimiento pensó en un plan arriesgado, velozmente se volvió contra Hankyo y lanzo una simple Shuriken de su bolsillo, esta fue desviada por las armas, al formar una pared de metal a cortesía del control magnetico de Ichimaru Hankyo, ahí estaba la respuesta.

El prodigio Hyuga aterrizo en el suelo y acciono a propósito un sello, dio un gran salto para evitar las armas y conjuro

-Futon: Rafaga Solar no jutsu

Fusiono su elemento el viento, el chakra natal de su nacimiento con el chakra del Kyubi derivado del fuego, esto provoco una gran ráfaga incandescente que provoco que las kunai's y Shuriken's emergidas del sello no pudieran ser controladas con el magnetismo y no solo eso, que estas mismas se hincharan con el calor, duplicando su tamaño y fueran "empujadas" de regreso a su amo. Hankyo se cubrió con sus armas recolectadas, pero el viento las sacudió, disperso algunas y otras fueron guiadas en sentido contrario y el fuego las calentó, como flechas de hierro fundido se clavaron en el cuerpo del Akatsuki, haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

En su agonia, Hankyo libero una de sus manos y guio a las armas caídas hacia Yuki, para un ataque final, estas obedecieron las instrucciones y arremetieron contra el Uzumaki, quien también grito de dolor.

Entretanto un rugido mezclado con un quejido de dolor de escucho en todo el bosque.

Entretanto, Naruto que estaba encima del Dios viviente, libraba una batalla contra Sanbi, entonces escucho aquel desgarrador grito y un mal presentimiento recorrió su corazón.

-Yuki…-murmuro con temor el soberano de Konoha, quel grito le erizo lo piel y mas cuando escucho el rugido doloroso de Kyubi acompañándolo.

-Preocupate por ti Hokage-sama…-opino Akako, con una carcajada, sabia perfectamente lo que ocurria en aquel lugar de donde se escucho el ajetreo

Naruto carraspeo de coraje, por mas que quería ir, tenia que aceptar que no podría moverse tan fácilmente, y menos ahora que la escultura del Dios del Viento Divino estaba en el campo de batalla requería su chakra para moverse y defender los territorios. No podía hacer mas que confiar en su hijo mayor. Se devolvió atrás y murmuro algo inaudible.

Hankyo y Yuki yacían en el suelo, solo que el Akatsuki fue lanzado unos metros en la profundidad del bosque, mientras el Hyuga estaba en la zona llana del campo de batalla. Sin mas reparo, y aunque tosio un poco de sangre se levanto el portador del Byakugan, este lo había abandonado y la energía del Kyubi que fluyo en sus armas también.

-Este sello…-pronuncio detenidamente Yuki, con un pedazo de pergamino en la mano, tenía algunas dagas y kunais clavadas en su espalda, brazos y pierna izquierda, lo único que lo mantenía en pie era el chakra del Kyubi.

Apenas estaba en pie, jamás pensó en llegar a la situación en tener que depender de un árbol para permanecer parado sobre el piso, sin embargo, siempre hay ironias en la vida, como que tuvo que usar la única técnica tipo viento que su progenitor le enseño contra un Akatsuki.

Ahora agradecia en silencio de alguna forma, que aprendiera lo básico en ataque con Futon. No se permitió de niño aprender nada mas, debido a su promesa de que su hermana, Hinako, se fortaleciera con ayuda de Naruto.

Y a pesar de que se hizo llegar un sello para su protección en la batalla que se avecinaba, asi no saldría perjudicado si su padre, Rokudaime Hokage, salía herido. Yuki nunca pretendió colocárselo, llamese vanidad, o como fuese.

Ademas no contaria que Kyubi le hablaba solamente a él, desde niño, muchas veces el zorro le presto su poder para sacarlo de problemas, sin embargo esto de ningún modo lo aceptaría Yuki.

Yuki sonrio con ironia pura.

Recordo los momentos en que el mismo se trago su mentira.

-Tal vez…-rompio en mil pedazos el sello, al tiempo que sus heridas iban sanando poco a poco, debido al zorro de nueve colas-…siempre quise mantener la conexión con mi padre…aunque la negaba, no deseaba separarme…Y ahora lo demostrare.

De pronto, una enorme shuriken afilada emergió de entre los arboles partidos, atacando el punto ciego de Yuki, quien al percibir el peligro se giro en cámara lenta, iba a ser asesinado, lo sabia, no podría moverse tan rápido, sus heridas no estaban curadas aun y sus sentidos notaban cansados.

Se tiro al piso, eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, la shuriken alcanzo su cabello azul largo, pues fue lo ultimo que descendio al piso, cortándolo en el proceso, dejándolo con un tamaño que le llegaba a los hombros al joven Uzumaki. La shuriken siguió dando varias giros, como un dispositivo volador controlado con un manejador remoto.

-Esto no ha terminado…-musito Ichimaru, se acercaba cojeando y jadeando sangre.—la sombra te perseguirá.

Al decir esto, el Uzumaki se percato que el peligro aun no había pasado, el direccion suya venia la shuriken y su sombra, cual boomerang volviendo a su origen, ¿como pudo ser engañado?, el viejo jutsu de sombra Shuriken.

De pronto miles de Kunais, se clavaron en la espalda de Ichimaru Hankyo, provocando que vomitara sangre, además de que un clon de una joven de cabello corto, desvio una de las shuriken y la verdadera Kunoichi contuvo la otra con una kunai.

Kyoko Uchiha y su hermana menor, habían llegado al rescate con sus sharingan latentes y furiosos. Reconocieron el sonido de batalla, la sangre fresca que impregnaba el lugar y aun los vestigios frescos de un combate que indicaban que aun no acababa.

Kyoko se acerco a Ichimaru, quien yacia en el suelo, aun conciente, miraba a la Uchiha con sus ojos morados serenos y profundos. Velozmente tomo por el cabello al Akatsuki y lo acerco a su mirada para ahora si hundir al "master" de estos muñecos en un Genjutsu, para su desgracia, una bola de humo desintegro el cuerpo de Ichimaru, dejando en su lugar un muñeco con una kunai incrustada en su interior.

-¡Maldicion!...—dijo la Uchiha mayor, al ver que su enemigo se le había escapado de nuevo.

Entretanto, uno de los clones de la otra Uchiha, Asumi específicamente, pudo por fin detener la marcha de la shuriken enorme con su kunai, desviándola para que se estrellara contra un árbol cercano.

En un puff, el clon se esfumo al gastarse toda su energía y la verdadera Asumi cayo al suelo, había sido todo un acontecimiento contener esa arma shinobi en movimiento por tanto tiempo, no por nada se había formado un surco en el suelo debido a la fuerza de empuje del shuriken y la resistencia de la joven pelinegra.

Yuki vio a las dos jóvenes un poco cansadas, vislumbro como Kyoko se acercaba cada vez mas, entretanto, Asumi se recuperaba un poco, sobando su muñeca y su mano.

-Escapo Asumi…-informo Kyoko a su hermana, esta la miro desde el suelo en donde estaba sentada.

-No hay mas que hacer, Ane-san, ya lo atraparemos en otra ocasión…

El Sharingan de ambas chicas se desactivo. El Uzumaki se dio cuenta que eran del Clan Uchiha, aunque juraba que en el tiempo en que conocía al clan portador del sharingan, nunca vio a esas dos jóvenes en el barrio Uchiha.

Asimismo, en absoluto hubiera pensado que alguien lo salvaría algun dia, constantemente era al revés.

-Oye, estas bien?...—cuestiono Kyoko al Uzumaki, quien abandono sus conjeturas. Los ojos de la Uchiha eran profundos y denotaban algun misterio. Yuki solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Tu cabello esta…-dijo Asumi, viendo la cabeza de Yuki, su cabello que rivalizaba en majestuosidad con el de Neji Hyuga, estaba destruido.—A ver, algo se le tiene que hacer, no crees Kyoko-anesan?

La mayor de las Uchiha, se incorporo, Asumi hizo lo mismo.

-Asumi, mientras tu curas sus heridas, yo vere que puedo hacer…

Las dos Uchiha se pusieron a trabajar por el Uzumaki, a pesar de que este estaba sorprendido de que dos desconocidas lo ayudaran de esa manera, Uzumaki Yuki en la vida no dejo que alguien le ayudara con nada, todo quería hacerlo por si mismo, y ahora se veía en esas condiciones.

Yuki observo como trabajaban en sus lesiones y en su cabello, aspecto que para él era sin importancia, pero que esa joven llamada Kyoko decidió arreglar sin consultarlo, si hubiera sido otra persona el primogenito del Rokudaime le hubiera dicho que lo dejara asi, pero en esta situación su boca estaba sellada.

Asimismo, algo en esas dos jóvenes lo hacia sentir, que estaba en buenas manos, podía depositar su confianza, poseían un misticismo digno del Clan Uchiha y un poder tanto shinobi como espiritual único que hacía que Yuki en su corazón concibiera una gran admiración y un respeto, podía ver en un futuro que ellas eran las oponentes dignas que esperaba encontrar.

-Listo.—anuncio Asumi, las heridas mas profundas del Uzumaki que aun Kyubi no sanaba, ahora estaban

protegidas por vendas.-Es una suerte que trajéramos este kit medico, Ane-san…

-Te dije que serian de utilidad.-concreto Kyoko, terminando de cortar con una Kunai, el descuidado cabello de Yuki.

-Pero que bien te ha quedado el trabajo Kyoko.-felicito Asumi, al visualizar a Yuki con su nuevo y decente cabello.

-Espero te guste.-dijo con calidez Kyoko-Puedes mirarte en el reflejo de esta shuriken pulida.

Uzumaki Yuki, se miro por fin, no creyendo la imagen que esa arma le devolvía. Su apariencia se asemejaba a Yondaime Hokage y por defecto a Rokudaime Hokage tambien. Cabello azul alborotado, con patillas largas.

-No cabe ninguna duda, ahora si eres digno hijo de Naruto-sama, el parecido es sorprendente…-comento entre risas Asumi, Kyoko la acompaño en la mueca de alegria, ante la sorpresa de Yuki, quien formo una sonrisa sincera, su frialdad se estaba derritiendo, la alegría de estar vivo, al verse rescatado y sobre todo el entusiasmo interno de haber encontrado lo que deseaba.

El destino es caprichoso, al presentar el deseo de superación de Yuki en las dos hijas de Itachi Uchiha.

Mientras tanto, de regreso en la aldea, los demás equipos de Shinobi aun se hallaban batallando contra los ninjas sombra, Shikamaru ideaba estrategias para contratacar y detener las explosiones en la aldea, que ocasionaban muchos shinobis heridos y muertos en combate.

Velozmente el cuerpo de médicos ninjas atendían desesperadamente a los heridos en la escena, trasladando a los mas graves al hospital, donde Tsunade y los demás ninjas galenos los atendían. Sakura por su parte, cuando no curaba en la escena a algun ninja, hacia a veces de fuerza de respaldo para que el traslado de los heridos fuera exitosa enfrentando con sus movimientos y sus puños llenos de chakra a las sombras que no dejaban de seguirles para estorbar y atacarlos, si bien ya se conocía que atacarían a cualquier ser que pudiera moverse y que contuviera chakra.

El equipo de investigación encabezado por Shikamaru, siendo acompañado por los miembros de su equipo Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akimichi además de Chunin y Jounin, estaban escondidos para poder idear algo para una solución efectiva y final al problema.

-Si cada vez que los golpeamos y destruyemos una sombra, es como ver como un clon se desvanece, y deja atrás un muñeco de madera, en el cual, probablemente tenga un sello que permita realiza una técnica de invocación inmediatamente. pensó en su mente el Nara analizando el campo de batalla y comparando su propia experiencia persona al pelear mano a mano con el enemigo, aparentemente no era difícil derrotarlos, no obstante evitar que se reprodujeran y causaran daño era la cuestión a resolver. Si tan solo, pudieran acercarse lo suficientemente rápido para destruir el muñeco contrarrestar la técnica de invocación.-En base a mi análisis, todos las sombras deben de tener un muñeco, entonces al tener un titiritero que es su fuente de chakra, este debe estar convocándolos desde un lugar…-explico en voz alta Shikamaru revisando todos los edificios, Ino y Chouji hicieron lo mismo.

Como saberlo con tantas sombras en movimientos y esperando entrar en batalla, observando desde los tejados, atentos para bajar y seguir en la lucha.

En un instante la visión de Ino capto algo curioso y lo notifico al Nara.

-Shikamaru mira esa sombra de alla…

El Nara localizo al objetivo que apuntaba la Yamanaka. Una sombra que estaba en una posición diferente a las demás, sus dedos estaban en una perspectiva de que estaba invocando un jutsu, mientras que las demás sombras no se hallaban asi. Era por asi decirlo el supervisor, que aceleraba la invocación y se aseguraba de que se realizara sin ningun problema, debido a que no perdia ningun segundo el momento en que un muñeco de madera era semiexpuesto al ambiente.

Rapidamente todas las sombras se colocaron en la misma posición y se movieron de tal forma para camuflar a su recién descubierto supervisor. Pero ¿Cómo era posible?, acaso habían oído las conjeturas a las que habían llegado el equipo de Asuma.

-A lo mejor no es Jutsu a la distancia lo que los invoca…-opino una voz jovial que se unió a Shikamaru y compañía. Llego desde las alturas, Sei, el hijo de la Yamanaka. El joven que momentos antes estaba en las alturas sobrevolando el terreno sobre un ave constituida por tinta decidió bajar a proporcionar información al equipo táctico.

-Que haces aquí!.-exclamo Ino, un tanto desconcertada y enojada-…no se supone que deberías estar con la fuerza Anbu?

-Oka-san, Otou-san puede arreglárselas sin mi, as que preferi estar aquí, recién acabo de aterrizar…-dijo tan calmadamente, señalando a la gran ave echa de tinta que se alzaba detrás del chico.- Desde las alturas puede ver como esas sombras se multiplican en cada combate…-

Justo lo que se necesitaba en esos momentos, una retroalimentación de informacion, y que mejor que la aerea. Shikamaru empezo a escuhar atentamente cada palabra de la boca de ese joven.

-Esas sombras están por todas partes, empece a buscar por el aire al responsable,-explico con cierto tono analítico y sombrio, su sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro—Como es bien conocido por los Shinobis, no se puede estar muy lejos cuando se tiene que enviar y coordinar tanta cantidad de chakra y distribuirla entre un gran numero de marionetas…

-Y descubriste algo?...—pregunto Chouji

-No importa con que se les ataque, siguen apareciendo.

-Esta claro que el Taijutsu ni el Ninjutsu funcionan contra ellos, pues solo empeoran la situación…-dijo en voz alta Shikamaru, colocando parte de sus dedos en su barbilla, analizando todo para depurar le modos operandi del jutsu.

-Solo con ver como aparecieron un centenar cuando Chouji los arrollo con su técnica…Y al ser golpeados con mi Taijutsu…-explico Ino al recordar la manera en que el Akimichi y ella entraron al campo de batalla, cientos de enemigos los rodearon y los atacaron, asi que se defendieron, desafortunadamente no habían sido informados con los nuevos datos de la técnica de sello de seguridad que tenían las sombras.

-Al no ser solidos, un ataque como ese podría considerarse como método fácil para exterminarlos…-explico Chouji, al recordar su experiencia al atacarlo con su ninjutsu familiar-…pero, agravo el asunto, las sombras nuevas que fueron convocadas se dispersaron rápidamente y ocasionaron daños en otras zonas, haciéndose estallar…

-Shikamaru-san.-llamo Sei al Nara, este centro sus ojos en el joven Yamanaka-…es solo una sospecha, pero esta situación se parece a la fabula de la Hidra Mitarashi...-La atención de todos no se hizo notar, conocían perfectamente esa fabula.

Según el cuento infantil, la hidra mitarashi era un monstruo con 8 cabezas, si alguna de estas era cercenada, le crecían dos en su lugar, lo cual provocaba que los valientes que enfrentaban a la hidra fueran devorados antes de poderse defender del monstruo. Fue hasta que un valiente campesino se le ocurrió la idea de quemar el nacimiento de cada cabeza, una vez que esta era cortada, esto para evitar que volviera a crecer.

Ese cuento, le refresco la cabeza a Shikamaru para nuevas ideas de revancha. Como no se le había ocurrido al Nara, claro, el ninjutsu que habían aplicado en sus oponentes era físico, es decir, solo contemplaba armas shinobis, pero un simple ataque de fuego acabaría con el problema.

-Escuchenme bien…-advirtio el Nara a los demás y les explico su plan.

El procedimiento consistía en un solo ataque de fuego controlado, si se eliminaban todas las sombras a la vez, seguramente se eliminaría también a los supervisores encargados de invocar la técnica de reemplazo de las sombras suicidas y de refuerzo que surgían al ser destruido un ninja sombra, en el caso en que las sombras supervisor escaparan del fuego, se tenia previsto que todos los ninjas cercanos estuvieran alerta para acabarlos, seria fácil identificarlos y eliminarlos de una buena vez.

-Para esto debemos estar coordinados…-concluyo Shikamaru al explayar el plan maestro-…El fuego convendrá desplazarse por todas las calles de Konoha en donde existan enemigos, tal serpiente, debe ser continuo el ataque, debido, a que nos será imposible realizar otro colosal contrataque, ya que…-fue interrumpido

-…Los Shinobis encargados de la técnica de fuego estarán exhaustos y serán blancos fáciles...-completo Sei fríamente, como un Anbu se expresa

-Exacto.-Afirmo el Nara-…no debe haber errores, si hay un minimo marco de error, se volverán a reproducir las sombras y seremos pocos los que estaremos en plena forma para luchar…

-Ya que el escuadron nuestro esta dividido, opino que debemos hacer los mismo y colocarnos en puntos estratégicos para poder coordinarnos y comunica la noticia…-dijo Ino.

-Estoy de acuerdo, si cada uno de los integrantes del cuerpo de investigación se integra a un grupo de ninjas, será mas fácil mantener el control del fuego…-dijo el Akimichi mirando a su alrededor y observando las miradas atentas de sus compañeros: los Chunin y Jounin, que sospechaban que tenían una idea en mente.

-Estare en las alturas para supervisar el correcto paso del fuego, para que nadie resulte herido, además de avisarles de quien es el turno de controlar el elemento…-comento Sei para completar la mancuerna

-Muy bien chicos…-animo la rubia Yamanaka-…Desmostremosle a estas marionetas que no es buena idea meterse con la Voluntad de Fuego de esta aldea…-levanto su puño orgullosa.

Mientras corrian para separarse Shikamaru recordó una conversación con Naruto mucho antes de que este ultimo le comunicara su marcha de la aldea.

El Rokudaime radicaba en la azotea de la torre Hokage, admirando el paisaje desde la baranda, en eso entro el Nara.

-Me mando llamar Hokage-sama?

-Shikamaru, no tienes que ser tan formal…-acoto con burla el Uzumaki

Regresando a la realidad

Se puso en marcha el plan, ninjas se arrojaron como carnada y distracción para los enemigos para poder ejecutar de manera secreta el contraataque. Mientras el Nara seguia recordando, informaba a un grupo de ninjas cual seria la solución final a las sombras. Los Shinobis entendían el procedimiento y se colocaban en posición.

El Nara siguió con la memoria de esa conversación pasada.

-Bueno si tu lo dices Naruto, que es lo que pasa?...—pregunto Shikamaru con una calma, sumamente de pereza, que hasta sus manos se hallaban en sus bolsillos.

-Me ire de la aldea por un tiempo, es un motivo personal…-confeso directamente y muy serenamente, que demostraba que hablaba en serio

El semblante del hijo de Shikaku cambio, que hasta sus manos emergieron de sus bolsillos, para demandar una explicación a tal revelación

-Tsunade ya lo sabe, ella me suplirá por un tiempo…luego…-se detuvo, no quería hacer promesas que luego no pudiera cumplir, ya que, no sabia si saldría con vida.

El Nara dio un suspiro, supo de inmediato que Naruto no estaba seguro de regresar al puesto, a causa de que no menciono nada al respecto.

-Los demás ya lo saben?...—refieriendose principalmente a los integrantes del equipo 7.

-Solo Sai. Nada mas.

-No quieres que esto se vuelva mas problemático de lo que ya esta.

-Asi es, si alguien mas lo supiera, se me enfrentarían como fieras…Ya sabes a quienes me refiero.

-Sasuke…y Sakura.

-Esos dos son peligrosos juntos, y estoy seguro que serian un obstáculo difícil de vencer.

Una sonrisa se poso en los labios de SHikamaru y Naruto, al imaginar a la Haruno y al Uchiha uniéndose en contra del Uzumaki.

Regresando al presente. Todos estaban preparados, Ino, Chouji estaban listos en sus puestos, al igual que todos los demás ninjas del escuadron, solo era cuestión de que los shinobis en el campo de batalla se alejaran para dar comienzo al "espectáculo".

Sei estaba a punto de dar la señal desde el aire, sabia que la reconocerían de antemano, dibujo lo que era una gran ave, mezclando algo de tinta con polvora para transformarla en un acelerante de fuego. Cuando cobro vida, el Yamanaka lanzo un simple cerillo a la ave para que se alzara en fuego.

Desde tierra todos vieron al fénix ardiendo, y se movieron del campo de batalla, preparándose para la caravana.

El Yamanaka dibujo mas aves fénix y las encendió y antes de que sus flamas se extinguieran las mando a toda velocidad hacia los objetivos, los ninjas que manejaban el elemento Katon estaban listos.

Como en cámara lenta los fénix pasaron frente a los ninjas katon, estos expulsaron todo su fuego por sus bocas alimentando aun mas la polvora que las aves contenían, que no perdieron su paso pasaron de rayo, arremetiendo contra las sombras, varios Shinobis alimentaron mas las llamas de las aves con kunais con explosivos, al ser lanzadas, explotaban y avivaban el fuego. Al dividirse las aves, formaron pronto un circulo perfecto, Sei controlaba a las aves para que no desaparecieran mientras los ninjas controlaban el elemento fuego. Las sombras supervisores emergieron para no ser eliminadas por el intenso calor, lastima que ya estaban esperándolas su destino.

El espectáculo era hermoso, y triunfante. Shikamaru al visualizar la caída de sus enemigos en un fuego intenso, recordó la ultima parte de su conversación con Naruto.

-Shikamaru, Konoha sufrira si un líder no la guía…

-Si lo sabes, entonces porque la abandonas?

-Sasuke lo hara mejor que Yo

-Nunca aceptara el cargo

Una mueca lastimosa se formo en el Uzumaki, el Nara tenia razón.

-Toda Konoha tiene la voluntad de fuego de su parte, no solo el líder de la aldea la tiene…-explico Naruto con una sonrisa madura.-Y estoy seguro que, aun sin que un Hokage los guie en la primera línea enemiga en una guerra…Sabran defenderse…Por que confio en ustedes…asi como ustedes confíaron en mi, al nombrarme su Rokudaime Hokage.

El recuerdo termino, al igual que las sombras que se consumían, los muñecos de madera el corazón de estas, se volvieron cenizas al instante, acabando con la técnica de invocación y al consumirse los supervisores ya no habría invocaciones ni distribución de chakra para el jutsu.

Shikamaru sonrio victorioso. Reviviendo las palabras de su amigo, Naruto.

-Konoha tiene su voluntad de fuego que la protege de absolutamente todo…aunque el Hokage este ausente…

En la oscuridad extrema, se halla una figura erguida en medio de un sello luminoso, en el cual se alzaban los signos asiáticos de los elementos: Agua, Fuego,Tierra, Viento, Madera y Metal, de pronto el símbolo de Metal y Madera se opacaron, acortando el circulo de chakra.

-Que hermoso es ser expectador…Ha sido derrotados el hierro y la madera…-comento una voz femenina muy profunda y desafiante. La voz de Uchiha Akako, la reina roja de Akatsuki.—Pero gracias a ti, pude observar lo que tu viste, esas jóvenes Uchiha...—los ojos carmines se acentuaron, forjando una determinación absoluta y sobre todo el inicio de un fin-…Debo agradecerte Hankyo, por construirme un "una sombra" a mi tambien en el campo de batalla, el elemento fuego me va muy bien…Pero debo partir…

El magenkyo Sharingan Eterno se hizo presente, el resultado de implatarse los ojos de otro portador del Sharingan. Akako-sama, la líder de Akatsuki, había cometido un "tabu" enorme para los Uchiha, se había implantado los ojos de su propio padre, Madara.

-Lograre mis propósito desde la oscuridad, los deseos de Uchiha Madara…Destruir Konoha y hare algo por mi propia iniciativa, destruir a los Uchiha…-solto una carcajada al visualizar la ola de destrucción que traería esos deseos de ser cumplidos-¿Qué opinas?—pregunto al viento, a la única persona además de ella que se hallaba en la habitación.

La Uchiha sabia de antemano que aquel invocador no le contestaría con palabras, para no perturbar la esencia del jutsu, que solamente cierto integrante de un clan extinto podría ejecutar. Sin embargo le gustaba "divertirse", causándole molestias y problemas a todos los que la rodeaban, no le importaba de quien se tratara.

-Hankyo, dependo de ti, no me decepciones…-comento estas ultimas palabras antes de internarse en la oscuridad

Los ojos morados del aludido se abrieron al ser llamado por la mujer a la que consideraba una maestra, una dueña, una amiga.

La persona que estaba en el centro del círculo de invocación de elementos, era nada menos que Hankyo, su mas leal súbdito.

Su cabello negro comenzó a elevarse, al concentrar una inmensa cantidad de chakra, al mismo tiempo que emergia de su cuerpo colas de energía, chakra de un bijuu estaba siendo expulsado.

-Soy todo suyo Akako-sama…-dijo en su mente Hankyo con unos ojos morados, llenos de misticismo-…Usted me dio un propósito y una razón por la cual mantenerme con vida.

Al terminar su pensamiento, volvió a meditar, guardando en su mente la sonrisa pura e inocente de Akako Uchiha, antes de corromperse con la sangre de su padre, Madara Uchiha.

Al mismo tiempo, en otro tiempo, una joven pelirosa llegaba a la puerta del barrio Uchiha, Sakura Haruno ya había tomado una decisión, no habia vuelta atrás, hablaría con el, con el joven que la desposaría, aunque a estas alturas dudaba que eso pasara en un futuro cercano.

* * *

El capitulo 60 aun lo estoy editando asi que lo subire mas tarde, por su atencion muchas gracias.


	60. Chapter 60

Dedicado a mi gran Amiga Fany-chan!, Te quiero mucho y siento haberte hecho esperar, este SasuSaku esta para ti y para todos los seguidores de esta pareja

Saludos de Miyu

* * *

Una puerta corrediza se deslizo para poder atender a la persona que justamente hacia unos momentos toco la entrada de la prestigiosa mansión Uchiha.

Una joven de cabello oscuro con radiantes ojos esmeraldas atendió al visitante.

-¿Sakura-san?...—murmuro la joven de ojos verdes al descubrir a su progenitora detrás de la puerta.

La Haruno le dibujo una sonrisa falsa, para denotar tranquilidad y naturalidad ante la Uchiha, todo para que no se percibiera su nerviosismo. Ya se había decidido, tenia que tener una conversación con Uchiha Sasuke, sino su tormento de seguir huyendo de la situación correspondiente a sus retoños, y no existía razón para seguir postergando lo inevitable, ya que, la espera la torturaría mas mentalmente al imaginar todas las posibles reacciones de indiferencia de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

-Midori-san, ¿como están todos?…-saludo Sakura a la que dentro de algunos años seria su hija mayor.

La aludida salió de su trance y respondió

-Muy bien, todos estamos llevándonos bien...pero pasa por favor—invito la Uchiha-Solo que ya sabes…-dio una pausa para que la pelirosa entrara al interior de la casa.

-Umm,esta todo muy silencioso.—acoto la Haruno, normalmente con Naruto involucrado en cualquier zona habitacional, minimo se escucharía su voz.

Midori empezo a caminar guiando a Sakura hasta la sala, esta ultima la siguió sin chistar, conociendo asi la organización de la mansión, y sin dejar la conversación de lado la Uchiha prosiguió con la misma.

-Naruto-san y Hiroki salieron a caminar por el barrio Uchiha, dejándonos solo a Sasuke-san y a mi…

-Y donde esta Sasuke?—cuestiono sin el sufijo "kun", para darle mas peso a su tono.

Sakura sentía que si seguía hablándole asi al portador del Sharingan, se pensaría que aun tenia el comportamiento de una fangirl, y por ende seguiría siendo la misma niña molesta.

Sin embargo, ya no era asi, había madurado, aun se preocupaba por el Uchiha, pero jamás permitiría que se repitiera el papel de damisela en peligro, salvada por Naruto o Sasuke, incluso por Kakashi, eso representaba algo negativo al combatir contra enemigos. Todo eso había sido cuando eran equipo 7, hacia 3 años atrás.

Por su parte Midori se sorprendió y dibujo una sonrisa prepotente por un instante, y comprendió que Sakura pretendía volverse fuerte ante el joven de ojos profundos y oscuros de nombre Sasuke.

-Sasuke-san se encuentra en su cuarto, le agrada estar en estado meditativo….-explico, dando un pequeño suspiro, esos comportamientos no eran nada nuevos.

-Bien. ¿Crees que le importunara que lo interrumpa en su meditación?...—cuestiono por primera vez la Haruno con cierto tono dudoso.

-Sakura-san. Si yo le pido que hable contigo, estoy segura que no se negara, asi que te voy a ayudar un poco…-dijo Midori, cerrando uno de sus ojos en modo jugueton, sabia de antemano que Sasuke no se negaba a nada que ella le pedia, era una muy buena ventaja ser la hija.-Quieres tratar el tema de nosotros, me refiero a mi y a mi Ototo.

Las manos de Sakura se juntaron y temblaron, posándose en el regazo de la joven medico. Acto seguido, la Haruno asintió a la afirmación de Midori.

-No quisiera que terminen en el juego cruzado entre Sasuke y yo,…. —explico seriamente Sakura con mirada gacha, visualizando esa situación tan penosa—pero…tampoco puedo permitirme que se forme un engaño, no estoy ciega para no ver la situación…No quiero estar con Sasuke,si este, esta simplemente conmigo por el compromiso de no cambiar la historia, seria injusto para ustedes y nosotros vivir en un ambiente de mentira…

Escuchando cada palabra, la primogénita Uchiha se conmovió, y comento

-Comprendo. Y tienes toda la razón Sakura-san, cuando antes de que regresemos al futuro, queremos que este asunto se aclare también.-concluyo con una sonrisa, exponiendo la escalera que debían subir para llegar a su destino.

Las dos jóvenes subieron, dieron vuelta a la derecha, pasaron por la habitación abandonada de Itachi, Sakura no lo sabia en ese momento, pero tuvo que admitir que al pasar por eso aposento sintió cierto reparo.

-Sasuke-san…-llamo Midori, tocando levemente la puerta. Eso saco de su trance a la Haruno, que se asombro de estar ya, de frente a la habitación del Uchiha. Un sentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, por fin estaba pasando, ya había llegado el momento de la verdad. La puerta del aposento se entreabrió levemente lo suficiente para mirar la cara de alguien, revelando la identidad de su dueño, esa mirada tan profunda, sin ningún sentimiento aparente.

-¿Que ocurre?-cuestiono de manera fría.

-Creo que te interesara mucho lo que Sakura-san quiere comentarte…-informo, haciéndose a un lado para que la pelirosa fuera vista.

La Haruno asintió con seguridad, solo ella sabe de donde salió toda esa serenidad y templanza.

-Enseguida bajo, nos vemos en el salón principal…-dijo el Uchiha volviendo a la puerta a su posición original.

-Pues bien, bajemos entonces al salón…-indico Midori, dispuesta a guiar a la joven ha dicho lugar.

La Haruno siguió a la Uchiha, como alguien que va a su juicio final, en donde sentimientos de incertidumbre te embargan ante no saber el resultado del veredicto.

-Todo saldrá bien, Sakura-san…-trato de tranquilizar a la pelirosa—Ahora mas que nunca, debes levantar en alto tu rostro con orgullo, y enfrentar a Sasuke-san considerándolo una persona mas… Con la misma actitud con la ingresaste a la mansión Uchiha...-sonrio cálidamente-…En el futuro eres llamada el "Estruendo de cerezos"…

Ante tal alias revelado Sakura se encogió de hombros, eso se escuchaba muy drástico y dramático.

-Sabes por ese apodo, por que ante nadie te detienes, no importa si se trata del mismisimo Rokudaime Hokage o el Comandante de la Policia…-esto lo dijo Midori logrando una analogía, involucrando al Uzumaki y al Uchiha-…Estoy convencida, que la diferencia entre poderes es un poco grande, pero el carácter y la voluntad de seguir es lo que te mantiene en pie, mas que tu fuerza física y las habilidades que hayas heredado…-explico con certeza y luego revelo-…esto ultimo comúnmente nos lo dices no solo a mi, sino a todos mis hermanos…

La cara de Sakura se ilumino ante las palabras de animo de su pequeño retoño, no solo era Sasuke menor que continuamente mostraba madurez y serenidad para animarla y hablarle de seguir en el camino, sino que tambien Midori, no por algo eran hermanos.

-Tienes razón. Muchas Gracias Midori-chan…-dijo un poco mas tranquila la joven-Tengo que demostrar que ya no soy la misma de antes…-exclamo con determinación y un nuevo brillo en sus ojos verdes.-Me volveré esa Sakura, que es el Estruendo de Cerezos

Cuando llegaron frente a las compuertas del salón principal, que era prácticamente el dojo donde anteriormente Sasuke había usado para relajar su mente del recuerdo de Itachi y su inquieto Magenkyou Sharingan, la Haruno dio un gran suspiro para relajarse y tomar energias. Midori estaba a su lado.

-Puedo seguir sola…-se autoanimo Sakura, tomando los barrotes de las puertas e ingresar al aposento, ante este gesto la Uchiha se hizo a un lado para que su futura progenitora continuara sin su compañía.

La entrada quedo sellada por las puertas un momento. La ninja medico inspecciono el lugar, si era tal como se pensaba, un piso de madera firme y liso, aunque con algo de polvo, acumulado con el tiempo, lo que la chica no sabia era la horrenda escena que se presencio en ese mismo lugar años atrás, en donde Sasuke fue traumatizado.

-Hay algo aquí…que no se por que, pero me perturba un poco…-comento en voz alta Sakura, abrazandose a si misma, un escalofrio la volvió a recorrer.

Sin percatarse de que la puerta detrás de ella se había abierto y estaba por cerrarse, Sasuke radicaba en la escena.

Inmediatamente los sentidos shinobis de la Haruno la alertaron que no estaba sola y se devolvió rápidamente, se sorprendió de ver al Uchiha entrar tan sigilosamente. Lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos rasgados tan oscuros como la misma oscuridad y tan vacios sin alteración alguna. Los ojos jades de la chica lo inspeccionaron de arriba hacia abajo, ese kimono negro, si bien el gusto de Sasuke hacia los colores sin vida era bien sabido pues acordaban perfectamente con su personalidad tan fría y sombria.

-De que quieres hablar conmigo…-hablo secamente el Uchiha, pasando al lado de la pelirosa e interrumpiendo la observación de sus ojos jades.

Esa indiferencia creció a pasos agigantados en todo este tiempo sin mantener contacto. Sin embargo, Sakura Haruno iba a ser escuchada, tenia que sacar el carácter del cual era famosa la joven, y por el cual se le comparaba a Tsunade.

-Ya presientes el asunto o no, Sasuke?...—contesto la Haruno dándose vuelta para ver los movimientos del pelinegro, quien simplemente se sento de manera tradicional japonesa, con las rodillas dobladas, en el piso de madera sin ninguna ceremonia por como fue nombrado por la Haruno.

-Si, lo se.-dijo viendo a la joven pelirosa-Toma asiento…-invito con algo de cortesía en su tono.

Sin ninguna pausa la Haruno imito al Uchiha y se ubico frente a él. Ahora era Negro contra Verde.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera tomar la palabra, la Haruno hablo primero

-Sasuke, estoy segura que ya te diste cuenta acerca de la identidad de la progenitora de Midori y Sasu-kun, soy Yo, sere su madre en un futuro…-confeso con acertividad y sin ningún temor o duda, el rostro del Uchiha no sufrió ningún cambio, pero su postura si, cruzo los brazos, como un acto de superioridad, ante tal respuesta la pelirosa prosiguio

-Se exactamente lo que has pensado acerca del "asunto" que compartimos los dos…-explico, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas se fortalecieron al fruncir el ceño.—Y que de ninguna manera estaras con alguien a quien no amas…pues quiero que sepas que yo tampoco lo hare…

Esto si que provoco una reacción en Sasuke, sus pupilas se abrieron aun mas por la revelación. Pero despues volvió a la normalidad. Una sonrisa de superioridad se formo en el rostro del Uchiha. Algo si que no concebía, era que la Haruno se pusiera en el plan de que ya no amarlo, vaya orgullo la verdad

-Concuerdo contigo.-dijo en seco el pelinegro-Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no podamos intentarlo…-explico con cierto tono altanero.

Eso si que paro en seco la mente de la pelirosa, que estaba insinuando el Uchiha, se estaba burlando o que estaba pasando.

-Intentar que?...—pregunto con el ceño fruncido y con cierta sospecha.

-Una relacion.

-Sasuke no juegues conmigo…-dijo indignada, nadie traveseaba con ella.

Ahora si hizo un ademan de molestia Sasuke, no le agradaba para nada que Sakura se le pusiera en plan de batalla verbal contra el. Se lo pasaba a Naruto, por impulsivo y baka, pero que la Haruno le hablara asi, si que era una novedad completa.

-Quien esta jugando, Sakura…-comento con sarcasmo.

-Al menos yo no.-contesto con la compostura bajo control, si que tenia muchas facetas- Esto que te estoy diciendo es de verdad y en serio.

-Esta bien.-se tranquilizo un poco, se estaba saliendo de control la conversacion-…también lo que te he dicho no es artificial, estoy dispuesto a darte una segunda oportunidad…-Sakura iba a contratacar ese comentario machista, pero Sasuke fue mas rápido y agrego-…Naruto me ha sentenciado que no permitirá que vuelvas a sufrir por mi causa…-eso sorprendió a la Haruno, el Uzumaki aun abogaba por ella en estas circunstancias-…pero la verdad sus amenazas no me afectan en lo absoluto, lo único lógico que dijo fue que te merecías una segunda oportunidad ya que no eras la misma…

-Escúchame Sasuke, en ese caso los dos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, no solo Yo…-afirmo con firmeza-…Ambos sabemos que nunca hubo un "nosotros" y esa oportunidad es comenzar de cero…Solo si estamos dispuestos a hacerlo.

-Por mi no hay inconveniente en ello

-Por mi tampoco, siempre y cuando establezcamos algunas cuestiones

Eso ultimo hastio al Uchiha, quien había nombrado a Sakura como alguien que aplicaba normas a los demás. Al ver la expresión de enfado de Sasuke, la Haruno cambio la táctica y repuso con calma absoluta

-Mira, lo que busco es simplemente por el bien de ambos. No quiero que esto se convierta en una mentira que nos alejara aun mas si logramos progresar en esta llamada "relación".

Sin mas remedio.

-Te escucho…-dijo Sasuke, sobándose los ojos, de repente le estaban ardiendo un poco, este suceso no paso desapercibido por la Haruno pero ya lo atendería.

-Quiero que ninguno de los dos finja algo que no es, por el simple hecho de no desear herir a Midori y Sasu-kun. Si algun sentimiento surge, nacera de la manera tradicional…-explico, colocando su mano en su regazo, para dar mas énfasis al comentario y luego centro sus ojos verdes en Sasuke, para después sonreir cálidamente, se mordió el labio y prosiguió-…y si no surge nada entre nosotros, es por que la historia tiene que cambiar…

Mientras tanto en la casa de Naruto Uzumaki, Hinako descanzaba sobre el sillón, estaba completamente acostada, pero su pelo humedo mojaba un poco el mueble de tela. La rubia tenia entre sus manos su ranita roja, Gama-chan, jugando con ella, pasándola de una mano a la otra.

En ese momento, emergió Sasuke menor del baño, acababa de tomar una ducha, se secaba levemente su pelo negro lacio, para que no mojara su playera azul, ya que creció tanto como para amarrarlo en una coleta pequeña, como lo hacia Itachi. Su fleco tambien había desplegado.

-Hinako…-llamo a la joven Uzumaki

La Aludida volteo hacia donde era llamada y recibió en su cara una toalla.

-PERO QUE ACABAS DE HACER SASUKE UCHIHA…-grito molesta por la grosería del Uchiha

-La humedad de tu cabello esta manchando el piso y el sillón…-dio la observación y señalo el suelo

La Uzumaki se incorporo y rápidamente se seco sus rubios cabellos y el piso. Entretanto Sasuke ocupaba su posición en el sillón del frente, admiro a Hinako limpiar,estaba vestida con unas mallas de licra oscuras y un playera holgada naranja con negro, de pronto se hizo notar el medallón con el espiral del clan Uzumaki, eso lo dejo pensando a Sasuke al contemplar su propio medallón sobre su torso.

-En que piensas Sasu-chan…-pregunto Hinako al sentirse examinada—te quedaste muy serio…

Al verse descubierto, el Uchiha trato de disimular.

-En nada.

Con ojos acusadores, Hinako se acerco tanto que incomodo al pelinegro debido a la cercanía, prácticamente se inclino para centrar sus ojos zafiros en los luceros oscuros. Si bien conocía Sasuke a su mejor amiga, ese era la señal de "no me ire hasta que me digas que te pasa"

-Esta bien-accedio y se quito su medallón Uchiha-…prestame tu colgante…

Algo extraño pidió pensó la Uzumaki, pero se lo dio. Sasuke los junto, se incorporo del sillón e invito a la Uzumaki a que lo siguiera para sentarse en el mismo mueble, Hinako lo hizo y quedaron los dos sentados y cara a cara. Y luego el portador del Sharingan comento:

-Hinako puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-Si claro

-Desde que Naruto-san se fue a la mansión Uchiha a vigilar a mi padre, una idea surgió en mi mente.—explico viendo los medallones y luego de reojo a Hinako- ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu, si yo abandonara la aldea de pronto, como lo hizo Sasuke-san?

Esta cuestión sobresalto al "remolino de Konoha", que sus ojos azules se abrieron por la sorpresa, trago saliva y contesto.

-Las circunstancias son distintas.

-Supongamos que fueran motivos con el mismo peso, que me orrillara a salir a buscar "poder" en otro lugar…

-Hablas de venganza…-cuestiono serenamente, no imaginaba a su mejor amigo envuelto en algun asunto relacionado con esa necesidad de "justicia"

-No necesariamente tiene que ser venganza.-acoto

-En ese caso. Te perseguiría y te traería de regreso.-dijo con cierto tono de tristeza, pero a la vez firmeza al imaginar tal situación tan dolorosa

-Pelearias contra mi, si me negara?

-Por supuesto

-Y si pasara lo mismo que ocurrió con nuestros padres…

-Que termines ganando y termine inconciente?...—interrumpio con incredulidad—Sabes perfectamente que eso no ocurriría. Te ganaría sin chistar

-En el mejor de los casos...-admitio con cierta ironia Uchiha, olvido con quien trataba con Hinako Uzumaki que no conoce el significado de la palabra "derrota" .-Pero si lograra huir dejándote atrás, seguirías buscándome?

-Sasu-chan a donde quieres llegar?

-No contestes con otra pregunta. Solo dime si seguirías buscándome…

-Si te fueras, me volveria mas fuerte y te rastrearía hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario…No me importaría años que me llevaría el entrenamiento…

-Dime, porque te arriesgarías a eso?, si rompi mis lazos contigo y ya no me importas mas…

Una risa nerviosa y breve emergió de Hinako, y se conmovió mucho, ante la comparativa que estaba haciendo su mejor amigo con lo ocurrido con sus padres hacia mucho tiempo.

-Los lazos no se rompen tan fácilmente Sasu-chan…-entrelazo su mano con la del Uchiha como algo simbolico-…además hay muchos sentimientos de por medio…-apreto su mano contra la de Sasuke menor, mirándolas entrelazadas-…je es algo complicado de explicar…-se sobo la nuca estaba ruborizada ante temas que involucraban sentimientos profundos.

-Creo que te entiendo…-dijo apretando tambien la mano de la Uzumaki, ruborizándose solo un poco.

-En el caso de Naruto-san y Sasuke-san es que ambos se complementan por que estuvieron solos durante mucho tiempo y fue doloroso la separación por la razón de que se volvieronb mejores amigos casi hermanos, se entendían sin necesidad de palabras…-explico enternecida y dando una pequeña pausa para reir de nuevo, complemento-…hasta sus elementos son compatibles.

-Y en nuestro caso Hinako?

-Nosotros?...—dijo ingenua

-Hay sentimientos tan fuertes de por medio tambien, no es asi?

-Bueno si existen…-sonrio cálidamente-…Ambos nos complementamos tambien, experimentamos la soledad de tener un hermano genio y sentirnos desdichados por eso…

Sasuke sonrio por ello y asintió

-Y que mas…-murmuro de forma especial reduciendo el espacio personal de la Uzumaki, se estaba acercando mucho para su gusto.

-Crecimos juntos, aprendiendo uno del otro… Peleandonos pero fortaleciendo nuestros lazos, hasta el punto de florecer juntos como shinobis…Y…-No pudo continuar, debido a que sentía el aliento del Uchiha muy cerca de ella, y exploto-Sasu-chan! Estas muy cerca!-exclamo nerviosamente, dispuesta a zafar su mano de la del Uchiha, pero este ultimo la detuvo.

-Hinako todo lo que has dicho es verdad, siento lo mismo.-dijo de manera tierna, luego beso la mano de la Uzumaki-…Gracias. Estoy confiado que si me voy correras tras de mi…

-Pero que tonterías dices, además por que tan arrogante…-dijo confundida y un poco nerviosa.

Satisfecho con todo lo que se dijo, el Uchiha se levanto del sillón y tomo su toalla, dejando a la Uzumaki aun con un leve rubor y con una pausa para tranquilizarse.

-Hinako, te puedo pedir un favor?-cuestiono el joven pelinegro

-S-Si…-balbuceo un poco aun Hinako, que hasta ella misma se asombro, Sasuke se contuvo de reírse, si que la afecto su acercamiento.

-Que bueno, ya que, quiero cortarme este cabello…-indico, tomando un mechon de su pelo largo-…a este paso podre hacerme una coleta…y…-miro su propio cabello, si algo conocía el Uchiha es que si las hebras de tu cabellera son del tamaño doble o mas que la palma de tu mano, es hora de cortarlo.-…Sabes que no me gustaria.—concluyo sonriendo con esa mueca heredada de la Haruno.

La Uzumaki examino ese detalle, la verdad que si le había crecido mucho el pelo al Uchiha, sobre todo en el zona de la nuca y en la peculiar forma de halcón que se establecían los picos de su cabello, su fleco estaba espigado. Tenia la apariencia de Sasuke padre, en la época de los exámenes Chunin cuando peleo contra Gaara.

-Tienes razón.-comento la rubia levantándose para buscar las tijeras y el cepillo para ayudar al Uchiha, si bien no era una estilista profesional, entendía lo básico para cortarle el cabello a otra persona.

Sasuke tomo asiento en una silla y Hinako empezó a cepillarle el cabello, con el pelo húmedo era más que perfecto recortarlo. Mientras la joven se esmeraba en su labor, el muchacho simplemente cerro sus ojos para disfrutar de ese momento, para muchos seria un simple corte, pero si lo hacia la persona a la cual amabas en secreto, absolutamente se volvió en una situación especial. Se hallaban los dos solos, sin que nadie molestara, no importaba si Sasuke aun no se le declaraba en ese momento, por que estaba con ella, con Hinako, y con su compañía en estos momentos bastaba.

-Sasu-chan…-llamo por la derecha la Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa-…voy a comenzar a cortar asi que no vayas a mover…-aviso.

El Uchiha asintió, y el cabello comenzó a caer al piso.

-Luego me ayudaras a recoger…-dijo la Uzumaki dulcemente, trabajando.

De vuelta en la mansión Uchiha, con el asunto en claro, Sakura sintió que su deber en esa casa estaba cumplido y que podía retirarse, se levanto de su asiento, Sasuke presentia lo mismo, podía volver a meditar su decisión.

Sin que el Uchiha lo esperara, Sakura se acerco a el y le tomo el rostro, este se movio un poco pero no retrocedió ni huyo.

-No es lo que estas pensando…-dijo la pelirosa a modo defensivo, no deseaba que la malinterpretara, conteniendo con sus palidas manos el rostro del Uchiha—quiero revisar la razón del ardor en tus ojos, durante toda la conversación note que tus ojos estaban sufriendo, puesto que tu ojo izquierdo parpadeo dos veces como si algo le molestara, mas que una simple particula de polvo, sumado a que muestran ambos signos de cansancio excesivo…-explico medicamente, para estupefacción de Sasuke-…Has estado usando el Sharingan mucho tiempo?

Ni hubo respuesta alguna.

Era demasiado rápido para ser un libro abierto, además Sasuke no era ese tipo de persona.

Sakura dio un gran suspiro y aplico chakra curativo en los ojos del Uchiha, no importaba si estuvieran abiertos o cerrados, el poder llegaría hasta sus cansados globos oculares. Por una extraña razón, Sasuke sintió un poco de alivio a su ardor, sentía paz, se relajo un poco, eso ayudo a su pobre cabeza que siempre estaba a la defensiva, por ende tensa.

Sakura sonrio satisfecha al ver el lenguaje corporal de Sasuke, le estaba ayudando bastante, entonces ocurrió algo que la sobrecogió, el Uchiha abrió sus ojos y esos luceros negros se centraron en los esmeraldas, esa mirada tan profunda, había olvidado la pelirosa como era perderse en esa mirada tan penetrante y que te estremecía.

-Listo.-Anuncio la Haruno apartando sus manos del rostro varonil del pelinegro- Sasuke te aconsejo que dejes de usar el Sharingan y descanses tu vista…Se que te sonara como sermón, pero es lo mejor, no se realmente que este pasando, sin embargo es todo lo que puedo recomendarte…-se alejo del joven.

Sasuke tallo un poco sus ojos con sus manos, ante este gesto Sakura tomo sus manos atrapándolas.

-Sasuke!...—reprendio.-…No es bueno que hagas eso despues de que acabo de curar, el ardor volverá si te lastimas de nueva cuenta…

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, otra vez Sakura en plan de dar ordenes, su rostro daba la impresión de molestia.

-Se que soy una molestia con lo que estoy diciendo, sin embargo es la voz de una ninja medico la que habla…-dudo para decir lo siguiente, pero se armo de valor y lo solto-…Y la mia propia.—solto ligeramente las manos del joven.

-Lo que tu digas, Sakura.-dijo con un tono diferente, no era el indiferente ni el que "Me importa lo que me hayas dicho", solo un tono normal calmo. Sasuke se levanto, vio a la pelirosa desde arriba, ya que la Haruno seguía sentada, con un ademan la invito a que salieran del aposento juntos, ni lenta ni perezosa se levanto y siguió al Uchiha.

Mientras tanto Midori, esperaba en al cocina pacientemente, recién comenzó a limpiar los platos, pero se detuvo ante una idea que surgió en su mente.

Y si simplemente Sakura era rechazada por Sasuke, entonces estarían condenados todos los integrantes del clan Uchiha. Visualizo a sus hermanos pequeños, Susuke y Susume, y también a su Ototo Sasuke.

-Midori-san…-cito Sakura, sacándole tremendo susto a la joven, quien se dio la vuelta para toparse con su futura mama

-Sakura-san?...—dijo, antes de que le preguntara los detalles de su conversación con Sasuke, vio aparecer a este inmediatamente.

-Midori, aun no han llegado esos dos?...—pregunto Sasuke refieriendose a Naruto y Hiroki.

-No aun no.

-Hmp, solo causan problemas…-concluyo para salir de escena e ir a su habitación.

Las dos ojiverde lo siguieron con la mirada.

-Creo que fue provechosa la charla…-comento al aire la Uchiha con una sonrisa.

-Algo asi, pero si, se podría decir que si lo fue…-aclaro la Haruno

Un gran suspiro de alivio se asomo por los labios de Midori.

-Bien me voy a casa.-anuncio la Haruno estirando uno de sus brazos como si recién saliera de un entrenamiento.

En ese momento se escucho ruido en el recibidor de la mansión, habían llegado los "problemas de Sasuke"

-Hiroki, y me puedes explicar exactamente que hacen esos sellos que instalaste?...—pregunto Naruto con cara de confusión

-Naruto-sensei, le dije que son de protección, se lo explicare de nuevo en el cuarto…-dijo Hiroki.

Siguieron ambos shinobis por el pasillo hasta la cocina para tomar un bocadillo, caminar les había provocado hambre.

De pronto el Uzumaki volteo y descubrió la presencia de la Haruno en la casa.

-Sakura-chan!...—llamo con alegría, yéndose de inmediato al lado de las dos jóvenes

-Asi que por fin regresan, Naruto.-dijo la Haruno.—Justo cuando me voy…

-En serio?, Oye, pero que haces por aquí en primer lugar?

-Vine a arreglar las cosas con Sasuke-kun…-admitio orgullosa de su gran hazaña.

Entretanto Hiroki se reunia con Midori en la cocina, la Uchiha le dio la explicación que justificaba la presencia de Sakura en la mansión.

-Y como te fue con el teme…-cuestiono, pero antes de proseguir reviso si Sasuke no estaba en las cercanías para poder hablar, cuando se aseguro, continuo e invito a Sakura a que se acercara para darle mas confidencialidad-…Sasuke esta de un humor de los mil demonios, me lo tope hace algunas horas…Y casi me quería borrar del mapa con su mirada…

-Lo se Naruto, también se las palabras que le dijiste y te las agradezco

Naruto se saco de onda, no sabia a que se refería la Haruno.

-Gracias por protegerme del sufrimiento que pueda ocasionarme Sasuke, pero, debía areglar esto personalmente por el bien de mio y de mis retoños…-se volvió a mirar de reojo a Midori que seguía platicando con Hiroki tranquilamente.

-Si, te comprendo Sakura-chan…Tambien pensé en Hina-chan, estaría muy sola, si Sasu-kun desapareciera…

-Parece que ambos nos preocupamos por lo mismo.

-Y a que acuerdo llegaste con Sasuke, Sakura-chan?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la pelirosa

-Que lo intentaremos Naruto. Trataremos de construir el futuro que nos cuentan Midori y Sasu-kun, pero de al forma tradicional, sin aparentar nada….Y sino funciona pues….—se entristeció, Naruto la noto, al ver eso Sakura cambio su tono-…Ya veremos que hacer…

-Pues cuentan conmigo para todo, o no Sakura-chan…-dijo con una gran sonrisa Uzumaki en su cara


	61. Chapter 61

Hola a todos mis lectores

Tengo que darles esta noticia, pero en estos momentos se están abriendo muchas oportunidades en mi vida, asi mismo, no quiero dejarlas ir…además de ciertos detalles menos afortunados…ya saben como toda persona, problemas…u.u

Es por ello que les informo que el finc, es decir, "Retoños" entrara en un Hiatus, es decir en una suspensión temporal, tengan por seguro que regresare con Retoños finalizado en su totalidad. ^.^

Por lo cual estare alejada de la web por un tiempo. Suspendiendo mis actividades en otros sitios donde publicaba como:

Naruto Uchiha

Mundo Sasusaku

Para todos los que me siguen en Facebook mi cuenta estará tambien en hiatus, es decir, desactivada.

Pido comprensión por parte de ustedes, pero como advertirán tambien tengo una vida que atender y en estos momentos quiero brindarle toda mi atención

Reitero no se preocupen que tengan por seguro que cuando mi vida se arregle tanto en el lado positivo como en el negativo, Retoños volverá, y esta vez completamente terminado, eso se los prometo.

Atte

La Autora


End file.
